Untangling the Frozen Knots
by JLATS
Summary: 1 mois est passé depuis qu'Arendelle est revenu à la normale et qu'Elsa y règne. Alors qu'Anna et elle commencent à retrouver leur complicité, elles sont invitées au Festival des Lanternes de Corona... / THIS FANFIC IS AVAILABLE IN FRENCH AND ENGLISH IN PRINTED BOOK VERSION! :D SEARCH FOR untanglingfrozen-buy/buy-untangling-the-frozen-knots TO ORDER YOUR COPY! ;)
1. Vuelie

**Chapitre 1**

 **Vuelie**

* * *

"Je soussignée, Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, prends compte du contrat ci-dessus et engage mon royaume à en respecter les écrits durant l'entière durée de l'accord."

Cette phrase, Elsa l'avait écrite une vingtaine de fois, et ce chaque jour depuis que le château avait rouvert ses portes et que l'été s'était rétabli autrement dit, depuis presque un mois. Signer de la paperasse administrative ne la gênait pas pour autant, elle trouvait même cela relaxant, mais commençait sérieusement à s'en lasser.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil et étira ses bras vers le haut, puis ferma les yeux. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin et la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine se sentait déjà épuisée. Après avoir débattu presque toute la nuit de la veille avec le Conseil du royaume sur le nouvel agencement du port, elle était vide d'énergie et s'autorisa une courte pause avant de reprendre son travail.

Les fins rayons matinaux perçaient la fenêtre derrière elle et chauffaient agréablement sa nuque découverte. Elle sourit en entendant les éclats de voix lointains provenant des ruelles en contrebas, qui se répercutaient jusqu'au château. Elle crut même apercevoir les comptoirs des marchands par l'autre fenêtre en face d'elle, mais la hauteur l'empêchait de voir plus bas que le mur d'enceinte. Son sourire s'évanouit et elle baissa la tête pour observer son bureau. Recouvert de piles de papiers, d'enveloppes et de lettres, son plan de travail donnait la nausée, mais elle tamponna tout de même le cachet royal pour sceller la lettre qu'elle venait d'achever. Elle aurait pu, il est vrai, demander de l'aide à un subordonné, ou avoir un assistant, ou même confier la tâche au personnel du château qui s'occupait du courrier jusqu'ici. Néanmoins, elle préférait que ce soit ainsi. Elle avait presque toujours tout fait seule, sans le soutien de personne, et désormais, c'était son devoir de reine.

Elle posa l'enveloppe sur la ridicule petite pile à sa gauche, qui constituait celles terminées, et scruta l'autre pile : environ dix fois plus de lettres attendaient d'être ouvertes. Réprimant un soupir, elle décacheta la suivante et la lut en silence, puis égoutta sa plume dans l'encrier et recommença à écrire. Elle savait qu'elle faisait cela parce que c'était sa situation, et que son royaume dépendait des contrats d'échanges marchands qu'elle signait, et cette pensée lui redonna la foi dont elle avait besoin pour surmonter les heures de travail qui s'annonçaient. Elle sourit doucement et signa, puis mordilla d'un air absent le bout argenté de sa plume en se relisant.

\- SURPRi-aA-AAAAAH ! Hurla une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Elsa releva la tête juste à temps pour voir une crinière rousse magistralement s'effondrer tête la première dans quatre-vingt centimètres de neige fraîche.

\- Anna ?

La dénommée agita les bras hors du tas de neige en tremblant.

Elsa replanta immédiatement sa plume dans l'encrier et se précipita à son secours, trottinant avec légèreté sur la couche blanche éclatante qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce.

\- Oh, Anna, je suis tellement désolée !

Elle l'aida à se redresser.

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais tellement concentrée, je n'ai pas fait attention !

\- Je vois ça, sourit la cadette qui regarda autour d'elle en s'ébouriffant.

La majorité du cabinet était sous la neige, mais elle s'arrêtait juste au niveau du pupitre et des premiers livres de la bibliothèque.

\- Attends.

La reine remua délicatement son poignet dans les airs puis claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, toute la neige s'évapora, y compris celle sur Anna, et se transforma en flocons épurés qui allèrent se joindre à la décoration du lustre en glace au milieu de la pièce.

\- Voilà. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas froid ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'aînée en la voyant grelotter.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, mentit Anna en souriant, mais son claquement de dents la trahit.

Elsa eut un petit rire, au croisement entre l'embarras et la tendresse, et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un entrerait, c'est tombé tout seul pendant que je réfléchissais, s'excusa de plus belle la blonde dont la voix était étouffée par la robe d'Anna.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu me réchauffes maintenant !

C'était en réalité à moitié vrai, puisque malgré la chaleur du câlin, le corps d'Elsa restait éternellement froid.

Anna se mit à bâiller bruyamment sur son épaule. Son aînée remarqua alors qu'il était relativement tôt pour elle, compte tenu du fait qu'elle dormait habituellement jusqu'à dix ou onze heures. Cependant, elle était déjà habillée. La reine s'écarta doucement et observa son visage fatigué.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?

\- Je devrais te retourner la question, marmonna Anna en se frottant les yeux.

Elsa sourit en secouant la tête et lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Tu t'es levée plus tôt pour venir me voir ?

La princesse acquiesça, ses cheveux roux dénoués s'agitant dans le mouvement.

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre un peu le nez dehors ? Proposa la cadette en voyant les piles de papiers qui ornaient le bureau.

\- Non, Anna, désolée, je suis submergée par le travail en ce moment.

Elsa retourna s'asseoir à contrecœur à son bureau, prête à se replonger dans sa lecture.

\- Tu dis ça depuis une semaine, soupira Anna, mais la remarque sonna plus abattue que voulu, ce qui fit relever la tête à sa sœur.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée, tu sais, c'est juste que nous sommes bientôt fin-août et que ces contrats nécessitent d'être signés avant, s'excusa la reine en pointant une des piles, justement la plus haute.

Anna baissa les yeux et soupira discrètement – ce qui, avec son exubérance habituelle, équivalait à un soupir normal.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu peux demander à Kristoff s'il a du temps libre, proposa Elsa, le cœur brisé par sa déception.

\- Il est parti il y a deux jours chercher de la glace avec son équipe à la Plaine de l'Ouest, murmura Anna, réprimant un rire nerveux.

\- Oh, pardonne-moi, j'avais oublié. Oui, c'est vrai, se souvint-elle alors, il est venu me faire signer un accord pour le passage du pont des trolls. C'était il y a deux jours déjà...

\- Et Olaf est parti avec lui, ajouta Anna, la voix brisée.

Elsa releva la tête de nouveau. Sa cadette avait détourné le regard et fixait les pierres de la cheminée. La blonde se mordit les lèvres et reposa sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- Anna...

Elle tendit le bras au-dessus du pupitre pour attraper sa main. Au contact, la cadette sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie et plongea ses yeux couleur turquoise dans l'azur de ceux de son aînée.

\- Anna, je suis vraiment navrée. Je ne pensais pas que lui donner ce titre l'occuperait autant.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis inquiète, avoua la princesse en s'asseyant sur une des chaises devant le bureau. C'est pour toi. À chaque fois que je viens te voir, tu es toujours débordée.

Elsa soupira en fermant les yeux et se laissa retomber au fond de son fauteuil, puis se massa l'arête du nez.

\- Tu as raison... Je n'en vois plus le bout, c'est horrible.

La rouquine gloussa et posa les coudes sur son bureau, exhibant un énorme sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'aider ! À deux, on ira plus vite. Et puis je suis la seule autre personne qui ait le droit de signer les papiers royaux, rappela-t-elle avec une moue fière.

Elsa pouffa en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est très aimable de ta part, mais... Tu es un peu maladroite, j'ai peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

\- Montre-moi juste les papiers à trier, suggéra sa sœur, ignorant sa moquerie.

L'aînée indiqua le tas de lettres qui n'étaient pas encore lues.

\- Tu peux m'ouvrir les enveloppes si tu veux. Ne le prends pas mal, c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer.

Mais Anna avait déjà commencé à prendre la première et à en déchirer l'ouverture.

\- Attends, l'interrompit Elsa. Prends mon coupe-papier, ça ira mieux. Tu vas les abîmer comme ça.

Anna prit l'ouvre-lettre que son aînée lui tendait et continua de décacheter l'enveloppe en silence. La reine en profita pour reprendre la lecture de son contrat mais elle fut déconcentrée de nouveau environ quatre secondes plus tard par les bruits secs que produisait Anna devant elle.

Concentrant toute l'énergie possible pour ne pas rire lorsqu'elle relèverait la tête, Elsa regarda sa cadette se débattre toujours avec la même enveloppe.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, non, c'est bon, c'est juste que... Ce couteau est étrange...

\- Tu tiens la lame à l'envers, remarqua Elsa. Tu dois le prendre dans l'autre sens.

\- La gravure n'est pas censée être sur le dessus ? S'étonna Anna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si, mais ce coupe-papier m'a été fait sur mesure et je suis gauchère, expliqua Elsa.

Elle tendit le bras pour le lui retourner dans sa main.

\- Oh, _excusez-moi_ , Votre chère Majesté Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, je ne savais pas que vous vous faisiez livrer du matériel de bureau sur mesure, moqua Anna d'un faux ton hautain.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, soupira l'aînée, non sans sourire. On me l'a offert.

\- Un cadeau ? De qui ? Demanda immédiatement sa sœur.

On pouvait lire dans son regard que la soif de potin avait remplacé la plaisanterie. Cela n'échappa pas à Elsa, qui ricana en imaginant sa déception.

\- Un vieux marchand à qui j'ai fait réparer la charrette la semaine dernière.

\- Oh, fit Anna en affaissant ses épaules.

Mais elle réalisa que ce souvenir lui était familier.

\- Attends... Ce n'était pas la charrette qu'on a...

\- Explosée à notre arrivée de course en luge ? Si, très probablement.

Les deux sœurs rirent aux éclats, et leurs rires se répercutèrent sur les murs en bois, s'accordant avec la lueur du soleil qui embaumait la pièce.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Anna eut essuyé ses dernières larmes et qu'Elsa devait calmer ses crampes au ventre, elles décidèrent de se remettre au travail. Anna continuait d'ouvrir les enveloppes une à une, de plus en plus facilement, et Elsa rédigeait, signait et tamponnait les contrats.

Les heures passèrent et les rayons du soleil traversaient complètement la pièce lorsqu'elles atteignirent finalement le bout de la pile. Tandis qu'Elsa scellait la dernière lettre, Anna s'étira puis vérifia qu'elles avaient bien fait le tour du courrier. En rangeant les piles sur le bureau, elle remarqua une dernière enveloppe, bien particulière, à côté du bras droit de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Anna, étonnée par l'excentricité de la lettre.

Toutes celles qu'elle avait tendues à Elsa jusqu'ici, et même toutes celles qu'elle n'ait jamais vues de sa vie, étaient ornées d'un crocus, le blason familial, ou bien des armoiries complexes des pays limitrophes. Mais celle qu'Elsa gardait près d'elle était agrémentée d'un symbole en forme de soleil si simple et si particulier qu'on aurait d'abord cru un dessin.

\- Rien d'important, lança précipitamment Elsa avant de poser l'enveloppe sur le tas de papiers à jeter.

\- Tu ne la lis même pas, remarqua la rouquine. Regarde au moins l'exp—

\- Anna !

La cadette avait tendu la main vers la lettre, mais Elsa, plus rapide, plaqua aussitôt la sienne dessus avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Leurs peaux se touchèrent et Anna sursauta en sentant les doigts glacés de sa sœur.

Il y eut un silence gênant et Anna écarta sa main.

\- Désolée.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je... Je prévoyais de la lire plus tard, c'est tout.

Dans un nouveau silence, Anna vit Elsa écarter la mystérieuse enveloppe mais elle sut bien qu'aucune d'elles n'en avait détaché l'attention.

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

La reine releva la tête, surprise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Anna avait eu le même ton que sa mère autrefois, et pourquoi est-ce que cela la rassurait et la blessait en même temps ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'est cette lettre, pas vrai ? Devina la rouquine d'une voix douce.

Elsa dévia douloureusement le regard.

\- Tes mains sont gelées, remarqua Anna. Et la température de la pièce est de nouveau aussi froide que quand je suis arrivée.

La reine écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que le tampon qu'elle était en train de ranger se teintait d'argent à cause de la glace qui s'y formait, et elle s'efforça de calmer ses émotions.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle contient, n'est-ce-pas ?

Si c'était parce qu'elle entendait la voix de sa mère lui demander calmement ce qui n'allait pas, ou parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais rien cacher à sa sœur, elle ne sut le dire ; mais elle grimaça et lui tendit l'enveloppe. Tandis qu'Anna la prenait dans sa main, la température de la pièce redevint normale et la fine couche de glace sur les surfaces disparut.

\- Cela fait trois ans que je reçois cette même lettre, avoua Elsa d'une voix brisée. Je sais ce que c'est. Une invitation pour un festival qui a lieu chaque année lors de la dernière semaine d'août. La fête des Lanternes de Corona.

\- Depuis trois ans ? Répéta Anna, comprenant ce que cela sous-entendait.

Elsa fut étonnée de voir que c'était le point qui l'avait le plus marquée. Compte tenu de la situation, la Anna festive et excitée avait laissé place à la Anna inquiète pour sa sœur. Cette réalisation emplit ses yeux d'un début de larmes.

\- Depuis l'année où sont morts papa et maman, oui.

Elle ferma les paupières pour ne pas pleurer et ne sut dire dans quel état se trouvait Anna.

\- Ils se rendaient dans un royaume au large vers le Sud, maintenant que je m'en souviens, murmura Anna. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de Corona…

\- Oui, confirma l'aînée en rouvrant les yeux. Ils étaient invités à un mariage.

Il y eut un silence, alors Elsa préféra tout dire tout de suite.

\- Si c'est comme l'année dernière, cette lettre est signée du roi et de la reine en personne, qui nous invitent toutes les deux à venir les rejoindre le soir du lâcher des Lanternes. Je pense...

Elsa prit une grande inspiration, ce qui lui permit de contrôler ses larmes, et par la même occasion le froid qui les entourait.

\- Je pense que c'est pour se faire pardonner du malheur arrivé.

Anna comprit ce qu'elle insinuait. Il serait cruel de rejeter la faute sur quiconque pour le décès en mer de leur parents, mais s'il fallait vraiment pointer du doigt une cause, leur voyage à Corona le devenait. Même si personne n'était responsable de l'accident, il était arrivé de nombreuses fois à Elsa dans ses années d'isolement de blâmer les mystérieuses personnes qui avaient invité son père et sa mère ce jour-là.

Elle remarqua qu'Anna avait les yeux rivés sur le papier. Après tout, malgré la tension de la situation, elle n'en restait pas moins curieuse comme toujours.

\- Je préfèrerais que ce soit toi qui la lises, avoua Elsa, la voix faible.

Sa cadette acquiesça et ouvrit la lettre, concevant qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. De toute façon, elle parierait qu'Elsa avait raison : le message serait exactement le même que les deux années précédentes.

Anna s'éclaircit la gorge, soutint le regard de sa sœur pour savoir quand commencer, puis débuta la lecture à haute voix.

\- "Chère Majesté Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, Chère Princesse Anna d'Arendelle, nous informons Vos Altesses qu'elles sont conviées le 30 et 31 août 1844 au Festival des Lanternes de notre royaume en l'honneur de la Princesse Raiponce de Corona.

Vous êtes également cordialement invitées à un dîner privé avec Ses Majestés le Roi et la Reine de Corona ainsi que la Princesse Raiponce et le Prince Eugène le 31 août à 19 heures."

Elsa prit une grande inspiration, et Anna s'apprêta à replier le papier. Mais la lettre n'était pas finie.

\- Ah, il y a une inscription plus bas, remarqua-t-elle. "En espérant vous compter parmi nous cette année", signé avec le cachet royal.

Anna eut un toussotement nerveux pour cacher son émotion et elle releva la tête vers son aînée, qui étonnamment ne semblait pas troublée par la lettre ni particulièrement émue. La rouquine discerna également que la température de la pièce n'avait pas varié d'un chouia, et que les mains d'Elsa reposaient tranquillement, décrispées, sur son bureau.

Puis elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle la fixait du regard.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je réfléchis, répondit posément la Reine, qui continua de la fixer.

\- Je… J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Bredouilla Anna, cherchant son erreur.

La blonde ne répondit pas et avait toujours ses iris azur verrouillés sur son visage. Soudain, elle se redressa et se leva de son fauteuil. Elle marcha lentement vers la fenêtre puis s'arrêta.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la cadette, tordue sur sa chaise pour essayer de voir son expression, mais elle lui faisait dos.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Elsa réfléchissait profondément.

\- Anna ?

\- Oui.

La reine se retourna, et à la grande surprise de sa sœur, son visage rayonnait, et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de faire un séjour à Corona ?

Anna écarquilla les yeux et bondit de sa chaise.

\- Tu rigoles ?!

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir le visage barré d'un sourire. L'adrénaline avait pris le dessus et activé l'excitation naturelle de la princesse.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Elsa. Écoute, j'ai réfléchi, et… Chaque année, je reçois cette lettre. Chaque année, ils nous contactent spécialement pour les rejoindre. Donc je me dis que ça ne peut plus être dû au hasard. Qu'ils veuillent se faire pardonner, ou bien juste parler avec nous, ou alors simplement nous rencontrer, peu importe. Il faut qu'on y aille. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Si je suis d'accord ? Répéta Anna avec un sourire espiègle. Elsa, c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de voyager _en dehors_ d'Arendelle, et pour un _festival_ , et qui plus est avec _toi_ ! Jamais je ne louperais une opportunité pareille.

Elsa sourit largement.

\- Merci. Je suis heureuse que tu acceptes. Je viens d'avoir l'idée, et, euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne.

Elle triturait ses mains tout en déviant le regard, loin d'être confiante.

\- Mais par rapport à mon besoin de me racheter auprès des pays collaborateurs, poursuivit-elle, et aussi par rapport au roi et à la reine de Corona, je me suis dit que—

Elsa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que sa sœur ne se rue dans ses bras. L'aînée ricana et répondit à son étreinte tandis qu'Anna posait une main assurée contre son dos.

\- Ta réaction est normale, Elsa. C'est une bonne décision, garantit Anna en s'écartant pour lui montrer son sourire confiant.

\- Alors il faut que je me dépêche de répondre, dit-elle en rejoignant déjà son bureau. Sinon ce sera trop tard pour l'invitation.

Tandis qu'elle retraversait le tapis, Anna resta près de la fenêtre, pensive, en se soutenant le menton.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange, cette invitation privée, justement ?

\- Comment ça ? Questionna la blonde en se retournant légèrement.

\- Eh bien, normalement, les gens de famille royale de chaque pays reçoivent une invitation, juste comme ça, mais là, on dirait que… On dirait qu'on a droit à un traitement de faveur. Je veux dire… Un dîner avec le roi et la reine, quand même ! Généralement, il me semble que c'est juste un banquet, non ?

Elsa s'arrêta net, et se tourna complètement vers elle.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Ouaip, fit simplement Anna en opinant du chef.

\- Ce serait donc réellement pour cette raison.

Anna acquiesça car elle partageait la même pensée.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

\- Oui, vraiment.

La cadette vit le regard inquiet de sa sœur et poursuivit :

\- Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'ils veulent nous voir spécialement, non ?

\- C'est certain, oui. Mais j'ai un peu d'appréhension quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Et puis, on va bien s'amuser ! C'est un festival, après tout !

Elsa sourit nerveusement mais stressa un peu à l'idée.

\- Alors c'est bon ? On y va ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! S'exclama la rouquine, rayonnante.

\- Très bien, affirma la reine d'un ton net, plus pour se donner confiance que pour confirmer leur voyage.

Un ange passa, mais le silence fut interrompu par leurs ventres qui gargouillèrent à l'unisson.

\- Je vais chercher à manger pour fêter ça, proposa Anna en riant.

Elle courut immédiatement vers le couloir à la vitesse d'une tornade.

\- Anna !

La cadette dérapa sur le seuil et se retourna, son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur encore illuminé de joie.

\- Au fait… Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit à propos de... Du titre de "Maître Livreur de Glace Officiel d'Arendelle" que j'ai donné à Kristoff.

Anna s'étonna du soudain changement de sujet. D'un air gêné, Elsa triturait sa natte blonde platine.

\- Ce n'était pas uniquement pour...

\- C'était aussi pour passer plus de temps avec moi, acheva la princesse en souriant.

Elsa fut prise de court et son cœur manqua une pulsation.

\- Que... Comment as-tu su ?

\- Je te connais. J'ai deviné, avoua-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête avec tendresse.

La blonde se sentit rougir et baissa la tête, n'osant plus la regarder en face. Mais la main qui se posa sur son épaule fut si douce qu'elle renonça aux couleurs des bourgeons du tapis, pour se perdre de nouveau dans l'intense couleur turquoise des yeux de sa sœur.

\- Je sais que tu fais tous les efforts du monde pour qu'on puisse de nouveau passer du temps ensemble, assura Anna. Je comprends que ça ait été dur, ces derniers temps, avec tout ton travail. Mais maintenant, on a l'occasion unique de passer deux jours toutes les deux !

L'aînée lui rendit un sourire de soulagement, puis Anna acquiesça et se redirigea vers la porte.

\- Une semaine, lança la blonde.

Elsa aurait voulu la remercier pour son soutien ou dire n'importe quoi d'autre, et préféré ne pas laisser son excitation submerger ses émotions. Mais en présence d'une sœur aussi extravertie, la tentation était irrésistible.

\- Attends... Quoi ? Se figea Anna, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement entendu.

\- _Une semaine_ , répéta Elsa. On va rester une semaine entière. Du lundi au dimanche. Pas que pour le dîner, mais aussi pour toutes les animations du festival.

Elle improvisait chaque mot, et était de plus en plus excitée à chaque idée, même si elle s'efforçait de conserver l'air royal et réservé qu'elle avait toujours.

\- Une semaine… _ENTIÈRE_ ? SUR PLACE ? Cria Anna en frémissant et serrant des poings, les yeux écarquillés. _SEPT JOURS ?_

La reine acquiesça avec plaisir, et la rouquine éclata de joie puis courut dans le bureau en bondissant, frôlant le lustre de glace de ses bras agités.

Elsa eut un léger sourire en coin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue aussi excitée, c'était durant la fête du couronnement, mais elle n'avait pas pu en profiter, et cela lui semblait bien trop loin. Il était temps de resserrer les liens entre elles et d'en démêler les nœuds.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut pour voir le plus de choses possible. Ce sera notre premier voyage hors d'Arendelle, nota l'aînée, surtout pour elle-même.

\- CE SERA GÉNIAL ! Hurla sa sœur de plus belle, qui s'était mise à danser.

\- Bon, allez, la coupa Elsa à contrecœur, j'ai besoin de répondre à cette lettre.

Anna acheva sa danse en enlaçant soudainement de nouveau sa sœur, qui faillit perdre l'équilibre mais lui rendit ensuite l'étreinte avec la même force. La princesse s'écarta, le visage encore barré d'un gigantesque sourire, et fut sur le point de franchir une deuxième fois le seuil de la porte.

\- Dis, tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu savais, pour le titre de Kristoff, rouspéta Elsa. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as su.

La cadette ricana.

\- Tu n'as jamais été très douée pour donner des noms, avoua Anna en tirant la langue et en sortant de la pièce.

Elsa voulut répliquer, mais le sourire qui naquit malgré elle sur ses lèvres la trahit.

\- Je te ramène des chocolats pour quand tu auras fini, lança la princesse en courant dans les escaliers. Je t'en prends des blancs, noirs ou au lait ?

\- Les trois, cria la reine dans l'encadrement. Et ne les mange pas tous en remontant !

Le rire unique d'Anna résonna dans le hall et parvint jusqu'à elle, lui réchauffant le cœur comme l'auraient fait mille soleils.

Elsa retourna s'assoir à son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir d'où elle sortit deux lettres vierges. Elle adressa la première au château de Corona en répondant positivement à l'invitation, puis signa et déposa le cachet en cire du royaume. Elle se leva ensuite vers la bibliothèque et en sortit un gigantesque manuscrit qu'elle posa lourdement sur la table, puis fit défiler les pages jusqu'à la lettre C.

\- Alors…

* * *

 **NDLA : Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! :D J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît pour l'instant. Bonus cookie si vous avez chopé la référence à Once Upon a Time. D'ailleurs, les références seront nombreuses par la suite (notamment dans les titres, je ne suis pas très discrète), alors ouvrez l'oeil !**  
 **Bon chapitre 2 ! :)**


	2. If the time comes you'll know what to do

**Chapitre 2**

 **If the time comes, you'll know what to do**

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs jours le temps que se passent de nombreuses actions. Tout d'abord, le temps que le royaume de Corona envoie un accusé de réception du courrier d'Elsa, et que l'auberge qu'elle avait réservée indique aussi sa confirmation. La blonde platine salua d'ailleurs la rapidité des retours de courrier de ce royaume voisin par un haussement de sourcils impressionné, lorsqu'on lui avait amené son courrier un matin de la semaine suivante.

Parallèlement, les quelques jours qui passèrent furent aussi marqués par de nombreuses crises d'excitation de la part de Anna, qui détenaient la double capacité de tout autant attendrir qu'agacer Elsa. Ses nombreuses irruptions dans son bureau ou dans le salon du premier étage, où elle aimait se reposer en buvant son thé noir à dix-sept heures tous les jours, devinrent vite exaspérantes. Et même si elle appréciait honnêtement d'être de nouveau témoin de la personnalité exubérante de sa cadette, la reine étouffa cette fois un soupir dans sa main, tandis qu'elle posait son coude sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil en la regardant bondir comme une puce.

Cela faisait environ treize ans qu'elle n'avait pas assisté à une telle scène, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'y réhabitue. Mais un sourire naquit malgré elle sur ses lèvres : c'était ce côté effervescent qu'elle aimait tant chez sa sœur et qui, en quelque sorte, la complétait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te lèves pas de ce fauteuil et vient danser un peu avec moi ?

Elsa gloussa en voyant la rouquine, le visage rayonnant, sautiller en traversant le salon.

\- Parce que je suis occupée à boire mon thé.

\- Pff, poussa simplement Anna avec une expression moqueuse. Et après ?

\- Tu sais bien que je suis chargée de travail jusqu'à demain. Je te rappelle que l'on part dans deux jours.

Elle avait utilisé le mot "rappelle", mais savait pertinemment qu'Anna comptait chaque seconde restante comme un enfant qui attend Noël.

\- _Justement_! S'exclama la princesse. Raison de plus ! Il faut qu'on fête ça !

Anna tendit vers elle une main qui allait à coup sûr l'entraîner dans une longue série de danses exaltées, aussi fit-elle mine de ne pas pouvoir y répondre en plaçant ses deux mains sur la tasse qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

\- Désolée, tu sais bien que je ne danse pas.

La rouquine eut un instant d'arrêt où elle se souvint qu'effectivement, elle avait annoncé cela lors de son couronnement un mois plus tôt.

\- Bon, d'accord.

Anna arrêta enfin de s'agiter et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle, sur lequel elle s'avachit. La bouche d'Elsa s'étira en un sourire discret. Enfin, le silence revenait dans le château et elle put boire son thé avec calme.

Il y eut un blanc, assez surprenant, et l'aînée finit sa tasse, qu'elle déposa délicatement dans la coupelle sur la petite table à côté d'elle. Elle s'appuya tranquillement contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux, laissant le simple chant des oiseaux passant par la fenêtre ouverte la relaxer. Le silence continua. Cependant, la blonde n'était pas dupe et connaissait sa sœur par cœur, aussi eut-elle un petit rire et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Allez, vas-y, parle.

Anna, presque allongée sur son fauteuil, tourna la tête vers elle avec étonnement.

\- Tu as tellement envie de me poser la question que je pourrais presque entendre tes pensées me transpercer le cerveau, ricana Elsa en explication.

La rouquine sourit à son tour. Évidemment qu'elle savait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à f—

\- Faire avant que l'on parte et qui me demande tant de temps ? Acheva Elsa à sa place. J'ai quelques dernières réunions à planifier, mes bagages à faire, il faut que je trouve un moment pour expliquer une dernière fois ce qu'il faut faire aux personnes à qui je vais relayer mes tâches, et enfin il faut que je finisse d'écrire ce satané discours qui me hante.

Anna soupira, mais ce n'était pas moqueur : elle compatissait.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose où je peux t'aider ? Ou que je peux faire à ta place ?

\- C'est très aimable de ta part, Anna, sourit Elsa d'un air attendri en tournant la tête vers elle. Mais je crains que non, une fois encore.

\- Dommage, grimaça Anna. Et le discours ? Je peux essayer de t'aider ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai en fait bientôt fini. Il ne me reste que la fin à écrire. Simplement, je stresse tellement pour demain que je ne cesse de procrastiner.

\- "Procrastiner" ? Répéta Anna, avec une expression tordue sur le visage, car elle venait de prononcer un mot qui lui était aussi incompréhensible que le nom latin d'un champignon.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te dise ce que ça veut dire, rit Elsa en se relevant dans un soupir. Tu serais capable de mettre tout le château en chantier si tu le faisais aussi.

La cadette ne chercha pas à comprendre, imaginant qu'elle avait raison, et la regarda repartir vers ses appartements.

\- Tu finis déjà ta pause ?

\- Eh oui, il faut bien. Et puis, de t'en parler, j'ai trouvé la motivation pour finir d'écrire le discours.

\- Génial, sourit Anna, ravie de la voir de nouveau confiante en elle. Tu me le feras lire, une fois fini ? Enfin, sauf si tu préfères que je le découvre en même temps que tous les sujets…

\- Bien sûr, assura Elsa.

Elle sourit et marcha dans le couloir puis monta les escaliers de l'aile Nord. Néanmoins, une fois arrivée en haut, elle bifurqua dans le couloir opposé à celui qui menait à son bureau et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle avait menti à Anna. Le discours du lendemain soir la tétanisait de peur, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de refaire face à cette feuille au dernier paragraphe inachevé. Elle avait beau se retourner la tête, il lui était impossible de trouver une fin adéquate. Chassant ces pensées sombres, elle entra dans sa chambre, dont elle repoussa la porte derrière elle. Préparer sa valise pour le festival suffirait à lui changer les esprits.

* * *

Anna trottinait d'un air distrait sur la moquette du couloir. Après être allée saluer Kristoff en amenant un sac de carottes à Sven, puis partie jouer avec Olaf et les enfants qui l'entouraient, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans cette situation d'ennui qu'elle détestait tant. Elle hésita un court moment lorsqu'elle passa par hasard à côté des escaliers qu'Elsa avait empruntés une heure plus tôt, car elle ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle s'assure que tout allait bien.

Exécutant un rapide aller-retour à la cuisine, elle empoigna un plateau de biscuits et escalada les marches deux par deux. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle comprit que, de toute évidence, Elsa ne s'y trouvait pas. Exactement comme elle le craignait, elle trouva les feuilles de son discours étalées sur le bois du secrétaire, mais pas une trace de sa sœur.

\- J'en étais sûre, murmura Anna, et elle grimaça car elle voulait justement avoir tort.

Elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la chambre de son aînée, sachant de sa triste expérience que c'était là qu'elle la trouverait.

Un voile de lumière traversait la fenêtre en face de la porte blanche et violette et venait l'illuminer d'un éclat assez surnaturel. Anna passa à travers le mur de poussière poétique révélé par le soleil et avança sa main pour toquer contre le bois.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle sourit en voyant que la porte était entrouverte et que c'était inutile, et déplia ses doigts pour pousser délicatement la porte.

\- Tu as encore le tic de vouloir frapper avant d'entrer, remarqua la voix d'Elsa, étouffée par les draps du lit, à côté duquel elle était à quatre pattes pour récupérer la malle qui se trouvait dessous.

\- Oui, désolée, l'habitude.

\- Je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas, dit Elsa en relevant la tête. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Anna remarqua que le visage qui avait accompagné la phrase lorsqu'elle était entrée était en réalité plus ému que sarcastique. La princesse savait que sa sœur s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour l'avoir rejetée durant tant d'années.

\- Ma porte est toujours ouverte, tu le sais bien, promit Elsa avec un air peiné tandis qu'elle passait devant elle pour poser la malle sur une table.

\- Oui, je sais, sourit Anna en souvenir du mois écoulé, et durant lequel elle avait enchaîné les allers et venues dans cette chambre qui lui avait toujours été cachée.

Elsa passa à autre chose pour ne pas que leurs douloureux passés refassent surface.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon gilet bleu nuit ? Je le cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure. Et il n'est pas dans cette malle non plus, constata-t-elle en refermant ce dans quoi elle venait de fouiller.

Anna fronça les sourcils en cherchant de quoi elle parlait, et posa le plateau de biscuits sur le lit.

\- Celui qui ressemble à une veste de pirate ?

Elsa soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel.

\- _Oui_ , celui qui ressemble à une veste de pirate. Et que tu as enfilé pour te moquer de moi la dernière fois que tu as dormi dans ma chambre.

\- Ah oui ! Gloussa Anna en repensant à cette soirée, et elle jeta un biscuit dans sa bouche.

Elle indiqua le haut de l'armoire.

\- Je crois que je l'avais lancé là-haut en criant "À l'abordage !", répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elsa suivit son geste, non sans un soupir, et vit effectivement la manche du gilet dépasser du haut du meuble. Par gain de temps et fainéantise de monter sur une chaise, elle agita la main gauche et l'habit se souleva dans un tourbillon d'air frais avant de descendre dans ses bras. Anna pouffa en voyant sa magie, d'un son à la fois admiratif et moqueur de sa vantardise.

\- Pratique ! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Elsa repassa devant la princesse, qui prit un autre biscuit en s'asseyant sur le lit, et ajouta le gilet à sa valise déjà bien pleine.

\- Il ne reste plus que mes affaires de toilette et c'est bon, lança-t-elle, satisfaite que cela ait prit si peu de temps.

Anna observa l'intérieur du bagage.

\- Tu prends toutes ces robes ? Je croyais que tu n'en mettais plus, maintenant que tu t'habilles avec des robes de glace.

\- Lorsque je suis à Arendelle, oui, mais à Corona, je vais éviter, expliqua Elsa.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna sa sœur, qui leva les jambes à son signe lorsqu'elle glissa de nouveau la malle sous le lit.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons évidentes. Déjà, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser ma magie à Corona. N'étant jamais partie de notre royaume, je ne sais pas si j'aurai encore mes pouvoirs là-bas. Quand bien même je pourrais encore le faire, je ne m'habillerais certainement pas avec une robe de glace. Tu imagines la tête des gens lorsqu'ils verront ça ? J'ai eu ma dose en révélant ma magie ici, merci.

Anna voulut répliquer pour la défendre, mais elle avait objectivement raison, et se ravisa.

\- Ensuite, je ne sais pas quel temps il va faire sur place, et si je pouvais éviter l'accident vestimentaire, ce serait bien, sourit-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle avec un soupir fatigué.

\- Je comprends, ricana sa sœur à son humour. Un biscuit ?

Elle lui tendit le plateau et Elsa se servit.

\- Je pensais que tu allais prendre des muffins.

\- J'ai voulu changer, pour une f—Attends, quoi ? S'arrêta Anna. Comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?

Elsa pencha la tête et lui glissa un regard explicite. La princesse comprit toute seule. Presque chaque jour depuis que le fjord avait fondu de l'hiver éternel, et qu'elles renouaient le contact, Anna avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir chaque jour avec quelque chose à manger.

Tandis qu'Elsa croquait son biscuit en regardant par la fenêtre, la rouquine réfléchit attentivement à la manière dont elle allait aborder le sujet du discours avec sa sœur. Elle savait qu'il la stressait au plus haut point, et se remémora la première fois où elle lui en avait parlé, des jours auparavant.

Il y avait une tradition, non seulement à Arendelle mais dans plusieurs royaumes voisins, qui était que le monarque en place devait faire un petit discours à son peuple lorsqu'il s'absentait quelques jours. Cela n'était ni diplomatique, ni capital, et d'ailleurs bon nombre avaient arrêté de le faire. Ce discours était de toute manière très simple et rarement long, et Anna n'avait pas compris pourquoi Elsa paniquait autant à cette tâche. Mais quand elle lui avait expliqué à quel point, pour elle, cela était important, Anna avait saisi la toute autre dimension que prenaient ces simples feuilles posées sur son bureau : Elsa était jeune. À vrai dire, la plus jeune souveraine que le royaume ait connu de toute son Histoire. Elle avait peu d'expérience, n'étant au trône depuis quelques semaines à peine, et elle était déjà nationalement connue pour ses pouvoirs aussi magnifiques que dangereux.

Et voilà que, moins d'un mois après son couronnement, elle s'absentait déjà. Et pour plus d'une semaine. Nombreux était les dignitaires et autres haut-gradés du royaume à avoir rouspété face à cette "ineptie", pour reprendre leur terme, et Elsa devait leur prouver que cela n'était que pure coïncidence, et que n'étant qu'au tout début de son règne, il fallait lui laisser le temps de prouver sa dévotion. Et surtout, ne pas la juger pour si peu. Alors ce discours avait revêtu une toute autre importance, qui devenait double : prouver aux sceptiques qu'elle avait mis en place tout ce qu'il fallait pour gérer le royaume en son absence, et assurer à l'autre part de ses sujets, ceux qui s'attristaient de son départ, que son séjour hors des terres ne serait que de courte durée.

En repensant à tout cela, Anna baissa les yeux et tritura ses cheveux dénoués. Connaissant la personnalité d'Elsa, elle imagina que, victime depuis des années d'anxiété chronique, elle devait être au bord d'une de ses crises d'angoisse maintenant réputées.

\- Comment tu te sens, par rapport au discours ? Murmura Anna, d'un ton calme pour ne pas la stresser davantage.

Sa sœur soupira sans détacher ses yeux de la fenêtre et répondit.

\- Affreusement mal. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes.

\- Seulement pour la phrase finale ? Allons bon.

La reine lui lança un regard irrité.

\- Non, attends, s'excusa Anna. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Simplement, tu as réussi jusqu'ici à écrire tout un superbe discours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu bloques, soudainement ?

Elsa ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le lit, les mains jointes sur le ventre.

\- Je stresse. La dernière phase est la plus importante.

\- Tu as juste à dire "Au revoir", plaisanta Anna.

\- Je parle de la phrase juste avant, sourit à demi Elsa.

Anna s'allongea à son tour, observant comme elle les poutres du plafond peintes en blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te stresse, exactement ?

\- Ça pourrait bien être la dernière phrase que j'adresse au royaume, lâcha Elsa, la voix emplie d'émotion.

La princesse tourna vivement la tête.

\- Que… Comment ça ?

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On pourrait bien ne jamais revenir.

En un éclair, les visages de leur mère et de leur père jaillirent dans l'esprit d'Anna. Avec un geste mental, et les écarta vite avant d'être emplie de tristesse.

\- Ne dis pas ça, voyons.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Oui, mais euh, non. C'est probable, je ne peux pas te le cacher, mais écoute.

Elle se redressa sur avant-bras pour lui faire-face.

\- Dis-toi que pour le peuple, ils verront cela comme n'importe quel autre discours. Et ce sera ton premier discours ! Il ne doit pas finir avec une phrase signifiant un adieu. Tu dois leur montrer que c'est positif. C'est un simple "Je reviendrai vite", finalement !

Elsa leva les yeux vers elle, le regard larmoyant.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient une impression que tu as peur de les abandonner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Surtout pas ! Se frustra Elsa.

\- Alors tu sais comment finir ce discours ! S'exclama Anna, rayonnante. Comme d'habitude lorsque tu t'adresses aux personnes du village. Avec naturel.

\- Avec naturel, répéta Elsa.

\- Tu en es capable, tu sais. Pense à ce que tu fais tous les jours.

Anna eut une expression confiante, et s'allongea de nouveau. Un silence s'installa, où Elsa cogitait, et soudain son visage s'éclaircit.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que je vais écrire.

Anna tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle. À sa grande joie, un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit !

Et sur ce, elle lui secoua le bras avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'Elsa ricanait de soulagement.

* * *

Au grand dam d'Elsa, toutefois, l'heure du discours le lendemain soir arriva beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Tout le monde était attroupé dans la cour intérieure du château : femmes, hommes, enfants, tous les citoyens d'Arendelle étaient là, qu'importe leurs postes ou leurs métiers. Tous avaient quitté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour venir voir leur reine, le visage ravi ou les sourcils froncés de dépit. La foule s'emplissait de seconde en seconde et s'attroupait devant l'estrade en bois qui avait été mise en place dans la journée. Anna s'attendrit en voyant Elsa fixer la foule d'un air franchement paniqué. Mais c'est en baissant les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains que la princesse perçut l'indice le plus fragrant de son inquiétude.

\- Tu stresses ? Devina Anna.

Elsa tourna la tête vers elle et suivit son indication car elle pointait du doigt les feuilles du discours que la blonde avait entre les doigts. Elsa poussa une exclamation : les papiers avaient tellement été imprégnés de sa magie les dix dernières minutes qu'il en était ondulé, comme s'il avait pris l'eau. Anna regarda avec embarras et affection son aînée soudainement paniquer en agitant les feuilles froissées, essayant de se calmer pour dégeler le papier. La reine essaya d'aplatir les feuilles contre le mur de pierre à côté d'elles, mais rien n'y faisait, surtout que les pierres rustiques s'avéraient très rugueuses et bosselées.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Elsa, l'assura Anna d'une voix douce.

\- Si, c'est grave ! S'exclama sa sœur, et la panique déformait sa voix.

Elle continuait d'agiter les feuilles.

\- Je ne connais pas du tout mon discours par cœur !

Anna pouffa discrètement, car c'était évidemment faux. Elsa se souvenait très bien de tout ce qu'elle écrivait.

\- Tu maîtrises le sujet, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sauras trouver les mots.

Elle aura tenté, mais comme elle s'y attendait, cette phrase n'eut aucun effet sur son aînée.

\- Comment je fais, maintenant ? Haleta Elsa, car l'encre sur les feuilles était légèrement diluée.

Anna sentit une infime brise tournoyer au-dessus d'elle et crut même apercevoir le début de quelques flocons, ainsi agit-elle au quart de tour avant que son état n'empire, et elle posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Elsa.

La cadette la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas y arriver, d'accord ?

Rapidement, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de thérapeutique dans les yeux de sa sœur, Elsa se calma et sa respiration ralentit. Dans un mouvement, la blonde posa les feuilles au pied de l'estrade, et expira lentement pour se donner le courage de formuler le discours sans ses notes. Anna sourit à sa confiance. La rouquine leva les yeux vers l'horloge au-dessus de la chapelle à l'autre bout de la cour intérieure, et vit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes. Elle accompagna sa sœur en haut des escaliers, à côté de l'encadrement qu'elle devrait franchir pour faire face à la foule.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser. Tu vas y arriver, je te le promets.

Elle lui serra le bras et Elsa lui répondit par un hochement de tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Tout en reculant vers les escaliers, Anna lui adressa un grand sourire et leva ses deux pouces en l'air. Mais elle marchait sans regarder où elle allait et dévala les marches en roulé-boulé avec un cri de surprise.

\- Attention ! Haleta Elsa.

Elle tendit les doigts pour pouvoir la rattraper avec un mouvement de neige, mais se ravisa aussitôt et glissa brusquement ses mains sous ses bras, se recroquevillant un peu sur elle-même. Par réflexe, elle n'utilisa surtout pas sa magie sur sa sœur, traumatisée d'avance par la moindre blessure que cela pourrait lui causer. Surtout qu'après avoir gelé des feuilles inconsciemment, ses pouvoirs étaient on ne peut plus connectés à ses émotions. Heureusement, il n'y avait que quelques marches et Anna atterrit au bas des escaliers sur les fesses.

\- Je n'ai rien ! Je n'ai rien ! Lança-t-elle autour d'elle, bien que personne ne la regardait.

"Tant mieux", pensa-t-elle, "parce que c'était ridicule"

\- Désolée, Anna, dit Elsa au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit en voyant son air paniqué, et surtout sa posture qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Ça va, Elsa, je n'ai rien, assura-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Désolée, j'aurais voulu te rattraper avec ma magie, mais j'ai peur de…

Elsa n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle déglutit avec chagrin et essaya de penser à autre chose.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Et tout va bien aller !

Elles échangèrent un regard et la blonde retrouva lentement le sourire. Soudainement, il y eut une mélodie de trompettes, qui annonça le début du discours.

Elsa fit subitement volte-face, prit une grande inspiration et avança dans la lumière. Son visage s'éclaira alors d'un profond et honnête soulagement lorsque la foule hurla sa joie. Attendrie par ce qu'elle voyait, Anna admirait son visage serein, et se joint aux applaudissements avec exaltation. Après quelques secondes, lorsque les habitants eurent fini d'applaudir, la reine débuta son discours.

* * *

 **NDLA : Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus Angst que le premier. Mais heh, du drama reste du drama ! Relax, chaque moment triste/panique dans ma fic est suivi d'un moment joyeux ;) ...et inversement. Oups, j'aurais peut-être pas dû vous dire ça. Now you know !**  
 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 3 ! :D**


	3. Life's too short

**Chapitre 3**

 **Life's too short**

* * *

Les dernières aurores boréales luisaient au-dessus du château lorsqu'Elsa frappa doucement à la porte entrouverte de la chambre de sa sœur.

\- Anna ? Murmura-t-elle avant d'entrer lentement dans la pièce.

Un grognement étouffé lui parvint en guise de réponse.

\- Le ciel est réveillé, donc je suis réveillée, chuchota Elsa en s'approchant du lit silencieusement.

Elle prenait volontairement le même ton que la cadette avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour la réveiller il y a des années de cela lorsqu'elles descendaient jouer en cachette la nuit.

\- Mmmh, lui répondit simplement la rouquine en se tournant vers elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

Un léger fil de bave reliait sa bouche entrouverte à l'oreiller et elle avait les cheveux si ébouriffés qu'on aurait dit qu'elle revenait d'un ouragan. Elsa éclata de rire face à ce qu'elle voyait mais se couvrit aussitôt la bouche en se souvenant qu'il était très tôt et qu'une partie du personnel dormait probablement encore.

Le rire si rare de sa sœur fit lentement ouvrir les yeux à Anna.

\- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tellement brisée par le sommeil que la reine eut du mal à retenir un autre rire.

\- Tes cheveux. C'est une catastrophe, ricana-t-elle derrière ses mains.

Anna élargit son sourire et se redressa avec peine en passant sa main dans sa crinière. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Cinq heures du matin. On part dans une heure, précisa l'aînée en lui souriant.

Anna grommela avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller.

\- C'est pas humain de réveiller les gens à cette heure, soupira-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

\- Dépêche-toi, la poussa gentiment Elsa, le navire ne va pas nous attendre éternellement.

\- Comme s'il allait partir sans nous, sourit la crinière cuivrée en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'ai juste envie d'arriver à temps, expliqua la Reine. J'ai réservé le dîner à l'hôtel le soir de notre arrivée.

Anna sursauta et ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Tu as réservé un hôtel ?

L'aînée approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Un hôtel comment ? Surgit Anna en s'asseyant sur le lit, complètement réveillée.

Elsa dut se forcer à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas rire face à son excitation contagieuse.

\- Calme et simple. Je n'ai pas envie de nous faire remarquer.

Il y eut un moment de silence où le sourire d'Anna s'évanouit.

\- Mais avec tout le cortège qui va nous accompagner…

\- Quel cortège ?

La rouquine regarda sa sœur avec tristesse.

\- Bah, le cortège royal, tout ça, tout ça, qui va forcément te suivre vu que tu es la reine…

\- Anna… Commença Elsa.

\- Et puis les soldats aussi…

\- Anna.

\- Et évidemment des membres du conseil, on ne sait jamais…

\- Anna ! Coupa Elsa en levant les mains.

La princesse interrompit ses pensées et se tourna vers elle.

\- Rien de tout cela ne va nous accompagner.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un long regard.

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- J'ai fait en sorte que nous soyons tranquilles et discrètes, expliqua l'aînée en prenant le tabouret de sa coiffeuse pour s'assoir. Aussi, je n'ai engagé que deux gardes qui auront pour seules missions de nous conduire en navire à Corona et de simplement nous escorter durant le séjour pour intervenir en cas de problème.

Anna la regarda bouche bée, ce qui ajoutait du comique à son visage matinal.

\- Je n'ai réservé que deux chambres, pour attirer le moins d'attention poss—

Anna l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Elsa… Murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

La sœur aux cheveux blonds platine ne répondit rien mais sourit tendrement en la laissant se blottir contre elle.

\- Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

\- Pour _nous_ , corrigea la reine. C'est une semaine de vacances que nous allons passer ensemble, toi et moi. Ce n'est pas un voyage d'affaires et encore moins une cérémonie. Je souhaite que l'on en profite sans encombre, expliqua-t-elle en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux, qui miroitaient d'émotion.

Anna sourit et manqua d'échapper une larme. Mais soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Attends… Deux chambres…?

\- Une pour les gardes et une pour nous deux, assura Elsa en se relevant.

Le sourire qui joignit les deux oreilles de sa petite sœur fut le plus beau de tous.

\- GÉNIAAAL ! Hurla la princesse en sautillant sur son lit.

\- _Chuuuut_ , gronda Elsa en lui faisant signe de se taire, mais elle eut du mal à retenir un rire. Allez, maintenant, prépare-toi, on part très bientôt. Habille-toi simplement, nous déjeunerons sur le navire.

Anna se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de joie alors qu'elle se précipitait derrière le paravent pour se changer.

* * *

\- Elsa ! Attends !

La reine se retourna en entendant son nom dans le couloir. Anna trottinait vers elle en réarrangeant au dernier moment ses cheveux en un chignon tressé. Sa sœur sourit en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de la coiffure qu'elle avait le jour de son Couronnement et qu'elle avait trouvée magnifique la seule différence était que les rubans qui maintenaient ses mèches étaient ce jour-ci roses et blancs et non verts et jaunes. Elsa pouffa en remarquant qu'elle n'était jamais prête à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr que je t'attends, soupira l'ainée en la regardant nouer ses cheveux rebelles avec difficulté. Je n'allais pas partir sans toi.

\- Raaah, celui-là est plus court que l'autre, je n'arrive pas à maintenir les mèches de derrière en place, grommela Anna en tirant la langue. J'aurais dû essayer avant.

\- Je vais t'aider, fit Elsa en saisissant les rubans.

Mais contre toute attente, elle les ôta du chignon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…?

\- Pas besoin des rubans, sourit Elsa.

Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux d'Anna et les remonta tout autour de son chignon, prenant soin de rassembler toutes ses boucles rousses en désordre. Anna sentit alors une sensation fraîche et relaxante sur son crâne et dans sa nuque. De légers crissements parvinrent à ses oreilles et elle sourit en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu me mets du gel comme dans les tiens ?

\- Exactement, sourit Elsa.

Puis elle resserra les doigts en rabattant sa frange sur son front, surplombant le visage émerveillé de sa petite sœur, embellit du même regard rêveur et admiratif qu'Elsa avait l'habitude d'y voir treize ans plus tôt.

\- Voilà.

Anna leva lentement les mains et frôla ses cheveux, craignant d'abimer l'œuvre de son aînée. Elsa éclata de rire en voyant son hésitation.

\- Tu peux les toucher, tu sais, gloussa-t-elle en re-solidifiant les siens et en les décorant de nouveaux flocons.

La cadette sourit à l'idée et caressa son chignon, puis gloussa à la sensation.

\- C'est dingue !

\- C'est surtout bien mieux que ta crinière de réveil, sourit Elsa. Allez, on y va, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée du hall.

\- Attends !

Elsa se retourna de nouveau. Anna rougissait et se dandinait sur place, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, la voix rompue par l'émotion.

Le visage de la reine fondit en un doux sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, Anna.

La cadette trottina pour la rejoindre et lui serra le bras en marchant à ses côtés dans la cour du château.

\- Tu sais…

\- Mmh ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu appliques ta magie sur moi.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le regard d'Elsa se perdit soudainement dans le vide.

\- En fait, non, pas vraiment… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Anna se rendit aussitôt compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et du poids de ses mots.

\- Oh, Elsa… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- Ça va, Anna. Tout va bien.

La reine s'était néanmoins écartée et se crispait les mains d'un air absent tandis qu'elles traversaient la cour.

\- Non, Elsa, pardon. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce moment-là, désolée, bredouilla Anna en multipliant ses gestes d'excuse. Ni l'autre moment, eut-elle l'erreur d'ajouter en se remémorant la deuxième fois qu'Elsa l'avait blessée avec sa magie.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de la mèche blanche obtenue à cinq ans, l'accident qui lui avait été raconté par Elsa, mais elle se souviendrait toujours de la fois où, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvée dans son palais de glace, sa sœur l'avait involontairement touchée au cœur, résultant de la pétrifier à mort le lendemain devant ses yeux, sous forme d'éternelle statue.

Anna déglutit au traumatisant souvenir que cela devait certainement provoquer chez Elsa et se confondit en excuses de plus belle.

\- Oh... Bon sang, Elsa, je suis vraiiiiment une idiote. Je ne le fais pas exprès, je t'assure, c'est juste que…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Anna, l'assura la blonde en se forçant à sourire, même si elle avait toujours les mains serrées.

\- Elsa.

La cadette lui pris les mains dans les siennes et la fixa dans les yeux. La reine fut surprise mais ne tenta pas de dévier le regard, désormais déterminée à ne plus jamais fuir une conversation avec elle.

\- Elsa, écoute. Pour moi, c'est ça la première fois. D'accord ?

Elle attendit que sa sœur ait acquiescé pour continuer.

\- Je ne compte pas les autres fois.

Anna eu un petit sourire et son aura débordait d'une telle assurance et d'une telle sérénité qu'Elsa sourit à son tour, honnêtement cette fois.

\- Ce que tu arrives à faire avec ta magie, c'est juste… Incroyable ! S'exclama Anna en passant une main sur la délicate pellicule de glace sur sa tête. Et tout aussi magnifique. Et je suis ravie d'avoir le même style que toi, maintenant ! Acheva-t-elle en riant.

L'humeur d'Elsa s'éclaira. Le rire de sa cadette était très contagieux. Elle pouffa à son tour, comme à chaque fois. Un tel enthousiasme, un tel altruisme et une telle sincérité faisait de sa sœur la personne pour qui elle aurait tout donné, rien que pour passer le restant de ses jours en sa simple présence, tant elle l'embaumait de joie de vivre.

\- Bon, on doit y aller, sourit Elsa, sinon on va être en retard.

\- Ah oui ! Le bateau !

Anna courut en criant jusqu'au port. Le bruit de ses pas, frappant les pavés du pont, résonna jusqu'au cœur d'Elsa. Calmement, elle regarda s'éloigner cette rouquine surexcitée aux premières lumières du matin, à l'idée de voyager hors du royaume pour la première fois.

La princesse Anna d'Arendelle. Sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Celle qu'elle protègerait plus que tout au monde.

Son visage s'éclaircit et, dans l'aurore la plus chaleureuse qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentie, se lança à la poursuite de celle qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire au retour de leur complicité.

* * *

 **NDLA : Vous allez kiffer le navire.**

 **Bon chapitre 4 à tous ! ;)**


	4. I will go down with this ship

**Chapitre 4**

 **I will go down with this ship**

* * *

Le fait que ce soit la première fois pour elles deux qu'elles quittent le royaume rendait Anna fébrile, c'était certain, mais Elsa partageait aussi cette hâte de découvrir le monde, même si elle se forçait à dissimuler son enthousiasme enfantin auprès des gardes devant lesquels elles passèrent.

Le voyage était prévu pour durer trois ou quatre jours, aller comme retour, et alors qu'Anna s'imaginait déjà s'ennuyer terriblement à bord, Elsa restait sereine en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait pris soin d'inclure dans le navire.

En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel bateau de la flotte d'Arendelle, mais bel et bien de son navire personnel. Depuis toujours, chaque membre de la famille royale jouissait du privilège de posséder une embarcation attitrée à partir de vingt et un ans. Lorsqu'il a semblé évident d'en faire créer un à Elsa, c'est-à-dire deux années auparavant pour inclure le temps de sa construction, les architectes eurent la délicate tâche de lui demander si elle souhaitait que l'on se base sur les dessins de celui de son père pour concevoir le sien. Après une longue réflexion et aussi beaucoup d'émoi, Elsa refusa, compte tenu du fait que ce navire – même si ce n'était en aucun cas de la faute de sa structure – était celui qui avait péri en mer en l'emmenant lui et sa femme ainsi que l'équipage au fond des flots. Compréhensive, l'équipe de concepteurs lui avait alors proposée qu'elle se joigne à eux pour dessiner un navire totalement inédit et suivant sur ses propres préférences.

Ainsi, Elsa avait passé une partie de son temps libre des deux dernières années à dérouler de grandes feuilles sur le secrétaire de son bureau, s'emparer de crayons et multiplier les croquis de ce qui lui semblait être l'embarcation privée idéale. Recluse dans ses appartements comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être les onze années antérieures, elle effectuait régulièrement des allers-retours entre ses plans de travail et le petit cabinet où elle rencontrait le contremaître de la construction, à qui elle expliquait ses projets. Celui-ci avait remarqué, au fur et à mesure de leurs réunions, que la future reine possédait un véritable talent en architecture.

Chacun de ses croquis était d'une précision et d'une exactitude stupéfiantes. Elle ne dessinait pas forcément bien, mais détenait un sens remarquable de l'équilibre artistique, de la symétrie et de la logique des structures. Bouche bée, l'architecte l'avait complimentée sur ses capacités et demandé comment il était possible d'être aussi douée sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de cours spécifiques dans ce domaine. Modeste mais aussi un peu étonnée d'elle-même, Elsa avait simplement répondu que cela devait être dû à son côté un peu maniaque. L'homme avait alors éclaté de rire et lui avait serré la main – autrefois gantée, bien évidemment – avant de lui donner rendez-vous comme chaque fois pour la semaine suivante.

En réalité, Elsa savait que cela était surtout grâce au fait que durant son isolement, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait entre deux livres qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur, il lui arrivait de lever la tête pour observer le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées. Et il était peu dire que l'intérieur de sa chambre, en plus d'être d'une hauteur gigantesque et presque entièrement en bois, bénéficiait d'une charpente fascinante composée d'un assemblage de poutres très précis. La jeune blonde s'était donc indirectement inspirée de l'architecture du château d'Arendelle pour dessiner son navire, mais aussi pour faire jaillir hors de neige son extraordinaire palais de glace.

L'architecte du navire avait d'ailleurs bien failli s'évanouir lorsqu'Elsa lui avait raconté qu'elle avait conçu le palais en moins d'une nuit, et qu'elle ne s'était même pas sentie essoufflée après cela. "La magie rend tout plus simple et plus rapide", avait-elle avoué en souriant.

Les deux sœurs étaient arrivées sur le ponton joignant le navire au port, et exactement comme ce à quoi Elsa s'attendait, Anna poussa une exclamation en voyant le navire de son aînée pour la première fois. D'une hauteur très impressionnante, l'embarcation était toutefois légèrement moins longue que la moyenne, et ne comportait que deux mâts.

Le navire était peint d'un magnifique brun auburn, luisant dans les premières lumières du matin, et les couleurs des drapeaux qui claquaient fièrement au vent sur les cordages rappelaient celles des écussons gravés le long de la coque, les mêmes que ceux présents sur certains balcons et murs du château. Sur l'un des deux mâts pendait une gigantesque et splendide voile aux couleurs du royaume, le vert sapin et le violet byzantium, arborant en son centre le crocus doré symbolique du renouveau, grande valeur nationale. Tandis que sur le deuxième flottait une voile d'un violet uni plus clair, avec comme blason un symbole bien familier…

Anna ricana en reconnaissant le flocon à six branches aux motifs uniques, la signature caractéristique de sa sœur. La rouquine se tourna elle avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, avoua Elsa en haussant les épaules.

La princesse éclata de rire et passa son bras autour du sien.

\- Il est magnifique, Elsa. Vraiment superbe.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur, souffla la reine d'un air espiègle, en l'incitant à la suivre tandis qu'elle montait à bord.

* * *

\- Waoh.

\- Ça va faire quatre fois que tu dis "Waoh", soupira Elsa. Tu comptes le dire à chaque pièce ?

\- S'il le faut, sourit Anna en admirant celle dans laquelle elles venaient d'entrer.

La cabine contenant le bureau d'Elsa était vraisemblablement la plus spacieuse, non seulement parce que c'était logique, mais aussi parce qu'elle était objectivement grande. Anna soupçonnait la salle de prendre un quart de l'espace disponible sous le pont, et c'était peu dire. Elle avança dans la pièce en titubant un peu, car le navire était déjà parti sur les flots, et observa derrière le secrétaire. Le plus marquant dans le bureau était bien sûr l'ensemble de fenêtres qui faisait tout le mur du fond, avec une vue imprenable sur la mer, que l'on retrouve dans les cabines des capitaines. À bord du navire, entraîné par le vent matinal, les deux sœurs quittaient la Norvège.

La rouquine fut soudainement perdue dans ses pensées en regardant à travers les carreaux. Au loin, on pouvait voir le port d'Arendelle s'éloigner dans les couleurs orangées de l'aurore tandis que le navire tanguait comme pour dire adieu. Elsa comprit et se joignit à elle silencieusement.

\- C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui. Ça me paraît étrange de savoir qu'on part pour la première fois de la maison. Regarde, on voit encore un peu les remparts du château !

\- Hmm, répondit la reine, mais on entendait déjà en cette courte affirmation un tremblement dû à l'émotion.

Anna se tourna vers elle, inquiète, et vit les yeux de sa sœur briller de fines larmes. Avec une moue triste, la princesse glissa ses doigts dans la main gauche de sa sœur et la lui serra doucement.

\- Hé. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oui, soupira la blonde, puis elle sourit et cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

Elle se tourna vers sa cadette qui lui rendit son sourire.

\- Que dirais-tu de voir notre cabine de chambre ?

\- Je te suis ! s'exclama Anna en récupérant son sac qu'elle avait posé sur le parquet.

À sa surprise, au lieu de prendre la porte par laquelle elles étaient arrivées, elles se dirigèrent vers l'autre à sa gauche. La princesse repensa au couloir qu'elles avaient traversé.

Jusqu'ici, elles avaient d'abord vu la salle de repas et la cuisine, déjà pleins à craquer d'aliments, ce qui l'avait fait saliver. Puis un cagibi assez grand où Elsa avait placé un échiquier, une bibliothèque, des jeux de cartes, un domino et des puzzles au cas où elles s'ennuieraient – même si les jeux étaient principalement pour Anna, dont elle savait les goûts assez enfantins – et enfin la cabine des deux matelots qui les accompagnaient. Celle-ci risquait, même si elle était large et pouvait accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes, de faire sentir à l'étroit ses deux occupants ; car les gardes qu'Elsa avait soigneusement sélectionnés pour les protéger étaient aussi des marins de plus de deux mètres de haut et à la musculature impressionnante.

Anna suivit le geste de son aînée lorsqu'elle lui indiqua de pénétrer dans la pièce qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, au fond du deuxième couloir, et se promit de ne pas pousser d'exclamation lorsqu'elle en verrait l'intérieur.

Mais elle en fut incapable.

\- Nom d'Odin ! Haleta-t-elle, et elle entendit Elsa pouffer derrière elle au choix de l'expression.

La pièce semblait aussi grande que le bureau, seulement ici deux lits doubles prenaient quasiment toute la place. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux, une lampe surplombait chaque lit, et elle ne put compter combien elle voyait de coussins tant il semblait y en avoir partout. La pièce baignait dans une lumière douce, apportée par les deux hublots, et c'est là qu'Anna remarqua la porte menant à la salle de bain, dont elle s'empara aussitôt de la poignée. L'intérieur était bien entendu petit, mais très soigné et bien organisé. En balayant du regard la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, elle tomba sur le reflet de sa sœur dans le miroir. Attendrie par ses réactions, elle souriait aussi en penchant la tête.

\- Merci ! Lança Anna en se jetant dans ses bras. C'est incroyable.

\- C'est juste un navire, pouffa Elsa sur son épaule.

Anna recula d'un pas avec une expression railleuse et admira encore la pièce.

\- Tu peux poser tes affaires sur n'importe quel lit, je m'en fiche, proposa la blonde en revenant dans la chambre.

\- Je prends celui de gauche, alors ! Choisit Anna d'une voix lointaine depuis la salle de bain.

Dans une moue un peu déçue, Elsa retira silencieusement son sac du lit de gauche pour le poser sur le lit de droite.

* * *

La première journée à bord passa bien plus vite qu'Anna ne l'aurait pensé. Elle s'attendait à s'ennuyer, à devoir trouver mille et une techniques pour passer le temps. Mais heureusement, Elsa avait équipé de manière très complète les pièces du navire pour toujours s'occuper. Bien que naviguer à bord d'un bateau la rende nerveuse et embrouille ses pensées, le voyage s'avéra très relaxant.

Elle passait son temps à discuter avec Elsa, regarder travailler les deux marins qui leurs serviraient de gardes du corps, et à observer calmement les flots. Ce qui était curieux, car elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de regarder quelque chose aussi calmement de toute sa vie. Elle savait, et son aînée ne cessait de le remarquer, qu'elle possédait le caractère vite déchaîné typique d'une personne hyperactive, et en assumait d'ailleurs les conséquences. Aussi, les très nombreux objets brisés du château d'Arendelle en témoignaient, ainsi que tous les membres du personnel – et malheureusement deux ou trois dignitaires étrangers – sur lesquels elle avait maladroitement renversé quelque chose. Or, elle fut réellement surprise de se rendre compte que regarder les vagues la calmait, même si comme à chaque fois, elle repensait à ses parents dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur la mer.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur l'horizon, et ses nuances orangées coloraient délicatement la surface de l'eau. Anna s'appuya sur un des plats bords en bois vernis pour contempler la vaste étendue sur laquelle ils naviguaient. Pensive, elle passa ses doigts sur les gravures de la coque du bateau et sourit aussitôt en sentant qu'Elsa avait jugé important de reproduire les crocus d'Arendelle, le blason familial, en série tout le long de la coque, de la proue à la poupe. Elle baissa les yeux et la vision des motifs confirma son toucher. Peintes aux couleurs du royaume, des gravures de la taille de son poing représentaient tour à tour des volutes de glace, des crocus ou des motifs scandinaves traditionnels. La rouquine distingua même, à certains endroits sur la frise, des flocons taillés avec minutie dans le bois. Souriant de plus belle, elle prit du recul et passa admirativement sa main le long du plat-bord, puis contempla de nouveau l'horizon, mais son sourire différa cette fois.

"Elle a tellement changé", pensa-t-elle pleine d'émotion à l'adresse de ses parents. "En bien, je veux dire…" S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, bien que personne ne l'ai corrigée. "Si seulement vous pouviez la voir. Elle n'a plus peur de ses pouvoirs maintenant. Ils ne font plus qu'un avec elle et on est beaucoup plus proches. Je n'ai su qu'elle pouvait contrôler la neige et la glace il n'y a qu'un mois, et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus l'imaginer sans, tant ses yeux brillent quand elle utilise sa magie". Anna esquissa un sourire de nostalgie. "Vous me manquez. Terriblement. Mais elle n'a jamais cessé d'essayer de garder la tête haute depuis que vous êtes partis. Vous pouvez être fiers d'elle. Je suis fière d'elle. Tout comme elle est fière d'être ce qu'elle est."

À ces mots, elle cajola d'un air absent les gravures, le regard perdu et larmoyant fixé sur une image de son père et de sa mère, les visages sereins, comme oscillant au-dessus des flots.

\- Pensive ?

La cadette sursauta brusquement et se retourna à la voix familière.

\- Oh, tu es là. Je ne t'avais pas entendue approcher.

Le souffle court, elle s'appuya de nouveau sur le plat-bord, tandis que la blonde souriait tendrement en venant poser ses avant-bras comme elle à ses côtés.

\- Tu… Euh… Ça fait longtemps que tu m'écou—je veux dire, que tu me regardes…? Bredouilla Anna, déconcertée.

Elsa haussa un sourcil amusé et continua de sourire.

\- Un peu, mais pas beaucoup, je te rassure. Et puis tu ne parlais pas, précisa-t-elle.

\- Oh, oui, je disais ça comme ça, mentit Anna, parce qu'elle craignait surtout d'avoir dit ses pensées à voix haute.

Il y eu un long silence, où les deux sœurs se contentèrent d'admirer le coucher du soleil en écoutant le bruit des vagues, bercées par les mouvements du navire.

\- Ils me manquent tellement.

Anna ne répondit d'abord rien, croyant que c'était elle qui avait parlé tant cette idée occupait tout son esprit, puis tressauta en réalisant que c'était la voix d'Elsa qui avait murmuré cela. La princesse baissa les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, marmonna-t-elle, la voix comme étouffée par une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, mais le resserrement dans son cou dû à l'émotion l'incitait à craquer. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers son aînée, qui à sa surprise, mais ce ne fut pas étonnant pour autant, eu la joue droite brillant d'une larme scintillant au crépuscule. Elle l'écrasa d'un revers de manche juste après qu'Anna l'ait aperçue.

\- Elsa… Chuchota la rouquine d'un ton rassurant.

Elsa déglutit lentement, luttant manifestement de toutes ses forces aussi pour ne pas pleurer davantage.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Sa voix était enraillée, déformée également par une boule dans sa gorge, et on pouvait presque entendre ses mains crisper le bois de la coque pour l'aider à calmer son chagrin.

\- J'aimerais juste… Continua-t-elle, lentement. J'aimerais juste qu'ils soient là avec nous pour qu'on ait pu aller voir le festival ensemble.

La princesse acquiesça, bien qu'elle ne fût pas certaine qu'Elsa la voie car elle s'efforçait de fixer l'horizon pour ne pas céder et pleurer en croisant ses yeux.

\- Ça aurait été génial, oui, avoua la cadette, suivant son regard.

Et instinctivement, elle se mit à sourire, car une pensée positive naquit dans son esprit et elle savait que c'était exactement ce dont elles avaient besoin toutes les deux.

\- Et puis, j'aurais bien aimé que papa soit là pour nous raconter des histoires drôles. Je ne suis pas très rassurée sur un bateau.

Inspirant calmement, un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elsa. Cela formait déjà une énorme victoire pour sa sœur, dont le visage s'éclaira.

\- Moi non plus, admit la Reine. J'ai un peu la peur de naviguer, en fait.

\- Évidemment, commenta Anna.

Cela allait de soi que l'une comme l'autre aient une certaine phobie de voyager en mer après les événements trois ans en arrière. Elle pensait avoir tiré un trait sur cette peur avec le temps, mais Anna constata que comme elle, sa sœur ne parvenait pas à oublier le passé. Alors, tandis qu'un nouveau long silence s'installait entre les deux, la rouquine essaya le plus discrètement possible de tendre sa main vers la sienne, mais constata qu'Elsa l'avait déjà ouverte dans sa direction.

Anna répondit à sa demande muette et serra ses doigts le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait une fois joints à ceux d'Elsa.

Les minutes passèrent, puis brusquement, Anna frissonna, le vent du soir passant sur ses épaules découvertes.

\- Tu as froid ? Comprit Elsa, qui lâcha sa main et tourna aussitôt la tête, les sourcils levés d'inquiétude.

\- Non, ça va, mentit très mal la rouquine, car sa posture de bras croisés ne trompait personne.

\- Anna, soupira la Reine, embarrassée. C'est le genre de choses qu'il faut me dire, parce que je ne m'en rends pas compte du tout, tu sais.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Le truc de la glace, rappela Anna.

Son aînée lui indiqua les escaliers menant aux cabines, et Anna comprit à son regard que ce n'était pas négociable. Elle descendit l'escalier, frustrée.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as froid et que tu ne me dis rien ? Demanda Elsa. J'ai senti le vent qui se levait mais je n'ai pas remarqué le changement de température…

\- Non, juste moins d'une minute.

Elle l'entendit qui s'arrêtait brusquement dans les marches derrière elle, mettant sa parole en doute.

\- C'est vrai ! Jura Anna en se retournant, et le visage d'Elsa s'adoucit.

\- Tu me dis bien, la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Oui… Soupira Anna, exactement sur le même ton qu'un enfant qu'on agace, mais elle sourit car elle savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bien.

La première cabine en bas de ces escaliers était celle de leur chambre, aussi Elsa ouvrit la porte en grand et indiqua un des placards.

\- Il y a des couvertures là-dedans, tu peux en prendre une si tu veux.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Questionna la cadette, voyant bien qu'Elsa ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait dans le couloir.

\- Préparer à manger, annonça-t-elle de loin, sa voix répercutée par le bois des murs. Tu n'as pas faim ?

En guise de réponse, le ventre d'Anna se mit à gargouiller pour la troisième fois consécutive en dix minutes.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, sourit Elsa au bout du couloir, sans même se retourner.

* * *

Amusée, mais se retenant tout de même d'éclater de rire, Elsa regardait la bouche pleine sa sœur se débattre avec son plaid massif.

\- Nan mais… Tu m'expliques ? Interrogea Anna en soulevant désespérément l'énorme couverture, brodée aux couleurs d'Arendelle.

Elsa gloussa en prenant une autre bouchée de sandwich et dissimula son sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur rabattre lourdement, dans d'immenses gestes, toute la partie restante du plaid sur ses jambes repliées, ce qui formait un tas massif de laine.

\- Là ! J'en peux plus, souffla Anna, épuisée par sa bataille contre le vêtement et dont les cheveux en pleine électricité statique se dressaient maintenant à la verticale sur sa tête.

Cela qui fit éclater de rire Elsa, qui abandonna toute manière royale et raffinée pour cacher sa bouche et s'écroula hilare sur le lit. Anna haussa un sourcil et se pencha depuis où elle était pour se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain et remarqua qu'effectivement, elle aurait pu faire concurrence avec un hérisson. S'empressant de mettre de l'eau sur ses cheveux pour les faire retomber, elle donna un coup de poing dans le bras d'Elsa toujours en fou rire sur le lit.

\- Arrête de rire, sale peste, grogna Anna en s'emparant de son sandwich dans l'assiette posée sur la table pliable entre leurs deux lits.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment d… Désolée, haleta Elsa, essoufflée, tandis qu'elle essuyait ses larmes de rire. Je ne pensais pas que la couverture serait si inconfortable, continua-t-elle en se forçant à retenir un autre gloussement.

Anna grogna, et le visage d'Elsa se figea précipitamment de sérieux quand elle la fixa dans les yeux.

\- Non, vraiment, Anna, je suis réellement navrée. En commandant les plaids, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient si lourds.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir pris des couvertures si épaisses ! On est en _été_ ! Protesta la rouquine, qui voulut hausser les épaules de mécontentement, mais elle en fut incapable.

\- Pardonne-moi, je pensais que c'était nécessaire. Je ne sais jamais quelle épaisseur de vêtement suffit pour avoir chaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Anna, comprenant alors le problème. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle gémit quand même d'inconfort en tendant la main vers sa bouche pour mordre dans son sandwich. Elles s'observèrent en silence tout en mangeant, Elsa assise sur ses talons à genoux sur son lit et Anna en tailleur sur le sien, presque écrasée par la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Tu peux l'ôter si tu veux, consentit Elsa, voyant bien qu'elle la subissait plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ahh, merci mes dieux ! S'écria Anna, qui se sentait toujours obligée d'exagérer, tandis qu'elle lançait la couverture derrière elle entre deux coussins.

L'aînée secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'attendre mon autorisation pour l'enlever, tu sais, ricana-t-elle.

\- Je te connais par cœur, tu m'aurais forcé à la garder s'il faisait froid ici.

La reine grimaça un instant, puis fit une moue approbative.

\- C'est vrai.

Anna acquiesça et mordit avidement dans son sandwich, puis sourit en observant la pièce.

\- Ce bateau est magnifique, complimenta-t-elle en regardant chaque détail des placards, des poutres et même des têtes de lit. Enfin, je trouve. Vraiment superbe.

\- _Navire_ , corrigea Elsa. Mais merci.

Son visage s'attendrit, touché par sa remarque.

\- J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, et puis ça m'aidait à me vider la tête entre deux réunions diplomatiques.

\- Je comprends, admit Anna, dont la simple évocation du mot "réunion" ou "diplomatique" l'ennuyait déjà. C'est donc toi qui as tout dessiné ?

\- Eh bien oui, répondit Elsa avec un sourire modeste.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Anna, bouche bée, qui arrêta de se tordre dans tous les sens à admirer la charpente pour fixer sa sœur. Tu es vraiment douée.

\- Euh, je… Merci, Anna. Merci, bredouilla Elsa, qui détourna le regard un court instant.

Elle avait perdu l'habitude de recevoir des compliments de la part de sa cadette et la sensation lui parut étrange un moment. Elle ressentait à la fois de la nostalgie, mais en même temps quelque chose de nouveau car c'était maintenant la Anna treize ans plus âgée qui lui donnait son avis, et cela lui fit un ressenti très poignant.

\- Fini ! Lança Anna en se frottant les mains, et époussetant les miettes restées sur sa robe.

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'état de la blonde, mais celle-ci s'en félicita car elle n'aurait pas voulu entrer dans un moment d'émotion juste avant d'aller dormir.

\- Je vais me changer en premier ? Proposa Anna en pointant la salle d'eau.

Elsa lui fit signe que oui et pendant qu'elle s'habillait, retourna poser les couverts dans la petite pièce servant de réserve et de cuisine.

À son retour, elle entendit les gardes discuter d'un air léger sur le pont au-dessus d'elle, et comme elle entendait aussi toujours du bruit dans la cabine, décida de monter saluer les deux matelots.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le gouvernail, que le marin nommé Lloyd n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

\- Très bien, Votre Majesté, assura l'homme avec une courbette respectueuse. Une soirée calme et une belle nuit en perspective.

\- En effet, sourit Elsa en observant les étoiles.

Elle contempla le ciel quelques minutes puis baissa la tête vers Warren, l'autre marin, occupé à replier une voile.

\- Tout va bien, Warren ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte car il se trouvait en haut d'un des mâts.

\- Impeccable, Votre Altesse, cria-t-il d'une voix coupée par le vent, mais suffisamment audible, avant de retourner à sa tâche.

La reine sourit simplement, satisfaite du travail des deux gardes et de leur sympathie. Elle attendit un moment avant de redescendre les marches pour humer l'air frais de la nuit, emplissant ses poumons de cette fraîcheur qui ne les quitterait jamais. Les yeux clos, elle écouta le son des vagues et se laissa emporter par les mouvements de son navire. C'est vrai qu'elle en était fière, et vraiment heureuse du résultat. Mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir annoncé le nom de l'embarcation à Anna. Pourtant, celui-ci était tout lié à elle.

"C'est trop tôt pour le lui dire", pensa Elsa.

Finalement, elle redescendit dans les cabines après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux marins, et tomba nez à nez en ouvrant la porte de la chambre avec Anna en robe de nuit. Cela lui donnait toujours une étrange impression, car le vêtement avait les mêmes couleurs et la même forme que celle qu'elle portait étant petite, lorsqu'elle avait pour habitude de la réveiller pour aller jouer dans la salle du trône. Elle lui sourit et échangea de place avec elle, puis lorsqu'elle eut finit, souffla sur les lampes restées allumées et la pièce fut plongée dans une lumière bleutée mystique.

Passant à travers les deux hublots de la pièce, la lumière de la Lune qui se reflétait sur la mer sembla lentement danser sur les murs. Elsa se glissa dans ses draps en même temps que sa cadette à sa droite, et elles échangèrent ce regard un peu confus mais émotif qu'elles renouvelaient à chaque fois qu'elles dormaient dans la même pièce. C'était une situation toujours étrange, car elle n'avait rien d'inédit mais semblait en même temps une tradition tellement ancienne et depuis longtemps arrêtée qu'elles ressentaient toutes les deux la sensation d'un nouveau départ. Celui d'une vie où une porte n'aurait plus à les séparer, où chaque petit geste comptait pour essayer de se rapprocher.

\- Bonne nuit, Elsa, murmura Anna, et ses yeux qui brillaient dans la pénombre étaient couleur céladon avec la lumière de la Lune.

\- Bonne nuit, Anna, sourit l'aînée en la regardant de la même manière, et elle continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, comme pour se convaincre encore une fois que sa présence à ses côtés n'était pas un rêve.

Une fois fait, le visage d'Elsa s'adoucit et elle ferma les yeux à son tour.

Et puis Anna ronfla.

* * *

Les deux Arendelloises passèrent une grande partie de la journée du lendemain à se promener entre la cabine "de jeu" – ainsi appelée par Anna – le pont supérieur, la proue et le gouvernail. Évidemment, dans le dernier cas, aucune des deux ne touchait aux commandes du bateau, mais elles aimaient bien observer les manœuvres de Lloyd et sa manière de parler de la mer tandis qu'il l'observait en naviguant. Lloyd était légèrement plus grand que Warren et légèrement plus fin. De dos, il était presque impossible de les distinguer tant leurs physiques et leurs musculatures étaient identiques, mais quelques points les distinguaient. Avec des cheveux coupés courts et noirs de jais, Lloyd arborait une mine toujours un peu renfrognée mais souriante, intimement heureux d'être le capitaine du navire par sa passion de marin. Il avait des yeux bruns très sombres, toujours fixés sur la mer, à raconter des histoires sur la navigation, des contes et des légendes, mais aussi des anecdotes sur les nombreux voyages qu'il avait fait. Même s'il était le plus bavard des deux, il gardait malgré tout une remarquable humilité et remerciait toujours Anna avec modestie quand elle s'étonnait des exploits qu'il avait accomplis.

Warren, aux yeux clairs et cheveux châtains courts mais en bataille, était plus chanteur que parleur. En fait, avait remarqué Elsa, il chantait tout le temps. Son répertoire de chants marins entonnés à tue-tête était impressionnant. Si bien que même s'il ne s'arrêtait quasiment jamais, il fredonnait toujours une nouvelle chanson. La blonde fut aussi très surprise de voir qu'Anna connaissait quelques-unes des mélodies.

\- D'où est-ce que tu connais les paroles ?! S'étonna brusquement l'aînée, tandis qu'Anna et Warren chantaient enthousiastes, en duo, un chant marin au contenu assez grivois.

\- Ben quoi ? Questionna Anna en se tournant vers Elsa, qui était appuyée sur la rambarde près du gouvernail au-dessus d'elle.

\- Cette chanson est plutôt crue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lança-t-elle avec un regard un peu sévère. Je me demande où tu l'as apprise.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me promener dans le village, pendant ton isolement, surtout ces dernières années. Et les marins chantent hyper fort sur le port.

\- Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'apprendre quelques chansons pour les chanter avec eux.

\- Je connais bien pire, niveau paroles, assura Anna.

Mais elle sût au regard de sa grande sœur qu'elle venait de faire une boulette.

\- Comment ça, _pire_ ? s'inquiéta Elsa.

\- Ça va, rohh… J'ai dix-huit ans, je te signale, nargua la rouquine en grimaçant.

\- Tsss, soupira simplement la blonde en secouant la tête, et Anna reprit en cours de route le couplet que continuait Warren tout en nouant des cordages.

Cela dit, Elsa n'en était pas gênée puisqu'elle aimait bien entendre sa petite sœur chanter, et aussi parce que cela ajoutait une ambiance à la monotonie et au silence du voyage.

C'est environ vers midi, lorsque les vagues furent plus agitées, qu'Elsa réalisa qu'elle avait un peu le mal de mer. Anna et les marins s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, mais elle leur confirma maintes fois que cela n'avait rien d'alarmant, puisqu'il était vraiment léger et passager. Dans l'après-midi, elle était donc descendue dans la cabine de chambre pour se reposer, mais cela la gênait plus qu'autre chose ; pour son image auprès des gardes, mais aussi de devoir laisser Anna seule sur le pont. Toutefois, à l'entendre chanter à s'en briser la voix au-dessus de sa tête, elle savait que cela ne l'affectait pas, et se permit une légère sieste.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda doucement Anna en poussant la porte de la cabine.

Elsa se redressa sur son lit, étonnée qu'elle soit descendue.

\- Oui, merci. Les vagues se sont calmées et je pense que c'est passé. Toi, tu n'as pas mal au cœur ?

\- Pas du tout, fit Anna en s'asseyant sur les draps. Je ne ressens même pas les mouvements du navire.

\- Évidemment, tu passes ta vie à courir et bondir dans tous les sens, soupira Elsa. L'inverse m'aurait étonnée.

Il y eut un silence où Anna sourit, puis un autre silence, mais pour une raison bien différente.

\- On y est, c'est ça ? Devina Elsa d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Oui, selon les marins, on a atteint les coordonnées.

\- Très bien. J'arrive alors.

Anna attendit devant la porte qu'elle descende du lit et sorte de la cabine, puis lui lança un regard pour vérifier qu'elle était prête. La mine grave, la blonde acquiesça et elles montèrent les escaliers pour arriver sur le pont.

\- Le bouquet, Warren, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Majesté.

Warren dévala immédiatement les haubans où il venait de replier la seconde voile pour ralentir le navire, et traversa le pont pour aller chercher le bouquet de fleurs posé sur un coffre. Elsa avait pris soin de le mettre tout le trajet ici, dans l'eau d'un vase en glace, afin que les fleurs puissent prendre le soleil et garder leur splendeur.

Elle avait vu juste, puisque lorsque le marin lui tendit le bouquet de manière solennelle, les lys et les chrysanthèmes radiaient d'un magnifique blanc albâtre, et la couleur mauve des colchiques conjuguée au bleu des myosotis rendait le bouquet aussi beau que s'il venait d'être cueilli. Elsa sourit en humant les fleurs qui sentaient toujours agréablement bon.

\- Merci.

Warren exécuta une courbette et recula d'un pas, puis il y eut un véritable silence. La mer s'était calmée. Depuis son poste, même s'il était à la barre, Lloyd garda une expression refermée et un silence solennel à son tour.

La reine se tourna vers Anna, qui, malgré la grande émotion qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux humides, tenait à afficher un sourire rassurant. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux du bord de la coque, et observèrent les flots un instant.

\- Ensemble ? Proposa Elsa, le cœur serré, alors qu'elle tendait légèrement le bouquet vers sa sœur.

\- Oui, approuva la princesse en plaçant ses doigts au-dessus des siens, tenant les fleurs avec elle.

Dans un même mouvement, sans même se concerter, Elsa et Anna jetèrent lentement le bouquet dans la mer, et regardèrent les fleurs délicatement flotter sur la surface à la fois forte et frêle de l'eau. Même si leurs bras étaient revenus sur le pont, les deux sœurs ne s'étaient pas lâché la main et priaient chacune les yeux fermés en silence. Warren et Lloyd se joignirent à elles et prièrent à leur tour.

À l'endroit même où disparaissaient le Roi et la Reine d'Arendelle trois ans plus tôt, deux larmes roulèrent simultanément sur les visages d'Elsa et Anna, et elles tombèrent sur le bois de la coque avant de finalement s'envoler pour plonger dans la mer.

\- Ils seraient tellement fiers de toi, Elsa.

\- De nous deux, Anna. De nous deux.

La cadette posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis elles observèrent ensemble le bleu éternel en-dessous d'eux.

* * *

 **NDLA : Un chapitre intense, dense et plein de références (oui, les émotions ça fait souvent rimer) - enfin, si vous avez réussi à choper toutes les références ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez bien ri sur certains passages. Je fais toujours un équilibre entre Drama et Humour, j'espère que vous aimez ;)**  
 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 5 ! :)**


	5. And it's warm, and real, and bright

**Chapitre 5**

 **And it's warm, and real, and bright**

* * *

\- _ENCORE_ ? Ragea Anna en tapant des deux poings sur la table. Ça va faire _sept_ fois que tu gagnes !

\- Je sais, ricana Elsa. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner, c'est tout.

La rouquine fixa l'échiquier avec une moue boudeuse. Devant elle, un énième échec et mat écrasant de la part de son aînée la fit douter de sa stratégie.

La journée du lendemain, la dernière du voyage, leur paraissait longue et ennuyante, ainsi étaient-elles descendues pour jouer dans la pièce consacrée à cela dans la cale.

\- J'ai pourtant tout essayé ! Tout ! Toutes les stratégies, les techniques, même de changer de couleur de pions ou de chaise. Rien à faire. Tu as un truc !

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas que changer de chaise améliore grand-chose, éclata de rire Elsa en plaçant les pions pour refaire une partie.

\- Repasse-moi les noirs quand même. Je suis _sûre_ qu'il se passe un truc quand c'est moi qui ai les blancs. Tu dois avoir un coup de chance avec les noirs, c'est tout !

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira Elsa en secouant la tête. Tiens, idiote, lança-t-elle en tendant sa main ouverte où elle tenait les pions noirs.

Dans un grognement, Anna s'en empara et les replaça sur les cases, puis elles commencèrent une nouvelle partie.

\- Ne te vexe pas, Anna, assura doucement la blonde tandis qu'elles enchaînaient les premiers coups. Il faut que tu me comprennes. J'ai passé des années à jouer toute seule.

\- Mmmh, bouda la rouquine, mais elle releva quand même les yeux pour compatir à sa solitude.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te donner une de mes stratégies.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama la cadette, le visage rayonnant.

\- Pour te faire plaisir. Écoute, la technique…

Elle lui montra sa reine blanche.

\- C'est de toujours anticip—

\- CORONA EN VUE ! Cria soudainement Warren au-dessus d'elles.

Elsa et Anna s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler, redressèrent la tête en même temps, et échangèrent un regard. Aussitôt, se précipitant en dehors de la cabine et grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, elles coururent à la proue. Elsa fut d'abord éblouie par le soleil qui commençait à se coucher au même niveau que le royaume, mais parvint au bout de quelques instants à distinguer les côtes. Et ce qu'elle vit lui étouffa la moindre exclamation dans la gorge.

Devant elle se dressait dans la lueur orangée du soir une magnifique et immense île, aux collines tellement gracieuses et voluptueuses qu'on aurait cru regarder une délicieuse pièce montée. Ses couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses semblant accueillir les bateaux du monde entier. Conjugué aux derniers éclats de soleil de la journée, le royaume de Corona rayonnait de bonté et se reflétait paisiblement sur la mer. L'eau qui entourait la capitale mettait en valeur non seulement le splendide château mais aussi les nombreuses habitations juchées à ses côtés sur cette même île, toutes resplendissantes d'une même couleur alezan.

Elsa ne put prononcer un seul mot, et à en entendre le très rare silence qui émanait d'Anna, elle devina qu'elle était aussi bouche bée. Corona était tellement splendide qu'Elsa aurait pu fixer ce paysage des jours durant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à celui d'Arendelle, même si de toute évidence, ce royaume était son total opposé. Par exemple, les couleurs d'Arendelle avaient toujours été le vert sapin et le violet byzantium, agrémentés d'une très délicate touche de doré, la couleur du crocus du blason. Et les toits pointus du château dressé tout en hauteur, d'où émanaient depuis peu un azur particulier, conjugués à l'immense flocon qui flottait au-dessus de la plus haute tour depuis un mois, rendaient l'ensemble très frais et typiquement montagnard.

Corona était exactement l'inverse.

Alors que leur château en Norvège mêlait bois et pierres, celui qui se dressait devant elles était constitué uniquement de ces dernières. Sa beauté se basait sur un mariage de blanc céruse et de touches d'ocre, que la lumière du crépuscule rendait couleur noisette. Les toits de paille de chaque maison, aux couleurs chaudes, accentuaient les rondeurs du château, dont les façades luisaient des dernières lueurs du jour. Aux tuiles bleu céleste et brun acajou, ce château était par ailleurs moins haut que celui d'Arendelle mais plus massif, avec plusieurs grosses tours. Parfaitement conjuguée avec les nuances de l'été qui l'entouraient, l'atmosphère générale était beaucoup plus conviviale et typique de l'Allemagne.

À titre de comparaison, les habitations de la ville d'Arendelle avaient toujours été disséminées sur les berges autour du fjord couleur cobalt si symbolique du royaume, et seul le château et le port régnaient en son centre. Les habitations de Corona, elles, étaient au contraire accolées au château, rassemblées sur l'île qui était par conséquent beaucoup plus grande, et seul un grand pont de pierre la reliait aux berges, laissant le royaume entouré d'une immense mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Les deux cités étaient incomparables, mais tant de beautés jaillissaient de chacune d'elles que même Elsa, pourtant souveraine d'Arendelle, aurait sincèrement eu du mal à déterminer laquelle était la plus belle si on le lui avait demandé.

\- Waoh, poussa finalement Anna alors qu'ils arrivaient au port.

Elle se tordait le cou pour voir le plus de choses possible avant que le navire ne s'arrête et que les habitations ne lui cachent complètement la vue.

\- C'est… Magnifique, souffla-t-elle. Juste… Waoh.

\- Oui, ajouta simplement Elsa, ce qui chez elle, équivalait à un "waoh" d'Anna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient accosté, Lloyd et Warren nouant les derniers cordages et descendant leurs bagages du navire. Anna marchait lentement sur le port en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle, toujours bouche bée et muette. Elsa la rejoignit et voulut poser une main sur son épaule pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, mais Anna explosa de joie si brusquement qu'elle frôla la crise cardiaque.

\- C'est MAGNIFIIIIQUE ! Hurla-t-elle en dansant et en sautant sur les pavés du port.

Elle saisit les mains de sa sœur pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans sa danse.

\- Hé, hé, hé, va doucement. Je ne me suis pas encore réhabituée à marcher sur la terre ferme, laisse-moi cinq minutes, souffla la blonde en souriant. Et tu m'as fichue une peur bleue à t'exciter soudainement comme ça. J'aurais pu geler le sol.

Anna gloussa et continua de sauter sur place sans s'arrêter sous le regard attendri de son aînée.

\- Euh, Votre Majesté… Commença Warren en s'approchant d'Elsa. Nous allons livrer vos bagages à l'hôtel. Désirez-vous que l'un d'entre nous reste avec vous ?

\- Merci, Warren. Non, c'est bon, assura la reine en regardant sa sœur.

"Personne n'oserait nous approcher en voyant la folie d'Anna", pensa Elsa en riant intérieurement.

\- Nous vous retrouverons à l'hôtel, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de l'adresse ? Demanda poliment le garde en ramassant leurs valises.

\- Oui, merci.

Lloyd et Warren s'inclinèrent et les laissèrent seules sur le port.

\- Elsa, regarde ! Appela Anna d'une voix tellement excitée qu'Elsa sourit avant même de tourner la tête.

La princesse fixait une énorme bannière étendue sur l'enceinte du port.

\- Le blason du royaume ! Lança-t-elle en pointant le soleil topaze sur fond violet.

Le motif simple représentait parfaitement l'esprit constamment estival de Corona. Elsa marcha vers elle et admira la bannière. Durant le voyage, elle avait songé à quel point le blason était plus simple mais plus chaleureux que le leur. Elle remarquait désormais que cette description pouvait s'appliquer à la cité tout entière.

\- Magnifique, répétèrent les deux sœurs en même temps.

Elles sourirent en se rendant compte de leur synchronisation.

\- Chips ! S'exclama Anna.

\- Oh non, tu n'es pas sérieuse… Soupira sa sœur en la dévisageant.

\- Chut ! Tu connais les règles !

\- Mais…

\- Chuuut ! Chut chut chut ! Ricana Anna.

Elsa se serait volontiers tapé le plat de la main sur son front, mais les jeux immatures de sa sœur étaient quelque chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix retrouver et briser celui-ci était un mauvais départ. Ce jeu-là était très simple, et elles se défiaient souvent étant petites : il fallait être la plus rapide à dire "Chips !" après une synchronisation orale. La personne perdante n'avait alors plus rien le droit de dire, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prononce son prénom. Elsa sourit à sa cadette en secouant la tête, transcrivant son accord. Puis elle réalisa que personne ici ne l'appellerait par son prénom et réprima un nouveau soupir en mesurant le piège dans lequel elle était tombée.

* * *

Il avait beau être dix-neuf heures passé, les ruelles de Corona débordaient de chaleur. À vrai dire, et ainsi le nota Anna, c'était au sens propre comme au sens figuré, car le temps était encore bon et la chaleur humaine à chaque coin de rue la rendait d'autant plus heureuse. Chacune des rues qu'elles parcouraient étaient encore bondées de gens, que ce soit des festivaliers préparant leurs stands pour le début des festivités du lendemain ou des voisins discutant gaiement entre eux. On les salua de nombreuses fois à leur passage, par politesse et par allégresse du contexte, mais personne ne fit allusion au fait que la Reine et la Princesse d'Arendelle marchaient devant eux dans le village. D'ailleurs, aucune personne ne sembla les reconnaître, finit-elle par comprendre, mais cela n'était pas plus mal.

Elle tourna une tête joviale vers Elsa et vit avec tendresse que celle-ci semblait vraiment tout aussi ravie d'être ici, admirant comme elle les habitations, les rues, les pavés, les décorations, le château chaque fois qu'un interstice le laissait l'entrevoir complètement entre deux maisons, et les stands se mettant en place. Finalement, elles arrivèrent à son goût bien trop vite à l'auberge, et la rouquine mit même quelque temps à comprendre qu'il fallait s'arrêter de marcher et entrer dans le bâtiment, tant sa curiosité pouvait entraîner ses jambes toute la nuit. Anna leva la tête pour observer l'hôtel. Très grande, la bâtisse semblait plutôt ancienne et cela lui donnait un attrait chaleureux. Avec un toit en vieilles briques et des motifs floraux taillés juste au-dessus de la grande porte d'entrée, elle fut heureuse de suivre Elsa lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans le hall.

La pièce était très spacieuse, illuminée par un grand lustre en bois massif, gravé avec minutie. Il y avait un espace de salon à sa droite et d'autres sièges à sa gauche, et tout semblait être taillé dans le bois et le cuir. Elsa prit le temps d'admirer la pièce aussi, puis s'avança vers le guichet et remarqua une petite cloche pour appeler le réceptionniste, qu'elle agita. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint à leur rencontre, la mine heureuse et au regard attentionné. Il était clair qu'il était le propriétaire de cette auberge manifestement familiale qu'il gérait avec bonheur. Aussi, autre évidence, était-il heureux car il entrait dans la semaine qui faisait son plus gros chiffre d'affaires de l'année, compte tenu du nombre de touristes étrangers.

\- Bonsoir, nous avions réservé au nom d'El—

Anna s'interrompit en repensant au Chips.

\- Au nom d'Arendelle, corrigea-t-elle en regardant sa sœur, qui se massa l'arête du nez face à sa bêtise.

\- Très bien, fit le maître d'hôtel en consultant son inventaire.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Elsa résista avec peine à l'envie de donner un coup de coude à la rouquine qui se dandinait sur place en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Elsa d'Arendelle, c'est bien ça ? Demanda l'homme.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit la dénommée, ravie de pouvoir parler de nouveau.

Anna gémit de déception.

\- Un problème ? S'inquiéta le réceptionniste en relevant la tête.

\- Non, non, ma sœur est juste… Épuisée, inventa Elsa en souriant.

\- Très bien. Vos majordomes ont déjà monté vos bagages, annonça-t-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

L'homme prit la double clé de la chambre et monta les escaliers. Elsa en profita pour sourire à sa sœur qui croisait les bras, dégoutée de savoir son gage déjà terminé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu auras certainement d'autres occasions pour me piéger, l'assura Elsa.

Anna sourit, plus par joie de savoir que sa sœur participait de nouveau à ses jeux que par désir concret de la vaincre une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce sera au premier étage, annonça le réceptionniste. Chambre 21.

Anna ne saisit pas la référence, mais pour Elsa, ce chiffre fit écho en elle.

"Le numéro de la chambre est identique à l'âge que je viens d'avoir ? Sérieusement ?" Elle grimaça. "Parfois le destin réserve des surprises, même prévisibles."

À l'étage, elles découvrirent un long couloir bordé de fenêtres d'une part et de portes à l'autre, et elles passèrent devant quelques-unes avant d'arriver devant leur numéro. Dans un cliquetis, le réceptionniste déverrouilla la serrure en deux tours et ouvrit la pièce. Anna, impatiente, voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais Elsa la retint doucement par le bras pour d'abord laisser entrer l'homme qui soulevait du parquet leurs lourdes valises pour les déposer dans la chambre. Il s'en alla assez vite, probablement parce qu'Anna trépignait de hâte sur le palier, et prit congé des jeunes femmes en un signe de tête tout en confiant la double clé à Elsa. À peine eut-il tourné le dos dans le couloir que la princesse aux cheveux cuivrés se rua dans la pièce, sous le regard attendri de son aînée.

\- Trop biennnn ! Lança-t-elle en sautillant, pivotant sur elle-même à lui en donner le tournis, afin de voir chaque détail de la chambre. Agitant la tête dans tous les sens, du sol au plafond, son visage s'éclairait de plus en plus.

La reine sourit et suivit ses pas en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

La chambre était plutôt spacieuse, de la taille de la sienne ou de celle d'Anna au château, mais suffisamment grande pour accueillir largement deux personnes. Prenant la majorité de la place, deux lits doubles étaient accolés au mur de droite, l'un près d'elle vers l'entrée tandis que l'autre était près de la fenêtre. Elle remarqua la possibilité d'ouvrir un paravent entre les lits, posé contre le mur entre les deux tables de chevet, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elles n'en auraient pas besoin.

En face de chaque lit se tenait une commode avec trois tiroirs. Sur l'une d'elles était posé un bouquet de tournesols et sur l'autre, au fond, plusieurs bougies. Elsa tourna la tête et remarqua un miroir fixé au mur à côté de la porte. Quant au lustre, il était plutôt banal mais elle aimait ses courbures typiques et originales, et les couvertures des lits semblaient déjà très confortables rien qu'en les voyant. Les couleurs de la pièce variaient dans les tons orange, lin, ocre, rouge et acajou, ce qui changeait beaucoup des teintes froides traditionnelles d'Arendelle et la rassura en soi. Enfin, des tableaux représentant divers paysages du royaume ornaient les murs.

En conclusion, de manière générale, la pièce s'assurait très agréable et chaleureuse.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Interrogea Anna, la fixant.

\- Mmh ? Murmura la blonde en tournant la tête, confuse.

\- Tu es en train de rêvasser, sourit Anna, amusée. À quoi est-ce que tu réfléchis ?

Elsa grimaça en penchant la tête. Depuis environ un mois, elle réalisait qu'il lui était désormais presque impossible de dissimuler quelque chose à Anna tant elle réapprenait vite à lire en elle.

\- Je me dis que c'est exactement ce que je voulais, une chambre simple, sans fioritures, quelque chose d'accueillant et de sympa. Je ne voulais pas—

\- Qu'on nous offre un certain privilège et que ça nous gâche la fête, acheva Anna. Je comprends.

Il y eut un silence, où Elsa la fixa faiblement, gênée. Elle voulut s'expliquer, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Anna poursuivit :

\- J'ai saisis, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'aînée afficha une moue étonnée.

\- Tu ne veux pas que ce soit comme à Arendelle. Où tu croules sous les complications. Tu ne veux pas non plus que ce soit comme chaque jour, où les gens te saluent dans les rues, te demandent de t'arrêter – même si ça ne te gêne pas – parce que tu ne veux pas que je me sente délaissée.

Elle vit au regard de sa sœur qu'elle visait juste, ainsi elle continua :

\- Tu souhaites qu'ici, les gens ne te reconnaissent pas forcément. Pour être tranquille. Tu n'as pas réservé de suite royale parce que tu ne veux pas attirer les regards. Tu as choisi une auberge calme, simple, un peu à l'écart, pour n'avoir ni la foule ni le risque que la nouvelle de notre présence s'ébruite. En fait, je suis même sûre que ni le propriétaire, ni tous les gens qu'on a croisé dans la rue, savent ce qu'est Arendelle. Tu as tout fait exprès, et du coup tout est parfait. La chambre, notre discrétion, et le séjour qui s'annonce. On va pouvoir profiter à fond, acheva-elle le visage radieux.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- …Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, souffla Elsa en décrispant ses épaules, soulagée. Même pas besoin de t'expliquer.

Anna sourit, heureuse de cette complicité qui se reconstruisait.

\- L'absence du doublon en glace a été le premier indice, admit la princesse en pointant le haut de la tête d'Elsa.

Le sourcil levé, la blonde passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux blonds platine. Elle se souvint effectivement de son choix.

Depuis l'hiver éternel qu'elle avait provoqué, Elsa était retournée une fois dans son palais de glace pour prendre du temps pour elle et s'autoriser un peu de solitude avec toute la pression monarchique qui l'entourait. En redécouvrant avec plaisir ses propres compositions, elle était tombée nez à nez avec Marshmallow, le bonhomme de neige géant mi doux mi agressif, garde du palais. Et elle avait manqué de peu de s'étouffer de rire en le remarquant orné fièrement de sa propre couronne, qu'il avait sans doute récupérée dans la pièce du haut lorsqu'elle l'avait jetée de dépit.

Attristé, Marshmallow avait demandé à sa créatrice s'il pouvait garder le diadème, et Elsa le lui avait gracieusement offert. Depuis lors, à chaque fois qu'elle devait porter sa couronne – ce simple fait lui apportait une sensation de responsabilité, qu'elle assumait mais l'angoissait toujours un peu – elle forgeait une sculpture identique en glace qu'elle déposait dans ses cheveux. Plus légère, elle l'apaisait, et une présence fraîche et magique sur sa tête lui rappelait à quel point elle était aimée par son peuple pour ses pouvoirs hors du commun.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas remis ma couronne depuis qu'on a quitté la maison, nota Elsa. Bien vu.

Anna acquiesça, un peu fière d'elle. Elle avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se pencha au dehors pour connaître la vue depuis leur chambre, et fut d'abord délectée de sentir l'air doux de Corona caresser son visage. Depuis cette hauteur, on voyait un bout du château, et la fenêtre surplombait une petite rue éclairée par des lampions orangés.

\- Dommage qu'on soit rentrées si vite dans l'hôtel, grimaça-t-elle, se tournant vers son aînée. J'aurais bien aimé continuer à voir le village.

\- On admirera complètement les rues demain matin, l'assura Elsa avec un sourire, voyant que sa propre déception s'était reflétée sur le visage de sa cadette.

\- J'ai hâte ! Jaillit Anna, ravie.

Elle retraversa la pièce pour remercier sa sœur d'une main sur l'épaule puis se lança lourdement sur le lit à côté d'elle et s'allongea.

\- _Ahhhh_ , ces lits sont hyper confortables ! Soupira-t-elle avec extase.

\- Donc j'imagine que tu prends ce lit-là ? Se retourna Elsa.

\- Quoi ? Juste parce que je m'y suis allongée, tu ne veux pas le prendre ?

Anna se redressa et lui lança un regard faussement vexé.

\- Non, c'est juste que te connaissant, tu vas piquer un somme dessus dans trois minutes et je n'arriverai pas à t'en décoller pour le dîner.

\- Pff, soupira Anna en retombant dans ses draps.

Elsa n'ajouta rien, et souleva sa valise pour la déballer et ranger ses habits dans la commode en face du lit de gauche qui serait le sien, celui près de la fenêtre. La reine réalisa qu'elle verrait probablement les étoiles depuis son lit et se ravit d'avance. Mais les aurores boréales lui manquaient déjà. Elle avait tenté d'en apercevoir encore quelques dernières la nuit sur le navire, mais un seul jour de voyage avait suffi à la séparer de son avantage préféré de vivre en Norvège. Avec une moue, elle ferma le dernier tiroir, rangea sa valise, et alla par curiosité regarder la salle de bain.

L'intérieur était petit, mais plus grand que la cabine du navire faisant office de salle d'eau durant les trois derniers jours. Devant elle se tenait un lavabo, à sa droite une petite baignoire en cuivre et le nécessaire pour se laver, et à gauche les toilettes ainsi que deux chaises et des serviettes. Elle ouvrit les portes du petit placard sous l'évier et y trouva du coton et des gants de toilette, puis se redressa en souriant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bains, Anna était étendue comme une étoile de mer sur le lit de droite et commençait déjà à ronfler.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… Murmura Elsa avec amusement.

* * *

Dans un bruissement de draps, Anna frémit en sentant une caresse délicate sur son bras.

\- Psst, murmura une voix très douce, masquée par le voile de son rêve. Anna.

La princesse ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix, mais ce qu'il y avait de familier en elle l'emplit immédiatement de chaleur et d'émotion, aussi sourit-elle avant même de se souvenir à qui elle appartenait. Émergeant de son sommeil avec sa lenteur habituelle, Anna tourna sa tête aux yeux encore clos vers la voix.

\- Elsa ?

Elle sentit que la dénommée souriait à son tour devant elle, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les paupières pour deviner son regard attendri focalisé sur son visage. Anna voulut dire quelque chose, mais soudain, une odeur délicieuse parvint à ses narines, et semblait si proche qu'elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

\- On nous a amené le dîner, expliqua Elsa, en désignant le grand plateau-repas posé sur les deux tables de nuit qu'elle avait jointes pour qu'il tienne. Tu as faim ?

Le visage de la princesse s'éclaircit si vite que celui d'Elsa brilla immédiatement du même éclat.

\- Je suis _affamée_ !

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu préférais le sommeil à la nourriture, me voilà fixée… Soupira son aînée en la voyant déjà se redresser, puis se goinfrer de la tartine de pâté qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

\- H'est délih'ieux ! Lança la princesse, la bouche pleine.

Elsa ricana et se joignit à elle, se régalant à son tour d'une tartine puis du fromage et des fruits sur le plateau.

Une petite heure passa, où elles discutèrent, et tandis que la Lune commençait peu à peu à s'installer dans le ciel chaud de Corona, la pièce fut baignée d'une lumière blanche apaisante.

\- Allez, on ferait mieux de dormir, proposa Elsa d'un ton paisible mais ferme. Comme ça on pourra profiter du festival de bonne heure.

\- Tu as raison, admit Anna en acquiesçant.

De toute façon, à voir son état repus et sa fatigue déjà revenir, elle n'allait certainement pas la contredire.

\- Je vais me changer, annonça la cadette en pointant la porte de la salle de bain.

La blonde lui adressa un signe de tête et rangea les couverts, puis alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour poser le plateau au sol, comme le commis de cuisine le lui avait demandé lorsqu'il était venu livrer la commande. Elle échangea ensuite de place avec sa sœur dans la salle de bain et se changea à son tour après s'être toilettée. En s'habillant, Elsa remarqua les très fins ornements en glace qui étaient restés imprégnés dans les motifs de sa robe de nuit, et qu'elle avait créés à bord du navire quand elle cherchait le sommeil.

Elle sourit en réalisant que sa magie était encore incrustée, et cela attira sa curiosité. Discrètement, elle lança quelques flocons du bout de ses doigts, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tester, et vit avec stupéfaction qu'ils jaillissaient comme prévu, mais aussi qu'ils réagissaient exactement de la même manière qu'à Arendelle. Elle les dirigea à droite et à gauche, et ils virevoltaient tout aussi rapidement que ses pensées, sans même un délai. Les ramenant dans sa paume, elle les fit disparaître. La reine s'étonna qu'ailleurs dans le monde aussi, elle pouvait utiliser sa magie. Sa théorie s'avérait donc vraie : sa magie était liée à elle quoi qu'il arrive et où qu'elle aille. Inaliénable, immuable.

Elle sourit à cette réalisation, mais son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Elle ne sut penser si cela présentait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

En revenant dans la chambre, elle ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre et étouffa les bougies du lustre avec l'éteignoir à disposition. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, elle déposa la clé sur l'armoire d'Anna et rejoignit son lit. Elle s'y allongea et sourit à la rouquine.

\- Bonne nuit, Elsa, murmura-t-elle, déjà à moitié endormie et la voix étouffée par les draps.

\- Dors bien, Anna, chuchota l'aînée qui entrait dans son lit à son tour.

Bien vite, le regard d'Anna ne put fixer sa grande sœur plus longtemps et elle plongea dans ses songes, puis commença à ronfler à peine dix secondes plus tard.

La reine changea de position sous ses draps, toujours en aillant la tête tournée vers Anna, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Elle se retourna dans le lit, puis changea de nouveau de position, puis encore une fois, mais au bout d'une heure, rien n'y faisait.

Cette nuit-là, Elsa ne dormit pas.

* * *

 **NDLA : Oui, Elsa est insomniaque. Roh, faites pas genre que vous le saviez pas. Joyeuse arrivée à nos deux soeurs à Corona ! :D *ouverture du champagne anachronique* J'espère que vous vous êtes bien marrés dans ce chapitre aussi, entre autres moments fluff et angst. You're welcome !  
**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 6, le début de leurs aventures sur l'île ;)**


	6. Up or down together

**Chapitre 6**

 **Up or down together**

* * *

Le lendemain, au premier matin du festival, Anna découvrit que Warren et Lloyd occupaient la chambre 19, juste à côté de la leur. Comme prévu, ou plutôt comme sa sœur le leur avait ordonné, les deux matelots les suivirent de loin lorsqu'elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Anna observait, dérangée, les gardes du corps.

\- Tu comptes les fixer encore longtemps ? La surprit Elsa, tandis qu'elles entraient dans le restaurant au rez-de-chaussée.

\- C'est juste que… C'est hyper étrange, comme situation.

\- Je sais. Mais il va falloir faire avec, et tu comprends.

\- Oui oui, marmonna Anna d'une voix absente, la tête toujours tournée vers l'arrière à observer les deux hommes.

Elsa regarda sa cadette d'un air désemparé.

\- Anna, tu n'es pas tout discrète, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

\- Des centaines de fois depuis le grand dégel et à peu près autant de fois quand on était petites, exagéra la cadette, sans pour autant dévier la tête.

\- Alors regarde devant toi, tout le monde t'observe, chuchota Elsa, puis elle sourit à la cuisinière, qui lui tendait un bretzel frais.

\- Hein ? Paniqua Anna, qui fit volte-face.

Mais tandis qu'elle reprenait contenance, elle réalisa que personne ne la regardait. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme et une femme au bout de la salle et qu'ils discutaient entre eux, mais aussi parce que sa sœur était parfois une véritable peste.

Elsa tourna la tête avec un énorme sourire espiègle en croquant dans son bretzel, et Anna haleta d'indignation.

\- T'es vraiment une—

\- Ah-ah ! Pas de gros mots norvégiens ici. Viens, on va se mettre là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une table à l'écart, mais baignée des rayons du soleil.

Tandis qu'elles s'y rendaient, Anna put apercevoir les ruelles de Corona depuis la fenêtre ouverte. À peine passa-t-elle dans la lumière en s'asseyant qu'elle retrouva cette chaleur si agréable, découverte au réveil en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre. Se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise en bois, elle bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, plongeant son visage dans la ferveur estivale de ce nouveau royaume.

\- J'adore déjà cet endroit, confirma-t-elle d'une voix si détendue qu'Elsa crut un instant qu'elle allait se rendormir.

\- Contente que Corona te plaise, sourit la blonde avec ravissement. J'avais peur que tu trouves le pays trop différent.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna Anna en baissant la tête et consentant enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Plus chaud, plus de soleil, des nouvelles choses à voir et être avec toi. Que demander de plus ?

Elsa écarquilla les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle resserra la mâchoire tandis que le sang montait à son visage, mais ses yeux étaient déjà humides d'émotion. Honteuse, elle fit mine de s'appuyer sur sa main pour refroidir ses joues devenues rouges en diffusant le plus de froid possible sur sa peau.

Mais à voir le sourire attendrit d'Anna, rien n'y faisait.

\- Arrête, tu vas t'anesthésier le visage en faisant ça, gloussa-t-elle en comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Elsa reposa immédiatement ses mains sur la table, crispées l'une sur l'autre.

\- Désolée.

Anna soupira légèrement.

\- Inutile de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tiens, on va instaurer une règle. À chaque fois que l'une de nous deux s'excuse—

\- C'est bon, j'arrête, murmura l'aînée en baissant le regard. Je te le promets.

La rouquine esquissa un demi-sourire, mais la reine ne redressa pas les yeux. Elle lui prit la main, sentit sa surprise lorsqu'Elsa tressaillit, et la serra même si elle était encore froide.

Elsa trouvait toujours du mal à renouer le contact physique, surtout avec Anna, même si c'était avec sa sœur qu'elle avait échangé le plus de toucher ce mois-ci. Être capable de lui prendre les mains sans la blesser lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais, et l'aînée s'en ravissait à chaque fois, mais il y avait toujours ce petit tressaillement, soit intérieur, soit palpable. Toutefois elle n'arrivait jamais à déterminer s'il s'agissait de joie ou de peur. Les deux à la fois, probablement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura la voix douce de la rouquine, ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensées. Je disais ça comme ça.

\- Je sais.

Finalement, Elsa sourit honnêtement et redressa la tête pour voir son expression en miroir sur le visage d'Anna, qui radiait dans la lumière matinale.

Il y eut l'habituel silence qui suivait un moment d'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris sur le buffet ? Interrogea Elsa, intriguée en voyant son assiette.

\- Alors, euhm… Des fruits, de la charcuterie, du fromage, un… Oh, euh… Ce truc, là, que tu mangeais tout à l'heure…

\- Un bretzel.

\- À tes souhaits, plaisanta Anna.

\- Ça s'appelle un bretzel, expliqua Elsa avec un sourire en coin. La cuisinière me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Pendant que tu étais occupée à contempler les gardes.

\- Oh, ça va ! Bretzel alors. Et euh… Ça… Même si je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est…

Elsa profita qu'Anna soit penchée sur son plateau pour regarder par-dessus son épaule où étaient les deux Arendellois. Et exactement comme attendu, ils veillaient discrètement sur elles depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Du chocolat fondu, acheva Elsa à sa place.

\- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas… Du chocolat fondu… _Froid_ ?

Elsa fronça les sourcils et ramena son regard vers elle.

\- Oui, oui, c'est vraiment étrange, admit Anna comme pour répondre à son expression.

Elle plaça sa main au-dessus de la coupelle une nouvelle fois et acquiesça, certaine qu'aucune chaleur n'en montait.

\- Tu peux vérifier si c'est vraiment froid ?

\- Je ne suis pas un thermomètre, merci, pouffa Elsa.

\- Je parlais de vérifier _normalement_ , idiote. Avec une cuillère.

Faussement vexée de la désignation, Elsa empoigna sa cuillère et se servit dans la coupelle. Mimant l'acte du sacrifice pour faire rire Anna avant de porter le couvert à sa bouche, elle goûta la mystérieuse mixture.

Elsa afficha d'abord un visage surpris, puis elle fronça les sourcils, puis les haussa avec étonnement.

\- Alors ? Demanda Anna, suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- C'est étrange, c'est beaucoup plus pâteux que ce que je pensais. Mais c'est bien du chocolat froid. Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'autre… Ce n'est pas juste du chocolat fondu…

Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'Anna plongeait déjà sa cuillère et gobait son contenu. Elle avait juste attendu l'approbation de sa sœur, sa curiosité et excitation naturelles l'emportant déjà. La rouquine afficha à peu près les mêmes expressions qu'Elsa.

\- Ah oui, c'est super épais en fait…

\- Il y a quelque chose d'autre aussi, insista sa sœur en se léchant les lèvres, cherchant toujours.

\- Ce ne serait pas…

\- De la noisette ! Lancèrent-elles en même temps, chacune pointant l'autre du doigt.

\- C'est ça ! Admit Anna en s'en resservant une cuillère.

\- Et _CHIPS_! S'écria aussitôt Elsa, se surprenant aussi elle-même.

\- Hein ? S'arrêta Anna dans son geste, surprise. Quand est-ce que… OH NON !

Elle laissa tomber son couvert pour se taper le front du plat de la main.

\- Eh oui, ricana Elsa. Tu t'es fait avoir par une débutante.

Anna voulut immédiatement répliquer, mais se ravisa, se souvenant des règles.

\- Et loyale, en plus ! Ricana la blonde. C'est beau.

La cadette pencha la tête et la frappa du regard, déjà désireuse de se venger.

\- Tu permets que j'en reprenne ? C'est super bon, en fait.

Elsa dirigea sa cuillère vers la coupelle de chocolat fondu épais aux noisettes, mais Anna l'écarta et fit non de la tête, puis montra ses lèvres et mima son nom comme pour un échange.

\- Haha alors là non, tu peux rêver.

Ricanant, Elsa essaya d'attraper le chocolat, mais à chaque fois, sa sœur changeait de direction. Très vite, le rythme s'accéléra et elles se retrouvèrent à faire une bataille à coups de chatouilles pour avoir les dernières bouchées de la coupelle, qu'Anna prenait un malin plaisir à vider sous ses yeux, tandis qu'elles gloussaient en rires étouffés.

Finalement, haletantes, et la bouche recouverte de chocolat pour Anna, elles arrêtèrent leur combat et se calmèrent, encore secouées par des rires perdus. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière cuillerée. Elsa lança un regard faussement triste pour l'avoir, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de la supplier car Anna, à bout de forces, abandonnait déjà. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et raclé le fond, Elsa repensa plus sérieusement à ce qu'elles venaient de goûter et d'adorer.

\- Une pâte de chocolat au lait avec un goût de noisettes… Pourquoi est-ce que ça me semble si familier ?

Encore essoufflée, Anna haussa simplement les épaules. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette pâte serait encore meilleure sur des tartines.

* * *

Tandis qu'elles sortaient par la grande porte d'entrée de l'auberge, Anna méditait sur un moyen d'ôter la malédiction ludique dont elle était victime. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire dire son nom à quelqu'un, ou que quelqu'un l'appelle, pour rompre le sort du Chips ? Elle suivit le geste d'Elsa indiquant de prendre au hasard l'allée de droite pour commencer leur visite, la blonde ayant choisi d'organiser leur exploration de la ville par secteurs au fil des jours. Elles empruntèrent donc une ruelle qui menait au château et commencèrent à grimper légèrement, l'île de Corona étant abrupte. Elsa, qui marchait tout près d'elle à ses côtés, eut un petit rire en voyant le regard de sa sœur trahir ses pensées.

\- Tu cherches comment te débarrasser du Chips, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'un sourire, fière d'être la nouvelle mafieuse des jeux enfantins.

Anna ne put répondre que d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, mais qui en disait long. Néanmoins, elle fut distraite par la vision des échoppes qui se présentaient maintenant devant elles, et la rouquine oublia totalement cet objectif. Corona était un royaume bondé de monde, surtout durant le Festival des Lanternes, et chacun était si heureux et si jovial que cela ajoutait d'autant plus de couleurs aux stands débordants de vie et aux banderoles de fanions qui surplombaient les rues.

Elles passèrent devant une boutique de vêtements, une autre de poterie, puis une bibliothèque, un bazar de tissus en vrac, en face duquel se trouvait un bar à la devanture ancienne resplendissante, puis plus loin des magasins alimentaires qui présentaient leurs étals de nourriture en extérieur comme un véritable marché, puis une autre boutique… Elsa et Anna en étaient bouche bée. Elles n'avaient parcouru que plusieurs petites ruelles pour le moment, mais l'île regorgeait tellement de détails à voir qu'Anna en eut la tête retournée. Souriante, Elsa regardait également les habitations, glissées entre deux échoppes ou derrière un stand, et dont le style allemand ne la laissait pas indifférente. Que ce soit le toit en charpente, la couleur corail ou turquoise des tuiles, les murs de chaux ou les détails sculptés sur les poutres et le bois des balcons, chaque maison possédait quelque chose qui l'impressionnait.

Elle vit surtout que toutes les habitations arboraient fièrement des petites ou grandes versions du drapeau du royaume, au fond violet zinzolin et avec, au centre, le dessin de soleil doré aux branches courbées qui semblait tourner sur lui-même. Les très longues banderoles qui joignaient un bord et l'autre de chaque rue portaient d'ailleurs uniquement des fanions identiques à ces drapeaux. La reine sourit, ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Hé, Anna, tu as v—

Elle s'interrompit soudainement avec un sursaut, et plaqua, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains sur sa bouche. La cadette éclata de rire.

\- Bon, sourit-elle, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Elsa fronça les sourcils et s'en voulut terriblement, culpabilisant d'avoir ruiné le jeu trop tôt. Mais les règles étaient les règles, et Anna s'en était sortie sans triche.

\- Dommage, grommela Elsa.

\- Quoi, tu aurais préféré que je me taise toute la journée ?

\- Non, pouffa son aînée, bien que la bavardise légendaire de la rouquine pouvait en agacer plus d'un. Je trouvais ça juste très drôle que tu cherches comment faire.

Anna ricana et ne regarda pas où elle allait, ainsi elle trébucha sur un pavé décollé du sol et faillit renverser une dame.

\- Oups, pardon, s'empressa de s'excuser la maladroite.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura la passante, l'air serein, visiblement habituée à ce genre de bousculades durant les festivités.

La rouquine rougit et recula vite d'un pas pour laisser de la place, puis sursauta de surprise avec un cri lorsqu'elle frappa son dos contre quelqu'un, ou peut-être contre un mur, tant le torse sur lequel elle venait de reculer était dur. Méfiante, elle se retourna d'un coup sec et plaça un poing en arrière et un poing en avant, comme pour riposter dans un combat de boxe. Mais son visage se vida de toute peur lorsqu'elle reconnut tout bonnement Warren, qui la fixa d'un air interloqué.

\- Tout va bien, Votre Altesse ?

Elsa se retourna aux mots du garde du corps et s'arrêta à son tour, voyant que sa sœur et le marin aux cheveux en bataille s'étaient immobilisés en plein milieu de la foule. Lloyd, qui escortait la blonde, s'arrêta lui aussi, et suivit son regard.

\- Oh, euh, non, euh oui, tout va bien, merci, bredouilla la princesse, reprenant contenance.

Elle fit mine d'avoir tendu les poings sans raison alarmée, et cogna gentiment son ventre avec un faux rire, faisant semblant de le taquiner. Elle sourit bêtement, se disant que cette feinte suffirait, haussant au passage un sourcil surpris à la sensation quand son poing avait heurté ses abdominaux en pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Se consterna Elsa, et le ton de sa phrase était aussi interrogatif que sermonnant.

\- Rien, rien, prétendit Anna, qui balança ses bras d'un air détaché. On continue ?

Elsa la dévisagea du regard, puis cligna des yeux et joignit son mouvement pour continuer leur marche. Les deux gardes leur emboîtèrent le pas, silencieux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais Anna était clairement déconcentrée. Elle profita que la foule soit plus dense lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une ruelle étroite pour glisser sa voix à l'oreille d'Elsa sans que les marins ne l'entendent.

\- J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là, marmonna la rouquine, embarrassée.

\- Ah, c'était donc ça, pouffa Elsa.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça gênant ?

\- De quoi ? Demanda l'aînée, se redressant.

\- Bah…

Elle jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours au moins cinq mètres plus loin, puis poursuivit :

\- Tu n'es pas gênée qu'ils soient si près de nous ?

\- C'est un peu étrange par rapport à mon expérience personnelle, je te l'accorde, admit Elsa.

Puis la blonde haussa des épaules.

\- Mais ça peut aller, je m'y fais.

\- "Ton expérience personnelle" ? Répéta Anna, perdue.

\- J'ai passé treize ans sans aucun, ou presque, contact tactile, et je demandais à papa et maman de toujours garder leurs distances quand ils venaient me voir. Donc ça me fait toujours bizarre quand quelqu'un d'autre que toi se tient près de moi…

Anna grimaça un rictus, comprenant ce sentiment.

\- Je vois.

Elsa repoussa ce triste souvenir loin dans sa mémoire et lui sourit.

\- Tu sais, s'ils sont là, ce n'est pas pour nous déstabiliser. Ils doivent nous protéger, voilà tout.

\- Oui, je sais, ce sont nos gardes du corps, acquiesça Anna à contrecœur.

L'aînée grimaça, voyant bien que la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

\- J'imagine que tu voulais plus d'intimité. Mais je suis sûre que tu saisis à quel point il est important que Warren et Lloyd nous accompagnent, appuya Elsa d'une voix douce. S'il arrive la moindre chose, ils peuvent nous secourir.

\- Hmpff, marmonna Anna, et elle ne prononça rien d'autre car les deux marins avaient rattrapé leur retard.

De nouveau, Warren se plaça discrètement derrière elle, et Lloyd prit place derrière sa sœur. Anna grommela intérieurement, mais savait qu'Elsa avait raison. On n'était jamais trop prudent, et après tout, même si personne dans les ruelles ne les regardait et semblait les reconnaître ou deviner leur royauté, elles étaient tout de même la Princesse et la Reine d'Arendelle.

* * *

\- Tu en as jusque sur le front, ricana la cadette en voyant qu'Elsa avait le visage couvert de traces de craie violette.

La blonde suivit son regard et lécha son doigt pour enlever les marques sur sa peau, puis afficha une grimace narquoise à sa sœur qui riait toujours en voyant l'état de son aînée.

À genoux sur le sol, sa robe légère et fine d'été au tissu bleu pervenche recouverte ici et là de traînées de craie, Elsa était agenouillée, comme les autres habitants autour d'elle, sur le sol de longues pierres lisses d'une place près du château. S'entraidant les uns des autres, chaque Coronien dessinait des motifs géants sur le sol, et on retrouvait plusieurs fois l'inévitable soleil, mais aussi des oiseaux, des fleurs, ou des personnages en train de s'amuser. Elsa était justement en pleine réjouissance, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et elle s'emparait à une vitesse ahurissante de craies de toutes les couleurs pour ajouter de nouvelles formes à ses dessins aux tons pastel.

\- Tu es vraiment douée pour le dessin, souffla Anna après quelques minutes, prenant du recul pour admirer ce qu'elle avait dessiné autour d'elle.

\- Merci, dit Elsa d'une voix distraite, car elle ne détachait pas les yeux des courbes qu'elle traçait au sol.

La princesse se leva et regarda les motifs autour d'eux. Toute la cour était occupée par des adultes ou des enfants griffonnant le sol, soit pour y dessiner ce qui leur passait par l'esprit, soit pour y inscrire des phrases dédicacées. Elle sourit en voyant que chacun se réjouissait, le visage lumineux, et partageait ses créations avec de parfaits inconnus en les invitant à les rejoindre. Dessiner sur le sol était nettement une activité qu'Arendelle n'avait jamais pratiquée de son histoire, même durant les fêtes, et Anna se demanda s'il ne faudrait pas l'instaurer pour propulser la créativité des enfants de son royaume. Elsa se redressa, souriante, et frotta de nouveau sa main couverte de craie sur son front pour en enlever la sueur. Mais au passage, elle étala de nouveau une couleur sur sa peau et ses cheveux, rouge pastel cette fois.

\- Bon sang, sourit Anna en secouant la tête, car elle eut l'impression de materner une enfant de quatre ans. _Elsa._

La dénommée détacha enfin le regard de ses œuvres et la regarda.

\- Hmm ?

\- _Ton front._

\- Ah ! Se brusqua-t-elle, et elle effaça du mieux qu'elle pouvait les grandes traces colorées.

Mais cela ne suffît pas, et à voir le regard de sa cadette, c'était même pire. Elsa observa donc autour d'elle si personne ne les regardait, excepté Warren et Lloyd, et frotta discrètement ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air concentré. Aussitôt, une infime lueur en jaillit, qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Elsa écarta les mains pour dévoiler quelques minuscules glaçons, sous le regard stupéfait d'Anna. La cadette la regarda ensuite faire fondre les morceaux d'une simple pression de la main, puis elle passa l'eau formée dans le creux de ses paumes sur son visage. Elsa en profita aussi pour frotter les traces de craie sur le tissu sur ses cuisses, et un peu dans ses cheveux.

Une fois fini, elle détacha ses mèches qu'elle avait fixées entre elles pour ne pas avoir la vue obstruée en dessinant. Retirant les épingles en glace une à une, ses cheveux dénoués retombèrent sur ses épaules, et leur longueur atteignit de nouveau son niveau habituel, juste en-dessous de son buste. Néanmoins, elle glissa quelques mèches derrière son oreille gauche et passa la main dans les quelques cheveux de sa frange pour les rabattre sur sa tête, ajoutant une couche de glace pour qu'ils tiennent. Agitant ses doigts, ces mèches se terminèrent en pointes solides, donnant à sa coiffure une forme qui semblait suivre les volutes d'un vent glacé.

Anna observa toute la scène avec stupéfaction, immobile, et subjuguée par la beauté de sa sœur. Elle en oublia même de revenir à elle quand Elsa la regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La rouquine papillonna des yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Je… Non, oublie.

\- On se trouve un endroit où manger ? Proposa Elsa, car midi était passé depuis longtemps et elle mourrait de faim.

\- _Oui_ , soupira de soulagement Anna, et l'aînée devina qu'il devait en être pareil pour elle.

En fait, cela faisait trois heures qu'Elsa dessinait sur le sol, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ; en revanche, Anna oui, et son estomac criait famine. Néanmoins, elle avait réellement apprécié d'observer les dessins de sa sœur, et ne regretta pas d'avoir vu le bonheur de son aînée.

Tandis qu'elles sortaient de la place pour rejoindre les ruelles, suivies par les deux marins, Anna jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux motifs sur la pierre. Entre les gigantesques dessins de soleils ou de fleurs, une longue frise parcourait la place de long en large, au fond bleu azur et agrémentée de plusieurs dessins.

À part cette bande décorée de formes abstraites multicolores qu'on retrouvait au bord des fresques d'Arendelle, la princesse sourit en reconnaissant la signature d'Elsa. Remarquablement rectiligne bien qu'il soit tracé sur un sol rugueux, un immense flocon dessiné à la craie blanche étincelait sur la place.

* * *

 **NDLA : Et c'est ainsi que nous marquons un hiatus d'une semaine ! Pas de panique mes avotacos, la suite arrive très bientôt. J'espère que cette première journée d'Elsa et Anna à Corona vous a plue ! :D En attendant RDV au 7ème chapitre mercredi prochain !**

 _ **PS : "avotacos"...? L'explication de ce surnom est sur ma chaîne YouTube !** **/channel/UCTFyahsk1uKGQc2DYtVKl6A**_


	7. Whiteout

**Chapitre 7**

 **Whiteout**

* * *

Mardi matin, le soleil se leva lentement sur Corona, d'une lumière presque surnaturelle tant il illumina la chambre lorsque ses rayons passèrent à travers la fenêtre. Glissant le long du parquet au fil des minutes, la lumière chaude et accueillante qui veillait sur le royaume vint finalement se heurter au mur de la porte, et Elsa eut la malchance d'avoir le reflet sur la couleur claire du lambris se refléta droit sur ses yeux. Gémissant de peine car elle venait à peine de trouver le sommeil, elle se retourna dans son lit, mais rien n'y faisait : toute la pièce était désormais aussi éclairée que si elle se trouvait à l'extérieur. La reine ne réussit pas à se rendormir, et se plaça sur le dos puis ouvrit un œil. Un trait de lumière dépassant des rideaux jaillit directement dans sa pupille et l'aveugla un instant.

Étouffant un juron dans ses draps, elle sortit son bras gauche du lit et gicla une vague de glace contre la fenêtre, qui s'éclata entre la vitre et le bois. S'étalant à la manière d'un filet, les liens de glace vinrent coller le rideau au mur pour effacer le rayon de soleil. Cela n'enleva en revanche rien à la luminosité de la pièce, et après un silence, Elsa soupira un râle depuis sa position. La blonde se redressa en position assise et rejeta de colère les draps sur ses tibias, puis évapora la toile de glace d'un geste agacé du poignet.

En fait, ce n'était pas après le soleil qu'elle en avait. La chaleur de Corona et sa lumière matinale commençaient d'ailleurs à beaucoup lui plaire. Ce qui l'enrageait, c'était le fait qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à avoir une nuit complète de sommeil, même dans un état serein de vacances et sans aucun devoir royal pour la stresser. Elle sortit du lit pour aller à la salle de bain, mais en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, son regard tomba sur sa sœur cadette, dont la simple posture dessina un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Étalée sur son lit, plongée dans un profond sommeil bien qu'il était déjà neuf heures – ce qu'avait remarqué Elsa en regardant la minuscule pendule dans un coin de la chambre – elle dormait dans une position des plus improbables, et ce fut difficile pour Elsa de ne pas rire lorsque cela lui rappela l'époque de leurs vies où elles dormaient dans la même chambre. Anna somnolait à plat ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, un bras encerclant cet objet qui avait la qualité d'étouffer ses ronflements, et l'autre bras le long du corps, légèrement replié sur sa hanche. Sa couette se trouvait sens dessus dessous, car une de ses jambes passait par-dessus et qu'Elsa put voir un pied recouvert de taches de rousseur dépasser au bout du lit. Impressionnée par son sommeil, l'aînée n'osa évidemment par l'en tirer, et préféra la regarder un moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle choisit toutefois de se lever pour de bon et d'aller se changer.

La reine tira discrètement un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une robe blanche qu'elle conjugua avec un corset violet d'Arendelle, décoré d'un simple crocus cousu en vert, jaune et blanc. Elle l'observa un moment avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, profitant justement de la lumière qui baignait la pièce dans une couleur chatoyante. Le corset ressemblait, si on ignorait sa couleur principale, à celui qu'avait porté Anna le jour de son couronnement. Ils possédaient les mêmes coutures, les mêmes dessins, mais le fond différait. Elle sourit en se disant que cela amènerait un peu d'Arendelle à Corona, et entra dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant les robinets pour faire couler de l'eau, elle se déshabilla et se frotta le visage avec le gant de toilette plié sous l'évier qui portait un délicieux parfum d'amande. Souriant en voyant que la température de l'eau atteignait beaucoup plus vite la chaleur idéale qu'en Norvège, Elsa enjamba le bord de la baignoire et se doucha avec ravissement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut fini de se sécher, il fut dur pour elle de retenir un jour de plus son tic de simplement créer une robe de glace par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Elle arrêta son geste juste à temps et, comme la veille, enfila la robe posée sur le tabouret à côté de la porte puis s'observa dans le miroir. Même si seulement un mois s'était déroulé depuis qu'elle assumait et maîtrisait ses pouvoirs, cela lui était à chaque fois étrange quand elle ne portait pas de vêtements en glace. Néanmoins, elle s'y efforçait. Le royaume de Corona n'était pas censé savoir qu'une reine possédant la magie de neige et de glace se promenait dans ses ruelles, et s'y déplacer en robe faites de cristaux, même sans longue traîne, donnait un indice assez évident.

Elsa grimaça à cette contrainte qu'elle s'était elle-même imposée, et regarda sa robe blanche dans le miroir. Bouffante au niveau des épaules et de la poitrine, elle descendait jusqu'à ses genoux dans un voile, et les manches s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses coudes, pour continuer d'un petit tissu volant et transparent. Elle plaça le corset sur son torse, noua patiemment les ficelles dans son dos et se fixa de nouveau, le visage fermé, dans le miroir. Dépitée, la blonde trouvait à chaque fois que quelque chose manquait. Elle hésita un moment, puis un sourire malin étira ses lèvres. "Rien ne m'empêche de créer des habits de glace tant qu'ils sont réalistes", pensa-t-elle tandis que son visage s'éclairait.

En combinant des mouvements allongés de ses mains à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre en tempo adagio, Elsa décora son corset. Plusieurs motifs, qui ressemblaient à des flocons étirés sur la longueur, glissèrent le long des coutures pour que cela se voie le moins possible. Dans un petit rire, elle indiqua une direction à plusieurs vagues de glace qui passèrent derrière son dos et glissèrent le long des ficelles pour les recouvrir d'une couche étincelante. Après plusieurs secondes d'amusement, Elsa créa dans les airs un gilet entièrement constitué de glace, mais dont elle épaissit la matière à vue d'œil. Gagnant en densité, le vêtement s'assombrit de plus en plus, passant du bleu très clair au cyan, puis au bleu azur, pour finalement devenir bleu égyptien. Elsa s'arrêta là car, même si le gilet lévitait loin devant elle, elle sentait sur ses doigts qu'il avait gagné plusieurs centaines de grammes et serait bientôt inconfortable à porter. Elle le prit dans ses mains, l'enfila avec un sourire et recula de plusieurs pas pour s'observer dans le miroir. La reine ne put dire comment elle y était parvenue, mais les mesures étaient idéales et l'habit lui allait parfaitement, comme d'habitude.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, décorant le gilet de plusieurs motifs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. S'apprêtant à nouer ses cheveux dans un chignon, elle changea alors d'avis et laissa ses cheveux comme ils étaient, les brossant simplement sur leur longueur. Elle entendit au même moment Anna se lever à travers la porte. Le parquet vibrait des pas de la rouquine, et Elsa devina qu'elle était allée ouvrir la fenêtre en attendant qu'elle libère la salle de bain. La reine reprit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, puis trouva comme attendu sa sœur, debout, appuyée contre le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte dont elle avait écarté les rideaux.

\- Le temps est superbe, ce matin, lança la cadette d'une voix joyeuse, la tête au dehors et contemplant Corona depuis sa hauteur.

\- Il y a déjà des stands ouverts ? Demanda Elsa, qui après avoir rangé sa robe de nuit, la rejoignit à la fenêtre.

Anna s'écarta pour lui laisser la place, et, dans le même mouvement, l'observa d'un air distrait. Son regard revint sur l'extérieur, puis se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle vira de nouveau la tête vers elle d'un air vif. Elle la fixa un long moment, de haut en bas, au point qu'Elsa, qui ne la voyait pas, trouva son silence inquiétant.

\- Quoi ? Dit Elsa. Qu'est—

L'aînée se tourna vers elle et vit son regard stupéfié.

\- Nom d'Odin… Elsa… Tu es absolument magnifique, souffla Anna.

Elsa sourit et balbutia tout en rougissant.

\- Je… Le… M-merci.

Anna continua de la fixer, admirant lentement sa robe, son corset teinté de touches de glace et son gilet, de manière tellement longue que cela devint gênant.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, pouffa Elsa avec sarcasme, voyant bien que cette vision lui en avait fait oublier ses manières.

\- Oh, pardon ! Sursauta Anna. Oui, bonjour.

Elle sourit à son tour et sortit de sa rêverie, lui enlaçant le bras avant de rebasculer son regard par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Bon, par quoi on commence, aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Contrairement à la veille, les deux sœurs partirent cette fois à gauche en sortant de l'hôtel, escortées par leurs gardes du corps. Marchant en direction du bord de l'île, Elsa expliqua ce choix.

\- J'ai entendu dire hier qu'il y avait des animations vers les calanques, sourit-elle. On devrait aller voir.

\- Super idée ! S'exclama, enthousiaste comme toujours, sa cadette.

Dans cet élan, elle passa sa main au creux de son coude, et elles avancèrent bras dessus-bras dessous le long des rues. Heureusement pour Elsa, elle n'avait pas créé d'escarpins en glace, et elle fut bien heureuse de porter des sandales simples ; car les pavés usés des pas des habitants étaient lisses comme du verre à certains endroits. Descendant de plus en plus pour atteindre le niveau de l'eau, elles manquèrent donc de glisser à plusieurs reprises sur le sol, gloussant à chaque fois car, se tenant par le bras, si l'une des deux tombait, l'autre perdait l'équilibre aussi. Étouffant un dernier rire, Anna releva la tête lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à la hauteur des calanques, observant ce qui se passait, et elle eut une inspiration de bonheur.

Elsa suivit son regard, bien qu'elle soit heureuse à son expression avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Tout le long des bords de l'île se mêlaient enfants et adultes dans un brouhaha joyeux, illuminés par le soleil estival. Plusieurs groupes étaient rassemblés autour de jeux de bois, construits et installés par les artisans de Corona, tandis que le reste des habitants observait, à l'écart, la manière dont ils jouaient. En marchant sur l'herbe pour s'approcher, Elsa distingua le jeu le plus proche comme étant un plateau de palets, dont elle connaissait le fonctionnement car le folklore d'Arendelle comportait aussi ce jeu. Les règles étaient simples, aussi ne s'étonna-t-elle pas d'y trouver surtout des enfants attroupés autour.

À l'aide d'un élastique, chaque joueur devait, le plus rapidement possible, transférer tous ses palets en bois dans le camp adverse, et ce à travers un minuscule interstice découpé dans la planche séparant les deux zones des joueurs. Posé sur un tonneau, le plateau était parfois trop haut pour certains, alors les parents, ricanant, portaient leurs filles ou fils par la taille pour les aider à gagner. La triche n'étant bien sûr qu'amicale, ils ne se gênaient pas pour donner de l'avantage à leurs enfants en les hissant en avant, sous les éclats de rire des spectateurs. Elsa et Anna passèrent, toujours main dans la main, devant plusieurs autres jeux de bois, se frayant un passage dans la foule, et reconnurent l'animation d'un autre stand : l'inévitable récréation que l'on retrouve dans chaque festival.

\- Un chamboule-tout ! Sourit Anna, et sa phrase fut immédiatement suivie d'un bruit retentissant de conserves qui s'écroulèrent après le lancer d'un participant, et des cris de joie pour célébrer sa victoire.

Elsa acquiesça, et réalisa que les organisateurs tendaient un lot à l'homme qui venait de gagner. Ravi, celui-ci remercia les artisans d'une tape sur l'épaule, puis se pencha vers un de ses enfants à qui il offrit l'ours en peluche. Tandis qu'il soulevait son fils cadet, hilare, et qu'il le faisait s'assoir sur ses épaules, Elsa se demanda si l'homme connaissait personnellement les artisans qui tenaient le stand. L'île était assez grande, mais il était possible qu'ils soient amis, voire même voisins. Cela dit, la reine avait remarqué la veille que tous les festivaliers, qu'ils soient Coroniens ou étrangers, s'entendaient à merveille, et débordaient de complicité polie, malgré le fait de s'être rencontrés deux minutes plus tôt. Cette notion l'émut un peu.

\- Tu veux jouer ? Proposa-t-elle à sa sœur, car l'excitation d'Anna était si grande que sa main était broyée sur place.

La rouquine tourna un visage ridiculement heureux vers son aînée.

\- Que si tu joues aussi, posa-t-elle comme condition.

Elsa regarda le côté du stand où étaient entreposés les gains et haussa des épaules.

\- Aucun des lots ne m'intéresse.

Anna la défia du regard.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur de perdre, ricana-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout.

\- Ha ! Avoue, tu ne veux pas que je te mette une raclée.

\- Hein ? Attends, depuis quand est-ce que c'est devenu une compétition ?

La blonde fixa, amusée, les iris couleur turquoise de sa sœur, que la lueur du soleil rendait plus verts que d'habitude.

\- Tu n'as pas le niveau, c'est tout, pouffa Anna d'un air faussement supérieur en fermant les yeux. Donc tu te désistes.

Elsa se renfrogna, sa cadette l'ayant touchée droit dans son ego. Elle grimaça en lâchant sa main, puis croisa les bras, le regard défiant.

\- Je te bats quand tu veux, menaça-t-elle.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Moqua sa sœur, ouvrant un œil.

Contre toute réponse, Elsa tendit la main gauche, mais ce n'était pas pour reprendre celle d'Anna. Elle l'avait ouverte paume vers le haut.

\- Dix contre un que je t'écrase.

La bouche d'Anna s'agrandit de surprise à son culot.

\- Tenu ! Lança-t-elle, et elle claqua sa main dans la sienne.

Les yeux emplis d'impatience, elle se glissa dans la file et trépigna de hâte jusqu'à ce que leur tour vienne. Quand enfin le stand de chamboule-tout fut libre, Elsa annonça qu'elles n'allaient pas jouer à deux mais l'une contre l'autre, et l'organisateur afficha un air si radieux qu'on aurait dit qu'une flamme s'allumait dans ses pupilles. On changea l'emplacement des conserves pour ajouter de la difficulté, car elles étaient tout de même adultes, et un des artisans leva les bras pour attirer l'attention.

\- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Hurla-t-il, et certains sursautèrent. APPROCHEZ, APPROCHEZ !

La foule ne se fit pas prier et s'assembla si vite autour du jeu que le volume du brouhaha augmenta en une seconde.

\- Ces deux jeunes femmes vont se lancer un défi ! Annonça-t-il. La participante à renverser toute la pyramide avec le moins de lancers GAGNE !

Les festivaliers crièrent d'allégresse, les poings levés. Une fois l'installation faite, et le stand entièrement entouré de curieux, l'organisateur s'approcha des deux sœurs et leur montra une des pièces qu'Elsa leur avait données pour jouer.

\- Nous allons tirer à pile ou face pour savoir qui commence. Que choisissez-vous ?

\- Face ! S'empressa de dire Anna.

\- Pile, dit Elsa, qui de toute façon aurait choisi ce côté.

L'homme sourit, et sous une trentaine de regards, lança la pièce dans les airs. Elle retomba dans sa main habile, et il la plaqua sur le dos de son autre main.

\- PILE ! Cria-t-il. À vous de commencer !

Anna bougonna légèrement. Ravie de débuter, quoique désormais couverte d'une pression, Elsa ôta son gilet pour faciliter ses mouvements. Se dévêtant, plusieurs hommes autour d'elle sifflèrent d'euphorie, admirant les formes de la blonde platine. Anna fronça des sourcils de colère et les foudroya du regard, légèrement rougissante. Elsa sourit discrètement aux réactions, puis s'empara de la première balle. Sous les encouragements rythmés des festivaliers, elle visa stratégiquement la base de la pyramide, car si les fondations tombaient, toutes les boîtes s'écrouleraient. Elle en savait quelque chose, puisqu'en construisant son palais de glace, ce fut aux soubassements qu'elle avait pensé en premier.

Dans un mouvement vif, elle jeta la balle en bois creux, qui vint frapper bruyamment trois conserves, faisant s'écrouler la moitié de la pyramide. Son geste digne d'une experte en impressionna plus d'un et beaucoup applaudirent. La deuxième balle sautillant dans sa main gauche, Elsa plissa des yeux et se concentra pour asséner le prochain coup. D'un mouvement d'épaule, elle amplifia la trajectoire de sa balle et, dans un grand succès, celle-ci emporta toutes les conserves restantes d'un seul vol, qui tombèrent sur le sol dans une cacophonie mêlée aux cris du public. Sous les applaudissements, la reine sourit à sa cadette.

\- À ton tour, nargua-t-elle.

Anna grimaça pour se moquer, et Elsa lui céda la place pendant que les artisans replaçaient les conserves à l'identique.

\- Bonne chance, souffla la blonde à son oreille, car il était vraisemblablement impossible de faire tomber toute la pyramide en moins de deux coups.

La rouquine, en revanche, affichait une totale sérénité.

\- En un seul lancer, annonça-t-elle, et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Pff, se moqua Elsa. Mais bien sûr.

Anna prit position, et le public retint son souffle. La princesse recula le bras droit, prenant de l'élan, et inspira un grand coup. Il y eut un court silence où tout le monde était suspendu au geste de la rouquine. Elsa, qui juste qu'ici trouvait cela ridicule, fut brusquement consciente d'un fait : Anna avait beaucoup plus souvent joué au chamboule-tout qu'elle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter une seconde lorsque la princesse tourna les yeux vers elle, et un sourire s'étira le long de son visage tandis qu'elle regardait la pyramide de nouveau. Elsa écarquilla les yeux.

Avec une puissance inouïe, Anna lança de toutes ses forces la balle, avec un mouvement expérimenté du bras qui changea la trajectoire en vol du projectile. Grâce à un lancer à effet, la balle vint renverser violemment chacune des boîtes de conserves de la base, excepté une. L'intégralité de la pyramide s'écroula en partant de la droite, et la pile la plus à gauche chancela un instant, mais tomba emportée par la vague de chutes du reste.

La réaction du public fut aussi explosive que si un coup de feu venait de retentir dans les oreilles d'Elsa. Tout le monde s'écria, sauta sur place, leva les bras, et félicitait la princesse pour son incroyable prestation. Les épaules affaissées, la blonde regarda, bouche bée, Anna sourire de fierté. Mais rien qu'à son regard, on pouvait lire qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par son propre lancer. Elle avait clairement anticipé sa trajectoire. Son sourire s'écarta lorsque l'organisateur lui leva la main dans le vacarme qui les entourait, ravit d'avoir assisté à un tel spectacle. Deux hommes à côté de la princesse furent si impressionnés par son talent qu'ils se jetèrent sur elle pour la porter dans les airs et célébrer sa victoire. Mais à peine se trouvèrent-ils dans un rayon de moins de trente centimètres de la rouquine qu'un bras musclé sorti de nulle part repoussa avec puissance celui d'un des hommes. Elsa, sursautant, reconnut Lloyd, qui dominait l'enjoué d'une tête de plus, et à ses côtés surgit Warren, qui s'occupa d'écarter gentiment du plat de la main le deuxième homme.

Anna ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, et l'action de déroula si vite que la foule n'en eût pas encore conscience non plus. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent, apeurés, et Elsa se précipita sur les gardes du corps pour leur assurer que tout allait bien. Sous les cris de joie, personne ne sembla remarquer les deux marins se mêler de nouveau au public, la mine toujours fermée, où ils recroisèrent leurs bras massifs, occupant chacun un mètre de large. Quand enfin la foule se fut calmée, l'organisateur tendit son lot à Anna. Ayant brisé tous les records en renversant la pile de conserves d'un seul lancer, elle eut évidemment droit au plus grand des prix, soit un panier garni de plusieurs kilos. Éclatant de rire en voyant l'énorme récompense qu'on lui tendait, Anna insista avec modestie pour refuser. Mais les artisans appuyèrent leur offre, et la princesse céda. S'éloignant, et suivies de Warren et Lloyd, Elsa et Anna marchèrent loin de la foule, qui se distrayait vite en rejouant des parties ou en se dirigeant vers d'autres jeux.

\- Eh bien, bravo, souffla Elsa, épatée. Tu m'as largement battue.

\- Merci ! Ricana Anna, et elle soupesa le gros panier qui contenait de quoi nourrir un régiment.

Sa joie fut de très courte durée puisqu'elle fixa les deux gardes avec une moue.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés d'intervenir, tous les deux, grommela-t-elle.

Warren et Lloyd échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers la princesse.

\- Mais… Votre Altesse…

\- Il n'y av—

\- Ce n'est rien, coupa précipitamment Elsa avec des gestes des mains. Tout va bien. Leur réaction était normale, Anna.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. Anna affichait cependant encore une moue boudeuse.

\- Bien joué pour ta victoire, Anna, enchaîna Elsa pour changer de sujet.

La cadette sourit, pas peu fière d'elle, et agrippa la anse du panier d'un air conquérant.

\- Je te dois de l'argent, admit Elsa. Et des excuses.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, assura sa sœur. J'ai largement de quoi me récompenser avec tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

\- Et les excuses ? Répéta la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un câlin suffira, rougit Anna en posant le panier à terre.

Elsa lâcha un rire et enroula ses bras autour de sa cadette pour l'enlacer. Cette habitude commençait à beaucoup lui plaire. Après s'être écartées, Anna se moqua de sa défaite.

\- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Quelle vantarde.

\- Dit celle qui m'a lancé le défi ! S'offusqua Elsa.

\- C'est _toi_ qui as lancé le défi, corrigea Anna en levant le doigt.

\- Oui, mais c'est toi qui as _commencé_.

Les deux sœurs pouffèrent, et Anna récupéra le panier.

\- Une revanche ? Proposa-t-elle, le regard plus espiègle que jamais.

Elsa fut incapable de céder à ses yeux espiègles.

\- Absolument.

Observant autour d'elle, la reine essaya de trouver à quel jeu elle pouvait battre sa sœur. Plus loin, au bout du chemin qui suivait la calanque, Elsa reconnut une planche dressée à la verticale et sourit en comprenant en quoi le jeu consistait. Avec une bille entourée d'un cercle de bois, un Coronien essayait à l'aide des ficelles de chaque côté de la planche, liées à des poulies et attachées au cercle, de faire monter la bille jusqu'en haut sans qu'elle ne tombe dans les multiples trous percés. Remuant lentement le cercle de gauche à droite, ce jeu lui demandait à la fois concentration, patience et adresse.

"Exactement ce qu'Anna n'a pas", pensa Elsa, sans méchanceté car c'était absolument vrai, et elle indiqua la direction à sa cadette. Replaçant sa main dans la sienne, elle la suivit, et les deux Arendelloises marchèrent le long de l'herbe. Plus loin, derrière une habitation, un mat dépassait dans l'horizon. Attaché aux quais, le navire d'Elsa, bien que plus petit que la majorité des bateaux présents au port, se détachait des autres avec ses couleurs traditionnelles brillant à la lumière du soleil. Flottant au vent, le drapeau d'Arendelle dansait, joyeux, parmi les fanions de Corona.

* * *

\- Elsa…

\- Oui ? Répondit la reine d'un air absent en levant les yeux du programme du lendemain.

Anna se regardait dans le miroir de la chambre en triturant une de ses couettes, le regard dans le vide.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- C'est juste que... La mèche blanche me manque, avoua-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Elsa s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Anna se tourna vers elle, toujours en passant la couette entre ses doigts, et la regarda avec évidence.

\- Cette mèche blanche, que j'avais eue à cause de...

\- Oui, je sais parfaitement, Anna, la coupa précipitamment sa sœur, le cœur crispé. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela te manque ? Je ne comprends pas.

La rouquine eut un léger sourire en voyant l'incompréhension de son aînée.

\- Pour toi, c'est une marque reliée à un douloureux passé, je sais... Mais... Je n'avais jamais su la vérité sur ce truc. J'ai toujours cru que je l'avais eue à la naissance, et que ça faisait de moi... Je ne sais pas... Quelqu'un d'unique.

Elsa ne sut pas du tout quoi répondre, divisée entre l'envie d'exploser de rire ou de fondre en larmes. Par conséquent, elle continua de fixer Anna d'un air béat.

\- Hé, tu m'écoutes ? Ricana la cadette en agitant ses doigts devant son visage.

Elsa sourit en essayant de refouler le souvenir traumatisant qui allait d'un instant à l'autre refaire surface.

\- Désolée, je... J'y repensais, c'est tout.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Anna, la main sur la bouche. Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire, s'excusa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur les draps à côté d'elle pour lui passer la main dans le dos.

\- Je sais, bien sûr, la rassura Elsa en relevant la tête. C'est juste difficile d'imaginer que tu la veux de nouveau.

Anna eut un blanc car, pour une fois, elle pesa ses mots avant de lui répondre.

\- Vois ça comme un changement, un renouveau. Pour la première fois et pour toujours.

Un nouvel instant de silence s'imposa tandis que la princesse se mordait les lèvres à la  
recherche d'une formulation qui ne serait pas source de stress pour sa sœur.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vois plutôt ça comme...

\- Quelque chose de classe ? Comprit Elsa en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oui ! S'exclama sa sœur. Enfin, j'allais dire un effet de style, mais c'est pareil.

Elsa gloussa à sa vision des choses, et Anna ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée.

\- Anna, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça sur demande.

\- Je s... Eh non, tiens, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là, fit la blonde en haussant les sourcils avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse ! Tu as construit un palais de glace en partant de _rien_ et une robe en cristaux _magnifique,_ je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas teindre une pauvre mèche de mes cheveux !

Elsa soupira face à sa bêtise, navrante à souhait, mais c'était un des nombreux défauts qui la rendait si attachante.

\- Construire un palais et colorer des cheveux sont deux choses strictement différentes, j'espère que tu en as conscience...

\- Et à propos de la robe ? Humm ? Cibla la cadette en penchant la tête, certaine qu'elle avait là son plus grand argument.

\- Je me suis basée sur celle que je portais déjà, ça ne compte pas, précisa modestement la reine.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu as carrément créé une nouvelle matière ! Avec une glace unique !

Anna se leva en sursaut, excitée, et commença à s'exprimer par de grands gestes tellement improbables qu'Elsa dut secrètement se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire – ce qui l'aurait incitée à continuer de plus belle dans son excitation.

\- Toute ta robe était en glace ! Entièrement en glace ! Et puis... Et puis... Tu avais fait un corset en flocons, avec... Cette traîne superbe qui flottait derrière toi, suffisamment lourde pour te suivre sur le sol mais assez légère pour se soulever et...

Les bras d'Anna se stoppèrent net en plein mime, fixant un point dans le vide avec extase.

\- Et...

La reine leva un sourcil.

\- Et tu étais _ultra canon_.

À ces mots, Elsa éclata de rire sans même se cacher derrière sa main et s'écroula sur le lit, coupée en deux par le fou rire qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'ici. Anna était si ravie de la voir rire ouvertement de nouveau, qu'instinctivement, elle se joignit à elle dans la seconde qui suivit, puis perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sien à son tour. Les éclats des deux sœurs durèrent de longues minutes et toute la peur des souvenirs fut chassée des pensées d'Elsa.

Finalement, à bout de souffle et épuisées, elles restèrent allongées sur leurs draps, puis regardèrent le plafond en silence, parfois entrecoupé de quelques éclats de rire perdus.

\- Anna.

La dénommée, toujours allongée, tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Elles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, pensives, puis Elsa poursuivit :

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire ça de nouveau. C'est en te blessant que j'ai réussi à la créer. Je ne sais même pas si je le reproduire sans te faire de mal.

\- Je comprends, l'assura Anna en un sourire. J'étais juste nostalgique à l'idée, c'est tout.

\- Mais j'aimerais te faire plaisir quand même, déclara Elsa.

Le détecteur de bonnes nouvelles d'Anna éclaircit soudainement son visage, tandis qu'elles se redressaient.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je vais t'offrir un cadeau dès que nous rentrerons à Arendelle.

La sourire de la sa sœur s'évanouit sous ses boucles rousses pour se transformer en moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

\- Parce que, c'est comme ça, sourit l'aînée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Anna... Le concept-même d'un cadeau est de ne pas révéler la surprise.

La cadette soupira.

\- Alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu ne veux pas me l'offrir maintenant !

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas, c'est que je ne _peux_ pas.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Elsa saisit alors la ressemblance entre Olaf et Anna qu'avait une fois remarquée Kristoff. Elle gloussa intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient effectivement la même manière de radoter lorsqu'ils étaient curieux.

\- Parce qu'avec la chaleur qu'il fait ici, ça va fondre, tout simplement, expliqua Elsa.

Sa cadette fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu as bien porté un gilet fait de glace, aujourd'hui. Et pourtant il n'a pas fondu.

\- C'est parce que là, il était sur moi, rappela Elsa. Je maintiens naturellement les habits de glace à une température idéale quand je les porte.

Anna sauta brusquement du lit.

\- HA-HAAAAA ! Cria-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

Elsa, qui frôla la crise cardiaque pour la deuxième fois en trois jours, manqua d'enneiger le lit sous la surprise.

\- Donc le cadeau est une robe ! S'exclama Anna.

La blonde la dévisagea un moment, stupéfiée qu'elle ait réussi à trouver. Mais soudain son expression s'adoucit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait vendu la mèche toute seule.

\- _Dritt_ … Murmura-t-elle en norvégien tandis qu'elle plaquait sa main sur son front, dégoûtée de sa propre bourde.

La rouquine éclata de rire.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Répéta-t-elle en s'agitant sur le lit comme un asticot. OUIII ! Ma sœur va me faire une rooooobe !

Elsa soupira en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une veste, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Nan, j'ai vu ta tête, tu vas me créer une robe et tu le sais !

Anna éclata d'un rire tonitruant en se dandinant sur les draps, puis se mit à imiter les mouvements gracieux d'Elsa lorsqu'elle exerçait sa magie.

\- Pshh ! Une couture par là... Pffrrrhhhh... "Oh, Elsa, peux-tu mettre une boucle ici ?" "Oui, bien sûr" Psshhhaaaa !

Elsa secoua la tête en la voyant s'imaginer la robe faite sur mesure sous ses yeux.

\- Je devrais changer d'avis et te faire une veste à la place _juste_ pour te contrarier, menaça Elsa en souriant.

Anna s'interrompit immédiatement.

\- Tu n'oserais jamais.

\- On parie ? La défia Elsa en haussant un sourcil, ce à quoi Anna répondit par un "O" parfait de la bouche.

\- Et puis je ne fais pas du tout _ça_ quand je crée quelque chose, poursuivit Elsa en imitant l'imitation d'Anna, ce qui donnait un mouvement de bras saccadé assez laid avec une animation de la main qui ressemblait à un bec de canard.

\- Si, c'est ce que tu fais, lança Anna pour la narguer en retour. Même que c'est encore plus comme _ça_ , précisa-t-elle en agitant son poignet dans tous les sens et en faisant des grimaces, mais sa moquerie ressemblant plus à un spasme musculaire qu'à autre chose.

\- Non, c'est faux. En fait... Laisse-moi te montrer.

Elle tendit son bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête avant d'ouvrir délicatement la paume de sa main et de faire valser quelques flocons dans les airs... Puis elle lui lança une gigantesque boule de neige droit sur son visage. La tête d'Anna disparut complètement sous l'amas de neige qui la recouvrit et elle tomba du lit à la renverse avec un petit cri. Elsa resta le bras tendu dans sa direction, riant aux éclats.

Mais Anna ne répondait pas, et riait encore moins.

Sur le mur derrière le lit, là où elle était tombée, Elsa aperçut alors avec effroi des traces de glace menaçantes qui cheminaient précipitamment le long du bois, à la lumière pâle de la Lune.

\- Anna ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elsa bondit de son lit et enjamba l'autre, encore recouvert d'une inquiétante couche de neige.

\- ANNA !

Sa sœur était au pied du lit, recroquevillée sur le sol, les bras repliés sur son ventre et les yeux fermés.

\- Non... Non, non, non...

Sa propre voix lui revint alors : "C'est en te blessant que j'ai réussi à la créer."

Elsa haleta et souleva immédiatement la tête de sa sœur à la recherche d'une trace blanche dans ses cheveux, mais il n'y avait rien. Néanmoins, Anna semblait toujours inconsciente.

\- Non, non, NON... Anna… Anna, dis quelque chose...

Il y eut un bref instant de silence où la rouquine exhiba un énorme sourire, et Elsa sentit son cœur faire un bond.

\- _Quelque chose_ , murmura Anna en ouvrant les yeux.

Elsa eut un sursaut de recul.

\- RIPOOOOSTE ! Hurla la rouquine, avant de lui lancer la boule de neige qu'elle avait cachée entre ses bras.

Complètement aveuglée, la blonde entendit sa satanée sœur se relever et courir en gloussant dans la chambre à la recherche d'une cachette.

\- Oh non, tu n'as pas osé...

Elsa crut un moment qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, frappée par l'émotion entre la joie et la terreur. Mais son adrénaline s'activa en admettant la légitimité de la plaisanterie d'Anna : les nombreuses blagues de l'aînée au cours du dernier mois méritaient bien une vengeance. Elle rassembla toute la glace et la neige autour d'elle puis fit flotter dans les airs une boule de neige quatre fois plus grosse que sa tête.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! Rugit-t-elle en sautant sur le lit et en levant son missile au-dessus d'elle.

Elle était précisément sur le point de la lui lancer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Les deux sœurs se figèrent et échangèrent un regard, puis Elsa lui fit signe de se taire et fit léviter le boulet de neige près du plafond pour le cacher. Elle descendit du lit tout en faisant fondre la neige sur leurs vêtements et alla déverrouiller la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, euh... Mesdemoiselles... Murmura l'inconnu de l'autre côté du palier. Il est onze heures passées et... Ma femme et moi sommes à côté et aimerions dormir... Pourriez-vous...

Elsa fut profondément peinée à l'idée d'avoir gêné quelqu'un et perdit de sa contenance.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, nous sommes vraiment bruyantes. Pardonnez-nous.

\- Un problème, Votre Majesté ?

Elsa regarda par-dessus l'épaule du vieil homme et reconnu Warren, en chemise de nuit, foudroyer l'inconnu du regard.

\- Oh, non, aucun, Warren, tout va bien, merci.

Elle remarqua que le vieil homme était terrifié face au garde, et ne put que le comprendre en voyant que le simple vêtement de nuit que portait l'Arendellois mettait en valeur ses muscles imposants de matelot.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Vérifia l'homme en soutenant sa reine du regard.

\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci de vous être déplacé, mais tout va pour le mieux, je vous l'assure.

Cela sembla convaincre le garde qui retourna dans la chambre voisine, non sans jeter un regard menaçant au vieil homme qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Excusez-nous, reprit Elsa.

\- Non, non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je... Vous... Votre Majesté... Euh...?

\- Elsa d'Arendelle, termina inconsciemment la blonde, qui s'en voulut aussitôt pour cet automatisme.

L'homme déglutit.

\- Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, je…

\- Nous allons faire moins de bruit, je vous le promets, affirma Elsa d'une voix paisible en souriant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant la tête, ce à quoi l'homme répondit par une courbette embarrassante.

\- Bonne nuit, Votre Majesté.

Elsa sourit et ferma la porte, puis posa sa tête contre le bois et se laissa glisser au sol en soupirant. Anna, qui s'était assise en tailleur face à elle, se mit à ricaner.

\- _"Votre Majesté"_ , répéta-t-elle d'un air bourgeois.

Elsa grimaça et dirigea le boulet de neige au-dessus de sa tête, puis lâcha le projectile. "Oh, oh" furent les seuls mots qu'Anna put ajouter avant que la neige de sa sœur ne la recouvre entièrement.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Et vous a bien fait rire ! Oui, je sais, il y avait du angst aussi. Mais il y a toujours un juste équilibre ;) Qu'est-ce que vous avez préféré dans ce chapitre ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	8. Wolves

**Chapitre 8**

 **Wolves**

* * *

\- Dis-leur.

Elsa roula des yeux au ciel, ou plutôt au plafond car elles se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi forcément _moi_ ? Soupira la blonde, agacée.

\- Parce que tu es la _reine,_ expliqua Anna en écarquillant des yeux à l'évidence. C'est toi qui leur donne des ordres.

\- Ils t'obéissent aussi, tu sais. Tu n'en reste pas moins la Princesse d'Arendelle.

Le visage d'Anna se tordit en une moue à mi-chemin entre l'approbation et l'insistance du refus de s'exécuter. Le regard appuyé, elle fit clairement comprendre à son aînée qu'elle préférait que ce soit elle qui se colle à cette tâche. Elsa la fixa avec colère, voyant bien qu'elle profitait que sa souveraine de sœur soit présente pour lui ôter une épine du pied. Néanmoins, au fond, elle savait qu'Anna lui demandait cette faveur car cela l'aurait placée dans un état de stress absolu. Elle soupira donc de nouveau, discrètement cependant, et lui indiqua de continuer à descendre les escaliers.

\- Pars devant, je te rejoins. Prends une table tranquille dans un coin.

Ravie, Anna acquiesça vivement à son adhésion et esquissa un large sourire. Elle la remercia d'une pression de sa main à la sienne, puis dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse en direction de la salle du petit-déjeuner avant que les gardes n'arrivent en haut des marches.

Elsa déglutit, hésitant un moment à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour parler aux deux matelots. S'arrêtant sur la marche où elle se trouvait, elle se retourna et entendit les pas des hommes qui approchaient, et eut juste le temps de se remémorer la conversation du matin-même.

Anna n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la présence pesante de leurs gardes du corps les jours précédents. Rarement discrète, elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre directement et indirectement à Elsa, qui lui avait donc demandé si elle préférait qu'ils les suivent de loin, plutôt que les quelques mètres nécessaires afin d'intervenir en cas de danger. La princesse, ravie de cette décision, avait accepté, mais un peu trop profité de son indulgence : elle avait directement demandé à ce que les gardes ne les suivent pas du tout de la journée du lendemain. L'aînée s'y était opposée, évidemment, mais savait qu'Anna lui demandait cela vis-à-vis de leur relation.

Après tant d'années, elles se reparlaient enfin et avait tant à partager de nouveau, alors pour une fois qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas entourées de diplomates, de servants ou d'habitants d'Arendelle, la rouquine voulait en profiter. Or, l'omniprésence de Warren et Lloyd la perturbait. Cela lui avait déjà semblé étrange sur le navire, alors en mouvement à Corona, l'effet était pire. De leur réveil à leur sortie de la chambre, les deux sœurs avait débattu, puis finalement Elsa avait cédé : les deux matelots ne les accompagneraient pas ce jour-ci.

"Ce sera une journée d'essai", pensa-t-elle, cherchant à mettre de l'utilité sur les caprices de sa sœur. L'arrivée de la silhouette baraquée aux larges épaules de Warren en haut de l'escalier la tira de sa réflexion et elle attendit une seconde que l'allure élancée de Lloyd survienne à ses côtés pour leur formuler l'ordre.

Avec assertivité, Elsa sut trouver la bonne formule pour expliquer aux gardes que sa sœur et elle n'auraient besoin d'aucune surveillance pour la journée, et fut un peu gênée en voyant qu'ils ne posaient aucune question ou n'émettaient aucune objection. Les deux hommes obéirent et se redirigèrent vers leur chambre, sans rien ajouter, leurs cœurs trop emplis de respect et d'obéissance pour oser la contredire.

Elsa grimaça de peine, et descendit à son tour le restant des marches pour aller se mêler aux clients qui mangeaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge.

\- Voilà, ton vœu est exaucé, annonça Elsa en s'asseyant à côté d'Anna une fois s'être servie au buffet.

\- Désolée, je suis juste troublée par leur présence ultra constante, s'excusa la cadette, bien que rien dans le ton de la voix d'Elsa ne démontrait d'agacement.

\- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son regard fut rassurant et Anna sourit, soulagée. Tout en mangeant, elles planifièrent alors de visiter cette fois la partie Est de l'île, et contemplèrent les vols des goélands par la fenêtre à côté d'elles.

* * *

Elsa avait vite comprit le système monétaire du royaume. Tout comme Arendelle, Corona payait en pièce et en billets, mais ceux-ci s'avéraient, tout comme leurs philosophies, totalement différents. Les pièces de leur royaume avaient toutes la même forme, mais les chiffres les distinguaient les unes des autres. Quant aux billets, c'était le paysage peint en fond qui aidait à choisir. Pour la monnaie de Corona, c'était la couleur du papier qui en déterminait la valeur. Le fonctionnement des pièces était tout aussi logique que surprenant au premier abord : chaque pièce avait une variation de ton jaune particulière, mais si le temps les avait rendues usées et indéfinissables, il fallait se baser sur le nombre de rayons émanant du soleil gravé au milieu. Plus elle en portait, plus la pièce avait de la valeur.

Anna avait certainement fait semblant d'écouter le maître d'hôtel lorsqu'il leur avait expliqué le premier jour, puisque dans la matinée, quand elle paya pour la première fois, elle avait confondu l'ordre de valeur des rayons et surprit un marchand en le payant vingt-quatre unités au lieu de dix. Elsa avait sincèrement hésité entre l'éclat de rire et le sermon. Heureusement, le commerçant eut la bonne idée de négocier quatre rubans pour le prix de trois. Finalement, au fil des jours et des achats, Anna parvenait à s'améliorer légèrement, mais elle oubliait toujours quelque chose dans ses calculs, ce qui faisait souvent sourire Elsa.

La matinée passa ainsi en un éclair et elle fut surprise d'entendre déjà les cloches de la ville annoncer midi. Pour lui faire plaisir, Elsa acheta pour elles deux énormes sandwiches, sachant bien à quel point Anna adorait ça. Repues, elles remontèrent la rue lentement, sous le soleil cuisant de la mi-journée.

Sa sœur était si emmêlée dans ses propres fils en recomptant le contenu de sa bourse qu'Elsa l'observait d'un air inquiet. Puis, elle réalisa quelle était la source du problème, et si soudainement que l'évidence lui tomba dessus avec le poids sec d'une enclume.

\- Anna, est-ce que tu avais déjà payé un marchand, avant ?

Sa sœur ne tourna pas la tête car elle voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Bah oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-elle, toujours en fixant sa bourse entre ses mains.

Elsa sourit puis soupira. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait toujours précisément détecter chez sa cadette, c'était ses tics lorsqu'elle mentait.

Tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle cachait quelque chose, Anna ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux – alors qu'elles faisaient cela souvent – de peur que ses grands iris la trahissent. Ensuite, elle adoptait toujours un ton détaché, trop détaché, si bien que même si Elsa ne la voyait pas, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Enfin, et c'était le plus évident, elle triturait toujours un objet dans sa nervosité. D'habitude, c'était une de ses tresses, mais là, le cordon de la bourse fut assez vite martyrisé.

\- Ah oui ? Quand ? Demanda Elsa, amusée. Quel a été ton dernier achat à Arendelle, exactement ?

\- Mmmh, réfléchit Anna, qui regardait toujours ailleurs tandis qu'elles marchaient dans la ville. Chez Oaken ! J'ai acheté des habits chez Oaken.

Elsa toussota avec sarcasme en souriant.

\- Le soir du couronnement ? Après ma… Fuite ?

\- Oui.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu t'es lancée à ma poursuite immédiatement après m'avoir vu partir, pourtant…

\- Oui, oui, bien évidemment, je n'allais pas te laisser partir seule t'éloigner dans la nuit, et dans la montagne, toute seule, dans le noir… S'empressa d'ajouter Anna en bredouillant, essayant de dévier la conversation.

La reine secoua la tête.

\- Et tu peux me dire comment tu as fait pour le payer, sachant que tu n'avais rien sur toi pendant la fête, pas même quelques pièces ?

Elle la fixa, attendant que sa petite sœur redresse la tête pour avouer. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, car une seconde plus tard, la cadette leva les yeux, et frémit en tombant droit sur le regard azuré moralisateur de son aînée. Anna soupira, vaincue.

\- Je lui ai demandé à noter un crédit.

La blonde platine roula des yeux, ce qui affecta Anna.

\- À _mon nom_ ! Précisa-t-elle, cherchant à se défendre.

\- Oui, je devine bien ! Lança Elsa en éclatant de rire. Même si ça ne change rien puisqu'on a le même compte bancaire, remarqua-t-elle avec son habituel air sarcastique.

\- Oh, ça va, hein, arrête de te moquer. C'est bon, j'ai compris... Je ne sais pas payer, voilà. Tu es contente ?

Elsa sourit mais n'acquiesça pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais payé personne, c'est tout. On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage ! Ce n'est pas le genre de truc que tu apprends quand tu es princesse, en même temps, grommela Anna.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, ricana Elsa.

Mais elle vit que sa sœur ne l'écoutait plus et boudait dans son coin, donc son sourire s'évanouit.

\- Pardon, Anna. Je ne me moque pas de toi, tu sais bien. Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, conseilla-t-elle en posant doucement la main sur son épaule.

La cadette releva lentement la tête, les yeux humides de honte et de colère.

\- Et aussi écouter le réceptionniste quand il t'a expliqué, continua la reine en souriant.

\- Oui, roh, c'est bon là ! Gémit la rouquine en dégageant brusquement son épaule.

Elle accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner de son aînée, vexée.

\- Hé ! Lança Elsa, mais c'était trop tard car la foule les séparait déjà.

La reine s'en voulut pour ses remarques et se mordit les lèvres en la regardant partir.

Anna changea alors subitement de rue pour la semer et pénétra dans une allée qu'elles n'avaient jamais empruntée auparavant.

"Et ne crois surtout pas que je vais me perdre", fulmina Anna intérieurement.

"Elle va se perdre", pensa Elsa.

* * *

Et effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, Anna s'était perdue.

\- Ça doit faire trois fois que je passe devant cette fontaine, réalisa-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle fixa la statue de pierre qui surplombait la source d'eau et reconnut le même cheval glorieux sculpté sur le bord. Avec une moue renfrognée, elle s'arrêta net, puis poussa un long soupir accablant. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, non désagréable pour autant, mais cela la changeait beaucoup d'Arendelle. Le soleil ne la gênait jamais vraiment, vu qu'elle avait l'habitude depuis des années de passer beaucoup de temps dehors, mais elle profita de la fontaine pour se servir à boire.

Une fois hydratée, elle s'assit comme certains passants sur le rebord rectangulaire de la fontaine et s'y appuya en relevant la tête pour profiter des rayons de l'été, puis ferma les yeux. Malgré les cris incessants provenant des stands des marchands, les éclats de voix et les rires des enfants, elle parvint à trouver un certain calme et à se reposer. Quelques minutes passèrent, où elle appréciait la chaleur qui venait lui caresser les joues, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais elle fut soudainement réveillée par un coup de sifflet strident dans son oreille. Elle sursauta si brusquement qu'elle manqua de peu de tomber dans l'eau. Haletante, elle chercha la source du bruit insupportable qui, en plus, continuait. La main au cœur – qui n'était pas loin de la tachycardie – elle vit de l'autre côté de la fontaine un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfants étrangement tous habillés d'un uniforme. Surprise, elle fixa le petit malin qui portait le sifflet à la bouche. Après quelques autres coups, il le recracha et le laissa pendre autour de son cou grassouillet, puis observa autour de lui. Anna expira de soulagement en comprenant que l'agression sonore était terminée et était prête à se rendormir.

\- CAMARADES SCOUTS, RASSEMBLEMENNNNNT ! Beugla l'enfant d'un ton autoritaire.

La princesse sursauta et jura intérieurement.

\- CHEF ! OUI, CHEF ! Hurlèrent immédiatement les autres, qui s'agroupèrent dans un brouhaha devant l'enfant au sifflet.

Conscient de sa taille ridicule, celui qui semblait donc être le chef grimpa sur le rebord de la fontaine et s'appuya sur le manche du drapeau qu'il brandissait. Bien entendu, il s'agissait du drapeau du royaume. D'ailleurs, les uniformes de chacun des enfants étaient unis aux couleurs de Corona, et ils portaient tous un chapeau zinzolin avec le soleil doré au centre. Cependant, le chef arborait également une autre écharpe, bien plus grosse, sur laquelle étaient épinglée une centaine de petits badges, probablement des récompenses.

\- Bien ! Hurla le chef d'autant plus fort, ce qu'Anna pensait jusqu'ici impossible vu sa petite taille. Qui peut me dire le nom de cette fontaine ?

\- Moi, chef Russel ! Moi ! Sautilla un garçon au bout du groupe.

Le dénommé Russel le pointa d'un doigt potelé.

\- On t'écoute !

\- C'est la fontaine Maximus, chef ! Récita le garçon, tout fier. Elle a été construite il y a cinq ans en l'honneur du cheval du Général de la Garde, chef !

\- C'est exact ! Lança Russel.

Anna haussa un sourcil, tourna la tête vers la statue, et lut juste en dessous du cheval la gravure "MAXIMUS". Elle leva les yeux et remarqua avec aberration que le dit-cheval, en plus d'afficher un air digne et victorieux, avait le sabot noblement posé sur ce qui ressemblait à… Une poêle à frire.

\- Et il a ainsi sauvé le royaume en la ramenant saine et sauve, chef ! Acheva de réciter une petite fille.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, nous nous dirigeons vers le pont ! Suivez-moi !

Russel empoigna de nouveau son sifflet puis le porta à sa bouche, et Anna plaqua instinctivement les mains sur ses oreilles avant qu'il ne souffle dedans. Après avoir fait tout son vacarme, le groupe de scouts s'éloigna et se mêla à la foule. Encore éberluée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, Anna écarquilla les yeux et rebut une gorgée d'eau pour oublier. Elle se promit de le raconter à Elsa, du moins juste avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée être en train de la bouder. Finalement, elle regarda autour d'elle et sût qu'elle devrait à un moment où un autre retrouver son chemin. Elle soupira, accablée par sa véritable lacune en sens de l'orientation, et repensa malgré elle à Elsa. Quand elles étaient petites, c'était toujours sa sœur qui gagnait les jeux de course aux indices dans les jardins du château. Ce qui était drôle, c'est qu'elles avaient toutes les deux une bonne mémoire visuelle, mais Anna, qui est hyperactive, se laissait très facilement distraire par tout et n'importe quoi. Il lui arrivait parfois de perdre quelques minutes simplement parce qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour admirer un papillon.

Elle se souvint de la fois où Elsa avait fait exprès de perdre pour lui faire plaisir et sourit en secouant la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'égare là, maintenant, dans cette ville ? Elle observa les ruelles autour d'elle et essaya de réfléchir avec logique. Les rues allant vers le bas menaient majoritairement au port, ce n'était donc pas la bonne direction. Celles qui semblaient très raides permettaient d'aller au château, elle en était presque certaine. Mais il restait toujours deux ruelles parallèles et un choix à faire… Désespérée, elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et se massa les tempes.

"Réfléchis… Qu'est-ce qu'Elsa ferait…?"

Anna se redressa d'un coup vif.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'Elsa ferait ?_ " répétèrent ses pensées d'un ton dégoûté. "Tss. Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans Elsa. Je vais lui prouver que je peux retrouver mon chemin. Je vais aller jusqu'à l'hôtel sans l'aide de personne. Voilà."

Elle opina fermement de la tête, plus pour se donner du courage qu'elle ne veuille l'admettre. Elle se leva et choisit celle des deux ruelles qui lui semblait la plus familière, puis s'y engagea. Elle marcha quelques secondes puis reconnut au bout de celle-ci les échoppes devant lesquelles elles étaient passées le matin-même, et sourit en réalisant sa victoire.

\- HA-HAAAA ! Cria Anna, satisfaite. Je savais que je pouvais le faire ! Jaillit-elle en brandissant le poing.

Accélérant le pas, elle trottina de bonheur sur les pavés et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la moitié de la ruelle qu'elle se rendit compte d'un détail. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Toutes les rues étaient plus ou moins bondées depuis deux jours, même les plus étroites. Alors pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci était vide ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement l'impression que les voix de la foule et la musique ne faisaient plus écho ici ? Et surtout, quel était ce frisson horrible qui parcourait son échine et traversait son dos ?

Une goutte de sueur coulant sur son front, Anna stoppa sa marche et se retourna très lentement. À l'entrée de la ruelle, là où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant, se glissaient trois ombres menaçantes qui s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- Oh non.

\- Inutile de chercher à t'enfuir, lança un des hommes. On te rattraperait en deux-deux.

Anna déglutit difficilement. Elle courait assez vite, mais quelque chose dans la carrure imposante de l'homme lui disait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et chaque battement résonna à ses oreilles. Les trois hommes s'étaient complètement rapprochés d'elle et commençaient à l'encercler, mais paralysée par la peur, elle ne put faire le moindre geste d'évitement. Elle parvenait à voir en détails leurs visages désormais, et leur certaine laideur ne rendait pas la situation moins inconfortable.

\- Regarde un peu ses vêtements, vieux. Ça sent la bourge, ça.

Anna frémit à sa phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils, et sa peur fut vite remplacée par de la colère.

\- Ouaip, j'ai vu. On va se faire un prix d'or, c'est certain.

\- Hé, les gars, elle a une bourse qui dépasse de son corset. Et bien pleine.

Les deux autres sourirent plus largement encore, dévoilant des dents immondes.

\- Excellent… Murmura le plus grand, qui semblait diriger les autres. C'est très bien, ça…

Ils tendirent alors tous les trois leurs bras, prêts à l'agresser.

Le sang dans les veines d'Anna ne fit qu'un tour et elle frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme en face d'elle au visage. Mais il montra autant de vivacité qu'elle et avait levé le bras pour se protéger avec son bracelet à pointes en métal. Ne pouvant ralentir son élan, les phalanges d'Anna s'y déchirèrent et elle crissa des dents à la douleur. Cependant, sa force était telle que l'agresseur se prit le contrecoup de son arme droit dans la face, et tomba à la renverse dans un râle mêlé d'un juron. Secouant sa main douloureuse, Anna oublia sa blessure et asséna un autre coup de poing à l'homme à sa droite, dont la tête fut projetée en arrière au choc. Le chef se redressa vite et porta immédiatement les mains à son nez, qui saignait abondamment.

\- La sale garce ! Hurla-t-il. Tenez-là !

Les deux autres obéirent, mais Anna ne se laissa pas faire et visa son entrejambe. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper car le dernier agresseur fut plus rapide et lui tira les bras par derrière, puis la souleva de terre si vite qu'elle gigota les jambes en l'air, impuissante.

\- Non ! Supplia-t-elle en continuant de secouer ses pieds.

Elle essaya de lui toucher le visage, mais il avait pris de la distance et se moquait d'elle en ricanant.

\- Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Lâchez-moi ou je… Je…

\- Ou quoi ? Gloussa le plus grand, le menton couvert de sang. Personne ne peut t'entendre, ici, ma jolie.

Anna bouillonnait de rage et tenta tant bien que mal de le frapper du pied, mais il esquivait sans problème.

\- Vous allez le regr—

\- AOH !

Soudainement, l'homme poussa un râle et fut projeté sur le sol. Incrédule, Anna écarquilla les yeux et ne comprit rien. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas touché…

Il y eut un éclair blanc, vif et sifflant, qui passa en diagonale au-dessus de sa tête, et en un instant, celui qui lui tenait les mains s'écroula à son tour en geignant de douleur. Anna tomba à terre, perdant l'équilibre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?

Le troisième homme la regarda d'un air clairement paniqué, cherchant à comprendre également. Il scruta ses partenaires, qui commençaient à se relever mais toujours sonnés, puis Anna, puis tout autour de lui, l'air déboussolé. Finalement, il leva la tête vers les toits et ce qu'il vit figea son sang dans ses veines, à l'en faire immédiatement pâlir. Perdue, Anna se redressa et suivit son regard des yeux, mais ne vit rien à cause de la lumière du soleil. Il y eut brusquement un son familier et un autre sifflement, et quelque chose passa tout près d'elle à une vitesse ahurissante pour venir frapper droit dans la face le troisième agresseur.

Avant même qu'Anna ne réagisse, il y eut deux autres sifflements identiques et synchronisés, qui fusèrent à sa droite et derrière elle. En un même bruit mat, les deux types visés aussi au visage tombèrent de nouveau lourdement par terre, et grognèrent d'incompréhension et de colère.

\- Mais…

La rouquine baissa la tête pour observer les missiles, et lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin de quoi il s'agissait, son cœur fit un bond.

Les trois hommes époussetaient la neige qui leur recouvrait le visage, essayant de retrouver leurs esprits après s'être pris de la glace en pleine tête. Il y eut un long crissement derrière Anna et elle fit volte-face, voyant avec stupéfaction un toboggan de glace descendant du toit se sculpter délicatement, pour se terminer dans un petit tas de poudreuse sur les pavés.

Avec une virtuosité et une élégance indéniables, Elsa se laissa glisser debout le long de la pente puis, une fois arrivée, fit disparaître son véhicule dans une tornade de flocons épurés. Anna voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa sœur avait le visage crispé de colère, fixant les trois assaillants qui se relevaient. La cadette la vit alors prendre une posture dont elle n'avait jamais été témoin avant.

Elsa prit appui en arrière sur sa jambe gauche, tendit le bras droit et écarta les doigts avec la paume vers le bas, puis leva son autre bras au-dessus de sa tête, replié, l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche pointé vers les agresseurs. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement profond dans son regard, ce qui figea Anna sur place. On aurait dit le mélange stupéfiant d'un savoir millénaire et d'une profonde rage.

Le premier agresseur se jeta sur elle en furie, hurlant à pleins poumons.

\- Écarte-toi, ordonna gentiment mais fermement Elsa à sa sœur.

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, d'accord, bredouilla Anna, qui recula de quelques pas.

Dans une bourrasque de neige, l'homme se retrouva en une seconde à l'endroit exact où elle se tenait, sauf qu'il s'y aplatit comme une crêpe dans un cri de surprise. Anna sursauta en le voyant s'effondrer, et releva la tête vers sa sœur, qui était déjà concentrée sur sa prochaine cible. En un mouvement de poignet gauche aussi vif que gracieux, elle fit subitement pousser sur le sol une stalagmite menaçante qui pointait directement vers la gorge du deuxième type. Avec sa main droite, elle le déplaça et l'homme, paniqué, recula de plusieurs mètres avant de taper son dos contre le mur, où il trembla de plus belle.

\- Pitié ! Sanglota-t-il en levant les mains pour la supplier, effrayé par la magie.

Elsa hésita un instant, mais son visage s'assombrit et elle fronça les sourcils. De ses deux mains, – ce qui augmenta considérablement sa puissance – elle le projeta dans les airs dans une tornade et fit apparaître une plaque de glace horizontale au-dessus pour qu'il vienne soigneusement s'y heurter dans un bruit mat, avant de tomber sur le sol, inerte. Essoufflée par ce qu'elle voyait, Anna resta bouche bée. Finalement, le regard de la Reine des Neiges se focalisa sur le dernier assaillant, qui, curieusement, se fit littéralement dessus. Il tenta de dire quelque chose entre deux balbutiements, mais c'était trop tard. Elsa propulsa simplement du vent glacé par sa paume et le laissa bêtement perdre l'équilibre, puis lorsqu'il crut que la blonde l'avait épargné, fit tomber une pluie de grêle sur son crâne. Il s'évanouit en définitive plus de peur que de mal.

Les trois hommes étaient à terre, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun ne se relèverait, Elsa détendit sa posture et laissa retomber ses bras. Anna, immobile durant tout ce temps, la fixait les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas si son aura générait de la peur ou de l'admiration, et ne sut pas non plus dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment en la voyant.

Depuis quand Elsa savait-elle se battre ? Et avec sa magie ? Et avec brio, de surcroît ?

La rouquine repensa à cette soirée dans un salon du château où Elsa lui avait racontée que les hommes de main du Duc de Wesselton l'avaient attaquée dans son palais de glace, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée obligée par contrainte de riposter. Il s'agissait de légitime défense, car ils s'avéraient être armés d'arbalètes et lui avait tiré quelques flèches droit entre les deux yeux. Elsa lui avait ainsi raconté comment, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se défendre, et repousser l'ennemi sans le blesser. Mais ce dont la cadette se souvenait le plus, c'est lorsqu'au bord des larmes, elle s'était recroquevillée à côté d'elle sur le canapé et avait juré de se forcer à ne plus jamais faire appel à sa magie pour faire du mal. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Arendelle contre son gré. Elle s'était tournée vers sa sœur, le regard bouleversé, et lui avait certifié que seul un événement très grave lui ferait faire de nouveau une chose pareille. Puis elle avait lentement fondu en larmes.

Anna revint à la réalité. Elle faisait donc face à cet événement d'urgence. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose de pire encore. Elsa avait parlé de défense, de défense violente certes, mais pas d'attaque. Hors ici, même si elle était toute aussi légitime, la protection était clairement devenue offensive. En venant au secours de sa cadette, elle n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde et s'était jetée tête baissée pour la protéger. Paniquée, la princesse se précipita vers l'homme à terre le plus proche d'elle. Elle se figea en l'observant et haleta lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'homme respirait, et qu'il reprenait connaissance. Il était vivant. Anna expira de soulagement, apaisée de savoir qu'en fait, Elsa n'avait jamais cherché à les tuer, mais simplement à les effrayer efficacement.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance quelques secondes plus tard, ils lancèrent des regards terrorisés à vie à Elsa et Anna et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, dérapant sur les pavés de la ruelle avant de disparaître à l'angle. La blonde claqua des doigts de sa main gauche et toute la neige et la glace encore présentes s'évaporèrent. Il y eut un silence, tandis Elsa faisait toujours dos à sa sœur.

Puis soudain, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la blonde se tourna vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.

Le souffle coupé par son câlin inattendu, Anna tapota maladroitement ses omoplates comme pour la rassurer, et réalisa qu'elle commençait à sangloter sur son épaule. La peur et la surprise disparurent complètement de son esprit et la rouquine serra son aînée contre elle. Il y eut de nouveau un long silence, entrecoupé de quelques pleurs d'Elsa, étouffés par la robe de sa sœur, tandis qu'Anna passait une main consolante dans son dos.

\- Là, là… C'est fini… Murmura-t-elle tendrement en comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait.

La blonde continua de sangloter, moins intensément toutefois, puis arrêta peu à peu de pleurer et essuya ses larmes.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, lança-t-elle fermement à sa cadette, la voie rompue par l'émotion.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Ne t'éloigne plus jamais ! S'écria Elsa. Tu m'as fichue une peur bleue. J'ai vraiment paniqué !

L'aînée lui empoignait fermement les bras, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Je…

\- J'aurais pu geler la ville tout entière ! Haleta-t-elle en lui secouant les bras.

Sa voix fit écho sur les murs et frappa le visage d'Anna, qui écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu comprends ? Poursuivit l'aînée, tremblante.

\- Elsa… Je…

L'émotion dans ses yeux azur l'atteignit et elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Oui. Désolée. Je comprends. Désolée, je ne le ferai plus jamais.

Il y eut un silence, rythmé par leurs deux respirations saccadées.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, Anna. Tellement peur, murmura Elsa en la prenant de nouveau contre elle.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Anna.

Elle ne sut dire combien de temps dura l'étreinte, mais peu lui importait. Au contraire, elle aurait voulu qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible, afin de retranscrire son soulagement, qu'elle ne pouvait communiquer par les mots.

Après quelques instants, Elsa la relâcha et sourit en regardant le visage désolé de sa sœur.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et dégagea plusieurs mèches de son front, puis y déposa un baiser. Anna fut surprise du geste, et de la sensation, et elle ferma les yeux, ce qui fit couler d'autant plus de larmes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit le regard tendre et attentionné de sa grande sœur embellir son visage, paisible car rassuré de la savoir saine et sauve. Elsa sourit et essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient sur les joues de sa cadette, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu veux continuer à visiter ou tu préfères qu'on rentre à l'auberge ? Proposa Elsa d'une voix douce.

\- J'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée, marmonna Anna.

\- D'accord. On rentre, alors, sourit la blonde.

Elle se tourna et la laissa tranquillement marcher à ses côtés, tandis qu'elles sortaient de la ruelle.

Jusqu'à la porte de l'auberge, Anna ne lâcha pas sa main.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Je sais, je sais... Ce chapitre était full feels. Il y a eut des grands moments d'émotion, un gros moment badass (you go gurl) et quelques références Disney/Pixar que je suis sûre que vous avez chopé ;) Et avec tout ça vous devez certainement m'en vouloir. Ou alors m'aimer pour ça. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les deux ? :D Qu'avez-vous particulièrement apprécié et "aimé détester" ?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (mercredi) pour de nouveaux chapitres ! :)**


	9. Sectum Sempra

**Chapitre 9**

 **Sectum Sempra**

* * *

Après s'être mise d'accord avec Anna, Elsa rejoignit Warren et Lloyd dans le salon de l'auberge et leur avisa que désormais – et c'était sûrement la morale du jour – ils les accompagneraient de loin quotidiennement et ce jusqu'à la fin du festival. La princesse avait boudé un moment mais le simple regard inquiet que lançait son aînée lui fit reprendre aussitôt conscience des événements.

Elles retournèrent dans leur chambre et s'autorisèrent une sieste au frais, durant laquelle Elsa put noter qu'Anna ronflait plus fort de jour que de nuit. Après s'être reposées et pleinement remises de leurs émotions, les deux sœurs sortirent profiter du beau temps sur la terrasse de l'auberge. Depuis celle-ci, on pouvait admirer les faces Sud et Est du château, et la blonde ne se lassait jamais d'admirer sa structure massive. Anna, quant à elle, triturait les boucles de son chemisier, appuyée sur la balustrade.

\- Au fait… Commença Anna, ce qui titilla sa sœur, puisque quand on commence une phrase par "au fait", il faut avoir eu un contexte avant, or là il n'y en avait pas.

\- Oui ? Sourit la reine.

\- Tout à l'heure…

Elsa tourna la tête vers elle, comprenant ce qu'elle allait évoquer.

\- Est-ce que tu avais peur que je me perde ? Murmura Anna. C'est pour cela que tu es venue à ma recherche ?

Elsa sourit.

\- En fait, pas du tout. J'avais confiance en toi pour le sens de l'orientation, assura Elsa. C'était autre chose.

Le cœur d'Anna manqua une pulsation. Elle avait eu confiance en elle ? Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas se perdre ? La rouquine repensa à elle-même quand elle s'était assise à la fontaine. Oserait-elle un jour lui avouer qu'en fait, elle avait retrouvé son chemin en s'inspirant d'elle ?

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Anna d'un ton indifférent, pour cacher sa surprise. Quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose.

La cadette haussa un sourcil, surprise par le manque de précision de sa sœur, très rare chez elle. Mais, en fixant Elsa, elle constata éberluée qu'elle semblait vraiment n'en avoir aucune idée.

\- Comment ça ? S'abasourdit la princesse.

\- Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est étrange.

Elle regarda sa sœur, fautive, les yeux perdus dans l'absurdité. Anna sourit et, interloquée, s'appuya sur la rambarde d'un air curieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas moi-même, répondit Elsa en voyant son expression.

\- Tu as su qu'il fallait me suivre, juste comme ça ?

\- Non, c'est ça le pire, c'est que je ne t'ai même pas suivie !

Le sourire d'Anna s'évanouit immédiatement par stupéfaction.

\- Attends, quoi ? Tu es tombée sur moi par hasard ?

\- Non, non plus. Je pensais que tu allais revenir à l'auberge, alors j'y suis rentrée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi en y allant j'ai eu une sorte de… Prémonition. Alors j'ai agi par instinct.

\- De… Euh… Pardon…? _Prémonition_ ?

\- Ça veut dire pressentiment, nigaude.

\- Oui, merci, je suis au courant, grommela Anna, sur le ton de l'élève réprimandé. Mais ne me dis pas que…

Anna regarda autour d'elle et baissa la tête, s'apprêtant à chuchoter, et Elsa suivit son mouvement en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qu'en plus des pouvoirs de neige et de glace… Tu peux aussi voir l'avenir ?

La rouquine reçut en guise de réponse une tape sur le bras.

\- Aïe-euh ! Grigna Anna en souriant.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Déjà c'est impossible, mais en plus ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Oui, enfin, _impossible_ , _impossible_ … Pesa Anna en arborant une moue réflexive.

\- Non, laisse tomber, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça.

\- Bon. Si ce n'est pas ta magie, c'est quoi, alors ?

La cadette la fixa, attendant une réponse, mais Elsa n'avait absolument aucune explication.

\- Je ne sais pas, je te dis. Je commençais à faire demi-tour en direction de l'hôtel quand j'ai… Euh…

\- Quand tu as quoi ?

Elsa la regarda avec un air honteux, n'osant pas finir.

\- Oublie, c'est ridicule.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne juge jamais. Dis-moi ! Insista Anna, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je… J'ai cru entendre que tu m'appelais.

Anna recula la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais, avec la distance… Et puis je ne t'ai pas—

\- Je sais Anna, merci, j'imagine ! Mais j'ai cru entendre ta voix, voilà. Du coup je me suis inquiétée.

La princesse fut émue par cette révélation, mais n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Après, poursuivit Elsa, j'ai paniqué, j'ai couru, je t'ai cherchée dans la foule, mais impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, alors… Je suis montée sur les toits. Et j'ai comm–

\- Tu es montée sur les toits ?! Répéta Anna, déconcertée.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? Tu m'annonces que tu es une assassine professionnelle ?

Elle se prit une autre tape dans le bras.

\- Aïe-EUH ! Mais ça fait mal !

\- Arrête de dire des âneries ! Je suis restée discrète.

\- Oui, bah, j'espère bien, ricana Anna, mais elle arrêta de se moquer par peur de se prendre un autre coup.

\- Tout le monde était concentré sur les stands dans les ruelles, j'ai juste eu à créer des ponts entre chaque toit et les faire disparaître juste après. Ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Anna sourit en secouant la tête. Jusqu'où sa sœur pouvait-elle l'étonner ? Concevoir des ponts en glace par la simple pensée est déjà impressionnant, mais de toit en toit, en courant, en les faisant disparaître immédiatement, et sous le soleil cuisant de Corona… Anna en eut la tête qui tourne. Même sous ces conditions, le progrès de son aînée dans la maîtrise de sa magie restait sidérant.

\- Tu es incroyable, lâcha Anna d'un ton admiratif.

\- Oui, bon, bref, continua Elsa, non sans sourire à son compliment, j'étais sur le toit quand je t'ai enfin retrouvée et je me suis arrêtée net. Quand ils ont commencé à t'agresser, je n'ai pas réfléchi un seul instant.

La cadette sourit avec enthousiasme.

\- Et tu m'as sauvé la vie, sourit-elle en posant une main contre son dos. De manière ultra classe.

\- Comment ça ? S'amusa la reine.

\- Les boules de neige contenant de la glace. Je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était au début, mais je dois avouer qu'avec la puissance d'un missile, c'est une botte secrète géniale.

\- Oh, ça. Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'ai choisi ça uniquement pour ne pas trop les blesser, précisa Elsa.

Anna écarquilla les yeux et son sang se figea en imaginant sa sœur frapper encore plus fort que ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Si j'avais voulu leur faire vraiment mal, continua Elsa, j'aurais pensé aux stalactites, ou créé un golem. Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour un golem.

\- Ah. Et, euh… C'est quoi, un golem ?

\- Je te raconterai, un jour, sourit Elsa en lui tapotant sur l'épaule tandis qu'elle rentrait. Je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer.

La rouquine resta figée un moment, puis trottina à sa poursuite.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "effrayer" ?

* * *

\- Une fenêtre.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Une échelle.

\- Déjà fait.

Elsa et Anna étaient de retour dans leur chambre, tandis que les lueurs du soleil commençaient à faiblir et à annoncer la fin de la journée. Après une demande curieuse d'Anna, Elsa devait lui lister tout ce qu'elle avait déjà conçu avec ses pouvoirs, ou prévoyait de concevoir un jour. Amusée par son jeu, la blonde platine l'écoutait en étant assise sur son lit et s'appuyait sur l'ornement en bois, tandis qu'Anna sautillait sur le sien à chaque nouvelle idée.

\- Un escalier en colimaçon !

\- Je m'y suis déjà exercée. C'est plus simple que ça en a l'air.

\- Un meuble !

\- Il y en a plein au palais, Anna.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, et les animaux ?

Elsa haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- Je crains le pire…

\- Un chien.

\- Uh-uh, refusa Elsa en agitant la tête.

\- Un chat.

\- Pourquoi pas, songea-t-elle en considérant l'idée, qu'elle garda dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Un ours !

\- Hors de question.

\- Un cheval !

\- Peut-être.

\- Un LION !

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? Pouffa la reine en ricanant. Pourquoi pas un tigre, tant que tu y es ?

\- C'était juste après dans ma liste, sourit Anna nerveusement.

\- Enfin bref, soupira Elsa en retombant dans ses draps. Je pourrais tester de nouvelles créations, mais pour moi, rien ne vaut les bonhommes de neige, que ce soit pour l'attaque ou la défense.

Le visage d'Anna s'éclaircit.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais pas assez remerciée pour ceux que tu m'as faits cet été, rappela la princesse.

\- Il n'y en aura jamais assez pour tous ceux que tu ne m'as demandés toutes ces années, grimaça la blonde.

\- Voyons, tu sais bien que si. Combien on en a fait la semaine dernière, déjà ?

\- Mmmhh, réfléchit la reine en se redressant. Quarante-deux, je crois. C'est Olaf qui a compté.

\- Ah oui. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Olaf sache compter, nota la rouquine en riant.

\- Oui, je ne l'explique pas non plus, sourit Elsa en secouant la tête. Bien que je l'aie créé, je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est possible.

Le regard d'Elsa se perdit soudainement dans le vide, égaré dans un souvenir qu'elle avait essayé de refouler jusqu'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Interrogea sa cadette, devinant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Je repensais à Marshmallow. Quand je l'ai créé, c'était pour… Tu sais.

Anna se remémora immédiatement la scène en un éclair. Quand Elsa avait conçu ce bonhomme de neige géant à l'allure menaçante – les stalactites en guise de griffes et de dents aidant beaucoup – c'était pour inciter Anna à fuir et à ne plus venir la chercher dans son palais de glace.

Mais les choses avaient pris une tournure bien plus dangereuse quand la cadette avait dû sauter d'une falaise pour lui échapper, et si les trente mètres de poudreuse ne l'attendaient pas en dessous, elle serait certainement morte. Se souvenant bien de l'effroi et de la culpabilité provoqués chez Elsa quand Anna lui avait raconté, elle comprit son remord.

\- Elsa, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est normal que tu aies voulu me dire clairement et… Assez violemment de partir ce jour-là. Tu étais paniquée.

\- Mais quand même. Je m'en veux d'avoir eu à utiliser ma magie pour t'effrayer.

La rouquine se leva brusquement de son lit pour s'accroupir au bord de celui d'Elsa. Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes, qu'elle serra.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Elsa. Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends tout à fait.

Il y eut un silence où l'aînée lui rendit son sourire. Mais aussitôt, il s'évanouit. Elle se figea, baissa soudainement la tête et écarquilla ses yeux azurés.

\- Qu'est-ce que…? S'étonna Elsa.

Anna leva un sourcil et suivit son regard. Sa sœur fixait la main droite de la rouquine qu'elle avait toujours dans les siennes, et avait senti sur sa peau qu'elle était blessée aux phalanges. Anna se souvint alors du coup de poing qu'elle avait décoché à l'un des hommes de l'agression, mais surtout du bracelet aux pics de métal qui l'avait amochée au passage.

\- Tu saignes ? Paniqua l'aînée en s'approchant de la blessure.

\- C'est rien, assura Anna. C'est juste une égratignure.

Elsa releva brusquement la tête, bouche bée, à la fois alarmée et choquée que sa sœur lui ai caché son état.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Haleta Elsa, qui lui remuait les doigts en même temps, et Anna poussa un sifflement de douleur.

\- Mais ça va, je t'assure, c'est juste superficiel, mentit-elle dans un grincement de dents.

\- C'est ça, oui ! Gronda l'aînée en fronçant des sourcils, voyant bien qu'elle grimaçait quand elle bougeait ses articulations. Regarde, tu t'es ouverte !

La princesse crispa sa mâchoire et observa la blessure, puis grimaça en admettant qu'effectivement, la plaie était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. La peau sur trois phalanges de sa main droite était presque entièrement arrachée et sa chair saignait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Anna !? Répéta la blonde, qui paniquait de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

La rouquine voulut répliquer comme à son habitude, mais elle n'avait aucune excuse. Muette de honte, elle leva des yeux désolés, pensant que ça marcherait, mais Elsa, dégoutée, la foudroyait du regard. La princesse s'empressa de fixer le plancher pour ne pas sentir la puissance du regard azuré sur elle.

D'un geste vif, Elsa se leva du lit et se rua vers la salle de bain. Anna l'entendit ouvrir violemment des tiroirs, et les portes du placard claquèrent sous sa colère. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle la regarda revenir avec un gant de toilette et du coton, mais à son soulagement, Elsa avait troqué son air furieux par son expression éternellement inquiète pour la santé de la cadette.

Elle déposa les objets sur la table de nuit et se rassit en face d'elle, sur son lit, tandis qu'Anna restait immobile sur le sien, tenant bêtement sa main dans l'autre. Elsa saisit du coton entre ses paumes et le serra, pour le rafraîchir et l'humidifier avec sa magie. Anna voulut pousser une exclamation admirative, mais préféra se retenir vu la situation.

\- Ta main.

La princesse obéit et la lui tendit. L'aînée commença aussitôt à éponger et essuyer le sang séché. Elle s'appliquait délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais sa sœur sentit tout de même par ses gestes, et aussi la température de ses doigts, que la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Murmura Anna.

\- Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! S'écria Elsa.

Sa nervosité lui fit appuyer plus fort sur les ouvertures de la blessure et la rouquine gémit intérieurement. Puis elle leva les yeux discrètement vers son aînée pour analyser son regard tant qu'elle ne la voyait pas, et eut un léger sourire en coin. Anna la soupçonnait de rejeter maintenant la fureur qu'elle avait ressentie pendant l'attaque, et qu'elle n'avait pu lui exprimer tant sa peur l'avait emporté.

Évidemment, Elsa était principalement terrifiée par sa blessure, mais elle en profitait clairement pour la sermonner et relâcher sa pression. Anna sourit largement et ses traits s'attendrirent. Après avoir nettoyé le sang, la blonde ouvrit le gant de toilette et créa de sa main gauche plusieurs minuscules glaçons, qu'elle laissa tomber à l'intérieur. Puis elle l'appliqua délicatement sur la peau de sa cadette, qui grimaça à la sensation.

\- Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop froid ? Réagit Elsa.

\- Non, c'est bon, marmonna Anna.

C'était bien sûr un mensonge, puisque non seulement les glaçons d'Elsa étaient toujours un peu plus frais que la normale, mais là, avec sa colère, ils devenaient presque irritants. Pour ne pas la vexer, la rouquine ne répondit rien, mais subit atrocement la douleur.

Elles n'échangèrent ni mot ni regard, et se contentèrent de fixer la plaie pendant plusieurs secondes. Elsa se releva de nouveau, et se dirigea vers la porte en empoignant sa bourse au passage.

\- Je vais acheter de l'alcool, attends-moi là.

Sa cadette haussa un sourcil, confuse.

\- Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

La reine poussa un soupir.

\- C'est pour désinfecter ta blessure, abrutie.

\- Ah. Je croyais que tu allais boire pour oublier, plaisanta Anna en souriant nerveusement.

Mais l'humour ne marcha absolument pas et la blonde roula des yeux d'un air désespéré.

\- Je reviens, lança-t-elle simplement en ouvrant la porte et en la claqua immédiatement derrière elle.

Anna resta là, impuissante, assise sur son lit.

\- Et continue d'appliquer la glace dessus ! Ordonna Elsa en rouvrant la porte violemment, pour la refermer ensuite.

La princesse sursauta et acquiesça, mais elle était déjà repartie. Elle baissa les yeux sur la poche de glace pilée que sa sœur avait créée pour elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais elle gémit aussitôt qu'elle redéposa le gant sur sa peau.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de les faire plus froids que d'habitude, grommela Anna en examinant l'intérieur avec une moue sceptique.

Cela dit, elle soupira et appliqua néanmoins la poche sur sa main, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

* * *

Dans la pénombre, Anna leva le bras droit au-dessus de ses draps pour observer sa main. Le bandage était un peu rudimentaire, mais tout de même une savante composition hybride entre du tissu et de la glace souple, dont seule Elsa avait le secret. Elle plia et déplia ses doigts pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et se mordit la langue en repensant à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand son aînée avait versé de l'alcool aseptique sur sa blessure. Anna se souvint surtout à quel point la reine s'était défoulée à en répandre trois fois trop.

La rouquine sourit et laissa retomber son bras sur son ventre, puis se tourna vers Elsa dans son lit à sa droite. Elle dormait calmement, la bouche entrouverte mais sans ronfler, et ses cheveux blonds platine luisaient dans la pénombre à la lumière pâle de la Lune. Attendrie par la manière dont elle dormait, la cadette observa sa posture. Les bras un peu recroquevillés sur elle-même, elle avait les jambes légèrement fléchies sous sa couverture, et son visage, sur le bord de l'oreiller, était bien entendu tourné vers elle.

Anna imagina qu'elle avait certainement dû la regarder s'endormir, où qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés quand elle se réveillait entre deux rêves. La princesse écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que même si ses cheveux étaient dénoués quand elle dormait, il y avait toujours quelques traces de glace sur ses mèches. Cela rendait, aux yeux d'Anna, la couleur unique de sa chevelure d'autant plus belle, et elle admira un instant comme la finesse de ses mèches soulignait les traits de son visage.

Alors qu'elle la contemplait, Elsa remua soudainement, ce qui la fit sursauter, et changea de position. Somnolente, elle déplia un de ses bras et s'enroula dans ses draps, puis passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Inconsciemment, elle y déposa plusieurs flocons, puis se rendormit. Anna gloussa en voyant la blonde marmonner quelque chose tandis qu'elle changeait de nouveau de position. Puis la rouquine pivota elle-même, et se rendormit à son tour.

\- Anna…

La princesse entrouvrit les yeux, entendant son nom. Mais il ne se répéta pas et elle retomba dans le sommeil.

\- A… Anna…

Elle ouvrit les yeux complètement, reconnaissant cette fois la voix de sa sœur. Elle se tourna vers Elsa, le sourcil levé, curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait appelée. Mais le visage de son aînée demeurait silencieux, et Anna interpréta l'acclamation comme venant de son rêve. Reprenant position, elle était sur le point de se rendormir mais voulut vérifier une dernière fois et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Elsa. Mais les draps étaient vides.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se redressa, évaluant d'abord que ce n'était pas l'obscurité qui lui jouait des tours. Mais elle en était certaine, Elsa n'était pas dans son lit. Désorientée, elle se redressa pleinement en position assise et cligna des yeux, balayant la chambre du regard. Elle tourna encore une fois la tête à droite et son sang se figea dans ses veines. Le lit avait disparu.

\- Elsa ?

Anna fixa, incrédule, l'espace soudainement vide à côté d'elle.

\- Elsa ?! Répéta-t-elle en gémissant, la voix brisée par la fatigue.

Elle sursauta et dégagea la couverture d'elle dans un mouvement vif puis se précipita à l'endroit où se situait pourtant le lit quelques secondes auparavant.

\- ELSA ! Cria la cadette, tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes venir à ses yeux.

La panique accéléra les battements de son cœur.

\- ELSA, OÙ ES-TU ? Hurlait-elle désormais, sans se rendre compte de sa force, tant l'adrénaline liée à la peur gonflait ses poumons.

Anna jeta un œil à la porte de la salle de bains, mais aucune lumière n'en jaillissait en dessous. Elle s'y rua quand même et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

\- ELSA ?! Beugla-t-elle, mais la pièce était vide.

Elle prit du recul, terrorisée, et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa juste à temps sur le meuble de l'entrée pour ne pas tomber sur le sol, mais haletait toujours d'effroi.

\- Elsa… Murmura-t-elle, alors que les larmes coulaient lourdement sur ses joues. Où es-tu, réponds…

À bout de souffle, elle releva la tête vers la porte d'entrée et s'empara de la poignée pour aller voir si elle était dans le couloir. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Abasourdie, Anna actionna plusieurs fois la poignée, mais rien n'y faisait. Harassée, elle chercha à tâtons sur le meuble la clé de la serrure, en vain. Elle ne voyait presque rien dans le noir mais chercha autour d'elle, sur la table de nuit, sur la commode de la chambre, par terre. Néanmoins la clé n'était nulle part, et Anna percevait de moins en moins la lumière. L'obscurité, étrangement, se faisait de plus en plus sombre…

Elle fut soudainement prise d'angoisse, liée à son athazagoraphobie, et elle se précipita de nouveau sur la poignée, qu'elle secoua de toutes ses forces. Mais elle ne céda pas. Elle continua d'agiter la poignée, de pousser la porte, de la tirer, de la pousser de plus belle, mettant tout son poids sur le pommeau. En vain. Anna sentit alors quelque chose derrière elle et se retourna vivement, voyant avec terreur l'obscurité grossir de manière effroyable en avançant vers elle.

\- Non…! NON !

Elle fit volte-face et tambourina la porte.

\- ELSA ! ELSA ! OUVRE LA PORTE ELSA, S'IL-TE-PLAÎT !

Anna continua de hurler, encore et encore, mais rien ni personne ne lui répondit et elle se sentit faiblir. La pénombre l'entourait complètement désormais, et elle se retrouva paralysée par la peur. Elle frappa une dernière fois à la porte…

\- ELSA ! OUVRE-MOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent totalement et attrapèrent son corps.

\- _ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

\- Anna !

Elle entendit sa voix, mais n'eut aucune force pour y répondre.

\- Anna, réveille-toi !

La cadette entrouvrit les yeux et vit un mince filet de lumière, mais, trop épuisée, elle retomba dans le noir.

\- ANNA, RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Anna sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise. Elle voulut se redresser, mais quelque chose lui agrippait les épaules, ce qui la fit hurler de plus belle.

\- Tout va bien.

La cadette continua de hurler, terrifiée.

\- Anna, calme-toi ! Tout va bien, je suis là.

Anna immobilisa ses yeux bleus turquoise et arrêta immédiatement de faire le moindre bruit quand elle réalisa qu'une blonde aux cheveux emmêlés la fixait droit dans les yeux, le regard alarmé.

\- Anna. Je suis là.

Pantelante, la cadette reprit sa respiration avec difficulté, et se redressa lentement. Elsa ne lâcha pas ses bras et continuait de la regarder, les joues humides.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Elsa, haletante aussi.

Anna voulut répliquer, mais n'eut pas assez de force pour lâcher une réponse entre ses lèvres. Elle agita la tête pour dire oui, et le visage de son aînée se calma aussitôt, puis Elsa poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Nom d'Odin, murmura-t-elle, se passant la main sur le front pour en enlever la sueur.

En se redressant en position assise, Anna remarqua qu'elle avait le cou poisseux, et comprit soudainement qu'Elsa avait pleuré sur elle en lui secouant les bras. La reine l'aida à s'assoir en lui soutenant le dos et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Toujours en état de choc, Anna réalisa peu à peu qu'Elsa était assise sur son lit, et qu'elle avait projeté ses propres draps de terreur contre le mur pour probablement se précipiter sur elle. L'aînée la laissa reprendre doucement sa respiration normale puis alluma une bougie, qu'elle déposa sur la table de nuit juste à côté de sa petite sœur.

\- Tiens. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le noir.

Puis elle resserra sa main dans la sienne en s'asseyant de nouveau.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? S'inquiéta la blonde. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant.

\- Tu… Je… Bredouilla Anna, le visage encore un peu livide.

\- Chhh, calme-toi. Respire à fond.

Elsa lui frottait le bras tendrement le temps qu'Anna revienne pleinement à elle.

\- Je croyais que tu étais partie, expliqua Anna.

\- Je sais, sourit paisiblement Elsa. Tu n'as pas cessé de crier. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, souffla-t-elle, et son regard portait encore des restes de panique. Tu m'as fait terriblement peur.

\- Désolée, s'excusa automatiquement la princesse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais laissée, et que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais…

\- Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

La rouquine serra la main de sa sœur, émue.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, voyons, sourit Elsa. C'est de ma faute si tu fais des rêves comme ça.

Anna se figea dans un élan de réplique, et considéra un instant sa phrase. Elle avait rêvé qu'Elsa disparaissait, que son lit disparaissait, et que la porte restait, malgré tous ses efforts, fermée et infranchissable. La princesse écarquilla les yeux en réalisant comment son cerveau avait créé tout cela.

Son enfance. C'était précisément son enfance. Elle l'avait vécue ainsi quotidiennement, et maintenant que c'était du passé, voilà que le souvenir venait la hanter dans un cauchemar. Elsa sourit fautivement en voyant qu'elle comprenait. Les mots ne pouvant remplacer tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant leurs treize années de séparation, elle serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Anna lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte avec d'autant plus de force. Enlacées, elles restèrent un moment immobiles à la lueur dansante de la bougie.

\- Merci beaucoup, Elsa. Ce cauchemar était affreux, murmura Anna par-dessus son épaule, les yeux clos. Pardon de t'avoir réveillée.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, répéta sa sœur. Et tu ne m'as pas réveillée, j'étais déjà debout.

\- Comment ça ? Sursauta Anna en s'écartant brusquement. Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait encore nuit, mais posa tout de même la question, déboussolée.

\- Trois heures du matin, répondit Elsa, mais on entendait une certaine honte dans sa voix.

\- Ah. Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à trois heures du matin ? S'inquiéta Anna.

Elsa se redressa, les lèvres serrées par sa propre indignité.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Mon insomnie, encore.

Anna resta bouche bée, la révélation l'atteignant de plein fouet.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problèmes de sommeil.

\- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas, sourit Elsa tendrement. Je n'aime pas trop en parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? Demanda Anna, la voix émue.

\- Je ne sais jamais vraiment. Je ne peux simplement pas m'endormir. Ça fait des années que ça dure. J'essaie, mais j'ai toujours la tête pleine de remords ou de choses comme ça.

La princesse resta muette, ce qui était très rare chez elle, et continua de la fixer. Elsa comprit vite que la confidence la bouleversait.

\- Mais bon ! Assez parlé de moi, ricana la reine. Rendors-toi, si tu ne veux pas être épuisée demain. Enfin… Aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi ? Demanda subitement Anna, alors que sa sœur se levait.

Elsa se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de te rendormir ?

\- Non, je vais juste lire un peu. Et t'observer pour être sûre que tu ne refasses pas de cauchemars, assura l'aînée en souriant.

La rouquine se rallongea et tourna la tête vers elle, émue. La blonde rouvrit le programme du festival dans lequel elle était visiblement plongée avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur Anna, et eut l'idée de déplacer la bougie vers elle pour plus de lumière. Mais brusquement, elle s'arrêta dans son geste en repensant à la phobie d'Anna, et ne décala donc pas le cierge d'où il était.

\- Je laisse la bougie à côté de toi, proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle croisa le regard empli d'émotion de sa petite sœur et gloussa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je… La bougie. Merci. Je me disais que tu en fais beaucoup pour moi et c'est très sympa.

Elsa sourit.

\- Je t'en prie, Anna. C'est normal, assura-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit, appuyée contre la parure en bois. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et tout ce que tu _es_ pour moi.

Anna sourit à son tour, mais un voile de fatigue passa sur son visage.

\- Allez, rendors-toi, réagit son aînée en voyant qu'elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Je suis juste là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Anna sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle eut à peine la force de dire une dernière phrase.

\- Je t'aime, Elsa.

La dénommée ne détacha pas son regard de celui de sa sœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Anna. Plus que tout au monde.

La princesse s'était endormie, mais un sourire se dessinait sur ses joues. Elsa la contempla, puis attendit qu'elle commence à rêver pour se plonger de nouveau dans le programme. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle tomba enfin sur la rubrique qu'elle cherchait, son visage s'éclaira et elle serra du poing en signe de victoire.

Trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant, et quelques flocons jaillirent de ses doigts.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Tout d'abord merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! :D Ils me font super plaisir, et en tant qu'auteure, c'est vraiment touchant quand je sais que vous appréciez la fic :) Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants aussi !**

 **Ainsi s'achève le chapitre 9. Désolée désolée désolée pour tout cet angst, mais il le FALLAIT ! Anna devait à un moment ou à un autre faire ce cauchemar évident et révélateur. #SorryNotSorry**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 10 à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à partager autour de vous ;)**


	10. We know the way

**Chapitre 10**

 **We know the way**

* * *

Elsa et Anna parcouraient les ruelles de Corona de long en large, le visage radieux en découvrant cette ambiance si différente de celle de leur pays. Surprises à chaque coin de rue par une petite échoppe, un stand de marchand ou un magasin, elles vagabondaient jusqu'au soleil couchant, et ce chaque jour jusqu'ici. Anna tirait souvent sa sœur par la main pour lui indiquer tel ou tel endroit où il fallait absolument aller ensuite, et Elsa la suivait le sourire aux lèvres en admirant les habitations accolées les unes aux autres sur les pentes de l'immense île qu'était Corona.

Les couleurs de chaque maison formaient un spectre très varié, qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle se surprit en train d'admirer la structure des toits, la forme des rues, et ressentit alors cette passion au fond d'elle qu'elle pensait bénigne, mais qui, venant de refaire surface, s'avérait beaucoup plus grande.

"C'est évident maintenant", pensa alors Elsa. "Si je n'étais pas reine, je serais très certainement architecte".

Cependant, elle aimait sincèrement son métier de souveraine, d'autant plus que ce poste était une vocation pour elle. Et même si Elsa ne se trouvait au trône que depuis un mois, elle s'impliquait réellement dans son travail. Toutefois, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours adoré la géométrie et le dessin.

L'extirpant de ses pensées, Anna tira brusquement sur sa main pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi, cette fois si fort qu'Elsa se demanda sérieusement si elle n'allait pas tomber à la renverse.

\- Hé, Elsa, ça te tente une glace ?

Elsa s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est censé être drôle ?

Anna gloussa.

\- Je parle de vraies glaces, sourit-elle en montrant un stand à sa droite.

La blonde suivit son pouce et son visage s'éclaircit. Un énorme stand de glaces locales s'étendait le long de la ruelle, et les bacs débordaient de couleurs aux parfums tellement variés qu'elle en eut déjà l'eau à la bouche.

\- Alors ?

\- _Oh que oui_ , affirma l'aînée avec un large sourire.

\- Notre gourmandise nous perdra, soupira Anna, bien que ce soit elle qui ait donné l'idée.

Elsa remarqua qu'une vingtaine de personnes attendaient en file pour être servies, et elle interpréta cela comme le succès prometteur de l'échoppe. Alors qu'elles se joignaient à la file, sa cadette eut soudain conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Euh, quand je disais "de vraies glaces", je ne voulais pas… Enfin… Je ne voulais pas dire… Balbutia-t-elle. Ta glace n'est pas fausse hein, c'est que… Quand je dis glace… Il y a glace et glace.

Elsa esquissa un sourire amusé et haussa un sourcil.

\- Simplement, poursuivit Anna avec embarras, c'est que… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

L'aînée gloussa et posa une main sur son épaule, à la fois pour la rassurer mais aussi calmer ses gestes de plus en plus aériens pour tenter de s'expliquer. Il était adorable pour elle de constater que sa diction sous stress était toujours aussi maladroite qu'il y a treize ans.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna, je ne l'ai pas pris mal.

\- Je… Ah ?

Elsa la regarda dans les yeux, toujours souriante.

\- Je ne suis pas vexée, assura Elsa. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu, enfin.

Anna souffla, visiblement soulagée.

\- C'est une excellente idée, en tout cas, dit Elsa. Allez, c'est moi qui offre.

La cadette sourit, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

\- Attends… Mais on a le même compte bancaire !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je disais cela pour le geste.

Anna pouffa.

\- Bon, et bien, merci alors, j'imagine. C'est gentil.

Elles tournèrent la tête vers le comptoir et lurent depuis leur position les goûts proposés.

\- Quel parfum vas-tu prendre ? Demanda Elsa, curieuse.

Anna hésita un instant en se mordant la langue, puis sourit bêtement.

\- J'ai bien entendu "Quels parfums" au pluriel ?

La blonde soupira, voyant sa stratégie.

\- Bon, très bien, va pour trois boules de glace.

\- Ooooh ! S'exclama la cadette, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Elle frappa dans ses mains en sautillant, excitée comme une puce. Ses yeux s'agitèrent de gauche à droite, cherchant à lire tous les écriteaux.

\- Mmmh… J'hésite, avoua-t-elle après un silence.

"Toi, tu prends quoi ?" pensa Elsa en souriant, avec en tête la voix de sa sœur à cinq ans.

\- Toi, tu prends quoi ? Demanda Anna.

Le cœur de l'aînée fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il y eut un blanc, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Au premier clignement d'œil, elles disparurent, mais Anna savait observer.

\- Euh… Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pardon. C'est juste que…

Elsa sourit de nouveau.

\- Cette phrase, tu la prononçais exactement de la même manière quand nous étions petites. Et très souvent.

Anna sourit à son tour. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'une redondance, mais l'écho de cette question enfantine refit surface.

\- Ah, c'est vrai… Je m'en rappelle.

\- Et à dix-huit ans, tu hésites toujours tellement sur quoi choisir que tu me demandes automatiquement de choisir à ta place.

\- Mais… Je ne t'ai pas du tout demandé de choisir à ma place !

Elsa pencha la tête exagérément avec une expression débordante de sarcasme.

\- Euhm, oui, bon, _d'accord_ , admit Anna.

Elle eut un regard un peu plus grave, plus profond.

\- C'est inconscient, précisa la cadette. Après tout… Tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi.

La gorge d'Elsa se resserra et elle rougit. Elle prétendit observer l'avancement de la file pour regarder ailleurs sans gêne. La mâchoire crispée, elle eut envie de pleurer et de sourire en même temps. Touchée par les mots de sa sœur, Elsa crispa ses mains, et de jolis motifs de glace coururent le long de ses avant-bras. La reine les effaça aussitôt en faisant mine de chasser un moucheron.

\- Tu… Euh… Anna.

La dénommée sourit avec tendresse.

\- Merci. Tu es adorable, murmura-t-elle.

Puis Elsa soupira, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire la soulageait émotionnellement. Embarrassée, elle continua de regarder ailleurs, prétendant être occupée à regarder le tissu violet et cyan de la tunique qu'elle portait.

\- Mais tout de même, j'aimerais que tu choisisses les trois parfums que tu souhaites, assura-t-elle.

Anna acquiesça, souriant discrètement à la difficulté que sa sœur avait encore à réintégrer psychologiquement les compliments qu'elle lui donnait.

\- D'accord.

Elle examina attentivement les bacs à glace.

\- Chocolat, déjà, c'est évident.

\- C'est évident.

Son goût pour le chocolat était passionnel.

\- Ils ont le parfum caramel, j'aimerais bien goû— Oh non, vanille. Définitivement vanille.

\- Mmh mmh, murmura Elsa, mais ce murmure avait quelque chose de particulier.

\- Et pour le troisième goût…

Un très long "Euuuuh" émergea de la bouche d'Anna.

\- Fraise ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Elsa, prenant du recul. C'est une blague ! J'allais prendre pareil !

Anna haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'un hasard. Et puis, fraise est un bon parfum. Qu'est-ce que tu allais prendre d'autre ?

Elsa resta fixée sur elle.

\- Chocolat et vanille, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Sursauta Anna, et elles rirent nerveusement en même temps.

\- C'est ce que je te dis ! Je vais littéralement prendre la même glace que toi.

\- Tu plaisantes. Avoue, tu viens de me copier !

\- Non, je te jure, je…! Bah, après tout, c'est parce que nous avons les mêmes goûts, c'est tout.

Elsa haussa les épaules et Anna admit cela avec un sourire, mais voulut néanmoins contester.

\- Attends, on a les mêmes goûts en desserts, certes, mais pour le reste, tu aimes des trucs vraiment bizarres. Les champignons par exemple. Il faut vraiment être taré pour aimer les champignons.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Attends, qui de suffisamment _sensé_ aime le gras de l'os à moelle ?

\- C'est super bon, l'os à moelle !

\- Personne ne mange la moelle dans les os, Anna. Il n'y a que toi. Et c'est parfaitement immonde.

\- Tu manges bien le gras du saucisson !

\- C'est… Ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Bredouilla Elsa.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont de l'os à moelle ici, parce que rien que pour t'embêter j'en mangerai à notre prochain repas.

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

\- Oh que si. Juste pour te couper l'appétit.

Il y eut un blanc, chacune se retenant de rire pour ne pas céder aux attaques délirantes de l'autre.

\- Si je te parle de gras de viande jusqu'à ce qu'on soit servies, tu seras suffisamment dégoûtée pour me passer ta glace ? Tenta Anna.

\- Tu es ignoble. Et non.

Toutes les deux se regardèrent, grimacèrent un rictus, puis craquèrent et étouffèrent leurs rires du mieux qu'elles pouvaient derrière leurs mains, essayant d'être discrètes dans la foule qui les observait.

\- On est de vraies cinglées, se consterna Elsa.

* * *

Alors qu'elles dégustaient leurs glaces jumelles, Elsa et Anna remarquèrent un attroupement au coin d'une rue. Anna comprit en suivant la foule des yeux que tous étaient tournés vers une place où il semblait y avoir une animation. En effet, alors qu'elles se glissaient parmi les habitants pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, la rouquine vit que la cour était en fait rythmée d'une musique folk sur laquelle une trentaine de personnes dansaient d'un air enjoué. Souriants, ils bondissaient et changeaient de partenaires en suivant l'orchestre jovial posé sur les marches d'une maison.

Les visages éclairés, Elsa et Anna observèrent les passants frapper en rythme dans leurs mains et encourager la danse, qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. Impressionnant les adultes et faisant rire les enfants, l'animation amusait de tout cœur les citoyens, et c'était un beau spectacle à voir. La cadette, ayant fini sa glace avant sa sœur – en grande partie à cause du fait qu'Elsa prenait toujours son temps pour manger – trépignait sur place et voulut joindre les pas cadencés des habitants qui se joignaient un à un, à chaque mesure, à la grande ronde générale.

\- Vas-y, approuva Elsa avec un signe de tête, souriant en voyant Anna s'impatienter comme un chiot.

La princesse n'attendit pas un centième de seconde de plus pour se ruer dans un groupe qui s'emmêlait à la dance, et Elsa la regarda d'un air attendri sautiller avec les autres, sa robe à volants verte et bleu marine tournoyant avec elle à la lueur du soleil. Quelques musiques plus tard, lorsqu'Elsa eut terminé sa glace, elle s'assit sur un banc de la place à côté des danseurs trop épuisés pour continuer et devenus spectateurs. Alors qu'elle changeait de partenaire, Anna croisa le regard de sa sœur, qu'elle avait honnêtement perdue de vue depuis plusieurs minutes tant elle se plongeait dans le rythme.

Subissant la chaleur écrasante, mais ravie comme jamais, elle esquissa un large sourire et tendit la main vers elle pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. Mais Elsa écarquilla les yeux brusquement, et secoua la tête pour refuser, ce qu'Anna comprit et accepta, même si ses yeux furent teintés de déception. Enfin, lorsque plusieurs morceaux plus tard, les applaudissements d'accompagnement se transformèrent en applaudissements de fin, les danses se terminèrent et chacun s'arrêta, essoufflé. Anna, pantelante mais aux anges, marcha jusqu'à Elsa tandis que les ruelles se vidèrent, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur banc à la place libre à côté de son aînée.

\- Eh bien, félicita la reine avec un gloussement, tu en as, de l'énergie !

\- M… Merci, sourit Anna, haletante, bien qu'elle ne sache si c'était un compliment.

Tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration normale et souriait aux danseurs qui partaient, Elsa se mordait les lèvres.

\- Anna, je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure.

\- Hein ? Fit la princesse en tournant la tête, alarmée. Pour quoi ?

\- Je veux dire, quand tu as voulu que je te rejoigne. Je… Enfin…

\- Tu n'aimes pas danser. Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elsa tourna des iris couleur azur pleins de peine vers sa sœur.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer danser, pouffa Anna en voyant sa réaction. Je t'en prie, ne culpabilise pas.

\- J'aimerais ne plus t'abandonner pour quoi que ce soit, quand même.

\- C'était juste une danse, assura la cadette. Tu auras plein d'autres occasions.

La blonde n'ajouta rien et grimaça un rictus d'approbation, puis passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- On dirait bien que tu aimes le style musical traditionnel de Corona, en tout cas !

\- _J'adore_ ! Lança la rouquine, comblée. C'est fou, je ne pensais pas que la musique était une telle tradition dans ce royaume. Cette enchaînement de danses n'est cependant que rare, m'a dit un des participants. Tu savais que cette animation n'avait lieu que cet après-midi ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit la reine, et il y eut quelque chose dans ce sourire de légèrement narquois.

Anna le perçut, et afficha une moue interrogatrice.

\- Attends… Comment ça ?

Puis elle comprit.

\- Hé, mais ! C'était ça que tu lisais, hier soir ? Le programme du festival ?

\- Absolument, acquiesça Elsa.

Sa cadette poussa une exclamation, mi touchée, mi choquée par son secret.

\- Tu as fait exprès de nous emmener sur cette place !

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas trop créer des bonhommes de neige, ici, alors je me suis dit qu'un après-midi de danse te ferait plaisir.

Anna éclata de rire, rougissante, et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

* * *

Le coucher de soleil sur le royaume s'avéra vite, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, quelque chose d'immanquable. Elles essayaient donc de rentrer dîner le plus tôt possible à l'auberge pour repartir après le repas en un lieu toujours différent, afin d'admirer autrement le soleil disparaître à l'horizon sur la mer. Pour une fois cependant, elles arrivèrent à l'hôtel à seulement six heures du soir, et à vrai dire, les glaces qu'elles avaient dégustées en encas retardaient leur appétit. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la terrasse pour aller y faire une pause, car leurs pieds étaient épuisés par leurs journées de marche.

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Oaken avant la fin de l'été ! Lança Anna.

La fatigue faisait divaguer la rouquine sur divers sujets de conversation depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- La boutique d'Oaken ? S'étonna Elsa. Pourquoi faire ?

\- Il a un stock d'été absolument énorme, marqua Anna d'un geste exagéré de la main. Quelque chose d'impressionnant. Il a même des habits _d'hiver_ en _été_ !

Le visage d'Elsa s'assombrit aussitôt.

\- C'est aussi très diversifié, poursuivit Anna. Enfin, je te dis ça parce que tu n'y es jamais allée. On pourrait passer y faire un tour, il y a peut-être des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser !

Anna tourna un sourire enthousiaste vers son aînée, mais curieusement, Elsa la fixait avec une toute autre expression.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux d'Elsa semblaient soudainement perdus.

\- C'est ce que tu viens de dire…

\- Quoi, ce que je viens de dire ?

Anna fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre, perdue. S'en suivit un silence qui l'inquiéta, surtout parce que son aînée la fixait tout du long et droit dans les yeux.

\- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La blonde prit une grande inspiration.

\- Anna, tu pourrais t'assoir, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Que… Pourquoi ? Bredouilla la rouquine, décidemment de plus en plus alarmée par la situation.

Elsa ne répondit pas et lui désigna une chaise de la terrasse.

\- S'il-te-plaît.

\- Je suis très bien debout, lâcha Anna d'un ton suspicieux, mais avec un certain agacement.

À sa surprise, ce fut finalement sa sœur qui s'assit dans un soupir ému.

\- D'accord, là tu me fais peur. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'alarma Anna.

La reine ne répondit pas, et se contenta de fixer le bois du sol de la terrasse. La princesse remarqua vite que ses yeux brillaient de larmes naissantes.

\- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord.

La rouquine regarda autour d'elle, empoigna une chaise et se hâta de s'assoir dessus en face d'elle.

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, souffla enfin la blonde, la voix chevrotante.

Anna voulut d'abord activer sa bavardise et lui demander si tout allait bien, mais elle choisit plutôt de la laisser poursuivre, car elle savait que lorsqu'Elsa était triste, elle avait tendance à se refermer sur elle-même et il était difficile de comprendre ce qui la tracassait autrement qu'en l'écoutant.

\- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu as trouvé des habits d'hiver chez Oaken.

\- Oui, parce qu'il a un stock permanent de rayon d'hiver, je s—

\- Non, tu n'y es pas, trancha Elsa.

La rouquine se ravisa.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question ?

\- De quoi donc ? Commença à paniquer Anna, et elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle.

Elsa releva alors soudainement la tête, et ses iris azurés transpercèrent ses yeux turquoise.

\- Quand tu es allée dans la boutique, c'était par pur hasard.

Anna acquiesça simplement.

\- En été.

Nouvel acquiescement.

\- Et pourtant, il avait une tenue _d'hiver_ à disposition. Une seule. Une seule paire de bottes. Une seule cape. Une seule robe. Un seul corset.

Anna sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, ne se souvenant pas lui avoir raconté ces détails, et fut parcourue de sueurs froides.

\- Tous _à ta taille_.

La réalisation de la cadette eut l'effet d'une gifle tranchante.

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas…

Elle toisa son aînée, au regard toujours fixé sur le sien, même s'il lui était très difficile de le soutenir.

Quelque chose en Anna se mit alors à exploser avec la puissance de mille lions rugissant en pleine furie. Elle se leva d'un coup sec et projeta sa chaise loin d'elle avec violence. Les poings crispés, le cœur empli de rage tambourinant contre sa poitrine, le souffle coupé, elle foudroya sa sœur du regard. Partant de son estomac, au plus profond de son être, un chagrin colérique et lancinant éclata et se propagea dans tout son corps. Ses yeux furieux fixaient intensément ceux d'Elsa, qui trembla sous sa rage.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Anna, je suis vraiment désolée, murmura Elsa, qui se mit à pleurer aussitôt.

\- POURQUOI ?!

\- Ann—

\- QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSÉ PAR LA TÊTE ?! Hurla Anna. COMMENT AS-TU PU… _CROIRE_ UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?

La reine fut frappée par ses mots comme par une vague de tempête.

\- Anna, j'ai paniqué, je ne pensais pas à l'époque que…

\- TU NE _PENSAIS PAS_ ?! Rageait Anna, tonnant si fort que tout le monde sur la terrasse s'était désormais tourné vers elle.

\- Écoute…

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU CROIRE _UN SEUL INSTANT_ QUE ÇA ALLAIT _FORCÉMENT_ ARRIVER ?! COMM—

\- PARCE QUE ÇA ME SEMBLAIT LOGIQUE ! Cria Elsa en retour.

Essoufflée, le cœur battant, le haussement de ton de la blonde, rarement colérique, calma un peu Anna. Cependant il y avait toujours cette rage encrée en elle qui faisait bouillir ses veines.

\- Tu n'as… Oh, mais _BON SANG_ ! POURQUOI, ELSA ?! POURQUOI ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- ALORS TU AVAIS TOUT PRÉVU AU CAS OÙ ?!

\- Le…

\- AU CAS OÙ JE M'ENFUIRAIS DE PEUR EN VOYANT TES POUVOIRS ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- POURQUOI ?

\- J'AVAIS PEUR, VOILÀ ! Beugla Elsa, qui se leva brusquement à son tour, projetant dans l'élan sa chaise à terre.

Anna allait de nouveau répliquer, mais Elsa poursuivit pour ne pas lui en laisser le temps.

\- J'AI FAIT ÇA PARCE QUE JE _T'AIMAIS_ !

Sa réponse frappa Anna de plein fouet et elle se figea, les poings crispés.

\- JE…

Elsa reprit son souffle, et baissa le ton, non seulement pour cesser d'effrayer les gens, mais aussi pour reprendre contenance. Ses ongles se refermèrent contre ses paumes, grinçant contre la glace qu'elle formait dans ses mains malgré elle.

\- Je redoutais… _Terriblement_ le jour du couronnement, à l'époque. Je crevais de peur. Alors je me suis dit que si quelque chose arriverait, quelque chose de grave, j'aurais cette… Cette sécurité pour toi si jamais.

Il y eut un instant où les deux sœurs, toujours debout, se toisèrent l'une et l'autre, immobiles. Malgré leurs années de différence, Anna avait maintenant la même taille que son aînée. Elsa serra sa mâchoire et poursuivit.

\- J'avais peur. Peur pour le royaume. Peur de ma responsabilité. Peur de mes pouvoirs. Peur pour toi. Alors j'ai prévu le coup, et j'ai fait coudre puis apporter des habits à Oaken au début de l'année. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne les vendre à personne d'autre mais de quand même les garder en rayon.

Anna ne répliqua pas, toujours choquée par sa révélation, mais haussa un sourcil, pour un détail plus technique.

\- Je me suis basée sur tes habits d'hiver pour les mesures, expliqua l'aînée comme pour répondre en avance. Et tu fais la même pointure depuis 1842.

La cadette resta un moment immobile, bouche bée, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, ses jambes se dérobant sous le coup.

\- Je suis infiniment navrée, avoua Elsa en voyant sa réaction. Je te jure que j'allais te le dire un jour. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

Les yeux turquoise humides se levèrent vers ses aînés azurés, emplis de rage et de rancœur, mais ils se teintaient maintenant de plus en plus de compréhension. Elsa le perçut et essuya de son poignet les quelques larmes qui reposaient encore sur ses joues, puis tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Anna hésita un court instant, puis tendit la sienne pour la laisser la tirer vers le haut.

\- Ah ! Sursauta-t-elle en secouant vivement sa main, comme si elle avait pris un coup d'électricité statique.

\- Désolée, j'ai créé de la glace sans le faire exprès, murmura Elsa, honteuse, et elle frotta ses doigts pour faire fondre la glace présente sur ses paumes.

\- Pas grave, assura Anna en secouant et frottant ses doigts endoloris par le froid. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. C'est ma faute.

Un ange passa tandis qu'elle se relevait, et aucune d'elles ne sut quoi dire. Les curieux avaient détourné le regard et reprenaient leurs discussions à part, la main d'Anna retrouvait peu à peu une température normale et Elsa redressait les chaises pour les remettre à leur place. N'osant pas rompre le silence la première, elles finirent par se regarder bêtement.

\- Tu as bien fait, brisa finalement Anna. En fait, quand on y repense, c'était une bonne idée.

Le visage d'Elsa s'attendrit et elle soupira un peu de soulagement.

\- Et pardon de t'avoir hurlé dessus, marmonna Anna.

\- Je savais que tu le ferais, avoua Elsa. C'est normal que tu aies eu envie de crier.

\- …C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de m'assoir, devina la rouquine en ricanant.

\- Oui, pouffa Elsa.

Puis elles se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux et sourirent simultanément.

\- Un tempérament de feu contre un caractère de glace, résuma Anna dans un soupir. On va éviter les crises de nerfs à l'avenir, d'accord ?

Elles ricanèrent ensemble, tandis qu'Anna secouait encore sa main engourdie.

\- Viens, sourit Elsa en lui indiquant la porte de la terrasse. Allons passer tes doigts sous l'eau chaude.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **La moitié du chapitre vous avez du vous dire "Aww ça y est, plus de angst, et en plus elles sont trop choupies et fluffy" mais HA. HA. HAAAA. Nope, on est dans une fanfic Drama et même si l'humour était bien présent dans ce chapitre 10 (je me suis d'ailleurs bien amusée à écrire le dialogue au stand de glaces ! ;D) il fallait bien que je revienne sur un noeud de leur relation.**

 **D'ailleurs, les plus fans d'entre vous (...donc tous en fait haha) noteront que je n'ai rien inventé pour l'incohérence de l'unique habit d'hiver chez Oaken. Si vous re-regardez (encore une fois) Frozen, vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a vraiment... bah... qu'une seule paire de bottes, qu'une seule robe... Etc.**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le souligner et d'exploiter ce gros fail. Et j'aime bien la théorie qu'Elsa avait tout anticipé.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous avez préféré dans ces deux derniers chapitres ?**

 **RDV mercredi prochain pour la suite ! :D**


	11. Love will thaw

**Chapitre 11**

 **Love will thaw**

* * *

La journée du vendredi, avant-dernière du Festival des Lanternes, passa beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Anna. Et avant même qu'Elsa eut cette impression à son tour, c'est la peine dans le regard de sa cadette lorsque la nuit fut tombée qui l'attrista.

Le lendemain, elles seraient déjà conviées au château pour retrouver le couple princier de Corona, Raiponce et Flynn, qu'elles avaient bien entendu déjà rencontrés parmi une centaine d'autres invités au couronnement d'Elsa. Entre deux souvenirs traumatisants, la soirée et la fête du couronnement lui ayant amené plusieurs problèmes psychologiques, la blonde platine se rappelait avoir beaucoup aimé leur manière d'être, et avait vraiment apprécié de discuter avec les deux Coroniens.

Malheureusement, comme chacun dans le royaume et les royaumes voisins le sait, la fête s'acheva plus tôt que prévu et ils n'eurent pas suffisamment le temps de faire pleinement connaissance.

Anna avait alors souligné, lorsqu'Elsa évoquait son avis à voix haute sur le sujet, que c'était donc l'occasion rêvée pour échanger davantage avec les deux époux. D'autant plus qu'ils auraient toute la soirée, le repas, et toute la nuit, puisqu'ils iraient voir le lâcher de lanternes ensemble. Ce serait aussi la première fois qu'Elsa et Anna rencontreraient le roi et la reine du royaume, qui étaient après tout à l'origine de leur venue ici.

Cette avant-dernière journée fut emplie d'une liste d'animations toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres, dont les deux sœurs profitèrent au maximum afin d'imprégner leurs mémoires de bons moments passés ensemble sous le temps éternellement ensoleillé d'un été à Corona. Dès les premières heures du matin, elles furent impressionnées du talent et de la prestation d'une troupe de cracheurs de feu, qui déambulait dans les rues en jonglant avec une facilité déconcertante.

Anna demanda à son aînée si elle était capable de faire la même chose à sa version, mais se rendit compte rien qu'en imaginant la scène que le spectacle serait moins impressionnant. Elsa avait éclaté de rire en lui disant que de manière générale, elle préférait démontrer ses capacités via des architectures, ou des patinoires. La rouquine avait largement approuvé ce choix.

Le midi, après avoir dégusté des plats typiques du pays dans un restaurant, elles découvrirent plusieurs animations folkloriques dans les rues qui leur restaient à voir, comme un concours de déguisements aussi hilarant qu'impressionnant. Elles prirent aussi plaisir à repasser dans les ruelles qu'elles avaient parcourues dans la semaine et qui les immergeaient de nouveau dans les traditions de Corona. Quand, enfin, le soleil se coucha derrière la mer et qu'elles eurent fini de le contempler, puis que les premières étoiles de la nuit apparurent, ce fut la mine dépitée qu'elles rentrèrent à contrecœur à l'auberge.

En revanche, les jambes d'Anna étaient si douloureuses qu'à peine entrée dans la chambre, elle fut bien heureuse de s'avachir sur son lit, et à entendre Elsa se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur le sien, elle sourit en devinant qu'il devait en être de même. Cette semaine de festivités n'était pas finie, mais elles avaient passé de très bons moments ensemble.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Anna était surexcitée d'avance aux rencontres qui les attendaient le lendemain soir, et faisait part de chaque chose à laquelle elle avait hâte à son aînée, allongée elle aussi sur le sien. La rouquine en venait à la partie des présentations impériales inévitables entre le roi, la reine, Elsa et elle, qu'elle jugeait pompeuses par avance.

\- Au fait… Se demanda soudainement Anna. Comment est-ce qu'on est censées appeler le prince, au juste ? Je veux dire, le mari de Raiponce ?

\- Tu veux parler de Flynn ? Enfin, Eugène ?

\- Voilà, c'est ça le problème. Dans la lettre, il est écrit "Prince Eugène". Mais lors de la fête de ton Couronnement, il s'est lui-même présenté comme "Prince Flynn".

\- Hmm, acquiesça Elsa, qui se soutenait le menton en réfléchissant, sa silhouette méditative projetée contre le mur de bois par les bougies du lustre. Oui, tu as raison. Peut-être qu'il a deux noms et qu'il passe de l'un à l'autre lorsqu'il visite un royaume étranger. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'appeler différemment ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pouffa la rouquine. C'est à toi de me le dire.

Elsa grimaça en haussant un sourcil en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Tu es la plus grande, s'expliqua Anna. C'est toujours toi qui m'as dit comment faire !

\- Je n'ai que deux ans et demi de plus que toi, gloussa Elsa face à l'absurdité de sa phrase. Et je ne suis reine que depuis très peu de temps, je ne sais pas encore m'y prendre parfaitement avec les appellations.

\- Tu rigoles ? Écarquilla des yeux sa sœur, repensant aux innombrables fois où elle l'avait épatée par son talent naturel de souveraine lors des visites de diplomates.

\- Bref, sourit la blonde, je ne sais pas. Qu'on soit chez nous ou ici, je pense qu'on peut l'appeler autant Eugène que Flynn. Non, vraiment, je n'en sais rien.

Anna redressa la tête, étonnée, et scruta son visage. Pourtant toujours certaine d'elle, Elsa arborait un air complètement perdu, ce qui stupéfia la cadette. Elles échangèrent un haussement de sourcils.

\- Ça me stresse, cette histoire, avoua Anna. Je suis toujours maladroite avec les formalités royales et tout le bazar.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver. Il ne nous en voudra pas pour si peu, quand même, supposa Elsa en haussant des épaules. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi. Improviser.

\- _Improviser_ ? Répéta la princesse, déconcertée.

Elle appuya ses coudes sur les draps et sourit, amusée.

\- Depuis quand tu improvises, toi ? Railla Anna.

La reine fit d'abord mine d'être vexée, mais admit vite qu'elle avait raison et se mit à rougir. L'improvisation n'avait jamais été un point fort chez Elsa. Naturellement méticuleuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours tout organiser à l'avance. Les réunions, les tenues de conseils, les rendez-vous avec les diplomates… Tout.

Et à dire vrai, quand elle était contrainte d'improviser, cela tournait souvent au fiasco. Elsa repensa notamment aux conséquences de sa fuite spontanée vers la montagne, un mois plus tôt, et déglutit au souvenir.

\- Oui, bon, _d'accord_ , je n'improvise jamais ou très mal, mais là c'est juste une histoire de nom. Ce n'est pas gravissime.

Anna sourit et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

\- Tu as raison. On verra bien demain.

* * *

Hans abaissa son épée sur le corps chagriné d'Elsa, son visage de meurtrier tordu par l'excitation de son crime et son accession imminente au trône. Si elle avait ouvert les yeux, Elsa aurait pu voir son reflet dans la glace du fjord, mais même dans ce cas, la jeune femme n'aurait pas cherché à l'éviter, toute raison de vivre s'étant écroulée avec elle.

Le prince venait de lui annoncer la mort d'Anna, et non seulement cela avait effondré son cœur dans sa poitrine, mais il avait aussi spécifié qu'elle était morte par sa faute, à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à contrôler. L'âme de la reine se brisa, et elle ne put relever la tête, presque entièrement affalée sur la glace, une main repliée sur ses yeux ruisselants de larmes et l'autre crispant la matière froide et dure comme de l'acier.

Soudainement, elle entendit derrière elle, mais comme provenant de kilomètres au loin, un cri offensif dont elle reconnut le timbre : Anna venait de se jeter de tout son corps entre Hans et elle, prête à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de son aînée.

Perdant l'équilibre de surprise, le prince recula brusquement et glissa sur la glace puis tomba à la renverse. Son crâne frappa si fort et si vite le fjord gelé qu'il s'évanouit sur le coup, son corps inanimé retombant sur le sol bleuté, son épée rebondissant loin de lui. Elsa écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce brusque silence, se retourna, puis ce fut le visage couvert de larmes de joie à présent qu'elle découvrit Anna, belle et bien vivante, se tenir derrière elle.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, ne cherchant pas à se demander si elle pouvait la toucher sans lui faire de mal, Elsa se jeta dans ses bras en un sanglot de bonheur, ravie que la phrase de Hans n'ait été qu'un mensonge manipulateur et qu'elle soit bien vivante sous ses yeux.

\- Oh, Elsa… Murmura sa sœur tout contre elle, et elle resserra davantage l'étreinte.

Le câlin fut si profond, si absent du moindre froid, et empli de la chaleur de l'amour, qu'il sembla durer une éternité. Et elles souhaitaient, autant l'une que l'autre, qu'il dure une éternité. Enfin, Elsa se détacha de sa cadette et essuya ses larmes, tandis qu'Anna effaçait les siennes. Elles se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

\- On dirait bien que je suis arrivée juste à temps, sourit Anna, avec un léger humour.

\- Oui, grimaça Elsa, encore trop émue pour esquisser un réel sourire. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Parce que je t'aime, expliqua Anna.

La blonde sourit réellement cette fois, et resserra de nouveau sa sœur dans ses bras. Un câlin de plus ne serait jamais de trop pour les treize ans durant lesquels elle l'avait privée de contact. Anna passa une main rassurante sur son dos. Elsa rouvrit les yeux après l'avoir enlacée et l'observa.

Elle était vivante, face à elle, le visage radieux, et ses habits étaient intacts, colorés, non recouverts de glace. Anna débordait encore de chaleur, en chair et en os.

"Elle ne s'est pas transformée en glace", pensa Elsa. "Quel soulagement", soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Sa cadette était saine et sauve. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua en fait ce que portait Anna.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas dit à quel point je trouve que cette tenue te va bien, sourit-elle, regardant sa robe bleue et sa cape d'hiver fuchsia.

\- Oh, merci.

Anna rougit, bien que cela fût difficile avec la fraîcheur qui les entourait.

\- J'adore ta robe aussi, encore une fois, complimenta à son tour Anna. C'est magnifique. Tu n'aimais plus ta tenue de couronnement ? Je trouvais ta traîne royale violette très belle.

Elsa pouffa, un peu honteuse.

\- En fait… Je l'ai lancée dans la montagne.

Anna haussa les sourcils avec un rictus, mi surprise, mi hilare.

\- Le vent a dû l'emmener quelque part loin du château, murmura Elsa, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Elle me donnait l'impression d'une pression sur mes épaules, alors je l'ai détachée.

La rouquine éclata de rire.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai laissé mon pardessus tomber sans faire exprès à côté d'un ruisseau, avant-hier, haussa-t-elle des épaules. On est quittes.

Ce fut au tour d'Elsa d'éclater de rire.

\- On devrait peut-être aller les chercher, ricana-t-elle.

Anna rit, et hocha de la tête.

\- Oui, tu as rais—

Elle s'interrompit subitement pour tousser violemment dans un spasme. Soudain, Anna s'effondra, et Elsa écarquilla les yeux, alarmée.

\- Anna ?!

La rouquine s'écroula, et l'aînée la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Elsa glissa à genoux, haletante, cherchant à comprendre. Au même moment, Anna toussa brutalement de nouveau, plusieurs fois, et cracha du sang sur le sol de glace. Avec effroi, l'aînée vit les gouttelettes rouge sombre disséminées sur les fibres glacées de sa robe, et baissa les yeux vers le ventre d'Anna.

Un rond de sang grandissait à une vitesse alarmante sur son abdomen. Une lame couverte de sang en sortait, et Elsa haleta de terreur.

Hans éclata d'un rire monstrueux au-dessus du corps de la cadette. De nouveau conscient et s'étant ré-emparé de son épée, il venait de tuer Anna, lui transperçant le foie.

Elsa hurla de tout son être, et son cri fit écho contre la glace du sol et les bateaux gelés bloqués dans le fjord. Larmoyante, elle reprit une inspiration haletante puis hurla de nouveau, le cœur déchiré, et sa rage fut si forte qu'un immense cercle de vent bleu vif jaillit d'elle et propulsa l'homme à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans les airs dans une vague de glace.

À la manière du souffle d'une explosion, l'onde de choc explosa le bois des navires alentours, et craquela la glace autour d'elles. Puis il y eut un soudain silence, si immédiat et net que tout son semblait avoir quitté le monde.

Elsa sanglota, la mâchoire serrée, agenouillée au sol et tenant le corps inerte de sa cadette dans ses bras, gémissant faiblement. Le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, elle retira l'épée de son ventre, qui tomba sur le sol de glace avec un bruit sinistre. Entre deux larmes, elle regarda le visage à jamais figé de surprise de sa sœur, dont les lèvres étaient couvertes de sang, qui coulait abondamment sur le fjord.

\- NON… Geignit Elsa, l'âme brisée.

Anna restait toujours immobile.

\- Reste avec moi, supplia l'aînée. RESTE AVEC MOI !

Mais les yeux bleu turquoise d'Anna ne montraient plus aucun signe de vie, et fixaient le vide.

Elsa eut un nouveau sanglot et resserra sa sœur contre elle, tremblante, puis hurla de plus belle.

* * *

Anna ne savait pas quoi faire. Alarmée, elle observait, impuissante, Elsa gémir dans son lit. Prise au piège dans un cauchemar, Anna ne parvenait pas à la réveiller, même en l'appelant de nombreuses fois. La rouquine aurait voulu la rassurer en la tenant par les épaules, la réveiller en la secouant, lui serrer les bras, mais voilà : impossible d'assembler assez de courage en voyant ce qui entourait Elsa.

Autour d'elle, et à vrai dire dans presque toute la pièce, il neigeait. Tombant bientôt à la vitesse d'une tempête glaciaire, les flocons se composaient en fonction de l'intensité du cauchemar, et c'était de pire en pire. Le visage pâle d'inquiétude, Anna regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant comment faire.

Elle avait beau se dire que sa sœur ne lui ferait plus jamais mal par la magie, n'importe quelle personne sensée avait suffisamment de raison pour ne surtout pas approcher la Reine des Neiges dans cette situation. Si Anna la réveillait en sursaut, Elsa allait certainement, même involontairement, la geler sur place de surprise.

La cadette se mordit les lèvres en la voyant, pantelante, crisper ses mains sur ses draps. L'angoisse chronique de son aînée ne facilitait pas les choses, mais elle faisait partie de sa personnalité et Anna l'aimait telle qu'elle était. C'est sur cette pensée de son cœur qu'elle mobilisa suffisamment de courage pour la réveiller d'une pression sur l'épaule. Triste évidence, Elsa écarquilla brusquement les yeux en un sursaut et des vagues de glace surgirent de ses paumes.

Heureusement, Anna étant pile entre les deux, elle les évita juste à temps, et concentra immédiatement son regard sur celui de sa sœur.

\- Elsa. ELSA !

La blonde reprit conscience, mais haletait encore de terreur, clignant des yeux.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là, je suis là.

Tremblante, la reine se redressa d'un geste et regarda, apeurée, autour d'elle, puis se jeta dans ses bras. Anna accepta l'étreinte, mais elle fut la plus inconfortable qu'elle n'ait jamais ressentie.

La peau froide comme le métal, Elsa avait les mains tellement gelées qu'Anna eût l'impression d'être serrée par des étaux de fer. S'écartant doucement, elle observa sa sœur dans les yeux de nouveau, inquiète de son état. D'habitude, après un coup de stress, ses mains reprenaient une température normale assez vite. Mais là, son cœur tambourinait rien qu'à voir les veines de son cou, et Elsa haletait bruyamment.

\- Elsa, regarde-moi. Tout va bien. Respire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour que la blonde platine l'imite et se calque sur son rythme, mais impossible de la calmer. Pire encore, Elsa aperçut les pics de glace qui avaient été formés de chaque côté d'elle par ses mains, une partie sur le sol et l'autre étalée sur le lit et le mur de bois à sa droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage, et son effroi la fit trembler.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Rien, assura Anna. Rien du tout.

\- Je… T… T'ai blessée ? Pantela-t-elle, affolée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ?

Anna comprit son anxiété en observant les dégâts autour d'elle, notamment la couche de neige présente sur les draps et le sol bien que la tempête se soit arrêtée.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ?!

\- Non, non, Elsa, tout va bien.

\- JURE-LE-MOI !

La phrase de son aînée transperça l'air, menaçante. C'était l'ultime vérification dont Elsa avait besoin, et si la réponse était positive, il était évident que son angoisse s'amplifierait. Toutefois Anna n'était pas même égratignée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas blessée, Elsa. Pas du tout. Je te le promets.

Le regard d'Elsa douta un instant de sa réponse, puis brusquement, les traits de son visage se détendirent, et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le cadre du lit. Fermant les yeux dans un soupir, la neige présente dans la pièce s'évapora instantanément.

Mais Elsa était toujours tremblante, et Anna sentait, même à plusieurs centimètres d'elle, que sa peau était encore froide comme la glace. Sa crise d'angoisse ne s'atténuait pas.

\- Attends, dit Anna.

Elle descendit du lit, enjamba les stalagmites diagonaux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Remplissant un verre d'eau au robinet, elle revint dans la chambre et s'assit à l'espace du lit où il n'y avait pas les jambes d'Elsa, puis lui tendit le verre.

\- Tiens, bois un coup, ça va te faire du bien.

Désorientée, Elsa mit du temps pour le prendre. À peine saisit-elle le verre au creux de sa main que l'eau gela, et il émit un tintement en se fendant légèrement. Elles poussèrent toutes les deux une exclamation.

\- Pardon, pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Elsa, attristée par son geste, et elle lâcha le verre sur ses draps en tremblant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura sa sœur, qui reprit le verre et le posa sur la table de nuit.

Elle se mit à genoux sur les draps et s'approcha de sa sœur. Elle glissa ses deux mains dans la sienne, puis passa l'autre dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où peu à peu, la respiration d'Elsa redevint normale, et la température de sa peau remonta de quelques degrés.

Elsa se détendit, et ses épaules retombèrent en même temps que sa crise d'angoisse. Anna souffla aussi, heureuse que les choses ne se soient pas empirées. Elle sourit, contente que sa sœur aille mieux.

\- Merci, Anna, déglutit son aînée après un moment.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Je sais ce qu'est un cauchemar trop réaliste, grimaça-t-elle.

La rouquine faisait évidemment référence à l'autre nuit de la semaine où elle-même avait connu cette situation horrible.

\- On est là pour veiller l'une sur l'autre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Elsa sourit enfin, ses tremblements cessèrent, et son visage reprit sa teinte habituelle. L'eau dans le verre sur la table changea d'état et cela attira l'attention d'Anna, qui tourna la tête. Elsa suivit son regard.

\- Oh ! Attends, je vais enlever tout ça.

La reine retira gentiment ses mains et enchaîna plusieurs mouvements de bras. Aussitôt, les pics de glace se divisèrent en plusieurs milliards de flocons, qui s'évaporèrent dans l'air.

\- Encore désolée si je t'ai fichu la trouille. Ce cauchemar était atroce.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que j'étais dedans ? Devina Anna, car c'était assez évident.

\- Oui, murmura Elsa. Et il t'arrivait quelque chose d'horrible. Parfois, je déteste mon imagination.

Elle baissa la tête, encore un peu traumatisée par son rêve. Des images lui revenaient, et elle ferma les yeux en crispant son visage pour essayer de les oublier. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hé. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je vais bien, regarde.

Elsa ouvrit les yeux sur son sourire sincère, et soupira de soulagement. Elle but le verre qu'Anna lui avait amené.

\- Tu veux que je veille sur toi le temps que tu te rendormes ? Proposa Anna.

\- Non, je t'en prie, assura sincèrement Elsa. Je vais déjà mieux.

La blonde lui adressa un profond sourire.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, principalement pour changer de sujet, car elle ne souhaitait surtout pas parler de ce dont elle avait rêvé.

Anna tourna la tête vers l'horloge de la chambre.

\- Six heures quinze du matin, lut la cadette, et sa voix passa d'informative à dépitée.

\- Je vais me lever pour de bon, alors, décida la reine.

\- Non ! Surgit Anna, car c'était exactement pourquoi elle était frustrée.

\- Quoi ?

Anna la fixa du regard.

\- J'étais sûre que tu allais dire ça. Premièrement, je t'interdis de finir ta nuit sur ce cauchemar. Deuxièmement, il faut que tu dormes plus. Et, euh, troisièmement…

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- …Hors de question de se lever si tôt. Je sais qu'on voit Raiponce, Flynn, le roi et la reine aujourd'hui, mais je suis crevée. On se lèvera à neuf heures.

Et sur ce, elle se leva du lit et alla tout bonnement se coucher sur le sien. Elsa resta immobile, interloquée. Non pas parce qu'elle venait d'être légèrement autoritaire, ce qui la surprit, mais parce que sa fatigue était curieuse.

\- Comment ça, tu es fatiguée ?

Anna se glissa dans ses draps, et fit d'abord semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

\- Anna.

La rouquine grimaça, puis se tourna vers elle.

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu ma question. Pourquoi es-tu fatiguée ?

\- Parce qu'il est six heures du matin, justifia-t-elle, ce qui était un argument valide, mais ici la cadette mentait clairement vu son tic de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Elsa pencha la tête d'un air moqueur.

\- Mais encore ? Sourit-elle.

Anna hésita à lui dire la vérité. Puis finalement, elle céda.

\- Parce que… Marmonna la princesse. Parce que je venais de commencer à dormir quand tu as cauchemardé.

La blonde fronça un sourcil et haussa l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'empêcher de dormir jusqu'ici ?

Sa cadette se mit alors à rougir, ce qui était perceptible même dans la pénombre.

\- Je te regardais.

Le cœur d'Elsa manqua une pulsation.

\- Je te regardais dormir, avoua Anna. Je suis tellement contente qu'on passe de nouveau du temps ensemble, et chaque nuit est peut-être la dernière où on dort dans la même pièce, alors…

\- Oh, Anna… Sourit avec tendresse son aînée, et elle faillit pleurer.

Anna bredouilla quelque chose d'imperceptible, se cachant presque le visage avec ses draps dans la pénombre.

\- Bref, bonne nuit, bafouilla-t-elle, honteuse.

La reine n'ajouta rien, aussi la rouquine ferma les yeux. Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose au-dessus d'elle, et sentit Elsa déposer un baiser sur son front. Anna esquissa un sourire.

\- Ma petite sœur, chuchota Elsa en se redressant.

Elle retourna s'allonger et, fermant les yeux, sourit à son tour. Sa cadette avait raison. Chaque instant était précieux.

* * *

 **NDLA : Sorry not sorry pour l'angst O:)  
N'ayez pas les nerfs contre moi, il FALLAIT que j'écrive cette scène du cauchemar. Dans la continuité du film, je me devais de parler du traumatisme d'Elsa ! Et puis il y a eu du Fluff et de l'humour aussi ;) (toujours un juste équilibre, hohoho)**  
 **Merci à tous de votre soutien jusqu'ici ! La fic enchaîne les catégories "favoris" et vos commentaires sont géniaux, alors vraiment un grand merci. Partagez la page autour de vous ! :D**


	12. Onward and upward

**Chapitre 12**

 **Onward and upward**

* * *

Dès le début de l'après-midi du samedi, on avait invité les deux sœurs à attendre que le couple royal revienne du festival pour les rencontrer sur un des balcons en pierre du château. De cette hauteur, on pouvait admirer les ruelles en contrebas, bondées d'une foule qui dansait, chantait et bondissait dans tous les sens au son des cris des enfants et des instruments traditionnels.

Toutes les balustres du balcon étaient décorées par des banderoles roses pâle et jaunes, et traversées de long en large par une guirlande de fanions arborant fièrement le blason du royaume, le fameux soleil doré sur fond zinzolin. Des milliers de fleurs coloraient la balustrade et embaumaient l'air estival.

Elsa, qui avait revêtu sa couronne royale pour la première fois du séjour pour l'occasion, observait en-dessous d'elle. Le regard attendri, elle contemplait les habitants s'amuser et repensa aux citoyens de son propre royaume. Est-ce que tout se passait bien à Arendelle ? Le conseil avait-il appliqué ses ordres ? Les personnes qu'elle avait nommées responsables en son absence s'occupaient-ils bien de la population ? Le cœur serré, elle s'en voulut d'avoir quitté son royaume si vite, même si ce n'était que pour moins de deux semaines.

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, comme une note plus positive : malgré le fait qu'il touchait déjà à sa fin, le séjour passé avec sa petite sœur dans un cadre aussi chaleureux que celui de Corona était une expérience merveilleuse et elle ne regretta pas un seul instant d'avoir eu cette idée.

Warren et Lloyd n'étaient pas venus les chercher le matin-même à la chambre pour les escorter durant la journée, certainement car ils savaient qu'elles seraient entourées de gardes armés au château. Et ce changement d'habitude avait allégé Anna, qui baignait dans sa joie depuis le petit-déjeuner. À cette pensée, Elsa se tourna vers sa sœur, qui bien évidemment triturait les fleurs de la décoration, preuve de son hyperactivité.

\- Arrête donc de jouer avec ça, tu veux ? Pouffa l'aînée.

La princesse réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et remit précipitamment tant bien que mal les fleurs à leur place.

\- Pardon. C'est juste que je m'ennuie.

\- Je sais bien, sourit sa sœur en marchant vers elle et en s'appuyant sur la balustrade à son tour. Mais on doit les attendre.

Elle secoua la tête en voyant le désastre qu'elle avait produit sur la décoration.

\- Parfois, je me dis que tu serais capable de détruire tout un pays juste en touchant à tout pour passer le temps.

Anna ricana en admettant qu'elle avait raison.

\- C'est déjà arrivé plein de fois à la maison.

\- _Ohhh oui_ , soupira Elsa en secouant la tête. J'ai renoncé à compter le nombre d'assiettes que tu casses depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je n'en casse pas tant que ça, gémit la rouquine. Tu savais qu'on possédait huit mille assiettes à salade ?! S'exclama-t-elle, car elle avait découvert cela le mois précédent.

\- Je soupçonne les cuisiniers d'en avoir commandé de nouvelles à cause de toi, ricana Elsa en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- N'importe quoi, grommela sa cadette.

Il y eut un silence, agrémenté de musique folk et d'éclats de rire des festivaliers.

\- À quoi tu pensais, là-bas ? Demanda Anna, inquiète.

\- Hmm ?

\- Je t'ai vue, au bout du balcon. Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées.

\- Rien ne t'échappe, nota Elsa en soupirant. Je pensais être discrète.

\- Je te connais trop bien.

Elsa baissa les yeux, voulant dissimuler la vérité.

\- Je réfléchissais, simplement…

\- Tu penses à Arendelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

\- Comm—

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est pas parlé pendant treize ans que je ne sais pas comment tu penses, expliqua Anna en penchant la tête. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton royaume, c'est normal.

Elsa sourit mais dévia le regard, honteuse.

\- Une vraie reine modèle !

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais réellement mérité d'être au trône… Marmonna la blonde platine.

\- Elsa, la manière dont tu es dévouée pour Arendelle est exemplaire. Je ne connais aucun habitant qui voudrait changer de dirigeante pour rien au monde, certifia Anna en la regardant.

L'aînée releva la tête et fut surprise de voir une paire d'yeux turquoise la fixer.

\- Alors je me dis que la paranoïa fait partie des qualités d'une bonne reine, sourit Anna.

\- Comment ça, _la paranoïa_ ? Grimaça Elsa.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux le dire. Écoute : tu fais tout pour ton royaume. Absolument tout. Tu passes la journée à signer de la paperasse, des premières lumières de l'aurore jusqu'à tard le soir. Quand tu sors dehors, tu prends soin de t'arrêter pour dire bonjour à tous les gens que tu croises, pour prendre des nouvelles, être sûre que tout va bien. Tu connais tous les noms des membres du personnel et du conseil par cœur, alors que je peux à peine en citer la moitié. Tu sais précisément quel accord est signé avec tel pays et quel échange commercial est fait avec tel royaume. Tous les mercredis après-midis, quand les enfants du village reviennent de l'école, tu descends créer une patinoire dans la cour pour leur faire plaisir. Tu passes des nuits à faire des réunions administratives et des journées à recevoir des visites de diplomates. Et même avec _tout ça_ , tu trouves quand même le temps de venir faire des bonhommes de neige avec moi.

Elsa resta sans voix pendant quelques longues secondes.

\- Donc _non_ , je pense que tu n'as pas à être stressée par la manière dont tu règnes sur le royaume. Parce que tu le fais hyper bien.

En état de choc, mais aussi émue par ses mots, Elsa eut d'abord du mal à agir, mais se resserra finalement contre elle.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ce que tu veux entendre. C'est la vérité, assura sa petite sœur en collant son bras contre le sien.

\- Merci, Anna. Vraiment.

Elles observèrent un moment, silencieuses, les rues pavées qu'elles surplombaient.

Puis la reine tourna instinctivement la tête et remarqua deux silhouettes au bout du couloir.

\- Ils arrivent, annonça-t-elle simplement, mais elle accentua l'urgence par un léger coup de coude.

Anna tourna la tête à son tour et suivit son regard. Au loin, la princesse Raiponce de Corona et le prince Eugène Fitzherbert se dirigeaient d'un pas optimiste vers eux. Les sourires qui éclairaient leurs visages trouvèrent vite un retour sur celui d'Elsa. En revanche, Anna grimaça et se mordit les lèvres, hésitante.

Elle était toujours inquiète à la manière dont elle devait se comporter face à d'autres personnes de titre royal. À Arendelle, c'était beaucoup plus simple, parce que c'était les autres qui faisaient les présentations compliquées et les courbettes embarrassantes. Mais ici, elle savait qu'elle perdrait vite ses moyens.

Raiponce et Eugène étaient désormais arrivés sur le balcon. Elle tourna la tête vers son aînée, perdue, et fut étonnée de voir qu'Elsa avait simplement sourit en inclinant la tête avec respect. Anna reconnut la manière familière dont elles avaient l'habitude de saluer le personnel d'Arendelle quotidiennement. Ravie que les choses prennent une tournure aussi simple, elle l'imita immédiatement.

\- Princesse Anna, salua Raiponce en se tournant vers elle et inclinant la tête. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

La rouquine sursauta. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on s'adresserait à elle en premier. D'habitude, c'était toujours sa sœur qu'on présentait avant.

\- Euh, je… Princesse Anna. Euh, je veux dire… Princesse Raiponce, salua maladroitement Anna. Enchantée aussi.

La brunette sourit et Anna s'en voulut immédiatement pour son erreur. Pourquoi la royauté était-elle si compliquée ?

\- Vous connaissez déjà mon époux, rappela Raiponce en un signe au seul homme présent.

\- Princesse Anna, salua à son tour le prince en s'avançant.

\- Prince Eugène, salua Anna.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Flynn, autorisa le jeune homme.

Elsa haleta en se souvenant du fameux dilemme "Flynn ou Eugène" et réalisa qu'il fallait se décider très vite puisqu'il la saluerait juste après. Quel prénom devrait-elle utiliser ? Préférait-il Eugène ? Est-ce que Flynn était suffisamment cordial ? Prise au dépourvu par l'urgence, son sang se crispa un instant dans ses veines, paniquée. Son angoisse chronique, qu'elle pensait avoir enfouie, se mit à refaire délicatement surface.

Elle profita du monologue interminable dans lequel s'était lancée sa sœur pour pouvoir réfléchir au problème. Finalement, quelques minutes de méditation plus tard, ou plutôt après quelques centaines de phrases de sa bavarde de cadette – qui avait probablement perdu ses interlocuteurs depuis longtemps, mais ils étaient trop polis pour le dire – elle avait fait son choix.

"Flynn sonne beaucoup mieux", pensa-t-elle. "Et puis Eugène, je n'aime pas vraiment. Ça fait trop… Moche." Elsa rougit à sa propre pensée. "En plus", songea-t-elle, "on entendra moins notre accent norvégien en disant Flynn plutôt que Eugène".

\- Reine Elsa, annonça le prince en se courbant.

La blonde tourna la tête.

\- Ravie de vous revoir également, Prince Flynn, salua cordialement la reine d'un mouvement de tête. C'est toujours un plaisir, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'il eut finit sa révérence.

L'homme sourit et elle remarqua que ni lui ni Raiponce n'avaient sourcillé au nom. Soulagée, elle se tourna en souriant vers la princesse.

\- Reine Elsa, salua Raiponce, et la dénommée la salua à son tour.

\- Nous sommes honorées de vous revoir, déclara la reine à la brunette, qui rougit aussitôt.

\- Il en va de même pour nous, Votre Majesté, s'inclina la jeune femme, ce qui fit briller les diamants de sa couronne.

Il y eut un bref silence tandis qu'elle se redressait.

\- Je sais que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à votre couronnement, mais nous tenions à vous féliciter une nouvelle fois pour votre sacre.

Elsa fut surprise par ce geste, mais répondit à leurs sourires. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Anna se tourner vers elle à l'écoute de sa phrase, étonnée également, mais elle se concentra principalement sur la brunette.

\- Merci infiniment.

Les deux Coroniens eurent le visage radieux.

\- Mais je vous en prie, ne vous importunez pas à précéder mon nom d'un "Votre Majesté". Cela me gêne un peu, poursuivit la reine.

\- Entendu, comprit Raiponce en souriant.

Le prince acquiesça pour partager ce changement.

\- Bon anniversaire, en tout cas ! Lui souhaita Anna, le visage rayonnant.

Raiponce fut d'abord étonnée pendant une fraction de seconde, se demandant comment elle avait su, puis réalisa bêtement qu'en fait, tout le royaume le criait partout depuis le matin car c'était la raison même du festival.

\- Oui, joyeux anniversaire, souhaita à son tour Elsa en se joignant à elle.

\- Merci à vous deux, sourit la brunette.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois que j'ai entendu ça aujourd'hui, souffla Flynn.

Les invitées ricanèrent, bien conscientes de ce que ça pouvait être.

\- Désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, déclara la princesse. Nous avons eu un léger contretemps.

\- Un blessé dans les festivals, ça arrive souvent, expliqua Flynn. On s'est arrêtés pour le soigner.

\- Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta Anna, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

\- Oh non, juste une coupure à l'épaule, assura la brunette. J'ai juste eu à refermer la blessure en utilisant ma magie.

Le cœur d'Elsa se figea dans sa poitrine et elle écarquilla les yeux.

En dessous d'eux, le bruit de la foule et la musique semblèrent s'arrêter net en même temps que sa respiration.

* * *

\- Que... Pardon ?

\- Ma magie, répéta simplement Raiponce, comme si elle venait d'annoncer quelque chose de parfaitement banal.

\- Tu… Tu maîtrises de la _magie_?

Raiponce la regarda avec un sourire tendre, ayant visiblement anticipé sa réaction.

\- Oui. J'ai le pouvoir de soigner les blessures par un enchantement, déclara calmement la brunette, pour ne pas la paniquer, ce qu'elle devinait pouvant arriver.

\- Et aussi de faire rajeunir les personnes, précisa Flynn. Mais ça, c'est autre chose.

Elsa sentit quelque chose en elle d'absolument nouveau, à mi-chemin entre un bouillonnement de jalousie et une explosion de joie intense.

\- Mais… Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Oh, depuis toujours. Depuis ma naissance, en vérité.

Le sol sembla s'écrouler sous les pieds d'Elsa.

Elle se sentit comme suspendue hors du temps, figée sur place, à fixer pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un comme elle. Enfin, pas vraiment comme elle, mais une personne, du même âge qu'elle de surcroît, qui maîtrisait aussi une forme de magie.

Des milliers de questions fusèrent dans son esprit, bondissant les unes contre les autres, de seconde en seconde, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient de manière alarmante. Depuis quand n'est-elle pas la seule personne au monde à avoir des capacités magiques ? Sont-elles plus nombreuses encore ? Est-ce que quelque chose lie en quelque sorte Raiponce et elle ? Existe-t-il d'autres formes de magie que la guérison ou la neige et la glace ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais entendu parler de cela avant ? Pourquoi les trolls ne lui avaient-ils rien dit à ce propos, treize ans plus tôt ? Comment peut-on trouver d'autres personnes comme elles ?

\- C'est… Je… Haleta Elsa, la respiration coupée.

Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus, alourdi de chagrin et comprimé par la colère de l'ignorance. Les pulsations se faisaient de plus en plus douloureuses, et elle s'essoufflait, le visage crispé. Des larmes commencèrent alors à embuer son regard et cela l'extirpa aussitôt de ses rêveries. Elle cligna des yeux précipitamment avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de son émotion.

Une main empoigna soudainement sa robe. Anna esquissait un énorme sourire et son visage s'éclairait comme jamais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Tu te rends compte, Elsa ! Tu n'es pas la seule à posséder des pouvoirs magiques !

Le cœur de la reine s'affaissa brièvement dans sa poitrine. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment embarrassant. Elle lui en voulut d'avoir souligné ce fait. Évidemment, la phrase de sa sœur avait été la première chose à laquelle Elsa eut pensée, et elle l'avait déjà bien montré en bredouillant et en s'émouvant.

Elle avait suffisamment eu de honte comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter et de le pointer du doigt. Même si elle fut heureuse de voir qu'Anna savait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle eut furieusement envie de l'envoyer valser dans une rafale de neige.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement en serrant des poings, tandis que de la glace se formait sous ses ongles.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si bavarde ? Elsa fulmina intérieurement, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se souvint que c'était un des défauts qu'elle aimait le plus et qui la rendaient attachante. "Ou attachiante", rectifia la reine, ce qui lui dessina un sourire.

\- Raiponce, tu… Tu es la première personne que je rencontre, ou dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, qui maîtrise de la magie tout comme moi, s'étonna Elsa.

\- Eh bien, je vous avoue que je ne croyais pas cela possible non plus jusqu'au mois dernier, rougit la princesse. Je pensais aussi être la seule jusqu'à ce que j'aille dans votre royaume.

\- Il faut dire que la démonstration a été assez flagrante, notifia Flynn en grimaçant. On avait beau savoir qu'Arendelle possède des températures plus nordiques, un pays entier sous la neige au mois de juillet, c'est assez hors du commun.

Raiponce lui lança un regard furieux et Elsa comprit qu'elle avait dû lui demander de se retenir quant à l'évocation de l'hiver éternel, accidentellement provoqué par la reine le soir de son propre couronnement. Flynn pâlit aussitôt sous son air colérique et se rattrapa.

\- Enfin, je veux dire… Nous avons eu la preuve en même temps que la surprise, résuma-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez pas été les seuls à être surpris, annonça Anna en ricanant. Ça a été un certain choc pour moi aussi. Mais je m'y suis très vite habituée, assura-t-elle à Elsa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La reine y répondit par une secousse de la tête en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous faire une telle présentation, soupira-t-elle en revoyant la scène. J'ai dû vous offrir un joli spectacle.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

\- C'est vrai que vous auriez pu y aller doucement sur la mise en scène, ironisa Flynn. On en a littéralement eu plein la vue.

Anna et Raiponce rirent de nouveau et Elsa fut apaisée par l'humour du prince. Il ne prenait absolument pas au sérieux ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là. Aussi, pensa-t-elle, devait-il avoir l'habitude avec Raiponce comme épouse. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de rire, la princesse leur fit signe de la suivre.

\- Je vous propose une visite du château, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Volontiers ! Répondit Anna, débordante d'enthousiasme.

Par cette interjection, Flynn remarqua avec un sourire l'optimisme commun entre Raiponce et Anna. En plus de se ressembler légèrement physiquement, avec leurs grands yeux vifs et leurs gestes expressifs, leur spontanéité, leur joie de vivre et leur excitation était identique. Elles avaient beau se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois seulement, les princesses s'entendaient à merveille en marchant devant lui.

Flynn espéra alors que cette double excitation dans le groupe n'allait pas épuiser Elsa durant la soirée, car il repensa à sa consternation en découvrant le caractère extraverti de Raiponce à leur rencontre. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de la reine, il sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : Elsa avait le visage rayonnant en regardant sa sœur et la brunette trottiner dans le couloir tandis qu'elles prenaient des nouvelles l'une de l'autre. Le prince sourit de plus belle et lui emboîta le pas, les quatre altesses royales pénétrant dans le château de Corona.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Dun dun DUNNN ! La révélation est tombée !**  
 **Etant fan d'Elsa et de Raiponce, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer cette rencontre entre elles et cette discussion évidente sur leur magie. Elle mérite bien d'avoir une amie qui comme elle, possède des pouvoirs magiques ! Et la rassure en même temps.**

 **Cette déclaration va changer la donne... Enfin, je ne vous en dit pas plus ;) Continuez votre lecture !**


	13. The story of how I froze to death

**Chapitre 13**

 **This is the story of how I froze to death...**

* * *

Raiponce poussa les lourdes portes d'une autre salle et les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur.

\- Voici la Grande Salle, qui… Qui nous sert pour à peu près toutes les cérémonies.

\- Ah ? Commenta Anna, le sourcil levé.

\- Oui, elle servait autrefois de pièce de mémorial où ma couronne était entreposée…

\- Sur un joli coussin, précisa Flynn.

\- Que tu t'es empressé de voler ! Rappela Raiponce en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oh, pas vraiment, j'aurais pu le faire dans les dix-huit ans plus tôt. Et tu remarqueras que je n'avais pas volé le coussin.

\- Tellement gentil de ta part. Bref… Poursuivit Raiponce, voyant au regard de ses invitées qu'elle les avait perdues dans cette anecdote.

\- Bref, aujourd'hui c'est une salle de bal, expliqua le prince.

\- Et aussi une salle de réception, ajouta Raiponce.

\- Et c'était également la salle où on s'est mariés, précisa Flynn.

Les deux époux se regardèrent alors longuement en souriant, et Elsa dut tousser indiscrètement pour les tirer de leur rêverie.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la brunette. On continue la visite.

\- Comment était le mariage ? Demanda soudainement Anna.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elles, surpris. Elsa dévisagea sa sœur.

\- Euh… Anna…?

\- Quoi, j'ai besoin de sav— J'aimerais _juste_ savoir comment ça s'est passé, c'est tout, balbutia Anna, perdue dans son lapsus.

Son aînée la fixa, incrédule, essayant de comprendre si elle lui avait caché quelque chose.

\- Il y a un lien avec Kristoff…?

\- Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Bredouilla la rouquine, qui effaça tout quiproquo par de grands gestes des mains.

\- C'était magnifique, répondit Raiponce, épanouie.

\- Il y avait des fleurs, une cérémonie, et puis bah le curé, évidemment… Et aussi de la musique ! Bon, on a eu un léger souci avec les bagues, mais… Enfin bon, c'était vraiment superbe, résuma Flynn.

Elsa et Anna sourirent à leur description.

\- Le plus beau jour de ma vie, avoua Raiponce.

\- _Punzie_ , tu dis ça tous les jours.

\- Je sais, je sais, ricana la brunette. Oh ! Il faut que je vous montre ma robe ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Les trois autres la suivirent allégrement dans le couloir en direction des chambres.

\- Il faudra que vous me racontiez qui est ce Kristoff, murmura Raiponce en souriant à Anna tandis qu'ils montaient les marches.

Quelques couloirs et minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la chambre des deux époux. Elsa ressentit une légère gêne en sachant qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans un espace toute de même assez privé, mais visiblement, ni Flynn ni Raiponce n'en semblait embarrassé. Anna suivit le mouvement du prince qui l'incita à entrer dans une grande pièce lumineuse aux couleurs chaleureuses.

Ils prirent place devant un placard que la brunette ouvrit avec un grand sourire. À l'intérieur, exposée à la manière d'un trophée, Raiponce révéla une robe d'un blanc crème immaculé. Chatoyante de beauté, celle-ci surprit Elsa et Anna. Son corset, bordé de dentelles et agrémenté de légers dessins cousus en fil d'or, était simple et permettait ainsi de pallier la splendeur de la robe générale. Anna remarqua qu'en fait, à la lumière du soleil qui éclairait la pièce, sa couleur tirait sur un violet lilas clair. Le cintre était surplombé d'un voile blanc de mariée, et enroulée à côté, la traîne se terminait, remarqua Elsa, d'une broderie au motif de soleil brillant : le blason de Corona.

\- Elle est magnifique, souffla la rouquine, qui n'avait jamais vu une robe aussi belle de toute sa vie.

Du moins, une robe en véritable tissu, puisque celle entièrement en glace d'Elsa l'avait d'autant plus époustouflée.

\- Vraiment superbe, acquiesça Elsa, partageant son avis.

\- Ehhh oui, hocha Flynn de la tête. Et trois ans qu'elle est ici et qu'elle la regarde tous les matins avec un sourire béat.

\- _Eugène_ ! Lança son épouse en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité !

\- Trois ans ? Répéta Elsa, figée.

Flynn et Raiponce cessèrent de rire pour se tourner vers les deux sœurs, dont les visages étaient soudainement devenus livides.

\- Euh, oui, trois ans, affirma la princesse, inquiète par son expression. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a trois ans.

Elle se tourna vers Anna pour comprendre, mais la rouquine fixait Elsa, tout aussi bouleversée.

\- Alors… C'était ça… Le mariage… Commença la cadette.

\- Et l'invitation, poursuivit la reine.

Il y eut un instant où leurs yeux s'embuèrent, tandis que les deux époux échangeaient un regard perdu.

\- Désolée, mais… Je ne vous suis pas… Interpella doucement Raiponce, consciente de la gravité que la nouvelle apportait, d'une manière qu'elle ignorait.

Elsa prit une grande inspiration et cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, puis sourit nerveusement en expliquant.

\- Nos parents ont voyagé jusqu'ici il y a exactement trois ans. On pensait que le mariage auquel ils devaient assister était celui de tes parents, mais… Visiblement, c'était le vôtre.

\- Attendez… Nous ne les avons pas rencontrés, pourtant, nota Flynn, songeur.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont morts en mer en y allant, trancha Anna.

Le silence tomba avec le poids d'une enclume.

Choqué par la révélation, Flynn avait instantanément remplacé son air railleur par une expression d'effroi. Raiponce s'était blottie contre lui en couvrant sa bouche de la main.

\- Je suis… Nous sommes… Murmura-t-elle.

\- …Infiniment navrés, acheva le prince. Vraiment. Nous ne savions pas que c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient décédés.

Anna prit la main de sa sœur entre ses doigts et la lui serra, puis plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses iris turquoise, tirant sur le vert céladon avec la lueur de la pièce, apaisèrent un peu son aînée, dont le chagrin se sentait clairement par la température de la pièce.

Heureusement, ce froid soudain partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, la présence d'Anna agissant comme un remède.

\- Tout va bien, assura la princesse à Raiponce. Nous avons fait notre deuil.

Elsa acquiesça lentement, priant néanmoins que les larmes naissantes ne roulent pas sur ses joues. Il y eut un long silence où chacun se regarda sans savoir quoi dire, ni comment. Soudain, Raiponce referma brusquement le placard et s'appuya nerveusement sur les portes vernies, confuse.

\- Désolée pour ça, c'est assez inapproprié de vous avoir montré ma robe. Je ne savais pas que…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, pardonna Elsa. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Personne n'y est pour rien. Ils ont été perdus en mer, et le fait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers votre royaume n'en sera jamais la cause.

\- Encore une fois, je suis terrassé par cette nouvelle, sachez-le, appuya Flynn. Toutes mes condoléances.

Raiponce acquiesça sur cette même note et il y eut un nouveau temps de silence.

\- Vous vous êtes mariés vachement jeunes !

Il y eut un blanc, et tous se tournèrent vers Anna, interloqués.

\- Pardon. Simplement, j'ai remarqué… C'était il y a trois ans, et…

Déroutés, les autres affaissèrent leurs épaules et partagèrent un rire nerveux.

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser, s'excusa la rouquine en se mordant les lèvres. Ça voudrait dire que vous…

\- J'avais vingt ans et Eugène vingt-huit ans, si ça peut répondre à ta question, aida Raiponce, amusée.

\- Ah…! Réagit Anna.

\- Impressionnée ou choquée ? C'est là la question, rétorqua Flynn en souriant à sa réaction.

\- Oh, je… Aucun des deux ! Je me demandais juste… Je croyais que c'était le mariage de vos _parents_ … Enfin, de _ses_ parents, alors, euh… Forcément, je suis un peu surprise…

Elsa fixa sa cadette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Anna, tes remarques sont un peu gênantes. Et si tu poses encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule question à propos d'un mariage aujourd'hui, je vais finir par croire que tu es obsédée par ça.

\- Non, non, nous ne sommes pas… Euh, je veux dire, je ne suis pas… Roooh, je veux juste savoir, c'est tout ! S'exclama Anna, vexée par son regard sceptique.

Les deux époux rirent aux éclats.

\- Il faut vraiment que vous me racontiez qui est ce Kristoff, s'empressa Raiponce.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment la peine… Plaisanta Elsa avant même que sa cadette n'ait pu parler.

\- Hé !

Elsa eut un léger rire, et suivit les autres dans le couloir. Finalement, toute peine avait quitté son cœur lorsque les rires d'Anna et Flynn tonnèrent à l'unisson devant elle alors qu'ils redescendaient les marches.

* * *

\- Hum, excusez-moi, Elsa, je sais que c'est délicat mais…

\- Raiponce… Sourit la blonde. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. En plus, tu as deux ans de plus que moi aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, oui, mais euh… Vous, euh, tu… Es une _reine,_ alors…

\- Je t'en prie, ça n'a pas d'importance, assura Elsa en se servant dans la corbeille de biscuits salés qu'elle lui tendait.

Ils étaient réunis tous les quatre dans le petit salon qui jonchait la salle de banquet, une heure avant que le dîner soit servi. En réalité, tout le personnel attendait que le roi et la reine aient fini leur réunion diplomatique pour pouvoir commencer.

Elsa savoura la galette que Raiponce venait de lui proposer mais se souvint alors que la brunette voulait lui poser une question. Honteuse, elle s'empressa de finir le biscuit pour ne pas avoir la bouche pleine.

\- Pardon… Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je voulais savoir… Ta couronne…

Elsa sentit venir la question à des kilomètres et sourit d'avance.

\- Est-ce que c'est—

\- De la glace ? Oui.

\- Waoh. C'est… vraiment… Waoh.

\- Anna me fait souvent la même remarque.

Raiponce sourit mais continua de fixer son diadème, ébahie par cette singulière œuvre d'art.

\- Comment est-ce que tu… Je veux dire… Tu l'as créée entièrement ?

\- Oui, je l'ai conçue en me basant sur celle… En fait, en partant de l'originale, la vraie, celle que j'ai… Euh… Lancée quelque part dans la montagne.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, admit Elsa en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Mais je crois que Marshmallow veut la garder, alors je la lui laisse de toute façon, sourit la reine.

\- Mar… _Marshmallow_ ?

\- …C'est une autre longue histoire, grimaça Elsa.

La princesse haussa un sourcil, mais après tout plus rien ne l'étonnait en anecdotes magiques saugrenues. Son regard rebascula sur la couronne.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionnée.

\- Tu as le pouvoir de guérir les blessures ! Je devrais être celle qui est impressionnée, remarqua pertinemment Elsa.

\- C'est vrai, ricana Raiponce. Mais créer un objet par la simple pensée est quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire.

\- C'est très simple pourtant. Je te montrerai, un jour.

\- J'adorerais ! Lança la brunette, le visage rayonnant.

Il y eut un silence où elles mangèrent un biscuit en même temps. Raiponce prit la parole.

\- Désolée, au fait, pour la déclaration du pouvoir un peu tardive. Je ne le révèle à personne en dehors de Corona, et je ne pouvais pas savoir en venant à Arendelle…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal, assura Elsa d'un geste de la main. Je comprends. À vrai dire, j'ai eu la même logique cette semaine aussi en cachant mes pouvoirs. Je suis ravie que tu me l'aies annoncé tout à l'heure. Ça change ma vie de savoir que je ne suis pas seule.

Raiponce sourit tendrement.

\- Et tu as changé la mienne ce jour-là aussi. J'étais paniquée, sur le coup, c'est vrai, mais je trouvais ça génial que juste à un royaume au-dessus du nôtre, il y ait quelqu'un comme moi.

Elsa sourit à son tour.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? S'incrusta Anna, qui venait de terminer une conversation avec Flynn sur l'art d'utiliser des objets de la vie quotidienne comme armes de défense, telles une mandoline ou une poêle à frire.

Raiponce sursauta en la voyant s'immiscer à côté d'elles sur un fauteuil.

\- Vous parliez de couronne, je crois, tenta Flynn.

\- Toujours les oreilles aux aguets pour les trésors, toi ! Gronda Raiponce.

\- Non… Uniquement pour le plus beau de tous, rétorqua-t-il avec douceur en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- _Mais bien sûr_ , calma Raiponce, qui n'était pas dupe. Je t'ai toujours à l'œil, fais attention.

Elsa et Anna gloussèrent face à la situation.

\- Rappelle-moi, Flynn… Demanda Elsa, intriguée. Quel était ton métier avant de rencontrer Raiponce ?

Le prince déglutit difficilement.

\- Oh, euh… Ce n'est pas très intéressant. Mais être reine à vingt-et-un ans, quelle classe ! Dit-il en la désignant.

\- "Quelle classe ?" Répéta sa femme, déconcertée. Je te signale que j'en ai vingt-trois.

\- Oui, mais toi c'est différent, tu es une princesse…

\- Et ? Lança la brunette, faussement vexée, mais Flynn la serra contre elle en s'asseyant sur leur divan.

\- Hum, tu sais, être reine si jeune, ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'on peut appeler "classe"… C'est assez stressant, grimaça Elsa, en repensant à la pression énorme qu'elle avait eue le jour du couronnement.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Moi je trouve que tu te débrouilles merveilleusement bien, Elsa, complimenta Anna en lui serrant la main. Le royaume t'adore pour ce que tu fais.

La blonde se sentit rougir.

\- Merci, Anna. Merci.

\- Le poids des responsabilités ne doit pas être évident, cependant… Devina Raiponce.

\- Non, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai appris à m'y faire et apprécie de pouvoir aider les habitants et d'améliorer le quotidien du royaume, sourit tendrement Elsa.

\- La paperasse est un peu laborieuse, quand même, soupira Anna.

Elsa se tourna vers elle en pouffant.

\- Tu n'as parcouru qu'une cinquantaine de lettres !

\- Et alors ? C'est déjà horrible, lâcha la rouquine, exaspérée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas lire, c'est pour ça.

\- Je _déteste_ lire.

\- Et tu n'avais eu qu'un aperçu de ce sur quoi je travaille chaque jour, déclara la blonde en souriant.

Le long soupir lancinant qui émergea de la bouche d'Anna traduisit son enthousiasme.

\- Mais ça me touche que tu aies voulu m'aider, assura Elsa.

Sa cadette redressa la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai droit à un titre spécial dans le style "Secrétaire en chef de Sa Majesté" ?

\- _Non_ , ricana Elsa.

\- Dommage, j'aurais essayé, se moqua-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

Anna finit son verre d'hydromel et le reposa sur la table, puis admira les peintures de la pièce. Elsa, quant à elle, penchait légèrement la tête pour pouvoir lire les tranches des livres de la petite bibliothèque à sa droite.

Elle connaissait tous les livres d'Arendelle par cœur, puisqu'elle les avait tous lus et relus durant son isolement. Elle cherchait de nouveaux titres dans ceux qu'elle voyait, mais tous lui étaient déjà familiers. Anna s'était arrêtée devant une peinture représentant Flynn et Raiponce dans leurs habits de cérémonie.

\- C'était la tenue que vous portiez le jour du couronnement d'Elsa, non ?

Flynn fut étonné par sa mémoire visuelle.

\- Euh, oui, en effet. Ce tableau est assez récent.

\- Cette fête était incroyable ! S'exclama Raiponce. Et votre château est superbe.

Elsa et Anna sourirent au compliment.

\- Personnellement, j'ai adoré le buffet, avoua Flynn, salivant encore. Même si je n'ai pas trop compris la décoration avec le buste en cuivre sur le gâteau…

\- Hein ? Quel buste en cuivre ? Demanda Elsa, interloquée.

Il y eut un silence et Anna fut étrangement très intéressée par la couleur du plafond.

\- L'ambiance était très réussie, en tout cas, résuma Raiponce. On s'en souviendra pendant longtemps.

\- Tu veux parler de la fête ou de la tempête de glace sans précédent qui nous a tous bloqués dans un hiver éternel ? Ironisa son époux.

La brunette le fusilla du regard. Flynn ferma les yeux et prit une voix sombre.

\- _"Voici l'histoire de comment j'ai gelé à mort…"_

\- Eugène !

\- Ça va, je plaisante ! Sourit le prince.

\- Désolée pour cette horrible situation, s'excusa Elsa en baissant la tête et en triturant son verre. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non, non, je t'interdis de dire ça, répondit immédiatement Raiponce. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu l'as dit toi-même, rien n'est de la faute de personne.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura Elsa en redressant la tête.

\- Vous auriez dû être là quand elle a enchaîné les révérences à tous les dignitaires invités pour leur présenter ses plus plates excuses, dit Anna. J'ai beau le lui rappeler, elle ne me croit jamais quand je lui dis qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui en voulait.

Elle passa derrière sa sœur en retournant s'assoir et lui pressa affectueusement le bras.

\- Encore une fois, Elsa, personne ne te blâme pour ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, sauf ceux qui ont attrapé un rhume peut-être.

\- Et puis tu as laissé un souvenir unique à tout le monde ! Plaisanta Flynn. Ils ne sont pas près d'oublier ce couronnement-là.

Elsa sourit calmement en voyant qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait pris mal, et surtout qu'ils ne la voyaient pas comme un monstre. La reine se sentit rassurée. Raiponce voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un majordome pénétra dans la pièce entrouverte. Après avoir fait une courbette en voyant les invités, il proposa aux quatre altesses royales de le suivre afin de rejoindre le roi et la reine dans la salle à manger.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Je sais qu'il y a des feels au début, mais ce chapitre est aussi un de ceux où je me suis le plus marrée à l'écriture ! L'opportunité de s'amuser avec les personnages et surtout de faire interagir Anna et Flynn de cette manière, c'est du pur fun ! ;D**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien fait rire. Le passage de la poêle et de la mandoline, et du buste en cuivre sur le gâteau, c'est cadeau hahaha**

 **Laissez un petit commentaire, même tout petit, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé des chapitres 12 et 13 ! :D**


	14. The picture of sophisticated grace

**Chapitre 14**

 **The picture of sophisticated grace**

* * *

Attendrie, mais aussi tristement envieuse, Elsa observa le roi et la reine enlacer leur fille pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Ne s'étant pas vus de la journée, ils restèrent longtemps à la garder contre elle. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, sa mère la complimenta sur la robe rouge et lilas qu'elle portait, et la beauté des épaulettes de celle-ci, puis son père passa une main sur ses cheveux, observant sa princesse avec émotion, maintenant âgée d'un an de plus. Flynn regardait la scène à l'écart, tout comme les deux sœurs, mais eut ensuite droit à un câlin serré de la part du roi – qui manqua de l'étouffer – et la reine posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire amical. Toute la scène débordait d'amour et laissait Elsa et Anna un peu vides.

Tout comme elle s'y attendait, et comme elle le redoutait, l'aînée perçut au fond d'elle-même une plainte muette, déchirante, qui traduisait à quel point ses parents lui manquaient. Anna ressentit exactement la même sensation, et dû même discrètement se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas céder aux larmes, sa vue s'embuant déjà d'émotion partagée. En passant à côté de Flynn, la reine remarqua l'émotion des deux sœurs et son sourire s'élargit, mais avec une signification différente. Il y eut un silence, gênant, où aucune des trois ne sut quoi faire.

Finalement, et parce que la reine était aussi une mère, elle écarta les bras et entoura les deux jeunes femmes avant de les serrer contre elle. La chaleur de l'enlacement faillit faire craquer et pleurer Elsa et Anna, mais elles se retinrent. La reine s'écarta en gardant des mains bienveillantes sur leurs épaules, et les observa tour à tour dans les yeux, le visage ému. Le roi s'approcha, et se joignit à ce salut avec un regard tout autant émotif et un hochement de tête. La reine renouvela son étreinte.

\- Toutes nos condoléances, murmura-t-elle à leurs oreilles car elles étaient contre elle.

Le cœur d'Elsa manqua une pulsation. Parmi toutes les premières phrases qu'elle aurait pu leur annoncer, parmi toutes les possibilités, ce fut celle-ci qu'elle choisit. Même s'ils n'étaient pas responsables de la mort de leurs parents, le voilier s'était tout de même rendu à Corona, et le roi et la reine voulaient se faire pardonner pour cette conséquence. Elsa avait donc eut raison à propos de la lettre. Ils culpabilisaient.

Les deux sœurs furent frappées par tant de bonté, et Anna sentit quelques larmes couler malgré elle sur ses joues. Quand la reine se redressa, elle les effaça vite du dos de la main.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci, acquiesça Elsa, la voix déformée par la boule de chagrin qui bloquait sa gorge.

Une fois l'émotion passée, Elsa observa réellement les visages du roi et de la reine, qu'elles voyaient après tout pour la première fois. La reine ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Raiponce, ce qui était logique, mais pas moins impressionnant. Seul l'âge les distinguaient l'une de l'autre, car leurs iris couleur vert tilleul étaient identiques, leurs cheveux auburn aussi – néanmoins ceux de la princesse étaient beaucoup plus courts, et étrangement coupés nets – et elles faisaient presque la même taille. L'aînée nota d'ailleurs que la taille de Raiponce était plus petite que la moyenne, car même si elle avait cinq ans de plus qu'Anna, cette dernière la dominait de plusieurs centimètres.

Quant au roi, aux cheveux plus noirs, il émanait de lui une grande gentillesse, et son visage jovial avec son regard espiègle transcrivaient la vie d'un homme heureux. Son sourire, étirant sa barbe, confirma cette impression. Après un silence, il adressa d'ailleurs un signe aux servants qui attendaient pour agir près de la porte.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre à table, annonça-t-il, tandis que le personnel remuait autour de lui.

Les servants approchèrent pour déposer les plats des entrées sur la table au centre de la pièce, une grande table en bois massif entourée de six sièges. Un petit orchestre vint s'installer dans un coin de la pièce et Anna sourit en comprenant que leur repas serait accompagné d'un fond musical. On indiqua aux altesses royales de bien vouloir prendre place autour de la table, et chacun s'installa assez vite, certains emplacements étant logiques. Inévitablement, Anna s'assit à côté d'Elsa, et à la droite de la blonde se posa Flynn, qui était ainsi en face de Raiponce, à côté de ses parents.

Une fois tous installés, les servants soulevèrent les cloches des plats, et dans une exclamation de surprise partagée entre Elsa et Anna, des entrées aux aspects plus que savoureux apparurent devant elles. La reine perdit le fil en voyant le nombre de plats et abandonna de compter les salades et les macédoines présentées devant elle. Le père de Raiponce sourit en voyant leur appétit et lança un regard à sa femme.

\- Bon appétit à tous ! Lança la Reine de Corona en tendant les bras.

Sur ce, l'orchestre entama un morceau folk.

* * *

Le repas se déroulait à merveille, et les deux Arendelloises se délectaient des spécialités culinaires du pays. Les entrées avaient maintenant laissé place à des plats tout aussi locaux, et s'étendaient sous leurs yeux des grillades de viandes et de poissons, des légumes, des rôtis, des purées, de la charcuterie… Anna ne savait où regarder, et ne cessa d'avoir l'eau à la bouche. Peu à peu, les dialogues se séparèrent, chacun racontant sa vie de son côté. Le roi de Corona et Anna parlaient de leur arrivée au royaume, et du confort de leur auberge, puis la conversation dériva sur le pays en général.

\- En tout cas, si je puis me permettre, sourit le roi, votre accent allemand est excellent.

Anna rougit à son compliment.

\- Oh, euh, merci, bredouilla-t-elle, perdant comme toujours facilement ses moyens quand on la félicitait. Mais celui de ma sœur est meilleur que le mien.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas de grande différence.

\- Elle y arrive pourtant mieux. C'est probablement parce qu'elle a une meilleure oreille musicale que moi, devina Anna.

Elle se souvint de la fois où leur professeur de langues étrangères, qui alternait entre les deux princesses pour ses cours durant l'isolement d'Elsa, avait déclaré que plus une personne était sensible à la justesse de la musique, plus son accent imitait fidèlement les intonations originales d'une langue.

\- Ah, je vois, sourit le roi, ce qui gonfla le haut de ses joues et souligna davantage sa bonhomie naturelle.

La rouquine remarqua qu'il avait au coin des yeux des rides indiquant qu'il riait beaucoup, mais elle observa aussi des cernes, et fut étonnée de ce contraste. C'était comme si le père de Raiponce avait été heureux une grande partie de sa vie, puis était soudainement devenu dépressif et broyait du noir dans sa tristesse. À moins que ça ne soit l'inverse…

\- Mon mari a raison, surgit la voix de la Reine de Corona, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Vos accents germaniques sont très bons, même si vous venez du Nord.

Elsa, qui jusqu'ici discutait avec elle et Raiponce, sourit à sa phrase. Anna la remercia à son tour, puis se resservit dans le plat de grillades en face d'elle.

\- J'ai déjà essayé de parler norvégien, confia Flynn, mais c'était une véritable catastrophe. Vous avez des mots qui sont impossibles à prononcer ! Du vrai charabia.

\- Dit celui qui s'appelle Eugène _Fitzherbert_ , se moqua Raiponce.

Les deux sœurs ricanèrent.

\- Oui, bon, j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous non plus, admit le prince.

\- Ça va, assura Elsa avec modestie. L'allemand est notre troisième langue, après tout. Mon père a insisté pour que nous l'apprenions dès notre plus jeune âge.

Le Roi et la Reine de Corona saluèrent cette initiative.

\- Nous devrions instaurer l'apprentissage du norvégien dans les écoles de notre royaume, songea la souveraine. Moi-même, je ne le parle que très peu.

Elle était clairement gênée par cet aveu, ce qui embarrassa Elsa.

\- Vous êtes contraintes de parler une autre langue ici, par conséquent, poursuivit la mère de Raiponce, navrée.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, assura Anna alors qu'Elsa allait répondre sur le même ton. Cela ne nous gêne pas.

La blonde sourit à sa phrase, fière de son progrès en diplomatie.

\- Heureusement que nous connaissions les bases pour notre séjour à Arendelle, soupira Raiponce, soulagée.

\- Oui, admit Flynn en écarquillant les yeux au souvenir, tandis qu'il mâchait. On a au moins pu maîtriser l'essentiel pour se faire comprendre. Mais je pense qu'on a dû faire quelques fautes, grimaça-t-il, fautif.

Elsa gloussa, se rappelant évidemment leur première rencontre à la fête du couronnement où ils avaient mal prononcé son nom de famille.

\- Oui, à ce propos, rit Elsa, on ne dit pas "Arendelle" mais "Árnadalr".

\- Árn… Quoi ? S'étonna Raiponce.

\- _Gesundheit_ , pouffa Flynn.

Anna ricana à leurs réactions.

\- On le prononce différemment en norvégien, expliqua-t-elle. Elsa a été trop polie pour vous corriger à chaque fois que vous faisiez la faute.

Les deux époux rougirent.

\- Désolée, s'empressa de s'excuser Raiponce.

\- Je t'en prie, ne le sois pas, assura Elsa en levant les mains. Les prononciations étrangères sont toujours compliquées, on en sait quelque chose.

Tous sourirent, et acquiescèrent en finissant leur assiette ou buvant leurs verres de vin. Flynn remarqua d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait resservir Elsa, que celle-ci ne buvait que de l'eau.

\- Tu ne prends pas de vin ? S'étonna le prince.

\- Oh, non, merci. Je n'aime pas trop.

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu préfères de l'hydromel ? Sourit Flynn en tendant la main vers la bouteille nommée, car il crut qu'elle préférait un degré plus fort.

\- Non, ça ira, merci, assura Elsa en buvant une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, honnêtement satisfaite. Je n'aime pas l'alcool.

\- Ah.

Flynn fut un peu déçu qu'une personne aux pouvoirs magiques équivalents à une déesse ne boive pas un coup d'alcool fort de temps à autres.

"Peut-être me suis-je un peu trop imaginé de stéréotypes", pensa-t-il. Il ne perdit cependant pas la main et servit son beau-père. Avec lui, au moins il était sûr de son adhésion, vu qu'ils partageaient tous les deux une passion pour les vignes.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas l'alcool, se souvint Anna à voix haute. Tu n'aimes toujours pas, même aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle à sa sœur, d'un air étonné.

\- Non, toujours pas, haussa des épaules la reine. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, non, rien, comme ça.

Depuis toujours, Elsa n'aimait ni les boissons gazeuses, ni l'alcool, ni tout liquide trop parfumé ou piquant la langue. Les cuisiniers du château pensaient parfois qu'elle faisait sa difficile, puisque toute personne de son âge raffolait habituellement de ces genres de boissons. Surtout Anna, qui, à son contraire, les adorait, et leur père lui laissait souvent finir ses verres en fin de repas, sous le regard grondeur de sa mère. Mais au fil des ans, le personnel avait fini par comprendre que c'était tout bonnement ainsi, Elsa ayant tout à fait le droit d'avoir ses propres préférences gustatives. Anna sourit à ce souvenir.

\- C'est drôle, voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années.

Elsa mit un instant avant de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait, puis sourit avec sarcasme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant, je maîtrise le pouvoir de faire apparaître de la neige et de la glace par la pensée, que mon goût pour l'alcool a changé, Anna, ricana-t-elle.

La princesse sourit largement en avalant un morceau de charcuterie.

\- Oh, on ne sait jamais…

* * *

Le repas continua, et les deux sœurs étaient délectées de ce qu'elles goûtaient. Anna se demanda même si elle aurait encore de la place pour le dessert. Les conversations se concentraient maintenant sur le lâcher de lanternes, qui suivait le repas, et la façon dont ce spectacle clôturait les festivités.

\- C'est dommage que le festival soit fini si vite, bouda Anna. J'avais vraiment aimé.

\- Tu peux revenir l'année prochaine, sourit Raiponce en clignant de l'œil.

\- On pourrait, sourit à son tour Elsa. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas trop occupées.

\- On l'a été aussi, assura Flynn. Désolés de ne pas avoir pu vous voir qu'aujourd'hui. La soirée va vite passer, nous ne nous serions vus que quelques heures.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Elsa, soutenue par le regard d'Anna. Nous aurons d'autres occasions, j'en suis certaine.

Flynn acquiesça, heureux de son optimisme.

\- À quelle heure devez-vous repartir, demain, au fait ?

\- On a convenu neuf heures du matin avec nos marins, déclara Elsa.

\- D'accord. On pourrait venir vous dire au revoir directement au port ! Proposa Flynn, et Raiponce sourit à cette idée.

\- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Vous nous indiquerez où est votre voilier et on ira directement vous voir !

Elsa et Anna échangèrent un regard touché et acceptèrent avec joie. Raiponce se resservit en grillades et, à peine eut-elle posé la côtelette dans son assiette, que Flynn la lui piqua avec sa fourchette.

\- Hé ! S'amusa la princesse. Tu ne peux pas te servir toi-même ?

\- C'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça, sourit bêtement le prince, qui coupa la côtelette et avala un morceau gaiement.

Raiponce secoua la tête, désemparée.

\- Tu as vraiment gardé de mauvaises habitudes, même après cinq ans.

Son mari haussa des épaules.

\- _Bandit un jour, bandit toujours_ , marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.

Cette phrase interloqua Elsa. Elle fut soudainement rattrapée par un souvenir, la phrase que Raiponce avait prononcé dans la Grande Salle.

\- Au fait, Raiponce… Tu disais que Flynn avait _volé_ ta couronne ? Questionna la reine entre deux bouchées de rôti de bœuf.

\- Oui, puis il me l'a rendue, expliqua la brunette en souriant et pointant le diadème dans ses cheveux courts. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, c'est indirectement ce qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer.

\- Exact. Je voulais une rançon, raconta Flynn.

\- Attends, quoi ? "Une rançon" ? Répéta Elsa, confuse.

\- Euh… Et bien… Voulut poursuivre Flynn, mais le regard halluciné de la blonde lui avait fait perdre le fil.

\- En fait, Eugène… Commença Raiponce.

\- À vrai dire, je ne m'appelais pas comme ça à l'époque.

\- Oh, pardon. _Flynn Rider_.

La voix de Raiponce débordait de sarcasme et Anna et Elsa échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension totale.

\- Autant être réaliste pour l'histoire, sourit le prince, sous le regard agacé de sa femme.

\- Bref, il était un voleur, venu pour voler la couronne. Autrefois, la Grande Salle était entièrement vouée à son exposition, vu que j'étais la princesse disparue et qu'on attendait désespérément mon retour, et il s'est enfui avec, puis est venu se réfugier dans la tour où je vivais enfermée, et—

\- Et elle m'a mis un coup de poêle en travers de la face, commenta Flynn.

\- Effectivement. Et donc je l'ai caché dans mon placard et—

\- Ça fait super mal, quand on y pense, ça peut même vous couper ces machins-là.

\- Dis _,_ tu comptes m'interrompre à chaque fois ou…?

\- Pardon, pardon… Bredouilla l'homme en voyant son regard foudroyant.

\- _Donc,_ je remarque que dans sa sacoche il y avait cette couronne, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'était une couronne à l'époque…!

Elle ricana, mais le silence qui émanait des deux sœurs en face d'elle la plaça dans un grand moment de solitude.

\- Enfin bref, poursuivit-elle, j'ai caché la sacoche pour lui demander de m'emmener à Corona…

\- Nous avons effectué un marché : les lanternes contre la couronne.

\- Quand on y pense, c'était une sacrée aventure.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui.

Flynn et Raiponce poursuivirent leur récit de fond en comble et dans les moindres détails jusqu'au jour de leur mariage. Puis il y eut un blanc.

\- Enfin bon, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés, acheva Flynn. Voilà !

Si les fenêtres de la salle avaient été entrouvertes, on aurait pu entendre le son d'un grillon qui aurait parfaitement souligné les visages éberlués et comiques d'Elsa et Anna. Les deux sœurs restèrent figées la bouche entrouverte en fixant Raiponce. Après un silence, Elsa cligna des yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Eh bien, quelle histoire… _Surprenante_ , lâcha-t-elle en dévisageant le couple. C'est—

\- Attends, coupa Anna. Tu étais enfermée dans une tour ?

Elsa soupira.

\- Tu as dix minutes de retard.

\- Oui, roh, ça va, grommela sa cadette. Mais comment ça, dans une tour ?

Raiponce fut un peu déçue de voir que c'était le seul point qu'elle avait retenu, mais accepta de lui répondre.

\- Oui, littéralement une tour. De quinze mètres de haut à peu près. J'y étais enfermée pendant presque dix-huit ans.

\- Oh, répondirent d'une même voix les deux sœurs en écarquillant les yeux.

La brunette haussa les épaules face à la stupéfaction d'Anna, mais le visage d'Elsa traduisait une toute autre émotion. Raiponce le remarqua.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas commun, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Plus que tu ne le croies, murmura la reine. Je… Je me suis isolée dans une même pièce pour éviter tout contact pendant treize ans.

Anna tourna la tête vers elle, ne pensant pas qu'elle avouerait cela à quiconque, et encore moins en dehors du royaume. Il y eut un instant de silence et la rouquine tritura du bout de la fourchette ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette.

\- Je te bats, alors, lança Raiponce.

Elsa haleta à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle releva la tête et croisa ses yeux couleur sauge. Sa voix avait été volontairement douce, avec juste une pointe de sarcasme. La blonde réalisa la pertinence du choix de son intonation. Raiponce ne connaissait le passé d'Elsa que depuis peu, mais en l'ayant observée elle et sa sœur, la princesse avait compris comment aborder certaines choses et surtout comment éviter les sujets tabous.

Ravalant sa surprise, Raiponce avait privilégié l'humour pour alléger la situation. Jamais Elsa n'aurait pu lui être plus reconnaissante, mais l'émotion étouffa la moindre réplique dans sa gorge. La brunette lui fit un clin d'œil et Elsa lui sourit, ne pouvant trouver les mots. Raiponce perçut le message dans son silence et la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

Ils continuèrent de manger calmement, leurs conversations divaguant peu à peu sur les plats du délicieux repas qu'ils partageaient. Soudainement, Anna se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- En parlant de couronne… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas ?

Tous les autres haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Pardon ? Interrogea Elsa, perdue dans son changement de sujet.

\- Je n'ai pas de couronne.

\- Oui.

\- Mais Raiponce en a une !

\- Finement observé, pouffa la concernée.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Et alors, répéta Anna comme si c'était évident, je suis une princesse _aussi_ , et je voudrais savoir pourquoi je n'en ai pas. C'est vrai, quoi, j'ai tout autant le droit d'en avoir une !

Les parents de Raiponce se mirent à rire et Flynn ne put se retenir non plus. Elsa soupira.

\- Anna, je suis navrée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les traditions.

\- Oui, mais en tant que reine, tu peux les changer ! Ha-Haaa !

Elsa eut de la peine à résister à l'envie de se frapper le front du plat de la main, mais les caprices absurdes d'Anna étaient mythiques et une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez elle.

\- Allez, tu peux bien faire ça ! Juste une petite couronne !

\- Non, Anna, je ne peux rien faire, rétorqua Elsa en continuant de manger.

\- Une simple couronne !

\- Non.

\- Une couronne en fer ! Une couronne en bois ! Une… Une… Une _couronninette_.

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est une toute petite couronne.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, pouffa l'aînée.

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit et elle sut exactement quoi faire.

\- Une cour—

\- D'accord, admit Elsa.

Les autres convives, qui s'amusaient encore de la scène que menait Anna, furent surpris de sa réponse.

\- Très bien. Je vais regarder ce que je peux faire.

\- WOUHOU ! Cria Anna en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Elsa eut à peine le temps de reposer ses couverts sur la table avant qu'elle ne lui secoue l'avant-bras en guise de remerciement. L'aînée sourit et lui pressa tendrement la main en retour. Les autres continuèrent de manger, souriant encore de la scène.

\- Mais pourquoi ne lui donnerais-tu pas tout simplement ton ancienne couronne maintenant que tu as fait un doublon en glace ? Demanda Flynn.

\- Impossible, répondit Raiponce avant elles. Elle l'a offerte à… Euh… _Marche-à-l'eau_ …

\- Marshmallow, corrigèrent Anna et Elsa à l'unisson.

\- Ah ? Un prétendant ? devina Flynn.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Elsa, tandis qu'Anna s'étouffait de rire bruyamment. C'est un bonhomme de neige.

\- Un… Bonhomme… De neige ? Bredouilla l'homme.

\- _Vivant_ , spécifia Anna, néanmoins cela ne fit qu'empirer l'incompréhension du prince. Il est un peu agressif au premier abord, mais très sympa et câlin. C'est Olaf qui lui a donné ce nom.

\- Olaf ? Laisse-moi deviner… Un autre bonhomme de neige ? Plaisanta Flynn en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? S'étonna Elsa.

Flynn recracha l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- _Hein ?_

\- Je t'avais dit que tu n'es jamais douée pour les noms, rappela Anna à son aînée en secouant la tête.

Raiponce, éclatant de rire, se leva pour taper avec pitié dans le dos de Flynn qui s'étouffait, tandis que le roi, hilare aussi, essuyait les traces de vin sur la table.

\- Olaf en avait été la première preuve, continua de se moquer Anna.

\- S'il-te-plaît, soupira Elsa. J'avais huit ans quand je l'ai appelé comme ça. Sois indulgente.

\- Je ne juge pas. Je trouve même que ça lui va bien. Mais c'est trop évident.

\- Quand tu sauras renommer les quarante-deux bonhommes de neige que nous avons faits cet été, tu me feras signe !

La mère de Raiponce et sa fille échangèrent un regard.

\- Arendelle est vraiment un royaume étrange, murmura la souveraine.

\- Oh, que depuis cet été en fait, rétorqua Anna en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de grillades.

\- Si on oublie les trolls, avoua Elsa en grimaçant.

\- Oui, si on oublie les trolls, admit sa sœur.

Quatre paires d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Commença la rouquine.

* * *

Après un long récit qui perdit de nombreuses fois les parents de Raiponce et fit mûrir mille questions sur les lèvres de Flynn, Anna s'autorisa enfin une pause et but une grande gorgée de son verre, sous le regard amusé de sa sœur.

\- Eh bien, on ne s'ennuie pas, chez vous ! Lança Raiponce.

\- Tu l'as dit, soupira Elsa, qui était on ne peut mieux placée pour savoir cela.

Ce fut exactement à ce moment-là que les serveurs entrèrent avec de nouveaux plats et entreposèrent les desserts sur la table. Il y avait des choux à la crème, des gâteaux, et des pâtisseries qu'Elsa reconnut comme étant des spécialités du royaume qu'elles avaient gouté dans la semaine.

Mais aussi des sucreries, des fruits en tranches, du yaourt, et en plein milieu, soit précisément devant elle, une fontaine qui débordait d'un liquide épais à l'odeur gourmande qui leur était très familière…

\- Du chocolat ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Elsa et Anna.

Le roi leva un sourcil tandis que Flynn ricanait.

\- Oui, vu que c'est l'anniversaire de Raiponce et qu'elle adore ça… Expliqua Flynn en montrant sa femme du doigt, qui salivait sur place mais conservait un air digne.

\- Elle aussi ! Lancèrent les deux sœurs en même temps, chacune pointant l'autre.

Puis elles remarquèrent leur synchronisation et se mirent à rire.

\- Chips ! Murmura Anna qui changea aussitôt d'expression.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer…

La cadette lui fit signe de se taire, alors elle obéit, consentant aux règles stupides d'un jeu stupide comme sa sœur les aimait tant.

Mais manger en silence ne l'empêcherait certainement pas d'apprécier une fondue au chocolat.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Je vous aime bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai mélangé l'Angst avec beaucoup de Fluff. D'ailleurs, je vous aime encore plus si vous avez réussi à choper la référence à Asterix Mission Cléopâtre au milieu ;)**

 **D'autres références sont disséminées un peu partout dans ce chapitre, cookies gratuits au lecteur qui les trouve toutes ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien fait rire. En avant pour le 15ème !**


	15. Elated or gassy

**Chapitre 15**

 **Elated or gassy**

* * *

Une heure et une rupture de Chips – involontaire par le roi – plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber et c'était le moment idéal pour Raiponce et Flynn d'indiquer les portes de la salle. Anna, accolée au dossier de sa chaise, venait à peine de se remettre des litres de chocolat fondu qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle tourna la tête vers la princesse de Corona en haussant un sourcil, interloquée.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Crut-elle comprendre, plus triste que vexée.

\- Oui ! Enfin, euh, non, bredouilla la brunette en comprenant le lapsus.

\- Les lanternes, Anna, souffla Elsa tandis qu'elle se levait.

Raiponce acquiesça avec un sourire et elle suivit le mouvement de Flynn et de la reine vers la porte. Anna s'empressa de les suivre, un peu perdue. Ils saluèrent les deux souverains de Corona avant de sortir.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que c'était si tôt, avoua Anna en chuchotant à l'oreille de son aînée alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir pour sortir du château.

\- J'ai remarqué, sourit Elsa en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Tu as encore du chocolat sur la bouche.

Anna écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta brusquement pour se frotter la commissure des lèvres d'un revers de poignet. Elle vit qu'Elsa s'étouffait de rire en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Pardon, gloussa-t-elle en se cachant de la main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer.

Ils passèrent par les grandes portes de l'entrée et s'engouffrèrent dans la fournaise estivale.

\- Pfouah ! Rouspéta Anna à la forte chaleur dans laquelle elles venaient de pénétrer.

Elsa ne dit rien mais ressentit une partie de cette chaleur aussi, même avec les couches de glace discrètement imprégnées dans la robe en tissu bleu ciel qu'elle portait. Elle regarda d'ailleurs si celles-ci ne fondaient pas, mais à peine effleura-t-elle la matière magique qu'elle sentit la fraîcheur souffler sur ses doigts.

Souriant de soulagement, elle fut heureuse que ses pouvoirs lui permettent de rester constamment au frais. Puisque la chaleur dans laquelle elles venaient de replonger lui donnait l'impression de passer la tête dans un four à pain.

\- On était mieux à l'intérieur, haleta Anna. Les murs en pierre étaient rafraîchissants.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Raiponce qui marchait devant elles. On vous emmène au meilleur coin pour voir le lâcher de lanternes. C'est le meilleur point de vue _et_ l'endroit le moins chaud !

\- L'endroit le moins chaud ? Répéta Anna, esquissant un large sourire.

\- Le meilleur point de vue ? S'impressionna Elsa.

\- Eh oui, cligna de l'œil Flynn, qui se retourna à son tour tout en marchant. On connaît toutes les combines ! Suivez-nous !

Elles échangèrent un regard et accélérèrent le pas pour suivre leur rythme. Ils quittaient les marches du château et entraient maintenant dans les premières ruelles.

\- Attends… Comment est-ce qu'on aura le meilleur point de vue si on vient de sortir du point le plus haut du royaume ? Fit Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

Flynn sourit à sa perspicacité.

\- Bien observé. Mais sache que les lanternes sont bien plus belles à regarder depuis là où on sera.

\- Oh oui, affirma Raiponce en agitant la tête. Et puis, ce ne serait pas très malin de rester au château. Déjà parce que ce serait dommage de se retrouver dans la foule, mais aussi parce que les lanternes sont lâchées _depuis_ le château.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Anna. Comment ça ?

\- Ce sont mes parents qui envoient la première dans le ciel, sourit Raiponce en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Oh, réagirent Elsa et Anna d'une même voix.

Flynn sourit tout en leur indiquant un changement de rue pour prendre un raccourci.

\- Ce sont eux qui lâchent la première et les autres suivent, donc, comprit Elsa.

\- Exactement.

\- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire ?

\- Oui, c'est en partie pour cela, mais c'est surtout une tradition...

Elle s'interrompit dans son explication pour saluer d'un geste de la main les habitants qu'ils croisèrent, honorés d'avoir eu la chance de passer devant eux en montant au château.

\- …depuis que je suis née, poursuivit-elle. Quand j'étais petite, c'était pour célébrer mon premier anniversaire. Mais j'ai ensuite disparu, enfin, j'ai été enlevée, vous savez, tout ça tout ça, et puis ils ont commencé à en lancer une tous les ans en espoir que je rentre un jour à la maison. Chaque année, de plus en plus de villageois se sont joints à la tradition, et de plus en plus de lanternes en papier sont lâchées vers le ciel. De centaines en milliers puis plusieurs milliers, leur nombre a grandi en vingt-deux ans !

Raiponce accentuait son récit de mouvements de mains, sous le regard attendri de Flynn et les yeux curieux des Arendelloises.

\- Le jour où j'ai pu apercevoir le lâcher pour la première fois – "C'était avec Flynn", ajouta-t-elle en souriant – le nombre s'était élevé à quarante-cinq mille lanternes.

Anna s'étouffa de surprise et Elsa haleta au chiffre.

\- Q…Qua… _Quarante-cinq mille lanternes ?_ S'éberlua-t-elle.

\- Environ, sourit Raiponce. En fait, je crois qu'il y en avait _plus_ de quarante-cinq mille…

\- Je reste sur mon pronostic de cinquante mille, nota Flynn avec une moue admirative.

\- Non, tu confonds avec l'année de mes dix-neuf ans, l'arrêta Raiponce.

\- Ah. Bon, il faut avouer que le record a été battu l'année dernière. Comme chaque année, en fait…

Elsa et Anna échangèrent un regard impressionné et, aussi, impatient de voir un tel spectacle. Mais l'impatience d'Anna était souvent débordante.

\- Il y en a plus chaque année ? Combien y'en avait-il l'année dernière ? Demanda-t-elle, avide.

Raiponce fut sur le point de lui répondre, mais, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se ravisa.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas te le dire. Juste pour que vous gardiez la surprise.

\- Quoi ? Alleeeeez ! Supplia Anna.

Elsa ricana, ne sachant que trop bien qu'elle détestait être mise en suspens. Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu préfèreras être surprise par le spectacle. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir non plus. Donc, poursuivit Elsa alors qu'ils empruntaient une nouvelle rue, même lorsque tu es revenue à dix-huit ans, la tradition est restée ?

\- Oui, voilà, sourit Raiponce, le visage radieux. Sauf qu'il ne s'appelle plus "Festival de la Princess Disparue" mais tout simplement "Festival des Lanternes".

\- Il y a encore le sous-titre "En l'honneur de la princesse Raiponce de Corona", s'amusa Anna, qui se souvenait de l'attitré dans la lettre qu'elles avaient reçue.

\- Ah, oui, rit la brunette.

Les rues descendaient de plus en plus et Elsa commençait à se faire une idée du lieu où ils allaient.

\- Il fait vraiment chaud, rouspéta la cadette, agitant le col de sa robe orangée pour s'éventer.

Elsa eut un regard peiné à la voir ainsi, et voulut pour lui faire plaisir créer un nuage de neige au-dessus de sa tête, mais ils étaient entourés de foule et elle préféra ne pas exposer sa magie. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Se rapprochant de sa sœur, elle passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

Anna sursauta à la sensation, mais aussi au geste, qu'elle n'avait pas commis depuis bien longtemps, et souffla de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur de sa peau se déverser sur celle de sa nuque.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, rougissant un peu à son mouvement.

\- Je t'en prie, sourit avec tendresse son aînée.

Elles continuèrent de suivre les deux époux, leurs pas sur les pavés accompagnés d'une musique folklorique et rythmée. Les rues étaient animées d'éclats de voix, de chants, de claquements de pintes de bière et de cris de joie d'enfants. Anna joignit sa main à celle de sa sœur posée sur son épaule. Elle était complètement heureuse d'être ici, avec elle, et dans cette ambiance.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas cette position longtemps, par contre, grimaça Elsa. Je suis désolée.

Anna pouffa en voyant le regard navré de sa sœur mais la rassura.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas pratique de marcher en même temps.

\- Non, je disais surtout ça parce que maintenant, tu es aussi grande que moi, enfin, qu'on fait la même taille, et du coup ce n'est pas évident. Et un peu inconfortable.

La cadette sourit et lui fit comprendre par un doux mouvement d'écartement qu'elle n'était pas forcée de garder son bras ainsi.

\- Tu as du mal à te faire à la chaleur de Corona, Anna ? Interrogea Flynn, se retournant.

Anna continua de s'éventer le col.

\- J'aime bien la chaleur, ça ne me gêne pas, mais il ne fait jamais aussi chaud à Arendelle, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu ne mettras pas trop longtemps à t'y faire, ne t'en fais pas, assura Raiponce, amusée. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'habituer à votre climat un peu plus frais aussi, même pour un mois d'été.

\- L'été à Arendelle est la _meilleure_ période de l'année, se réjouit Anna avec un immense sourire.

Elsa pouffa.

\- Tu dis surtout ça parce que ton anniversaire _est_ en été, sourit-elle.

Anna rougit.

\- Non, pas du tout, mentit-elle. Je disais ça par rapport à la température.

Elsa n'était pas dupe, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

\- Attends, ralentit Raiponce, un sourire en coin. Quand est ton anniversaire, au juste ? Tu es d'août aussi ?

\- Oh, non, non, le mien est passé il y a longtemps. J'ai eu dix-huit ans le 21 juin.

\- Le 21 juin ? Tu es née un 21 juin ?

\- Oui, confirma Anna, amusée du regard que lui lançait Raiponce, imitée maintenant par Flynn.

\- Tu es née le jour du solstice d'été et tu te plains de ne pas aimer la chaleur ? Plaisanta Flynn. On aura tout vu.

\- Roh, je me plains juste lorsqu'il fait _trop_ chaud, grommela Anna.

\- Non, elle se plaint tout le temps, marmonna Elsa pour rire.

\- HÉ !

\- Pardon, pardon, ricana l'aînée. Mais c'est un peu vrai.

Les deux autres rirent en continuant à marcher.

\- C'est un peu stéréotypé, commenta Raiponce.

\- Comment ça ? Fit Anna en haussant un sourcil.

Flynn vit où elle voulait en venir et prit le relai.

\- Eh bien, tu as un tempérament… Disons un tempérament énergique, enjoué, et plutôt estival. C'est amusant que tu sois née le jour du solstice d'été.

\- Amusant ? Répéta Anna.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Raiponce. Tu aurais pu tomber n'importe quel autre jour et ça aurait été moins drôle. Là, tu avais une chance sur trois cent soixante-cinq jours et tu es née _pile_ le jour le plus long de l'année ! C'est une belle coïncidence, non ?

\- En effet, sourit Anna qui tourna son sourire à Elsa, mais quelque chose au fond de ce sourire intrigua Raiponce.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Tu viens de sourire à Elsa.

\- Oui, et alors ? Sourit de plus belle Anna, amusée par la situation.

Raiponce prit du recul et remarqua qu'Elsa souriait aussi d'un air manifestement complice.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas.

\- Mais non, mentit Anna, cette fois en souriant et commençant à glousser.

\- On voit bien que vous cachez quelque chose, s'amusa à son tour Flynn. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Bon, d'accord. C'est une sacrée coïncidence que je sois née le 21 juin, pas vrai ? Le jour du solstice d'été ? Par rapport à ma personnalité comme vous dites, et cætera ?

\- Oui, répondirent en cœur Flynn et Raiponce.

\- Ce serait dingue…

\- Mmh mmh…

\- Que le jour du solstice d'hiver…

\- Mmh mmh…

\- OH ! S'exclama aussitôt brusquement le prince.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Raiponce.

\- NONNN.

Flynn s'arrêta brusquement et fixa Elsa d'un air fasciné.

\- Mais quoi ? Interrogea Raiponce, qui vit alors les deux sœurs sourirent d'autant plus qu'auparavant.

\- _NONNN_. Ne me dites pas que…

Raiponce s'arrêta à son tour et lui lança un regard, cherchant à comprendre. Mais pour Flynn, l'évidence lui tombait dessus et il affichait désormais l'air excité d'un enfant à qui on offre un cadeau. Faisant le pitre, il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'inclina avec une petite courbette respectueuse.

\- Votre Majesté Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, permettez-moi de vous demander votre date de naissance, je vous prie.

Elsa glissa un regard amusé à Anna et joua son jeu, se racla la gorge à son tour, puis arbora un air digne pour lui répondre.

\- Le 21 décembre 1822.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits en même temps. Raiponce prit une intense inspiration, Anna éclata de rire, et Flynn haleta avant de frapper dans ses mains et de lancer une exclamation de victoire avec le poing levé.

\- C'est une blague ? S'ébahit Raiponce, la mâchoire affaissée.

Flynn continuait de sautiller sur place à l'extraordinaire coïncidence.

\- Dites-moi que c'est une blague… Continua Raiponce, le coin des lèvres s'étirant en rictus.

\- Totalement véridique, attesta Anna. Je vous le jure.

\- Vous êtes nées…

\- Le jour du solstice d'hiver et le jour du solstice d'été ! S'écria Flynn, si fort que quelques villageois pourtant plongés dans la musique se retournèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

\- C'est incroyable.

Elsa soupira, attendrie.

\- On sait, sourit-elle. Depuis qu'on est petites, on n'arrête pas de rire de ce hasard.

\- C'est absolument génial, continua de s'agiter Flynn, qui dansait sur place comme un enfant.

\- Que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si fou de joie, toi ? Se surprit sa femme, clignant des yeux d'incompréhension.

\- Parce que c'est extraordinaire ! J'adore les hasards comme ça. Tu te rends compte des probabilités pour que ça arrive, pour deux sœurs ?

Raiponce pouffa, amusée, et son sourire s'étendit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna me faisait le même cirque dès qu'on en parlait quand on était enfants, dit Elsa, ce qu'Anna confirma par un hochement de tête.

\- Tout de même, c'est une belle coïncidence, sourit Raiponce. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour les dates. L'inverse n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

\- C'est vrai, nota Anna, qui s'était évidemment déjà fait la réflexion. Il fallait que celui d'hiver tombe pour Elsa qui contrôle la neige et la glace.

La dénommée approuva d'un regard, car la chance en valait la peine.

\- Nan mais c'est incroyable, se ravit Flynn, qui décidemment frôlait l'extase. Une reine qui manipule la neige et la glace. Et qui est née le 21 décembre. C'est génial.

\- Oui, bon, calme-toi, Eugène, et reprenons notre chemin.

\- Je peux vous appeler les Sœurs Solstices ?

\- _EUGÈNE._

* * *

Le château s'éloignait peu à peu tandis que les ruelles devenaient de plus en plus abruptes. D'ailleurs, elles étaient de moins en moins fréquentées, la foule étant désormais derrière eux.

\- Mais... Elsa... Si tu es née le 21 décembre... Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton couronnement a eu lieu le 29 juillet ? S'interrogea brusquement Raiponce.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Flynn. Je croyais qu'on devenait roi ou reine dès les vingt-et-un ans. Pourquoi attendre sept mois ?

Elsa sourit.

\- C'est une tradition norvégienne. Le 29 juillet est le jour officiel des sacrements.

\- Ooooh, firent Raiponce et Flynn d'un même souffle, en acquiesçant lentement de compréhension.

\- On l'appelle tout simplement "Le Jour du Couronnement", ajouta Anna. Je l'ai attendu très impatiemment, précisa-t-elle.

Son regard se tourna vers son aînée, qui comprit aisément pourquoi. Anna avait premièrement hâte de recevoir de la visite au château, et de faire des nouvelles rencontres, mais cette excitation était aussi vouée à sa sœur. Dès que l'anniversaire des vingt-et-un ans d'Elsa était passé, il était évident qu'elle serait au trône et qu'elles devraient se parler ou au moins se croiser durant cette journée.

\- Cela ne t'a pas empêché de rester au lit jusqu'à dix heures ! Ricana Elsa, qui se souvint de l'anecdote racontée par le servant qui avait accouru à sa chambre pour la réveiller.

Raiponce et Flynn éclatèrent de rire, et Anna secoua simplement la tête, car c'était vrai. Ils descendaient à présent une rue pavée très en pente et étroite menant directement aux bords de l'île.

\- Le Jour du Couronnement, donc, résuma Flynn. Et c'est une date traditionnelle.

\- Voilà. Et il s'agit du jour de la Saint Olaf, précisa Elsa.

Raiponce haussa un sourcil.

\- Olaf ? Comme... Ton bonhomme de neige ?

\- Oui, répondirent Elsa et Anna d'une même voix, en souriant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'as appelé comme ça ? Bonjour l'originalité du nom ! Commenta Flynn d'un air narquois.

\- Roh, pour la deuxième fois, soyez indulgents ! Je n'avais que huit ans !

Anna éclata de rire.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu le renommer quand tu l'as recréé.

\- Il s'est renommé tout seul, pouffa Elsa.

Elle repensa aussitôt à la phrase de Raiponce.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas _mon_ bonhomme de neige, c'est _notre_ bonhomme de neige.

La blonde indiqua Anna et elle du pouce. Mais la cadette grimaça en cherchant à corriger cette nuance.

\- Non, attends, Raiponce a raison... Techniquement, c'est ton fils.

\- Ha ! Lança fièrement la brunette.

Le cœur d'Elsa s'arrêta un instant et elle trébucha sur les pavés.

\- C... Comment ça, mon fils ?

Anna leva un sourcil.

\- Eh bien oui, tu lui as donné vie, non ? Donc, tu es sa mère. Je veux dire, magiquement parlant.

Elsa écarquillait les yeux en réalisant à la fois ce que cela impliquait mais aussi que sa sœur avait vu plus clair qu'elle. Elle se déconcentra de ce qu'elle faisait et dérapa de nouveau sur les pavés, ses chaussures de glace glissant sur la pierre. Lorsqu'elle était distraite, sa glace reprenait un comportement naturel et elle pouvait facilement perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Cela lui était arrivé bien des fois au palais de glace la première heure qu'elle y avait habitée.

\- Sa mère ? Répéta Elsa, car elle ne se remettait toujours pas de ce fait.

Flynn sourit, mais il avait troqué son air narquois pour une tendresse concernée.

\- Cela a l'air de te faire un choc, remarqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Anna a voulu dire, je pense. Enfin, pas de cette manière.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, assura Elsa, et elle lança un regard rapide à Anna.

Elle tenta de rattraper leur rythme de marche tant bien que mal, et fut bien heureuse d'avoir créé des ballerines et non des escarpins. Elle se reconcentra sur la descente abrupte de la ruelle pour ne pas tomber.

\- C'est juste, euh, l'expression qui m'a un peu étonnée.

\- Hé, tout va bien, je disais cela sans signifier quoi que ce soit, tu sais…

Anna voulut passer une main dans son dos mais elle vit aux flocons qui se créaient à vue d'œil dans son chignon qu'il valait mieux ne pas toucher sa peau glaciale sauf si elle voulait perdre sa main sur place.

\- Elsa, murmura-t-elle d'un ton à peine audible, mais elle était suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle l'entende. Respire. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

\- Je vais bien, chuchota en réponse sa sœur, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Crispée, elle croisa machinalement les bras, repliée sur elle-même. Mais Anna ne connaissait que trop bien cette posture.

\- Respire. Tout va bien.

Elle hésita un instant, la main en attente au-dessus de son épaule, mais finalement préféra faire fi des conséquences et la posa pleinement. La peau dévêtue à cet endroit était affreusement froide, et elle eut l'impression de plonger sa main dans un fjord, mais elle la garda tendrement posée sur elle.

L'état d'Elsa changea du tout au tout. Le contact avec sa sœur avait souvent l'effet d'un déclencheur, comme une clé qui déverrouillait son angoisse. L'environnement autour d'elle reprit ses couleurs, l'air chaud de la nuit revint caresser son visage, et le son lointain de la musique parvint à ses oreilles. La présence sur son épaule la rassura et elle posa la main sur la sienne, pour l'assurer que sa frayeur était finie.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Murmura Anna.

\- Oui. Merci. C'était juste une crise passagère.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu sais que même au moindre signe, je suis là.

Elsa et Anna échangèrent un sourire, et la blonde glissa ses doigts dans les siens pour la remercier encore.

\- On y est ! Lança Flynn loin devant elles, qu'elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre.

Ils étaient arrivés.

\- La plage, sourit Elsa.

\- Tu savais que le point serait là ? S'ébahit Flynn.

Elsa sourit.

\- On ne fait que descendre depuis tout à l'heure, en direction du Sud, voire Sud-Est. J'en déduis qu'on est arrivés au port de barques.

Elle tourna la tête, mouvement qu'Anna suivit, et constata que sa prédiction était juste. À leur droite s'étendait un ponton sur lequel avançait Raiponce, et deux barques flottaient au bout.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Anna.

\- Belle déduction… Sourit Flynn.

Il dénoua la barque dans laquelle Raiponce venait de monter.

\- Grimpez, on va avoir juste le temps de ramer jusqu'au point.

\- Ramer ? Répéta Anna. Le point de vue est… Sur l'eau ?

\- Exact, sourit Raiponce tandis que Flynn entrait à son tour dans la barque. Vous n'avez pas idée de la vue d'ensemble qu'on a depuis la mer.

Elsa tordit le cou pour observer le château depuis où ils étaient.

\- Je me fais déjà une idée, sourit-elle en admirant la bâtisse dans la pénombre qui tombait.

Elle perdit soudainement l'équilibre lorsqu'Anna la tira par le bras.

\- Hé ! Va doucement ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Monte dans la barque, ordonna Anna d'un air excité. Ils sont déjà en train de partir, on va les perdre !

L'aînée suivit son ordre et grimpa donc dans la barque la première, lentement pour ne pas tomber, et s'assit. Elle aida Anna à s'assoir à son tour et à prendre place.

\- Tu veux ramer ? Proposa Anna en montrant les pagaies.

\- Euh, si tu veux que je le fasse, je peux—

\- Non, je te demandais ça justement parce que je voudrais bien le faire, s'empressa d'expliquer Anna, ravie de naviguer.

Elles avaient appris à conduire une barque avec leur père lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, aussi cela était un joyeux moyen de raviver leur souvenir. Anna exécuta une manœuvre puis commença à pagayer pour s'éloigner du ponton. La barque ne bougeant presque pas, elle accéléra la cadence, en vain. Elle jeta un regard penaud à sa sœur, puis un rictus bête se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as oublié d'enlever la corde, pas vrai ? Devina Elsa, l'air moqueur.

La rouquine acquiesça, fautive, et se retourna, mais la corde était hors d'atteinte si elle restait assise, et commença donc à se redresser.

\- Non, attends, reste dans la barque, ne va pas tomber.

Anna haussa un sourcil.

\- Baisse juste la tête.

\- Hein ?

\- Baisse la tête.

La rouquine obéit, et Elsa tendit d'un coup sec le bras gauche, propulsant une lame de glace qui vint trancher en deux la corde avec la précision d'un rasoir. La lame s'évapora avant même de se planter dans le bois du ponton et la corde tomba dans la barque.

\- Joli, commenta Anna après un sifflement.

\- Merci.

Anna grimaça tout de même.

\- Mais il va falloir que tu refasses le nœud. Tu sais en faire ?

\- Dessiner un voilier pendant deux ans a ses avantages. Un marin me les a tous appris.

La cadette sourit du coin des lèvres.

\- Allez, rame, capitaine ! S'exclama Elsa. Sinon on va rater le début.

La nouvellement promue capitaine s'exécuta et rejoignit l'autre barque sous le croissant lumineux de la Lune.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Je vous vois rouler des yeux au ciel alors j'anticipe heheh : tous les éléments de précisions chronologiques dans ce chapitre ne sont absolument PAS du bullshit ! Jennifer Lee, la co-réalisatrice du film, a officialisé les dates d'anniversaire d'Elsa et Anna via Twitter suite aux demandes des fans. Pour ce qui est de la Saint Olaf (Olav d'ailleurs en norvégien), pareil, c'est traditionnel et véridique !**

 **Personnellement, je trouve qu'utiliser les 2 solstices d'hiver et d'été comme anniversaire est trop facile et très... comment dire... anti-créatif. Mais bon je ne vais pas en vouloir à Disney. Du coup, je me suis amusée avec cette précision !**

 **On en découvre des choses quand on écrit une fanfic, faut pas croire ! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous vous êtes bien marrés devant ce chapitre, et que le petit moment badass de la fin avec la lame de glace vous a plu. :) Le lâcher de Lanternes va bientôt commencer ! RDV mercredi prochain au chapitre 16 !**


	16. How far I'll go

**Chapitre 16**

 **How far I'll go**

* * *

\- Allez, plus vite ! Lança Anna.

Elsa détacha son regard des berges pour regarder sa sœur, le sourcil levé d'étonnement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Anna lui donnait l'ordre, car c'était elle qui avait le contrôle sur la barque, mais il sembla en fait qu'elle avait dit cela à elle-même.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Sourit Elsa en voyant son excitation attiser son impatience.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit sa sœur d'un air assuré.

Anna possédait une force assez impressionnante, ce que la blonde platine avait remarqué en constatant la vitesse à laquelle elles rejoignaient Raiponce et Flynn et le nombre de fois consécutives où elle s'était faite éclaboussée par les flots.

Tandis qu'elle ramait toujours en rythme et avec vigueur, les deux époux s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant leur barque et lui firent signe de ralentir.

\- Là, ce sera parfait, annonça Raiponce d'une voix claire pour qu'elles entendent suffisamment.

C'était assez inutile, car seulement quatre mètres les distançaient, et que la mer, très calme ce soir-là, était vide de monde à cet endroit et donc plongée dans un total silence.

\- Oui, confirma Flynn. On verra très bien le début ici. Et on n'est ni trop près ni trop loin, c'est impeccable.

La rouquine rangea donc les pagaies à l'intérieur du bateau – ayant conscience que sa maladresse pourrait les faire tomber à l'eau au moindre geste de travers – et Elsa observa à son tour le château d'où ils se trouvaient en admettant qu'effectivement, le lieu était idéal.

Il faisait désormais nuit, et le ciel d'un noir de jais profond aurait même pu être inquiétant si les bruits de l'île ne rappelaient pas l'ambiance égayée du festival. Anna, qui avait tendance à s'effrayer facilement dans l'obscurité, fut d'ailleurs bien heureuse d'être à côté d'Elsa et accompagnée du couple princier, car la pénombre du littoral derrière elle l'angoissait un peu, et les lueurs des éclairages de l'île scintillaient seulement au loin.

Heureusement, à son grand soulagement, Flynn était en train d'allumer une lampe. Il l'attacha au nez alambiqué de leur barque, puis enflamma la bougie de la deuxième lampe et la donna à la main tendue d'Elsa. L'aînée se leva alors légèrement et enjamba la banquette pour l'accrocher derrière Anna, puis elle sourit en voyant son regard rassuré quand elle se rassit.

Une fois que tout fut installé, et leurs barques placées côte à côte, ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux à admirer les côtes de Corona, bercés par les doux mouvements de l'eau. La cadette sourit en regardant ensuite les étoiles, et ses yeux redescendirent inéluctablement vers Elsa. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit que, comme elle le pensait, Elsa avait ses iris fixés sur la voûte céleste, et que son regard se perdait dans les constellations.

Le visage attendri, elle remarqua que ses yeux avaient pris une nuance bleu saphir dans la pénombre, et Anna regarda un moment son aînée contempler les étoiles à la lueur orangée et dansante de la bougie. Déjà lorsqu'elles étaient petites, et Anna fut heureuse que les trolls ne lui aient pas effacé ce souvenir-là, Elsa adorait observer le ciel. Les aurores boréales de la Norvège étaient un spectacle toujours extraordinaire, et il était difficile de résister à l'envie de se lever la nuit pour aller les admirer. Mais elles étaient rares en certaines périodes de l'année, et la princesse avait remarqué qu'Elsa se rendait quand même sur les balcons du château pour aller au moins voir les étoiles briller.

Elle retenait beaucoup mieux les noms des constellations que sa cadette, qui sortait vite de sa mémoire les noms à dormir debout dans ce genre, tout comme les mots qu'elle avait appris en cours de latin et de grec. Anna pouffa brusquement en repensant à cela, et Elsa sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Pardon, je pensais à autre chose, s'excusa la rouquine lorsque la blonde se tourna vers elle.

Sa rupture de silence sembla également tirer les deux époux de leur rêverie, qui eux se contentaient depuis dix bonnes minutes de se lover passionnément l'un contre l'autre. Elsa en avait déduit que si Anna et elle n'étaient pas présentes, ils seraient allés beaucoup plus loin que de simplement s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre.

Cette gêne était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était soudainement mise à lever la tête vers les étoiles.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer, annonça Raiponce en se redressant, et un large sourire rejoignit ses deux oreilles. On ferait mieux de se préparer.

\- Se préparer ? Répéta Anna. Comment ça ?

Flynn lui adressa un clin d'œil et enfouit ses mains dans la sacoche qu'il avait porté à la taille jusqu'aux berges. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux Arendelloises, il en sortit deux lanternes en papier qu'il déplia. Elsa haleta de joie et Anna poussa une exclamation à l'identique.

\- On va lancer nos propres lanternes ? Se ravit Anna.

Raiponce acquiesça, partageant son enthousiasme.

\- Eh oui ! C'était notre surprise.

\- C'est une super idée, souffla Elsa avec plaisir.

\- On sait, se vanta faussement Flynn. Tenez, voilà la vôtre.

Il tendit la première qu'il avait allumée à Anna, qui écartait les mains d'impatience. Elle la prit soigneusement entre ses mains, et alors que Flynn allumait celle qu'il partagerait avec son épouse, la rouquine plaça brusquement la lanterne dans les mains de son aînée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sursauta Elsa, car elle faillit lâcher la lanterne dans les airs en la recevant sans que sa sœur ne la prévienne.

\- Euh… Hésita Anna. Il y a peut-être une tradition qui veut que ce soit le plus âgé qui la lance…

Raiponce se tourna vers elle.

\- Oh, non, il n'y a aucune tradition. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, garantit la brunette.

\- Ah bon, murmura Anna.

La rouquine ne sembla néanmoins par rassurée et ne reprit pas la lanterne, ce qui accentua l'air curieux d'Elsa. Celle-ci sourit en comprenant.

\- C'est un prétexte… Devina l'aînée, qui ne connaissait sa sœur que de mieux en mieux depuis qu'elles avaient renoué le contact.

Anna releva des iris turquoise un peu honteux.

\- Tu as juste peur de la tenir entre les mains, remarqua Elsa.

\- Je suis hyper maladroite, tu sais bien, grommela Anna. Je risque de la percer et—

Elsa déplia ses doigts et glissa la lanterne de nouveau entre ses mains, n'attendant pas un mot de plus.

\- Mais…!

\- Si tu persistes à te dire que tu es maladroite, tu vas finir par t'en hanter, sourit Elsa. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux la garder. Tu ne vas pas la trouer ou quoi que ce soit, ne t'en fais pas.

Les yeux d'Anna luisirent mystérieusement à la lumière ocre de la bougie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, soupira Elsa, mais c'était d'attendrissement.

Alors que la princesse crispait fermement ses mains sur l'anneau en fer à la base de la lanterne pour ne pas qu'elle s'élève, la blonde plaça les siennes sur elles, pour qu'elle ne panique pas pour si peu.

\- Et puis… Poursuivit Elsa. J'ai envie de ce soit toi qui la lance. Tu le mérites largement.

La rouquine rougit dans la nuit, comprenant qu'elle faisait référence aux treize années où sa sœur l'avait rejetée. Néanmoins, Anna réfléchit durant le silence qui suivit et finit par refuser.

\- Non, appuya-t-elle fermement.

Flynn et Raiponce, qui écoutaient la conversation, tournèrent la tête à sa réponse, et affichèrent le même étonnement qu'Elsa.

\- On va la lancer _ensemble_.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux.

\- On va la lancer ensemble, répéta clairement Anna. Parce qu'on a toujours tout fait ensemble. On a vécu ensemble, on a joué ensemble, on a enduré ensemble, et on a profité de ce festival ensemble. Donc on la lance ensemble.

Le silence qui tomba dès la fin de sa phrase fut de plomb. Alors que les deux époux souriaient discrètement de compassion, la bouche d'Elsa se crispa. Elle s'efforça de sourire, cherchant à masquer l'émotion soudaine qui déformait ses lèvres, et sa joue fut parcourue d'une larme. Elsa baissa vite la tête, tournant le visage pour l'effacer.

Raiponce et Flynn prétendirent poliment de ne rien avoir vu lorsqu'elle croisa leurs regards en retournant la tête. Anna n'ajouta rien, sourit seulement, et prit de sa main droite la gauche d'Elsa, qu'elle plaça à son tour sur l'anneau sous la lanterne. La cadette sentit le léger froid inhabituel de sa peau, dût à son émoi, et se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de l'avoir posée ici près de la flamme à l'intérieur du lampion.

Enfin, lorsqu'Elsa esquissa de nouveau un véritable sourire, ils fixèrent le château et attendirent le signal du départ.

* * *

Elsa avait le regard rivé sur les plus hautes ruelles menant au château et devinait en voyant la foule qui s'y assemblait que la première lanterne serait lancée d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? S'anima Raiponce, qui était toute aussi concentrée qu'elle et effectuait même un compte à rebours dans sa tête.

Par expérience du nombre d'années où elle assistait au festival et du nombre de fois où elle avait attendu le début du lâcher de lanternes, elle savait instinctivement quand la première lumière dépasserait des remparts. Elle s'approcha du bord de la barque, Flynn la suivant dans son mouvement, sur le qui-vive pour lancer la sienne au moment idéal.

Son mari l'observait avec amusement, n'en revenant pas comme chaque année à quel point elle ne se lassait jamais de cette cérémonie de clôture du Festival des Lanternes. Plus que quelques secondes les séparaient de la vision du lampion lâché par le roi et la reine en personne…

\- Attendez ! Cria soudainement Anna, à la surprise générale.

Raiponce sursauta et manqua de tomber à l'eau, Flynn tourna vivement la tête vers elle en croyant presque qu'elle venait de se faire attaquer par un poisson, et Elsa faillit se brûler lorsque sa sœur agita brusquement la main qui tenait la lanterne, ce qui la secoua dangereusement.

\- Quoi ? Lancèrent les autres, et on put entendre dans ce mot à la fois de la surprise, de la panique et du sarcasme.

\- Nos lanternes ! Elles sont identiques ! Remarqua Anna.

Les trois autres alternèrent leurs regards entre les deux lampions en papier. En effet, ils étaient couleur beige avec le soleil de Corona imprimé en rose dessus.

\- Et ? Dit Raiponce.

\- C'est normal, expliqua Flynn. Elles sont faites avec le même papier.

\- Oui, mais…

Anna hésita à poursuivre, voyant bien qu'elle embêtait tout le monde avec des détails. Néanmoins, le lancement n'ayant toujours pas commencé, ils semblèrent consentis à l'écouter.

\- Si on les lâche en même temps, on ne pourra pas savoir où va chaque lanterne.

Elsa s'apprêta à râler, mais soudainement, elle ravala son reproche. Anna avait en fait totalement raison. Les expressions de Raiponce et Flynn traduisirent la même réalisation.

\- Bien vu, nota Flynn. Une fois en l'air, elles ont beau être un peu différentes des autres, on ne saura pas laquelle ira le plus haut.

\- Parce que tu comptais faire une course ? Se moqua Raiponce.

\- Non, pouffa le prince, mais je me disais, comme Anna j'imagine, que ce serait drôle de voir jusqu'où vont nos lanternes respectives.

Anna opina de la tête. Elsa sourit et secoua la sienne, amusée par son envie de suivre la lanterne à la trace.

\- Attends, Anna, j'ai une idée.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, même Raiponce qui ne voulait détacher aucune seconde son regard du château. Elsa fit signe à sa cadette de lâcher la base de la lanterne, et elle obéit. La blonde approcha le papier de son visage pour mieux voir, puis très délicatement, afin d'être la plus précise possible, elle apposa son index gauche au centre du blason de soleil.

Doucement, des crépitements de glace glissèrent le long du papier et formèrent une onde qui parcourut le tour de la lanterne. Coloriant le lampion beige en bleu, une infime couche de glace recouvrit tout le papier. Sous les visages amusés des trois spectateurs, Elsa vérifia tout de même que la lanterne n'avait pas changé de poids ni perdu de sa chaleur, et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était identique.

Elle recula d'elle le lampion, admirant son travail. Il était toujours le même que celui que portaient Raiponce et Flynn, mais bleu.

\- Génial, sourit Anna. C'est parfait.

Raiponce la complimenta sur l'originalité de son geste, et Flynn haussa un pouce admiratif. À peine une seconde après avoir de nouveau fixé le château, Raiponce le pointa subitement et se redressa, ce qui secoua toute sa barque.

\- Ça commence !

Elsa et Anna ne manquèrent rien du spectacle. Au loin, un minuscule point de lumière s'élevait des murs de pierre du château. Il fut dans un premier temps imperceptible, mais lorsqu'il se détacha nettement des maisons en chaume qui bloquaient son éclat, il fut brillant comme un petit soleil.

Les deux sœurs esquissèrent un sourire synchronisé, ébahies par ce qu'elles voyaient. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce dont elles furent témoins les minutes qui suivirent. S'élevant une à une, puis par dizaines, puis par centaines, partant du château et suivant les ruelles, les lanternes lâchées dans les airs par les habitants de Corona semblaient tracer dans la nuit sombre un chemin de lumière empli de chaleur. Avec une lenteur poétique, chaque lanterne s'élevait dans le ciel et dépassait les toits des bâtiments, grimpant jusqu'aux nuages, exposant mille nuances de jaune et d'or avec les flammes qui les animaient.

Les centaines de lampions devinrent vite une quinzaine de milliers, lancés dans chaque ruelle, depuis chaque balcon, et dans chaque recoin imaginable de l'île. Le cœur d'Anna manqua une pulsation lorsque, d'un même mouvement, une dizaine de milliers de lanternes s'élevèrent des navires à l'arrêt sur la mer devant eux pour se joindre à celles lâchées depuis les berges. L'illumination des ruelles continua, éclairant les façades des habitations comme en plein jour, avec une lumière si chaleureuse et si dorée qu'elle émut Elsa au plus profond de son être. Le regard un peu flou à cause des larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux, elle tourna la tête et constata que plusieurs lanternes surplombaient déjà leur point d'observation, poussées par la délicate brise nocturne.

Plusieurs Coroniens lâchèrent les leurs depuis le pont, d'autres depuis la plage, certains depuis les pontons, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à emplir le ciel et l'horizon de déjà plus de quarante mille lanternes. Tout cela allait très vite, et pourtant si lentement : chaque lampion avait son propre mouvement, sa propre dance, emporté par le vent, ou poussé par d'autres. Des enfants lançaient leurs lanternes avec vivacité, s'envolant plus vite que d'autres calmement lâchées par leurs parents. Certains marins envoyaient avec précision leurs lampions afin de se glisser là où il n'y en avait pas, si bien que dans tout l'horizon, et aussi loin que leurs visions pouvaient porter, Elsa et Anna ne virent que des lanternes.

À gauche, à droite, dans le ciel, contre les habitations de l'île, au bord de l'eau, partout jaillissaient des milliers de lumières, partout luisaient des milliers de cœurs flamboyants. La mer calme agissait comme un miroir, et reflétait avec tant de beauté ce spectacle, que les deux sœurs en eurent le souffle coupé. Et le silence dont elles faisaient preuve, si ce n'est ponctué de quelques exclamations impressionnées, montrait leur admiration.

Raiponce pointait du doigt certaines lanternes que Flynn reconnaissait ensuite comme appartenant à certaines personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Lorsque leurs champs de visions furent totalement obstrués par les lampions, elle tourna la tête vers les deux sœurs.

\- Parées ? Sourit-elle.

Elsa et Anna mirent un certain temps avant de revenir à elles, ne saisissant pas tout de suite qu'on les appelait. Elsa cligna des yeux pour arrêter ses larmes béates, et Anna secoua la tête en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Leurs têtes tournèrent en même temps vers la princesse.

\- À vous de donner le coup d'envoi, proposa Raiponce avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quand tu veux, dit Elsa à Anna, qui s'était retournée et fixait leur lanterne.

La rouquine lui sourit, plongea son regard dans le sien, puis soupesa la lanterne pour avoir un peu d'élan.

\- À trois ! Lança-t-elle, toujours en soutenant le regard d'Elsa, mais assez fort pour que les autres entendent. Un ! Deux ! TROIS !

D'un même mouvement, les deux duos donnèrent une légère impulsion à leurs lanternes pour qu'elles s'élèvent et rejoignent les autres dans le ciel. Poussant du bout des doigts l'anneau de fer de la leur, Anna observa la lanterne à la couleur bleue magique monter dans les airs. Sa main retomba lorsqu'elle s'ébahit de la voir grimper, mais elle sentit quelque chose la soutenir.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à baisser les yeux pour savoir que c'était la main d'Elsa, qui resserrait ses doigts entre ceux de sa sœur. Anna sourit, et ne lâcha pour rien au monde la main de son aînée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, où ils observèrent avec amusement leurs lanternes se chamailler la première place en montant tour à tour, chacune gagnant en hauteur avec des courants d'air aléatoires. Flynn et Elsa commentèrent humoristiquement cette bataille de qui possèderait la meilleure lanterne, créant une fausse compétition, sous les éclats de rire d'Anna et de Raiponce.

Enfin, et c'était presque tant mieux car les fixer leur procurait un torticolis douloureux, les deux lanternes se perdirent au loin dans la foule de leurs congénères, et il fut très difficile d'en garder la trace, même si celle d'Elsa se détachait des autres. Appuyés sur les bords des barques, ils se laissèrent alors contempler ce splendide paysage aux couleurs chatoyantes étendu devant eux.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta enfin Anna.

\- Oui, vraiment, admit Elsa, toujours émue par ce qu'elle voyait. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être à tes côtés pour le voir.

La blonde platine tourna la tête vers sa cadette, et y trouva le même regard attendri. Il y eut un instant de flottement, et elles réalisèrent que se serrer la main ne suffirait pas à exprimer tout ce qu'elles ressentaient dans leurs cœurs en cet instant.

Anna écarta donc les bras et enlaça sa sœur, et Elsa la resserra contre elle en fermant les yeux. Sur ses paupières closes dansèrent les lueurs de soixante-quatorze mille lanternes, tandis que son âme s'emplissait de la chaleur intense de l'amour qu'Anna apportait tout contre elle.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **La première fois que j'ai vu le film Raiponce (Tangled), c'était en blu-ray. Et franchement c'était une chance, parce que j'ai été totalement emportée par la beauté de la scène du lâcher des lanternes, et la splendeur de la chanson en fond qui l'accompagnait.**

 **J'ai voulu retranscrire ce ressenti dans ce chapitre, avec ce passage comme hors du temps, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

 **C'est ainsi que se termine le festival, mais dans le prochain chapitre (oui je vous tease) un imprévu va commencer à gâter les choses... ;)**


	17. Nice day, Sunday

**Chapitre 17**

 **Nice day, Sunday**

* * *

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire les cent pas, s'il-te-plaît ?

La rouquine fit volte-face. Elsa la regardait, amusée mais épuisée par ses allers-retours incessants sur le ponton du port de Corona. Anna soupira et s'arrêta un instant pour se laisser tomber sur un de leurs bagages, imitant sa sœur qui s'était directement assise sur sa valise.

\- Ça fait _deux heures_ qu'on attend ! Rouspéta la cadette. Comment peux-tu être aussi calme et posée ?

En guise de réponse, un long bâillement émergea de la bouche de la reine, qui s'empressa de le cacher de sa main.

\- Tu ne t'es pas remise d'hier soir, hein ? Avoue ! Comprit Anna en ricanant.

\- Hum… Et toi, comment peux-tu être en forme à ce point ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que _moi_ , j'ai dormi directement quand on est rentrées.

\- Mais _moi aussi_! Lança Elsa, vexée. Néanmoins, ce sursaut d'humeur lui fit décrocher de nouveau la mâchoire pour un autre bâillement.

Anna éclata de rire en la pointant du doigt.

\- Les animations après le lâcher des lanternes m'ont achevée, soupira Elsa, se massant les tempes raidies par la fatigue. J'avais perdu l'habitude de me coucher si tard.

\- Je vois ça. C'est bien la première fois depuis des années que je te vois bâiller !

Elsa la regarda, confuse, les yeux mi-clos. Puis il y eut soudain un blanc lorsqu'Anna réalisa ce que cela impliquait.

\- Attends… Tu retrouves le sommeil ! S'écria Anna, les bras levés en signe de victoire.

L'aînée cligna des yeux, incrédule, tandis que sa cadette se précipitait sur elle pour lui prendre les mains entre les siennes.

\- C'est génial ! Je veux dire… C'est une excellente nouvelle, vraiment. Tu dors de plus en plus.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Remarqua Elsa.

Elle ne put qu'admettre qu'elle avait raison. En effet, elle repensa à toutes les nuits qu'elle ait faites aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, et elle n'avait connu que des insomnies jusqu'à récemment…

\- Jusqu'à cette semaine, pensa Elsa à haute voix.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir à cause de… De la… De tout ça, expliqua-t-elle en englobant l'idée par des gestes des mains. Depuis la nuit ou je t'ai blessé, jusqu'à la mort de papa et maman… Et puis ça s'est empiré… Mais depuis cette semaine, je vais mieux.

Anna sourit pour montrer qu'elle partageait son avis.

\- Et il y a eu une nette progression ! Sourit Anna.

La blonde platine haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Regarde : au début du séjour, tu ne dormais presque pas, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. Jeudi, on s'est endormies en même temps. Et puis vendredi, c'est moi qui n'arrivait pas trop à dormir et qui me suis endormie après toi !

\- Oui ! Réalisa Elsa en souriant, le visage rayonnant. Alors que tu passais ton temps à dormir le matin, repéra-t-elle.

\- Exactem— Attends, quoi ?

Elsa se redressa soudainement sur sa valise, ce qui surprit d'autant plus sa sœur qui manqua de tomber à la renverse comme elle était accroupie à côté d'elle.

\- En fait, on a inversé nos manières de dormir !

\- Hein ?

La reine se pencha vers Anna, totalement perdue, dont les grands yeux bleu turquoise étaient presque comiques tant ils débordaient d'incompréhension.

\- Anna.

\- Oui.

\- Tu te levais tout le temps tard, avant qu'on se revoie pour de vrai, non ?

\- Avant qu'on se revoie _pour de vrai_ ?

\- Avant mon couronnement.

Anna réfléchit un instant en faisant une moue pensive.

\- Hmmm… Oui, je crois.

Soudain elle comprit, et c'est la bouche grande ouverte qu'elle pointa sa sœur du doigt en se redressant.

\- Je me levais tout le temps vers les dix heures !

\- Plutôt onze.

\- Oui, d'accord, onze. Mais plus maintenant ! Poursuivit-elle, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'ai toujours eu du mal à dormir, et maintenant c'est toi qui fais des nuits courtes. Tu râlais toujours de ne pas avoir le temps de rester au lit, et maintenant c'est moi qui baille quand on se lève tôt !

Anna gloussa. Elle avait parfaitement résumé ce retournement de situation.

\- C'est assez paradoxal, quand on y pense. Parce qu'il t'arrivait de veiller tard de temps en temps à Arendelle quand tu étais adolescente.

Anna acquiesça, souriante. Mais soudainement son visage se figea brièvement.

\- Attends… Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? S'étonna la cadette.

Elsa sourit tendrement en triturant sa natte, penaude.

\- Quand je revenais de la bibliothèque le soir, je regardais discrètement par le balcon et tu y étais toujours.

\- Tu… Tu m'espionnais ?! S'écria la rouquine.

L'expression d'Elsa fut aussitôt inquiète.

\- Pardon, tu es vexée ? Je ne voulais pas…

\- Non ! _Non non non_ , je suis… Elsa, je suis touchée. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à moi pendant… Pendant ton isolement.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit simplement son aînée. J'essayais simplement d'être discrète.

La cadette lui serra les mains, émue par sa confidence. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'amusa la reine, qui sourit malgré elle, attendrie par son expression.

\- Oh, c'est juste que…

Les joues aux taches de rousseur d'Anna se teintèrent de rouge.

\- En fait, je faisais la même chose aussi.

Le cœur d'Elsa manqua une pulsation.

\- Vr— Vraiment ? Bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule.

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir les yeux brouillés de larmes naissantes. Il y eut un moment de silence, où on n'entendait plus que les cris des marchands du port et les chants des mouettes au large.

\- On est vraiment des idiotes, murmura Anna, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

\- Oui, c'est clair. On aurait pu se parler durant tout ce temps, se méprisa Elsa en baissant le regard.

\- Je suis quand même heureuse que tu me l'aies dit.

Elsa releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa petite sœur. L'émotion dans les yeux d'Anna l'atteignit et elle se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

\- Pardon, marmonna la reine en dégageant une de ses mains pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Pour tout, tu sais bien, murmura Elsa en continuant à se frotter les joues.

Anna sourit tendrement.

\- Elsa, je te l'ai déjà dit : plus de regrets. On veut oublier. On _peut_ oublier. J'ai déjà tout pardonné.

La reine releva les yeux, mais sa vue était floue à cause de ses larmes.

\- Tu as raison, lança-t-elle en expirant fortement, déterminée. Plus de portes fermées. Plus d'isolement. Plus rien de tout ça. Et aussi plus de regrets.

\- Oui, sourit Anna.

Elsa hocha la tête et essuya ses cils.

\- Maintenant il faut que j'arrête de pleurer sinon cet endroit va être recouvert de neige dans trois secondes, ricana Elsa en crispant ses mains.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu et soudainement, Anna l'enlaça et la serra fermement contre elle. Elsa fut d'abord surprise mais ferma doucement les yeux en lui rendant son étreinte.

La chaleur du corps de sa cadette se répandit dans le sien, pourtant éternellement frais, et ce fut comme si tout ce qui les entourait s'était arrêté. Elsa se détendit et se laissa bercer par sa respiration contre son épaule.

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, gloussa Anna, les yeux également clos, sa voix vibrant sur la peau de son cou.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir confiance en toi.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne l'avais juste jamais réalisé, admit son aînée en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Tu as su me comprendre.

\- Bien sûr que je te comprends, rassura Anna.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence, mais l'attention de la cadette fut portée ailleurs. Elsa était en train de triturer ses nattes dans son dos, perdue dans ses rêveries.

\- Hé, Elsa, ricana la rouquine. Tu dors sur place, là.

\- Oh, désolée, pouffa-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait.

Pour la peine, elle lui en prit une et lui chatouilla la joue avec la pointe. La cadette hoqueta et dégagea son visage.

\- Arrête, tu sais que je suis chatouilleuse.

\- C'est le but ! Hum, pardon, je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau, là. Je vais me reposer.

\- Je vais rester debout en revanche, je n'en peux plus de les attendre. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

Elsa se rassit sur les paquets, épuisée.

\- Ça ira, du moment que tu ne fais pas les cent pas comme tout à l'heure.

\- Promis. Tout de même, je me demande ce qu'ils font…

La reine acquiesça.

Voilà plus de deux heures que Warren et Lloyd avaient dépassé l'heure du rendez-vous. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

* * *

\- C'est tout de même étrange, remarqua Flynn en tenant ouverte la porte de l'hôtel pour laisser passer les trois jeunes femmes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils vous auraient fait attendre sur le quai en plan comme ça.

\- J'avoue ne pas saisir non plus, admit Elsa.

\- Ils ont complètement échoué la mission que tu leur avais donnée, protesta Anna. Tu leur avais dit de nous protéger et on n'a pas vu une trace d'eux depuis deux jours ! Raah, si je les attrape, je leur fait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Grommela la princesse en frappant sa paume du poing, sous le regard effrayé de Raiponce.

\- Calme-toi, lança la blonde platine en la retenant par le bras. Et tu ne vas frapper personne, ils ont parfaitement appliqué mes ordres. Je leur avais donné quartier libre. Ils ont peut-être simplement raté l'heure de rendez-vous...

\- _Raté_ ? Je te trouve un peu trop indulgente !

\- J'essaie juste d'étudier la situation de manière calme, précisa Elsa en secouant la clochette permettant d'appeler le réceptionniste. Si ça se trouve, quelque chose de grave leur est arrivée.

Anna déglutit difficilement à cette idée et Raiponce et Flynn échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement et Elsa fut un peu déçue de constater qu'il s'agissait du fils du propriétaire, qui était bien moins agréable. Un morceau de gâteau à la main, il dévisagea les quatre altesses royales d'un air arrogant.

\- C'pour quoi ? Râla le réceptionniste, ce qui l'irrita aussitôt, mais elle s'efforça de conserver son sourire.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous auriez vu sortir les deux hommes de la chambre 19 ce matin, s'il-vous-plaît ?

\- J'sais pas, grogna l'homme en prenant une bouchée de son gâteau, non sans disperser des miettes un peu partout. J'crois pas, nan.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner ? Questionna Flynn, anxieux.

\- Mmmh… Nan, fit l'homme en clignant des yeux faiblement.

\- Sont-ils encore dans leur chambre ? Demanda aimablement Elsa, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- J'en sais rien, maugréa-t-il sans même réfléchir. Allez voir vous-mêmes.

Avant même que quiconque ne réplique, Flynn se jeta sur lui et le saisit au col par-dessus le comptoir.

\- Eugène ! Cria Raiponce, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Écoute-moi bien, mon grand... Murmura le prince en étant si près du visage du réceptionniste qu'il lâcha sa part de gâteau et écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Tu peux me parler comme ça te chante, mais pour cette demoiselle, il va falloir changer ton vocabulaire. Tu as affaire à une reine.

Le visage toujours livide, l'homme leva d'abord un sourcil puis tourna la tête lentement en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine. Elsa, gênée, mais néanmoins soulagée que quelqu'un lui ait remonté les bretelles à sa place, réalisa que cette révélation serait difficile à croire.

Premièrement parce qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui, et deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne portait pas sa couronne. Néanmoins, il resta silencieux et sembla convaincu, tandis que Flynn relâchait lentement sa chemise.

\- Excusez-le, il est un peu impulsif, fit Raiponce avec un rire nerveux. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous auriez la clé de leur chambre ?

L'homme se massa la gorge, encore effrayé par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Puis il réalisa qu'il devait répondre à la question.

\- Oh, euh...

Il se retourna et ouvrit le placard contenant les trousseaux des chambres.

\- Non, désolé, les deux clés de la 19 ont été prises.

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant et l'homme regarda timidement les quatre personnes, craignant désormais pour son statut.

\- C'est la vérité ! Implora-t-il en voyant leurs airs suspicieux. Ils sont partis avec une clé chacun, très certainement. Ça arrive souvent. Et seul mon père a le trousseau des doubles.

\- Dans ce cas, on n'a plus rien à faire ici, soupira Flynn en grommelant et en marchant vers la sortie.

\- On pourrait toquer à la porte, suggéra Anna, la voix emplie d'espoir. Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours en train de dormir.

\- Bonne idée ! Admit Raiponce.

Et elles se dirigèrent aussitôt d'un même pas vers les escaliers.

\- Hé, attendez ! Lança Elsa alors qu'elles commençaient déjà à monter.

Elle fut surprise de voir, encore une fois, à quel point leur spontanéité était commune.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du réceptionniste.

\- Oh ! Oh, non, pas du tout, allez-y, je vous en prie, bredouilla-t-il en perdant de nouveau ses couleurs.

"Il n'aurait pas dit ça quelques secondes plus tôt", pensa Flynn en ricanant intérieurement.

\- Merci, répondit Elsa en un sourire. Oublions ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ?

L'homme acquiesça si nerveusement et si précipitamment que les rares miettes restées sur son visage furent propulsées dans les airs. Flynn et Elsa échangèrent un regard et grimpèrent les escaliers à la suite de leurs proches.

\- Pardon pour le sermon, j'ai agi un peu précipitamment... Murmura Flynn, la main sur sa nuque.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'avait pas été très agréable avec Anna cette semaine non plus, j'aurais fait pareil. Enfin, un peu moins brusquement quand même, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le prince ricana nerveusement, encore honteux de ses actes, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient les deux agitées devant la porte de la chambre. Anna apposa délicatement son poing sur le bois de la porte et lança un regard discret à sa sœur, qui saisit immédiatement la référence.

Mais ce souvenir faisant désormais parti de leur passé, Elsa sourit en approbation. Anna frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Si vous toquez comme ça, personne ne va répondre, prévint Flynn en haussant un sourcil, amusé par la délicatesse de la princesse. Surtout s'ils dorment. Permettez ?

Il fit signe à la rouquine de s'écarter et elle s'exécuta, puis il prit sa place et tambourina la porte si violemment qu'il aurait pu faire s'écrouler l'hôtel tout entier.

\- OHÉ ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ? Hurla-t-il la bouche collée au bois tout en cognant du poing.

\- _EUGÈNE_ ! Rugit Raiponce en le tirant par le bras, paniquée. T'es dingue ou quoi ?! Tu vas alerter toute la ville !

\- Ou casser la porte, commenta Anna, mi amusée, mi effrayée.

Raiponce l'écarta et ils attendirent tous les quatre une réponse. Mais aucun son ne leur parvint, sauf les sifflements d'un chat paniqué qui s'enfuyait dans la rue voisine. Il y eut un long silence, puis Flynn prit du recul.

\- Bon, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions... Murmura-t-il en pliant les jambes, prêt à bondir.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Gronda son épouse en faisant barrière avec son bras pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, annonça Elsa, à la surprise générale.

Anna écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu vas défoncer la porte ?

\- Non, pouffa Elsa. L'ouvrir, tout simplement.

Raiponce et Anna échangèrent un regard.

\- Et comment ? Tu n'as pas la clé, rappela la brunette.

Elsa, en guise de réponse, lui adressa un clin d'œil, et passa devant Flynn. Elle s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de la serrure puis fixa l'intérieur du regard, essayant d'en mémoriser la forme.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Murmura Anna.

La reine lui sourit puis plaqua sa main gauche sur le verrou avant de fermer les yeux.

Un léger nuage de vapeur jaillit de ses doigts tandis qu'un crissement, accentué par le métal de la serrure, parvint à leurs oreilles.

\- D'où vient ce bruit ? S'inquiéta Flynn en regardant autour de lui, interloqué.

\- De l'intérieur ! S'excita Anna, bondissant sur place comme à chaque fois que sa sœur faisait appel à sa magie.

Les deux mariés écarquillèrent les yeux et observèrent la scène avec stupéfaction. Elsa rouvrit les yeux et écarta délicatement la main de la porte, prolongeant la glace qu'elle venait de façonner par une tige et une boucle, puis se redressa.

\- Si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur, proposa-t-elle à sa cadette en désignant la clé transparente.

Un énorme sourire joignit les deux oreilles de la rouquine.

\- Avec plaisir ! Lança-t-elle en sautillant.

Mais elle hésita à quelques millimètres de la glace.

\- Attends... Et s'ils dormaient vraiment et qu'ils étaient encore... Dans leurs lits...? Demanda Anna, mais son visage inquiet de déranger passa vite à une expression de dégoût.

Elsa soupira et tendit la main vers la poignée.

\- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, très bien...

\- _Non, non, non_ , l'arrêta Anna en empoignant la clé, refusant qu'on lui ôte ce privilège.

La princesse passa la langue entre ses lèvres et actionna la serrure en un double-tour. Il y eut un "clac" cristallin, puis elle poussa doucement la porte et glissa la tête, mais vit qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et l'ouvrit complètement.

Elsa pénétra dans la pièce à son tour et alla directement ouvrir les rideaux afin d'y voir plus clair.

\- Laisse la clé dans la porte, conseilla-t-elle à Anna, pour qu'on referme après notre passage.

Elle se retourna et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Raiponce et Flynn étaient restés plantés dans le couloir, éberlués par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister.

\- Alors ça ! Bafouilla Flynn d'un air hébété en regardant la clé en glace. _Ça_ , c'est vraiment pas mal.

La blonde soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'elle ne les avait pas effrayés et sourit en rougissant.

\- Merci.

\- Si seulement on s'était connus plus tôt ! On aurait fait une équipe du tonnerre ! S'exclama-t-il. T'as jamais pensé à faire voleuse ? Je veux dire, en dehors d'être reine ?

Son épouse lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ?!

Anna éclata de rire et Elsa fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu en regardant ailleurs.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, avoua Raiponce en caressant le minuscule objet. Tu vois, nous avons beau avoir toutes les deux des pouvoirs magiques, je suis incapable de faire une telle chose.

Elsa se sentit rougir de nouveau, mais heureusement, elle venait de tourner la tête.

\- Mouais, mais t'avais les cheveux qui s'illuminaient, c'est tout aussi classe, complimenta Flynn avec une moue approbatrice.

Raiponce lui sourit en retour et balaya du regard la pièce.

\- Bon, alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Ils n'ont pas dormi ici cette nuit, déjà, annonça Elsa. Regardez les draps.

\- Et leurs valises ne sont pas faites non plus, remarqua Anna.

Flynn aussi l'avait noté. Leurs affaires, bien que peu nombreuses, décoraient la pièce tant elles étaient dispersées.

\- Alors s'ils ne sont pas rentrés hier soir... Commença-t-il.

\- Il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Haleta Raiponce dans ses mains.

Il y eu un court instant de silence, mais Anna préféra ne pas envisager cette possibilité.

\- Non, non, c'est impossible. Ils sont super baraqués, de deux mètres de haut chacun, et des muscles de matelots partout. Ils ne peuvent pas s'être faits agressés...

La rouquine se tourna vers sa sœur, qui lui lançait un regard déçu par sa naïveté.

\- ...Si ?

\- _Dritt_ , murmura Elsa en norvégien. On n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, rajoutant inconsciemment une couche de glace à ses mèches.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas grave, rassura Flynn en souriant aux deux Arendelloises. Tout va bien. On va juste mener l'enquête.

\- Mener l'enquête ? Répéta Anna.

\- Regardez bien, lança-il en écartant les bras. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, de combat. S'ils ont quitté la pièce, c'est volontairement. Croyez-moi, en tant qu'ex-voleur, je m'y connais.

Elsa et Anna suivirent son geste des yeux, et constatèrent à leur tour qu'effectivement, tout portait à croire que Warren et Lloyd avaient délibérément déserté la chambre.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus cette nuit ? Se demanda la reine à voix haute, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il y avait une trace d'effraction.

\- Déjà, est-ce qu'ils avaient _le droit-même_ de sortir hier soir ? Grommela Anna d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Anna, je t'ai déjà dit que je leur avais donné quartier libre, réprimanda son aînée. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

La princesse grimaça face à son ton autoritaire et baissa les yeux.

\- Désolée, je m'inquiétais, c'est tout. Imagine s'il nous était arrivé un truc, grommela Anna en fixant le sol.

\- Tu as raison sur ce point, affirma Elsa. Mais ce n'est la faute de personne s'ils sont absents, ajouta-t-elle en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule afin de la rassurer.

Elle sourit soudainement à un souvenir.

\- Ceci dit, si c'est un enlèvement, tu te venges très bien, s'amusa la blonde.

\- Comment ça ?

Mais le souvenir revint aussitôt à Anna.

\- Ah, _ça_ …

Son visage fut alors parcouru d'une expression de haine mêlée à de la fierté.

\- Oui, _ça_ , appuya Elsa.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas saisir la référence, déclara Raiponce.

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers le couple, aillant presque oublié leur présence.

\- Quoi, vous étiez là mais vous n'avez pas vu ? S'étonna Anna, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu un public conséquent.

\- De quoi ? Demanda à son tour Flynn, décidément de plus en plus intéressé par le caractère intrépide de la princesse, commun à son épouse.

\- Avec ma tempête, peut-être qu'on ne distinguait rien, remarqua Elsa.

\- Elle était largement levée quand je l'ai frappé ! Il—

\- AH ! S'écria soudainement Raiponce, faisant sursauter les trois autres. Le type sur le bateau ! À qui tu as mis un pain monumental !

\- Oui ! Lancèrent les deux sœurs d'une seule voix.

\- _Ahhh, ouiiii_ … Se souvint Flynn. Je m'en rappelle… On était sur les quais et… Attends… C'était toi ?

\- Ouaip, confirma Anna en hochant de la tête, fière de son crochet droit.

\- Ah bah voilà, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde applaudissait.

\- Tu n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ? S'étonna la brunette d'un air moqueur.

\- Oh, ça va... Bah en tout cas, joli coup, mademoiselle. De loin, ça rendait pas mal.

\- Merci ! Lança Anna en ramant des épaules, émanant de fausse arrogance.

Elsa ricana.

\- C'était encore mieux de près, je vous assure.

\- Et tu l'avais frappé parce que… ? Demanda Raiponce, curieuse.

\- Parce que c'était un salaud, affirma Anna.

Raiponce et Flynn échangèrent un regard stupéfié, ce qui fit rire de nouveau Elsa.

\- Elle a raison, il le méritait. Enfin… Même si je n'ai su qu'après pourquoi elle l'avait frappé. D'ailleurs, heureusement pour lui qu'il était à ce moment-là sous les verrous, sinon il aurait connu une vengeance bien pire.

Le regard de la Reine des Neiges se perdit dans le vide, et les deux conjoints écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Enfin bon, lança Anna, finalement, on n'a pas besoin des gardes. On peut se défendre toutes seules.

La rouquine eut un énorme sourire et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

\- En effet, murmura Flynn en acquiesçant lentement, repoussant mentalement l'envie de voir Elsa réprimander quelqu'un avec sa magie vu ce qu'elle avait fait inconsciemment au pays tout entier, la simple idée de concentrer une telle énergie violemment sur une seule personne le fit déglutir difficilement.

Il repensa au réceptionniste et eut une vision de son corps collé au mur sous une couche de glace.

\- On va… Peut-être…

\- Allons demander aux passants s'ils les ont vus sortir, proposa Elsa, dont l'air était revenu à la normale.

\- Il faudrait aussi questionner les marchands, suggéra Raiponce, qui avait étonnement déjà oublié la terreur engendrée par ce que Elsa avait dit.

\- Oui… Murmura Flynn, le souffle coupé.

\- Peux-tu fermer la porte, Eugène, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda doucement la princesse en voyant qu'il était le dernier à sortir.

\- Oui, oui, bredouilla l'homme en actionnant la clé de glace derrière elles.

Il la retira délicatement de la serrure et l'observa. L'objet, plus petit que sa main, était d'un détail et d'une qualité remarquable. On aurait dit que la clé avait été taillée dans le verre avec la minutie d'un horloger, mais pourtant, il s'agissait entièrement de glace et Elsa l'avait créée en quelques secondes sous ses yeux.

Soudain, la clé se dématérialisa, devenant en un instant des milliards de minuscules flocons qui s'envolèrent dans le couloir et glissèrent par une fenêtre, puis s'évaporèrent lentement dans la chaleur estivale de Corona. Eugène Fitzherbert resta un moment figé à contempler ce qu'il voyait, puis revint soudainement à la réalité en entendant qu'on l'appelait à l'étage en dessous.

\- J'adore la magie, murmura-t-il en un sourire enfantin tandis qu'il descendait les marches.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la référence au coup de poing à Hans : Anna est badass est c'est du vrai fun de le rappeler. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher non plus de montrer à quel point Elsa est super badass aussi en pouvant entrer par effraction en mode #no souci !**

 **Vous vous demandez ce qu'il a bien pu arriver aux gardes, heinnnn ? Vous êtes dans le suspense, heinnnnnnn ? La suite au prochain chapitres, ladies and gents !**


	18. Just let me in

**Chapitre 18**

 **Just let me in**

* * *

Ils étaient de retour tous les quatre dans la rue.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Anna. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Raiponce se tourna vers la rouquine, qui affichait un air perdu et toujours un peu inquiet pour les gardes, mais elle y lut surtout de l'excitation, comme si la situation avait fait monter son adrénaline.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la princesse. Vous ne pouvez pas repartir sans eux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, soupira Elsa. Ce sont eux qui conduisent le voilier.

\- C'est problématique, nota Flynn. Oui, je sais, j'aime pointer l'évidence, ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard moqueur de son épouse.

La brunette secoua la tête, amusée, tandis qu'Elsa s'écartait légèrement du groupe. La main gauche parcourant ses cheveux blonds platine, le bras droit recroquevillé sur son ventre, elle s'approchait de plus en plus de la crise d'angoisse.

Respirant de manière irrégulière, elle s'efforça de conserver son calme et d'ignorer les questions qui ricochaient dans sa tête. Où étaient passés Warren et Lloyd ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avaient-ils été enlevés ?

"Attention, le froid, le froid, ne pense pas à ça", songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait la panique geler ses doigts.

Était-ce de sa faute ? Aurait-elle dû les surveiller et veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien ? Quelle genre de reine était-elle, à ne pas prendre soin de deux de ses citoyens ?

"Arrête, tu vas recommencer…" Se forçait-elle à placer au milieu de ses pensées, mais les questions, plus fortes, balayaient l'auto-persuasion au loin et revenaient occuper le centre de son cerveau.

Et si tout cela était de sa faute ? Et s'ils étaient morts par sa faute ? C'était après tout toujours de sa faute. Depuis toujours, elle mettait la vie des autres en danger, depuis toujours, elle s'éloignait de ses responsabilités, toujours, toujours…

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vois que le négatif", s'efforça-t-elle de penser, mais c'était tellement difficile que l'effort lui parut aussi douloureux qu'une résistance physique.

Toujours, toujours… Continuaient les questions.

"Arrête-toi… Arrête-toi… Arrête-toi…"

\- Elsa ?

La reine sursauta et se reconcentra sur la réalité, prenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, puis ce fut comme si ses oreilles se débouchaient et que sa vue redevenait nette.

Elle voulut répondre, mais sentit venir avant cela un sanglot qui monta à toute vitesse dans sa gorge, qu'elle intercepta juste à temps avant qu'il n'atteigne son visage, pour éviter qu'elle ne pleure devant tout le monde dans la rue.

\- Elsa, est-ce que ça va ?

La mâchoire resserrée, elle garda un visage crispé et se retourna pour afficher un faux sourire.

Surprise, elle découvrit qu'en fait c'était Raiponce qui lui avait posé la question, les deux autres étant occupés à regarder ailleurs. Quelque chose d'inconscient au fond d'Elsa sembla se briser, comme une déception. Elle aurait aimé qu'Anna remarque son état.

Elle aurait aimé que comme d'habitude, Anna la réconforte d'un câlin ou d'un sourire ou de sa simple présence. Mais là, elle lui tournait le dos. Comme fendue en deux, elle fixa sa sœur un court instant, puis Raiponce qui semblait très inquiète.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu v—

\- Je vais très bien, mentit Elsa d'un ton glacial, dans tous les sens du terme.

La princesse fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant évidemment pas un mot, mais connaissait déjà suffisamment la blonde pour savoir qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la lancer sur le sujet.

Ce qui suivit resta comme flou dans la mémoire d'Elsa. Elle suivait Flynn, Anna et Raiponce dans les ruelles en direction du château où ils espéraient retrouver les gardes, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire par où ils étaient passés tant son regard était figé sur le dos des nattes rousses de sa cadette.

Quelle était cette sensation ? Elle jurerait ne jamais l'avoir ressentie auparavant. Son cœur était lourd, comme chagriné, mais pas de la même manière qu'un chagrin, ses pieds martelaient le sol plus fort que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas dû à la colère…

Elle gardait les poings serrés et marchait d'un air figé, ignorant les crissements entre ses ongles et ses paumes dus à la glace qui s'y formait.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'elles se reparlaient, et Elsa était la seule des deux à se souvenir de toute leur enfance. Pourtant, jamais, même plus jeune, elle n'avait ressenti ce bouillonnement silencieux en elle, cette sensation entre de l'amertume et du déshonneur.

Soudainement, elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait au niveau de l'entrée du château : elle s'en voulait de ressentir de la rancœur. Elsa s'étonna alors, honteuse, de se sentir délaissée alors qu'Anna avait tout fait pour elle. En fait, elle saisit cela lorsque que les portes s'ouvrirent sur eux, soulignant comme par hasard dans ce mouvement une éclaircie dans ses pensées.

Elsa réalisa qu'elle était triste d'affronter de nouveau seule ses crises d'angoisse, comme au cours des treize dernières années, mais le soutien d'Anna durant le mois et surtout la semaine qui venaient de passer l'avait mise dans une telle situation de confort, qu'elle avait oublié à quel point c'était difficile sans elle. Constatant que son état psychologique était désormais dépendant d'Anna, elle réalisa que la faute ne venait pas de sa sœur, mais bien d'elle-même.

En plein milieu du couloir, elle s'arrêta net, comme si la vérité venait de l'immobiliser avec le poids d'une enclume. Curieusement, la glace sous ses ongles fondit immédiatement, et la température de son corps remonta de quelques degrés. Elle ferma ses yeux humides d'émotion et secoua la tête.

\- Ce que je peux être idiote, soupira-t-elle à voix haute, puis elle en sourit un peu, avant de s'élancer pour rejoindre les trois autres desquels elle avait pris du retard.

* * *

Anna éleva la tête en cherchant du regard les mèches blondes platine de sa sœur dans la pièce.

\- Non, navré, Votre Altesse, mais mon équipe et moi-même n'avons pas croisé vos gardes ce matin, répondit le chef cuisinier qu'elle venait d'interroger.

La princesse sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

\- Ah, euh, merci. Pardon de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Je vous en prie, Votre Altesse.

L'employé prit congé d'elle et retourna à ses occupations, midi approchant, et la laissa plantée au milieu de la salle à manger. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner de nouveau pour chercher Elsa mais ce qu'avait dit le cuisinier la figea soudainement.

"Est-ce qu'il vient de dire "Votre Altesse" ?" Pensa-t-elle, légèrement bouche bée en fixant la porte qu'il venait de fermer derrière lui. Sa bouche se tordit en une moue. "Nous qui pensions être discrètes… Depuis le dîner d'hier soir, c'est râpé. Surtout avec cette histoire de disparition des marins…"

Perplexe, Anna réemprunta le couloir principal et tomba nez à nez avec Flynn, qui visiblement revenait bredouille également.

\- Alors ? Du nouveau ?

\- Rien du tout. Personne ici ne les as vus dans le château, j'ai l'impression. Mais peut-être que…

Le peu d'enthousiasme qui lui restait s'évanouit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme à l'autre bout du couloir, qui revenait d'un pas trottinant mais le visage tout aussi grave que lui.

\- J'ai demandé aux jardiniers, éleva-t-elle sa voix le temps d'arriver à eux. Ce qui en soit est assez stupide, je sais, parce qu'ils n'ont pas quitté l'arrière-cour depuis ce matin, mais c'était les derniers que je pouvais interroger… Et ils n'ont vu ni l'un ni l'autre.

En voyant leurs regards déçus, elle poursuivit :

\- Mais je crois savoir comment élargir un peu les recherches. Anna, c'est quoi leurs noms complets ?

Le prince se tourna aussi vers elle, prévoyant une réponse immédiate, mais la rouquine écarquilla les yeux et commença à rougir.

\- Je… Euh…

\- Lloyd Fowl et Warren Stern, lança une voix claire derrière elle.

Elsa s'avançait vers eux, venant quant à elle du grand hall où les domestiques rangeaient les dernières décorations du festival.

\- Elsa ! S'écria Anna, ravie. Je te cherchais !

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, je voulais te dire un… Truc…

Le visage d'Anna fut soudainement perdu dans le vide.

\- Euh… Oui, et c'était ? Demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, je… Je ne sais plus, en fait. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement, se tournant vers Raiponce.

\- Non, mais je te promets ! Insista Anna. J'avais une pensée en tête, et… Je ne m'en souviens plus, désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lança Elsa, qui sembla rudement l'ignorer une seconde fois pour se tourner de nouveau vers les époux.

Anna voulut répliquer quelque chose, son bavardage l'emportant toujours, mais ses lèvres bloquèrent le moindre son de sa bouche car elle savait qu'elle aurait l'air encore plus bête qu'avant. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui adresser la parole si elle n'avait rien de nouveau à dire concernant l'enquête.

\- Rien à signaler du côté de la salle des trônes, annonça Elsa. J'imagine que c'est pareil de votre côté ?

\- Rien vu du côté ouest du château non plus, malheureusement, grimaça Raiponce.

\- Pareil pour l'aile sud, annonça à son tour Flynn. Et pareil pour Anna du côté des cuisines.

\- Bon, souffla Elsa.

Son regard changea alors instantanément, et son visage arbora un air si magistral et si avisé qu'Anna tressaillit intérieurement.

\- Voilà ce que je propose. Nous allons refaire le chemin en sens inverse avec Anna et retourner tout de suite à l'hôtel. Ils y sont peut-être revenus entre temps.

\- Bonne idée, commenta aussitôt Raiponce, dont les yeux verts avaient eux aussi quitté leur malice habituelle pour devenir sérieux. Nous, on se charge d'aller prévenir mes parents.

\- En montant, je peux passer par notre bureau et écrire une missive aux gardes de la ville pour leur donner l'ordre de les rechercher, proposa Flynn, la voix ferme, ce à quoi les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

\- Entendu, affirma Elsa. On se retrouve en début d'après-midi pour faire le point.

\- Très bien. Rendez-vous à quatorze heures, alors, décida Flynn.

\- Dans la petite bibliothèque où nous étions hier, ajouta Raiponce. Nous serons tranquilles pour échanger sur nos avancements.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Elsa, le regard ferme.

Comme isolée de la conversation, Anna eu l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en arrière et laissé ceux qui sont doués pour diriger parler à sa place. Elle hallucinait de ne même pas savoir les noms de famille des deux marins qui l'avaient pourtant menée jusqu'ici et accompagnée pendant une semaine.

Honteuse d'ignorer une telle information, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et cligna des yeux pour chasser des larmes de colère, de colère contre elle-même.

\- Bon, on fait comme ça ? Conclut Elsa, au ton de souveraine admirablement imposant.

Raiponce et Flynn se contentèrent d'acquiescer, l'intonation de la reine étant très claire, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les appartements des parents de la brunette.

Presque aussitôt, Elsa marcha d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée, mais sentit qu'Anna ne la suivait pas.

\- Tu viens ?

Toujours immobile, la cadette mit du temps à se réveiller et à comprendre qu'on s'adressait à elle.

\- Hé, ça va ? S'inquiéta Elsa.

\- Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui, ça va, mentit Anna.

\- On y va ? Sourit Elsa en montrant la sortie d'un signe de tête.

La princesse déglutit et acquiesça, marchant derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elles avançaient d'un pas vif en silence, Elsa fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois vers sa sœur avant de continuellement la fixer de manière très gênante, puis s'arrêta subitement sur la moquette du couloir.

\- Tu es toute rouge, remarqua-t-elle. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Mais oui, tenta Anna, bien qu'elle savait en voyant la manière dont la blonde fixait ses joues qu'il était inutile de mentir désormais.

\- Tu as de la fièvre ? S'inquiéta Elsa en s'approchant.

\- Non, ne panique pas, tout va bien…

Mais son aînée levait déjà le bras et apposait son poignet gauche sur son front. Anna sursauta, tant au geste qu'à la sensation, et sentit ses larmes revenir ; non pas de colère cette fois, mais d'émotion, de besoin d'avouer.

\- Elsa…

\- Attends, l'interrompit la reine, visiblement très concentrée.

En fait, elle fronçait les sourcils en une expression qu'Anna ne lui avait jamais vue, si bien que la rouquine oublia la situation un instant.

\- C'est pénible, marmonna Elsa, je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu as la peau plus chaude que la mienne et que c'est normal ou si tu as la peau plus chaude que la moyenne mais que je ne sens pas la différence…

\- Elsa…

\- Désolée, c'est juste que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est la fièvre, tu comprends… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'attraper froid.

\- Elsa.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais si tu as froid, d'ailleurs ? Quelle—

\- _Elsa !_

La reine recula brusquement son poignet.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est trop frais, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça.

La blonde platine fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Je n'ai pas les joues rouges à cause de la fièvre, expliqua Anna. C'est juste que…

Anna s'interrompit dans sa phrase pour tenter de chasser ses larmes en regardant le mur, mais au premier clignement d'yeux, elles coulèrent malgré elle.

\- Anna ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La cadette aurait voulu lui dire, tout lui expliquer, mais les mots lui manquaient, et il lui faudrait des jours pour lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne put rien faire d'autre pour l'instant que de se mordre les lèvres et tourner la tête vers elle, les yeux larmoyants.

Sa vision devenait floue mais elle sentait sa grande sœur poser un regard inquiet sur elle, attendant doucement une réponse.

\- Anna, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te chagrine.

\- Ce n'est pas du chagrin ! Répliqua immédiatement Anna, même si sa voix déformée par l'émotion pouvait faire penser le contraire. J'ai… J'ai honte. Je veux dire, j'ai honte d'être si nulle.

\- Euh… Pardon ?

Anna redressa la tête, surprise. La voix d'Elsa semblait si sincèrement perdue qu'elle aurait presque pu en rire. Au fond de son cœur, quelque chose se réchauffa en réalisant que pour sa sœur, il était totalement absurde qu'elle soit nulle en quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, nulle, répéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Cette fois-ci, Anna pouffa. Mais aussi parce qu'elle saisit qu'elle devait mettre les pieds dans le plat pour pouvoir lui expliquer clairement.

\- Raiponce, Flynn et toi, vous êtes supers doués pour ordonner les choses, pour prendre des décisions, et savoir quoi faire. Mais moi, je suis complètement perdue. Je ne sais même pas comment on va se débrouiller pour retrouver les gardes. En plus, je me rends compte seulement aujourd'hui que je ne connais même pas les noms de famille de Warren et Floyd… Non, Lloyd… Tu vois, je ne connais même pas leurs prénoms ! S'emporta-t-elle soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas fichue de connaître les noms de nos gardes du corps ?

\- Calme-toi, souffla Elsa, souriante. Tu ne me les as juste jamais demandés.

\- Mais alors comment est-ce que tu les connais si bien ?

\- C'est moi qui les ai sélectionnés et recrutés, Anna. Encore heureux que je connaisse leurs noms complets, expliqua la reine avec un sourire amusé.

\- Même, soupira la rouquine, désespérée. Vous arrivez à tellement bien gérer la situation, alors que je suis complètement larguée…

\- Hé… Tout va bien. C'est naturel que tu te sentes perdue. Ils sont dans leur élément, c'est leur royaume, c'est normal. Ils savent exactement à qui parler et où se rendre ici. Imagine, c'est comme si pour eux, ils se trouvaient à Arendelle. Ils maîtriseraient aussi difficilement le sujet que toi ici !

\- Oui mais _justement_ , gémit Anna, qui cherchait décidément une raison de s'en vouloir. Comment se fait-il que _toi_ , tu gères aussi bien la situation ? Ce n'est même pas ton royaume ! Enfin, je veux dire… Si, en fait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. Comment est-ce que tu arrives à garder autant ton calme dans cette situation ?

Elsa eut d'abord un petit rire, attendrie tant par sa manière habituelle de toujours exagérer les choses, mais aussi par ce qu'elle ignorait des années précédentes.

\- Il faut que tu sache une chose. En soit, ça fait environ trois ans que je suis reine. Enfin, pas à proprement parler, bien sûr, je n'ai été couronnée qu'en juillet. Mais depuis l'instant où on savait que le trône allait me revenir, j'ai dû apprendre par moi-même et dans le pire des contextes comment régner.

Anna écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis déglutit au sous-entendu. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du moment où, le lendemain des funérailles de ses parents, elle vaquait dans les couloirs et fut frappée par l'évidence : elle avait alors comprit que sa sœur aînée, à l'époque seulement du même âge qu'elle aujourd'hui, n'avait d'autre choix que de désormais prendre toutes les décisions pour le royaume et ce avant même d'être officiellement à la tête d'Arendelle.

\- J'ai dû apprendre à maîtriser des conditions comme celles-ci, poursuivit Elsa, qu'Anna écoutait maintenant attentivement, oubliant les larmes qui creusaient ses joues. Rien que durant la première année, le conseil et moi-même nous sommes retrouvés face à des centaines de situations de crise différentes, toutes aussi ingérables les unes que les compter que la plupart, évidemment, se trouvaient liées à la disparition de papa et maman, et tous les dirigeants des pays voisins nous envoyaient des montagnes de lettres, se demandant comment une princesse allait du jour au lendemain régner sur un royaume aussi grand et sans aucune préparation.

Ses yeux couleur turquoise plongés dans l'azur de ceux de sa grande sœur, tout chagrin et toute colère quittèrent immédiatement le cœur d'Anna pour faire place à de la pitié.

\- Je… Je ne savais rien de tout cela.

\- Évidemment, sourit Elsa tendrement.

Encore plus triste, elle n'arborait aucune peine sur son visage tant elle s'était habituée à cette horrible situation.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la cadette.

\- Jamais je ne te l'aurais dit, souffla la blonde. J'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à tout garder en moi.

Anna se mordit les lèvres et afficha un regard désolé.

\- Tu aurais dû. J'aurais vraiment voulu te soutenir dans ces moments-là.

\- Alors que je mettais tout en œuvre depuis dix ans pour ne surtout pas te révéler pourquoi je te fuyais et m'isolais ? Ricana nerveusement Elsa. Sûrement pas.

\- Ça se comprend, gloussa Anna, suivant sa nervosité.

Il y eut le traditionnel silence de compréhension mutuelle.

\- Du coup, tu… Tu ne penses pas que je suis nulle ? À ne pas comprendre ou ne pas pouvoir suivre le rythme ?

Sa grande sœur souriait déjà avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa question.

\- Anna… Répondit-elle d'une voix douce, si calme et apaisante que la rouquine crut un instant qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer.

Elle posa tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux de nouveau.

\- Jamais un seul instant de ma vie je n'ai pensé ou je penserai cela. D'accord ? Tu as tes qualités, tu as tes défauts. Je t'aime telle que tu es. Tu dis que tu te crois nulle ? Dans ce cas, sache qu'on est tous nuls. Et puis, on a tous des moments comme ça dans la vie où on se sent largués. Par exemple, ajouta-t-elle en souriant parce qu'elle voyait que le visage d'Anna s'éclaircissait, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour être aussi pleine de vie et optimiste toute la journée. Je n'ai même pas le quart de ta confiance en toi. En fait, tu as réussi à illuminer mon cœur en une semaine comme personne n'aurait réussi à le faire pour toute ma vie. Alors arrête un peu de te morfondre, ou de te focaliser sur tes petits défauts, parce que tu es pleine de qualités qui font de toi ma petite sœur et que j'adore. Je te le répète, je t'aime telle que tu es. Et je ne te voudrais différente pour rien au monde.

Les mots d'Elsa touchèrent Anna en plein cœur, lui réchauffant l'âme comme des milliers de câlins. Elle sentit tout son être se nourrir d'un profond amour. D'un profond amour sincère, chaleureux et poignant.

Tandis qu'une larme descendait lentement sur sa joue droite et qu'elle fût déconcentrée à l'essuyer, elle sentit les mains fraîches mais bienveillantes d'Elsa la serrer dans son dos. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir l'enlacement qui l'attendait et enroula, machinalement mais avec plaisir, les bras autour de son aînée.

Le visage contre son épaule et les yeux clos, elle écouta sa respiration calme souffler doucement. La robe sillonnée de fils de glace serrée sous ses doigts, Anna consentit plus que jamais à se ressourcer dans les bras d'Elsa.

Celle qui, contrairement à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite pendant toutes ces années, n'avait jamais volontairement fermé la porte sur elle, et érigé ce mur de silence à chacune de leurs rencontres. Celle qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer, n'avait jamais cessé de croire en elle. Sa grande sœur, qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle est.

\- On y va ? Proposa tendrement Elsa en relâchant l'étreinte avant de montrer la sortie, où elles étaient supposées se rendre depuis dix minutes.

\- Ouhlà, oui, pardon, bredouilla Anna.

Tandis qu'elles avançaient d'un pas accéléré, presque en trottinant, Elsa se rappela la conversation qu'elles avaient eue à l'auberge quelques jours auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais proposé, lundi, déjà ? Un gage à chaque fois que l'une de nous deux s'excuse ?

Anna éclata de rire en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Bon, d'accord, on l'applique dès maintenant.

Elles venaient de passer le bas des marches du château et s'élançaient dans la ruelle, passant devant un stand de friandises. Elsa sourit.

\- Un chocolat offert à l'autre à chaque fois qu'une de nous deux s'excuse. Marché conclu ?

\- …Marché conclu.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus Angst que celui d'avant (il faut bien :P) mais cette conversation avait besoin d'arriver entre les deux soeurs. Le manque de confiance en elle d'Elsa est bien mis en avant dans le film, mais Anna elle-aussi a un lack de ce côté-là, et qui mieux que son aînée pour lui dire que même si elle a ce ressenti, ce n'est pas vrai et qu'elle l'aime telle qu'elle est ?**

 **Love love love, tout partout et leur relation avance. :D**

 **Vous avez chopé les références glissées dans les noms de famille des gardes ? ;)**

 **La suite mercredi prochain mes petits avotacos !**


	19. And it's like the fog has lifted

**Chapitre 19**

 **And it's like the fog has lifted**

* * *

Le hall de l'auberge était tellement empli de monde qu'il semblait prêt à craquer. Le dimanche marquant officiellement la fin du Festival des Lanternes, tous les citoyens du royaume venus de passage ainsi que les touristes des pays voisins partaient en même temps, et cela créait un véritable chaos.

La file de personnes attendant pour passer au guichet était si grande et l'attente si longue que beaucoup avaient fini par laisser leurs valises pour marquer leur position et s'assoir, épuisés par la chaleur écrasante.

\- Il fait une de ces _chaleurs_ ! S'écria Anna en revenant s'affaler sur le divan qu'Elsa et elle occupaient en attendant leur tour.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire, souffla Elsa en fixant la file de personnes pestant devant l'attente interminable.

\- Autant au début de la semaine ça allait, mais là… Je sais qu'il est midi, mais trente degrés Celsius, tu te rends compte ?!

\- Et nous ne sommes qu'à six cent kilomètres d'Arendelle, réalisa la blonde en soupirant. Imagine si nous étions allées encore plus au Sud.

Anna se redressa et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Dans ce cas, il doit faire affreusement chaud en France !

Elsa considéra un instant sa remarque.

\- Pas tant que ça, je crois, parce qu'un des dignitaires qui nous a rendu visite au couronnement était Français et il m'a assuré qu'il avait connu une ou deux fois des températures encore plus froides dans les montagnes de son pays que durant ma tempête.

\- Ah bon ? Étrange…

\- C'était une tentative d'humour de sa part, je crois. Il essayait de… Briser la glace.

Anna pouffa au calembour.

\- Tu as un quota de jeux de mots sur le froid à faire par jour, c'est ça ? Ricana-t-elle avec sarcasme, caractère d'Elsa qui avait fini par déteindre sur elle à force de la côtoyer.

La reine sourit en se tournant vers elle et secoua la tête.

Tandis qu'elle ôtait un bouton de son chemisier pour avoir plus d'air, Anna remarqua que la glace discrètement imprégnée dans la robe d'Elsa demeurait toujours intacte sur son corps.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hmm ?

\- La glace, sur toi, elle ne fond jamais ?

Elsa suivit son regard étonné et sourit à sa curiosité.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué l'autre jour, c'est parce que je l'ai sur moi. Tout comme je maintiens à basse température les habits entièrement glace que je porte, les lignes sur celle-là ne disparaissent même pas. J'ai essayé, même en plein soleil.

Anna se décala silencieusement sur le divan pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- C'est très pratique, du coup, continua Elsa. Parce qu'à la maison, je peux porter ma robe de glace sans problème et sans risquer qu'elle ne fonde.

Anna s'approcha encore d'un cran, profitant qu'Elsa soit concentrée à inspecter son vêtement, pour se déplacer à chaque seconde de quelques centimètres.

\- Au moins, je n'ai jamais trop chaud, vu que ça me permet de me rafraîch—

Elle venait de relever la tête et se retrouva presque nez à nez avec sa cadette qui arborait un énorme sourire idiot.

\- …N'y pense même pas.

Mais la rouquine avait écarté les bras et se penchait déjà sur elle.

\- Anna, je t'interdis de…!

Affalée de tout son poids sur sa sœur, Anna poussa un long soupir de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur naturelle du corps d'Elsa se propager sur sa peau.

\- Ahhhh, ça fait _tellement_ du _bien_ !

L'aînée grogna.

\- Calme-toi, c'est louche.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est génial. J'ai l'impression de faire un câlin à un énorme sac de glaçons.

\- Super. Merci du compliment.

Anna s'écarta et leva brusquement la tête vers son visage.

\- Je ne disais pas ça méchamment, s'excusa-t-elle, de peur qu'elle l'ait prit mal.

Elsa gloussa en voyant son visage.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- D'avoir un mètre soixante-dix de chaleur m'écrasant le bras et enroulé autour de la taille ? Non, ça va, je m'en remettrai.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Anna se reblottit de plaisir contre elle, poussant de nouveau un soupir de confort.

Une vingtaine de minutes passa, tandis que la file diminuait peu à peu avec une lenteur sidérante. Pour passer le temps, Elsa passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de sa cadette, ce qui lui rafraîchissait le crâne à son plus grand bonheur.

Soudain, Anna se redressa d'un coup sec, et Elsa sursauta en un bond.

\- Ça y est ! Je m'en souviens !

\- Bon sang, préviens la prochaine fois ! J'ai failli te geler les cheveux…

La princesse passa la main sur son crâne pour vérifier, puis poursuivit :

\- Je me souviens de ce à quoi j'avais pensé tout à l'heure. Le truc que je voulais te dire.

\- Et donc ?

\- Eh bien…

Anna se repencha vers elle.

\- Tu crois que… Continua-t-elle à voix basse. Warren et Lloyd… Ont été enlevés ?

\- Enlevés ? Tu veux dire…

\- Oui, kidnappés. Enfin, adultenappés, je ne sais pas comment on dit.

\- Ça ne se dit pas.

\- Peu importe.

\- Donc tu crois que quelqu'un les a enlevés ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchis !

Cette phrase lui sembla étrange à dire, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais donné un tel ordre à Elsa. D'habitude, c'était elle qui lui demandait de réfléchir.

\- Je ne vois pas. Qui ici pourrait s'intéresser à deux matelots d'un autre royaume ?

\- Parce qu'on est connues, dit Anna.

Sa sœur haussa un sourcil. La rouquine poursuivit.

\- Je t'explique. Jusqu'ici on se la jouait incognito, car presque personne dans ce pays n'a véritablement déjà vu nos visages. Mais depuis hier, et que nous sommes allées manger avec le Roi et la Reine de Corona, tout le royaume est au courant de qui nous sommes car on est les invitées d'honneur, non ? Je crois que dans la nuit, quand nous revenions du port ou quand nous étions encore sur les barques, des gens – pas très honnêtes donc – les ont enlevés avant qu'ils ne retournent pas dans leur chambre, afin de nous mettre en danger.

\- Nous mettre en danger ? Répéta Elsa, déconcertée.

Anna acquiesça fermement, sûre d'elle, le regard écarquillé.

\- Tu es dingue, lâcha Elsa.

\- Non, non, je te promets ! Ça tient la route !

\- J'admire ton imagination, Anna, mais non.

\- Pourquoi non ? La défia sa cadette, légèrement vexée.

\- Si on voulait nous faire du mal, ces "gens pas très honnêtes", comme tu dis, nous auraient déjà attaquées ou enlevées _nous-mêmes_.

Il y eut un blanc.

\- J'avoue, tu marques un point, grimaça Anna.

Elsa pensait avoir achevé cette conversation absurde mais Anna revint à la charge.

\- Et s'ils voulaient la jouer de manière _subtile_ ?

\- ANNA.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête. Personne n'a enlevé Warren et Lloyd. C'est stupide. Je veux dire, ta théorie est stupide.

La rouquine se mit à bouder, toujours convaincue mais contrainte de se taire. Elle se laissa retomber avec une lourdeur volontaire sur son épaule, déçue de ne pas l'avoir persuadée.

Encore de nombreuses minutes passèrent et la file diminuait toujours aussi lentement, si bien que même Elsa qui habituellement était très patiente commençait à devenir nerveuse. Elle se pencha lentement pour apercevoir le comptoir sans faire tomber Anna, afin d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi l'attente était si longue.

À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait que deux personnes à l'accueil, c'est-à-dire le fils discourtois du propriétaire et une jeune femme qu'Elsa reconnut comme étant une employée du restaurant. Mais elle ne saisit pas pourquoi elle devait faire office de remplaçante à la réception.

\- C'est étrange… Murmura Elsa.

\- Quoi donc ? Vibra la joue d'Anna contre son bras.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le propriétaire de l'hôtel n'est pas là ?

\- C'est peut-être son jour de congé, lâcha Anna, qui croyait vraiment que la vie était aussi simple.

\- Le jour du festival où les hôtels se vident de tout leur monde ?

\- Hmm, marmonna Anna en somnolant de nouveau sur son épaule.

\- Non, attends, lève-toi, il y a un truc qui cloche.

Elsa balaya du regard la salle. Parmi les clients mécontents, mais toutefois polis, elle chercha la tête familière du gérant de l'auberge, dont la calvitie était d'ordinaire repérable de loin. Mais elle en était certaine, il n'était pas ici, et elle jurerait qu'il n'était pas non plus aux étages, ou dans les autres pièces.

Soudainement, un souvenir frappa la blonde platine comme un éclair.

"Ils sont partis avec une clé chacun, très certainement." Avait dit le jeune homme. "Et seul mon père a le trousseau."

Elsa écarquilla les yeux.

\- Reste là, ordonna la reine, qui sans rien ajouter se leva brusquement du fauteuil, et Anna tomba à la renverse.

\- Hé ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais son aînée se dirigeait déjà vers le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lança Anna, mais Elsa ne perdit pas le temps de lui répondre.

Juste avant d'arriver au niveau des réceptionnistes, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas remis sa couronne. Inutile de montrer à tout le monde sa royauté, d'autant plus que le jeune homme avait appris sa leçon quelques heures auparavant.

\- Excusez-moi, demanda Elsa d'une voix la plus douce possible, mais c'était inutile car elle sentit déjà la colère du client qui attendait à côté.

\- Hé ho, vous ne voyez pas que j'attends ? Ne pourriez-vous faire la queue comme tout le monde ?

La reine ne rétorqua rien, car la seconde d'après, le fils du propriétaire se retourna avec un sourire commercial, une feuille à la main, pensant faire face à son énième client de la journée. Néanmoins il se retrouva face au regard profond d'Elsa. Son visage se décomposa immédiatement et il fut pâle comme un linge.

\- Oh, euh, bon… Bonjour, un… Un problème, V… Votre Maj—?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, l'assura-t-elle en se félicitant de l'avoir coupé juste à temps. Je me demandais simplement où était le propriétaire.

\- Mais, je… Je _suis_ le propriétaire, mentit le jeune homme en bombant le torse. Enfin, en remplacement, ajouta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

\- Où est votre père ? Murmura Elsa, qui commençait à être inquiète mais montrait un calme imperturbable.

\- Je…

Elsa s'approcha aussi près de lui que le comptoir le lui permettait, et se pencha pour parler encore plus doucement.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas rentré cette nuit et que vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ce matin, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes obligés de vous occuper de la réception seul avec cette pauvre femme dont ce n'est de toute évidence pas le métier.

Le jeune homme déglutit face à sa lucidité.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous réponde ? Je n'en sais rien.

\- Il faut absolument que vous me disiez où il avait prévu de passer la nuit et avec qui.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est peut-être, en ce moment-même, en danger de mort.

* * *

Le réceptionniste écarquilla les yeux, et le client – qui dans son impatience n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation – eut un halètement de terreur.

\- Comment ça, quelqu'un est mort ? Paniqua le client, qui malgré sa taille imposante, perdit soudainement contenance.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, marmonna Elsa, agacée, mais elle se retourna en s'efforçant de sourire.

Un marmonnement commença à se générer dans la file, tandis que la panique se propageait de seconde en seconde.

\- Tout va bien… Assura-t-elle au client.

Perplexe, Anna regarda la scène de loin en restant assise sur le divan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ? À voir la réaction des gens, quelque chose de plutôt dramatique venait de se produire.

"Boah" pensa-t-elle. "À tous les coups, elle gère la situation."

Mais brusquement, le client assez musclé à côté d'Elsa leva une main menaçante.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle bondit du fauteuil avant de s'élancer en courant entre lui et sa sœur. Finalement, l'homme ne fit que se gratter les cheveux et Elsa ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Anna venait de brutalement lui rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse après avoir dérapé sur le parquet.

\- Aïe ! S'écria Elsa, à la fois de surprise mais aussi d'une incontestable douleur, puisque Anna venait de tomber de tout son poids sur son bras.

\- Désolée, haleta-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Donc, comme je vous disais… Poursuivit Elsa dans ses explications tout en massant son bras endolori – elle lança un regard sanguinaire à Anna qui frémit d'excuse – …Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Ce n'est qu'une supposition.

\- Comment ça, une supposition ? S'inquiéta l'homme, le visage toujours perplexe. Quelqu'un est mort, oui ou non ?

\- Attends, quoi ? S'abasourdit Anna. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Elsa soupira. La file et désormais une bonne partie des personnes présentes dans le hall commençaient à murmurer d'anxiété. Anna écarquilla les yeux. Ce que sous-entendait sa sœur l'alarmait vraiment, et elle fixa son visage pour essayer de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Elsa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est quoi, cette histoire ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne t'en mêle pas, soupira de plus belle Elsa en fermant les yeux, nerveuse.

\- Excusez-moi, surgit une femme, mais quelqu'un est mort ?

Elsa voulut répliquer et Anna lui demander quelque chose mais elles furent toutes les deux coupées dans leur élan par un autre client soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda un vieil homme en la fusillant du regard à travers ses lunettes rondes. On a retrouvé un cadavre ?

\- Non, assura Elsa, qui allait craquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Quelqu'un s'est suicidé ? Demanda la femme.

\- Non.

\- Vous avez tué quelqu'un ?

\- NON !

L'aînée lança alors à Anna un regard empli d'une telle détresse que cette dernière réagit au quart de tour.

\- Bon, CALMEZ-VOUS !

La voix de la cadette se répercuta dans toute la salle avec une telle puissance qu'un silence total s'imposa immédiatement. Il y eut un instant de blanc, et Anna comprit qu'après avoir levé les bras et hurlé, elle était censée poursuivre sa phrase parce que tout le monde la regardait.

\- Personne… Personne n'est mort, d'accord ? Tout va bien. C'était… C'était juste une blague.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, dit Elsa.

\- _C'était une blague_ , insista Anna en marquant ses mots tout en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Elle lui adressa un regard qui en disait long et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne.

\- Ah, euh, oui, c'était une simple blague, désolée, mentit très mal Elsa en souriant à tous ceux qui les regardaient.

Il y eut un murmure dans la pièce, et Anna entendit derrière elle le réceptionniste lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

\- Oui, v-voilà, bredouilla-t-il, c'était juste pour rire. S-suivant, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Vous en étiez toujours à moi, rappela l'homme en tendant une nouvelle fois la main au-dessus du comptoir.

\- Ah, oui… Ricana le jeune homme, arborant de nouveau son sourire commercial.

Les clients lancèrent un dernier regard évaluateur à la blonde et chacun retourna lentement à sa place, puis les conversations reprirent.

\- Euh, un mot, s'il-te-plaît ? Gronda Anna en tirant le bras d'Elsa vers un couloir.

\- Hé !

La reine trébucha en suivant de force sa cadette qui l'entraînait le plus loin possible du hall. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans un corridor vide, et Anna s'arrêta net.

\- Non mais ÇA VA _PAS_ ?! Réprima-t-elle en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Qu—

\- Un _mort_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Elsa, qui eut l'impression de répéter cette phrase pour la centième fois. Je disais juste qu'il était _peut-être_ en danger de mort.

\- C'EST EXACTEMENT PAREIL !

La voix autoritaire de sa sœur fut tellement nouvelle pour Elsa qu'elle recula, stupéfiée. Anna vit son visage se décomposer mais poursuivit de plus belle.

\- Dire devant tout le monde qu'un type est peut-être mort, non mais franchement ?!

Elsa ne répondit rien, toujours abasourdie par son ton de semonce.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu dramatises ?

La reine fronça les sourcils.

\- Que je dramatise ? D'habitude c'est moi qui te dis ça.

\- Oui, bon, peu importe ! Répliqua Anna, balayant sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

Elsa retrouva son air abattu.

\- Tu as fichu la trouille à ces gens !

Son aînée baissa le regard.

\- Bon, on y va, tu m'énerves.

La cadette lui empoigna de nouveau le bras et la tira vers la sortie.

\- Attends. _Attends_ ! Supplia Elsa, qui trébucha encore une fois sous la force de sa sœur.

Anna se retourna si vivement et avec un regard si rageur que la blonde regretta immédiatement sa phrase.

\- Quoi…? Expira Anna, les yeux écarquillés, tractant toujours son bras derrière elle.

Elsa déglutit.

\- Fuir n'est pas la solution.

\- Après la honte que l'on vient de subir ? Je crois que si.

Anna accéléra le pas, et Elsa constata qu'elle détenait une force incroyable. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, même de tout son poids, alors que la rouquine n'utilisait qu'une seule main.

\- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, attesta Elsa. C'est ce que tu m'as appris. Fuir n'est jamais la bonne option.

Aussitôt, Anna s'arrêta d'un coup sec dans le couloir, et dans son élan, Elsa perdit l'équilibre et faillit s'affaler sur elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu peux me lâcher le bras, s'il-te-plaît ? Parce que ça fait super mal.

La princesse suivit son regard et relâcha sa poigne, et Elsa poussa un gémissement discret de soulagement. Entre le choc de son dérapage et la douleur qu'elle ressentait maintenant à l'avant-bras, elle était prête à parier qu'elle trouverait sa peau couverte d'hématomes le soir-même.

\- Comment ça ? Répéta Anna.

\- Tu m'as dit, après le grand dégel, que je n'aurais plus jamais à fuir. Que ce n'était pas ainsi que j'apprendrai à affronter mes problèmes. Alors voilà, j'ai retenu ce que tu m'as dit et j'aimerais comprendre ce qui a pu arriver aux gardes, et optionnellement, le père de ce pauvre hôtelier. En posant directement les questions.

Anna fut d'abord sincèrement touchée du fait que son aînée ait évolué grâce à elle et ressentit une certaine fierté en voyant qu'elle essayait du mieux possible de changer. Mais ensuite, elle soupira en souriant, déconcertée par son décalage.

\- Pas comme _ça_ , Elsa, pouffa-t-elle, et la blonde fut heureuse de retrouver son air attendri. Là, tu as effrayé tout le monde. Prends des gants, la prochaine fois.

\- Des gants ? Répéta Elsa, le visage brusquement figé.

Anna secoua la tête à la gravité de son lapsus.

\- Non, pardon, c'est une expression, grimaça Anna.

Elsa ignora le quiproquo et sourit.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai dramatisé. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Je suis juste de plus en plus inquiète pour Warren et Lloyd, c'est tout. Je crois que tu as raison, ils se sont peut-être faits enlevés... Et le propriétaire de l'hôtel aussi….

Anna remarqua que son tic dû au stress récidivait, car elle venait de nouveau de passer sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, ce qui ajoutait inconsciemment des flocons entre ses mèches blondes platine.

\- Hé, tout va bien. Respire, l'apaisa sa petite sœur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

La cadette ralentit son propre souffle et agita lentement la main de haut en bas pour l'inciter à freiner sa respiration. Elsa eut comme d'habitude un peu de peine, mais parvint assez vite à se calquer sur ses gestes.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, avoua Anna après s'être assurée qu'Elsa redevenait calme. Je t'ai mise cette idée en tête et maintenant on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

Elsa sourit nerveusement et croisa les bras, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- On ne pourra savoir si c'est vrai que quand on aura interrogé le réceptionniste, admit Elsa.

\- D'accord. Mais quand il n'y aura plus personne dans le hall.

\- Compris.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard et retournèrent calmement rejoindre leur place.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de la poigne ?

\- Euh, non, s'étonna Anna de la remarque. Pas que je sache.

La reine secouait de douleur son bras droit et Anna comprit.

\- Oh, pardon, je… Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai fait mal, bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Elsa.

Mais elle admira tout de même la force herculéenne de sa cadette.

* * *

\- Vous n'avez vraiment rien trouvé ? S'inquiéta la Reine de Corona en voyant la mine dépitée d'Anna lorsque les deux sœurs les rejoignirent pour manger avec eux le soir-même.

\- Non, rien du tout, soupira Anna en grimaçant. Le fils du propriétaire de l'hôtel n'en sait pas plus.

Elle observa quelques mètres plus loin Elsa discuter avec le roi, qui avait troqué sa bonhomie habituelle pour un visage pâle d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis navrée pour vous, s'attrista la mère de Raiponce. C'est une situation angoissante.

\- En effet, admit Anna, et elle eut une pensée à Elsa à ce mot, car elle était l'allégorie-même de l'angoisse.

Ils s'installèrent à table, accompagnés de Flynn et Raiponce.

\- Et dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous voir plus souvent, se déçut la Reine de Corona. Avec mon mari, nous sommes très occupés maintenant que le festival est fini. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions faire de plus pour vous aider.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura la rouquine, peinée par la compassion de la reine.

Elle vit dans le regard de la souveraine la même empathie que chez Raiponce, surtout qu'elles partageaient la même couleur d'iris.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont revenir. Ou nous allons les retrouver, je ne sais pas, l'un ou l'autre, bredouilla alors Anna. Mais ce n'est pas si inquiétant. Passons plutôt à un autre sujet…

Anna dériva la conversation, sa personnalité enjouée ne pouvant se résoudre à ne parler que de la disparition de Warren et Lloyd. Le repas se déroula avec sympathie, chacun ayant trouvé de quoi parler sans évoquer l'absence des marins.

Lorsque vint le moment des desserts, la Reine de Corona profita des différents dialogues séparés pour se tourner vers son homologue et la prendre en aparté. Elsa, qui venait de finir une profiterole au chocolat, comprit juste à son regard que la conversation serait sérieuse, de souveraine à souveraine.

\- Elsa, si tu le souhaites, je peux vous prêter un navire avec tout un équipage. Il vous ramènerait à Arendelle en toute sécurité.

La blonde sourit à cette proposition.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, merci infiniment, mais je préfère attendre. Warren Stern et Lloyd Fowl sont deux citoyens de mon royaume, je ne peux me résoudre à les abandonner, ou à les laisser derrière.

La mère de Raiponce sourit, à la fois émue par tant de sagesse de la part d'Elsa, et impressionnée par la sérénité d'une si jeune souveraine dans ses décisions royales. Elle sut dès cet instant qu'Elsa règnerait sur Arendelle avec un talent naturel et ce pour de nombreuses années. Son côté féministe en fut fier.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Je comprends, il s'agit d'une réaction normale.

Elsa eut un demi-sourire, et se resservit sur le plateau que Flynn lui tendait.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous pouvons faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir, appuya la reine en échangeant un regard avec le roi, qui acquiesça à son tour, et Raiponce et Flynn étaient suffisamment près pour confirmer aussi.

\- Merci. Merci à tous, vraiment, rougit Elsa. Mais je vais mener l'enquête de mon côté, ça ira. Ne vous en faites pas.

Ils ne répliquèrent rien et continuèrent de manger en silence, impressionnés par sa modestie, qui méritait d'être récompensée.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Un long chapitre pour le début d'une longue aventure !**

 **Avec les 2 gardes disparus, elles ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises… (Oui je sais mettre du suspens)**

 **Je me suis bien amusée sur ce chapitre (la scène du canapé dans le hall, le moment où Anna dérape, où Elsa dramatise…) et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie aussi de quelques références (la température dans les Alpes (Haute-Savoie REPRESENTE !), le dialogue timbré de l'adultenapping…)**

 **Il y aura autant de fun dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)**


	20. West wing

**Chapitre 20**

 **West wing**

* * *

Par solidarité le lendemain, mais aussi par inquiétude, le Roi et la Reine de Corona avaient décidé, avec le soutien de Flynn et de Raiponce, d'inviter les deux Arendelloises à venir séjourner dans la chambre d'amis du château.

Elsa, très embarrassée au premier abord, avait insisté pour refuser ; et Anna, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'une telle démarche, la joignait dans ce mouvement. Mais la blonde platine avait fini par admettre que, même si elles avaient amené beaucoup d'argent, leurs économies en devises locales se trouvaient bientôt à sec et elles se seraient retrouvées à dormir dans la rue quelques jours plus tard.

Raiponce afficha un gigantesque sourire de ravissement lorsqu'Elsa revint du salon en acceptant, après en avoir débattu en privé avec Anna.

\- Vous pourrez rester autant de temps que vous le voudrez ! S'excita la princesse, qui avait rarement des invités.

\- Oh, non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas la peine, bredouilla Elsa. C'est juste le temps de récupérer Warren et Lloyd, c'est tout. Nous rentrerons aussitôt que j'aurai retrouvé les deux gardes.

Flynn remarqua à son ton que la disparition des marins était véritablement devenue une obsession pour Elsa et qu'elle s'était engagée à les retrouver coûte que coûte et le plus vite possible. L'aînée n'employait d'ailleurs même plus le "nous" pour désigner Anna et elle, mais s'investissait personnellement dans cette tâche. Warren et Lloyd étaient d'Arendelle, après tout.

La reine tenait à la santé de ses citoyens.

\- Nous allons vous montrer la chambre dans ce cas, sourit-il, ravi aussi, en leur indiquant de les suivre.

\- Je vais demander au personnel d'y emmener vos bagages, annonça la Reine de Corona.

Le roi l'accompagna par courtoisie et ils laissèrent les quatre jeunes gens se diriger vers l'aile Ouest.

\- C'est tout au bout de ce long couloir, mais on peut traverser les jardins pour y aller plus rapidement, informa Raiponce tandis qu'ils marchaient. C'est un raccourci que j'emprunte tout le temps.

Anna observa, admirative, les jardins intérieurs du château. Sans cesse imbibés d'un soleil radieux durant l'été qui passait, les plantes, arbustes et fleurs radiaient de magnifiques couleurs. Soigneusement disposées en rangs, la présentation de ces dernières formait de grands dessins au sol, et les buissons les accompagnants étaient joliment taillés.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment superbe, souffla Elsa, produisant alors la remarque à la place de sa cadette.

\- Merci, sourit la brunette, radieuse. J'adore venir ici pour dessiner. C'est un vrai lieu d'inspiration.

\- Tu… Tu dessines ? S'étonna Elsa.

\- Oui, fit la princesse en tournant la tête vers elle. Et je peins, aussi.

Elle avait entendu dans la voix d'Elsa que la nouvelle la charmait. Elle aussi aimait particulièrement l'art, notamment le dessin, même si elle dessinait à un tout autre niveau. C'est-à-dire en trois dimensions, grâce à sa magie.

\- J'adore dessiner aussi ! S'exclama la blonde, heureuse comme tout.

\- C'est vrai ?

Raiponce eut à son tour le visage illuminé.

\- Bon, après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas, avoua-t-elle, vu la beauté des détails en glace que tu as créés sur votre château au moment où nous partions ! Et puis, ta robe aussi. Celle que tu portais alors était absolument splendide.

\- Oh, merci, rougit Elsa avec un sourire modeste. Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Ton sens de la précision est admirable, je t'assure ! Même le corset que tu portes aujourd'hui a des motifs remarquables.

Le cœur d'Anna manqua une pulsation.

\- Comment sais-tu que son corset a des parties en glace ? S'étonna la rouquine.

Elles avaient fait de leur mieux au cours du séjour pour cacher la magie d'Elsa. Son aînée ne se créait pas de robe entièrement en glace mais accentuait juste ces vêtements de touches diverses, et elle-même s'efforçait de ne jamais prononcer les mots "ta magie" lorsqu'elles étaient en public. Anna haussa donc un sourcil à l'adresse de Raiponce, qui gloussa.

\- Je sais observer, c'est tout. Ça se voit que les deux boucles du haut et les trois traits du bas ne sont pas naturels. Je veux dire, en observant bien, on constate qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un fil de tissu classique. C'est plus brillant que n'importe quelle couture.

Anna en fut bouche bée, impressionnée par son œil expert. Flynn ricana intérieurement à son expression. La rouquine tourna la tête vers Elsa, persuadée qu'elle serait vexée par la remarque de la princesse de Corona, mais au total contraire, la blonde souriait et éclata de rire.

\- Alors tu as remarqué ! Lança-t-elle, épatée. Bien vu. Je trouve cela plus joli lorsque les motifs sur mes corsets ressortent visuellement… Je laisse souvent tomber le réalisme quand j'accentue mes habits d'un peu de glace.

\- Tu as raison, c'est bien plus beau comme ça, avoua Raiponce. C'est un admirable usage de ta magie.

Elsa élargit son sourire.

\- Ce que Punzie ne vous a pas dit, c'est que c'est elle qui a dessiné et cousu sa robe de mariage, expliqua Flynn.

\- Oooh, sourit Anna, admirative. Voilà pourquoi tu pouvais en être aussi fière, l'autre jour !

Raiponce acquiesça, tandis qu'ils passaient devant un parterre de fleurs blanches au pollen doré.

\- Donc tu dessines, tu peins et tu couds ? Résuma Elsa.

\- Eh oui ! Nous avons cela en commun.

\- Sauf que pour moi, la magie facilite ces trois choses, pouffa la blonde.

\- C'est vrai.

Anna sourit avec tendresse en voyant la joie sur le visage de sa grande sœur.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvées, toutes les deux !

Elles tournèrent la tête vers la rouquine et sourirent, partageant son avis.

\- C'est marrant, j'aurais plus dit cela de toi et Raiponce, nota Flynn. Vous avez vraiment le même caractère.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent d'une même voix Anna et Raiponce.

\- _Oh que oui_ , affirmèrent Elsa et Flynn simultanément.

Ils s'observèrent tous les quatre le temps d'un silence, puis éclatèrent de rire à leurs synchronisations.

Soudain, Elsa sursauta et passa un bras devant sa sœur.

\- Anna, attention !

La rouquine recula, cherchant le danger.

\- Il y a des abeilles partout, notifia Elsa. Fais attention de ne pas te faire piquer.

\- Ah oui, merci.

Flynn haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es allergique ?

\- Oh, non, pas du tout, mais on a la trouille des abeilles. J'ai vraiment peur de me faire piquer un jour.

Les deux sœurs esquivèrent le nuage d'abeilles agroupées au-dessus des fleurs et continuèrent de suivre le chemin. Raiponce sourit d'un air particulier.

\- Anna, tu t'es déjà fait attaquer par une abeille ?

\- Hein ? Euh, je ne crois pas, non.

\- On essaie le plus possible de ne pas les déranger pour qu'elles ne nous agressent pas, expliqua Elsa.

Raiponce gloussa au choix de son vocabulaire.

\- Vous n'avez jamais remarqué, toutes les deux, qu'aucune abeille ne vous a _jamais_ attaqué ?

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard, et soudainement, Raiponce s'arrêta. Sans même se concerter, Flynn s'arrêta aussitôt aussi, avec le même air particulier sur le visage. Visiblement, il savait où Raiponce voulait en venir.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, on ne sait jamais fait piquer par une abeille de toute notre vie, remarqua Elsa.

\- Et les dieux savent à quel point on passait notre vie dans le jardin étant petites, se souvint Anna.

Elsa approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Sans parler de toutes les fois où tu es allée te promener ces dernières années dans des endroits bourrés de pollen…

Elles se regardèrent, stupéfaites, constatant que les statistiques les auraient forcées à subir une piqûre d'abeille, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait, elles arboraient une expression perdue. En revanche, les deux époux les fixaient toujours avec le même sourire narquois.

\- Hé, pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça, vous deux ?

Raiponce consentit enfin à expliquer.

\- Elsa, tu veux bien me donner ta main ?

\- Je croyais que tu étais déjà mariée ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Ta main, s'il-te-plaît, ricana la brunette. Je vais te montrer quelque chose.

La reine lui tendit, Raiponce lui prit le poignet, et sans un mot de plus, elle dirigea sa main tout droit dans un groupe d'abeilles.

\- Hé ! Lança Elsa.

\- HÉ, HÉ ! Cria Anna, alarmée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle paniqua et se rua sur Raiponce pour lui faire lâcher le bras de sa sœur, mais à sa surprise, ce fut Elsa elle-même qui la stoppa dans sa course.

\- Anna… Regarde…

La rouquine ne comprit pas pourquoi les trois autres observaient, l'air attentif, la main d'Elsa, et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui arrivait, elle en eut le souffle coupé.

La main gauche d'Elsa n'était couverte d'absolument aucune abeille. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un petit essaim mais aucune d'entre elles ne se trouvait sur sa peau, ou tournoyait autour, ou cherchait à comprendre pourquoi la main de la reine les dérangeait.

Au contraire, et les deux sœurs écarquillaient de plus en plus les yeux en l'observant, les abeilles évitaient sa main. De manière aberrante, un grand vide se créait autour d'elle, comme si les insectes cherchaient à tout prix à ne pas entrer en contact avec la main. Plusieurs abeilles remontaient des fleurs au-dessus desquelles étaient placés les quatre jeunes gens, mais chacune contournait soigneusement de plusieurs centimètres le bras d'Elsa.

Stupéfaite, la blonde tournait la tête vers Anna avec un sourire béat, mais la cadette, toute aussi éberluée qu'elle, ne pouvait ajouter un mot. Pour tester le phénomène, Elsa osa même déplacer, prudemment toutefois, ses mains dans plusieurs directions.

À chaque fois, l'évitement se produisait. La nuée d'insectes se séparait et un espace de vide se créait autour de la main, dessinant comme un gant imaginaire très épais. Anna voulut essayer mais hésita un moment, et sa main tremblait en approchant les abeilles bourdonnantes, mais sa sœur l'entraîna d'un geste délicat pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

L'évènement ne rata pas et il se produisit exactement la même chose avec la cadette. Désormais, l'espace contourné par les abeilles étant large d'une vingtaine de centimètres, l'effet était indéniable : les abeilles se forçaient à ne pas les toucher ni les piquer.

Raiponce sourit.

\- Les abeilles ont la faculté génétique de reconnaître la royauté, expliqua-t-elle.

Anna et Elsa relevèrent brusquement la tête d'un même geste.

\- Attends… Quoi ? S'étonna la rouquine.

Elsa écarquillait les yeux, néanmoins son visage rayonnait en apprenant ce fait naturel extraordinaire.

\- C'est stupéfiant, souffla-t-elle. Je ne le savais pas.

\- Moi non plus jusqu'à peu de temps, avoua Raiponce. C'est Eugène qui me l'a appris.

Toutes les trois tournèrent la tête vers le prince.

\- On m'avait raconté cela étant petit, à l'orphelinat, relata le jeune homme. Les plus grands nous racontaient cette anecdote pour qu'on croie que nous étions des fils ou filles héritiers de royaumes lointains qui n'ont qu'à attendre qu'on vienne les chercher…

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- Je n'y croyais pas, bien entendu… Enfin, en soit, je croyais à beaucoup d'histoires, mais pas celle-ci, sourit Flynn. Mais les abeilles ont réellement ce don. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre d'enfants qui sont revenus le lendemain en pleurant après être allés secouer des nids d'insectes, ricana-t-il.

Anna gloussa.

\- Et toi, alors ? Ça doit marcher aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa main pour tester, mais il se décala vivement.

\- Wow ! Minute ma jolie ! Moi, ça ne marche pas. Je n'ai pas de sang royal.

\- Ah.

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- Eugène m'a fait remarquer ça lors de notre voyage de noces, poursuivit Raiponce.

Flynn sourit au souvenir, avec un petit soupir toutefois.

\- Elle a passé une heure entière à courir dans un champ en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens comme une démente. J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire.

\- J'imagine bien la scène, gloussa Elsa, qui visualisait Anna faire exactement pareil.

\- Je voulais juste essayer, se justifia Raiponce, non sans rire. Et effectivement, ça marche !

Elle aligna sa main à celles des deux Arendelloises et les abeilles produisirent le même spectacle.

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, sourit Anna.

Flynn continua d'avancer.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui oui, pardon, c'était simplement pour leur montrer, s'excusa précipitamment sa femme, et elle leur indiqua de les suivre.

Ils finirent de traverser le jardin et arrivèrent sous les arcades du bâtiment annexe, entrant dans l'aile Ouest du château. Elsa jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux plantes qu'elle trouvait magnifiques, et surprit Anna toujours en train de flâner près des fleurs plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- Hé, Anna, tu viens ?

La rouquine, le visage barré d'un immense sourire, s'arrêta brusquement de jouer avec les abeilles et releva la tête à son nom.

\- Ah, oui, pardon, j'arrive !

Une fois arrivés devant la chambre, Flynn actionna la clé dans la serrure puis poussa la porte.

\- Il y a une salle d'eau adjointe à la pièce. Oh, mince, remarqua le prince en entrant dans la chambre et observant autour de lui. J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit double… J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas.

\- Oh, euh…

Elsa et Anna échangèrent un regard, d'abord embarrassées, mais très vite, chacune vit quelque chose au fond des yeux de l'autre qui lui indiqua que ce n'était pas dérangeant.

Cette situation leur rappelait les nuits de leur enfance où Anna faisait des cauchemars et venait dormir dans le lit d'Elsa, ou les fois où elles venaient dormir l'une dans la chambre de l'autre par simple plaisir. Et cette occasion était toujours volontiers souhaitée de nouveau, que ce soit à Arendelle ou ailleurs.

\- Je pense qu'on va s'y faire sans problème, assura Elsa, qui sourit de complicité en biais à sa sœur.

\- Oui, ça ira, sourit Anna.

\- Parfait, soupira Flynn, visiblement soulagé.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux sœurs étaient conviées à rejoindre le prince et la princesse dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Cela gênait énormément Elsa, qui triturait sa natte en faisant les cent pas dans leur chambre. Elle se sentait désolée d'importuner à ce point le royaume, le personnel du château, Raiponce, Flynn et le roi et la reine. Elles étaient tout de même des invitées imprévues.

\- Tu ne les importune pas, voyons ! Lança Anna de l'autre côté du paravent devant elle, car Elsa lui faisait part de ses pensées tandis que la princesse se changeait.

\- J'ai quand même ce ressenti. Je te signale qu'on dort _gratuitement_ ici. Ils sont vraiment aimables de nous accueillir alors qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu…

\- Elsa, c'est normal, assura Anna, toujours la voix masquée par le paravent. C'est ce qu'on appelle recevoir dignement des gens. Tous les châteaux ont des chambres d'amis, tu es bien la première à savoir ça.

Elsa ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à marcher en cercles avec angoisse tout en passant la pointe de sa natte entre ses doigts. Anna interpréta le bruit de pas sur le sol de marbre comme une agitation qui n'en finissait pas. Elle sourit dans l'ombre en saisissant son anxiété.

\- Et puis tu as cette impression aussi parce que tu es Elsa d'Arendelle.

La reine s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? S'irrita-t-elle en se retournant.

La tête d'Anna dépassa, souriante, d'un côté du paravent.

\- Ça signifie qu'étant quelqu'un de toujours organisée et qui stresse au moindre détail imprévu, là tout de suite tu es en train de paniquer à leur place.

\- Mmpff, grommela Elsa en faisant volte-face, et Anna sourit d'autant plus car c'était la preuve qu'elle avait raison.

La blonde reprit ses allées et venues entre la porte de la chambre et le paravent.

\- Pense à autre chose ! Conseilla Anna, revenue derrière le panneau. Ne t'en fais pas pour la famille de Raiponce et le personnel, ils gèrent très bien la situation. Arrête de te sentir gênée.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me gêne, appuya Elsa, se tournant vers elle les bras croisés. Tu as déjà entendu parler du mot "ponctualité" ? Si tu pouvais te _dépêcher_ …

\- Oui, roh, ça va !

Un servant avait frappé à la porte une heure plus tôt afin de les prévenir que le petit-déjeuner allait être servi. Elsa, bien entendu, était alors déjà debout.

Elle ne faisait plus d'insomnies, le problème n'était pas là, mais elle n'avait pas osé dormir au-delà de six heures du matin. Elle se sentait mal de se savoir sous les draps alors que Raiponce ou Flynn étaient peut-être déjà réveillés. Anna, en revanche, et malgré les nombreux empressements de son aînée, était levée depuis à peine dix minutes.

\- Le lit était _teeeellement_ confortable, tu n'as pas idée !

\- Si, j'ai idée, je te rappelle que j'ai dormi dans le même.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ricana Anna.

Trop épuisées par leurs recherches des gardes, elles s'étaient endormies comme des masses sans réellement se rendre compte qu'elles dormaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans le même lit.

\- Dé-pê-che-toi, supplia Elsa. On va finir par être en retard.

\- Oh, ça va, y'a pas le feu au lac !

Elsa haussa un sourcil interloqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?

La tête d'Anna réapparut dépassant du paravent.

\- Un diplomate Suisse me l'a apprise lors de ton couronnement.

\- …Fascinant.

Chaque évocation de la soirée traumatisante de son couronnement la crispait un peu, ainsi ignora-t-elle vite l'expression insolite.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? Soupira Elsa.

Le vêtement qu'Anna balança sur le rebord du paravent répondit à sa question.

\- On y va !

\- Enfin ! Lâcha Elsa, mais elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'Anna la rejoignit vêtue de la robe jaune pissenlit qu'elle avait achetée la veille.

Un rayon de lumière matinal vint caresser la matière lorsqu'Anna passa devant la fenêtre et la princesse luit un instant sous ses yeux. La robe suivait si précisément sa morphologie qu'on l'aurait crue taillée sur mesure. Et puis, indéniablement, le jaune faisait partie des couleurs qui soulignaient le mieux sa personnalité.

\- Cette robe te va vraiment bien, sourit Elsa, attendrie par sa beauté.

\- Merci, sourit Anna d'un air radieux au compliment. J'adore la tienne aussi.

Elsa baissa les yeux sur sa propre tenue. Elle portait également une robe légère compte tenu de la chaleur qui régnait sur Corona. D'un brun senois, la tunique était accentuée de lignes de glace, qu'elle avait dessinées partant du col et descendant en spirales symétriques contournant son torse jusqu'à ses hanches. Au niveau de son buste, au centre, s'inscrivaient à la verticale les contours d'un crocus et ceux d'un soleil.

\- Ah, merci, dit Elsa en triturant ses mains.

Le sourire d'Anna s'élargit. Elle suivit le geste de sa sœur qui lui ouvrait la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avant de partir.

\- Attends, mais… _Je rêve où tu as_ _fait le lit_ ?

Elsa soupira.

\- Nan mais Elsa, tu es sérieuse ?!

\- Bouge !

La blonde tira de force sa cadette vers l'extérieur et elles s'élancèrent dans le couloir.

\- Tu es au courant qu'il y a certainement des servants pour ça ? S'éberlua Anna. Il faut vraiment qu'on soigne ton perfectionnisme.

\- Je ne savais juste pas quoi faire pour passer le temps en attendant que tu te changes, rouspéta Elsa. Avance.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Oui, l'aile de la chambre est cooommmme par hasaaaard l'aile Ouest, qui est une référence à La Belle et La Bête (of course). D'ailleurs, dans la fic, vous noterez aussi que les appartements d'Elsa au château d'Arendelle sont aussi dans la partie Ouest.**

 **Ça par contre c'est une autre référence : la voix originale d'Elsa est Idina Menzel, qui a incarné pendant plus de 7 ans à Broadway la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest dans « Wicked ».**

 **Je suis ultra fan tant de l'actrice que ce musical, et c'est un clin d'oeil à « So if you care to find me, look to the western sky » ! ;) »**


	21. The tear heals

**Chapitre 21**

 **The tear heals**

* * *

\- Eh bien alors, on a du mal à se réveiller ? Plaisanta Flynn en voyant entrer Anna suivit de son aînée dans la pièce.

\- Je… Euhm… Balbutia Anna, mal à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien, je disais ça pour rire, assura le prince lorsqu'il vit que sa remarque touchait un peu trop au but.

\- Bonjour, sourit Elsa en arrivant à son niveau.

\- Bonjour, vous deux ! Salua Raiponce d'un air jovial en arrivant par une porte menant à une salle qu'Anna n'avait jamais vue.

\- Oh, bonjour. Tu as l'air en forme, nota Anna.

\- Raiponce est extrêmement matinale, sourit douloureusement Flynn, qui se massa les tempes. Un vrai rayon de soleil.

Elsa perçut l'ironie et grimaça. Raiponce ignora sa pique.

\- Comme il n'y a que nous, on ne mange pas dans cette salle ce matin, mais à côté. Suivez-moi !

Les trois altesses royales lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce deux fois plus petite, toutefois toujours grande, qui donnait directement sur les cuisines. Au centre, une table avec quatre couverts et plusieurs plats les attendaient.

Ils s'assirent suivant toute logique, c'est-à-dire Elsa et Anna d'un côté et Flynn et Raiponce de l'autre. Ils commencèrent à manger, souriants, et la rouquine fut ravie de reconnaître sur la table ses mets préférés des matinées à l'auberge. Elle se lança dans une conversation avec Flynn sur le confort incroyable de leur lit, et Elsa remerciait en parallèle Raiponce pour leur accueil.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal, insista la princesse. C'est naturel pour nous de vous inviter, vous n'alliez pas dormir dans la rue le temps que le problème soit réglé.

Anna poussa une exclamation fière.

\- Ha ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

\- Mmh, murmura simplement Elsa.

\- Dit quoi ? s'étonna Raiponce.

\- Rien, rien, assura Elsa en coupant dans son élan la cadette par un geste de la main.

Anna se contenta de sourire en avalant une autre bouchée de brioche.

\- Au fait, c'était vraiment chouette votre anecdote sur les abeilles, hier !

\- Sympa, hein ? Sourit Flynn.

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est que je n'aurai plus peur des abeilles désormais.

\- Oui, enfin, ne vas pas te fourrer tête la première dans une ruche non plus, marmonna Elsa, qui savait sa sœur capable de bêtises pareilles.

Les deux époux ricanèrent.

\- Même si tu arrivais à suffisamment les embêter pour te faire piquer, ne t'inquiète pas, je te soignerais avec ma magie, assura Raiponce en clignant de l'œil.

Les autres sourirent et continuèrent à manger, mais Anna ne parvenait pas à se reconcentrer sur son assiette après cette phrase. Toujours fascinée que quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur possède et maîtrise la magie, le désir frémissant de la princesse à en savoir plus sur Raiponce se lisait sur son visage. Maintenant qu'elles étaient restées à Corona, elle pouvait enfin poser la question qui la taraudait.

\- Au fait, comment est-ce que ton pouvoir fonctionne ? Interrogea Anna.

La brunette leva la tête vers elle, et sourit avec tendresse. Mais bien vite, son visage s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle visualisa la longueur qu'allait prendre son explication.

\- Oh, euh... À vrai dire, c'est un peu compliqué, grimaça Raiponce. J'ai peur que cela prenne du temps...

Anna haussa un sourcil plaisanté.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai passé une journée entière à écouter Elsa me raconter en détails comment sa magie marche. Prends tout ton temps.

Raiponce gloussa.

\- Oui, enfin, je disais ça comme ça, je ne pense pas que je prenne la journée à vous expliquer non plus ! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Ah, mais, la seule raison pour laquelle Elsa a mis autant de temps, c'est parce qu'elle s'endormait sans arrêt.

Flynn eut une expression amusée.

\- Comment ça ?

Elsa voulut se défendre pour ne pas être ridiculisée, mais sa bavarde de sœur enchaîna trop vite.

\- On était sur un sofa du salon, tranquillement assises pour qu'elle me raconte, et elle n'arrêtait pas de fermer les yeux, c'était assez pénible.

\- Oui, bon, ce n'est pas important... Insista Elsa en balayant l'air.

Elle voulait surtout qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

\- Si, c'était pénible, car pour moi, c'était intéressant que tu m'expliques, poursuivit Anna. Mais tu étais trop épuisée pour faire deux phrases de suite sans t'assoupir.

Elsa roula les yeux au ciel tandis que les époux riaient discrètement.

\- En même temps, j'avais vécu une journée un peu fatigante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Anna continua de sourire au plaisir de se moquer, mais brusquement, son visage se figea car elle avait raison.

En moins d'une journée, Elsa s'était réveillée enchaînée et enfermée dans un donjon, les mains piégées dans des menottes sur-mesure qu'Hans avait fait faire au cas où, ce qui, pensa Anna, n'était certainement pas le plus réjouissant des réveils. Heureusement, elle était parvenue à s'échapper et à s'enfuir à grands efforts de magie.

Néanmoins ce n'était que le début : une fois hors de la cellule, elle avait dû faire face à sa propre tempête de glace, qui représentait son angoisse à son paroxysme, et s'était retrouvée ensuite face à face avec Hans, qui lui avait déchiré le cœur en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait tué Anna. C'est donc effondrée et en sanglots que celle-ci retrouva son aînée écroulée sur le sol, couverte de l'ombre menaçante de l'épée de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui trancher la tête.

Instinctivement, Anna s'était donc jetée entre lui et elle pour la sauver, tout en se changeant en glace. Ainsi, cerise sur le gâteau, et ce avant même que sonne midi, Elsa avait rouvert les yeux sur le corps d'Anna, sans vie, gelé par sa faute. On pouvait donc dire, effectivement, et c'était un euphémisme, que la reine n'avait pas passé une journée des plus joyeuses.

Le visage de la rouquine s'assombrit alors brutalement, et elle ne souriait plus du tout.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, Elsa. Pardon. J'avais oublié.

Elsa fixait toujours le mur et déglutit pour empêcher sa gorge nouée de lâcher un possible sanglot. Elle tourna néanmoins vite les yeux et pardonna sa sœur d'un simple coup d'œil. Honteuse, celle-ci baissa le regard et rougit.

Raiponce et Flynn se regardèrent un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'ambiance amusante avait tout à coup été plombée. Un ange passa et Elsa finit par sourire.

\- Donc, Raiponce ? Comment fonctionne ton pouvoir ?

La princesse se reprit, voyant qu'Anna relevait la tête à cette question, et débuta avec enthousiasme son récit.

\- En fait, il s'active d'une certaine manière... Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est une histoire de pleurs, ajouta Flynn.

Les deux Arendelloises haussèrent des sourcils synchronisés.

\- Euh... Quoi ? Bredouilla Anna.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! S'empressa de corriger Raiponce avec de grands gestes des mains. Enfin... pas _que_ ça, sourit-elle avec suspens.

Elsa se pencha vers elle, toute ouïe. Elle remarqua qu'Anna portait la même attention.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de larmes. Je peux guérir toutes les blessures, mais seulement en versant une larme sur celles-ci après avoir chanté l'incantation.

\- "Une larme" ? Répéta Anna.

\- "Chanté" ? Fit Elsa à son tour.

Les deux sœurs, en plus de leur incompréhension générale, s'étonnèrent de la réaction de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités.

\- Oui, euh...

Raiponce ne sut pas à quelle question répondre en premier.

\- Depuis que ses cheveux ont été coupés, ses larmes sont la source de son pouvoir, aida Flynn avec un sourire.

\- Oui, voilà ! S'exclama sa femme en le remerciant d'un geste.

Mais en se tournant vers les sœurs, elle vit que la phrase de Flynn les avaient encore plus perdues.

\- Tes cheveux ? Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? S'éberlua Elsa.

\- Eh bien, j'étais blonde, à la base.

Elsa et Anna froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension. L'aînée ouvrit la bouche, et Raiponce s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse une remarque sur cette incohérence, mais elle était en fait une étape plus loin.

\- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tes cheveux étaient la source de ton pouvoir ?

\- Oui ! Enfin... Non. À la base il vient d'une fleur...

Elsa resta bouche bée, tandis que Anna gardait plutôt une expression de réflexion.

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien, souffla Elsa, déclarant forfait.

Les deux époux échangèrent un rire, bien conscients de la complexité de sa magie.

\- Imagine ce que ça a été quand j'ai dû l'expliquer à mes parents, soupira Raiponce.

Elsa grimaça par compréhension. Le silence émanant d'Anna, cependant, signifiait probablement qu'elle était d'autant plus perdue, Elsa connaissant mieux que quiconque sa simplicité d'esprit occasionnelle. Mais à la grande surprise des trois autres, Anna avait toujours cette même moue réflexive qu'elle affichait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Donnnnc...

Elsa fronça un sourcil, redoutant le pire.

\- Du coup, si tu coupes des oignons, tu peux remplir des fioles et les distribuer comme remèdes ?

Il y eut un énorme blanc, tombant net avec le poids d'une enclume. La blonde platine dévisagea sa sœur avec des yeux ronds.

\- Anna... Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Quoi ? Fit la cadette en se tournant vers elle, innocente.

Elsa réalisa à son expression qu'Anna n'avait pas du tout prononcé cette phrase pour les faire rire. La rouquine venait vraiment d'avoir cette idée, si culottée soit sa phrase. L'aînée ravala donc son sarcasme, impressionnée par le génie de sa sœur.

\- Je... Murmura Flynn, éberlué également.

\- J'avoue que je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, souffla Raiponce.

Anna arbora un sourire fier, voyant qu'elle avait fait bonne impression. Flynn eut un pouffement nerveux.

\- C'est soit du génie pur, soit une idée folle, déclara-t-il. Peut-être même les deux.

Raiponce était bouche bée par sa remarque. Elle n'aurait également jamais pensé que soit une princesse de dix-huit ans qui lui donne cette idée farfelue en premier.

\- Oh mes dieux, Anna… Murmura Elsa en ricanant doucement. Je t'adore.

Elle secoua la tête les yeux clos, mi impressionnée, mi moqueuse de l'originalité de sa sœur.

Son caractère ne cessait de l'étonner. Elsa avait beau l'avoir suivie du regard de loin pendant treize ans, croisée dans les couloirs, et vu grandir par intermittences, elle fut sidérée de son toupet. Et aussi un peu émue de voir que c'était ce vers quoi sa cadette avait mûri : un génie involontaire.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa cadette et son sourire s'élargit, gloussant. Anna ne le manqua pas et ses joues se gonflèrent en souriant à son tour.

\- Et toi, Elsa ?

La blonde sursauta à son nom.

\- Euh, oui, moi ?

\- Comment fonctionnent tes pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, d'où viennent-ils… Puisque, hum… On sait déjà tous ce qui les déclenche et de quelle manière ils se manifestent.

Elsa grimaça en comprenant ce qu'elle devait omettre dans son récit.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons jamais su… Selon mes parents, j'aurais eu mes pouvoirs depuis ma naissance, tout comme toi. Mais… Ils n'ont eux-mêmes jamais compris d'où ça venait exactement.

Ses auditeurs acquiescèrent, même Anna, par soutien.

\- Tu sais que tes pouvoirs viennent d'une fleur magique connue dans le folklore de votre pays, mais pour les miens, il n'y a rien. Pas même une seule légende.

\- Pas même un… Flocon ou quelque chose du genre ? Tenta Flynn.

\- Non, rien. Rien du tout, trancha Elsa.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout dire cela, car si elle avait un objectif dans sa vie, autre que protéger Anna plus que tout au monde et de s'occuper de son royaume, c'était de découvrir la source réelle de ses pouvoirs.

\- Et Anna, tu as une théorie ? Demanda Flynn en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, ne comptez pas sur moi, je pourrai encore moins vous aider. J'ai tout oublié des premiers moments où j'ai vu Elsa utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Raiponce haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'Elsa se mordait les lèvres en détournant les yeux.

\- On m'a effacé la mémoire, dit Anna.

Les autres échangèrent un regard.

\- Les trolls, rappela-t-elle.

Il y eut un "Ah" général, où les Coroniens se souvinrent du récit insolite qu'elle avait fait durant le repas en présence des parents de Raiponce.

\- Il y a eu un accident lorsque nous étions petites, et ils ont supprimé tout souvenir de la magie d'Elsa de mon enfance, pour ma propre sécurité.

Les autres remuèrent la tête, conscients qu'il ne fallait pas en demander davantage.

Soudain, la température de la pièce chuta de plusieurs degrés en un instant. Réalisant sa bêtise, Anna s'empressa d'empoigner discrètement la main gauche de sa sœur sous la table. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle était tiède et il n'y avait donc aucune alerte. Confuse, la rouquine tourna la tête vers son aînée.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la reine, le sourcil levé, avec un petit sourire sarcastique en coin.

\- Oh, euh, rien, je croyais simplement qu'en évoquant ce souvenir, tu…

\- C'est la porte derrière toi qu'on vient d'ouvrir, nigaude, pouffa Elsa en souriant.

Anna se retourna et vit qu'en effet, un majordome venait d'ouvrir la porte menant à la cuisine pour commencer à débarrasser, provoquant un courant d'air.

\- Pardon, je… Hum, je croyais que tu l'avais mal pris, chuchota Anna.

\- Le passé est passé, tu sais bien, murmura Elsa sur le même volume.

\- Oui, exactement, soupira Anna avec soulagement.

Elle lui sourit subtilement en lui lâchant la main, tandis que les servants commençaient à débarrasser la table. Les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent et sortirent finalement prendre l'air sur les balcons du château.

* * *

Un garde Coronien accourut depuis les escaliers extérieurs et se dirigea droit vers Raiponce, pantelant et couvert de sueur. Anna ne put déterminer si cela était dû à la chaleur locale ou au stress de l'homme qui susurra aussitôt quelque chose à la princesse. Puis il prit congé d'eux après une courbette générale et repartit dans le sens inverse.

\- Euh… Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta la rouquine, échangeant un regard anxieux avec les autres.

\- Sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle, hélas, grimaça Flynn. En principe, quand un garde vient en personne et qu'il ne chuchote quelque chose qu'à Raiponce, c'est très mauvais signe.

Elsa, qui était appuyée sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon, se redressa et une marque de panique naquit sur son visage.

\- Comment ça ?

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Raiponce qui approchait, et elle confirma le pronostic de Flynn d'un hochement de tête grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'inquiéta Elsa.

Raiponce eut un rictus, hésitant à lui dire.

\- C'est probablement confidentiel, marmonna Anna, mais on pouvait entendre dans sa voix qu'elle disait cela pour ne pas connaître sa réponse.

La brunette prit une inspiration de courage.

\- Le propriétaire de l'auberge dans laquelle vous logiez… Il est porté disparu.

Anna, exagération naturelle oblige, haleta de peur et de surprise. Elsa, quant à elle, crispa sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit, et ferma les yeux pour ne pas que sa panique lui fasse geler le balcon entier.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de rester calme et posée.

\- Depuis exactement le même nombre de jours que vos deux gardes du corps, confirma Raiponce, le regard désolé.

De colère, Elsa frappa du poing la balustrade de pierre derrière elle.

\- _Dritt_. Anna, je crois que tu avais raison. Ils ont bien été enlevés.

Les deux époux levèrent leurs mains pour apaiser leurs invitées.

\- Non, attendez, inutile de paniquer, assura Flynn.

\- Oui, ce n'est peut-être pas lié, enchaîna Raiponce.

Mais la reine savait analyser une situation critique.

\- C'est trop pour une simple coïncidence. L'hôtel a clairement été pris pour cible. Tout a été planifié. Le maître d'hôtel a été enlevé, on lui a pris le double des clés, et Lloyd et Warren ont ensuite été capturés directement dans leur chambre.

Il y eut un blanc, car la voix d'Elsa avait tranché l'air.

\- Mais… Il n'y a eu aucune trace de lutte dans la pièce… Nota Flynn.

\- Et vous nous aviez dit qu'ils étaient très musclés… Ajouta Raiponce.

Elsa secoua la tête, rejetant ces détails qu'elle considéra sans importance. Face à son air fermé, Raiponce et Flynn tournèrent la tête vers Anna, qui était toujours optimiste. Néanmoins, à leur effarement, la rouquine baissait la tête, abattue. Si sa sœur disait qu'ils avaient été enlevés, c'est qu'ils avaient été enlevés.

\- C'est fichu, murmura-t-elle, atterrée. S'ils ont disparu les trois ensemble, c'est pour une raison.

Raiponce, ébahie, n'en revint pas qu'elle puisse aussi vite baisser les bras.

\- Non. Une minute, vous deux.

Elles relevèrent la tête, et Flynn vit dans le regard de son épouse une des caractéristiques qu'il aimait le plus chez elle : ses yeux couleurs sauge s'emplissait de cet espoir et cet entêtement gigantesques qui lui étaient familiers. La brune aux cheveux coupés courts ne laissait jamais tomber.

\- Écoutez-moi bien. Aussi longtemps que je serai vivante, et en tant que Princesse Raiponce de Corona, je vous jure qu'on va découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous allons continuer à mener l'enquête et mobiliser davantage de monde pour comprendre.

Les visages des deux sœurs changèrent et devinrent plus sereins.

\- Je vous promets qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave et qu'on va les retrouver. Je vous en donne ma parole.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut placé sous le signe de l'agitation générale.

On s'activa de tous côtés, dans chaque département du château, dans chaque recoin de l'île, et Elsa et Anna se hâtèrent autant que chaque membre du personnel sollicité. Elles cherchèrent à leur tour des indices, des rumeurs permettant de retrouver leurs deux gardes du corps.

Cet intitulé alarma d'ailleurs plusieurs des personnes interrogées : comment deux jeunes femmes de famille royale d'un autre pays pouvaient-elles se promener sereinement dans les rues de Corona sans gardes du corps ? Elles devenaient alors des cibles faciles et n'importe qui pourrait les agresser.

"Qu'on essaye seulement", avait répondu Elsa d'un air très sérieux, en plaçant inconsciemment une main protectrice devant Anna. Celle-ci s'était amusée de sa réaction, mais aussi de celle des habitants, étonnés par l'assurance et la témérité de la reine.

Elsa avait désormais préféré, pour des raisons évidentes, de ne plus porter sa couronne. Initiative qu'elle considérait maintenant comme dangereuse, mais aussi un peu inutile. À vrai dire, durant tout le séjour, elle n'avait conçu le doublon en glace que pour le repas en présence des parents de Raiponce, et de temps en temps avec celle-ci et Flynn.

Quand, enfin, le soleil se coucha sur l'horizon et que le royaume ne fut éclairé que par une ligne orangée, ils étaient tous les quatre épuisés par leurs recherches incessantes et ravis de revenir s'assoir sur les chaises de la terrasse du jardin du château.

\- Je n'en peux plus, gémit Anna en étendant ses jambes lourdes sur les cuisses d'Elsa, posée sur la chaise perpendiculairement à elle.

La blonde ne soupira pas à son geste, mais se promit avec humour de lui faire subir le même sort à une prochaine occasion. Raiponce s'étira à son tour, vidée aussi.

\- Idem, on a enchaîné les allers-retours et je ne sens plus mes pieds…

\- C'est pas un travail de princesse, sourit Anna en fermant les yeux, la tête appuyée contre un des poteaux de la varangue.

Raiponce ricana à sa référence. Un silence de relaxation s'en suivit, où Elsa observait les étoiles qui commençaient à se montrer dans le ciel, Raiponce regardait les fleurs du jardin et les canards de la petite fontaine au centre, et Flynn somnolait avec ses bras repliés derrière sa tête. On leur servit le repas directement où ils étaient, et le roi et la reine passèrent même se joindre à eux, apportant optimisme et soutien pour retrouver les deux matelots.

Finalement, trop éreintés pour discuter après le repas, ils se séparèrent tous relativement tôt pour aller se coucher.

* * *

\- Tu arrives à garder ton sang froid pour ne pas paniquer, c'est super ! Complimenta Anna, tandis qu'Elsa revenait de derrière le paravent où elle avait enfilé sa robe de nuit.

\- Oui, j'essaie de rester calme. Inutile de stresser, de toute façon. Ils ont raison. On va tout faire pour les retrouver.

Les oreilles d'Anna furent reliées par un large sourire, ravie de la sérénité de sa sœur.

\- Je garde mon sang froid pour ne pas tout geler, ajouta Elsa en gloussant.

La princesse pencha la tête et la fixa d'un regard blasé.

\- _Ha-ha-ha._

L'aînée ne répliqua rien mais sourit, trop fière de son jeu de mots.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé en me disant que j'avais un quota de blagues à faire sur le froid, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Pitié, ce n'est pas ce que je demandais ! Supplia Anna, ricanant.

Mais avant-même que sa sœur ne se froisse, elle assura qu'elle plaisantait.

\- Non, je rigole. J'adore tes jeux de mots. Surtout que ça faisait très longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendue en dire.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde en passant devant elle pour aller se changer à son tour derrière le paravent.

\- Je pense qu'avec tout ce que nous avons cherché aujourd'hui, nous les retrouverons vite, lança Elsa après un moment de silence, s'asseyant sur le lit, d'une voix assez forte pour qu'Anna l'entende derrière le panneau. Et puis, même si je tiens beaucoup à ce que Warren et Lloyd soient sains et saufs, au moins nous sommes ensemble, c'est l'essentiel.

Anna passa la tête sur le côté pour la regarder tendrement. Lorsqu'elle retourna derrière le paravent, Elsa fut soudainement marquée d'un souvenir.

\- Bon ! Surgit Anna quand elle eut fini. On devrait vite dormir. Demain va être une autre longue journée.

\- Attends !

Anna s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

\- Quoi ?

\- En fait… Je suis en train de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as demandé l'autre jour… Pour la couronne, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression confuse de sa sœur.

Le visage d'Anna se figea un instant, le temps de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, puis elle rayonna soudainement de joie et se précipita vers elle.

\- C'est vrai ?! Alors ?

\- Eh bien… Je me dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre que l'on soit revenues à Arendelle, sourit Elsa.

Elle se leva du lit pour la prendre par les épaules et la diriger devant le miroir, placé à côté de la fenêtre. Elle sourit à Anna dans le reflet puis plaça ses mains au-dessus de la tête de sa cadette.

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu..?

\- Il est temps de te couronner, Anna.

La surprise et l'émotion s'emmêlèrent, et sous le choc, la rouquine resta muette. Elsa s'exprima alors en vieux norrois, la langue traditionnelle des couronnements de leur royaume.

\- "Digne princesse de la bonté ; Dont le cœur d'or brille ; Nous vous couronnons avec espoir, foi et amour."

Elle citait le chant intronisant le prochain souverain fidèlement à la coutume, le même qu'elle avait entendu pour elle dans la chapelle du village quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais elle en modifiait légèrement les paroles, l'adaptant pour Anna.

\- "Magnifique, unique, pays foyer d'Arendelle ; Suivez la princesse de la lumière."

Elsa agita délicatement son poignet, et en quelques assemblements de flocons, un splendide diadème de glace se forma dans les airs au-dessus de ses boucles rousses. Il avait une forme et des tracés similaires à sa propre couronne, mais était plus grand et plus large.

La blonde platine fit ensuite descendre le diadème dans ses doigts et le glissa délicatement et solennellement dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

Elsa s'écarta pour qu'elle puisse admirer sa cadette de face, et il y eut un silence. Anna, ébahie de joie tout en fixant son reflet, recula de plusieurs pas. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Encore incrédule de ce qu'elle portait, elle ne prononça pas un mot, et Elsa l'observa en silence, un sourire tendre naissant sur ses lèvres. Mais brusquement, le visage d'Anna s'assombrit tandis qu'elle réalisait quelque chose.

\- Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment imaginer mon couronnement, murmura-t-elle.

La blonde haussa les sourcils, inquiète de son soudain changement d'état.

\- La façon dont je voyais cette possibilité… Poursuivit Anna. J'ai toujours été partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. Parce qu'en fait, si un jour, je suis officiellement couronnée, ça pourrait facilement être le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais…

À la grande surprise d'Elsa, Anna ôta le diadème de ses cheveux et l'observa dans sa main.

\- Ça voudrait aussi dire que tu…

Elle s'interrompit, trop émue pour continuer. La gorge serrée, la rouquine déglutit et ferma les yeux amèrement. Elsa comprit où elle voulait en venir : le seul moyen pour Anna de devenir un jour reine du royaume serait qu'elle-même meurt.

Frappée par la tristesse que cette vision devait provoquer chez Anna, l'aînée vint s'assoir précipitamment sur le lit à côté d'elle et passa en douceur une main dans son dos. Immédiatement après ce contact, Anna fondit en larmes. Il y eut un tintement résonnant lorsque la couronne de glace tomba sur le sol de marbre et se brisa. Anna se blottit contre son aînée, qui dans un silence, appuya sa tête sur la sienne, qui tremblait contre son cou.

\- Chhh… Anna… Tout va bien…

Elle caressa lentement ses cheveux tandis qu'Anna l'enlaçait.

\- Je ne sais— Pas— Je—

La rouquine, dont la voix était tordue par l'émotion, peinait à respirer entre deux sanglots. Prenant une inspiration, elle expliqua ce qui la faisait pleurer.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à faire le choix entre ces deux sentiments. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Je n'ai pas envie que ça m'arrive. Elsa…

Elle releva la tête et sa sœur baissa la sienne pour la regarder dans les yeux, luisants de larmes. Le cœur d'Elsa manqua un battement à ce qu'elle vit. Les iris couleur turquoise de sa petite sœur étaient emplis de la plus profonde tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'y loger de toute sa vie, et ce constat lui brisa l'âme.

Elsa comprit donc en cet instant, bien qu'au fond, elle en avait toujours eu l'intuition, que la plus grande angoisse d'Anna était la mort de sa sœur.

\- Elsa, je n'ai pas envie de devenir reine. Jamais. Pas avec ce que cela implique, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je comprends, Anna, je comprends. Tout va bien, je suis là, l'assura la blonde en la resserrant contre elle.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement entrecoupé de leurs reniflements, car Elsa s'était mise à pleurer à son tour en saisissant ce qu'elle éprouvait. Anna leva ses jambes du bord du lit pour les plier sur les draps et venir se blottir complètement, recroquevillée, contre son aînée. Elsa s'allongea tout en gardant Anna dans ses bras, qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter.

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de pleurer et que leurs joues étaient creusées par les larmes, la blonde fit s'évaporer les morceaux du diadème brisé sur le sol et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa cadette, puis lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux. Elle savait que cela la calmait.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Anna. Je te le jure, chuchota-t-elle. Je serai toujours là, à tes côtés. Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer maintenant, je te le promets.

Anna acquiesça faiblement et, épuisée et émue, commença à s'endormir contre son ventre. Elles restèrent un moment lovées l'une contre l'autre en silence, allongées sur les draps du lit.

\- Je t'aime, Elsa, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Anna, répondit la voix maternelle de son aînée au-dessus de sa tête. Plus que tout au monde.

Elsa sentit sa sœur sourire contre son ventre et elle sourit à son tour. D'un mouvement de l'index, elle créa quelques flocons qui allèrent s'envoler dans la pièce pour éteindre les bougies allumées, puis elle referma sa paume. Doucement, elles s'endormirent toutes les deux à la lueur de la Lune.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **J'espère que la conversation sur la magie de Raiponce vous a bien fait rire (le coup des oignons c'est un headcanon que j'ai depuis longtemps haha)**

 **Et pour la scène du diadème… Sorry. Il fallait que Anna fasse cet aveu. ;v;**

 **Pour info, ce que cite Elsa est totalement officiel : ce sont aussi les paroles chantées par le choeur lors de la scène de la chapelle dans le film. Légèrement modifiées pour aller à Anna bien sûr. The more you know ;)**


	22. The break of dawn

**Chapitre 22**

 **The break of dawn**

* * *

La princesse aux cheveux roux ouvrit lentement les yeux, le surlendemain, lorsque son corps s'éveilla à la fin d'un rêve. Anna fixa un instant le plafond, se souvenant lentement pourquoi, un jour de plus, sa sœur et elle dormaient dans la chambre d'amis du château de Corona, et leva la tête pour observer la fenêtre en face du lit. À travers les rideaux de lin beige, les rayons du matin éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée.

La cadette tourna la tête vers Elsa, juste à côté d'elle, encore endormie, et l'observa un instant. Sa sœur avait toujours la même manière de dormir, sur le dos, d'un air calme, presque parfaitement immobile qu'importe l'heure de la nuit – du moins Anna en était certaine après les innombrables fois où elle la regardait dormir. La cadette sourit intérieurement, trop préoccupée par ses pensées pour que ses lèvres s'étirent en un vrai sourire.

Elle ne tenta même pas de s'ensevelir de nouveau dans les draps car elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil. Dernièrement, dès qu'elle ouvrait une fois les yeux le matin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever complètement. Leur analyse était donc vraie : elles avaient totalement inversé leurs manières de dormir, et leurs rythmes de fatigue.

Anna voulut s'extirper hors du lit, mais son aînée dormait tout contre elle et son bras se trouvait, comme d'habitude, emmêlé au sien. Avec une grimace de concentration pour produire le moins de mouvements possible afin de ne pas la réveiller, la rouquine souleva le poignet du bras couleur ivoire d'Elsa pour le reposer à côté. Puis elle souleva doucement les draps, et, lentement, s'assit sur le bord du lit pour poser ses pieds à terre.

À peine ses orteils touchèrent le sol de marbre qu'elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. La sensation de froid soudain causée par la pierre lui fit relever les pieds dans un spasme et elle aurait pu retourner dans les draps, mais elle n'avait plus envie d'être au lit et s'efforça de se lever pour aller à la salle de bain. Les premiers pas furent grelotants et elle choisit vite d'enchaîner des bonds pour ressentir le moins de froid possible avant de trouver quelque chose de chaud à enfiler.

"Est-ce que c'est ça, la sensation qu'Elsa ressent lorsqu'elle stresse ?" Se demanda la cadette. "Une sensation de froid saisissante dans tout son corps ?".

Le visage d'Anna se tordit en une moue triste et compatissante, quand soudain, le frisson la saisit et elle éternua d'un coup sec. Même si elle s'était empressée de l'étouffer dans le creux de son coude, son éternuement était, comme à son image, très indiscret ; aussi Anna écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé sa sœur.

Elsa, qui avait le sommeil très léger, entrouvrit les paupières un court instant mais se rendormit aussitôt en changeant de position. La princesse soupira de soulagement et enfila un peignoir par-dessus sa robe de nuit, puis sortit sans un bruit de la chambre dont elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. La disparition de Warren et Lloyd n'inquiétait pas qu'Elsa. Bien sûr, en comparaison à l'angoisse que son aînée ressentait, conjuguée à l'inquiétude d'une reine pour ses sujets, l'absence des deux gardes apeurait Anna de manière plus dérisoire.

Mais la rouquine craignait quand même de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver aux deux marins d'Arendelle, mais aussi au propriétaire de l'hôtel, qui avait malencontreusement disparu exactement au même moment. Leurs absences étaient liées, c'était évident, même Anna qui parvenait rarement à analyser ce genre de choses s'en rendait compte. Toutefois, impossible de savoir pourquoi, ni comment.

"Se rendaient-ils au même endroit ? Avaient-ils été enlevés par les mêmes ravisseurs ? Avaient-ils été _attaqués_ par les mêmes agresseurs ?" Anna frémit à cette pensée. Elle resserra ses habits contre elle dans ses bras croisés et marcha d'un pas plus rapide le long du couloir qu'elle arpentait. Aussitôt, quelque chose attira son regard au bout du corridor, qui menait à une cour intérieure. Assis sur un banc et observant le ciel, elle reconnut Flynn.

\- Déjà debout ? Murmura Anna en s'approchant de lui, car il était encore tôt et elle ne voulait réveiller personne.

Seulement, le château était très grand, et les murs de pierre très épais, donc cela était un peu inutile. Le jeune prince tourna brusquement la tête, étonné de sa présence.

\- Tiens, sourit-il. Mademoiselle princesse-grasse-matinée en personne.

\- Très drôle, grimaça la rouquine à sa pique.

S'asseyant à ses côtés sur le banc de pierre disposé dans la petite cour, elle resserra sa robe de chambre contre elle. Le temps était bon, mais la fraîcheur du matin était à cet endroit amplifiée par un courant d'air.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te levais si tôt, dit Anna.

\- C'est exceptionnel, admit Flynn. Je n'arrive pas trop à dormir en ce moment.

Anna haussa un sourcil, se demandant un instant si le prince n'avait pas, tout comme sa sœur, une anxiété chronique. Mais à voir l'expression de Flynn, elle comprit que ce n'était pas cela.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé ? Devina la rouquine.

\- Eh bien…

L'homme aux cheveux bruns légèrement en bataille s'apprêtait à lui avouer, mais hésita.

\- Non, rien, c'est… Bredouilla-t-il, secouant la tête.

Il enchaîna avec un sourire nerveux.

\- C'est Raiponce.

\- Raiponce ?

\- Oui. La semaine dernière, elle m'a annoncé une grande nouvelle, et ça m'a fait un certain choc. Je suis très heureux, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur pour… Pour une telle responsabilité.

Le cœur d'Anna manqua une pulsation, et elle eut une grande inspiration de surprise quand elle comprit.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Raiponce est enceinte ?

Elle avait exclamé cette question, heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais au fond, elle était assez alarmée.

\- Ah, non, non non ! S'écria Flynn, agitant les mains précipitamment en se rendant compte du lapsus.

Anna ne dissimula pas son soupir de soulagement.

\- C'est autre chose, expliqua le prince. La semaine prochaine, elle va partir quelques jours à l'autre bout du royaume avec ses parents pour fêter son anniversaire.

La rouquine pencha la tête pour regarder son visage et lut dans ses yeux brun alezan, luisant au petit matin, une profonde inquiétude.

\- Cela signifie que je serai seul pendant plusieurs jours à m'occuper du château, et à gérer les affaires royales, grimaça-t-il. Je ne pensais pas qu'épouser une princesse génèrerait autant de pression.

Son interlocutrice gloussa, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Elsa paniquait sur le même sujet il n'y a pas longtemps.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'homme, surpris qu'une reine connaisse ce genre de stress.

\- Oui. Elle a eu beau tout mettre en œuvre pour déléguer ses devoirs royaux au personnel spécialisé du château, elle s'affole souvent à ce propos.

\- Attends… Il est possible de déléguer des responsabilités ? Écarquilla des yeux le prince, avec un tel ébahissement que ses yeux brillèrent.

\- Bien sûr, assura Anna avec un sourire, bien qu'elle n'ait appris cette option que récemment. Un souverain n'est jamais seul à régner.

Flynn acquiesça lentement. Il était vrai que, même détenant le pouvoir absolu et capable d'imposer chacune de ses décisions, un monarque ne gérait jamais tout de lui-même.

\- Elsa me l'a déjà prouvé plusieurs fois, garantit Anna en voyant son expression.

L'homme soupira, le cœur allégé.

\- Eh bien. Merci, je vais pouvoir m'organiser alors. Et dormir plus sereinement, ajouta-t-il en opinant de la tête.

Anna sourit. Elle comprenait l'état de stress dans lequel il s'était plongé, et dont il n'avait certainement pas fait part à Raiponce. S'en suivit un silence tranquille, durant lequel ils observèrent les moineaux qui pépiaient au sol sur les pierres plates de la cour.

\- Et toi ? Osa enfin demander Flynn, d'une voix douce. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?

La rouquine tourna la tête, un peu frustrée qu'il ait deviné que son sommeil était la cause de sa présence ici.

\- L'absence de Lloyd et de Warren. Je suis vraiment inquiète. Au début, Elsa ne l'était pas trop, alors je relativisais, mais maintenant que je l'ai convaincue qu'ils ont été enlevés, idem pour le réceptionniste de l'auberge, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.

Elle passa la main derrière son oreille, son tic dû au stress, pour y glisser une de ses mèches rousses. Son pied tapota nerveusement le sol.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Marmonna-t-elle. Impossible de me le sortir de la tête, maintenant.

Flynn posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien. Le royaume est grand, mais pas tant que cela. Nous allons les retrouver.

\- Et si ils avaient été emmenés loin d'ici ? Supposa Anna, rejetant l'optimisme du prince d'une simple pensée.

\- Voyons, ne panique pas… L'apaisa-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Je devrais, gémit-elle. On pourrait bien ne jamais revenir chez nous.

L'homme pencha la tête, refusant cette version. Soudain, il fut marqué d'une idée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Elsa ne conduirait pas le voilier ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle sait manier un gouvernail.

Anna ricana.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Je lui ai demandé, mais elle m'a assuré que non. Elsa sait faire énormément de choses, et possède d'immenses connaissances, si bien que je suis souvent impressionnée. Mais elle n'est pas capable de naviguer.

Il y eut un blanc, et la rouquine se mit à sourire. Elle venait d'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans vraiment le vouloir : son admiration pour Elsa était sincère et sans limites, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait été un peu déçue de savoir que son aînée ne savait pas conduire un bateau.

Anna avait beau trouver que sa véritable intello de sœur était incroyable, elle admit qu'Elsa n'en était pas moins humaine et pouvait bien avoir quelques défauts.

\- Étonnant, commenta Flynn.

Il s'attendait clairement à ce que la reine soit également capable d'une telle prouesse. Anna avait noté que le prince développait une certaine extase pour les aptitudes magiques de son aînée.

\- Oui, sourit-elle de nouveau. Du coup, une chose est sûre. Il faut qu'on retrouve Warren et Lloyd si on veut rentrer à Arendelle.

\- Tu sais, la mère de Raiponce vous a proposé, si vous le souhaitiez, un équipage et un bateau pour revenir chez vous…

\- Je sais, souffla Anna. Mais Elsa a raison, nous n'allons pas abandonner pour si peu, et encore moins laisse tomber deux concitoyens de notre royaume ici. S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de gravissime, on ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Un silence tomba, seulement ponctué par les bruits lointains des marchands de l'autre côté des remparts, durant lequel Flynn acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Ils contemplèrent le soleil matinal illuminer le ciel et éclairer les façades beiges du château. Appuyée, tout comme le brun à ses côtés, sur ses bras tendus derrière elle, la princesse laissa son regard vaquer entre les nuages. Elle aperçut plusieurs goélands qui passaient dans le ciel, et se dit qu'ils venaient probablement du port. Soudain, elle se redressa sur le banc.

\- Bon sang ! S'écria-t-elle.

Flynn sursauta.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard alarmé.

\- Le voilier d'Elsa.

\- Oui…? Haussa d'un sourcil Flynn, car l'inquiétude d'Anna était contagieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il est encore aux quais ? S'affola-t-elle.

Flynn écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ça, vous n'avez pas vérifié ?

\- _Non_ ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était mardi. Rien ne nous garantit qu'il soit encore intact !

Le prince prit une grande inspiration, partageant sa peur.

\- Si des ravisseurs ont enlevé vos gardes du corps qui sont aussi vos marins…

\- …C'est que le voilier a aussi été ciblé ! Acheva Anna, haletante.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle sauta debout sur ses deux jambes.

\- Il faut absolument que j'aille vérifier !

L'homme ne sut quoi dire, mais prit une décision rapide.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Anna allait protester, mais elle acquiesça à sa gentillesse.

\- On ne sait jamais, sourit-il.

\- Alors allons-y, lança-t-elle.

Sur ce, ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir en direction des portes du château.

* * *

Anna dérapa sur la terre battue au dernier virage avant le port, emportée par sa propre vitesse à l'angle. Flynn, sur ses talons, produisit exactement la même perte d'équilibre, mais ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau des quais. Se précipitant sur les pavés qui formaient le port, Anna agita sa tête de gauche à droite pour trouver le voilier d'Elsa. Toutefois, il y en avait des dizaines.

\- Lequel est-ce ? Questionna le prince.

\- Il est grand, enfin, moyen, et euh… Couleur bois, bredouilla Anna, paniquée dans sa recherche.

Flynn pouffa.

\- Merci bien, ça pourrait être n'importe lequel !

Aussitôt, du coin de l'œil, il reconnut le drapeau d'Arendelle en haut d'un des mâts des voiliers au bout des quais à droite.

\- LÀ ! Hurla-t-il.

Il ajouta un rictus, ravi de l'avoir trouvé. Anna suivit la direction de son index et un sourire joignit ses deux oreilles, car il s'agissait bien du bon. Se ruant vers le bateau, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent juste au niveau de la proue. La rouquine poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Génial, commenta Flynn. Au moins, une chose est sûre, il est intact.

Anna ricana nerveusement, mais elle était heureuse. Au moins, sa joie récompensait la course qu'ils avaient effectuée jusqu'ici dans la fraîcheur du matin.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse le tour pour vérifier ? Proposa Flynn.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ils observèrent chaque angle depuis les quais, chaque morceau du voilier, les haubans, les mâts, inspectant que rien n'avait été saboté ou qu'aucun élément ne manquait. Mais tout était impeccable.

\- Ça me semble bon, certifia Anna. Après, on pourrait aussi regarder l'intérieur, pour être sûrs.

\- D'accord. Attends, on a le droit de monter ?

La rouquine rigola en voyant son visage.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle, assurée. C'est le voilier d'Elsa, encore heureux que j'ai le droit d'y monter.

Elle lança un regard confiant sur le pont du voilier, mais la planche y donnant accès était placée de manière à montrer clairement qu'il était impoli de faire un pas de plus. Seulement, la princesse d'Arendelle détenait un culot extraordinaire et elle commença à grimper sur la petite passerelle de bois.

\- Euh… Tu en es certaine ? S'inquiéta Flynn. Je sais que vous êtes venues ensemble, mais peut-être qu'Elsa ne veut pas que tu y entres.

Anna fit une moue indiquant qu'elle en doutait.

\- C'est ce que m'aurait dit Raiponce, en tout cas, se justifia-t-il.

\- Raiponce a un navire ?

\- Non, mais parfois elle ne veut pas que j'entre dans son atelier de couture. Espace privé, je pense.

\- Pour le voilier, c'est un peu différent, ricana Anna. Si Raiponce est comme Elsa, elle aime avoir un lieu pour réfléchir seule, mais je t'assure que son bateau n'entre pas dans cette catégorie. Elle préfère sa chambre ou son palais de glace pour ça.

Flynn émit un marmonnement à moitié convaincu. Il suivit Anna, moins appréhensif qu'avant mais jetant toujours des regards autour de lui, pour vérifier que les quelques marins présents sur le port ne les regardaient pas, et monta à bord. Ne perdant pas de temps, la princesse descendait déjà vers les pièces de la cale après avoir observé le pont du voilier. En bas des marches, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le couloir en lambris, suivit par le prince.

Aucune des pièces ne semblait forcée, et Anna constata que leur contenu était dans le même état que lorsqu'Elsa et elle étaient descendues du bateau. Elle analysa attentivement l'intérieur de leur chambre, de la cuisine et de la salle de jeu, mais a priori, rien n'était suspect. En passant par la plus grande pièce, le bureau d'Elsa, elle inspecta même ce qui était sur le secrétaire, et rien ici non plus ne semblait avoir bougé. Flynn émit un sifflement en admirant la taille de la pièce, et la décoration, notamment les poutres sculptées et les dorures sur les étagères.

\- Quel bureau magnifique, souffla-t-il, épaté.

\- C'est Elsa qui l'a conçu, sourit Anna, très fière de son aînée. En fait, elle a dessiné le voilier tout entier.

Flynn écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle, se promettant de féliciter la reine à leur retour. Puis il poussa un autre sifflement en admirant la taille des fenêtres du mur du fond.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour des pièces, admit Anna. Rien à signaler. À moins que…

\- À moins que…? Répéta l'homme, amusé de ce suspense.

\- La cabine des gardes.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'élança de nouveau dans le deuxième couloir, et s'arrêta devant la porte correspondante. Elle toqua, poliment.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont là ? S'étonna Flynn en voyant son hésitation. Ce serait la meilleure.

Le fait qu'ils aient quitté leur chambre d'hôtel pour séjourner dans une petite cabine en mer lui parut trop ridicule pour être vrai. N'ayant reçu que le silence en réponse, Anna actionna la poignée et tous les deux glissèrent la tête à l'intérieur. La princesse, un peu gênée d'entrer ainsi dans la vie des deux marins, n'osa pas faire un pas de plus et resta sur le seuil pour observer la cabine.

Mis à part les draps des couchettes défaits, témoignant des nuits passées durant le voyage, et quelques affaires sur la table et sur les chaises au centre, rien ne sortait du lot. Sauf quelque chose, une minuscule chose, qui vint glisser lentement sur le pied d'Anna avec l'air passant par la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Remarqua Flynn, et elle se pencha pour voir.

Une petite affichette jonchait son pied. Elle la récupéra et déchiffra ce qui était écrit dessus.

\- _Kostümwettbewerb_ … Lut la rouquine, sans comprendre.

\- Ça veut dire "Concours de déguisements", expliqua Flynn, amusé par sa confusion.

\- Ah.

Il y eut un silence où Flynn s'approcha.

\- Je reconnais ce papier, murmura le prince, prenant le prospectus entre ses doigts. C'est celui qu'on utilise pour annoncer les animations du festival.

Anna fronça les sourcils, puis fut soudainement saisie d'un souvenir : c'était exactement le même genre de brochure que lisait Elsa chaque soir pour se renseigner sur les activités du lendemain.

\- Chacun reçoit ces prospectus par courrier, continua d'expliquer Flynn. Durant la semaine, des coursiers étaient même chargés de les glisser sous les portes des hôtels.

\- Je sais, dit Anna. Notre auberge avait un présentoir à l'accueil dans lequel Elsa se servait tous les jours.

\- Et vos gardes du corps, visiblement, acquiesça Flynn.

De toute évidence, ils l'avaient lu puisque la princesse et lui l'avaient trouvé dans leur cabine.

\- Tu penses qu'ils se sont rendus à ce concours de déguisements ?

\- Probablement, admit l'homme. Et ils sont revenus ici entre temps.

Il pointa le bas de l'affichette, qui indiquait la date en plus petit.

\- C'était mercredi 28. Ils auraient pu y être…?

\- Oui, fit Anna en opinant de la tête.

Très vite, néanmoins, son visage se tordit en une grimace.

\- Mais ce n'est pas là qu'ils ont disparu, nota-t-elle. Ils étaient encore avec nous à ce moment-là. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, c'était vendredi soir.

Le prince haussa des épaules.

\- On devrait quand même garder ce prospectus. C'est un indice.

La rouquine acquiesça et le glissa dans une poche de son peignoir, puis ils sortirent de la pièce après s'être assurés d'avoir tout vu. Revenant sur le pont, Anna fut frappée par un vent frais venant du large et frissonna. Flynn remarqua qu'elle grelottait, et elle resserra sa fine robe de chambre contre elle.

\- Tu aurais dû plus t'habiller, conseilla-t-il, bien que trop tard. Tu vas attraper froid.

\- Non, c'est bon, marmonna Anna, car il avait raison.

Elle croisa ses bras pour avoir plus chaud, et observa que contrairement à elle, Flynn n'était pas allé dans la cour du château sans mettre plusieurs couches au préalable. Il portait une chemise bleue turquin, recouverte d'un gilet noir de jais, enfilée dans un pantalon en toile beige semblant très épais.

\- On est partis un peu précipitamment, se défendit Anna. Et je n'y ai pas pensé. De toute façon, si j'étais revenue dans la chambre pour prendre un manteau, j'aurais réveillé Elsa.

Flynn haussa des sourcils en voyant à quel point elle tenait au sommeil de son aînée.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher aussi, recommanda le prince. Tu as autant besoin de dormir qu'elle.

Anna sourit, admettant que c'était vrai, et au même moment, elle éternua bruyamment.

\- Gesundheit ! Lança l'homme.

\- Merci, renifla Anna en passant un doigt sous son nez et resserrant davantage ses bras croisés.

Elle ignora ses frissons et s'apprêta à redescendre par la passerelle. Cependant, elle éternua une seconde fois, d'autant plus fort. Flynn lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Là, c'est sûr, tu vas tomber malade le temps de remonter au château.

\- Mais non, assura Anna, baignant dans son mensonge.

Subitement, elle se souvint que la chambre du voilier avait un placard rempli de couvertures.

\- Attends ! S'écria-t-elle, puis elle dévala les marches menant aux cabines.

Le prince obéit, restant immobile, et la princesse resurgit quelques secondes plus tard avec une immense couverture dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla. Enroulé plusieurs fois tout autour d'elle, des épaules aux chevilles, le plaid la faisait ressembler à une crêpe, ce qui fit rire Flynn. À vrai dire, la couverture semblait aussi très épaisse, voire trop, et cela le fit ricaner davantage.

\- Je sais, murmura Anna, d'une voix presque inaudible car sa bouche était derrière la laine. J'ai l'air ridicule.

\- Oh, non, ça va, j'ai vu pire, promit-il en observant la couverture.

Elle affichait fièrement les couleurs fraîches d'Arendelle, le violet byzantin et le vert sapin, mais pas seulement. Au centre, irrégulièrement étendu autour d'Anna, était brodé le crocus doré traditionnel.

\- Très patriote, ta sœur, ricana-t-il.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est Elsa qui les a fait coudre ?

\- Qui d'autre, qu'une reine manipulant la neige et la glace, et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'est la sensation de froid, aurait commandé des couvertures si épaisses pour un mois d'août ?

Son ton débordait de sarcasme et ravit Anna.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit ! S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse que quelqu'un partage son avis. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas que ce serait si encombrant.

Preuve en était, elle avançait vers lui en même temps, et ses mouvements dandinés ressemblaient à ceux d'un pingouin.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas pour les motifs patriotiques. Elle est très heureuse de son poste, et ça me réjouit. Mais la couverture est d'un _lourd_ !

\- Oui, mais n'as-tu pas plus chaud maintenant ? Nota le prince.

\- …Si, admit-elle.

\- Bon, alors ne te plains pas, cligna-t-il de l'œil.

Anna se renfrogna, redressa la laine dans une autre position pour mieux marcher, et ils quittèrent le voilier en direction du centre de l'île.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent enfin dans les couloirs du château de Corona, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur Raiponce et Elsa, qui sursautèrent en les voyant arriver, interrompant aussitôt leur conversation dans un soupir commun de soulagement. Mais leur expression se mua vite en sermon.

\- Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Crièrent-elles simultanément.

Anna et Flynn tressaillirent, échangèrent un regard, et ne comprirent pas pourquoi elles semblaient si paniquées.

\- J'ai… Murmura Flynn.

\- On a… Commença Anna.

Mais les deux jeunes femmes s'avancèrent vers eux, et avec une telle colère, qu'ils ne se risquèrent pas d'ajouter le moindre mot. Raiponce frappa la tête de Flynn, gentiment mais fermement, et Elsa foudroya du regard Anna avec une telle puissance que celle-ci prit peur.

\- Tu avais disparu ! Gronda Raiponce.

\- On s'est faites un sang d'encre, maugréa Elsa.

Anna ne voulut pas pour autant subir leur courroux sans raison. Quitte à se faire réprimander, autant savoir pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce qu'il y a ? Répéta Elsa, n'en revenant pas qu'elle ait osé poser la question. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je me suis réveillée ce matin et que tu n'étais pas à côté de moi, voilà ce qu'il y a !

Le cœur d'Anna manqua une pulsation, comprenant la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'apprêta à répliquer.

\- Et pas dans la salle de bain non plus, ajouta Elsa pour la couper, croyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle pouvait très bien être aux toilettes.

\- Je…

\- Tu as une idée de la trouille que tu m'as fichue ? Paniqua Elsa, et ses grands yeux bleus azur gardaient encore des traces de son effroi.

Anna déglutit.

\- Oui, Elsa, je comprends. Excuse-moi.

\- Et c'était la même chose pour moi, grogna Raiponce à son mari, enchaînant après leur discussion. Je me suis réveillée et… Laisse-moi deviner, tu étais parti faire un tour dans la cour intérieure ?!

Flynn se recroquevilla sous sa colère, admettant la bêtise de ne pas l'avoir prévenue de son absence.

\- Pardon, Punzie, je… J'avoue, j'aurais dû te le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, marqua Raiponce. Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien faire dans cette cour si tôt le matin ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Bref, coupa Anna, qui sût que Flynn n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ce qui le l'empêchait de dormir. On est désolés. On aurait dû vous prévenir, c'est vrai.

\- _Sans blague_ , lancèrent Raiponce et Elsa d'une même voix rigide.

Les deux autres baissèrent la tête.

\- Disparaître tout à coup alors que deux soldats et un de nos concitoyens sont portés disparus, Flynn, franchement…

Raiponce enfouit de honte sa tête dans sa main, la respiration encore haletante.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Idem pour toi, Anna, ajouta Elsa. L'absence inexpliquée de Warren et Lloyd me panique déjà suffisamment, si j'apprenais que tu avais aussi été enlevée, je pourrais bien ne jamais m'en remettre, souffla-t-elle.

Anna grimaça, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient évité l'enneigement de Corona de peu.

\- Bref, soupira longuement la reine. Ne recommencez plus. Le—

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, ne réalisant qu'à cet instant ce que portait sa cadette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une couverture du voilier ?

\- _Justement_ , en profita Anna pour enfin s'exprimer, car elle prenait mal de se faire gronder sans pouvoir dire un mot. On a peut-être un indice pour savoir où ont pu être enlevés les deux marins. On est allés à ton voilier, et—

\- Vous êtes descendus au port ? Paniqua Elsa, qui ne retint donc que la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- Vous êtes allés jusqu'aux bords de l'île ? Mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Haleta la brunette.

Flynn soupira, agacé.

\- Ça va, grommela-t-il à l'adresse de Raiponce. Il n'y a personne dans les rues à cette heure. Et arrête d'essayer d'être autoritaire, tu te fais plus mal au cœur qu'autre chose, ajouta-t-il d'une voix bien plus douce, car les sourcils froncés de Raiponce s'accordaient difficilement avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

Elle tiqua un instant à sa réplique, car son mari ne la connaissait que trop bien, mais poursuivit :

\- Tu sais que si les gardes ont été enlevés, leurs ravisseurs sont probablement toujours sur cette île ? Vous auriez pu vous faire agresser.

Anna pouffa, intrépide.

\- On sait très bien se défendre tous seuls, assura-t-elle.

Raiponce allait répliquer de nouveau, mais se ravisa. Entre son mari qui se battait comme personne avec une poêle à frire, et son homologue qui avait frappé si fort un homme à Arendelle qu'il en était tombé dans l'eau, elle imagina que ce duo énergique serait complexe à attaquer. Elsa resta dans le silence également, secouant simplement la tête.

\- Bon, d'accord, admit finalement la blonde. Et c'est quoi, l'indice ?

Sa cadette sourit à la confiance en elle pour ce qui était de l'auto-défense, bien qu'Elsa tienne à personnellement protéger sa petite sœur, et écarta un pan de couverture pour fouiller dans la poche de son peignoir. Elle tendit l'affichette à Elsa, qui la prit interloquée entre ses mains puis la lut sous son regard insistant, imitée par Raiponce par-dessus son épaule.

\- Un concours de déguisement ? Dit la princesse de Corona après un silence.

\- Quel rapport avec le reste ? S'étonna Elsa. Et puis c'était mercredi.

\- J'ai ma théorie, enchaîna le prince pour regagner en crédibilité après la dispute. Vos deux gardes du corps ont vu qu'il y avait ce concours et comme ils n'ont pas pu y aller, vu qu'ils vous accompagnaient, ils y sont retournés samedi, lorsque vous vous êtes séparés d'eux comme vous veniez au château.

Raiponce acquiesça lentement, cette possibilité étant plausible. Mais Elsa secoua la tête, très dubitative.

\- Cette animation a eu lieu mercredi, c'est écrit ici, appuya-t-elle. Pourquoi y seraient-ils allés samedi ?

Flynn sourit.

\- L'animation n'a certes lieu qu'une fois dans la semaine du festival des Lanternes, mais la maison du carnaval, elle, est ouverte toute l'année, précisa-t-il.

\- Je vois. Ils seraient donc allés voir, par curiosité, l'exposition permanente ?

\- Exact, sourit à son tour Raiponce, comprenant la théorie de son époux.

\- On n'a qu'à aller demander au propriétaire s'il les a vus, alors, se ravit Anna.

Le visage de Flynn, jusqu'ici jovial, s'assombrit brusquement, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- C'est inutile, avoua-t-il, la voix basse. Cela faisait partie des tâches que j'ai demandé au groupe de soldats chargé d'interroger les marchands, hier. Et les vendeurs de costumes étaient tellement ivres le soir du lâcher des lanternes qu'ils ne se souviennent d'absolument rien. Pas un seul visage de leurs clients.

Elsa soupira, à la fois d'exaspération aux effets de l'alcool mais aussi de peine.

\- Retour case départ, alors, soupira Anna. Ça en valait bien la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez quand même bien mené l'enquête. On n'avait pas pensé à chercher dans votre voilier, remarqua Raiponce.

\- Une chose est sûre, confirma Flynn, c'est que le bateau n'a pas été saboté. On ne vise pas à vous empêcher de partir.

Anna grimaça.

\- Donc l'enlèvement, si c'en est un, n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient nos marins. Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant…

\- Tout va bien, assura Raiponce d'une voix paisible. Allons petit-déjeuner.

Anna sourit mais passa nerveusement, de nouveau, sa main derrière l'oreille. Elsa reconnut ce geste comme étant son tic dû au stress. Le visage attristé, elle s'en voulut de lui avoir crié dessus, mais elle n'osa pas s'excuser, une partie d'elle assumant tout à fait de l'avoir réprimandée. Raiponce remarqua que la main droite d'Anna portait une trace sur ses phalanges.

\- Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta la brunette.

La princesse regarda sa main et secoua la tête.

\- Oh non, non, ce n'est rien. C'est passé depuis longtemps, assura-t-elle.

Sans même lui demander, Raiponce s'arrêta et prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'inspecter de plus près. Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- C'était donc ça, le bandage que tu portais, comprit Flynn.

Anna grimaça. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se faire créer un pansement sur mesure tous les jours par Elsa, mais comme elle était partie tôt ce matin-là, sa main n'avait pas encore été couverte. Raiponce constata que, même en partie cicatrisée, la blessure était encore rouge sang par endroits.

\- Tu t'es drôlement entaillée les phalanges, dis donc, réagit Raiponce, les sourcils levés.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? S'étonna le prince.

La rouquine s'apprêta à répondre, mais Elsa lui lançait un regard qui le lui interdisait.

\- Euh, j'ai cogné dans une porte mais elle avait une partie en métal très pointue, inventa Anna.

Cela sembla convenir aux deux époux, qui hochèrent la tête.

\- Tu veux que je te soigne ? Proposa Raiponce.

\- Oh, ça ira, répondit Anna sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. On a déjà passé de l'alcool antiseptique dessus, et de l'onguent, je pense que ça ira…

Elle releva le regard et vit trois paires d'yeux la fixer. Raiponce, amusée, Flynn, narquois, et Elsa, qui secouait la tête en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

Raiponce voulut répliquer, mais Elsa fut plus rapide.

\- La magie de Raiponce, expliqua-t-elle. Elle peut soigner les blessures.

\- _Aaaah_ , comprit Anna, écarquillant les yeux. Mais oui !

Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- Avec plaisir, adressa-t-elle à l'autre princesse, qui souriait en ricanant.

Raiponce reprit délicatement la main d'Anna entre ses doigts, et Elsa s'approcha, très curieuse de voir comment sa magie fonctionnait. La sienne s'activait et variait en fonction de ses émotions, ce qui était tout autant dangereux qu'admirable, ou suivant sa volonté depuis un mois.

Mais Raiponce avait parlé de larmes, et la reine se demanda si elle devait pour cela réellement s'attrister. Au contraire, Raiponce demeura pleinement sereine, voire encore plus joyeuse qu'auparavant, ravie de pouvoir démontrer sa magie aux deux sœurs. Tenant dans sa main droite celle d'Anna, elle se frotta doucement le coin extérieur de l'œil avec la main gauche. Et aussi simplement qu'une larme perle au coin de l'œil lorsque l'on baille, une goutte vint se poser sur son pouce. Minuscule, la larme était si petite qu'elle semblait presque inexistante, mais à voir les regards sereins de Flynn et de son épouse, cela parut suffire.

Raiponce plaça son pouce au-dessus des phalanges d'Anna, et la larme vint tomber sur sa peau. Il y eut un silence, un peu gênant car tout le mouvement que venait d'effectuer Raiponce paraissait vraiment ridicule, et qu'effectuer une telle action dans un couloir du château s'avérait insolite.

Puis soudainement, quelque chose de prodigieux arriva. La larme s'infiltra dans la peau d'Anna, et instantanément, une explosion de lumière en forme de soleil jaillit de là où elle avait disparu. La rouquine sursauta de surprise, mais Raiponce lui indiqua de se calmer en souriant, puis tous observèrent de plus près ce qui se produisit. La blessure d'Anna fut parcourue d'une lumière dorée, profonde, et la princesse frissonna à la sensation : très doux, l'éclat semblait agir le long de sa chair, mais c'était très agréable.

Et à peine Elsa cligna des yeux à la lumière de plus en plus intense que celle-ci s'effaça, repartant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Anna leva le bras, tremblante, et ce qu'elle vit sur sa propre main lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

\- Ne crie pas ! S'élancèrent d'une même voix Raiponce et Flynn, parce que la princesse allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise.

\- _Nom d'Odin_ , souffla Elsa, qui elle ne se retint pas.

Elle fixa la main de sa sœur. Là où, à peine une minute plus tôt, on pouvait voir un début de cicatrisation et encore une partie de la blessure d'Anna, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucune trace de sang, et pas même une trace d'éraflure. Anna, flageolante à la fois d'ébahissement et d'excitation intense comme lorsqu'elle voyait la magie d'Elsa, plia et déplia à répétition ses doigts, puis pivota sa main sur elle-même.

\- C'est… C'est… Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Absolument incroyable, acheva Elsa en murmurant.

Autant l'une que l'autre n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

\- Vous avez à peu près la même réaction qu'a eue Flynn la première fois qu'il a vu ma magie, s'amusa la brunette, ce à quoi son mari acquiesça vivement.

Elsa releva la tête vers elle, stupéfiée.

\- Quand tu disais que tu étais capable de soigner les blessures, Raiponce, je m'attendais à une cicatrisation. Pas… Pas à une disparition totale de la blessure.

Raiponce rougit à son compliment.

\- Mon pouvoir consiste en une régénération, de manière générale, expliqua-t-elle. Cela marche pour les blessures, mais sert aussi à empêcher le vieillissement. C'est un peu comme une cure de jouvence pour la peau. C'est pour ça que celle d'Anna est comme neuve.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Flynn. Sa magie ne fait pas que restaurer la peau ou augmenter la longévité…

Il adressa un regard à Raiponce, hésitant à poursuivre, mais elle l'en autorisa.

\- Raiponce m'a aussi ramenée à la vie grâce à elle.

Évidemment, Elsa et Anna écarquillèrent les yeux à cette nouvelle. Raiponce grimaça.

\- Oui, enfin… N'exagérons rien. Pour l'instant, je n'ai fait ce miracle que sur toi. Peut-être que cela était dû au fait que tu n'étais pas mort depuis longtemps.

Les yeux d'Elsa s'écartaient toujours.

\- Tout de même, souffla la blonde platine. Ramener les morts à la vie… C'est… Je veux dire…

\- Digne d'une déesse, admit Flynn.

Cette phrase était à la fois objectivement vraie, car cette prouesse était miraculeuse, mais aussi pleine d'amour pour sa femme.

\- Oui, acquiesça Elsa. Raiponce, ton pouvoir est digne d'une déesse.

\- Dit celle qui est capable de procréer la vie en concevant des bonhommes de neige géants qui parlent, s'amusa Flynn.

Anna ricana car il avait raison.

\- Et de créer un palais de glace par la simple pensée, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et de coudre une robe avec de la fibre de glace, nota Raiponce.

Elsa se mit à rougir.

\- Oui, bon, euh, nous parlions de Raiponce, à la base.

Les autres rirent, et Anna passa ses doigts sur la peau vierge de sa main.

\- C'est génial, Raiponce. Vraiment. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais rien eu. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, sourit la brunette.

Comme si cela était parfaitement normal dans le quotidien de Corona, elle n'ajouta rien et avança dans le couloir, suivie de Flynn. Les deux sœurs restèrent plantées un moment où elles étaient, éberluées par ce qui venait de se passer. Anna eut un soupir ému en regardant sa main.

\- Je crois que je vais pleurer, avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Tu peux, sourit Elsa. Je ne te jugerai pas.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Décrire Anna enroulée comme un burrito avec le plaid est du pur fun xD (et la réaction sarcastique de Flynn aussi)**

 **Par contre, se rendre sur le port sans prévenir personne méritait un sermon. Et Raiponce qui essaye d'être autoritaire = priceless.**

 **Anna et Elsa découvrent ses pouvoirs, check ! Et l'enquête avance (ou pas) ! RDV au prochain chapitre ;D**


	23. Mischief managed

**Chapitre 23**

 **Mischief managed**

* * *

Une autre journée passa, où Elsa avait pris l'initiative d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas des indices du passage de Warren et Lloyd sur le pont de Corona, qui était après tout le passage de l'île jusqu'aux berges, ouvrant sur le reste du pays. Anna l'avait accompagnée par simple besoin, mais n'avait plus aucune motivation.

Soupirant après leurs vaines recherches, elle s'appuya de ses deux bras sur la rambarde de pierre. Elle en avait assez de chercher les deux Arendellois, et s'agaçait de ne trouver que des pistes vides. Elsa partagea son sentiment et s'avachit à ses côtés, contemplant les flots de la mer en-dessous d'elles.

\- J'en ai marre, soupira Anna.

\- Et je te comprends, soupira à son tour sa sœur, exaspérée aussi de la disparition de ses deux citoyens. Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu arriver, et c'est surtout ça qui m'énerve.

\- Hmm, répondit simplement Anna, le menton posé sur ses avant-bras repliés sur la balustrade.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son regard dans l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et Elsa tourna la tête pour suivre son regard. Plissant les yeux, elle chercha ce dont elle parlait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là, juste en face, un peu à droite. On dirait… De la lumière.

Elsa analysa ce qu'elle voyait. La lueur ne venait pas d'en-dessous des vagues, mais bien d'au-dessus. Et à voir sa forme qui dansait en suivant les flots, il s'agissait en réalité d'un reflet.

\- C'est juste une réverbération, bouda Elsa, qui laissa retomber à son tour sa tête sur ses bras.

Anna continua de fixer la tache de lumière, et regarda autour d'elle pour voir ce qui pourrait bien refléter une lueur. Mais la position du soleil était inverse à l'île, et même en regardant sur le pont, rien n'était en verre. Même au loin à l'entrée de l'île, il n'y avait ni habitant ni chariot, et elle ne comprit pas d'où pouvait bien venir la lumière.

Brusquement, celle-ci bougea, avançant vers le bord du pont d'un mouvement vif, puis grimpa sur elle pour aller droit dans son œil. Éblouie, Anna plissa les yeux avec un geste de recul.

\- Aoh ! Gémit-elle.

\- Que…? Tourna de la tête Elsa.

Anna passa une main devant ses yeux endoloris, et chercha l'origine du reflet, qui était clairement dirigé volontairement par un humain. Suivant la lueur, elle réalisa alors que le reflet venait en réalité… De la plus haute tour du château.

\- Ça vient de là-haut ! Pointa Anna en direction des tours. Quelqu'un reflète la lumière avec un miroir, certainement.

Elsa suivit son geste, incompréhensive, et regarda le château de Corona. Depuis la bâtisse, quelqu'un renvoyait droit sur elles la lumière aveuglante du soleil, avec une précision obstinée.

\- Il le fait exprès, ou…? S'emporta Elsa, se demandant bien si cette quelconque personne visait délibérément les deux sœurs pour les agacer.

Quand tout à coup, la lumière se mit à clignoter. Elsa haussa un sourcil, étonnée, puis renonça à comprendre et revint s'appuyer sur le bord du pont, évitant le rayon de lumière. Mais Anna continua de fixer la lumière les yeux plissés, et elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

\- C'est du code morse ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Hein ? S'éberlua Elsa.

Néanmoins, Anna ne répliqua aucune explication. Au contraire, son regard se figea, extrêmement concentrée sur ce qu'elle voyait, et elle fixait les signaux qu'on lui envoyait, car les clignotements continuaient.

\- C'est bien notre veine, haussa des épaules Elsa, ignorant de nouveau la situation. On ne connaît pas le code morse.

Mais Anna n'avait pas bougé, toujours la tête levée vers le château. Et à voir ses yeux et le mouvement de ses lèvres, elle était en train de lire, le visage toujours concentré. Elle marmonnait les lettres une à une, tandis que son cerveau les déchiffrait.

\- E… N… T… "Urgent", marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que… S'ébahit Elsa.

\- R… E… V… E… N… E… Z… Continua de marmonner Anna, et elle répéta les lettres à voix haute une seconde fois, pour être sûre de se souvenir du message.

Elsa dévisagea sa cadette.

\- A… U…

\- Anna, tu sais parler le code morse ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu—

\- Silence ! Coupa Anna, la faisant taire d'un geste de la main.

Elsa se tut aussitôt, et la rouquine se concentra de plus belle, continuant d'interpréter le message, lettre par lettre.

\- T… R… O… U… V… Poursuivait-elle, plusieurs secondes plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle traduisait instantanément les signaux, Elsa appuyait son dos contre le rebord du pont, médusée par cette capacité de sa sœur. Vu son regard impassible, le code morse semblait n'avoir aucun secret pour elle.

"Quand diable a-t-elle bien pu l'apprendre ?" Pensa Elsa. "Et surtout, pour quelle raison ?"

Anna continua de marmonner pendant de longues secondes, puis lentement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'elle éclata de joie.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda avidement la reine, qui n'avait rien pu suivre du message.

\- Raiponce a retrouvé le réceptionniste de l'auberge ! S'écria-t-elle, et elle glissa son bras autour de celui d'Elsa, pour l'entraîner dans sa danse tandis qu'elle tournoyait en bondissant.

\- Ah ! Que… _Hein ?_ Haleta Elsa, qui trébucha en étant emportée dans le mouvement.

La rouquine éclata de rire, mais Elsa était totalement perdue.

\- Mais… Comment sais-tu ça ? C'est vraiment elle qui—

\- _Chut_ , la coupa de nouveau Anna avec un geste de la main, voyant que les signaux continuaient. Attends, laisse-moi me concentrer. Je vérifie.

Il y eut un silence, seulement interrompu par les cris des goélands et les clapotis de la mer.

\- N… Z… E… L… Fin. Oui ! C'est bien elle ! S'écria de plus belle Anna, bondissant sur place, le poing levé en signe de victoire.

Elle s'interrompit soudainement.

\- Il n'y a qu'un "l" à la fin de Rapunzel ? Réalisa-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

\- Euh, oui, confirma Elsa.

La reine devina que Raiponce avait signé le message avec la version allemande de son prénom.

\- Je croyais que c'était "e", deux "l", "e", bredouilla Anna, un peu honteuse de s'être trompée, même si elle ne l'avait jamais écrit.

\- Bref, Anna, ce n'est pas grave ! Assura son aînée. Que disait le message ?

\- Oh, pardon, se redressa brusquement la rouquine, et son sourire revint sur son visage.

La princesse se précipita dans ses bras.

\- Il a été retrouvé ! Et il est sain et sauf ! Et le plus important : il sait où sont les marins !

\- C'est vrai ? S'étouffa Elsa, écrasée par le brusque câlin de son herculéenne de sœur.

Anna s'écarta et lui saisit les épaules.

\- Raiponce vient de me dire qu'il était avec eux ! C'est génial ! Sourit-elle en verrouillant ses iris turquoise brillant de bonheur dans ses yeux bleus azur.

\- Super ! S'exclama à son tour Elsa, et un grand sourire de soulagement étira ses joues.

Elle soupira, heureuse qu'il y ait une chance pour que tout se termine bien.

\- Elle est géniale ! Lança Anna. La technique du morse, pour nous envoyer un message d'urgence, c'est super !

\- C'est sûr, souffla Elsa.

Mais l'aînée était frustrée de ne pas avoir été capable de le déchiffrer, et toujours perdue par le fait qu'Anna ait réussi avec une telle aisance.

\- Il faut qu'on fonce au château, dit Elsa.

Sa sœur opina du chef et suivit son élan lorsqu'elle se mit à courir le long du pont. Entrant sur l'île, courant dans les ruelles, grimpant les pavés en direction du château, les deux sœurs cavalèrent à toute vitesse. Mais Elsa ne parvenait pas à rester silencieuse tout du long, pas tant que cette question brûlait ses lèvres.

\- Anna, haleta-t-elle, car la course coupait son souffle. Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais le code morse ?

La princesse ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais c'était pour reprendre sa respiration, car même si elle avait une bonne endurance, sa robe n'était pas pratique du tout pour courir.

\- Depuis des années, pantela-t-elle. Je ne sais plus combien. Mais longtemps.

\- Longtemps ? Répéta Elsa, la voix essoufflée. Mais… Pourquoi l'as-tu appris, au juste ? Tu n'es pourtant jamais montée sur un bateau. Et nous n'avons pas de télégraphe.

Anna sourit un instant, voyant que sa sœur n'avait donc aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise à apprendre le code morse. Elle reprit sa respiration tandis qu'elles tournaient à un angle.

\- Quand on était petites, moins d'un an après que tu aies commencé à t'isoler, avoua-t-elle, j'ai cru que la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'adressais plus la parole était parce que tu étais devenue aphone.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine, et elle faillit trébucher sur un pavé à cette nouvelle.

\- Aphone ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, pouffa Anna. Bon, j'étais jeune, hein, j'avais de l'imagination. Mais bref, je croyais vraiment que c'était la cause de ton soudain mutisme.

Les yeux d'Elsa furent étrangement très humides.

\- Alors du coup, poursuivit Anna tandis qu'elles continuaient de courir, j'ai demandé à maman de me l'apprendre. Mais à chaque fois que j'essayais en toquant contre ta porte…

Elsa sentit sa respiration se couper, car elle connaissait très bien la suite. Durant treize ans, elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Ni au moindre de ses martèlements contre le bois, et pas même lorsqu'elle pleurait sur le seuil, désespérée. De lourdes larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la blonde et elle détourna le visage pour les effacer.

\- Anna, je… Renifla-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Je sais, sourit Anna.

L'aînée tourna la tête vers elle. Courant dans l'air estival de Corona, la rouquine esquissait un large sourire serein, ce qui embellissait son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ses joues rouges, émue par la situation mais surtout teintées par sa course, se creusaient de grandes fossettes réjouies.

Ses cheveux roux, noués en deux nattes, dansaient sur ses épaules, bondissant contre la peau de son décolleté. Son regard se tourna instinctivement vers Elsa, sentant qu'elle la fixait, et ses iris devenus couleur céladon à la lumière du soleil eurent leur intensité soulignée par les tons verts de sa robe bustier.

Elsa s'arrêta soudainement, ses escarpins de glace grinçant contre les pierres. Anna freina autant qu'elle le pouvait un mètre plus loin, mais n'afficha pas d'air étonné. Elle savait pourquoi son aînée s'était figée.

Reprenant leur respiration, la main plaquée sur un poing de côté pour Elsa et le dos étiré pour Anna, il y eut un blanc, et les marchands alentour se demandèrent bien pourquoi deux jeunes femmes avaient couru si vite jusqu'ici pour s'arrêter brusquement dans une rue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as… Haleta encore Elsa. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- À quoi bon ? Sourit Anna, pouffant elle aussi. C'est inutile de ressasser le passé. On est ensemble maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

Elsa grimaça en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, et élargit ses bras pour enlacer sa petite sœur.

\- Toutes ces années… J'ai été si horrible, Anna.

\- Mais non, allons… Soupira la cadette en passant sa main contre son dos. Tu n'y étais pour rien.

Lorsque leur étreinte fut terminée, elles reprirent leur course, quoique émues, et arrivèrent enfin aux portes du château.

* * *

\- Raiponce ! Appela Anna en reconnaissant la brunette de dos.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous avez été plus rapides que je le pensais.

\- Ta technique a été très efficace, félicita Elsa.

La brunette sourit.

\- C'est Flynn qui m'a appris le code, il peut être fier.

\- Et je le suis ! Lança une voix derrière elles, ce qui les fit se retourner.

Le prince revenait de la cour intérieure.

\- Un majordome vient de me dire que tu leur as envoyé un message directement du château jusqu'au pont ? Génial !

\- Merci, sourit fièrement la princesse.

Elle reçut un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bref, rougit-elle à son geste, les filles, suivez-moi. Le propriétaire de l'auberge où vous étiez nous sera d'une très grande aide.

Les deux sœurs acquiescèrent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Tout en marchant à vive allure vers le salon où attendait l'hôtelier, Elsa avança au niveau de Raiponce.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à nous envoyer des signaux, au fait ?

\- Oui tiens, c'est vrai, enchaîna son mari. Nous n'avons aucun miroir de poche au château.

\- Il a fallu être rapide, admit Raiponce. Et je me suis rendue compte que ma couronne faisait parfaitement l'affaire.

Tous levèrent la tête vers ses cheveux, où reposait calmement le diadème. Anna leva un sourcil.

\- Comment ça ?

Tout en marchant, Raiponce l'enleva de sur sa tête, et montra les grands diamants qui l'ornait. Passant en rythme sa main devant les joyaux plats de la couronne, elle imitait les encodages du morse.

\- Incroyable ! Lança Anna en éclatant de rire.

\- Ta créativité ne m'étonne pas, sourit Elsa en secouant la tête, car c'était une technique très habile.

Elle fut toutefois étonnée de la taille des bijoux de sa couronne, ne s'étant jusqu'ici pas rendue compte à quel point les diamants plats étaient immenses. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du salon, et tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Assis sur un canapé, et entouré de domestiques qui le choyaient aux petits soins, le réceptionniste aperçut les altesses royales et se leva brusquement pour effectuer une courbette, tout comme les servants.

\- Merci, vous pouvez nous laisser, sourit Flynn au personnel, qui partit.

L'aubergiste réalisa alors qui accompagnait le couple princier. Son teint vira au blanc pâle lorsqu'il reconnut Elsa et Anna.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me châtiez pas ! Supplia-t-il, et il croisa les doigts de ses mains entre eux comme une prière, tandis qu'il baissait la tête en supplice.

Totalement perdue, Elsa le dévisagea, et Anna se demanda même s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire pour qu'elles aient la moindre raison de vous châtier ? S'inquiéta Raiponce.

\- C'est de ma faute, précisa l'homme. J'ai donné une idée à vos deux majordomes, et…

\- _Gardes du corps_ , corrigea mécaniquement Anna, sans le vouloir.

\- Attends, Anna, laisse-le finir, demanda Elsa. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, invita la reine.

Il prit place sur le canapé, et Elsa commença à se dire que le maître d'hôtel était peut-être la source du problème depuis le début. À présent, elle le fixait d'un air vif, et l'homme déglutit avant de poursuivre.

\- Vos deux gardes du corps, continua-t-il. Samedi dernier, ils étaient restés à l'auberge, alors je leur ai demandé pourquoi, par curiosité. Par curiosité ! Répéta-t-il, pour se défendre, comme si Elsa allait le tuer pour ça.

La blonde haussa un sourcil.

\- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient quartier libre pour la journée, poursuivit-il. Alors comme je n'avais pas grand monde à l'auberge non plus, vu que tout le monde se préparait pour la soirée et le lâcher des lanternes, j'ai légué la réception à mon fils et je suis allé avec eux à la maison du carnaval.

\- Ha ! S'exclama Flynn en regardant Anna. Nous avions donc raison.

\- Laissez-le finir, râla Raiponce.

\- Pardon, toussa le prince.

Il y eut un blanc, et l'homme poursuivit.

\- Ils ont regardé les costumes, raconta-t-il. Et ils ont trouvé quelques masques amusants. Alors ils les ont achetés.

Flynn tiqua, ce que remarqua Elsa du coin de l'œil, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention.

\- Et, on est ressortis, et… Oh, mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé…

Raiponce inspira un grand coup, commençant à comprendre.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

Anna tourna la tête vers elle, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle avait pu en déduire.

\- _Si_ , gémit le réceptionniste, et Flynn et Raiponce le fusillèrent des yeux, ce qui le mit davantage dans l'embarras.

Elsa et Anna échangèrent un regard perdu, tandis qu'il se recroquevillait sur le canapé.

\- Je suis désolé ! Oh, tellement désolé ! Pleurnicha l'homme, ce qui agaça Elsa, mais cet agacement existait en partie parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi les deux époux semblaient soudainement en vouloir à ce pauvre hôtelier.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, ils ont mis les masques ? Grommela Flynn, et il résista avec peine à l'envie de planter son visage au creux de sa main.

L'homme sanglotait tellement qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer, honteusement. Flynn et Raiponce rouspétèrent à sa réponse.

\- Vous auriez dû le leur dire ! Reprocha Flynn.

Anna, toute aussi interloquée que sa sœur, ne comprit pas du tout quel pouvait bien être le lien de cause à effet avec la disparition des deux gardes.

\- Je suis un peu perdue, avoua-t-elle. En quoi c'est important ?

Flynn glissa un regard vers la princesse. Mais avant qu'il ne réplique, le réceptionniste répondit.

\- Si seulement j'y avais pensé sur le moment… Geint l'homme. J'ai complètement oublié de les prévenir. Et à la première ruelle, comme la garde était renforcée pour le dernier jour du festival, il y avait un groupe de soldats…

Sur ce, il fondit en larmes, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Anna écarquilla les yeux et écarta les bras.

\- Alors là, je suis vraiment à la ramasse. Il faudrait m'expliquer.

\- Ils ont mis les masques dans la rue, soupira Flynn.

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- Et ?

\- Et donc, les soldats les ont vus, appuya Raiponce, le regard insistant, comme si la déduction était évidente.

Elsa et Anna eurent la même expression égarée. Il y eut un silence, et Flynn réalisa qu'elles ne comprenaient vraiment rien.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant non plus ? Saisit-il, et il décroisa les bras de stupéfaction.

\- Pas au courant de quoi ? Répliqua Elsa.

\- Porter un masque en public est illégal en Allemagne, lança Raiponce.

\- Hein ? Haleta Anna.

Les deux Arendelloises dévisagèrent les deux Coroniens, sur un fond sonore de l'homme gémissant dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette loi débile ? Railla Anna, larguant ses pensées sans aucun filtre.

Elsa leva le bras pour lui faire signe de se taire, car elle manquait un peu de respect.

\- C'est une loi qui existe depuis bien longtemps, annonça Raiponce, légèrement vexée par sa remarque. "Le port de masque en public est formellement interdit, quel qu'il soit", récita-t-elle.

Néanmoins, l'expression qu'elle provoqua sur les visages d'Elsa et d'Anna fut un si grand mélange d'ahurissement et d'inquiétude qu'elle pardonna immédiatement la critique d'Anna. Puisque de toute évidence, aucune des deux sœurs n'était au courant que cette loi existait.

\- C'est du sérieux, assura Flynn. Cette loi existe pour la sécurité. Un simple port de masque et on se fait arrêter. On peut aller en prison pour ça.

\- En _PRISON_ ? S'exclamèrent Elsa et Anna à l'unisson.

Anna dévisagea le prince, complètement hallucinée de savoir qu'une loi aussi banale aboutissait à une telle sentence. Quant à Elsa, son visage traduisait une toute autre expression.

\- _Par Odin_ … Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. C'est donc là qu'ils sont. Bon sang.

Flynn et Raiponce auraient aimé ne pas en arriver à une telle conclusion, mais désormais, cette option s'offrant à eux était si évidente qu'elle ne pouvait être que la bonne. Pour retrouver Warren et Lloyd, un seul endroit dans Corona n'avait pas été fouillé : sa prison. La reine se pinça le haut de l'arête du nez en soupirant, navrée.

\- Comment peut-on interdire le port d'un masque à un _festival_ ? S'interloqua Anna, qui décidément ne se remettait pas d'un tel illogisme.

\- Anna, tais-toi, requit gentiment Elsa en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Mais c'est idiot, grommela-t-elle. C'est normal de se déguiser !

\- Anna…

\- Normal qu'ils aient envie de porter des masques, après tout, c'est—

\- Tu te souviens avoir vu le moindre festivalier porter le moindre masque ? Rappela Elsa, qui la coupa car elle ne parvenait pas à la faire taire.

Anna tourna la tête vers son aînée, puis réfléchit. Effectivement, même lors du défilé de déguisements, personne n'avait le visage masqué. Elle admit que c'était vrai, non sans grommeler.

Elsa renouvela son soupir, excusant les remarques de sa sœur à sa place en lançant un regard à Raiponce et Flynn, mais heureusement, ils souriaient à demi tous les deux. La blonde prit une grande inspiration, et son expression changea du tout au tout.

\- Merci, dit-elle au maître d'hôtel. Vos renseignements ont été très précieux.

L'homme releva brusquement la tête, et observa la reine pour vérifier qu'elle était sérieuse.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'arrêter ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Deux de mes citoyens ont apparemment déjà été arrêtés la semaine dernière, grimaça-t-elle. J'ai eu mon compte.

L'aubergiste déglutit.

\- Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les soldats de les menotter, confia-t-il. J'ai tenté, je vous le promets, mais en m'interposant, j'ai mérité une garde à vue. Eux, en revanche, ont été emprisonnés pour ne pas avoir voulu retirer les masques tout de suite.

Les autres soupirèrent, imaginant la situation.

\- Merci, répéta Elsa. Je vous en prie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Votre fils vous attend. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il était dépassé par la gestion de votre hôtel. Et votre absence doit certainement l'inquiéter depuis plusieurs jours. Surtout s'il apprend que vous les avez passés en garde à vue.

\- Oh, merci, merci, s'inclina plusieurs fois l'homme.

Elsa lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Enfin, sauf si vous y voyez un inconvénient, s'immobilisa la reine en regardant le couple princier, qui voudrait peut-être l'interroger davantage.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, assura Raiponce.

\- Le pauvre homme, il est temps de rentrer chez lui, prit pitié Flynn.

L'aubergiste sourit béatement à ses souverains et tourna un visage ravi vers la blonde platine, qui lui sourit en retour, bien qu'il ait le visage dégoulinant de larmes.

Une fois parti, les quatre jeunes gens décrispèrent leurs épaules après la tension de la situation, et il y eut un silence. Elsa s'assit, exténuée, sur le canapé, et Anna se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté. Épuisés aussi par les événements, Raiponce et Flynn s'assirent à leur tour. Un ange passa, et Elsa se massait les tempes tout en ayant les coudes sur les genoux. Elle marmonnait quelque chose d'inaudible, mais Anna qui était près d'elle perçut clairement qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse, ce qui lui ferait geler toute la pièce.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa Flynn pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Volontiers, souffla Anna, et Elsa répondit d'un hochement de tête, trop préoccupée pour répondre vraiment.

Tandis que le prince se dirigeait vers un placard pour en sortir une bouteille de liqueur, il réalisa qu'il devrait aussi servir un verre d'eau pour Elsa. Mais au regard désireux que cette dernière lui lançait quand il eut soulevé la bouteille, il comprit qu'un verre d'alcool fort lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tandis qu'il servait quatre verres, Raiponce soupirait en regardant le plafond.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous, grimaça-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils se feraient arrêter. Mais au moins nous savons où ils sont, maintenant.

Anna eut un rire nerveux. Flynn disposa le plateau sur la table basse et tendit son verre à Elsa en premier. Sa cadette se demanda un instant si l'état de stress dans lequel elle était n'allait pas lui faire geler le verre et son contenu à l'instant-même où elle le prendrait dans la main.

Mais heureusement, Elsa sut penser à quelque chose de positif et agrippa le verre en rendant son sourire à Flynn, qui servit les autres. Avalant tous d'un même geste et d'une seule gorgée leurs boissons, ils reposèrent lentement leurs verres au centre, les regards perdus dans le vide.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, Raiponce fit signe à un domestique dans le couloir d'aller chercher le roi et la reine.

* * *

Lorsque ses parents arrivèrent dans la pièce, Raiponce leur résuma ce qui s'était passé, expliquant l'évolution de la situation. La reine de Corona fixa son homologue, compréhensive. Elle sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Elsa. Je vous le promets.

La blonde agita doucement la tête, essayant de se convaincre de même.

\- La prison est située derrière le château, en direction du Nord, indiqua le roi.

Elsa se leva du canapé.

\- Merci. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Je vais aller les récupérer.

Ses poings se crispèrent, et s'il n'y avait pas le bruit provenant du couloir, on aurait pu entendre le grincement de la glace qui s'y formait avec sa colère.

\- Je viens avec toi, affirma Anna, bien que cela aille sans dire.

\- Vous aurez entièrement le droit de demander au capitaine de la garde de leur redonner leur liberté, assura la reine de Corona. Et s'ils osent s'y opposer, ils auront affaire à moi.

Un air d'audace passa sur son visage, qu'Anna reconnut comme étant identique à celui que Raiponce avait une fois présenté. Le roi confirma de la tête.

\- De toute manière, certifia-t-il, les geôliers de Corona ont pour ordre, tout comme tous les soldats de notre pays, d'obéir aux souverains sous n'importe quel contexte ou n'importe quelle condition. Que vous soyez Reine d'Arendelle n'y changera rien, et ils accepteront même davantage comme les prisonniers sont vos citoyens.

Elsa acquiesça, satisfaite d'entendre cela. Après tout, le père de Raiponce savait de quoi il parlait, puisqu'il était à la tête de l'administration de son royaume.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ? Proposa Flynn, s'apprêtant même à demander une escorte armée.

Elsa grimaça.

\- Je préfèrerais que nous n'y allions que toutes les deux, avoua-t-elle en désignant sa sœur et elle.

Les autres échangèrent un regard. Était-ce par honte de savoir que les deux marins étaient sur l'île tout ce temps ? Ou parce qu'elle allait tant les châtier qu'il valait mieux n'avoir aucun témoin ? Anna elle-même ne sut le deviner, et se contenta d'accepter sa volonté, n'osant pas la contredire.

\- Très bien, accepta la reine de Corona. Je comprends. Bonne chance alors.

La blonde platine regarda ceux qui l'entouraient d'un air chaleureux.

\- Merci de nous avoir aidées à les retrouver, je ne le dirai jamais assez. Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans vous.

Un brouhaha se créa lorsque les quatre Coroniens agitèrent les bras et répondirent qu'il n'en était rien tous en même temps.

Allez-y, annonça Raiponce en souriant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé prononcer cette phrase de ma vie, mais… Il est temps d'aller sauver vos deux gardes du corps.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Avant de crier au bullshit : SI, cette loi EXISTE (au grand dam d'Anna, dont la réaction est inspirée de la mienne haha) et elle est ENCORE appliquée en Allemagne. You're welcome ;)**

 **Le fait qu'Anna apprenne le morse est bien entendu un headcanon, mais je trouve que c'est logique dans son passé avec Elsa où elle ne lui répondait jamais (et très déchirant, c'est vrai).**

 **(roh mais je suis là pour vous faire rire ET souffrir hein ! ;))**


	24. I'm not bossy, I'm the Queen

**Chapitre 24**

 **I'm not bossy, I'm the Queen**

* * *

La prison de Corona s'avérait être tout en bas de l'île, près de la mer et à l'opposé du côté du royaume où le pont joignait les berges. En fait, à l'ombre du château et semblant ne jamais être éclairé de la journée, le bâtiment à l'apparence très humide aurait été le dernier endroit où les deux sœurs, la famille de Raiponce et tous les officiers auraient cherché.

"Après tout", pensa Anna, "personne au monde n'aurait songé à aller fouiller en prison pour voir s'ils y étaient".

Marchant devant elle d'un pas lourd, Elsa bouillonnait de rage. Cette colère était à la fois envers Warren et Lloyd, qu'elle avait furieusement envie de réprimander, mais aussi envers elle-même, car elle culpabilisait de ne pas avoir cherché en ce lieu qui semblait maintenant évident. Anna observa son aînée et grimaça en voyant son état.

\- Elsa, calme-toi.

La blonde l'ignora et ne tourna même pas la tête, continuant de descendre à vives enjambées les ruelles dans l'ombre jusqu'aux cachots.

\- Elsa.

\- Quoi ? S'agaça la dénommée.

\- Flocons.

Ce mot seul n'avait aucun sens, mais la reine comprit ce qu'elle indiquait. Elsa se retourna, la regardant avec une légère panique, et Anna pointa l'air au-dessus de la tête de la blonde. Dans son tourment, la magie d'Elsa avait converti ses émotions en une centaine de flocons de neige. Elle leva les yeux et les vit tournoyer dans les airs, comme une tempête qui la suivait.

\- _Dritt_ , grommela-t-elle, et elle agita les mains pour les faire disparaître.

Il y eut un silence, seulement ponctué de leurs pas contre le sol de pavés tandis qu'elles avançaient. Anna ne savait pas quoi dire, aussi accéléra-t-elle légèrement pour arriver à côté d'elle.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Bien sûr que si, que j'y suis pour quelque chose. Comment a-t-on pu _oublier_ de chercher en prison ?

Anna soupira.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment normal qu'on ait à chercher ici, justifia la princesse. Bon sang, Elsa, ne stresse pas pour ça. On les a retrouvés, c'est le principal.

Sa sœur ne répondit rien, notamment parce qu'elle avait raison. Elle grommela de nouveau, les bras désormais repliés contre elle, froissant sa robe bleu pervenche. Anna posa une main calme sur une de ses épaulettes.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.

La voix paisible de la cadette tranquillisa un peu Elsa. Finalement, la blonde acquiesça. Elles venaient d'arriver devant les cachots. L'entrée était un grand mur gris d'un triste accablant, en totale opposition avec toutes les bâtisses chaleureuses de Corona, et deux gardes encadraient l'escalier descendant de l'entrée.

\- Halte ! Cria l'un d'entre eux, les pointant de sa hallebarde.

Anna s'arrêta net, hésitante, mais Elsa continua de marcher au même rythme. Étonnés de son culot, les soldats l'écoutèrent attentivement lorsqu'elle dévoila son identité et expliqua pourquoi elles étaient là. Leurs traits se détendirent et ils laissèrent le passage libre.

\- Je vais entrer seule, si ça ne te dérange pas, proposa Elsa.

\- Je t'en prie, assura Anna. Ça aurait été hors de question que j'entre là-dedans, de toute façon.

Elle écarquillait les yeux en voyant l'endroit glauque plongé dans une ombre lugubre, et ne put qu'imaginer pire à l'intérieur.

\- Bon, alors j'y vais, dit Elsa.

La rouquine plaça une main dans son dos.

\- J'espère que tu vas réussir à les libérer et les délivrer, s'inquiéta Anna.

Elsa ricana à sa phrase.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, sourit-elle.

L'expression d'Anna s'adoucit, rassurée, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi Elsa avait ri. La rouquine lui indiqua du regard qu'il était temps d'aller sauver les deux pauvres hommes coincés ici depuis le début. Elsa lui adressa un hochement de tête, puis fit volte-face pour observer les escaliers qui descendaient à la lourde porte scellant la prison.

Agitant le poignet gauche, elle créa entre ses doigts la réplique en glace de sa couronne qu'elle glissa dans ses mèches blondes platine. Anna haleta en voyant ce geste, et surtout la signification de son choix : Elsa n'avait porté sa couronne que de très rares fois à Corona, et pour ce moment, il était clair que ce n'était pas par envie, mais par nécessité de montrer sa monarchie. Les épaules crispées, Elsa descendit les marches, et un vent de peur passa sur le visage d'Anna.

Les deux gardes allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

\- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que nous sommes innocents ! Protesta Lloyd, exténué, les bras entre les barreaux de la cellule pour interpeller le chef des gardiens.

Le Coronien, agacé, se retourna pour la troisième fois d'affilée.

\- C'est ça ! Et après, qu'est-ce que tu vas me balancer, encore ? Me dire que vous êtes au service d'un roi, comme le canular que tu as dit à mon collègue hier ?

\- Au service _d'une reine,_ corrigea Lloyd. La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Et c'est la vérité !

\- SILENCE ! Hurla le soldat, en faisant mine de dégainer son épée pour menacer le marin.

Il tapa du revers de son avant-bras contre les barreaux pour faire résonner son armure contre le métal. Lloyd le foudroya du regard, n'ayant aucune peur du gardien, qui de toute façon faisait une tête de moins que lui.

\- Retourne au fond de ta cellule, siffla le capitaine entre ses dents.

Le garde du corps obéit, par diplomatie, et alla s'assoir à contrecœur à côté de Warren, la tête enfouie dans ses bras et recroquevillé sur le sol contre le mur.

Il y eut un silence, pesant, où on n'entendit plus que les bruits de pas métalliques de la ronde des gardes présents dans la prison, et ceux des gouttes d'eau tombant sur le sol avec l'humidité des pierres. Les deux Arendellois se sentirent bien seuls, car ils étaient les uniques prisonniers. Après plusieurs minutes, la patience de Lloyd avait atteint ses limites et il se releva d'un coup avant de foncer sur les barreaux qu'il secoua violemment.

\- Donnez-nous au moins le droit d'avoir une visite ! Ne serait-ce qu'une !

\- J'AI DIT : SILENCE ! Beugla le chef des gardiens, qui faisait maintenant sursauter les autres soldats, un peu choqués par son impartialité.

\- Laisse tomber, Lloyd, marmonna Warren dans son coin. Ça ne sert à rien.

La voix brisée du deuxième marin le fit se retourner, et il fixa son collègue. Warren était d'habitude débordant d'optimisme, mais il avait troqué depuis quelques jours son visage jovial et constamment chanteur pour une mine déprimée.

\- Mais… Soupira Lloyd, défait. Cela fait presque une semaine que nous sommes bloqués ici, et nous n'avons même pas eu le droit d'avoir un entretien pour sortir. Tu ne trouves pas cela injuste ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est injuste, ricana nerveusement Warren. Mais c'est comme ça. Aucune communication avec l'extérieur. C'est la loi.

Lloyd grommela, car même s'il avait objectivement raison, et que le comportement des gardes était légitime, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et cesser de se défendre allait à l'encontre de l'honneur qui faisait de lui un garde d'Arendelle.

\- Une seule visite ! Supplia-t-il en se retournant vers l'extérieur. _Une seule_ , marqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le capitaine fulmina et marcha d'un pas vif vers lui, son armure retentissant avec ses pas.

\- Écoute-moi bien, le colosse…

Soudain, au fond du couloir, une porte s'ouvrit, et le gardien le plus près de la porte écarquilla des yeux en voyant ce qui en venait.

Lloyd et le soldat étaient trop occupés à se défier des yeux pour détourner le regard et réaliser qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais Warren, curieux, leva la tête, et tendit l'oreille. Brusquement, un son cristallin familier résonna contre les murs et son cœur bondit en le reconnaissant. Le tintement régulier des fins talons de glace cliquant contre le sol de pierre, unique au monde, augmenta tandis que les pas approchaient.

\- _Personne_ sur cette île ne peut vous faire sortir d'ici, marmonna le chef des gardiens. Votre soi-disant employeur, cette… Prétendue reine, n'existe pas.

Les pas cristallins devinrent de plus en plus nets, puis s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de la cellule.

\- Alors je vous conseille de la f—

\- Hum, toussota Elsa discrètement, juste derrière lui.

L'homme se retourna. Warren sauta sur ses jambes et se précipita aux barreaux en entendant sa voix, le visage étiré par un immense sourire. Lloyd écarquilla les yeux et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

\- Je peux vous assurer que j'existe bel et bien, capitaine, sourit Elsa, débordante de sarcasme.

Le soldat perdit toute couleur sur son visage, et bredouilla en voyant la jeune femme couronnée en face de lui. À vrai dire, il eut à lever la tête. Elsa portait des escarpins en glace, et le dominait tellement que, si on ajoutait à cela l'aura monarchique et le regard profond qui émanait d'elle, la blonde platine le fit se sentir tout petit.

\- Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, se présenta-t-elle, voyant bien qu'il en était devenu muet.

Elle tendit la main, que l'homme serra béatement, totalement perdu.

\- Vous… Je… C'est v-vous ? Mais…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, car il venait de réaliser à qui il avait affaire. Sur cette île, il avait beau avoir le plus haut poste des soldats, la jeune femme possédait un grade qui lui était de loin supérieur. Il s'inclina avec respect.

\- Mes excuses, Votre Majesté. Je… Je ne savais pas.

Elsa sourit, puis glissa un regard complice à ses deux citoyens, dont les visages s'épanouissaient à sa présence, ravis qu'elle soit venue à leur secours. Le chef des gardiens se redressa et elle tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Je vous en prie, assura la reine. Vous êtes tout excusé.

Le capitaine rougit.

\- Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, sourit Elsa, légèrement narquoise, j'aimerais récupérer mes deux gardes.

Il y eut un ensemble de bruits : l'homme cherchant brusquement les clés, les soldats s'agitant en tous sens pour les trouver, collectivement dans un concert de tintements d'armures. Lorsqu'enfin, le bon trousseau et la bonne clé permirent d'ouvrir la grille, les deux gardes se précipitèrent au dehors pour remercier de tout cœur leur reine, enchaînant courbette sur courbette.

Touchée par leur enchaînement d'excuses, Elsa remballa son envie de les sermonner pour s'être retrouvés en prison, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais soudainement, et sans même se concerter, Warren et Lloyd s'agenouillèrent et baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Surpris, les gardiens et la jeune blonde observèrent les deux hommes de plus de deux mètres se recroqueviller dans leur honte.

\- Nous ne méritons pas de vous servir, Votre Majesté, lancèrent Warren et Lloyd d'une même voix, comme s'ils avaient appris cette phrase par cœur. Permettez-nous de vous adresser notre démission une fois rentrés à Arendelle.

Le cœur d'Elsa manqua une pulsation. Elle fixa les deux gardes et se mit à rougir, à la fois émue par leur honneur, le fait qu'ils aient visiblement préparé ce moment, et la véritable demande de démission suite à l'outrage d'avoir laissé leur souveraine sans défense.

Le blanc qui suivit sembla arrêter le temps : Elsa ne savait pas quoi faire, ni dire, et les soldats Coroniens la regardait à présent d'un air désolé, mais aussi captivé de savoir ce qu'elle allait leur répondre. Le silence continua, et il portait à croire qu'elle allait les réprimander, voire les licencier à jamais de l'armée d'Arendelle. Mais Elsa n'avait que vingt-et-un ans, et qu'un mois d'expérience monarchique, aussi la jeune reine eut le visage plutôt attendri.

\- Relevez-vous, demanda-t-elle, mais sa voix fut si nette que les deux marins y obéirent comme à un ordre.

Se relevant au garde-à-vous, ils restèrent le visage fermé, attendant la semonce, et Elsa réalisa qu'elle était réellement incapable de les juger sévèrement.

\- _Repos_ , assura-elle d'une voix calme.

Une fois que les deux hommes se décrispèrent, étonnés, elle poursuivit.

\- Je ne vais pas vous blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé, soupira Elsa. Ce n'est qu'un enchaînement de malentendus. Toute cette histoire est arrivée à cause de l'ignorance d'une simple loi. Que vous n'aviez, je sais bien, jamais eu l'intention de transgresser.

Elle se tournait aussi vers les gardiens de la prison en disant cela, et ils baissèrent aussitôt la tête de honte.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, ni même vous punir, et encore moins vous renvoyer pour une situation aussi ridicule, sourit à demi Elsa, et son regard fut si affectueux que les deux colosses en eurent presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Votre Majesté… Commença Warren.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment, acheva Lloyd.

\- Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas, trancha Elsa d'un ton brusquement glacial.

Tout le monde sursauta, non seulement parce que sa phrase avait résonné contre les murs d'un coup net, mais aussi parce que la température de la pièce avait chuté en une seconde d'une dizaine de degrés.

Frissonnant, le capitaine essaya de comprendre d'où venait le courant d'air, puis se dit que cette sensation était probablement due à l'impression d'autorité que donnait l'aura d'Elsa depuis son arrivée. Un ange passa, et aucun des hommes n'eut le courage d'enchaîner là-dessus.

Enfin, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici, la reine tourna sur ses talons et se redirigea vers la porte par laquelle elle était venue. Warren et Lloyd échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent, perdus, le capitaine. Mais au lieu de contester le départ des prisonniers, ce dernier indiqua tout au contraire de suivre la blonde platine le plus vite possible. Le débarquement d'Elsa lui avait offert la peur de sa vie.

Les deux gardes du corps saluèrent rapidement les Coroniens qui les saluèrent maladroitement à leur tour, et s'élancèrent à la poursuite d'Elsa, dont les talons résonnaient au loin dans la prison vide. Marchant à ses côtés en l'encadrant, ni Warren ni Lloyd n'osèrent prononcer un seul mot jusqu'en haut des marches.

* * *

\- Tu as réussi ! S'exclama Anna, en voyant sa sœur ressortir.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de voir les marins, elle comprit juste à l'expression sereine de son aînée que les deux gardes la suivaient. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard apparurent les carrures imposantes des marins de plus de deux mètres de haut derrière elle. Cela fit une impression étrange à la princesse.

Non seulement parce qu'elle avait oublié à quel point ils étaient musclés, mais aussi parce que les revoir faisait naître en elle une sensation contradictoire. Elle était à la fois heureuse qu'ils soient en vie et un peu dégoûtée qu'ils soient de nouveau en train de longer Elsa.

\- Vous êtes sains et saufs ! S'écria la princesse, se précipitant sur les gardes.

Elsa, le sourire aux lèvres, esquiva juste à temps lorsque la rouquine s'élança sur les deux marins et les serra dans ses bras. Du moins, serra leurs deux torses à la fois, tout ce dont elle était capable avec leur carrure. Les trois autres la regardèrent, attendris et amusés, car la princesse avait rarement montré de l'affection pour Warren et Lloyd depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés.

Anna s'écarta et toussota, prétendant que rien ne s'était passé, et regarda ailleurs le temps de cligner des yeux pour faire disparaître ses débuts de larmes. Elsa sourit discrètement tandis que sa cadette ramenait ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Je suis soulagée qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé aussi, avoua la reine en regardant ses deux concitoyens avec joie.

Un peu rougissant, les deux hommes saluèrent leur affection par des marmonnements de remerciement.

\- Mais la barbe ne vous va pas du tout, nota Anna.

Elsa fut perdue par son changement de sujet, mais savait de quoi elle parlait : en prison depuis plusieurs jours, les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se raser, et leurs poils au visage dénotaient vraiment de leur attitude jusqu'ici sérieuse.

\- Désolé, s'excusa inutilement Lloyd, passant la main sur ses joues.

\- Nous nous raserons aussi vite que possible, Votre Altesse, je vous le promets, garantit Warren, craignant d'être destitué pour cette simple raison.

Anna éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas à obtenir un tel retour.

\- Tout va bien, c'était pour rire, apaisa-t-elle.

Leurs épaules s'affaissèrent et Elsa secoua la tête.

\- Bref, sourit-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la famille de Raiponce.

Sa sœur acquiesça, et ils remontèrent toute l'île avant d'arriver au château.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **BADASS ELSA IS THE BEST ELSA.**

 **Le capitaine en mode #flipette - pur fun haha**

 **Warren et Lloyd sont de retour ! (Avec des étoiles dans les yeux pour la bonté d'Elsa (et son aura) (et le son de ses talons))**

 **Retour donc à Arendelle très prochainement.**

 **Mais nous ne sommes qu'au chapitre 24, tout n'est pas fini…**


	25. When can I see you again ?

**Chapitre 25**

 **When can I see you again ?**

* * *

\- C'est un soulagement, en tout cas, soupira avec consolation la reine de Corona.

\- Oui, vraiment, confirma son mari.

Flynn agita la tête pour, de nouveau, montrer son accord. Il était ravi que les deux gardes soient en bonne santé. Raiponce sourit à Anna.

\- Vous allez pouvoir rentrer, donc, dit-elle le visage lumineux, ravie que les choses se terminent si bien.

\- Enfin ! Sourit la rouquine.

Les autres la regardèrent, se demandant s'il fallait interpréter quelque chose ou non.

\- Euh… Je veux dire… Se rattrapa Anna, voyant son lapsus. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je… J'avais peur de ne jamais rentrer, c'est tout.

Elsa gloussa, et fut rejointe par le père de Raiponce.

\- Nous allons demander au personnel d'emmener vos affaires au port, proposa ce dernier.

Aussitôt, il leva le bras pour appeler un des servants près de la porte, mais Warren et Lloyd, qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'encadrement, et observaient en rougissant la scène depuis le début, s'interposèrent.

\- Je vous en prie, lança Warren. Nous allons nous en occuper. Où sont leurs appartements ?

\- _Leur chambre_ , corrigea Raiponce. Nous n'avions qu'une seule chambre de disponible.

Lloyd tiqua un instant à cette nuance, comprenant ainsi que ses deux altesses n'avaient pas obtenu le confort qu'elles méritaient. Il s'apprêta à faire une remarque, mais Elsa perçut ses pensées à temps et le coupa dans son élan en avançant la main.

\- Ce qui n'était pas du tout gênant, au contraire, spécifia-t-elle.

L'homme se ravisa, et il y eut un léger silence. Puis un domestique leur indiqua le chemin et les deux gardes sortirent de la pièce.

\- Vous devriez constamment les avoir à l'œil, plaisanta Flynn en les regardant s'éloigner. On ne sait jamais, ils peuvent disparaître au moindre coin de couloir.

Tous ricanèrent, même Elsa et Anna, conscientes du ridicule de la situation. Après un moment, la blonde tourna la tête vers les parents de Raiponce, d'un air particulier. Il était temps de leur faire leurs adieux, car eux ne les accompagneraient pas jusqu'au port. Anna ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé et ne s'étaient vus que quelques heures en tout, la présence et la bienveillance des parents de Raiponce lui rappelaient beaucoup les siens. Comme ils lui manquaient terriblement, devoir dire au revoir à ceux de Raiponce lui procurait un sentiment très poignant.

Il en était de même pour Elsa, qui se serrait l'avant-bras avec gêne en sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Ils échangèrent plusieurs phrases d'adieux, mais il n'y avait chez les deux sœurs aucune envie de partir.

\- Nous espérons vous revoir très vite, avoua le père de Raiponce, qui sans prévenir, s'avança vers Elsa et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

Les mains tremblantes, Elsa resserra l'homme contre elle, chassant à chaque seconde l'image de son propre père qui luisait au milieu de ses pensées. Quand Anna l'enlaça, elle ferma les yeux, des larmes sur les cils, et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

\- Arendelle vous accueillera n'importe quand avec grand plaisir, promit Elsa de manière officielle.

\- Nous ne manquerons pas l'occasion de venir visiter le pays, sourit la reine de Corona, et sa voix débordait de tellement d'affection qu'Elsa savait, avant même de répondre à l'accolade qu'elle débutait, qu'elle allait y pleurer.

Cela ne manqua pas, et des larmes de chagrin roulèrent sur ses joues crispées. Inspirant un grand coup, elle fixa le mur derrière la mère de Raiponce pour ne pas sangloter. Elle prit du recul, reniflant, et observa sa sœur enlacer à son tour la souveraine. Sa cadette était tout aussi émue, et Elsa sentait son âme se fendre autant que la sienne.

Même si elles avaient eu trois ans pour faire le deuil, la mort de leurs parents les marquait toujours au plus profond de leurs êtres. Au complet, ils n'avaient été qu'une petite famille, et lorsque leur père et leur mère eurent disparus en mer, les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées vouées à elles-mêmes pour ce qui semblait être l'éternité. Et avec l'opération d'isolement d'Elsa mise en place depuis dix ans, c'était un grand euphémisme de dire que la famille d'Arendelle n'était pas des plus soudées.

Mais à ce jour, tandis que débutait le mois de septembre, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Elsa et Anna renouaient le contact et retrouvaient la complicité qu'elles partageaient étant enfants. Et l'une formant la seule famille qui restait à l'autre, il était impensable pour les deux sœurs d'imaginer se séparer de nouveau. Anna ne pouvait vivre sans l'amour d'Elsa, tout comme Elsa ne trouvait aucune raison de vivre sans Anna à ses côtés.

Alors sans même se dire le moindre mot, il y eut un mouvement : lorsque la cadette eut terminé son accolade avec la mère de Raiponce, Anna se retourna d'un coup sec et se rua dans les bras de sa sœur, déjà ouverts car elle aussi en avait le besoin. Pleurant silencieusement sur les épaules de l'autre, Elsa et Anna scellèrent l'émotion du moment par un câlin, sous le regard gêné mais compréhensif de la famille royale et du personnel. Essuyant leurs larmes sur leurs joues, elles sourirent avec attendrissement et Elsa toussa légèrement pour chasser l'embarras de la situation.

\- On y va ? Proposa doucement Raiponce après un silence.

Anna refléta son sourire et acquiesça en rougissant. Tous sortirent de la pièce vers le hall, et le roi et la reine retournèrent à leurs appartements, non sans saluer les deux Arendelloises de loin avant de passer le haut des escaliers. Le quatuor fut ensuite rejoint par Warren et Lloyd, et ils descendirent vers les quais sous le soleil de Corona.

* * *

\- Tu me présenteras ce Kristoff, un jour ? Murmura Raiponce à l'oreille de son homologue, pour ne pas qu'Elsa entende.

\- Promis, ricana la rouquine, en resserrant la brunette contre elle.

Les deux marins préparaient le voilier pour le départ après avoir rangé les affaires des deux jeunes femmes dans les cabines. Elsa les observait faire d'un air vague.

\- Alors ? Tu as sermonnés tes gardes ? Glissa Flynn derrière elle, et la blonde sursauta légèrement.

\- Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. _Non_ , ajouta-t-elle soudainement, car elle assimila seulement là la phrase du prince. Je les ai simplement prévenus de ne jamais recommencer une telle folie.

Flynn ricana. Il aurait dû parier qu'elle était incapable d'une telle sévérité.

\- Ils ont l'air très tourmentés, cependant, remarqua-t-il.

Les deux marins s'affairent en effet de gauche à droite tels des déments, comme s'ils avaient peur que partir une minute plus tard que prévu agacerait la reine au point de les licencier. Elsa grimaça en voyant leur état.

\- Mmh… Je leur ai peut-être fait un peu peur, admit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire ? Éclata de rire Flynn.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Le brun lui lança un regard d'une perspicacité sarcastique. Elsa sourit avec malice.

\- Bon, d'accord, gloussa-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais je crois que j'ai gelé les murs de la prison.

\- Qu… Quoi ? S'étouffa l'homme, cachant son rire derrière sa main.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je n'ai pas enseveli la prison dans la neige non plus, sourit Elsa. J'ai retenu ma magie devant les gardes de votre royaume. Mais je crois que les murs ont été recouverts de givre un court instant. Heureusement, l'humidité a tout fait fondre assez vite.

Flynn éclata de rire, et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant sa femme arriver juste derrière Elsa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? S'amusa Raiponce.

\- Rien, rien, prétendit Flynn. Elsa m'en a juste raconté une bien bonne.

\- Ah bon ? Sourit la brunette, amatrice de blagues. Dis !

\- Euh, non, c'est assez long, balbutia Elsa, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la réaction de Flynn.

\- Vous vous êtes dit au revoir ? Demanda Anna, apparaissant derrière eux à son tour.

Le prince et la reine échangèrent un regard, ayant oublié de vraiment se saluer. Elsa sourit d'un air tendre en écartant les bras et ils échangèrent une étreinte.

\- Envoie-moi des lettres avec plus d'histoires comme celles-là, cligna de l'œil le prince tandis qu'ils se séparaient.

\- Si tu le souhaites, pouffa la blonde, amusée de savoir qu'elle allait désormais correspondre avec un ancien bandit fervent admirateur de sa magie.

Elle ne sut dire ce qui réjouissait le plus Flynn dans sa magie : était-ce l'aspect poétique ou offensif ? Peut-être bien les deux.

Raiponce sourit, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le sous-entendu que son mari venait de toute évidence de faire, et ouvrit ses bras à son tour lorsqu'Elsa avança vers elle.

\- Merci encore, souffla Elsa en l'enlaçant. Pour m'avoir appris que tu possédais des pouvoirs magiques aussi.

\- Je t'en prie, sourit la princesse à son tour. Je suis ravie que tu ressentes la même chose que moi, maintenant. C'est soulageant de savoir que nous ne sommes pas seules.

Flynn, qui en parallèle venait d'enlacer Anna, tapa amicalement sur son épaule.

\- Et continue de t'entraîner à botter les fesses des ordures comme ce satané Hans !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Éclata de rire Anna.

Raiponce et Elsa s'écartèrent après plusieurs secondes.

\- Merci de votre accueil, annonça Elsa aux deux époux. Ce séjour était réellement superbe.

\- C'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier, légitima Raiponce. Elle tenait absolument à se faire pardonner pour… Vous savez.

\- Dis-lui bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, précipita Elsa. Ni de la vôtre, même si c'était pour venir à votre mariage.

Anna approuva d'un signe de tête, et Flynn sourit.

\- Et dis-lui aussi que je suis réellement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu les années précédentes, s'excusa Elsa, baissant la tête avec un certain déshonneur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils savent que c'était parce que tu avais du mal à te décider.

\- "Ils" ? Répéta Anna.

\- On en a discuté avec mon beau-père, assura Flynn. Nous pensons tous les quatre la même chose : vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, votre silence était justifié.

Elsa et Anna ne répondirent rien, mais leurs regards suffirent. Il y eut un grand bruit de tissu lorsque derrière eux, Warren dénoua le dernier cordage de la grande voile et qu'elle se déroula de tout son long, exposant l'énorme blason d'Arendelle. Raiponce en admira les couleurs.

\- Votre blason est réellement différent du nôtre, sourit-elle tendrement en penchant la tête.

\- Encore heureux, elles vivent dans un pays différent, plaisanta Flynn.

\- Je voulais parler de l'allégorie, grimaça Raiponce, agacée par sa plaisanterie.

\- On a dit la même chose en voyant le vôtre, gloussa Anna.

Les deux Coroniens ricanèrent.

\- Un soleil et un crocus. Deux symboles de vie mais deux différentes interprétations de la régénération, résuma Elsa.

Raiponce sourit à son analyse et acquiesça vivement.

\- Oui, et c'est d'autant plus accentué avec le vécu de nos royaumes, admit-elle.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Flynn fixa des yeux la deuxième voile, que Warren n'allait pas tarder à déplier. Il en remarqua la couleur, même enroulée.

\- Et l'autre voile ? Demanda-t-il, curieux. Ce n'est pas le même violet… Si ce n'est pas le blason du drapeau, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Anna étouffa un rire.

\- Oh mes dieux, _attendez de voir_.

Elsa lui asséna un regard critique, et la cadette rit davantage. Raiponce et Flynn, en revanche, fixaient désormais comme conseillé la voile, et lorsque le marin aux cheveux en bataille dénoua la dernière corde et que la voile se déroula le long du mât pour s'étirer, ils poussèrent tous les deux une exclamation.

Fièrement arboré, le flocon de neige à la forme unique, signature spécifique d'Elsa, s'étendait de tout son long. Son aspect scintillant et ses lignes brillant au soleil fascinèrent Raiponce, qui se rendit compte d'un détail.

\- C'est de la glace, murmura-t-elle.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

\- C'est de la glace ! S'écria la brunette en sautillant de joie et tapant des mains, ébahie.

\- Incroyable, souffla Elsa. Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour le remarquer ? Même Anna qui a passé trois jours sur le voilier ne s'en est pas rendue compte.

La dénommée, qui depuis la remarque de Raiponce alternait son regard entre sa sœur et la voile, fixa soudainement son aînée avec agacement.

\- C'est facile, sourit Raiponce avec modestie. Le tissu du fond, couleur lilas, c'est bien une vraie voile. Mais tu as ajouté le flocon par-dessus. Ce n'est pas brodé, c'est… Apposé. Comme un dessin.

\- Bien vu, sourit Elsa, dont le visage se ravit, heureuse encore une fois de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un avec un tel goût pour la précision qu'elle.

\- _Ahem_ , toussota Anna. Pour ma défense, Raiponce coud tous les jours, bougonna-t-elle. Donc c'est normal qu'elle l'ait vu et pas moi.

Elsa comprit qu'elle l'avait vexée et passa son bras autour de sa taille en ricanant.

\- Voyons, tu sais bien que je ne moque pas de toi. Mais il fait quand même dix mètres de haut par dix de large. Tu aurais pu le remarquer.

Anna rouspéta.

\- Je préférais discuter avec toi plutôt que de bêtement fixer tes voiles, protesta-t-elle.

\- Je sais, gloussa Elsa, et elle la serra contre elle.

Anna céda en un sourire lorsqu'elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Dix mètres de diamètre ? S'étonna Flynn. Impressionnant.

Il siffla en observant le flocon.

\- C'est magnifique, s'abasourdit Raiponce. Dommage que ce ne soit qu'observable. J'aurais bien aimé garder un souvenir de ta magie.

\- Et moi donc, ricana Elsa.

\- Ce n'est pas trop possible pour moi, rit la brunette. Mon pouvoir est difficilement transportable.

\- Dommage. Je ne peux pas trop te laisser un souvenir non plus, gloussa Elsa.

Puis soudainement elle releva sa tête, jusqu'ici appuyée contre Anna.

\- Quoique… Attends !

Elle lâcha le bras d'Anna et un sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qu'elle se mit à agiter d'un air concentré. Dans une minuscule tornade de flocons, quelque chose se sculpta entre ses doigts et prit l'apparence d'une sphère qui semblait dardée de pics.

En écartant les mains, les trois autres comprirent de quoi il s'agissait et Flynn applaudit avec surprise. Flottant dans les airs au-dessus de sa paume gauche, le soleil de Corona tournoyait lentement sur lui-même, de la taille de son poing.

\- Waoh ! S'écria Raiponce.

\- Tu peux considérer cela comme un cadeau de remerciement, sourit Elsa, et elle lui glissa le soleil en trois dimensions dans ses mains tendues.

Raiponce et Flynn admirèrent l'œuvre sans un mot, et retournèrent l'objet dans les mains de la princesse pour en admirer la précision parfaite. Mais bien vite, les branches qui touchaient la peau de Raiponce commencèrent à fondre, et de l'eau coula sur ses mains.

\- Oups, j'avais complètement oublié, écarquilla des yeux Elsa, qui omettait souvent le fait que sa glace fondait naturellement si elle ne la touchait plus.

Le poignet au-dessus du soleil en glace, elle joignit ses cinq doigts de la main gauche en une pointe vers le bas, puis les écarta d'un coup. Un minuscule nuage détona aussitôt dans les airs, faisant sursauter Raiponce, et alimenta la sculpture de neige fraîche.

\- Il va suivre le soleil où que tu iras, sourit la reine.

Raiponce lui adressa un visage ravi, et l'enlaça vivement avec son bras libre.

\- Merci, c'est génial !

\- Je t'en prie, s'attendrit Elsa contre elle.

Flynn prit le soleil entre ses mains et le nuage suivit diligemment le mouvement, lui rafraîchissant vite la peau.

\- Ça par exemple. C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il.

\- Vous pourrez vous vanter d'avoir le seul soleil en glace du monde, s'amusa Anna.

Les trois autres ricanèrent.

\- Vos Altesses, nous sommes prêts ! Annonça la voix de Lloyd sur le pont du voilier au-dessus d'eux. C'est quand vous voulez.

\- Merci, Lloyd, répondit Elsa.

Elle tourna la tête vers leurs hôtes.

\- C'est très aimable à vous de nous avoir hébergées cette semaine, merci encore.

\- Je vous en prie, firent les deux époux à l'unisson.

Ils se regardèrent discrètement, puis Anna sourit.

\- Oui, merci, c'était vraiment super. Et puis, vous rencontrer de nouveau, ça nous a fait plaisir.

Elsa approuva, et après avoir salué d'un signe de tête le couple princier, grimpa sur la passerelle de bois menant au voilier. Anna la suivit, et agita la main pour leur dire au revoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la brise élança le voilier, Lloyd à la barre et Warren aux haubans, les deux sœurs se précipitèrent à la poupe tant qu'il était encore temps et agitèrent leurs bras vers le ponton. Le voilier s'éloigna, les deux époux aussi, et elles s'éloignèrent ainsi de Corona, reprenant la mer en direction de leur royaume.

\- On rentre à la maison, soupira de soulagement Anna, appuyée sur le plat-bord de la poupe.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, honteuse et étonnée d'avoir dit cela à voix haute.

\- Moi aussi, j'avais hâte, avoua Elsa à son tour, pour la pardonner. Même si ce séjour à Corona a été génial, Arendelle m'a manqué.

Anna sourit. Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais quitté leur pays auparavant. Il était donc normal d'avoir un besoin psychologique de s'y ressourcer.

\- Le séjour a été génial parce que tu étais là, sourit Anna en une grimace émue, puis elle posa une main contre son dos.

Elsa tourna la tête et sourit.

\- Parce qu'on était _ensemble_ , précisa Elsa. Et je n'aurais raté cette opportunité pour rien au monde.

Anna emmêla ses doigts aux siens, leurs avant-bras posés sur le plat-bord, et elles observèrent l'horizon.

Au loin, diminuant à leurs yeux, l'île de Corona brillait au cœur des flots, et les deux sœurs contemplèrent ce royaume aussi longtemps qu'elles le pouvaient encore.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **"When can I see you again, woh oh, oh, oh…"**

 **Voilà comme ça vous l'avez bien dans la tête maintenant :P**

 **Ces adieux étaient aussi touchants pour vous que pour moi ! Et du coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser le souvenir du soleil en glace à Raiponce et Flynn.**

 **Back to Arendelle ! RDV mercredi prochain ! :D**


	26. Heimr Árnadalr

**Chapitre 26**

 **Heimr Árnadalr**

* * *

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le voyage du retour leur parut beaucoup plus court que l'aller. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : Elsa, Anna et les deux marins rentrèrent même une heure plus tôt que prévu. Lloyd avait justifié cette rapidité en indiquant que la météo avait été plus clémente que lorsqu'ils étaient allés à Corona, mais Anna n'était pas dupe et avait bien remarqué que le temps était excellent lors de leur précédent voyage.

Elsa soupçonna donc, le sourire aux lèvres, que la nervosité des marins était en majorité à l'origine de cette vitesse. Elle acquiesça silencieusement lorsqu'Anna lui fit part de ses pensées, tandis que le port d'Arendelle s'étendait sous leurs yeux quand le voilier ralentit pour accoster.

\- En tout cas, acheva l'aînée, nous pouvons être heureuses de la chance que nous avons eu.

\- Comment ça ? Haussa d'un sourcil Anna, sans détacher son regard des berges où elle voyait déjà le peuple qui s'amassait en leur faisant de grands signes.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes autant angoissées l'une que l'autre de prendre le large depuis l'accident de papa et maman. Mais comme tu disais, nous avons eu une très bonne météo, à l'aller comme au retour.

Anna se contenta d'agréer d'un signe de tête, n'aimant pas trop penser à la mort de leurs parents. Néanmoins, un détail la fit sourire.

\- Peut-être qu'il faisait beau, mais tu as quand même été malade quand il y a eu de minuscules vagues, sourit-elle pour plaisanter.

Elsa se renfrogna.

\- Ça va, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir le mal de mer, marmonna-t-elle. Et ces vagues étaient plutôt grandes !

Anna ricana à sa réaction et passa un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Tu es capable de construire un palais de glace sur un dévers montagnard des plus abrupts, mais l'océan te rend malade. Je n'en reviens pas. La Reine des Neiges a l'eau comme faiblesse.

Elsa grimaça et lui répondit d'un coup de coude, puis observa tout comme elle l'horizon en souriant. Ils atteindraient bientôt les pontons de leur royaume. Exécutant une manœuvre pour contourner les remparts, le voilier changea d'angle et le château d'Arendelle refléta brusquement le soleil de midi.

Il luisit tellement qu'Anna se demanda comment les tuiles pouvaient autant briller. Mais le souvenir lui revint en même temps que l'explication visuelle : tout le toit était couvert d'une glace opaque bleu azur, ce qui lui donnait une apparence magique dans tous les sens du terme.

"Évidemment", pensa aussitôt la cadette. "Ce n'est pas parce qu'Elsa s'est éloignée dans un autre pays que sa décoration a fondu."

La glace demeurait donc, immuable, sur le château, au grand bonheur des villageois. Ceux-ci commençaient d'ailleurs tellement à grouiller sur les pontons que la reine s'inquiéta presque qu'ils craquent. Les visages réjouis, tous fixaient ou pointaient du doigt le voilier qui s'approchait d'eux, ses drapeaux claquant fièrement au vent, ses couleurs resplendissant à la mi-journée. Anna jeta un coup d'œil discret au-dessus de la plus haute toiture du château.

Taillé brut dans la glace, tournoyant lentement sur lui-même, le flocon géant à la forme unique, identique à celui sur la voile pendue au mât derrière elle, surplombait le royaume. Lorsqu'enfin le voilier s'arrêta, il n'y eut plus un seul instant de silence tant chaque enfant, chaque femme et chaque homme hurlait sa joie en criant, dansant et chantant, les bras tendus d'excitation et bondissant sur les bords du port. Warren sourit à ce vacarme bienveillant tout en portant la planche d'accostage sous le bras pour aller la placer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour les bagages, Vos Altesses, nous nous en occupons, assura le garde. Allez vous offrir le bain de foule que vous méritez.

Anna sourit grandement à sa phrase et trépigna d'impatience en le voyant positionner la planche entre le pont et le bois du ponton. Sur celui-ci, plusieurs gardes d'Arendelle s'étaient placés en une haie d'honneur, leurs visages neutres dissimulant discrètement leur grand enthousiasme. Quelques mètres plus loin, la foule lançait déjà de grands appels à Anna auxquels la princesse répondit, sous le regard attendri d'Elsa.

Warren fixa la planche, Lloyd noua le dernier cordage aux bollards et alla chercher leurs affaires, et Anna descendit la première en observant les habitants, le sourire aux lèvres, sans regarder où elle allait. Dans un brusque cri, la rouquine manqua la deuxième marche et trébucha. Elle n'eut que le temps d'agiter les bras en cercles avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber tête la première dans l'eau.

Tous les habitants écarquillèrent les yeux et partagèrent une exclamation de surprise en voyant leur altesse disparaître entre le ponton et le voilier. Warren haleta et se positionna déjà pour plonger, le garde le plus près du bord du ponton commença à s'accroupir pour la sauver, et plusieurs Arendellois se précipitèrent vers le bord à son secours, mais tous se figèrent lorsque la reine leva le bras pour leur faire signe que ce n'était pas la peine.

\- Laissez, je vais la chercher, sourit-elle.

Elle sauta tout simplement par-dessus bord, et à peine sa ballerine toucha la surface des flots que la vague qui clapotait contre le voilier gela. Quand son deuxième pied se posa, de la même manière, l'eau qui se trouvait dessous se figea instantanément.

Debout sur les flots, se tenant debout sans aucun problème sur la fine surface de la mer, la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à Anna. La tête émergeant de l'eau en toussotant, la rouquine ricana à sa propre bêtise.

\- Quand Warren parlait de bain, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire, s'amusa la voix de son aînée derrière elle.

\- _Ha-ha_ , très drôle, grimaça Anna, pataugeant pour se retourner.

Elle tendit le bras vers la gauche, s'attendant à ce que sa sœur soit sur le ponton. Mais elle était sur l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Anna écarquilla les yeux, et observa la mer à hauteur de son menton. Derrière Elsa, on pouvait voir plusieurs cercles bleutés, témoignant des pas qu'elle avait faits pour la rejoindre, figeant l'eau de manière régulière.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Sourit la blonde.

Elle s'accroupit sur l'eau durcie par la glace et tendit la main vers sa sœur.

\- Bon sang, marmonna Anna, impressionnée. J'avais oublié que tu pouvais marcher sur l'eau.

\- Accroche-toi à mes mains, gloussa Elsa.

La rouquine obéit et se laissa tirer hors de l'eau. À peine ses pieds sortirent des flots que la reine effectua un mouvement de cheville pour agrandir la plaque de glace et la rendre plus épaisse. Elle lâcha Anna dessus, qui grelotta, les habits trempés, et la remercia d'une voix timide. On hissa la princesse sur le bord, puis son aînée, et quelqu'un apporta une serviette pour Anna tandis qu'Elsa faisait fondre la glace sur les vagues.

\- En tout cas, tu sais soigner tes entrées, ricana Elsa.

Anna rit, et le groupe d'habitants se confondit en soulagements et cris de joie. Les gardes entourèrent les deux altesses et les escortèrent jusqu'au pont principal qui menait au château, accompagnés des habitants exaltés. Une fois arrivées aux portes, elles furent accueillies par une mélodie de trompettes, et de nouvelles exclamations de joie de tout le personnel qui s'était rassemblé dans la cour.

Au loin, juste à l'entrée, Anna reconnut les membres du conseil à qui Elsa avait confié le pouvoir durant son absence, et les servants haut-gradés sourirent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur niveau. La princesse comprit à leurs regards qu'Elsa les avait prévenus par courrier d'un contretemps à Corona et de leur retour décalé. Avec une courbette, ils convièrent les deux altesses à entrer chez elles.

Marchant dans le couloir, Anna resserra la serviette contre elle, tandis que parallèlement, Elsa transforma sa robe de lin beige en robe de glace par plusieurs mouvements de poignets. Puis avec des gestes des mains vers l'arrière, elle fit pousser de son buste jusqu'au sol une longue traîne transparente en fibres de glace qui, légère comme l'air, frotta la moquette du couloir tout en flottant par endroits. Comme emportés par une brise, de grands flocons vinrent s'y déposer sans un bruit alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher, et d'autres flocons plus petits se placèrent dans sa natte et sur sa robe, dessinant un corset. Anna tourna la tête vers elle et sourit.

\- Ça t'avait manqué ?

\- L'air frais du château me fait vraiment sentir à la maison, acquiesça Elsa avec un immense sourire soulagé.

\- Je parlais de ta robe de glace, s'amusa Anna.

\- Ah. Oui ! Deux semaines et demie que je me retenais, avoua Elsa. Je n'en pouvais plus de porter du vrai tissu. Je crois que je ne me réhabituerai jamais à avoir des habits aussi lourds.

Anna pouffa en secouant la tête à son excentricité, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. En revanche, elle, était trempée, et resserra sans y penser la serviette contre sa peau. Elsa le remarqua et eut un rire désolé, puis frotta ses bras pour lui donner plus chaud.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va directement dans ta chambre pour que tu ailles te changer.

Les deux ricanèrent, et, d'un même élan, gravirent les marches de l'escalier principal du château d'Arendelle.

* * *

Le lendemain, assises dans l'annexe à côté du salon du premier étage, Elsa et Anna profitaient des dernières chaleurs avant l'automne, qui passaient en rayons à travers la fenêtre triangulaire de la pièce. Elsa était assise sur la banquette qui longeait la vitre, afin d'avoir la vue sur les montagnes tout en savourant sa tasse de thé noir. Adossée au mur de l'alcôve, elle lisait un livre posé sur ses cuisses.

Juste à côté de son livre était appuyée la tête de la rouquine, assise sur des coussins par terre, et qui profitait des jambes de son aînée comme support. Pour la taquiner, Elsa avait à un moment discrètement gelé ses mèches en formes amusantes, mais Anna s'en était rendue compte et avait tellement encouragé ce geste que la plaisanterie avait perdu de son intérêt. La reine passait désormais la main distraitement sur les cheveux d'Anna tout en lisant. Somnolente, la rouquine rêvassait en regardant le plafond, bercée par la respiration de son aînée au-dessus d'elle.

Dans une profonde relaxation commune, plusieurs minutes passèrent, et Elsa reposa sa tasse vide dans la coupelle sur la banquette.

\- Ils me manquent déjà, murmura Anna.

Elsa tourna la tête, essayant de comprendre de qui elle parlait, puis elle sourit.

\- Oui, à moi aussi. Raiponce et Flynn sont vraiment sympathiques, admit-elle, le visage éclairé des bons souvenirs partagés avec eux.

Elle sentit Anna sourire contre elle, du même avis. Après un silence, la rouquine se retourna et haussa la tête pour voir ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

La blonde souleva le livre et lui montra la première de couverture.

\- Le lexique du code morse ?! Lut la cadette à voix haute.

Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

\- Comme ça, tu ne seras pas la seule à le comprendre, sourit Elsa avec un clin d'œil.

Anna fut tout autant touchée qu'égayée par cette initiative.

\- Super ! Lança-t-elle, et elle se tourna complètement pour lui faire face.

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

\- C'en est une !

Le sourire d'Elsa s'élargit.

\- Oh, et si, une fois que tu auras tout appris, on s'en servait au quotidien ? Sourit sa cadette.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Elsa, les sourcils étonnés.

\- Eh bien… Ricana Anna, et la blonde sentit la bêtise venir. On pourrait se servir du code morse pour s'envoyer des messages à des moments où on ne peut pas parler.

La reine pouffa.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Pour les réunions diplomatiques, par exemple. Ou à table quand on a des dignitaires du pays en invités.

Elsa éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Ricana-t-elle.

\- Je suis totalement sérieuse ! Assura la rouquine, et sa sœur secoua la tête, amusée. Imagine ! On est chacune à un bout de la table, mais impossible de se dire à voix haute qu'un des diplomates a de la sauce sur sa moustache.

Son aînée s'écroula de rire en voyant mentalement la scène.

\- Et on s'enverrait des messages en morse comment ? En chuchotant des "ti" et des "taah" ? Demanda-t-elle, hilare, se tenant le ventre en crampes face à l'imagination débordante de sa cadette.

\- Mais non, protesta Anna, pouffant quand même à sa blague. On a nos couverts. On les frappera en rythme. Ou alors, si c'est une réunion ou un conseil, tu peux tapoter sur la table avec tes crayons.

C'est la tête d'Anna qu'Elsa tapota en guise de réponse, pour la calmer dans son délire.

\- Anna, je sais que tu t'ennuies toujours quand tu es forcée de participer à ces moments pompeux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Enfin, si, _c'est_ une bonne idée, se corrigea Elsa, mais simplement, on finira par être remarquées.

\- Tu penses ? Bouda la cadette.

Elsa grimaça que oui, et apposa une main à son épaule.

\- Mais je trouve le concept très drôle, alors on pourrait juste essayer, rien qu'une fois. À la prochaine réunion, par exemple.

\- Chouette ! Gloussa Anna.

Elle resserra les poings en victoire, et Elsa se replongea dans sa lecture, tandis qu'Anna reprenait position contre elle.

\- Euh… Tu vas réussir à l'apprendre en une semaine ? Je crois que tu as une réunion mercredi prochain, se souvint la rouquine.

Elsa releva la tête, et haussa les sourcils car elle avait raison.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et _je_ n'ai pas, _nous_ avons réunion mercredi prochain. C'est le conseil mensuel avec tout le personnel. Tu dois être présente.

Un long râle s'échappa de la bouche d'Anna, trahissant son niveau d'enthousiasme.

\- Bon sang, j'avais oublié.

\- Je vois ça, sourit Elsa.

\- Je suis vraiment obligée de venir ?

\- Oui, Anna. Tu es la princesse d'Arendelle, n'oublie pas. Tu as des responsabilités, même peu.

La dénommée bougonna. Elle préférait largement jouer plutôt que de s'enfermer dans une salle pendant des heures à parler de réformes administratives ou de gestion du personnel du château. Elsa s'attendrit de sa réaction et se pencha vers elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurai appris tout le code morse d'ici là, assura-t-elle.

Anna ne rétorqua rien, car la rapidité d'apprentissage de sa sœur était légendaire. Déjà petite, de nombreux professeurs lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle assimilait les leçons beaucoup moins vite que son aînée à son âge. Au lieu de prendre mal ces remarques, et de se vexer, Anna choisissait au contraire d'admirer sa sœur pour son intelligence, surtout qu'elle ne voyait d'elle à l'époque que des silhouettes dans les couloirs ou des ombres sous une porte.

Cette distance avec elle ajoutait alors un certain respect, comme si sa sœur détenait le secret de l'intellect absolu. Elle regarda discrètement Elsa, désormais âgée de vingt-et-un ans, et présente à ses côtés, dans la même pièce qu'elle, sa main couleur ivoire posée sur son épaule. Plongée dans son livre, ses yeux bleu azur dansaient en suivant les lignes de texte, et la désormais reine portait un air serein sur son visage.

Anna l'observa avec attendrissement, heureuse d'être en sa présence. Brusquement, Elsa tourna la tête vers la vitre, et ses cheveux blonds platine scintillèrent, les flocons présents entre ses mèches brillant à la lumière du soleil dans le mouvement.

\- Tiens, Olaf est revenu, remarqua-t-elle. Kristoff doit être juste derrière.

Anna se leva d'un coup et se mit à genoux sur la banquette. À travers la fenêtre, elle vit les arcades de la cour intérieure, d'où Olaf dandinait en marchant. Puis, avançant derrière lui, un homme habillé d'un épais manteau de fourrure ouvert sur une chemise rouge tirait le harnais d'un renne. Exaltée, Anna ouvrit la lucarne.

\- Ohé ! Cria-t-elle depuis l'étage. KRISTOFF !

L'homme aux cheveux blonds couverts d'un bonnet leva la tête vers le ciel et aperçut la princesse. Ses joues s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il s'empressa d'emmener Sven aux écuries, et se précipita dans les escaliers. Anna se rua hors de la pièce au même moment, d'un bond si grand qu'elle faillit renverser Elsa, et s'élança dans le couloir pour aller à sa rencontre. L'aînée ricana, voyant sa sœur ravie du retour du montagnard.

Son visage fondit en un doux sourire, et elle poursuivit sa lecture, avec en fond les exclamations de joie d'Anna qui faisaient écho dans les corridors.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Si vous saviez à quel point je me suis marrée à écrire le passage où Anna tombe à l'eau xD**

 **Le retour de la robe de glace d'Elsa = LOVE ! Donc je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser les détails ;)**

 **La scène de l'alcôve où l'une est appuyée sur l'autre est typiquement quotidienne (petit bonheur) et je tenais à la placer :)**

 **Allez, bon chapitre 27 ! …Dont le titre devrait déjà vous titiller.**


	27. The Reichenbach Fall

**Chapitre 27**

 **The Reichenbach Fall**

* * *

Les jours, tous plus agréables les uns que les autres, défilèrent à un rythme doux durant la semaine qui suivit. Sous un soleil brillant et un ciel clair, parfois quelques légères pluies, Arendelle débordait de joie depuis que les deux altesses étaient de retour.

Elsa avait, en un temps record, rattrapé son retard sur les activités du royaume durant leur absence, et les rapports de Kai, le majordome en chef, sur les réunions du conseil, l'avaient beaucoup aidée. Gerda, la gouvernante du château, esquissait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Anna de nouveau courir et gambader dans les couloirs ou dehors, et tout le personnel se réjouissait de voir les deux sœurs passer de nouveau du temps ensemble.

De nombreux servants remarquèrent aussi une évolution exponentielle de leur complicité, leur séjour à Corona l'ayant améliorée de manière évidente.

Une fin d'après-midi, après avoir passé des heures à discuter avec Kristoff lorsqu'il fut rentré du travail, Anna et lui se reposèrent sur les divans du salon du rez-de-chaussée. Le montagnard commençait à se fatiguer à l'entendre parler bien qu'il fût heureux de la retrouver quand il rentrait, et, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec un sourire, Kristoff scella ainsi le moulin à parole qu'était la rouquine, avant de s'écarter doucement pour s'affaler sur le fauteuil afin de somnoler. Anna afficha d'abord une moue vexée, mais se retint de la moindre complainte puisqu'elle savait à quel point il était épuisé. Parcourant le royaume de long en large toute la semaine, il avait rarement le temps pour dormir, et encore moins à l'intérieur.

Elle le laissa donc en paix et s'en alla en souriant, fermant à moitié la porte du salon derrière elle. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Anna salua les deux servants qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs en allant aux cuisines grignoter un en-cas. Sa venue fit soupirer les cuisiniers, la réprimandant comme toujours depuis dix-huit ans en la prévenant qu'elle risquait de ne plus avoir faim au dîner, et elle gloussa d'un air fautif.

Elle retourna dans le hall principal et croisa plusieurs autres servants affairés à lustrer les armures près du grand escalier. Après avoir fini sa pomme, Anna jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir la cour intérieure, pensant y trouver son aînée, mais elle n'y aperçut qu'un groupe de marchands repartant après une livraison. Fixant la cour vide, la princesse haussa un sourcil étonné et, quand une servante marcha par hasard à ses côtés près de l'encadrement de la porte, elle l'interrogea.

\- Excusez-moi, mais… Vous n'auriez pas vu Elsa ?

La servante afficha une moue réflexive, faisant appel à ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment croisée depuis ce matin, Votre Altesse. Mais il me semble l'avoir vue passer à l'angle, là-bas, il y a une heure environ. Vers la petite cour où nous étendons le linge.

Anna fut surprise du choix de ce lieu insolite, mais remercia aimablement la domestique, qui s'inclina avec le sourire avant de repartir à ses occupations. La rouquine descendit les marches et suivit la direction.

* * *

En marchant pour atteindre la cour à l'autre bout de l'enceinte, Anna borda les écuries. Elle aperçut Sven au loin, allongé dans la paille, en train de dormir profondément, puis atteignit enfin l'encadrement menant à la petite cour longeant les remparts. Anna observa autour d'elle, interloquée, cherchant Elsa dans cette impasse.

La cour n'était utilisée que par les domestiques, et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'une reine pouvait bien avoir à y faire. La rouquine glissa son regard vers les murs et remarqua alors une échelle, très grande, qui menait au toit. C'est en s'approchant qu'elle réalisa que celle-ci était entièrement composée de glace. La princesse sourit avec ravissement.

\- Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on peut te suivre à la trace… Murmura Anna en passant la main le long de la matière transparente.

Admirative, elle observa un moment la création et hésita à en gravir les marches. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en la solidité de ce que créait son aînée, au contraire, elle aurait pu gravir l'échelle les yeux fermés, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas abîmer son œuvre. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans la rapidité du dessin de la sculpture lui disait qu'elle était de toute façon temporaire.

Anna jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis vers le toit, et consentit enfin à monter à l'échelle de glace. L'échelle s'avérait vraiment longue, mais heureusement, n'ayant pas le vertige, elle contemplait la perfection de la glace de sa sœur tout en grimpant. Presque arrivée en haut, elle constata à quel point elle s'était éloignée du sol en voyant déjà au-delà du mur d'enceinte. Puis arrivée au sommet, une fois les deux pieds sur les tuiles, son cœur sursauta de surprise et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle.

Elle se tenait sur le toit le plus haut du château d'Arendelle, et le paysage qui l'entourait était absolument magnifique. De là où elle se trouvait, Anna pouvait alors admirer tout le fjord dans sa majestueuse grandeur, pourtant habituellement à perte de vue, mais aussi voir d'un seul coup d'œil toutes les montagnes environnantes.

La princesse crut même distinguer, depuis ce point, la montagne du Nord, derrière laquelle se situait le palais de glace d'Elsa. En baissant le regard – à contrecœur car le panorama au-dessus d'elle était splendide – elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait observer tout le village, du pont le reliant au château jusqu'aux plus lointaines maisons qui jonchaient les collines.

Mais ce qui stupéfia le plus Anna, et qui bloquait sa respiration dans sa poitrine depuis plusieurs minutes, c'était le magnifique coucher de soleil qui s'exposait à ses yeux. Caressant les montagnes, ses lueurs illuminaient le paysage et teintaient Arendelle d'une couleur orangée, tirant sur l'ocre.

\- Woaoh, lâcha enfin Anna, bouche bée.

De toute son enfance, elle avait souvent vu le coucher de soleil depuis les balcons du château, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de l'admirer de si haut. Après tout, les toits n'étaient pas vraiment autorisés à l'accès. Sa sœur avait donc brisé les règles de son propre royaume et Anna s'amusa de ce fait.

La rouquine agita la tête autour d'elle pour trouver son aînée et l'aperçut finalement, quelques mètres plus loin, allongée sur les tuiles. Les jambes balançant dans le vide, Elsa était appuyée sur ses avant-bras et la tête tournée vers le ciel, baignée des rayons du soleil couchant.

Les yeux fermés, elle avait un calme sourire aux lèvres, le visage épanoui. Anna remarqua que la lumière orangée faisait paraître ses cheveux d'un blond plus jaune que d'habitude. Elle sourit et la rejoignit calmement, tant bien que mal car elle dérapait sur les tuiles. Gardant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son équilibre, elle finit par atteindre son niveau et tenta de s'accroupir pour imiter sa position.

\- Coucou.

Elsa sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les tourna vers Anna, et s'attendait visiblement à sa venue puisqu'elle ne fût pas surprise de sa présence sur le toit. Elle refermait d'ailleurs déjà ses paupières.

\- Coucou, répondit-elle en souriant, d'une voix apaisée.

Anna observa le paysage et réalisa qu'Elsa avait choisi la meilleure place. D'ici, on admirait facilement tout le royaume.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Évidemment, assura la blonde.

Elsa s'allongea complètement sur les tuiles, la tête soutenue par son bras, l'autre sur le ventre. Le toit était si pentu qu'on pouvait contempler la vue même dans cette position. La cadette s'allongea à son tour et essaya de reproduire sa posture discrètement, mais le bruit des tuiles qu'elle entrechoqua fit rouvrir les yeux de sa sœur.

\- Désolée.

\- Mot interdit, répliqua Elsa avec tendresse.

\- C'est vrai, gloussa la rouquine.

Il y eut un silence, un long et calme silence, mais ce n'était pas l'habituel silence gêné qu'elles partageaient et qui rendait leurs échanges embarrassants. Après avoir passé presque un mois à se reparler, et deux semaines ensemble à Corona, elles s'étaient rapprochées comme jamais, et ressentaient l'une comme l'autre quelque chose avoisinant de plus en plus la forte complicité qu'elles avaient étant enfants.

Comme si chaque angoisse et questionnement avaient été des nœuds figés dans le lien qu'elles partageaient, et qu'ils étaient désormais tous démêlés. Paisiblement, elles se contentèrent de regarder le coucher de soleil ensemble, l'admiration de la scène les laissant sans voix. De toute manière, elles n'eurent à ajouter aucun mot lorsque, d'un même geste, leurs mains se serrèrent l'une dans l'autre.

Un nouveau silence passa. Les flots du fjord brillaient à la lueur du soleil, les montagnes éclataient de beauté, et les maisons du village s'embellissaient de couleurs chaleureuses.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ce coucher de soleil avec toi, murmura Elsa.

Anna sourit en tournant la tête.

\- J'allais dire exactement la même chose.

Elsa tourna à son tour la tête.

\- J'ai testé beaucoup d'endroits différents, et je peux te dire que c'est ici qu'on a le meilleur angle, assura la reine, radieuse.

\- Tu veux dire que tu viens ici souvent ?

\- Dès que j'ai l'occasion, oui. Il fut une période où je suis venue tous les soirs. Et je viens toujours au même moment.

Anna fut d'abord surprise par cette routine. Dès qu'Elsa avait du temps libre, normalement, elle le passait avec Anna. Non pas que la cadette était jalouse qu'Elsa préfère le paysage de son royaume à elle, mais objectivement, ce choix lui parut étrange.

\- Tous les jours ? Au même moment ?

Puis aussitôt, la raison la frappa par évidence.

\- Parce qu'à cette heure, c'est toujours quand Kristoff revient du travail et que je vais le voir… Comprit-elle en acquiesçant lentement.

Elsa eut un demi-sourire en voyant qu'elle avait saisi.

\- Par Odin, Elsa, je suis vraiment navrée ! Je ne pensais pas que ton temps libre tombait exactement au même instant que lorsque Kristoff revient…

\- Non, non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Assura Elsa en agitant les mains. J'aime vraiment voir ce coucher de soleil tous les soirs, c'est tout.

\- Ah, soupira la rouquine, soulagée.

L'aînée posa une main sur son bras pour la rassurer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ma petite habitude, tout simplement. Et comme ça, je te laisse tranquille avec Kristoff.

Anna gloussa. Mais elle se redressa d'inquiétude.

\- Attends… Si c'est ta petite habitude, ça ne te gêne pas que je vienne m'ajouter ?

La cadette ne connaissait que très bien le caractère introverti de sa sœur et sa préférence à rester seule, ce qui était sa manière de se ressourcer.

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, garantit Elsa.

\- Tu es sûre ? Vérifia Anna. Tu ne me le dirais même pas si je te dérangeais ! Tu n'es vraiment pas gênée ?

Elsa rit doucement en guise de réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? S'étonna Anna, mais elle fut déjà rassurée par sa réaction.

Le visage de la reine s'éclaircit d'un large sourire.

\- Réfléchis. Comment est-ce que tu es montée sur le toit ?

\- Par l'échelle, répondit Anna. L'échelle en glace.

\- Tu ne crois pas que si je voulais monter sur un toit, j'utiliserais un autre moyen ? Comme créer un escalier en colimaçon puis le faire disparaître ?

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que l'échelle…

Anna écarquilla des yeux lentement, l'explication croissant dans son esprit.

\- En principe, poursuivit Elsa, quand je veux aller sur des endroits si hauts, je fais au plus rapide et crée quelque chose que j'efface juste après.

\- …Tu as créé l'échelle juste pour moi.

Les yeux de la rouquine luirent dans les dernières lumières du jour.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'utilise plus d'échelle pour aller quelque part, sourit Elsa. Depuis que j'assume ma magie, tout est beaucoup plus simple !

Elle remua les doigts de sa main gauche et sculpta quelques formes de flocons dans les airs.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle était là, souffla Anna. Tu t'attendais à ce que je te rejoigne.

\- Je ne l'attendais pas seulement, corrigea la blonde. Je le voulais aussi. Mais cela ne me dérange pas du tout si tu es avec Kristoff à la place. Je préfère savoir que tu passes du temps avec lui. C'est ton bonheur qui m'importe.

Anna sourit et se blottit contre elle. Leurs mains se joignirent de nouveau et elles observèrent l'horizon.

\- C'est un magnifique coucher de soleil, en tout cas. Merci.

Pour elle, il s'agissait comme d'un cadeau.

\- L'emplacement est parfait, aussi, se justifia Elsa.

\- Tu n'as pas le vertige ? Demanda Anna d'un ton curieux. C'est quand même très haut.

La princesse constatait que le toit était non seulement le plus élevé, mais qu'il était très raide et qu'il surplombait la cour du château, bien loin sous leurs pieds. Et cette distance valait l'inquiétude.

\- Pas du tout, assura Elsa, allongée sereinement sur les tuiles.

Anna songea qu'après tout, son aînée avait bâti un palais de glace au sommet d'une des plus hautes montagnes de la Norvège, et qu'il était donc évident que la reine ne souffrait d'aucune peur du vide.

Le visage calme, elles admirèrent alors le soleil descendre peu à peu pour aller se cacher derrière les plaines de l'Ouest.

* * *

La nuit allait tomber mais aucune des deux sœurs n'avait la motivation de se lever, trop apaisées. Finalement, Elsa décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle se redressa et se leva debout sur les briques, admirant une dernière fois la vue, puis tendit une main à Anna pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Merci ! Lança-t-elle avec un sourire en bondissant pour se remettre sur pieds, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée sur un toit.

Ses ballerines glissèrent sur les tuiles et elle perdit l'équilibre, manquant de peu de tomber dans le vide. Elsa haleta et réagit au quart de tour.

\- Nom de… ! Jura-t-elle de surprise.

Remerciant le ciel d'avoir encore sa main dans la sienne, elle put la serrer pour l'attraper. Heureusement, Anna rebascula facilement vers elle. La reine lâcha un soupir en lui lâchant la main. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa sœur lui avait fait frôler la crise cardiaque ces derniers jours.

\- Bon. T'as fini de faire l'idiote ?

Anna gloussa, fautive.

\- Désolée.

\- Sérieusement, fais attention, un jour tu vas me—

\- ELSA !

L'aînée sentit son pied glisser et son cœur manqua une pulsation, la fin de sa phrase s'évanouissant dans sa gorge. La blonde fut d'abord étonnée qu'Anna soit soudainement reculée d'un mètre, mais c'est en sentant le vide derrière elle qu'elle comprit.

En se décalant pour lui laisser de la place à côté d'elle sur le toit, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un de ses escarpins en glace était placé sur le bord, et que l'autre venait de glisser à son tour des tuiles. Elle basculait désormais droit vers le sol.

La surprise et l'effroi bloquèrent sa respiration et elle lança instinctivement sa main vers celle que tendait sa sœur. Mais il fallait être rapide car son corps penchait en arrière et elle était bientôt hors d'atteinte.

\- J'te tiens ! Lança Anna en empoignant la main droite de la blonde.

Paralysée par la peur, Elsa plaqua sa deuxième main sur le poignet qu'elle lui tendait et serra de toutes ses forces, car elle n'avait presque plus d'équilibre. La cadette gémit d'effort pour la ramener sur le toit. Pantelante, elle grimaça un sourire, soulagée de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elsa grimaça aussi et souffla avec apaisement. Mais brusquement, il y eut un grand craquement de bois.

Le bord du toit céda en deux. Les pieds d'Elsa se dérobèrent dans le vide, et dans un cri, tout son corps chuta.

Anna poussa une exclamation mais parvint à conserver sa main droite dans la sienne, cependant Elsa était désormais beaucoup plus basse, et c'était tout son corps qui pendait dans le vide qu'elle devait maintenant porter. Elle haleta en joignant ses mains, mais comme elle le redoutait, ce fut au tour de ses propres pieds de glisser et la rouquine tomba sur le dos.

\- Anna !

La reine n'avait nulle part où s'accrocher, et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Anna tenait une de ses mains mais il lui était impossible de lui tendre l'autre dans cette position. Pétrifiée, la blonde osa regarder en-dessous d'elle, et vit avec terreur les trente-cinq mètres de chute libre puis le sol de pavés brutal qui l'attendaient.

\- Tiens bon, Elsa !

\- J'essaie !

La rouquine glissa de plus belle se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où se brisait le bord du toit et où Elsa était tombée.

\- Ne bouge pas, gémit-elle, ses muscles lui faisant atrocement mal. Je vais te ramener… Sur le toit…

Tremblante, elle savait que ce ne serait pas évident, car Elsa avait beau être très fine, elle n'en était pas moins grande et pesait quand même trop lourd pour être redressée à bouts de bras. Elsa partagea sa détresse, mais une idée traversa alors son esprit.

\- Anna…

\- Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver ! Je peux le faire ! Promit la princesse en crispant ses yeux fermés, le visage déjà rouge sang.

\- Anna.

\- Quoi ? Râla-t-elle, de colère et d'effort.

\- Lâche ma main.

La cadette ouvrit en grand ses yeux et la fixa du regard.

\- Hein ?

\- Lâche ma main, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Elsa d'une voix calme.

\- T'es MALADE ?!

La blonde platine soupira, car elle n'avait d'autre choix.

\- Anna, c'est un ordre. Obéis. Lâche. Ma main.

\- Jamais de la vie. Je te remonte.

\- Arrête, tu te fais plus mal qu'autre chose, remarqua Elsa. Lâche ma main, j'ai une idée.

\- Si je la lâche, tu vas mourir écrasée sur le sol ! Tu parles d'une idée ! Cria la cadette.

\- Crois-moi, _lâche ma main !_

\- Pourquoi faudrait-il que je te croie ?!

\- PARCE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE MES DEUX MAINS POUR CRÉER UN TOBOGGAN ! Hurla Elsa.

Anna haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais l'aînée vit ses yeux se plisser, et ses yeux couleur turquoise percèrent son crâne.

\- Hors de question. C'est trop dangereux.

Les mains de la cadette resserrèrent d'autant plus leur poigne.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, analysa pertinemment Elsa, tu vas tomber aussi.

Elle avait remarqué que sa sœur, toujours sur le dos, se tordait dans tous les sens pour la faire remonter, mais que cela l'essoufflait et n'était aucunement efficace. Et surtout, son corps descendait peu à peu.

\- Tu es en train de glisser, Anna. Et si on chute toutes les deux, là on sera vraiment mal.

Anna savait qu'elle avait raison, mais refusa de l'écouter et tira ses bras dans un énième effort.

\- Aie confiance en moi, assura l'aînée d'une voix douce.

\- Non ! Non, Elsa, tu pourrais en mourir !

Elsa soupira.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, haussa-t-elle des sourcils en lançant un regard menaçant sur sa propre main.

Anna suivit son regard, comprit, et son visage se figea.

\- NON, ELSA !

La reine détourna les yeux et s'en voulut d'avance, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Elsa agita ses doigts pour dégager sa main de la sienne, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

\- ELSAAAAA !

L'aînée ignora les appels de sa sœur qui s'éloignaient à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle chutait droit vers le sol. Dans un mouvement vif, elle bascula son corps à l'endroit dans les airs et mit en pratique tout ce qu'elle avait appris de ses pouvoirs durant le mois passé.

N'ayant cependant que très peu de temps, elle se concentra sur l'essentiel. Agitant son index et sa main gauches, elle imagina une pente de glace, qui se créa aussitôt. Avec quatre doigts de sa main droite, elle pensa à épaissir la forme. En un mouvement vif de poignet, elle composa deux rampes à la fois hautes et résistantes afin de former des rebords pour qu'elle ne glisse pas hors du toboggan.

Au bout de celui-ci, elle ajouta même un tas de poudreuse, pour une arrivée en douceur. Elsa sourit, assez fière, et accueillit presque le sol avec plaisir, se sentant désormais en sécurité.

Mais soudain, une pensée foudroya l'esprit de la reine. Durant les deux secondes qu'avait duré sa chute jusqu'ici, elle avait complètement oublié une chose : la distance entre elle et son toboggan.

\- Oh merde.

Elle crissa des dents et se recroquevilla mais savait bien que cela ne changerait rien.

Dans un bruyant "BLAM !", son dos frappa la surface de glace de plein fouet, et la violence de l'impact lui brisa deux côtes d'un coup sec.

Elsa rugit de douleur. Frôlant l'évanouissement, elle résista et se laissa glisser le long du toboggan jusqu'au sol. Le tas de neige la freina doucement et elle s'arrêta délicatement sur les pavés de la cour. Mais la souffrance atroce à son flanc gauche n'avait rien de délicat. Brisée par la douleur, elle tenta de se relever mais s'écroula sur le sol.

À mi-chemin entre la rage de son oubli et la satisfaction d'être tout de même en vie, elle ferma les yeux, le visage abaissé. Elle n'avait jamais autant souffert – du moins, physiquement – qu'en cet instant précis. Elsa hurla de plus belle, plusieurs fois, ses cris déchirants entrecoupés d'un souffle saccadé, tranché par sa souffrance, sa douleur coupant sa respiration.

Plongeant les doigts dans sa propre neige magique, elle referma sa main dans la poudreuse tandis qu'elle tenait l'autre sur sa blessure. Elle sentit la neige crisser sous ses doigts, mais avait trop mal pour rafraîchir la plaie, et cela ne suffirait même pas à atténuer l'horrible douleur qui en venait. Des voiles noirs passèrent devant ses yeux.

Toujours agenouillée au sol, elle sentit les pavés de la cour vibrer de pas accourant, et elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette la rejoindre. Elsa reconnut en premier les bottes cornues en fourrure, identifiables entre toutes.

\- Kr… Krist…

Parler lui demandait maintenant un effort monumental. Elle haleta, sonnée, la vision tremblante, et sembla rater quelques secondes de ce qui se déroulait, comme si sa mémoire se décomposait et qu'elle ne percevait le temps que par intermittences. Elle crut entendre quelques membres du personnel arriver. Entendre Anna crier au loin. Très loin. Les pavés vibrèrent de nouveau. D'autres ombres s'étaient placées au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait encore Kristoff au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Elsa ! Vous allez bien ?

"Bon sang", pensa la reine en essayant de se mettre debout. "Ce n'est pas le moment de me vouvoyer…"

\- Em… Emmène… Emmène-moi à l'infirm—

Mais ses forces la quittèrent et elle s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras réactifs du montagnard.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça.**

 **Vous saviez que cette fanfic est tout aussi Fluff que Drama.**

 **Les chapitres précédents ne vous ont-ils pas donné cette leçon ? :P À force, vous devez me connaître…**

 **Maintenant vous allez me détester avec un suspens d'une semaine. Mouhahaha.**

 **À mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !**


	28. I'm still here

**Chapitre 28**

 **I'm still here**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Elsa mit du temps à comprendre pourquoi le plafond n'était pas celui de sa chambre. Elle le connaissait par cœur et son inconscient s'était trop habitué à ne voir que lui au réveil, aussi lui fallait-il toujours un temps d'adaptation lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Elle cligna lentement, faiblement, ses yeux mi-clos, et remarqua qu'il faisait encore jour.

Mais même si les rayons orangés évoquaient un coucher de soleil, Elsa était prête à parier que ce n'était pas le même jour, voire que plusieurs s'étaient écoulés depuis son accident. À cette pensée, elle ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur à gauche de son torse, lancinante. Elle voulut instinctivement le couvrir de la main droite, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Intriguée, Elsa leva la tête et réalisa qu'un bras bloquait le sien.

Anna, la bouche entrouverte, était assise sur une chaise accolée au lit, et dormait avachie sur les draps et la tête appuyée sur son propre bras. Elle avait le visage tourné vers sa sœur, et sa main couvrait la sienne. Mais curieusement, elle ne ronflait pas. Le cœur d'Elsa s'affaissa dans sa poitrine, car elle s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir inquiétée. Cela se voyait par bien des indices.

La coiffure rousse défaite par endroits, des cernes sous ses yeux, Anna portait toujours les mêmes habits et avait un air anxieux, même endormie. Le fait qu'elle ne ronfle pas était aussi un signe, indiquant clairement chez elle l'inverse d'un sommeil paisible. Sa position semblait très inconfortable, avec la moitié du corps sur le lit et l'autre sur une chaise. La blonde voulut la réveiller, pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle le lui interdisait.

Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir tenté ce coup de folie, d'avoir sauté d'un toit, et qui plus est du plus haut du château, dans une cour recouverte de pavés de pierre, même si cette action suicidaire avait pour but d'éviter la mort de sa petite sœur. Elle hésita donc un long moment avant d'oser lever sa main gauche et la lui poser sur l'épaule, pour la rassurer.

Quand, enfin, elle se décida, et entama le geste, la douleur en elle fut remplacée par de la terreur : elle n'arrivait pas du tout à lever le bras gauche. Elle réessaya, mais la douleur aussitôt ressentie se fit deux fois plus intense. Elle crispa sa mâchoire en fermant les yeux. Affaiblie, meurtrie, ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr et ce n'était certainement pas son estomac vide qui allait l'aider.

\- Mais quelle idiote, marmonna-t-elle avec la force qui lui restait.

Elle frappa les draps du plat de la main avec colère et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle daigna regarder autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce au rez-de-chaussée du château, composée d'une quinzaine de lits, principalement créée pour les soldats de retour de bataille. La pièce était donc majoritairement une fonction militaire, les personnes royales se blessant rarement – Elsa eut un rire nerveux intérieur en constatant qu'elle devait bien être la première de la famille à avoir commis un acte aussi fou.

Elle remarqua également qu'elle n'avait plus sa robe en glace, mais qu'on avait changé ses vêtements et qu'elle portait maintenant les habits immaculés d'un infirme. Elsa observa autour d'elle les murs, les fenêtres, depuis sa position couchée et bloquée de douleur malgré elle, mais ses yeux n'arrivèrent pas à rester distraits bien longtemps car son regard rebascula sur Anna, dont l'état la préoccupait sincèrement.

\- Oh, Anna…. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait subir. Je suis horrible. Bon sang, je suis tellement désolée… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer, puis quelques larmes roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Le silence poignant de la pièce pesa sur elle tandis qu'elle regardait toujours son visage endormi. Comme elle était incapable de les essuyer, ses larmes finirent par sécher, lui donnant le ressenti de sillons creusés dans sa peau.

Elsa parvint à dégager son pouce de l'étreinte de la main d'Anna et en caressa tendrement le dos. Cette main gardienne, patiente, attentionnée, que seule sa sœur possédait.

Au contact, Anna se réveilla lentement, émergeant de son sommeil, et cligna des yeux fatigués. Elle regarda sa propre main et chercha à comprendre d'où venait la sensation… Puis referma les yeux. Subitement, elle les rouvrit écarquillés et leva la tête, se redressant d'un coup sec.

Anna fixa Elsa qui la regardait en souriant faiblement, à la fois épuisée et attendrie. Mais aussitôt sa vue fut troublée par ses yeux débordant de larmes.

\- Elsa ! Haleta-t-elle, et sans un mot de plus, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle devina que malheureusement, son aînée ne pouvait pas lui rendre son étreinte, et le regretta, mais elle sentit contre son cou que la blonde était toute aussi émue qu'elle.

\- Tu es vivante… Murmura-t-elle, soulagée, et elle eut la sensation physique de ce soulagement comme une masse s'écroulant en elle.

Elle pleurait, pleurait encore et encore, mais parmi ces larmes jaillissaient des larmes de joie, surtout lorsqu'elle recula de son étreinte et vit que le visage d'Elsa semblait serein.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

\- Je sais, Anna, je suis infiniment désolée. Je… Tout est de ma faute.

Anna sourit, mais elle n'assimila la dernière partie de la phrase qu'après un temps.

\- Attends, quoi ? Non ! Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne ! Tu as fait ça pour me sauver, pour me sauver la vie !

Elsa eut ses yeux luisants de larmes.

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie en moins de deux semaines, fit remarquer Anna, qui soupira à ce constat.

\- C'est vrai… Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on s'arrête là, ou au moins pour cette année, sourit Elsa.

Anna grimaça et ricana.

\- Tu as toujours le mot pour rire, même dans les situations les plus graves, sourit-elle en reniflant et essuyant ses larmes, puis elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

\- Aoh ! Gémit Elsa.

Son aînée grinça des dents, tout aussi surprise qu'Anna par la douleur que cela venait de provoquer.

\- Par Odin, je suis désolée ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui oui, c'est bon, rassura Elsa. C'est juste que… Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ?

\- Compris.

Anna recula et reprit place sur la chaise accolée au lit.

\- Cela marche pour toi aussi, menaça-t-elle soudainement. Ne refais plus jamais une sottise pareille !

Même si Anna n'avait naturellement aucune autorité, Elsa eut des yeux de chien battu et se recroquevilla un peu sur le matelas.

\- Promis.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Anna se rassit pleinement sur la chaise et Elsa tenta de s'assoir sur son lit, en vain, subissant chaque douleur à chaque mouvement.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, proposa Anna, qui se releva de nouveau pour l'aider à se placer en position assise.

Elsa semblait réellement souffrir, et son teint livide l'attristait. La princesse prit soin de placer les coussins du lit voisin derrière son dos pour plus de confort, puis glissa ses mains sous les bras de sa grande sœur et la hissa le long de la tête de lit, afin qu'elle ne soit plus couchée. Enfin, elle apposa délicatement le dos d'Elsa sur les oreillers, et scruta son visage.

\- C'est mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci Anna.

La rouquine se rassit de plus belle, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'Elsa réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun coussin sur sa chaise. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas une chaise au minimum de confort. Elle n'avait pas d'accoudoirs, contrairement à la majorité des chaises du château, et ce n'était clairement pas non plus un des fauteuils douillets et rembourrés du salon sur lesquels Anna adorait se vautrer et dont elle ne changeait pour rien au monde.

En fait, c'était une chaise en bois, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, et qui servait probablement à poser ses habits quand on était infirme. Elsa observa autour d'elle et vit qu'elle avait raison, car il y avait ces mêmes chaises tristement simples au bout de chaque lit.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna Anna en suivant son regard, qui se faisait inquiet.

\- Tu as pris n'importe quelle chaise… Marmonna Elsa en continuant à balayer la salle des yeux.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu n'as même pas pris de chaise confortable… Continua de marmonner Elsa, et sa gorge se serrait d'émotion.

Anna haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête en avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends pas, s'excusa Anna.

Elsa déglutit et planta ses iris azurés sur les deux yeux turquoise de sa sœur.

\- Anna, depuis combien de temps es-tu sur cette chaise ? Non… Depuis combien de temps _dors-tu_ sur cette chaise ? Demanda Elsa d'une voix beaucoup plus claire.

La cadette crut même distinguer un léger ton de réprimande.

\- Je ne sais pas, cette nuit en tout cas… Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Donc il s'est bien passé une nuit.

\- Ah, oui, en fait, il s'est passé vingt-trois heures depuis que tu es… Enfin que tu as…

\- _Vingt-trois heures ?_ S'éberlua Elsa, le regard alarmé.

\- Oui oui, confirma Anna. Enfin, selon l'horloge, précisa-t-elle en pointant la pendule au bout de la pièce.

Elsa suivit son regard et vit que celle-ci allait bientôt sonner six heures du soir.

\- L'aiguille des minutes ralentit lorsqu'elle remonte le bas du cercle, j'ai remarqué. Mais elle rattrape son retard en accélérant entre le un et le trois, c'est marrant.

La reine tourna la tête vers Anna, persuadée qu'elle plaisantait, mais elle était absolument sérieuse.

\- Dis-moi… Tu as fixé cette horloge combien de temps, exactement ?

\- Aucune idée, grimaça-t-elle, et Elsa ne connaissait que trop bien cette mimique.

C'est alors que l'aînée fut saisie par la réalité, et son cœur s'affaissa davantage que lorsqu'elle l'avait vue endormie sur son bras, sa main sur la sienne.

\- Anna ! Tu es en train de me mentir ! Combien de temps as-tu dormi ?!

La princesse fuyait le regard, gênée.

\- Toute la nuit, mentit-elle.

Elsa recula, choquée, l'âme déchirée.

\- …Tu n'as pas du tout dormi de la nuit.

Anna la regarda d'un air triste, et Elsa comprit.

\- Tu as fixé l'horloge toute la nuit en espérant que je me réveille, et tu as passé une nuit blanche ! Si bien que… Oh mes dieux, Anna, c'est pour ça que tu dormais comme ça tout à l'heure… Tu es tombée de fatigue…

Le visage d'Anna se teinta d'une nuance rose, et elle fixa de nouveau un point sur le sol.

\- Anna… Oh non, Anna… Je suis tellement navrée, c'est de ma faute.

La blonde se mit à fondre en larmes, ce qui fit sursauter la cadette.

\- Attends, ne dis pas ça !

\- Si, tout est de ma faute, tu t'es inquiétée pour moi, et tu n'as pas réussi à dormir, ça t'as hanté toute la nuit…

\- Elsa…

\- C'est la vérité ! Sanglota-t-elle, peinée. J'ai dû te faire paniquer, tu as dû passer une horrible journée…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa gorge nouée par la culpabilité, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Anna ne sut quoi dire. Elsa ayant tout saisi, il était impossible de nier.

\- Et je ne peux même pas t'enlacer pour m'excuser, gémit Elsa en agitant les doigts, impuissante, son corps meurtrit par la douleur.

La rouquine se releva brusquement de sa chaise et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Là, là…

L'aînée lui rendit l'étreinte par un mouvement de cou, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, car bouger les bras enflammait son abdomen en plus de lui couper le souffle. Anna finit par s'assoir sur les draps à côté d'elle, mais ne lâcha pas son regard du sien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

Elle essuya les larmes sur les joues de sa sœur, comme Elsa le lui avait fait lorsqu'elles étaient à Corona. Finalement, mais ce ne fut pas facile, la blonde accepta de lui rendre son sourire.

\- Tu as veillé sur moi, c'est adorable de ta part.

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas rater ton réveil, avoua Anna en clignant de l'œil.

Elsa gloussa, néanmoins son visage prit une teinte sévère.

\- Mais maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir immédiatement, jeune fille, ordonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais…

\- S'il-te-plaît, corrigea-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Je suis juste là. Je ne vais pas m'échapper de toute façon, je ne peux même pas bouger un orteil.

\- Mais il fait encore j—

\- _Dors._

\- Bon, très bien, admit la cadette en soupirant.

Elle se redirigea vers la chaise, et Elsa l'interrompit d'une exclamation.

\- Sur un vrai lit !

\- Ah.

Anna regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix, la pièce possédant une quinzaine de couchages.

\- Celui à gauche, dit Elsa. J'ai l'habitude que tu sois à gauche.

La cadette sourit, car elle vit une demande très émotive au fond du regard de sa sœur. Elle obéit et se glissa dans les draps, même encore habillée. Décalant la table de chevet pour voir le visage d'Elsa, elle gloussa un instant en voyant son regard insistant. Anna sourit et consentit à fermer les yeux.

"Je vais faire mine de m'endormir, juste cinq minutes", pensa-t-elle. "Après, je lui dirai que je suis reposée et ça ira".

Mais Anna s'affala dans le sommeil avec le poids d'une massue. Et elle ronfla.

Cela fit sourire Elsa, car c'était très bon signe.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **J'ai lâché ma petite larme en écrivant ce chapitre.**

 **Vous aussi, vous n'étiez pas loin, je le sais. :)**


	29. That is so unfair

**Chapitre 29**

 **That is so unfair**

* * *

Afin de pouvoir correctement définir la gravité de l'état d'Elsa, et surtout lui prescrire un traitement, on avait demandé dès le lendemain à faire venir au plus vite un médecin spécialisé au château. Mais il était illusoire de croire que ce serait la seule visite qu'Elsa recevrait durant sa convalescence. Car dès que la nouvelle confirmant que la reine était bien vivante et consciente eut fait le tour du royaume, le nombre de venues fut exponentiel d'heure en heure.

Ainsi, même si Elsa avait demandé à ce que la première visite soit celle du médecin, elle ne put s'empêcher de céder à sa propre règle et laisser entrer les villageois ou les membres du personnel qui se pressaient devant l'infirmerie pour venir voir l'état de leur souveraine.

\- Doucement ! prévint Anna lorsque deux enfants jumeaux arrivèrent en courant dans la pièce.

Mais ils trébuchèrent sur le sol en pierre puis rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre en se cognant, si bien qu'Anna n'eut pas à les faire ralentir elle-même.

Une journée et demie s'était écoulées depuis le réveil d'Elsa après son coma, et la princesse avait descendu tous les habits de leurs chambres pour venir les stocker dans les meubles à disposition à l'infirmerie. Anna avait insisté, d'un ton solennel, qu'elles y éliraient domicile jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa aille mieux.

Celle-ci l'avait corrigée, lui précisant que techniquement, le terme "élire domicile" était faux car Anna était déjà chez elle, et qu'elle changeait simplement de pièce. Anna avait agité la tête à son sarcasme, dont elle commençait vraiment à être fascinée.

La cadette avait déplacé le mobilier de l'infirmerie puis tiré les rideaux de lit de telle sorte qu'elle avait en quelque sorte créé une pièce dans la pièce, composée autour d'Elsa qui ne pouvait pas bouger.

\- On vient voir la Reine Elsa ! S'écria un des deux jumeaux, qui apparemment avaient cinq ou six ans.

\- Je m'en doute, sourit Anna en les aidant à se relever.

\- Et on a amené un cadeau ! Lança le second, ravi, en lui tendant une boîte de chocolats agrémentée d'un ruban, ce qui intéressa aussitôt Anna.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent jusqu'au lit d'Elsa, mais, bien éduqués, et surtout bien mis en garde par le personnel au préalable, ils ne la brusquèrent pas pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Depuis la veille, elle s'était complètement redressée en position assise, ce qu'elle jugeait plus élégant pour recevoir du monde, et Anna l'avait aussi aidée à se changer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Elsa discuta avec les deux garçons, et ils repartirent aussi ravis qu'ils étaient venus, caquetant de bonheur comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir leur idole.

\- C'était la dernière visite de ce matin, assura Anna, posant la boîte de chocolats en équilibre sur l'énorme pile de cadeaux que la reine avait reçus.

Anna avait commencé à compter le nombre de bouquets de fleurs, boîtes de friandises, pâtisseries, habits, figurines, bijoux et livres qui s'entassaient depuis le début de la journée ; mais lorsque Kai et Gerda, les deux servants les plus proches d'Elsa et Anna depuis leur naissance, apportèrent un gigantesque ornement de fleurs qui fit s'écrouler toute la pile, elle avait renoncé.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir mettre tout ça ? Souffla Anna en s'asseyant de tout son poids sur le lit, ses jambes endolories à force de faire des allers-retours entre la porte et sa sœur.

\- Il reste de la place dans ta chambre, je crois, maintenant que tu as descendu toutes tes affaires, ricana Elsa, et Anna lui tira la langue.

\- _Très drôle_. Bon, déjà, on peut s'occuper des chocolats, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- C'est même loin d'être un problème, sourit Elsa.

Anna sourit, prit une boîte au hasard – ou plutôt, celle la plus facile à atteindre – et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Elsa. Ne pouvant même pas lever les bras, il était impossible pour l'aînée de manger seule.

Sa cadette lui donnait donc directement à manger à la bouche, mais cette situation n'était jamais gênante, et au contraire parfois très drôle, en plus d'ajouter des moments complices comme elles en manquaient depuis treize ans.

\- Je te laisse le privilège de choisir le premier chocolat, exposa Anna d'un air précieux en levant la boîte ouverte de la même manière qu'un serveur arborerait un plat dans un grand restaurant.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, merci, gloussa Elsa en jouant son jeu.

L'aînée prit le temps de réfléchir, car parmi la vingtaine de chocolats présents sous ses yeux, il y en avait certainement qui étaient fourrés à la liqueur, et elle n'aimait pas du tout les chocolats fourrés à la liqueur.

\- Celui-ci, indiqua-t-elle du regard.

\- Celui-là ? Montra Anna, désignant le chocolat le plus au centre.

\- Non, non, celui à droite.

\- Lui ?

\- L'autre droite, Anna.

\- Ah, pardon. Celui-là alors ?

\- Non, plus au-dessus.

\- Celui-ci ?

\- Plus au-dessus, mais dans ta direction.

\- Dans ma direction ?

\- Plus vers toi, sourit Elsa, qui agita la tête en voyant bien qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire l'idiote.

\- Celui en forme de Lune ?

\- Presque ! Celui juste à côté.

\- Juste à côté… Dans ta direction ou dans ma direction ?

\- Je te jure que si dans trois secondes, tu ne me donnes pas ce chocolat, je gèle toute la boîte et ta main avec.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Celui en forme d'étoile, alors ?

\- _Oui_ , celui en forme d'étoile, souffla la blonde.

Anna gloussa et détacha le chocolat du reste de la boîte, puis le tendit à la bouche d'Elsa.

\- Je prends celui en forme de soleil, annonça Anna en se lançant le dit chocolat dans la bouche.

Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Elsa grimacer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Celui que j'ai pris était à la liqueur, gémit-elle.

Anna éclata de rire, et faillit renverser la boîte posée sur ses genoux. Au même moment, Kristoff entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, vous deux !

\- Kristoff ! Sourit Anna, surprise, et son visage s'éclaira.

Elle posa la boîte sur la table de chevet et alla l'embrasser.

\- Tu es en pause ?

\- Oui, et j'ai fait exprès de choisir une mission près du château, aujourd'hui. Comment ça va, depuis ce matin ?

\- Très bien. J'ai fini d'amener toutes mes affaires en bas, et je les ai installées derrière le rideau, là-bas.

\- Je parlais à Elsa, sourit Kristoff, mais il l'avait quand même écoutée.

\- Oh, je vais très bien, assura Elsa. Enfin, je ne peux pas du tout bouger et j'ai horriblement mal à l'abdomen, mais ça peut aller.

Kristoff acquiesça avec une moue et remarqua la pile de cadeaux.

\- Waoh ! Vous avez été gâtées ! S'exclama-t-il, admiratif.

\- C'est sûr, gloussa Anna. Un chocolat ?

Elle lui proposa d'en choisir un dans la boîte et il avala un de ceux ayant une forme de croissant de Lune.

\- Et moi, je n'ai rien amené… Pardon d'être parti si tôt, ce matin, c'est que… J'avais une livraison, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas…

\- Pas du tout, promit Elsa, navrée qu'il culpabilise pour si peu.

\- Et puis tu t'es amené toi, alors que tu as du travail, c'est déjà super ! Sourit Anna en l'enlaçant, sur la pointe des pieds car il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement, mais fut aussitôt ramené à la réalité par la politesse liée à la présence d'Elsa.

\- Hum… Le médecin arrive bientôt ?

\- Oui, d'ici demain matin, sourit Elsa. Avec les traitements qu'il me donnera, je pourrai retourner à mes fonctions au plus vite.

\- Prenez le temps de vous reposer, il ne faut pas vous surmener, avertit Kristoff, soutenu par le regard inquiet d'Anna.

\- Tout ira bien, garantit Elsa. Ah, et, je t'en prie, arrête de me vouvoyer. Tu agis exactement comme Raiponce. C'est très perturbant, on a le même âge !

\- Pardon. L'habitude. V— Tu es tout de même notre reine, je ne veux pas te manquer de respect.

\- Tu peux être très poli en tutoyant des personnes de famille royale, garantit Elsa. C'est ce que nous avons fait quand nous étions à Corona. On peut être très poli en tutoyant comme très irrespectueux en vouvoyant, à vrai dire.

\- C'est juste.

L'homme fut visiblement rassuré.

\- Tu as combien de temps libre ? Demanda soudainement Elsa, à la surprise générale.

Anna et Kristoff la dévisagèrent. C'était rarement le genre de question qu'elle posait.

\- Oh, euh, eh bien, j'ai juste la pause de midi, mais environ deux heures. Pourquoi ?

\- Anna meurt d'envie d'aller un peu dehors mais n'ose pas me le demander, alors vous pourriez aller passer du temps ensemble, sourit Elsa.

\- Hein ? M-Mais je… Comment tu… Bredouilla la rouquine.

L'aînée pencha la tête et la fixa d'un air maternel.

\- Je te connais par cœur, Anna. Et puis tu as le droit d'aller prendre l'air, je ne vais pas te retenir éternellement ici, même si c'est très aimable à toi de m'aider.

\- Mais… Je… Balbutia Anna, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

\- Kristoff est rarement disponible et dans les environs, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

L'homme sourit car elle avait raison, et baissa les yeux vers Anna qui était désormais tiraillée par un choix drastique.

\- Allez ! Insista Elsa en riant. Vous allez regretter si vous attendez qu'Olaf retrouve Kristoff et qu'il prenne sur votre temps.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, soupira Kristoff, car le bonhomme de neige ne cessait d'accompagner Sven et le montagnard dès qu'il le pouvait, et même s'il était très sympathique et utile, il s'avérait parfois envahissant.

\- Bon… Marmonna Anna, peu convaincue.

\- Tu reviendras dans deux heures, Anna. Il n'y a pas de souci à se faire, promit Kristoff, ce à quoi Elsa acquiesça.

La cadette grimaça, puis accepta.

\- Très bien.

Anna attrapa son gilet sur le bord de son lit et suivit Kristoff vers la porte.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, hein ? Demanda-t-elle à Elsa.

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille…?

\- Pas faux. Bon, tu m'attends, hein ?

\- Oui, Anna, je t'attends.

Le ton d'Elsa n'était ni moqueur ni sarcastique, car elle savait qu'à cause de l'isolement qu'elle s'était imposée lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Anna avait un traumatisme de l'abandon. Son cauchemar à Corona, cause de son athazagoraphobie, en avait été la preuve. Si Elsa partait quelque part sans le lui dire, elle savait que cela la terrifierait autant que l'attristerait. Mais après tout, paralysée comme elle l'était, elle ne pourrait même pas bouger du lit.

\- À tout à l'heure !

\- À tout à l'heure, sourit Elsa, et sa petite sœur passa le seuil de la porte.

Elle regretta son choix dans la seconde qui suivit, mais considérait que garder Anna pour soi était un acte plutôt égoïste, et sa sœur avait le droit profiter du temps libre de Kristoff dès qu'elle le pouvait.

* * *

Elsa sursauta hors de son rêve lorsqu'Anna lui secoua le bras le matin qui suivit.

\- Mmh, pardon, je m'étais endormie, marmonna l'aînée, la voix brisée et la bouche pâteuse à cause du sommeil.

\- Réveille-toi vite, les gardes viennent de me dire qu'il arrive dans le couloir, prévint Anna, non sans glousser à la manière dont sa sœur venait de se rendormir d'un coup sec.

Elles s'étaient levées aux aurores en apprenant que le médecin était en route et s'approchait d'Arendelle. Elsa avait d'abord culpabilisé de savoir que le guérisseur venait de passer toute la nuit à cheval pour arriver le plus vite possible au château, mais Anna l'avait immédiatement coupée en lançant que ce geste était la moindre des choses, car, "après tout, la reine est en santé critique et il est important et urgent qu'elle aille mieux".

Elsa avait surtout entendu dans cette affirmation l'angoisse d'Anna pour son état, et sa volonté de lui procurer un remède au plus vite. Ce souvenir la fit sourire. La princesse n'aperçut pas ce rictus car elle avait précipité sa main dans les cheveux d'Elsa pour les lui recoiffer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…! Paniqua Elsa, déconcertée, qui rougit. Arrête !

\- Tu as les cheveux emmêlés, expliqua Anna. Ce n'est pas très présentable.

La rouquine passait sa langue entre ses dents en se concentrant sur les mèches rebelles de sa sœur. Elsa avait beau agiter sa tête de gauche à droite, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour éviter à Anna d'attendre son crâne, rien n'y faisait. Mais les cheveux blonds platine, à la couleur unique éclatante de blancheur, finirent par céder à son brossage et Anna lança un sourire, satisfaite.

\- C'est très gênant, avoua Elsa, rougissant toujours.

Anna acquiesça en faisant la moue.

\- C'était nécessaire, je t'assure. On aurait dit un oiseau déplumé.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Fit semblant d'être choquée Elsa, car elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai, Anna exagérant toujours outre mesure.

\- Franchement, il le fallait. On voyait vraiment que tu venais de te rendormir. Dommage que tu n'aies pas la trace de l'oreiller, je n'aurais rien dit et ça aurait été très drôle.

Elsa grimaça un sourire moqueur. Sa tête retomba sur les coussins.

\- Il est tellement tôt… Soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever de si bonne heure.

\- Non, correction ! Annonça Anna. Tu n'as _plus_ l'habitude de te lever de si bonne heure. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais on a échangé nos rythmes de sommeil.

\- Ah oui, admit Elsa. On a vécu pas mal d'irrégularités à Corona, sourit-elle.

\- Je vote pour qu'on fasse toutes les deux des grasses matinées jusqu'à la fin des temps, proposa Anna, très sérieuse.

Elsa ricana, mais se redressa aussitôt car elle venait d'entendre des pas dans le couloir, tout comme Anna qui se retourna d'un geste vif. On toqua à la porte trois fois et Anna autorisa qu'on ouvre, puis entrèrent tour à tour une jeune servante et un homme d'une soixantaine d'années légèrement corpulent portant un long manteau de voyage, le visage sage et le nez juché de petites lunettes rondes.

Les deux sœurs comprirent qu'il s'agissait du médecin, mais à vrai dire, le stéthoscope qui pendait à son cou et l'énorme valise de consultation qu'il portait à la main formaient des indices clairs. Il sourit poliment aux deux jeunes femmes, et enchaîna avec une courbette formelle.

\- Vos Altesses, salua l'homme.

\- Bonjour, sourit Anna.

\- Bonjour. Je vous en prie, entrez, invita Elsa.

Il sourit et traversa la pièce pour approcher du lit, faisant un signe à la servante qui l'accompagnait. Anna la reconnut, il s'agissait tout simplement de la chef de service du rez-de-chaussée, qui avait une formation en médecine et servait également d'intérimaire à l'infirmerie au cas où cela était nécessaire. Elle était en effet déjà passée plusieurs fois dans la pièce ces derniers jours et avait échangé un peu avec les deux sœurs.

\- Je me suis permis de requérir une assistante, indiqua le médecin en la montrant, et elle sourit à son tour, timidement.

\- Vous avez bien fait, assura Anna, qui faillit ajouter "Elsa ne sera pas facile à porter" pour plaisanter, mais se retint car la situation était devenue sérieuse.

D'ailleurs, lorsque l'homme fut installé, sa mallette ouverte, et les premières auscultations classiques données, la princesse remarqua que le visage d'Elsa était soudainement devenu plus grave, et elle fixait le médecin en attendant le moment crucial.

\- Bien, maintenant, demanda-t-il en rangeant son stéthoscope, je vais prendre le temps d'analyser la plaie. Pourriez-vous vous tourner légèrement sur le côté, je vous prie ?

Elsa en était capable seule, et elle s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- J'aurais besoin de voir toute la longueur de la blessure, poursuivit le médecin en s'approchant, mais cette fois la demande s'adressait discrètement à Anna.

La rouquine comprit pourquoi et, après un regard à sa sœur, souleva le vêtement d'Elsa vers le haut et en retroussa le bord. Et ce qu'elle vit arrêta net sa respiration. Son cœur fit un bond, puis se crispa et s'effondra au creux de son être. La blessure de son aînée était beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

Sous ses yeux écarquillés et figés par l'effroi s'étendait un énorme hématome sur toute la longueur du flanc gauche d'Elsa. Il couvrait plusieurs de ses côtes, en ayant visiblement brisé deux au passage, puisqu'elles étaient recouvertes de sang qui avait viré au bleu violacé sous sa peau.

La largeur de la blessure était spectaculaire, mais c'était un spectacle dont Anna se serait volontiers passée. Elle faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant tout le sang de l'hémorragie et haleta en reculant, avec un frisson.

Elsa avait bien sûr assisté à toute sa réaction, son regard alternant entre son horrible blessure, dont elle essayait de ne pas paniquer à la vue, et Anna, dont l'expression sur son visage lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Il y eut un long silence, uniquement ponctué des marmonnements du médecin tandis qu'il analysait la blessure, et des halètements d'Anna, qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose.

\- Je… Il f…

La cadette déglutit bruyamment, luttant manifestement pour ne pas s'évanouir à cette vision cauchemardesque.

\- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

Elle se leva précipitamment, maladroitement, et faillit heurter le bord du lit voisin, puis se dirigea très vite vers la porte.

\- Anna ?! Lança Elsa, inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens, assura Anna d'une voix très faible sans se retourner.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Je… Murmura-t-elle, le dos toujours tourné à son aînée. Je dois juste respirer un instant.

Elsa comprit son ressenti et regarda, impuissante, Anna s'éloigner.

Juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte derrière elle, la reine remarqua qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de sa cadette.

* * *

\- C'est de ma faute.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Ou même de _penser_ ça.

\- Je te dis que c'est de ma faute !

\- Non, c'est de la mienne !

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes minutes qu'Elsa et Anna ne s'arrêtaient pas de parler et essayaient de prouver à l'autre que l'accident était entièrement à cause d'elle. Anna tentait de persuader Elsa que c'est en voulant rattraper sa maladresse qu'elle s'était placée au mauvais endroit sur le toit, et Elsa voulait prouver à Anna que sa chute était uniquement due au fait qu'elle avait été têtue en se laissant tomber et ne l'avait pas écoutée.

Cela faisait donc trois minutes que leur conversation tournait en rond et n'avançait pas. Et ce sous le regard très gêné du médecin et de la servante, qui ne savaient pas où se mettre.

\- Euh… Voulut intervenir le médecin, mais il fut aussitôt coupé et ignoré par une nouvelle vague d'arguments confrontés.

Elsa haussait maintenant un peu plus la voix et Anna accentuait ses larges gestes.

\- Hum, toussota la domestique. Mesdemoiselles. _Vos Altesses_ , marqua-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Elles consentirent enfin à interrompre leur débat pour se tourner vers eux, ayant complètement oublié leur présence.

\- Pardon, s'excusèrent-elles en cœur.

\- Euh, je vous disais donc, Votre Majesté, que cette blessure est très grave, dit le médecin.

Elsa crispa son visage et acquiesça, tandis qu'Anna hésitait entre la foudroyer du regard ou fondre en larmes.

\- Et par "très grave", continua l'homme, j'entends que vous devrez suivre à la lettre le traitement que je vous ai donné. Et manger convenablement à tous les repas, afin d'avoir suffisamment de protéines et de vitamines. C'est-à-dire prendre trois repas copieux par jour, et n'en sauter aucun. Sinon votre corps n'aura pas la force de guérir.

La reine acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Et je vous prescris deux mois sans activité brusque.

\- DEUX MOIS ?! Répéta la blonde, sidérée. Tant que ça ?

Anna ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Ne commence pas déjà à râler.

\- _Deux mois_ ! Protesta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- C'est ce qu'il faut !

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop lo— Attendez, s'interrompit-elle.

Le médecin et Anna haussèrent un sourcil synchronisé.

\- Vous dites "deux mois sans activité brusque", mais finalement, c'est bon, puisque je ne fais jamais de sport.

L'homme toussa légèrement.

\- Cela veut aussi dire n'effectuer aucune activité royale, Votre Majesté.

Les épaules d'Elsa s'affaissèrent et elle marmonna un juron.

\- Vous ne devrez, pendant ces deux mois, ne faire aucun sport, aucune activité royale, aucune action en extérieur non plus. Tout ce dans quoi vous devrez investir de l'énergie ou qui pourrait générer du stress est fortement interdit.

Elsa marmonna un autre juron, beaucoup moins discrètement cette fois.

\- Vous comprenez ? Demanda le médecin, avec gentillesse mais fermeté, pour confirmation.

\- Moui, je comprends.

Rien dans sa voix ne laissait transparaître le moindre enthousiasme, mais elle acquiesça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien pris note de tout cela, sourit Anna, qui voyait le doute planer dans le regard du médecin. Merci à vous.

Elle salua à la fois la servante et l'homme.

\- N'hésitez pas à me recontacter au moindre problème. Je resterai dans le village pendant une semaine, au cas où, informa-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, sourit encore plus largement Anna, ravie de cette initiative. C'est très aimable à vous.

Une fois les affaires rangées, les habits et draps changés, les deux visiteurs repartirent, accompagnés à la porte par Anna. Puis elle la referma et elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau seules, toutes les deux, dans l'infirmerie. La cadette s'appuya contre le bois de la porte, un léger sourire en coin car elle voyait son aînée fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils depuis où elle était.

\- Je te _jure_ … Que de toute ma _vie_ … Je n'ai jamais eu _autant_ envie de crier un milliard d'insultes du haut d'un balcon.

\- Du haut d'un balcon ? Ricana Anna, car le choix de la scène était plutôt précis.

\- Celui de mon palais de glace serait parfait pour ça.

\- Oui, mais là, tout de suite, tu es alitée ici et tu ne dois pas bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre, nargua la princesse avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

Elsa rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur son oreiller pour la fusiller du regard. Mais l'air sarcastique de la rouquine ne changea pas le moins du monde, et Elsa l'admira d'une certaine manière.

\- Regardez un peu qui est devenue une vraie railleuse, observa-t-elle.

Anna émit une moue fière en venant la rejoindre.

\- Si j'en avais suffisamment la force, je te ferais tomber de la grêle dessus, grommela Elsa.

La princesse ricana et tira la langue en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me moquer, sourit Anna. Tu te rends compte, _deux mois…_ Exagéra-t-elle volontairement.

Elsa la fusilla du regard.

\- Viens là, très très près de ma main, pour que je t'étrangle, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'oserais jamais, sourit Anna, ce qui était évidemment vrai.

\- J'ai deux mois d'ennui qui m'attendent, soupira l'aînée en se laissant retomber contre la tête de lit. Autant se divertir un peu.

\- Calme-toi, la psychopathe. Tu as surtout besoin de finir ta nuit. Rendors-toi au lieu de dire des âneries.

Elsa sourit et obéit, puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée la minute qui suivit. Anna s'allongea à ses côtés et se rendormit à son tour.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **La scène des chocolats, JPP puissance 1000 tant je me suis marrée à l'écrire !**

 **Pauvre Elsa pour son diagnostic. Mais c'est comme ça !**

 **Il était tout doux ce chapitre, et trognon.**

 **…..Profitez-en, vous devinez bien que ce bonheur tout rose ne va pas durer. _#SORRYNOTSORRY_ 3**


	30. You're you

**Chapitre 30**

 **You're you**

* * *

La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, dont le dévouement à son poste était réputé, profita durant le troisième jour de sa convalescence qu'Anna se soit absentée en allant aux toilettes pour interpeller un garde afin de lui demander une faveur.

\- Ronin…! Ronin ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque depuis son lit.

La reine peinait à l'appeler, car elle manquait de souffle depuis sa position assise et paralysée contre le cadre du lit. Elsa s'efforça d'adopter une voix aussi distincte que discrète afin que l'homme posté devant l'encadrement extérieur de la porte puisse l'entendre. Le garde sursauta, surprit, et glissa la tête dans l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, Votre Majesté ?

\- Peux-tu approcher, s'il-te-plaît ?

L'homme jeta un regard à son collègue de l'autre côté de la porte, mais n'hésita qu'un court instant et s'approcha d'elle, car il savait que sa souveraine ne pouvait pas bouger.

Le garde traversa la pièce, ses bottes renforcées de soldat frappant le sol d'un pas lourd dans un cliquetis de métal. Les pièces d'armure sur ses bras tintaient contre son plastron et résonnaient contre les murs de pierre. Il ôta son casque et le glissa sous son bras, l'autre main toujours posée sur le pommeau de son épée.

Compte tenu de la vulnérabilité extrême d'Elsa, une garde rapprochée avait été composée en plaçant notamment deux des meilleurs soldats d'élite du royaume devant l'infirmerie. Ronin était, de tous les gardes d'Arendelle, le plus grand, aussi dût-il se plier pour être au niveau de la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un service, expliqua Elsa.

\- Je vous écoute, acquiesça le soldat, et il changea sa position penchée pour poser un genou à terre, ce qu'il jugeait plus respectueux.

Elsa vérifia une énième fois que sa cadette n'était pas en train d'arriver dans le couloir et crispa sa mâchoire, redoutant un peu les conséquences de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Pourrais-tu descendre toutes les affaires de mon bureau ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça de nouveau l'homme, bien qu'il fût confus.

\- Il me faut tout le matériel sur la table du secrétaire ainsi que tout ce que tu trouveras dans le premier et le troisième tiroir de gauche. N'oublie surtout pas le courrier, il doit normalement être posé sur la commode à côté de la cheminée. Fais vite.

\- Entendu, Votre Majesté.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il pencha la tête avec révérence et se redressa pour partir dans un cliquetis de métal.

\- Attends ! Lança Elsa, et elle se mordit la langue en ressentant la douleur provoquée par son mouvement involontaire du bras, qui avait tiré sur sa plaie.

Elle reprit son souffle discrètement.

\- Si tu croises Anna, prétends que tu te rends à la bibliothèque pour me prendre un livre.

\- À Vos ordres, concéda le soldat.

Aussitôt, Ronin se retourna et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle, malgré sa lourde armure. Sa cape brodée de l'écusson de soldat d'élite flottant derrière lui, Elsa attendit qu'il passe l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.

"Maintenant", pensa-t-elle, "il faut que je trouve un moyen pour cacher les papiers et les enveloppes afin qu'Anna ne les voie pas..."

La blonde tourna la tête autour d'elle et trouva un espace derrière la table de nuit qui ferait l'affaire.

"Et que je demande à un domestique de la distraire cet après-midi juste le temps que je réponde à toutes les lettres et que j'organise la réunion de la semaine prochaine. Il faut aussi que je planifie celle pour l'échange avec l'Écosse... Et que je signe les nouveaux accords..."

Elle eut la migraine en pensant à tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse le plus vite possible. Néanmoins, au fond d'elle, il y eut une autre sensation qu'elle ne pouvait nier : un sentiment d'adrénaline. Elsa était excitée à l'idée de plonger de nouveau dans sa vocation. Tout de même étonnée par cette ferveur, alors que le rôle de reine lui avait été donné contre son gré, elle se mit à sourire.

Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'elle serait plus tard une excellente successeuse, et voilà que ce souvenir lui revenait. La blonde platine fixa le plafond, ce qui était de toute manière la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire en attendant le retour de Ronin. Une image de son père se dessina dans ses pensées.

Elle le voyait, le visage rayonnant, en train de ricaner après un de ses jeux de mots improvisés, qui laissait toujours Anna et elle pliées de rire et désespérait sa mère qui secouait la tête en soupirant. Les traits d'Elsa s'attendrirent, heureuse que pour une fois, son esprit ait sélectionné un souvenir joyeux de ses parents.

Anna rentra dans la pièce d'un pas bondissant et ralentit brusquement en voyant Elsa fixer le plafond. Marchant discrètement jusqu'au lit, elle ne voulut pas interrompre ses pensées qui semblaient très profondes.

\- Tu rêves ?

Elsa sursauta légèrement, et sourit à la voix d'Anna. Elle se tourna vers sa cadette puis regarda de nouveau les poutres, avec une moue tendre.

\- Je repensais à papa. Parfois, j'ai une image de lui en train de rire qui me revient.

Anna sourit et vint s'assoir sur son lit.

\- Et tu le vois au plafond ? Ricana la rouquine, sachant bien que l'humour était le meilleur enchaînement pour ne pas penser au deuil.

Elsa gloussa.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que leur chambre était juste au-dessus, proposa l'aînée.

\- Mmmh, réfléchit Anna en laissant son regard glisser le long des poutres. Non, là je crois que c'est le salon du premier étage. La chambre de papa et maman est un peu plus à l'Est.

Épatée, Elsa tourna la tête vers elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu connais le château vraiment par cœur, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai passé mon enfance à gambader un peu partout pour passer le temps, haussa des épaules Anna, et elle s'allongea sur son lit. Je connais tous les raccourcis et tous les emplacements de chaque pièce par rapport à chaque étage.

Elsa compatit avec une moue.

Soudainement, Anna écarquilla les yeux et se redressa.

\- Attends une minute...

\- Mmh ?

\- _Attends une minute..._ Répéta Anna, mais son ton était soudainement différent.

En fait, son intonation avait tellement varié du tout au tout que sa phrase avait percé l'air, et figé le sang d'Elsa par sa brusque autorité.

\- Qu— Quoi ?

Anna tourna la tête vers elle d'un air grave, comme une mère s'apprêtant à gronder son enfant.

\- Tout à l'heure, raconta Anna d'un ton rigide, j'ai croisé un des gardes. Il m'a dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque.

\- Oui, enchaîna Elsa en gardant sa voix la plus naturelle possible. Il est allé me chercher un livre.

La cadette plissa des yeux.

\- Sauf que la bibliothèque est dans l'aile Sud. Et que là il montait les escaliers en direction des appartements de l'aile Ouest.

Elsa déglutit.

\- Autrement dit, _tes_ appartements, précisa inutilement Anna.

\- Ah ? Murmura Elsa, mais son étonnement feint ne dupait personne.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il allait faire dans tes appartements ?

Elsa était forcée de la regarder dans les yeux pour maintenir une illusion de vérité, mais Anna la transperçait de deux iris turquoise vibrants.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il s'est trompé de chemin…

Anna fronça les sourcils.

\- Et il se serait carrément retrouvé à un étage différent ?

Elsa ferma les yeux et crispa son visage en constatant qu'une telle erreur était impossible, surtout pour des gardes travaillant dans le château. La blonde platine ne pouvait plus rien y faire, il lui était désormais impossible de duper sa sœur. Anna pencha la tête.

\- Elsa, je n'aime pas quand tu te forces à me mentir, tu sais bien. Et je n'aime pas vraiment te gronder non plus. Donc je te le demande une dernière fois : qu'est-ce que tu as demandé au garde d'aller chercher en cachette ?

Elle continua de la fixer, si bien que lorsque l'aînée rouvrit les yeux et fut foudroyée par les siens, elle se recroquevilla de terreur.

\- Le courrier, marmonna Elsa d'une voix tellement inaudible qu'elle-même douta d'avoir prononcé la phrase.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Le—

\- Le courrier, Votre Majesté ! Annonça Ronin en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

La vue cachée par un coffret contenant le matériel d'écriture d'Elsa, surplombé d'une pile de lettres, d'enveloppes et de papiers administratifs, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite la présence de la princesse.

\- Voici les documents que vous m'avez demandés, ainsi que le contenu de votre bureau. Je vous les dépose sur—

Ronin venait de pivoter sur lui-même afin de se frayer un passage jusqu'au lit, décalant la pile sur le côté, et il écarquilla soudainement les yeux en voyant Anna, particulièrement son regard furieux.

\- Oh, V... Votre Altesse, bredouilla l'homme.

Son visage devint pâle comme la Lune. Le soldat avait affronté dans sa carrière des hordes d'ennemis à lui seul, des centaines d'animaux sauvages, et s'entraînait tous les matins aux aurores contre une file de brutes, mais les iris d'Anna qui vinrent transpercer son visage le firent se sentir plus vulnérable qu'un vulgaire caillou.

\- SÉRIEUSEMENT ? Cria Anna.

* * *

La rouquine fulminait ouvertement en rangeant un à un les papiers et le matériel d'Elsa dans le petit coffre amené par le garde. De temps en temps, elle lâchait un soupir et grommelait une insulte sans relever les yeux une seule fois vers Elsa.

Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle refusait de redresser la tête vers elle, mais surtout parce que les grossièretés qu'elle lançait étaient assez crues.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Anna, cesse de me faire la tête, supplia une énième fois Elsa, le cœur peiné.

La princesse l'ignora totalement et fourra les dernières enveloppes violemment dans le coffre posé sur ses cuisses. Le regard implorant de sa sœur ne la quittait pas et pesait sur elle, et la rouquine n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle avait probablement les yeux larmoyants.

\- Anna...

Dans un mouvement volontairement bruyant, Anna claqua la boîte et ferma le loquet. Elle se redressa soudainement du lit en prenant le coffre et traversa la pièce d'un air furieux, puis le fourra dans les bras musclés du garde qui attendait poliment près de la porte.

\- Remontez tout ça dans son bureau. _Immédiatement_ , ajouta-t-elle d'une voix irascible. Et ne redescendez plus jamais rien si elle vous le demande.

\- Mais Sa Majesté Votre sœur…

\- Sa Majesté ma sœur est une énorme idiote, protesta Anna, le visage renfrogné. Remontez tout. Ah, et, euh, c'est un ordre.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Altesse, s'exécuta Ronin.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'élança dans le couloir après une courbette rapide. Anna préféra d'abord rester debout, immobile, face au couloir, pour faire dos le plus longtemps possible à Elsa. Elle détestait être autoritaire et se sentait vraiment mal au fond de son être pour avoir fait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Mais cette sensation était dérisoire face à la rage qui brûlait en elle depuis dix minutes, et qui surmontait toute autre réflexion.

Elsa ne prononçait pas un mot, et la rouquine se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en train de pleurer. Il était très dur pour Anna de lutter, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas la regarder. Elle ferma la porte, retourna s'assoir sur le lit, mine de rien, puis se leva et fit semblant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses habits, d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour une raison quelconque, de ranger des chaises, rebattre des coussins ou toute autre chose qui pouvait l'occuper sans passer à côté du lit d'Elsa.

La princesse fixa un point inexistant à l'horizon par la fenêtre, puis au bout de quelques minutes, et parce qu'il lui était impossible, en tant que Anna, de résister plus longtemps, elle soupira longuement et tourna la tête vers Elsa.

La reine était toujours allongée sur le lit, évidemment, même si depuis la veille, elle parvenait à bouger un peu ses bras. Elle avait la tête levée vers le plafond et fermait les yeux. Anna frémit en voyant que sur ses joues, et parce que son état lui empêchait de les essuyer, quelques larmes avaient tracé des lignes jusqu'à l'oreiller.

Elsa avait la mâchoire crispée, et il était évident qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement. Anna soupira de nouveau et décroisa ses bras, puis la rejoignit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour être près d'elle. Elsa ouvrit les yeux lentement à sa présence, mais n'eut pas le courage de tourner la tête.

\- Elsa.

Il y eut un silence, et la dénommée consentit à la regarder. Anna grimaça avec tendresse en voyant son émotion.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé d'aller chercher ces papiers, au lieu de donner l'ordre au soldat en cachette ? Demanda doucement la cadette.

Elsa soupira légèrement et déglutit.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Tu aurais certainement refusé.

\- Évidemment que j'aurais refusé.

La blonde referma les yeux, qu'elle crispa, et les larmes qui étaient sur ses cils coulèrent.

\- Mais si tu m'avais expliqué précisément pourquoi tu avais besoin de tes affaires, on n'en serait pas arrivées là.

Son aînée fit la moue.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de tout remballer brutalement dans un coffre, souffla Elsa, avec un léger ton réprobateur.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'énerver ! Gronda Anna en haussant le ton.

\- Pardon, s'excusa mécaniquement Elsa.

Anna inspira et expira un grand coup, pour détendre ses nerfs. Elle attendit un moment, puis se tourna pour saisir une poignée d'enveloppes qu'elle avait secrètement déposée sur son lit, hors de vue de sa sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas tout remballé, ceci dit, avoua la cadette.

Elsa tourna la tête et découvrit avec surprise ce qu'elle avait dans ses mains.

\- Tu as gardé le courrier important, comprit Elsa, et sa gorge se noua.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, non plus. Je sais que c'est capital pour toi de répondre au courrier extérieur.

Le visage d'Elsa fondit en une expression émue et elle s'apprêtait à la remercier, mais Anna leva le doigt pour l'empêcher de dire un seul mot.

\- Par contre, pour les réunions administratives ou je ne sais pas quoi d'interne, tu attendras la fin de ta convalescence.

La bouche ouverte d'Elsa se changea en moue de reproche.

\- C'est non négociable, trancha Anna d'un ton sec.

La reine hésita, mais, vaincue, ferma la bouche et se renfrogna. Après tout, Anna avait raison. Les réunions du château pouvaient attendre, contrairement au courrier extérieur qui contenait en majorité des contrats importants pour l'économie du royaume d'Arendelle. Anna attendit qu'Elsa affiche une moue ressemblant à de l'approbation, puis se leva pour aller s'assoir à côté de ses jambes.

\- Bon, on s'accorde dix minutes pour les ouvrir, mais pas plus, d'accord ?

\- Dix minutes ? S'exclama Elsa, qui avait l'habitude de prendre le temps de lire attentivement le courrier avec sérieux.

Anna soupira bruyamment.

\- D'accord, une petite heure, mais pas plus ! Tu n'es même pas censée travailler. Si le médecin entre ici maintenant, je vais me faire tuer.

Elsa accepta son compromis d'un signe de tête, une heure étant toujours mieux que rien. Il n'y avait après tout que trois lettres et cela serait faisable. Elsa se concentra aussitôt sur les mouvements d'Anna, car chaque instant était précieux. Déconcertée, elle vit que sa sœur commençait à déchiqueter la première enveloppe en petits bouts afin d'en sortir la lettre.

\- Hé ! Sursauta-t-elle. Non non, ne recommence pas, utilise le coupe-papier !

Anna gémit d'agacement.

\- Oh, bon sang. À quoi bon ? Ce n'est qu'une pauvre enveloppe.

\- C'est important pour moi !

\- À quoi ça servirait de les ouvrir proprement ? Se consterna la rouquine en la fixant les yeux écarquillés. Tu les gardes ? Tu les collectionnes ?

\- _Non_ , répondit Elsa avec appui, mais je préfère quand c'est net, c'est tout.

Elle leva le poignet pour qu'Anna lui passe les enveloppes, voulant par conséquent effectuer la tâche elle-même, mais celle-ci rapprocha les lettres d'elle. Agacée, Elsa tendit brusquement le bras gauche pour les attraper sans réfléchir à la conséquence, et gémit aussitôt de douleur, son flanc élançant un mal fulgurant.

\- Aah ! Crissa-t-elle des dents, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

\- Elsa ! Paniqua immédiatement sa cadette en relevant la tête. Ça va ?

La blonde respira avec peine en soufflant entre ses dents.

\- Mais quelle idiote… Rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je ferai plus attention en les ouvrant à partir de maintenant, je te le promets.

\- Non, je ne te disais pas ça à toi, je parlais de moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas bouger le bras gauche et pourtant je le fais quand même. Je suis si stupide.

Anna secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, voyons. Tu as juste oublié.

Elle l'aida à se redresser complètement en position assise et cala les coussins dans son dos.

\- Merci, lâcha Elsa.

Anna sourit en retour. Elle voulut reprendre l'ouverture des lettres et hésita.

\- Tu préfères le faire toi-même, du coup ?

Elsa secoua la tête.

\- Non, vas-y. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire de la main gauche. Mais prends quand même mon coupe-papier, s'il-te-plaît.

Anna acquiesça et regarda autour d'elle, puis la fixa en grimaçant bêtement. Elsa comprit vite.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as mis dans le coffre avec le reste ?

\- ...Si, avoua Anna.

Elsa soupira.

\- Tu ne peux pas en créer un en glace ? Proposa Anna.

\- Je n'en aurais même pas la force, exhala Elsa.

\- Je peux rappeler le soldat, si tu veux, dit la rouquine.

\- Non, non, non ! On l'a assez embêté comme ça. Laisse tomber. Prends juste un couteau.

Anna suivit son regard et saisit le couteau à côté de l'assiette restante de leur déjeuner sur la table de chevet, qui n'avait pas servi.

\- Parfait. On va le faire à ma façon.

La princesse empoigna le couteau avec tant de virilité qu'elle aurait pu faire reculer de peur une armée, et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avec. Finalement, le résultat n'était pas si catastrophique que cela, d'autant plus qu'elle avait pris le coup de main en s'entraînant la semaine avant leur départ pour Corona.

Anna sortit la lettre et la posa sur le drap couvrant les cuisses d'Elsa pour qu'elle puisse la lire, puis enchaîna avec la suivante. La première lettre s'avérait être une simple validation de contrat qu'Arendelle avait proposé à un pays lointain et elle n'eut donc aucun besoin d'y répondre. La deuxième était une demande d'échange avec le royaume de Wesselton, à laquelle Elsa réagit par un rictus et un grand rire nerveux. Anna leva les yeux, comprit sans même la concerter de quoi il s'agissait en voyant le blason en haut de la lettre, et l'agrippa sans un mot pour la froisser en boule avec rage. Elle la jeta droit dans la corbeille de l'autre côté de la pièce avec une précision parfaite.

Enfin, la troisième leur parut déjà familière par les couleurs de son papier : il s'agissait de celui de l'école primaire d'Arendelle.

\- Tu es convoquée pour la rentrée scolaire ? Ricana Anna en posant les enveloppes vides sur la table de chevet. On est en septembre, après tout.

\- N'importe quoi, gloussa Elsa. Non, il s'agit certainement de la directrice qui me demande si je passerai mercredi prochain.

Il y eut un silence où elle lut calmement la lettre, Anna de même par-dessus son épaule, et elles constatèrent que sa prédiction était juste. La directrice de l'école, qui était d'une grande gentillesse et qui s'était liée d'amitié avec Elsa - aussi, pensa Anna, cela était principalement dû au fait qu'elle était éperdument passionnée par sa magie - avait pris pour habitude de voir venir la reine passer du temps avec les enfants tous les mercredis après-midi. Mais, compte tenu de son alitement, elle s'inquiétait de savoir si elle viendrait quand même la semaine qui suivait.

\- Je vais lui répondre que oui, choisit Elsa.

\- Attends, quoi ? Hors de question ! Se fâcha Anna, atterrée.

Elsa grommela.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Anna pouffa face à sa rare immaturité.

\- Je t'interdis d'y aller ! Gronda Anna en s'emparant de la lettre et l'éloignant de sa portée. Tu dois rester à l'infirmerie. Et même par le plus grand des miracles, tu ne seras jamais sur pied la semaine prochaine.

\- Premièrement, tu n'as rien à m'interdire, je suis la reine. Et deuxièmement, bien sûr que si. Nous sommes jeudi, j'aurai largement le temps de guérir d'ici-là.

\- _Bien sûr que non_ , insista Anna d'une voix volontairement ahurie, pour lui refléter sa propre bêtise. Le médecin a dit deux mois minimum !

La blonde soupira avec dramatisme.

\- Il exagérait sûrement… Je suis sûre de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici dimanche.

\- Et moi, je ne suis sûre de rien avec toi. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que tes côtes ne te fassent plus mal, c'est entendu ?

\- Mais...

Anna n'eut à répliquer que d'un regard sévère. Elsa soupira.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi au moins lui répondre que je ne viendrai _peut-être_ pas.

La cadette la jugea du regard, pour être certaine qu'elle ne prévoyait aucune entourloupe, mais Elsa semblait sincère. Elle approcha la table de chevet du bord du lit pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus et lui tendit sa plume et son encrier, qu'elle avait aussi cachés hors de sa vue. Mais quand elle fut sur le point de lui donner, elle s'immobilisa.

\- Euh, Elsa...

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour écrire, sachant que tu ne peux pas utiliser ta main gauche ?

Le visage de la reine se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant la situation.

\- _Dritt_ , marmonna-t-elle.

\- Comme tu dis.

* * *

Les ventres crispés par des éclats de rire, les deux sœurs ne purent s'arrêter de ricaner et Anna roulait sur son lit en peinant à reprendre son souffle. Elles étaient si bruyantes et leur joie si contagieuse que les deux gardes devant la porte s'envoyaient des regards souriants pour se soutenir l'un et l'autre, afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de regarder par l'encadrement au lieu de se concentrer sur le couloir.

Elsa avait les zygomatiques douloureux à force de rire sans fin face à sa propre maladresse. Devant elle, sur la table, plusieurs pages de brouillon étaient noircies de gribouillis qui étaient censés être des phrases. En réalité, elle n'avait même pas réussi à en finir une seule.

Écrire de la main droite s'avérait, pour la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, être une véritable catastrophe. Reprenant leur respiration normale avec peine, les deux sœurs durent admettre que c'était un échec, surtout que le bras droit d'Elsa commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal.

\- J'abandonne, souffla-t-elle.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, gloussa encore Anna, c'est pareil pour moi lorsque j'écris de la main gauche.

\- Ça me rassure, soupira la blonde platine, et elle lâcha la plume sur le tas de feuilles décorées de vaines tentatives.

Épuisées nerveusement, elles s'autorisèrent une pause.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à écrire mon nom, se consterna Elsa. Je pense que je vais simplement demander à un domestique d'aller le lui dire directement. L'école n'est qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du château, de toute façon.

\- Bonne idée, souffla Anna en se laissant tomber dans ses draps.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **La ptite référence à Rebelle…**

 **Le dévouement / addiction professionnelle workaholic d'Elsa…**

 **La ptite référence au film Epic…**

 **Le « Sa Majesté ma soeur »…**

 **Et Wesselton...**

 **Ouaip, je me suis bien lâchée sur ce chapitre ;)**


	31. A slide, or a spiral staircase ?

**Chapitre 31**

 **Would you prefer a slide or a spiral staircase ?**

* * *

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger ?

Il était midi le lendemain, et cela faisait la troisième fois de suite qu'Anna touchait la joue de sa sœur avec la cuillère avant de réussir à viser sa bouche.

\- Et c'est moi que tu dis hyperactive… Commenta la princesse.

Son ton était amusé mais à l'aube de l'agacement, car elle en avait assez de rater son geste.

\- Désolée. C'est juste que j'en ai assez de ne rien faire, marmonna Elsa la bouche pleine, car elle consentit enfin à cesser de s'agiter dans ses draps pour permettre à sa cadette de lui donner à manger plus facilement.

\- Tu ne fais pas rien, assura Anna en replongeant la cuillère dans le porridge. Tu es juste contrainte de rester au lit pour ta propre santé.

\- Justement… Commença Elsa, mais la rouquine l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase pour la forcer à manger une autre cuillerée.

Une fois avalé, elle reprit :

\- Justement, _c'est_ une contrainte. J'en ai assez de rester ici depuis bientôt une semaine à ne rien faire d'autre que de dormir ou de parler. Je veux _agir_. Le royaume a besoin de moi. J'aimerais bien pouvoir sortir.

\- Pas avec deux côtes cassées, soupira Anna. Hors de question.

La blonde remua de nouveau dans ses draps, du moins le plus qu'elle le pouvait avec la douleur provoquée par ses gestes, à la manière d'une enfant faisant un caprice.

\- Mais je veux faire mon travail ! Grincha-t-elle, la moue boudeuse et honteuse d'être cloîtrée dans une infirmerie, alors que son rôle de reine nécessitait de gérer des affaires bien plus importantes que de manger du porridge.

Sa réaction fit sourire Anna, qui admirait toujours son éternel engagement pour Arendelle.

\- Mange, pour l'instant, ordonna la cadette en souriant, mais assez fermement quand même pour qu'elle daigne ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu es sûre que Kai maîtrise la situation ? Il devait s'occuper d'une réunion ce matin et il n'est toujours pas revenu me faire un rapport. J'espère qu'il passera cet après-midi… Et Gerda, elle s'occupe bien de l'administration comme je lui ai demandé ? Elle a l'autorisation de lire et signer les papiers royaux mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on a reçu depuis hier… Et le personnel de l'aile Sud…

Anna soupira longuement, tandis qu'Elsa continuait son monologue, et ferma les yeux.

"La voilà qui ne tient plus en place et qui devient bavarde", songea-t-elle. "Les rôles s'inversent."

La rouquine râla pour la sortir de son énumération.

\- Tais-toi et _mange_.

Anna haussa les sourcils en avançant la cuillère de porridge qui attendait depuis plusieurs minutes et l'aînée ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur. Mais ce serait la dernière bouchée qu'elle supporterait.

\- Je n'ai plus faim, mentit la reine.

Anna sut évidemment qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais elle ne rétorqua rien vu qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à la faire manger davantage.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Si jamais, je laisse le plateau sur la table de nuit. Je saurais si tu as faim quand ton regard te dénoncera.

L'aînée grogna, car elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Un calme silence s'installa, où Anna décala le pot de jacinthes bleues sur la table pour placer la nourriture à côté du lit. Puis elle empoigna un des coussins de son propre lit pour rendre sa chaise plus confortable.

\- Les coussins, ça va ? Pensa-t-elle à demander à son aînée.

\- Oui, ça va. Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine de quatre ans.

\- Tu _es_ une gamine de quatre ans, sourit largement Anna.

\- Mmph, ronchonna simplement Elsa.

\- D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle reprenait sa position habituelle – les jambes allongées sur l'espace du lit où il n'y avait pas Elsa – je trouve ça très drôle que tu sois, après moi bien sûr, la plus jeune du château mais de loin la plus inquiète.

Elsa sourit brièvement, car elle avait totalement raison.

\- Je me sens juste concernée par les affaires du royaume…

\- Et stresse sur tout et rien, souligna sa sœur.

\- Oui, aussi, admit-elle, mais c'est mon _devoir_ !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Lança Anna en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance, ne pouvant combattre ce fait évident. Mais tu peux bien t'accorder une petite pause.

Elsa grimaça, rechignant l'idée. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Paralysée presque entièrement à cause de sa grave blessure, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. La logique et la raison marchaient plutôt bien sur Elsa, comme Anna l'avait judicieusement remarqué.

\- Tu as raison, soupira enfin la blonde. D'accord, j'accepte de ne rien faire.

\- Merci ! Soupira avec exagération sa cadette, levant les yeux et les bras au ciel comme pour glorifier les dieux.

La blonde sourit en penchant la tête, amusée par son côté toujours dramatique.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, cet après-midi, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, profitant de l'imagination de sa cadette pour rendre leurs journées originales.

Distraitement, Elsa agita les doigts de sa main gauche et fit valser quelques flocons autour des orteils de sa sœur posés sur les draps à côté d'elle. Dans une minuscule brise, sa magie vint rafraîchir les pieds nus de la rouquine dans la chaleur encore estivale du début de septembre.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, admit Anna avec une moue, mais elle sourit à la sensation agréable sur ses orteils. Hé ! Sursauta-t-elle soudainement. Je viens d'avoir une idée !

Elsa haussa un sourcil en voyant que le sourire d'Anna s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles, et elle hésita entre en être heureuse ou avoir peur de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Et si tu entraînais ta magie ?

\- Pardon ? Je suis suffisamment entraînée, merci, sourit Elsa en haussant les sourcils, et la rouquine décela une légère vantardise dans sa voix.

L'immense palais de glace créé en moins d'une nuit suffisait à clore le sujet pour sa vie entière, aussi comprit-elle pourquoi la reine se vexait.

\- Non, pas dans ce sens, ricana Anna. Tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal à utiliser ta magie à cause de ton… Euh… Infirmité, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Ah ! Comprit Elsa, mais aussitôt une ombre passa sur son visage.

L'aînée baissa des yeux emplis de tristesse sur ses mains, et agita doucement ses doigts, puis les poignets, puis redressa ses avant-bras. Mais c'est tout ce dont elle était capable. Si elle levait complètement les bras, cela commençait à lui faire mal car ils tiraient de loin sur la peau de sa cage thoracique.

\- C'est mon maximum, murmura-t-elle à Anna en répétant ces gestes en boucle pour lui montrer.

Elle avala un sanglot et rebaissa les yeux.

\- Hé, tout va bien, assura sa cadette d'une voix douce en se levant aussitôt de sa chaise pour venir s'assoir sur le lit près d'elle. C'est normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Interrogea Elsa.

Cette question était d'ordre général, l'affirmation de la normalité étant pour le cas d'Elsa d'un niveau psychologique. Anna comprit son propre lapsus et posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras, puis attendit de croiser son regard pour lui sourire avec sincérité.

\- Je veux dire que c'est normal, parce que tu es allongée depuis des jours, et que tu es incapable de bouger physiquement, que tu sois triste, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

\- Tu penses ? Fit l'aînée, et déjà au premier battement de paupières, la brillance des larmes naissantes avait quitté ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr, promit sa cadette, et son visage débordait d'une telle confiance qu'Elsa fut rassurée.

La princesse prit sa chaise et la décala plus près d'elle, mais garda un certain recul par sécurité.

\- Maintenant vas-y. Essaie de faire le truc le plus dingue que tu puisses faire.

\- Le truc le plus dingue ? Répéta Elsa, gloussant à la façon toujours trop exaltée de parler de sa petite sœur.

\- Épate-moi, quoi, sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Donne le meilleur de toi-même. Chaque jour, on va voir si tu réussis à faire mieux que la veille. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Elsa, et déjà l'enthousiasme revint sur son visage.

\- Allez, vas-y, encouragea-t-elle en changeant de position sur sa chaise, comme si elle s'apprêtait à regarder un spectacle.

Elsa souffla un instant, tant pour chasser la tristesse en elle que pour se concentrer, et focalisa son regard sur le mur en face d'elle. Anna tourna la tête et y vit avec stupéfaction quelques volutes de glace parcourir la pierre, comme s'il s'agissait d'êtres vivants gravant la surface. On aurait dit de minuscules troupeaux d'animaux galopants qui se divisaient en petits groupes pour s'étendre le plus possible sur le mur.

Se dessinèrent alors des flocons, de toutes formes, de toutes tailles, et des motifs semblables à ceux des tapisseries du château, ou qu'elle reconnut comme étant identiques à ceux du voilier d'Elsa, et ils s'étendaient maintenant dans des proportions gigantesques tout le long du mur jusqu'au plafond. Lâchant une exclamation, Anna pencha la tête en arrière pour suivre des yeux les spirales s'agiter et grouiller le long des poutres pour y dessiner des modèles et des frises qui les embellissaient. Puis, soudainement, les dessins s'arrêtèrent net dans un éclat de flocons.

Anna, comprenant là qu'Elsa avait atteint sa limite, applaudit avec jubilation le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

\- Wahouh, bravo ! C'était génial ! Continua-t-elle d'applaudir, le visage éclairci d'un énorme sourire, en regardant toujours le mur et le plafond. Tu vois, tu es déjà capable de dessiner des trucs magnifi—

\- _Hum_ , toussa discrètement son aînée.

Anna tourna alors la tête vers elle et sursauta en voyant son expression. Un sourire en coin, Elsa haussait un sourcil et arborait un air narquois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore utilisé mes mains… Révéla Elsa, et elle se mordit discrètement les lèvres pour ne pas rire à sa réaction.

\- Attends… Quoi ? S'abasourdit Anna, et elle baissa les yeux sur les mains de sa sœur, toujours posées tranquillement sur les draps, puis les tourna vers le mur, puis vers ses mains, vers le plafond, puis de nouveau vers ses mains.

Elle ne les avait vraiment pas bougées du tout. La reine, mi fanfaronne, mi attendrie d'avoir l'occasion de l'impressionner, continua de sourire en voyant ses yeux grands ouverts et sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

\- Attends… Mais… Tu… Tu as fait tout ça… _De tête ?_

\- Hmm-hmm, acquiesça Elsa, heureuse de voir sur le visage d'Anna la même expression qu'elle montrait lorsqu'elle était toute petite, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant car elle savait qu'elle allait craquer et se mettre à rire.

\- Tu… Je… Que… Comment…? Bredouilla Anna, clignant des yeux.

Le cœur d'Elsa s'attendrit à sa réaction, touché par son admiration rayonnante.

\- Je t'explique.

Elle sourit, heureuse de lui raconter le processus, et tourna cette fois ses paumes vers le haut.

\- Avec les doigts, je donne la forme à ce que je créée.

La blonde les agita, et instantanément, les motifs eurent plus de détails et les dessins furent plus approfondis. Anna poussa un autre "Wahouh !" en voyant par exemple un très grand flocon, qu'elle estimait déjà minutieusement tracé, s'accentuer de nouvelles branches.

\- Je te passe les détails d'avec quels doigts je fais quoi et à quelles différentes vitesses, sinon ça va se compliquer.

Anna acquiesça, attendant avidement la suite.

\- Avec les poignets, poursuivit-elle, j'ajoute… Comment dire… Du relief.

Elle remua alors son poignet gauche, puis le droit, et ce qui se passa manqua d'étouffer Anna dans son hoquet de surprise. Tous les motifs présents sur le mur et sur le plafond, chacun d'entre eux sans exception, semblèrent alors prendre vie.

Les frises défilèrent, descendant se faufiler entre les lits, les flocons se détachèrent du mur qu'importent leurs dimensions pour venir voler près du plafond, les motifs Arendellois papillonnèrent dans l'air, et ce qui ressemblait à des vagues de neige crépitèrent le long du plafond.

\- Et avec les bras, et bien, heu… Je fais ce que je veux.

Immédiatement, tous les dessins qui flottaient dans la pièce remontèrent au même endroit et tournoyèrent lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Avec la force d'un tourbillon, ils virevoltèrent tous en cercle et se frappèrent ensemble au même moment. Dans une explosion de glace, Elsa créa une forme unique, conçue dans les airs, issue tout droit de son imagination.

\- Je reconnais ce… Commença Anna en plissant les yeux, car l'explosion l'avait un peu éblouie.

L'objet émanait de lumière magique, d'un bleu presque fluorescent, accentué par la lumière naturelle qui traversait la pièce en milieu de journée.

\- Oh ! Sursauta la princesse, comprenant enfin.

Un immense lustre descendait très lentement du plafond, flottant par magie et brillant de mille feux, les rayons de soleil filtrés par les fenêtres venant s'y refléter avec poésie. Anna applaudit de nouveau, se levant cette fois, ravie d'assister à une telle scène, comme d'habitude.

\- C'est incroyable ! Tu es vraiment—

\- Attends, l'interrompit Elsa, visiblement très concentrée.

La reine avait toujours les mains positionnées de manière fixe, tournées vers le lustre. Anna remarqua que sa main gauche semblait soulever l'objet, puisqu'elle l'avait plus haut et paume en bas, tandis que sa main droite semblait le soutenir par sa forme plus en bol, alors que la gauche avait les doigts écartés.

Anna fixa l'immense lustre, s'apprêtant à paniquer en pensant qu'Elsa ne le maîtrisait pas, mais celui-ci fut soudainement prolongé d'une massive chaîne en glace, donc les maillons vinrent s'attacher fermement à une poutre.

\- Voilà, souffla Elsa avec un halètement d'épuisement. Pardon, c'était très lourd, en fait.

Il y eut un silence d'admiration.

\- Euh… C'était très impressionnant, se consterna Anna, les épaules affaissées, ayant toujours du mal à réaliser qu'un lustre en glace de trois mètres de haut par deux de large venait de se créer sous ses yeux et pendait maintenant tout bonnement du plafond devant elle.

Elsa relâcha ses muscles et se laissa lourdement tomber sur les coussins contre la tête de lit.

\- Voilà, c'est " _le_ _truc le plus dingue"_ que je puisse faire aujourd'hui, présenta-t-elle volontairement sur le ton que sa cadette avait employé, mais avec une certaine déception d'elle-même dans la voix, ce qui étonna d'autant plus Anna.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Ça, c'est ce que tu es capable de faire avec deux côtes en moins et allongée sur un lit ?

\- _Assise_ sur un lit, corrigea Elsa avec humour, mais merci, ajouta-t-elle au compliment caché.

\- Elsa, c'est formidable.

La reine se mit aussitôt à rougir.

\- Merci, Anna. Ça me touche. Merci. Mais je suis épuisée, maintenant.

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

\- Eh bien ! Lança la cadette après un instant. Si ça, c'est ce que tu es déjà capable de refaire aujourd'hui, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donnera demain !

\- Moi aussi, pour tout t'avouer, s'amusa Elsa.

Anna contempla encore un moment le lustre.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu parviens à voir toutes ces créations dans ta tête, avant de les concevoir ? Je veux dire, les dessins sur le mur, tu dois forcément les dessiner avec ton esprit, mais le palais ? Ce lustre ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je vois quelle place j'ai, que je prenne conscience de l'espace et de mon environnement, et puis après, je laisse aller.

\- Laisser aller ? Tu veux dire que tu improvises ?

\- Pas toujours, mais par exemple tu imagines bien que l'escalier au-dessus du ravin, qui mène au palais, je ne l'ai pas inventé avant. Ça a été sur le moment, comme ça, en suivant mes émotions.

\- C'est dingue ! S'éberlua Anna, qui même après plus d'un mois, réalisa qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du talent unique de sa grande sœur.

\- Finalement, c'est comme un plan en trois dimensions, résuma Elsa.

Anna sourit béatement à sa conclusion, mais fronça alors les sourcils en ne comprenant pas la référence.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de nos cours de géométrie ? Demanda la blonde en soupirant discrètement.

\- Euh, non… On avait des cours de géométrie ? S'étonna-t-elle alors si sérieusement que son aînée se serait volontiers permis un plaquage de main sur le front si elle en avait la force.

\- Oui, pendant six ans, soupira-t-elle avec amusement.

\- Ah. Je ne devais pas trop écouter ces cours, alors…

\- Oui, c'est possible, sourit sa sœur en secouant la tête.

\- À quoi bon, finalement ? Les mathématiques, ce n'est de toute façon pas très utile, marmonna Anna.

\- Eh bien, pour dessiner des maquettes de voilier, construire un palais de glace ou créer ce que je viens de faire, figure-toi que si, sourit Elsa.

\- Bof, haussa des épaules la cadette, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais fait aucune de ces trois choses.

\- Ou bien compter le nombre d'assiettes à salade que l'on possède, rappela Elsa avec un clin d'œil.

Anna cessa alors de faire la moue et sourit à sa référence en tournant les yeux vers elle. Elles éclatèrent de rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, plus par complicité qu'autre chose, et le lustre se divisa discrètement en plusieurs milliards de petits flocons qui s'envolèrent avec allégresse par la fenêtre entrouverte.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **OUIIII le titre est une référence à OUAT, ouiiii !**

 **Parce que cette réplique d'Elsa dans la série était juste parfaite hahaha.**

 **Elsa qui mange du porridge = à cocher sur ma to-do list**

 **Elsa qui explique à Anna comment marchent ses pouvoirs = à cocher encore plus fièrement sur ma to-do list**

 **J'espère que la démonstration de magie et le chapitre en général vous ont plu ! ;)**

 **….Le prochain chapitre est très bouleversant. J'espère que vous serez préparés.**


	32. The sky's awake

**Chapitre 32**

 **The sky's awake**

* * *

Anna se retourna pour changer de position dans son lit lorsqu'elle sentit une petite brise frôler son bras droit, et un picotement léger sur sa peau, comme si des flocons de neige tombaient un à un sur elle. N'ouvrant pas les yeux, elle sourit d'abord en se disant que son rêve était très réaliste, car elle songeait d'un hiver à Arendelle, et s'apprêta à se rendormir.

Toutefois, au bout de quelques secondes, elle réalisa que ce qui lui semblait être des flocons de neige étaient réellement des flocons de neige. Écarquillant soudainement les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Olaf, dont les gros iris noirs se trouvaient si près de son visage qu'elle cria de peur en sursautant. Le bonhomme de neige sursauta à son tour, suivit presque simultanément par Elsa, qui se redressa sur son lit et fronça aussitôt le visage à la douleur provoquée.

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Olaf, et Anna leva les yeux vers son petit nuage personnel qui servait à le ravitailler et flottait au-dessus de sa tête. Époussetant les flocons qui en tombaient de ses draps et de sa chemise de nuit, la rouquine se redressa en position assise.

\- Olaf ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Un simple coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui indiquait qu'il faisait encore nuit.

\- Bah, je viens te réveiller, comme tu me l'as demandé ! S'exclama le jeune bonhomme de neige, tout fier.

Anna haussa un sourcil le temps que le souvenir lui revienne, puis elle comprit ce dont il parlait. La veille, Kristoff avait reçu un message de ses collègues tailleurs de glace, qui avaient fait la découverte d'une grotte souterraine aux ressources gigantesques.

Précieuse découverte en cette fin d'été, le Maître Livreur de Glace Officiel d'Arendelle était bien sûr convié à en puiser les premiers extraits, et il avait proposé à Anna de l'accompagner. Entre le grand blond qui suggérait tout sourire de faire découvrir le pays à la princesse, et son aînée qui lui assurait que cela lui changerait les idées plutôt que de passer ses journées à ne rien faire d'autre que l'observer au lit, il lui avait été difficile de refuser.

Seulement, cette aventure excitante avait deux inconvénients : se séparer d'Elsa pendant trois jours, le temps du voyage et du travail de Kristoff, et se lever aux aurores le lendemain.

\- Ce n'est pas encore l'aurore, bouda Anna, poursuivant ses pensées à voix haute.

Olaf haussa les sourcils et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

\- L'aurore ? Répéta-t-il. Kristoff m'a pourtant dit que c'était bon.

\- Il est déjà debout ? S'étonna la rouquine, écarquillant les yeux.

Le bonhomme de neige agita la tête pour confirmer et Elsa grimaça pour ne pas rire.

\- Bon, soupira Anna. Je n'ai pas le choix alors. Je me lève, annonça-t-elle en sortant du lit, ce qu'Olaf interpréta comme un message à transmettre.

Il sortit aussitôt de l'infirmerie d'un pas bondissant pour aller rejoindre Kristoff aux écuries, et lui dire qu'elle arriverait. Elsa observa, immobile mais le sourire aux lèvres, sa cadette passer des mains hâtives dans sa crinière matinale pour faire perdre du volume à ses cheveux en bataille. Puis elle fila se changer derrière le paravent.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Elsa, annonça-t-elle d'une voix masquée par le panneau derrière lequel elle enfilait ses habits. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Et de tout ce que le médecin t'a prescrit ?

\- _Oui_ , souffla Elsa, agacée comme un enfant puni.

On aurait dit que c'était Anna l'aînée et non l'inverse.

\- Alors pas de bêtises pendant que je suis loin d'Arendelle, d'accord ? Demanda Anna, toujours dissimulée.

\- Oui ! Moqua Elsa, mais elle ne souriait plus.

L'absence prévue d'Anna pendant plusieurs jours ne la ravissait pas du tout, car même si elle était heureuse qu'elle passe du bon temps avec Kristoff, Elsa savait que sa sœur allait lui manquer. Surtout maintenant qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées et avaient retissé des liens forts.

Après un moment, Anna sortit de derrière le paravent et le cœur d'Elsa manqua une pulsation. À ce qu'elle vit, sa mâchoire s'affaissa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Sourit la rouquine, bien qu'elle voie déjà la réponse sur son visage.

Le regard de la reine se figea sur la tenue d'Anna. La cadette avait troqué son style habituel pour un manteau et un pantalon, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Anna portait un épais manteau sans manches taillé comme un pull dans une peau de bête et dont la fourrure dépassait des coutures, étayé aux hanches d'une ceinture en tissu de couleur fuchsia, brodée aux motifs traditionnels du royaume.

Dessous, elle portait un épais pull gris ardoise couvrant un justaucorps, qui protégeait sa peau du froid de son cou à ses poignets. Elsa reconnut aussitôt l'habit qu'arboraient vaillamment tous les tailleurs de glace d'Arendelle. Le pantalon qu'elle portait, conçu dans une toile épaisse noire de jais, était bien trop grand pour elle, mais avait de toute évidence été recoupé sur mesure.

D'ailleurs, le manteau de fourrure qu'elle portait semblait cousu différemment de celui que portait Kristoff, avec un col plus bas et plus de place pour sa poitrine. Il était aussi plus fin au niveau de ses hanches, ce qui aidait considérablement ses mouvements. Pour finir, ses pieds, pourtant toujours dans des chaussures fines ou des ballerines, étaient couverts de longues chaussettes et emmitouflés dans deux grosses bottes en fourrure à bout cornus, typiques des montagnards du royaume.

Elsa mit un moment avant de retrouver ses esprits.

\- …Waoh.

Anna haussa un sourcil, d'abord étonnée d'entendre cette expression venant d'elle, puis elle ne sut pas comment interpréter sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? Tu trouves ça choquant ?

\- Non, non, assura l'aînée avec un sincère sourire. Je… Je trouve que ça te donne un air très classe.

La cadette sourit à son tour, pas peu fière.

\- Merci.

\- Cette tenue te va vraiment bien, s'étonna Elsa, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu enfiler un attirail pareil.

Anna eut un rictus satisfait en guise de réponse et agrippa le bonnet posé sur le haut du paravent qu'elle planta sur sa tête. Son uniforme de tailleuse de glace d'Arendelle était désormais complet.

* * *

Olida, une servante qui avait été autrefois leur nourrice, entra dans la pièce pour amener son petit-déjeuner à Elsa. Elle regarda ses deux petites protégées se séparer par une dernière accolade et sourit en voyant Anna déposer un baiser sur le front de son aînée.

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui le fais, remarqua Elsa qui rougit à l'initiative de son geste, mais n'en sourit pas moins que la rouquine.

\- Je sais, fit Anna en se redressant, puis elle balança son sac de voyage en cuir par-dessus son épaule. Mais comme tu ne peux pas trop bouger…

\- C'est gentil, s'attendrit Elsa, puis son sourire s'étendit de sarcasme parce qu'elle prenait aussi un malin plaisir à se moquer de son infirmité.

Anna lui répondit simplement par un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte où elle croisa Olida, à qui elle dit joyeusement bonjour – puis "Euh, non, au revoir" – et salua une dernière fois sa sœur d'un geste de la main. Elsa lui renvoya le geste avec le plus de mouvements possible sans se faire mal. Puis Anna traversa l'encadrement et partit dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour, Votre Majesté, salua aimablement Olida en déposant le plateau sur sa table de nuit.

\- Hmm, salua Elsa d'un air absent en regardant toujours l'encadrement de la porte, comme si Anna y était encore.

C'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle perçut vraiment la présence de la nourrice.

\- Oh ! Bonjour, Olida. Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue.

\- J'ai remarqué, pouffa la bonne femme en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle venait de tirer.

Elsa comprit par ses gestes qu'elle allait mettre le plateau sur ses cuisses et lui servir à manger directement à la bouche, et cela la mit très mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, bredouilla Elsa. Je… Je n'ai pas très faim, ce matin, Olida, merci.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna la domestique.

Mais aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, Votre Majesté ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien, assura Elsa. Je n'ai juste pas très envie de manger tout de suite.

C'était vrai, aussi Elsa fut heureuse de ne pas avoir à lui mentir, mais ce n'était pas pour autant l'unique raison. Cela lui semblait dérangeant que ce soit une servante, et une adulte de surcroît, qui lui serve à manger directement à la bouche.

Cette situation était très ridicule de manière générale, surtout qu'en tant que reine, cette posture n'avait rien de majestueux. Alors si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Anna lui donnait à manger de cette manière…

"En fait", songea Elsa, "j'aurais _préféré_ que ce soit Anna."

La blonde platine se mit à bouder, à la fois déçue et honteuse, et Olida le remarqua en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit. Souriant à son expression, elle eut l'impression de la revoir à six ans lorsqu'Anna devait partir en leçon et la laissait alors jouer seule, ce qui l'attristait toujours. Il était très amusant de revoir cette expression sur la jeune femme de vingt-et-un ans.

\- Je vous laisse le plateau ici au cas où vous auriez faim plus tard, Votre Majesté, informa la nourrice en pointant le repas.

\- Oh non, c'est bon, tu peux le ramener aux cuisines, garantit Elsa. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de manger.

\- Comme vous voudrez, s'exécuta la servante.

\- Et s'il-te-plaît, arrête de m'appeler "Votre Majesté", demanda la blonde en grimaçant. On se connaît depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça. Et puis j'ai eu ma dose à Corona.

La bonne femme gloussa et acquiesça.

\- Pas de problème, Elsa. Bonne journée ! Souhaita-t-elle avant de ranger la chaise et de retraverser la salle, le plateau dans les mains.

Olida s'arrêta néanmoins sur le palier, sa bonhomie et son caractère maternel la faisant se tourner vers elle une dernière fois.

\- Si jamais, n'hésite pas à agiter la clochette sur la table de nuit, nous arriverons à ton service, sourit-elle.

\- Merci.

Puis elle passa l'encadrement et Elsa se retrouva seule dans la grande infirmerie.

Il y eut un instant où cela lui sembla très étrange de ne plus rien entendre, sauf le lointain chant des oiseaux à travers les fenêtres, et d'être de nouveau plongée dans le silence.

Durant la semaine, celui-ci n'avait jamais duré vraiment longtemps puisque, soit Olaf débarquait sans prévenir et faisait irruption dans la pièce en produisant un vrai tapage, soit elle se lançait dans une discussion passionnée avec Kristoff sur les propriétés naturelles de la glace, soit elle écoutait tout simplement Anna parler, et à elle seule, tous les vides étaient comblés.

Le bavardage de sa petite sœur lui manquait. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point, après des années de solitude et de silence, elle lui était devenue vitale.

Sans elle à ses côtés dans cette pièce bien grande, elle eut l'impression que plus rien n'en valait la peine. Cela lui rappela une citation d'un recueil de poèmes d'un auteur français, qu'elle avait lu et relu durant son isolement.

\- "Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé", cita-t-elle dans un murmure.

Une heure plus tard, son ventre gargouilla de faim avec supplice, mais Elsa ne sonna pas la clochette, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa, du point de vue de l'horloge interne d'Elsa, à une vitesse accablante. Baignant dans l'ennui à en soupirer en râles, elle avait demandé à faire venir le médecin. La raison officielle de cette convocation était de faire le point sur sa santé, mais la raison officieuse était surtout de la distraire.

Elle s'étonna de déjà connaître par cœur le nombre exact de poutres du plafond et de pierres sur le mur d'en face lorsqu'il fut à peine dix-sept heures, et s'inquiéta en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle attende encore plus d'un jour et demi avant qu'Anna ne revienne.

En fin de journée, on toqua à la porte, ce qui l'extirpa de sa réflexion. D'une voix faible, elle autorisa qu'on entre, et un groupe de personnes précédé d'un des soldats d'élite qui gardait le couloir pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait deux domestiques qui s'occupaient du ménage du château, une portant des draps de rechange et une autre un nouveau pyjama pour Elsa, un jeune homme portant une cloche qui contenait de toute évidence son dîner, le médecin, et enfin la jeune servante diplômée en médecine qui l'accompagnait.

Tous prirent place après plusieurs courbettes et sourires autour du lit, mais seul le docteur s'assit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où il ausculta la reine, procéda aux vérifications classiques, examina la blessure et griffonna des choses sur son carnet. Son écriture était néanmoins propre aux médecins et donc absolument illisible. Si bien qu'à l'envers depuis sa position, et même de son expérience de souveraine avec tous les différents styles d'écriture qu'elle avait lus sur des courriers, Elsa ne comprit rien à ce qui était inscrit.

Ensuite, les servantes tirèrent les rideaux pour changer ses draps et son habit d'infirme. Lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent, le médecin était assis juste derrière, et Elsa eut un court instant l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre : le rideau s'ouvrait sur ce personnage capital qui allait maintenant annoncer la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Votre blessure guérit, Votre Majesté, mais lentement. Continuez de vous reposer et laissez le temps faire.

La blonde platine grogna intérieurement à "continuez de vous reposer".

\- Vous avez aussi un début de fièvre, faible pour le moment. Cependant, si elle s'aggrave, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle provoque une chute de tension.

\- Une chute de tension ? Répéta une des servantes, celle qui portait les draps.

Elsa se tourna vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas si alarmant que cela, assura-t-elle d'un ton faussement chaleureux. J'en ai souvent fait étant plus jeune, ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver.

La servante et une autre la dévisagèrent discrètement, car cette réponse était tout sauf rassurante.

\- Les hémorragies internes comme vous en êtes sujette aujourd'hui peuvent aussi mener, dans le pire des cas, à des crises cardiaques, poursuivit en toute simplicité le médecin, comme s'il récitait calmement un cours universitaire.

Tous les membres du personnel présents dans la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux de terreur, et Elsa roula les siens au ciel.

\- Pitié, c'est ridicule. Revenons sur la chute de tension, voulez-vous ? Je suis plus inquiétée par cette option.

Le docteur redressa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez.

\- Une chute de tension peut arriver par bien des manières, expliqua-t-il, sous l'œil attentif des personnes qui l'entouraient. Une montée de fièvre, un manque de protéines, une émotion trop forte… La liste est longue.

Le bruit des servants qui déglutirent à l'unisson fut presque audible dans le silence qui suivit. Mais Elsa ignora complètement ce danger potentiel.

\- Je ne risque rien, assura-t-elle. Après tout, je suis allongée depuis des jours !

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Mais nul ne sut si c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien à rétorquer, ou si c'était pour ne pas vexer sa souveraine. Le silence continua, et l'homme se leva de sa chaise.

\- La chute de tension peut survenir à n'importe quel moment, Votre Majesté, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Et dans votre état, vous pourriez gravement en souffrir.

Chacun sembla alarmé par cette nouvelle, mais de nouveau, tous sauf Elsa. La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Je n'ai jamais été malade de ma vie. Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, la réponse n'existant pas. N'étant jamais gênée par le froid, Elsa était un cas unique.

La reine, voyant bien qu'il en avait fini, donna congé au médecin qui rangea ses outils d'auscultation dans sa mallette. Remarquant du coin de l'œil le plateau qu'avait amené le jeune domestique, Elsa lui demanda poliment de le ramener aux cuisines, puisque, toujours pour la même raison, l'absence d'Anna l'attristait et elle n'avait pas faim.

Les cinq personnes la regardèrent ensuite bêtement, s'inquiétant pour l'état de leur souveraine mais ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, et se mirent finalement à partir. La blonde hésita un moment avant de prononcer un dernier ordre, mais prit finalement sa décision à l'instant même où ils quittaient la pièce.

\- Une dernière chose, annonça-t-elle, de sa voix claire et magistrale de reine, si bien qu'à la fois médecin et servants tournèrent tous la tête en même temps.

La blonde se mordit alors discrètement les lèvres, s'efforçant de garder un ton le plus neutre possible.

\- Ne vous dérangez plus pour moi. À partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à demain matin, je ne veux personne qui entre dans cette pièce sauf si je le demande. Entendu ?

L'absence d'Anna l'ayant replongée dans le silence, elle eut au fond d'elle le besoin psychologique de se ressourcer dans la solitude. L'isolement faisait après tout partie de sa personnalité.

\- Entendu, acquiescèrent les cinq personnes dans un même geste et une même voix, trop impressionnés par le timbre admirablement royal d'Elsa pour contester.

\- Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je sonnerai cette clochette, indiqua-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête en direction de la minuscule cloche posée sur la table, car elle fut incapable de soulever ses bras.

Les Arendellois acquiescèrent de nouveau.

\- Ne venez que si je sonne la clochette, compris ? Requerra Elsa, toujours d'un ton impactant, mais avec un léger sourire pour les rassurer. Informez les autres équipes et celles de nuit. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils firent signe d'avoir compris et obéirent, sortant un à un de la salle et fermant la porte derrière eux, laissant de nouveau la reine seule.

Elsa poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur ses coussins, grimaçant lorsque son dos les frappa contre la tête de lit. Cette grimace était due à la douleur de ses côtes qui venaient de bouger, mais pas seulement : elle n'aimait pas du tout donner des ordres.

Toutefois elle avait ce talent monarchique dans le sang et savait s'en servir lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Enfermée une nouvelle fois dans ce profond silence, elle ne regretta pas son choix de vouloir être seule. Elsa ferma les yeux, se projetant le lendemain et imaginant ce qu'elle allait faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Elle ne pouvait pas lire de livre, car ce simple mouvement était déjà une torture. Elle ne pouvait pas manger seule et cela la gênait.

Même demander de la compagnie serait inutile car elle se sentirait bien honteuse de parler avec des domestiques depuis son lit. Elle ne pouvait même pas jouer avec sa magie, car elle était trop faible pour produire le moindre mouvement créant une sculpture. Grimaçant à son impuissance, encore une fois, Elsa geignit et se laissa glisser dans ses draps très lentement, puisque se reposer était le seul passe-temps restant.

La nuit commença peu à peu à tomber. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment et elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis bien plus de vingt-quatre heures. Elle s'en voulut un instant de ne pas avoir informé le médecin de son état à jeun depuis deux jours, mais comme elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Ignorant le creux tourmenté de son estomac, Elsa décida de s'assoupir.

La reine essaya de trouver le sommeil, pariant que ce serait difficile.

Mais étrangement, elle s'endormit vite.

* * *

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas monter une tente ? Rouspéta la princesse, fronçant des sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua Kristoff. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je saurais.

\- Tu es un _montagnard_ , s'aberra Anna, les yeux écarquillés et les bras écartés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Justement, je n'ai jamais dormi dans une tente. On dort dans des grottes, nous, mademoiselle.

Sven grogna d'approbation.

\- Oh, pardon, réagit Anna sur le ton du sarcasme. C'est vrai que c'est tellement plus sympathique.

\- Hé, je te signale que tu ne sais pas monter une tente _non plus_ , souligna Kristoff.

Là, la rouquine se tut, car il avait marqué un point. Elle baissa les yeux sur la toile de tente. La nuit précédente dans le cabanon d'un de ses collègues montagnards lui manquait déjà.

\- Anna ! Sven ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dormirait pas directement par terre ?

\- Pour la dernière fois, Olaf, marmonna Kristoff, qui devait répéter ça pour la quinzième fois depuis un mois, je ne m'appelle pas Sven. Sven, c'est le renne.

\- Oh.

\- Et les humains ne dorment pas par terre, informa Anna.

\- Ah bon ? Sven le fait, pourtant, montra Olaf d'une voix enfantine.

Anna sourit en voyant que le renne semblait se moquer d'eux, emmêlés avec leurs sardines et leurs cordes, tandis qu'il était simplement allongé sur l'herbe.

\- Parce que Sven n'est pas un humain, c'est un… Bon, tu sais quoi, je perds patience, souffla Kristoff en fourrant les cordes dans les bras d'Anna, qui ricana.

Le bonhomme de neige s'écarta lorsqu'il grommela en s'éloignant.

\- Alors, monsieur le montagnard, quelle est l'autre option ? Sourit-elle, et il fut content en tournant la tête de voir qu'elle l'encourageait du regard, ayant quand même confiance en lui.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout où nous sommes et on ne voit pas encore assez bien les étoiles pour pouvoir nous localiser sur la carte, résuma-t-il. Nous allons devoir attendre une petite heure avant de pouvoir trouver une grotte et ensuite nous y rendre. Je pourrai nous guider avec ma boussole.

\- Très bien, sourit-elle, satisfaite d'être avec un guide expérimenté. On range tout alors.

Une fois le matériel remballé, ils s'assirent sur un grand rocher, et attendirent calmement que la nuit se fasse plus noire. Il y eut un silence où ils profitèrent de la douceur encore estivale du soir.

Soudain, Anna sursauta, s'agita et tordit le cou dans toutes les directions pour essayer de voir le château d'Arendelle depuis leur position. Mais la plaine était courbée et leur empêchait même de distinguer le fjord.

\- Le château te manque ? Sourit Kristoff, suivant son regard. On sera rentrés demain, tu sais.

\- Pas le château, murmura Anna.

Il continua de sourire, attendri.

\- Je sais. Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais…?

\- Je ne sais pas, continua de murmurer Anna, et ce murmure commença à inquiéter Kristoff. Je…

Il haussa un sourcil, voyant bien qu'elle ne parvenait pas elle-même à expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Euh, ça va ?

\- J'ai comme une… Une impression… Murmura-t-elle de plus en plus faiblement, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

\- Anna…?

\- C'est étrange, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

Kristoff voulut répliquer, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle se tourna précipitamment vers lui d'un air paniqué et il frémit de surprise, distinguant nettement malgré la pénombre la frayeur sur son visage.

Sa voix fut alors nette, si nette qu'elle transperça la nuit.

\- Kristoff, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Une douleur, une douleur atroce et terrible, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti physiquement dans sa vie, lui lancinait désormais tout le corps. Essayant de hurler, mais sa faiblesse l'empêchant de produire le moindre son, Elsa paniqua, cherchant à atteindre la clochette sur la table, mais elle fut incapable de lever les bras ni même les mains, paralysée par la fièvre. Que ce soit pour crier à l'aide ou pour crier sa peine, elle en fut incapable, la gorge bloquée.

"Non, non, non…" pensa-t-elle, paniquée.

Chaque once, chaque pore de sa peau, chaque extrémité nerveuse de son corps semblait se déchirer de douleur. Son visage se perlait de sueur dont les gouttes roulaient le long de son front et de ses joues pour venir s'écraser lourdement sur son oreiller. Saisie par la fièvre, affaiblie par ses effets, les muscles frémissants, elle tenta de faire jaillir de la glace de ses doigts, mais ce fut en vain.

"Non, s'il-vous-plaît, à l'aide, quelqu'un !"

La douleur saillante à ses côtes l'empêchait d'inspirer plus d'une seconde sans s'étouffer et elle manqua d'air. Tremblante, pantelante, la fièvre s'empirait et consumait son corps, profitant de sa faiblesse due à son estomac vide depuis deux jours pour l'épuiser. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien mangé car un nouveau spasme lui brisa la respiration.

"À l'aide ! Anna ! Anna !"

Elle sentit avec terreur son souffle la quitter et les battements de son cœur se ralentir dangereusement. Sa vue devenait floue, des voiles noirs passèrent devant ses yeux, et les garder ouverts lui demandait un effort surhumain.

"Anna…"

Mais elle céda, trop faible pour lutter, et abandonna ses efforts. Elle ferma ses paupières, et la fièvre s'empara d'elle. Elsa sombra alors dans l'évanouissement.

Tout fut noir, lorsque soudain, une douleur cinglante entre ses poumons lui fit brusquement écarquiller les yeux.

Son corps sursauta, arqué, dans un ultime mouvement, et le cœur d'Elsa cessa immédiatement de battre.

Le corps sans vie de la blonde retomba sur les draps, immobile, les yeux vides fixant le plafond. Dans le silence de la nuit, La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle ne bougea plus.

* * *

\- Regardez, on voit les premières étoiles, fit Olaf en levant la tête. Le ciel est révei—

Tout à coup, la voix d'Olaf s'éteignit derrière eux. Kristoff et Anna échangèrent un regard et se retournèrent, étonnés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Anna.

Mais ce fut avec effroi qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait disparu, ne restant de lui qu'une flaque d'eau sur la pierre.

* * *

Anna n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Détalant à toute allure, elle traversa la cour intérieure du château à grandes enjambées, trébuchant plusieurs fois sur les pavés mal éclairés dans la nuit noire. Kristoff, pourtant un montagnard expérimenté en endurance, sauta de Sven à son tour, mais peina à rejoindre son rythme.

Anna surgit entre les deux portes d'entrée à pleine vitesse, renversant presque les gardes, et se rua dans le couloir menant aux archives royales, mais qu'elle savait être un raccourci pour l'infirmerie. Dérapant à l'angle sur le parquet, elle s'engouffra dans le dernier corridor, où elle put apercevoir la porte de l'infirmerie entrouverte, tout au fond. Puis soudain, elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit ce qui en sortait.

Passant le seuil de la porte, deux infirmiers aux visages sombres déplaçaient lentement un brancard. Sur la civière, inerte, la silhouette corporelle était couverte d'un long drap blanc.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, et un silence de plomb s'imposa dans le couloir. Tombant sur ses épaules, ce silence de mort accentua la peine d'Anna et une vague de chagrin s'empara d'elle.

\- Non !

Anna s'écroula sur le plancher dans un sanglot, brisée en deux. Sa main posée sur le bois, elle n'en eut pas tout de suite la force, ni le courage, mais elle s'efforça de se relever. Néanmoins, à peine enchaîna-t-elle deux pas de plus que des servants venant de l'infirmerie se ruèrent sur elle, le visage grave, et l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

\- Non, laissez-moi passer ! Gémit Anna.

Un des deux domestiques, celui qui tenait son bras et son épaule droits pour éviter qu'elle aille plus loin, grimaça une moue désolée.

\- Votre Altesse, s'il-vous-plaît, n'avancez pas.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, le cœur alourdi d'un chagrin brûlant.

Sa respiration était bloquée par une boule dans sa gorge, mais son cri avait résonné comme la détonation d'un fusil contre le lambris des murs.

\- Princesse Anna, je vous en prie… Murmura un servant.

Anna repoussa les mains d'un geste de colère, de lourdes larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER, C'EST UN ORDRE !

\- Je regrette, Votre Altesse, ajouta un nouveau servant, tenant le haut de ses bras, si bien qu'elle était désormais presque immobile.

À chaque seconde, l'âme d'Anna se brisait davantage et elle cherchait de moins en moins à lutter, perdant ses forces.

\- Ma… Ma sœur… Laissez-moi la voir, supplia Anna, hoquetant, avalant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Lâchez-moi…

Personne n'agit ni ne répondit.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Sanglota-t-elle.

La rouquine vit avec effroi le brancard qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux tourner à l'angle du couloir et disparaître.

\- NOOON ! Hurla-t-elle, et son chagrin fut mêlé à de la colère, si bien qu'elle piétina le sol en glissant tandis qu'elle voyait le corps s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Arrête, souffla soudainement une voix derrière elle.

Tel un coup d'électricité statique, la voix la fit sursauter, et une nouvelle série de larmes coula sur ses joues. Kristoff agrippa sa taille, or cette fois ce n'était pas une étreinte forte, mais d'une douceur assombrie.

\- C'est fini.

L'homme posa sa tête contre la sienne. À ces trois mots simples mais pourtant déchirants, les yeux d'Anna se plissèrent et elle éclata en sanglots, s'écroulant de nouveau au sol.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ni n'en avait la force. Aussi resta-t-elle de longues minutes à trembler de tout son être, secouée par le chagrin, la gorge crispée, Kristoff l'enlaçant contre lui. Les servants l'observaient à distance, prêts à intervenir si elle se relevait.

Anna fixa encore un instant le couloir où elle avait aperçu pour la dernière fois le corps de sa sœur.

Et immédiatement, dans un ultime sanglot, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kristoff, ses pleurs étouffés contre lui, tandis que dans le couloir du château d'Arendelle, un silence solennel tomba, entrecoupé par les gémissements de la princesse qui n'était plus que larmes et tremblements.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **( ﾟ-ﾟ)**


	33. What I've been through because of you

**Chapitre 33**

 **What I've been through because of you**

* * *

De longues minutes passèrent. Si longues qu'Anna eut l'impression, même sans ouvrir les yeux, qu'il s'était passé des heures, et qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le sol contre Kristoff depuis toujours. L'homme passait une main calme et apaisante le long de son dos, mais comme il le savait pertinemment, cela ne changeait absolument rien à son état.

Anna, le cœur brisé, et l'âme alourdie du chagrin le plus immense, ne relevait plus la tête. Ses poumons en feu souffraient de ses multiples sanglots, et sa gorge était irritée par ses pleurs, continuels.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Anna ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix de Kai, le domestique-en-chef, lorsqu'il s'avança près d'eux. En réalité, ce fut le mouvement de Kristoff lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face qui l'alerta de sa présence.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, murmura Kristoff, peiné aussi, veuillez nous laisser seuls.

Le ton de sa voix était en partie empli de reproche, car il en voulait au servant d'avoir osé poser la question. En revanche, aucun des domestiques qui entouraient Anna et Kristoff ne bougea d'un pouce, et au contraire, ils échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. Kai réalisa que c'était Anna qui était blottie contre le montagnard, et il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant sangloter.

\- Pourquoi la princesse Anna est-elle dans cet état ?

Kristoff le foudroya du regard.

\- Vous plaisantez ?!

Kai recula la tête de peur à ses yeux incisifs, puis observa les autres domestiques d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Son ton, accusateur, fit trembler les servants qui ne surent où se mettre. Bredouillant, l'un d'entre eux osa expliquer, bien que confus.

\- Nous ne savons pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il. Nous n'avons fait qu'appliquer les ordres de la Reine Elsa…

Anna n'entendit pas tout de suite, n'écoutant pas vraiment la conversation, mais son subconscient perçut le mot "Elsa" au même moment où Kristoff tressaillit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Quoi ? Quel ordre ? Demandèrent Kristoff et Kai simultanément.

Le servant regarda ses collègues, puis les deux hommes tour à tour.

\- Eh bien… Elle nous a donné l'ordre, ainsi qu'aux cuisiniers, aux infirmiers et les gardes de ce couloir, d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Les pleurs d'Anna cessèrent d'un coup sec. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Enfin, sauf si c'est pour amener de la nourriture, poursuivit le domestique.

Anna releva légèrement la tête.

\- _Amener de la nourriture_ ? Répéta Kristoff, perdu.

Anna se redressa contre Kristoff, prenant appui sur son épaule.

\- Oui, affirma un autre servant. Elle a interdit l'accès à tout le monde. Il y a de cela dix minutes.

Anna, le visage creusé par les sillons de ses larmes, fixait le sol tandis qu'elle se relevait. La phrase "il y a de cela dix minutes" résonna en elle comme un écho.

\- Nous ne pensions pas que la princesse le prendrait aussi mal, marmonna le premier servant, encore troublé par la réaction de sa souveraine.

Anna était complètement debout. Et elle fixait le domestique d'un regard incendiaire.

\- Nous devrions prévenir Sa Majesté, proposa le dernier servant. Peut-être qu'exceptionnellement, elle la laissera entr—

\- _Attendez_ , coupa Kristoff, qui jusqu'ici était muet de stupeur. Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'Elsa est _vivante_ ?

Tous les servants se tournèrent vers lui d'un air offensé, comme s'il venait de prononcer le plus affreux des blasphèmes.

\- Bien sûr que Sa Majesté est vivante ! Se scandalisa le domestique en face de lui.

Kristoff poussa un juron de colère. Mais Anna avait compris bien avant lui. Qui d'autre que son abrutie de sœur pouvait bien donner un tel ordre, ce genre d'ordre qui ne peut mener qu'à un quiproquo macabre ? Le montagnard, insultant de tous les noms les domestiques car sa tristesse retombait sous forme de colère, ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Anna s'éloignait sans un mot.

Se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, le visage froncé comme jamais, la rouquine portait un regard empli de rage. Un des membres du personnel voulut freiner son mouvement.

\- Euh, Votre Altesse, vous ne devriez peut-être pas—

Le servant ne put terminer sa phrase car la princesse venait de le repousser avec une puissance herculéenne. Toujours le regard fixé sur la porte fermée au fond du couloir face à elle, Anna rejeta le bras d'un autre servant qui voulut la saisir, et il fut projeté contre le mur également. Le rythme de ses pas s'accéléra, ses pieds frappèrent le sol avec colère, et le sang dans ses veines bouillonnait.

Les servants se précipitèrent après elle, cherchant à l'immobiliser, mais pas même un titan n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

Donnant un violent coup de pied dans la porte avec une agressivité inouïe, Anna pénétra dans l'infirmerie, et la poignée vint s'exploser contre le mur de pierres lorsque la porte valsa à toute vitesse sur ses gonds. Sursautant au vacarme, Elsa se retourna.

Elle se tenait debout, en habits conçus dans la glace, visiblement en pleine forme, à côté d'un énorme buffet étalé sur deux tables et qui s'étendait le long de l'allée entre les lits. Un morceau de poulet dans la bouche, elle reposa la cuisse dans une assiette et avala rapidement, reconnaissant sa sœur qui approchait d'elle avec une rage sans précédent.

\- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES ? Hurla Anna de toutes ses forces à son aînée, bien qu'elle fut à seulement quarante centimètres de son visage.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux de terreur et recula immédiatement, son débardeur et pantalon en glace brillant dans le mouvement.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Bredouilla-t-elle, complètement alarmée et incompréhensive.

Kristoff arriva en trottinant derrière Anna, rattrapant son allure, et poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant la reine saine et sauve. Il tourna la tête et constata avec frayeur l'état de la porte, dont le bois était fissuré à la verticale au niveau de la poignée brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol.

\- Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? S'étonna Elsa.

\- ON A CRU QUE TU ÉTAIS MORTE, GROSSE IDIOTE !

Elsa lâcha aussitôt la grappe de raisin qu'elle venait de saisir et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- …Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle, la voix faible d'émotion.

Anna fulminait de tant de rage et d'exaspération qu'on aurait dit un taureau en furie.

\- J'AI VU TON CORPS ! ET ON M'A EMPÊCHÉ D'AVANCER ! J'AI CRU QUE TU ÉTAIS MORTE !

La blonde platine, complètement perdue dans la situation, cligna des yeux et agita la tête, puis chercha à voir dans le regard de Kristoff si Anna n'avait pas perdu la raison.

\- V-Voyons, Anna, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas morte, se força de sourire Elsa, pour la rassurer.

Elle leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule, mais Anna la repoussa avec une cruauté acide, ouvrant de nouveau la bouche pour hurler.

\- ON EST RESTÉS BLOQUÉS DANS CE SATANÉ COULOIR, EN PENSANT QUE TU SORTAIS MORTE SUR UN BRANCARD, ET TOI… TOI ! TU… Tu… _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ?_

Incrédule, Anna regarda le grand buffet aux dizaines de plats, fromages, fruits et légumes différents à côté d'Elsa et releva les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- Je mange, répondit Elsa en reprenant la grappe de raisin entre ses doigts.

Anna écarquilla les yeux de consternation et sa mâchoire s'affaissa. Il en fut de même pour Kristoff. Tout en grignotant, Elsa ricana en voyant leurs regards, tandis que la stupéfaction les rendait muets.

\- Eh bien ! Remettez-vous, vous deux ! On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Je ne suis pas morte, vous voyez bien.

Avalant un autre grain de raisin, elle leva néanmoins le doigt pour se corriger.

\- Enfin, objectiva-t-elle, en soi, j'ai été morte, un très court instant, mais ma magie m'a sauvée.

Au lieu de rassurer Anna, cette phrase eut exactement l'effet inverse, et elle manqua une respiration en entendant cela.

\- H-hein ? Attends, quoi ? Ta magie t'a sauvée ?

Elsa acquiesça, tandis qu'elle tendait la main au-dessus de la table pour se servir une pâtisserie.

\- Oui. Un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, suite à une soudaine montée de fièvre, j'ai fait une crise cardiaque.

À ces mots, Anna faillit s'évanouir, mais la sérénité de son aînée la surprenait tellement qu'elle ne fit que chanceler. Elsa poursuivit, sans penser à lever les yeux pour prêter attention à l'état de sa sœur.

\- Mon corps est alors devenu froid, si froid, pire que l'acier, puisque mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Lorsqu'il fut froid comme, euh, eh bien froid comme la glace, ça a été comme si ma magie s'amplifiait. J'ai aussitôt ouvert les yeux, et mon cœur s'est remis à battre.

Le visage d'Anna fut figé d'autant plus d'effarement, mais Elsa continua son récit, sans même tourner la tête, toujours occupée à regarder les aliments qu'elle mangeait sur le buffet tout en parlant.

\- La sensation a été très étrange. J'avais très froid, mais en même temps c'était très agréable. Je n'avais jamais été autant en forme de toute ma vie. Comme si le fait que toute chaleur quitte mon corps n'avait fait que lui redonner un coup de tonus ! En revanche, comme je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours, j'ai terriblement faim.

À ces mots, elle prit une bouchée de gâteau.

\- Mais ma santé n'est pas le seul changement incroyable, enchaîna Elsa. J'ai l'impression que ma maîtrise de ma magie s'est doublée, voire triplée. À l'instant même où j'ai vu que j'étais belle et bien vivante, j'ai gelé de surprise tout le lit, mais toute la glace a fondu en une seconde par une simple pensée. C'est hallucinant. Tenez, regardez !

Elle leva la main gauche et claqua des doigts. Instantanément, un tourbillon de flocons se matérialisa au-dessus de chaque plat du buffet, et trente cloches de glace de différentes tailles apparurent pour claquer simultanément sur leurs assiettes respectives.

\- Dingue, hein ?

Elle sourit, béate et fière d'elle, mais n'eut comme public qu'une double paire d'yeux effarés.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit-t-elle, soulevant son débardeur pour montrer sa blessure.

Anna haleta, s'attendant à voir son hématome et ses côtes brisées une nouvelle fois, mais s'abasourdit en découvrant au lieu de cela une sorte de plaque de glace contre la peau de la reine. De la même manière qu'une moulure, elle épousait parfaitement les formes de sa cage thoracique, et se maintenait en position, fixée comme un bandage épais et translucide.

\- J'ai encore mal quand je bouge ou que je me lève, mais j'ai réussi à créer une prothèse pour compenser mes côtes cassées, sourit-elle.

Elsa releva la tête, la mine réjouie, achevant enfin son monologue, et crut un instant avoir perdu ses deux interlocuteurs en constatant leur mutisme. Amusée par leurs expressions, elle entreprit donc d'expliquer que la raison pour laquelle elle souhaitait que personne n'entre dans l'infirmerie était pour être tranquille pour manger et ne pas être dérangée.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Elsa poursuivit son récit en fournissant de plus en plus de détails, ricanant en constatant à quel point une situation aussi improvisée les avait confus.

Son air rayonnant de sérénité ne fit néanmoins qu'empirer la rage d'Anna. La rouquine la fusilla du regard, le cœur tambourinant contre ses tempes. Face à elle, Elsa ricanait sans l'observer, ne voyant pas les conséquences de la gravité du quiproquo qu'elle avait engendrées sur le visage de sa sœur.

* * *

Continuant de la fixer, Anna avait les yeux verrouillés sur elle, rougis par la colère et noyés dans des larmes de chagrin. Son visage, creusé par les pleurs qu'elle avait versés dans le couloir, était crispé, et on aurait presque pu entendre sa mâchoire se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'Elsa parlait. Lorsque l'aînée acheva enfin ses explications, la pièce fut plongée dans un silence pesant.

Kristoff décroisa les bras et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, puis soupira longuement, soulagé. Elsa lui sourit, mais au même moment, Anna effectua un mouvement qui lui fit tourner la tête vers elle.

Elsa eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que la rouquine prenne de l'élan et la gifle avec une force monumentale.

Au choc, Elsa fut projetée sur le sol et poussa un cri de douleur.

\- ANNA ! S'exclama Kristoff, la voix rauque d'indignation. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

La cadette poussa son torse pour laisser la voie libre entre elle et sa sœur. Allongée face au sol, la reine passa une main contre sa joue brûlante, et gémit à la douleur. Elle ne pouvait voir le visage d'Anna, mais entendit la cadette frémir au-dessus d'elle. Sa rage pétrifiant de peur Kristoff et l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste, Anna se tenait derrière Elsa, et celle-ci pouvait sentir son regard furieux cisailler sa nuque.

Elsa passa la langue entre ses dents, et constata qu'elle ne saignait pas, mais la douleur à sa joue gauche était atroce.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Commença Anna, marmonnant de colère, la respiration haletante.

La blonde tenta de se relever, mais elle n'en avait pas la force, et ses côtes lui faisaient terriblement mal, encore plus après sa chute.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte… Répéta la cadette, la voix déformée par la boule de rage qui naissait dans sa gorge.

Elle inspira et expira bruyamment, pour ne pas céder aux larmes.

\- Que j'ai cru… Que j'ai cru que tu étais morte.

Elsa poussait de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour tenter de se relever, serrant des dents à la douleur de son flanc qui la coupait en deux et l'essoufflait, mais elle glissa sur le sol de pierres et retomba lourdement.

\- Et toi… Fulmina Anna, le ton grave. _Toi_ …

Elsa tourna la tête.

\- Toi, tu trouves ça _drôle_ ?!

La reine parvint lentement à basculer sur le côté et à lui faire face. Elle croisa alors les yeux de sa petite sœur et observa enfin réellement son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue. Et ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa tellement l'âme que le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Anna avait le visage crispé par la peine, la bouche déformée par le chagrin, et son regard était fixé sur elle. Les yeux rougis profondément marqués par le deuil, elle semblait être à quelques instants seulement de s'effondrer, tant elle tremblait. Frémissante, elle crispait ses deux poings, luttant manifestement pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la rouer de coups.

Le cœur d'Elsa s'effondra en elle. Elle voulut lui parler, mais en remuant ses lèvres à son nom, aucun son n'en sortit. Terrifiée, le moindre courage de répondre à Anna s'évanouissait dans sa gorge. La respiration haletante, la rouquine ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et la rage qui émanait d'elle formait une aura sinistre qui figeait de terreur Elsa et Kristoff.

Il y eut un long silence. Peu à peu, la blonde parvint à se redresser avec peine. Elle s'aida du bord d'un lit près d'elle pour se remettre debout d'une main, l'autre étant plaquée contre ses côtes meurtries. Elle eut un instant de solitude lorsque, lentement, elle marcha jusqu'à son lit, ponctuant le vide de respirations haletantes. Kristoff aurait voulu l'aider, mais savait par expérience qu'Anna l'aurait rejeté en arrière s'il osait bouger ne serait-ce d'un pouce. La mâchoire crispée, Elsa se laissa tomber sur son lit où elle resta assise, pantelante, et releva des yeux épuisés vers les deux autres. Un ange passa. Enfin, la reine récupéra suffisamment de souffle pour s'expliquer.

\- Anna, de tout mon cœur, je suis vraiment dés—

\- Tais-toi. Ne prononce pas un mot de plus.

La voix de la rouquine avait fendu l'air, d'un ton aussi tranchant que profond. Cela instaura un nouveau blanc.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer, supplia son aînée d'un air navré.

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, s'apprêtant à lui adresser un autre retour cinglant, mais admit qu'il valait mieux l'écouter.

\- Si tu arrives à m'expliquer comment on a pu te voir morte sur un brancard sous un drap puis soudainement en pleine forme, debout, à côté d'un buffet, alors je veux bien.

Son ton était en revanche l'exact contraire d'un encouragement à l'explication. Elsa déglutit, mesurant la pression du défi qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de lui lancer.

\- Je ne suis pas morte. Je n'ai pas _vraiment_ décédé, répéta Elsa. J'ai simplement fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Anna ferma brusquement les yeux avec un frisson, mais sa sœur ne put dire si c'était le terme "simplement" ou "arrêt cardiaque" qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Elsa enchaîna aussitôt, sentant le chagrin colérique de sa sœur monter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu, mais c'était probablement un buffet. Les servants ont été contraints d'improviser, et la seule grande surface disponible pour ramener la vaisselle vide et des plats aux cuisines, c'était le brancard qui se trouvait au bout de la pièce.

Elle indiqua un coin de l'infirmerie de son index gauche. Anna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle facilité déconcertante elle venait de lever le bras, gauche qui plus est, et sans la moindre douleur. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de fêter ce mouvement fluide.

\- Le brancard ? Répéta la cadette, fixée sur cette révélation. Le brancard a servi de chariot ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un drap dessus, alors ? Interrogea Anna, dont l'intonation de colère se teintait maintenant de scepticisme.

\- Quand j'ai tout à coup retrouvé mes pouvoirs, mon corps s'est immédiatement refroidi, et donc j'ai eu plus chaud. Enfin, tu comprends…

Le visage d'Anna était grave et fermé à toute demande d'explication, aussi haussa-t-elle simplement un sourcil à la place.

\- Hum, toussota Elsa, comprenant qu'elle devait être plus précise si elle ne voulait pas se reprendre une gifle. Mon corps était de nouveau… Comment dire… Magique, donc a repris une température normale, c'est-à-dire, euh… Plus froid que la normale…

Elsa peinait à lui expliquer. L'explication était logique et lui aurait normalement pris seulement une minute, mais le visage expulsif d'Anna ne l'aidait pas du tout, voire la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- En résumé, soupira-t-elle, j'ai eu chaud avec tous ces draps sur moi, donc j'en ai jeté un sur la première surface venue.

Kristoff acquiesça de compréhension avec une moue d'approbation, mais Anna restait évidemment immobile.

\- Et le corps ? Continua-t-elle, comme ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Qui était dessus ?

\- Que… Comment ça ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, menaça la rouquine en haussant la voix. Il y avait un cadavre sur ce brancard, assura-t-elle. Comment penses-tu qu'on a cru que tu étais morte ?

\- Je te jure sur Odin qu'il n'y a jamais eu de cadavre sortant de cette infirmerie, Anna. Tu as dû rêver.

La princesse la fusilla du regard, d'un air "Comment oses-tu ?", et grommela.

\- Je te jure que non, j'ai v—

Anna s'interrompit. Elle fixait les carafes en étain posées sur la table de nuit.

\- Attends… Le brancard portait de la vaisselle ? Combien as-tu dit avoir bu de carafes d'eau en moins de cinq minutes, déjà ?

Elsa repensa au récit qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Étant à jeun depuis plusieurs jours, elle leur disait avoir dévoré le contenu du premier buffet.

\- Anna, je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur ma vitesse dégoûtante de gloutonnerie, merci.

\- Réponds.

\- Hors de question. Je sais que tu vas en profiter pour te moquer de moi pour les dix années qui viennent.

\- Je vais me gêner. Crois-moi que je vais me venger après ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Elsa déglutit. Aussi, même si elle n'y était pour rien, elle s'en voulait pour la situation.

\- Alors ? Fulmina la cadette, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

\- Deux, répondit Elsa d'un ton le plus naturel possible.

\- Donc les… Attends, quoi ? Fit Anna en écarquillant les yeux, et Elsa aperçut un instant dans sa surprise son expression habituelle revenir.

Anna haussa les sourcils en ouvrant grand les yeux, imaginant la scène.

\- Deux litres ? Mais tu les as bues cul sec ou quoi ?

\- J'étais affamée et assoiffée ! _Bref_ , Anna, viens-en au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

En réponse, la rouquine enleva un des draps du lit voisin et couvrir deux carafes du buffet après les avoir placées à une certaine distance l'une de l'autre. Elle prit du recul, puis ferma les yeux en se frappant le visage de la main.

Suivant son regard, Elsa comprit. Le linge posé ainsi, vu de côté, couvrant les deux pichets et rejoignant le bois de la table, formait une silhouette particulière et donnait l'illusion parfaite d'être les deux pieds d'une personne allongée.

\- Je te déteste, marmonna Anna, la voix étouffée par la main dans laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage.

\- Avoue que c'est pas mal, comme illusion d'optique… Admira Elsa.

Anna se rua sur elle et leva une main menaçante, prête à la gifler de nouveau.

\- Je me tais ! Je me tais ! Lança en excuse Elsa, qui leva le bras pour se protéger et recula brusquement sur le matelas, le plus loin possible de la force terrifiante de sa cadette.

Elle gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle tapa son dos contre la tête de lit après avoir reculé trop vite, ce qui fit vibrer la plaque de glace sur son flanc. Anna sourit d'un air méchant à sa souffrance, contente qu'elle se soit elle-même fait mal pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Doucement, un ange passa et Anna se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, se massant les tempes.

Dans le silence, Elsa tenta de se redresser du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, grinçant des dents, et Kristoff eut pitié d'elle. Empoignant un des coussins du lit sur lequel Anna méditait, et elle le suivit des yeux, il le cala derrière le dos de sa souveraine et jugea à son regard si cela lui convenait mieux. Elsa lui sourit et le remercia faiblement.

\- Bon, marqua Anna, la voix volontairement sèche. Il y a encore une chose que je n'explique pas.

En temps normal, Elsa aurait envoyé un râle sarcastique, mais là elle resta toute ouïe.

\- Ce qu'on a pris pour un corps, c'était des plats vides, d'accord. Les pieds, des carafes, mouais, d'accord. N'empêche que, ajouta-t-elle parce qu'elle aimait particulièrement avoir raison, il y avait une tête.

\- Il n'y avait pas de tête, assura Elsa d'une voix coupée, car elle s'efforçait d'avaler un soupir exaspéré.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter, interrompit Kristoff, à la surprise générale.

Les deux sœurs tournèrent la tête vers lui, ayant presque oublié qu'il avait aussi son mot à dire. Anna fut également surprise de son cran, mais aussi un peu fière de lui. Elsa retint surtout de son intervention le fait qu'il l'ait, une fois encore, vouvoyée bien qu'il ait aussi vingt et un ans.

\- Nous avons tous les deux vu une forme de tête, poursuivit-il, puisqu'il avait la parole.

Anna retourna la tête vers sa sœur et pencha un regard appuyé en approbation. Elsa réfléchit un instant à ce mystère, et, très vite, l'explication se matérialisa tout bonnement au milieu de son esprit.

\- Ah, c'était probablement la miche de brioche.

\- La miche de brioche ? Répétèrent Anna et Kristoff en cœur, interloqués.

\- Oui, la miche de brioche, dit simplement la blonde d'un air sincèrement naturel, comme si cela suffisait à expliquer.

Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle continua :

\- J'ai mangé tout ce qu'ils m'avaient apporté, tout sauf la brioche. Je déteste le goût de la brioche. Même en crise d'hypoglycémie ou en chute de tension, il est hors de question que je mange ce genre de viennoiserie.

Les deux autres la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés et l'air hébété. Anna ne sut dire ce qui était le pire : que cette explication soit sidérante mais valide, puisqu'elle se souvint alors qu'effectivement, les pâtisseries de ce type la rebutaient depuis toute petite, ou alors le fait qu'ils aient niaisement confondu une brioche avec une tête humaine. Ainsi, elle joignit Kristoff dans une bouche bée silencieuse.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Elsa.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Vos émotions en lisant ce chapitre :**

 **Tristesse (le deuil d'Anna), Colère (envie de me tuer pour vous avoir fait croire qu'Elsa mourrait), Joie (la scène du buffet), Dégoût (Elsa qui ignore Anna alors qu'elle n'est pas bien du tout) et enfin Peur (la gifle).**

 **En fait je suis Vice Versa à moi seule.**

 **You're welcoooome :D**

 **—**

 **Bon en vrai, désolée de vous avoir fait subir ça la semaine dernière. C'était LE chapitre horrible de la fanfic. Promis, c'était le dernier moment négatif. En fait, il n'y a plus d'Angst désormais de toute l'histoire :) ! Votre coeur a fait pouic ici, mais le mien aussi.**

 **Oui, vous avez bien lu, plus d'Angst du tout de la fanfic ! On entre dans les tous derniers chapitres, tous Fluffy :D**

 **RDV mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 34 !**


	34. Glide and pivot

**Chapitre 34**

 **Glide and pivot**

* * *

Une petite heure plus tard, Kristoff avait pris congé d'elles, le mystère du "cadavre" étant enfin résolu, d'ailleurs aussi rapidement qu'absurdement. Anna avait ouvert une fenêtre pour se changer les idées et fut surprise de réaliser qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé bien plus de temps que cela depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée dans le couloir. S'asseyant de nouveau sur les draps, elle fixa sa grande sœur, assise contre le cadre de son lit.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix volontairement sévère.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé pour les trois mois qui suivent, mais oui, beaucoup mieux, assura Elsa.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, grommela la rouquine, roulant des yeux.

Elle voulait presque ne plus jamais entendre parler de buffet de sa vie.

\- Le truc de glace, ça marche ?

\- Oh, ça ? S'étonna Elsa en suivant son regard, comme si créer une prothèse de glace pour combler deux côtes cassées et la fixer à son corps par la magie était une chose parfaitement commune. Euh, oui, ça devrait aller.

\- Et la fièvre ? Ta température ?

\- Normale.

\- Tu n'as plus de problèmes pour respirer ?

\- J'ai encore du mal à me lever et à marcher, mais mes mouvements et ma respiration sont bien meilleurs qu'avant.

Anna ferma les yeux et soupira discrètement, ses épaules s'affaissant de soulagement.

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter autant pour moi, sourit Elsa avec tendresse. Toi, comment vas-tu ?

La princesse la fusilla du regard, plantant ses iris dans les siens. La blonde platine remarqua qu'ils étaient encore emplis de chagrin, et regretta sa question.

\- Hum, pardon, je ne voulais pas—

\- J'ai cru il y a moins de deux heures que ma grande sœur, la seule famille qui me reste et sans qui je ne suis rien, venait de mourir, et là je viens d'apprendre qu'en fait cette grosse débile était en train de s'empiffrer à volonté en privé et qu'elle va de nouveau bien. À ton avis, comment est-ce que je me sens ?

\- Euhhh… Répondit bêtement Elsa, perdue.

\- C'est exactement ça, avoua Anna en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Elle ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, et avait renoncé à comprendre la situation absurde qui s'était produite. Allongée, elle émit un petit rire nerveux, tragiquement proche du sanglot. Elsa se sentait complètement penaude face à son état.

\- Anna, je suis vraiment désolée. Tu le sais. Je n'y suis pour rien mais je tenais à m'excuser.

\- Interdire l'accès à tout le monde ? _Franchement ?_ Souligna de nouveau Anna en se redressant, pointant là le comportement idiot qui avait déclenché tout le quiproquo funèbre.

Elsa soupira.

\- Je ne voulais pas être dérangée pendant que… Et puis je ne voulais pas que le personnel me voie comme ça, voilà tout !

\- Comme ça quoi ? Asséna la cadette d'un ton acide. En train de te bâfrer ou avec un pansement magique ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Elsa d'avoir envie de la gifler. Mais évidemment, elle se retint, surtout qu'Anna avait raison.

\- Les deux, sûrement, admit-elle.

Anna ne sût quoi répondre à cela et retomba allongée, puis lâcha un long soupir désespéré.

Il y eut quelques minutes de pur silence, si profond qu'on pouvait entendre les calmes vagues du fjord clapoter contre l'enceinte du château dans la nuit.

\- Je te signale que Kristoff aussi a cru que tu étais morte.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu son état de choc tout à l'heure. Où est-il ? Je voudrais encore m'excuser auprès de lui pour l'avoir endeuillé.

\- Tu parles comme une diplomate, pouffa Anna.

\- C'est que la situation est ridicule, je tiens à me faire pardonner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je parie qu'il est aux écuries en train de raconter tout ça à Sven, et que ce bon gros renne est la meilleure personne dont il a besoin pour sortir du traumatisme.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Elsa aurait grimacé de peine, mais elle entendit de la sérénité dans la voix de sa sœur, ainsi qu'un léger ton d'humour. Elle se mit à sourire. La relation que Kristoff avait avec Sven, bien qu'elle soit complètement différente, lui rappelait beaucoup par sa qualité sa relation avec Anna. Forte et fidèle. L'inquiétude d'Elsa s'allégea. Mais la rouquine ne souriait toujours pas.

\- Coucou ! Oh, coucou Anna ! Lança une voix enfantine et joyeuse dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours grande ouverte.

\- Olaf ? Écarquilla des yeux la rouquine en se levant. Tu es… Tu es vivant ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire, ne comprenant pas son étonnement.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant, répondit Elsa à son tour. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il… _Ah_.

Elle comprit ce que sa cadette sous-entendait et fut d'autant plus navrée qu'auparavant, surtout lorsqu'Anna tourna les yeux vers elle pour lui adresser un nouveau regard assassin.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Je suis vivant ! Enfin, je crois, estima Olaf en remuant les minuscules branches qui lui servaient de bras.

Il avança vers elles de son pas claudiquant.

\- Tu nous as laissés tomber, Kristoff et moi ! Gronda Anna, muant sa frayeur en colère, qu'elle cracha sur une nouvelle victime pour apaiser ses nerfs.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- OUI ! Cria désormais la rouquine.

Son aînée voulut défendre le bonhomme de neige, mais la princesse la coupa sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Quand on était sur la plaine ! Poursuivit-elle, et son intonation ne se calma pas. Tu as soudainement disparu et on a eu beau te chercher, tu n'étais nulle part ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fichu une peur pareille ?

\- J'ai juste senti qu'Elsa n'allait pas bien, se justifia Olaf. Alors je suis venu la voir. Je viens seulement d'arriver.

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se figea.

\- Attends, quoi ? Senti ? Venu…? Bredouilla-t-elle, regardant à la fois le bonhomme de neige et sa créatrice, à la recherche d'explications plus claires.

\- J'ai senti qu'Elsa ne se sentait pas bien…

\- Ah ! Arrêta tout de suite la rouquine en un mouvement de mains, voulant d'abord éclaircir ce point. Comment ça, "senti" ?

Olaf prit d'abord le temps de la dévisager impoliment comme si elle était stupide.

\- Quand Elsa ressent quelque chose, je le ressens aussi, en même temps, expliqua Olaf d'une voix détachée.

\- Première nouvelle, s'ébahit la princesse, mi admirative du concept, mi énervée qu'Elsa ne lui ai jamais dit.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus jusqu'à maintenant, si ça peut te rassurer, avoua la reine, les yeux écarquillés.

Le fait qu'Elsa l'ignorait aussi surprit Anna, mais la rassura. Néanmoins, toujours incapable de sourire depuis son deuil, elle réagit par une grimace.

\- Si elle est en bonne santé, je suis en bonne santé, continua d'expliquer Olaf, imperturbable. Si elle est en mauvaise santé…

\- Je vois, acquiesça Anna, qui commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Donc, tu as "senti" – elle pesa ce mot, encore sidérée de la liaison magique qui existait entre Elsa et lui – qu'elle faisait un arrêt cardiaque et tu es venu jusqu'ici ?

\- C'est ça, sourit Olaf le plus banalement du monde. C'est logique, en fait, ajouta-t-il d'un air évident, comme si c'était elle l'enfant et pas lui.

Anna eut un rire nerveux.

\- Mais je vois qu'elle va beaucoup mieux que je ne le sentais, se ravit Olaf avec un énorme sourire.

\- Attends… Le coupa Anna dans son optimisme. Comment es-tu arrivé si vite sans nous, alors ? Rien qu'avec Kristoff, on a galéré à trouver le chemin le plus rapide jusqu'au château !

\- Galéré ? Répéta Olaf, car ce mot lui était inconnu.

\- Ça veut dire œuvrer avec difficulté, expliqua doucement Elsa d'une voix maternelle.

Mais Anna n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir.

\- Comment ? Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'au château depuis la plaine ? Et à pied, dans la nuit ? C'est impossible ! Tu ne connais pas suffisamment le royaume !

\- Ah ! C'est parce que je savais où elle était, dit Olaf, comme si c'était évident.

Il y eut alors un silence où Anna s'assit sur son lit, prit une grande inspiration en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses, puis se massa l'arête du nez en expirant lentement.

\- Ne me dis pas… Que tu as une carte à Elsa en toi ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça non plus, je ne le savais pas, précisa la dénommée, levant les mains pour s'innocenter.

\- Je sais toujours où est Elsa, c'est tout, fit Olaf en haussant des épaules. Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pu la retrouver dans la montagne ?

\- C'est pour ça ! S'exclama Elsa, alors qu'Anna allait réagir. Maintenant, ça me semble évident !

Anna la dévisagea, comprenant en même temps qu'elle.

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez trouvé mon palais si vite ! Saisit la reine, tandis qu'elle imaginait la scène en souriant.

\- Tu savais où se trouvait Elsa par instinct… Souffla Anna, impressionnée.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je me disais aussi, comment était-il possible que vous localisiez si rapidement le palais de glace ?! Je sais qu'il est grand, mais je l'avais pourtant caché.

\- Et après avoir rencontré Olaf, on est directement partis dans la bonne direction, murmura Anna, les yeux écarquillés, revoyant mentalement le moment où elle avait simplement demandé au bonhomme de neige où était Elsa et s'il pouvait les conduire, Kristoff, Sven et elle, directement à sa position.

\- C'est donc grâce à lui que vous avez fait ça, acquiesça posément la reine, la main sous le menton. C'est logique. Je me demandais vraiment comment vous vous y étiez pris…

\- Les bras m'en tombent, avoua Anna, et elle joignit le geste à la parole.

Mais l'expression d'Elsa changea sur son visage.

\- Olaf, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas si je dois te gronder ou te remercier pour cette initiative ce jour-là…

Le bonhomme de neige et sa cadette tournèrent la tête vers elle, étonnés.

\- Tu as troublé mon isolement que j'avais volontairement mis en place en leur dévoilant l'emplacement de mon palais, grommela Elsa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Son expression devint grave et Olaf eut peur pour son cas.

\- Mais…

Aussitôt son regard s'adoucit et un sourire émut étira ses lèvres.

\- Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais revu Anna. Et je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment te remercier de toute ma vie pour ça.

Quelque chose au plus profond du corps d'Anna changea alors du tout au tout.

Elle ressentit un changement d'état en elle, comme si une créature terne, froide et hargneuse qui avait naquit au fond de son être l'heure d'avant, venait maintenant de ressentir une chaleur intense qui la colora de couleurs chatoyantes, la rendant joyeuse et enthousiaste.

Elle ne put pas voir Olaf sourire à Elsa et elle lui sourire en retour, elle ne put pas non plus voir Elsa se tourner vers elle, car voilà, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Sans même qu'Anna ne lutte pour qu'aucune ne coule de ses yeux, sans même qu'elle ne cherche à les cacher, elles roulèrent tour à tour et sans interruption sur ses joues. Contournant sa mâchoire crispée par l'émotion, elles vinrent s'écraser sur ses poings refermés posés sur ses cuisses. Son cœur auparavant alourdi de chagrin ne perdit rien de son poids tant il fut aussitôt remplacé par une écrasante émotion. Son âme fit trembler son corps et elle échappa un sanglot.

Sans même prévenir Elsa, Anna se leva du lit précipitamment et se rua sur celui de sa sœur, avant de fondre en pleurs dans ses bras.

Olaf saisit l'intimité du moment et sortit discrètement de la pièce.

De longues minutes passèrent où Anna continua de pleurer sur l'épaule de sa sœur, sans rien ajouter de plus, et Elsa essuyait du mieux qu'elle pouvait une à une les larmes qui roulaient sur ses propres joues.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, ou plutôt lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucune force ni larme pour pleurer, Anna s'écarta de sa grande sœur et frotta ses yeux fatigués avant de la regarder. En s'asseyant sur ses draps, elle grimaça de ridicule en voyant qu'Elsa aussi avait pleuré et elles partagèrent un rire nerveux.

\- Tu… Euh… Hésita Anna, ne sachant quels mots employer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

\- Ce soir-là, quand tu es partie, tu pensais vraiment me dire adieu pour toujours ?

Elsa afficha d'abord une mine fermée, et la rouquine comprit qu'elle formulait la réponse la plus sincère possible dans son esprit.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité, avoua la reine. Jamais voulu. Ça a été un réflexe de fuir, pour te protéger et protéger tout le monde. Mais oui, je croyais vraiment te quitter à jamais. J'étais très étonnée de te revoir, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu sillonnerais toute la montagne pour me retrouver.

Anna secoua la tête.

\- Oh, Elsa…

La blonde platine baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, et une dernière larme vint glisser sur sa joue. Anna lui serra la main.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence, car chacune d'elles essayait de ne pas pleurer davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas, Anna. Je ne pourrais même pas te répondre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux mais détourna le regard.

\- Mais une chose est certaine, assura Elsa.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, ce qu'Anna imita.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Jamais plus après aujourd'hui je ne douterai que tu traverserais le monde entier pour me retrouver.

Le sourire d'Anna s'élargit et elle vint s'assoir contre la tête de lit à côté d'elle, serrant sa main d'autant plus fort.

\- Elsa, même si pour cela, il fallait le traverser deux fois, je le ferais.

C'était tout ce dont l'aînée avait besoin d'entendre, aussi sourit-elle et referma les yeux, vite imitée par sa cadette.

Doucement, appuyées l'une sur l'autre, elles tombèrent dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **La tension est toujours présente et a du mal à redescendre pour Anna .'**

 **Ce qui est compréhensible et totalement in character.**

 **Je trouvais ça important qu'Olaf intervienne pour voir si Elsa va bien, et la scène où Anna comprend le ressenti d'Elsa me tenait à coeur. (Tout comme Anna l'engueuler pour le buffet me tenait à coeur xD)**

 **Et Mama Elsa = super cute Elsa**


	35. A fresh start

**Chapitre 35**

 **A fresh start**

* * *

 ** **UNTANGLING THE FROZEN KNOTS EST MAINTENANT DISPONIBLE EN VERSION IMPRIMÉE SUR LE SITE "untanglingfrozen-buy" ! COMMANDEZ LE LIVRE POUR QUELQU'UN OU POUR CHEZ VOUS :D****

* * *

Une semaine passa, à la fois placée sous le signe de la joie et de la morosité. Premièrement, de la joie, car Anna, rayonnante, ne cessait d'admirer la plaque magique créée par Elsa sur ses côtes, et de bondir de bonheur de la savoir en meilleure santé et en vie. Elle bondissait surtout sur Elsa, qui lui rendait bien sûr ses câlins avec la même vigueur, pour encore s'excuser de la situation provoquée, dont elle était encore honteuse.

Et deuxièmement, de la morosité, car en cette fin de semaine et ce depuis des jours, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Comme pour se venger des semaines de soleil qui la précédait, elle assombrissait le ciel et rendait l'ambiance un peu plus triste. L'été semblait bel et bien fini et l'automne annonçait son arrivée.

La forte averse au dehors provoquait un certain vacarme, mais le son des gouttes d'eau frappant les carreaux des fenêtres de l'infirmerie s'avérait plutôt relaxant. Secrètement, Elsa appréciait d'ailleurs ce bruit ambiant, en partie avec son habitude de s'être isolée pendant des années dans une pièce dont c'était une des rares animations sonores.

Alors qu'elle rêvassait, l'aînée réalisa brusquement quelque chose.

\- Raiponce, lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle.

\- Non, moi, c'est Anna, sourit la rouquine.

\- _Ha-ha_ , que tu es drôle, grimaça Elsa avec sarcasme.

Finissant son dessert, Elsa eut d'abord un moment d'arrêt, car elle avait soudainement eu cet éclair de génie en mangeant un éclair au chocolat, et hésita à lui annoncer ce hasard amusant.

\- Quoi, Raiponce ? Demanda Anna.

\- Eh bien, je viens de réaliser… Elle peut guérir toutes les blessures, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, il suffit qu'on l'invite… Enfin, disons, qu'on invite Flynn et elle ici, et elle pourrait me guérir !

\- Ooooh ! Comprit Anna en se frappant la paume du poing, impressionnée. Mais pourquoi on n'y avait pas pensé avant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas _vraiment_ l'habitude de faire appel à la magie pour guérir les gens, probablement ?

\- Oui, probablement.

Anna sourit à son humour et baissa les yeux sur l'incroyable prothèse en glace de son aînée.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as plutôt bien géré ta blessure toute seule, complimenta-t-elle.

\- Merci. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La rouquine souleva le plateau des desserts placé entre elles sur le lit et le reposa sur la table de nuit, avant de se rassoir en tailleur en face de sa sœur.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle, inquiète. On ne l'a jamais vraiment vue guérir de très graves blessures.

\- …C'est vrai, nota Elsa, car elle marquait un point.

\- Et puis, deux côtes cassées, ce n'est pas rien. J'ai totalement confiance en elle, mais on ne sait jamais… Qui sait, cela pourrait s'aggraver !

\- Ne dramatise pas trop, calma Elsa. Mais tu as raison, il faut être prudentes.

La rouquine semblait vraiment perplexe à son idée, car il en allait de la santé de sa grande sœur, qui en son cœur avait une plus grande importance que sa propre santé.

\- On se laisse l'après-midi pour y réfléchir, proposa Elsa, car elle voyait bien qu'Anna méditait autant qu'elle sur le sujet. Ce soir, j'enverrai une lettre à Corona si on pense que leur voyage en vaut la peine.

\- D'accord, admit Anna en haussant les épaules.

Un problème survint néanmoins dans ses pensées.

\- Attends… Comment est-ce que tu vas écrire la lettre ? Tu arrives à bouger de nouveau ton bras gauche, mais tu n'arriveras pas à trouver suffisamment de dextérité pour écrire à la plume.

La reine écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ayant oublié ce détail.

\- Et on a toutes les deux vu la catastrophe qui se crée quand tu écris de la main droite, ricana Anna.

Elsa lui donna une tape gentille du pied sur le genou à sa moquerie.

\- Pas faux, admit-elle cependant. Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution !

Anna haussa un sourcil en la voyant brusquement sourire.

\- Que ce soit _toi_ qui écrives la lettre !

Heureusement que la princesse avait fini son dessert, sinon elle se serait étouffée lorsqu'elle manqua une respiration à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Que… _Moi_? Écrire une lettre royale ?

\- Et pas n'importe quelle lettre royale, précisa Elsa. Une lettre d'altesse royale demandant à d'autres altesses royales de se déplacer d'un royaume à un autre, ce qui est une des demandes les plus complexes.

\- Bon sang, c'est beaucoup trop de pression ! S'exclama la cadette, paniquée.

\- Hé, hé, calme-toi, je disais ça pour rire. On s'entend très bien avec Raiponce et Flynn, tu n'auras pas à mettre la barre très haute pour les formalités.

\- Mais quand même ! C'est une lettre royale ! Je suis incapable de faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu en es capable. Je suis sûre que tu le peux.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais.

\- Arrête de te dire ça, ou tu vas bloquer toutes tes capacités. Crois-moi, je connais cette impression.

Anna grimaça en pensant aux très nombreuses fois où Elsa avait dû ressentir cela durant son enfance.

\- L'écriture d'une lettre n'a rien de compliqué, Anna, crois-moi.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda la rouquine d'une voix timide.

\- Certaine. Tu vas y arriver.

La princesse sourit, mais était encore loin d'être confiante.

\- Je la dicterai pour toi, si tu veux, assura la reine. Tu n'auras qu'à écrire, la refermer, la sceller et la poster. C'est très simple !

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu fais ça toute la journée !

\- Parce que c'est mon _métier_ , Anna. Mais les premiers jours, voire les premières années, j'ai autant galéré que n'importe quelle débutante. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté à Corona ? Les années de battement entre les funérailles et le couronnement ? Ça a été un vrai calvaire, ricana-t-elle.

Anna rit nerveusement mais ne perdit rien de sa panique, aussi Elsa sut que détendre l'atmosphère lui remonterait le moral.

\- Tu veux des anecdotes drôles mais véridiques ? J'ai mis quinze jours à comprendre qu'en fait, je scellais le blason d'Arendelle au mauvais endroit. Imagine la tête des destinataires en recevant les lettres avec un cachet décalé. Autre bêtise : pendant près d'un an, je ne savais même pas que nous avions un tampon pour attester rapidement les livraisons des cuisines, et je perdais un temps fou à répondre à la main à chaque commerçant. Le personnel était trop poli pour me le faire remarquer.

Sa cadette gloussa, souriant enfin en écoutant ses récits.

\- J'ai tâché des dizaines de tapis en faisant tomber des encriers, et me suis trompée des centaines de fois dans mes envois. Mais c'est normal. Tout le monde est empli de doutes qui paralysent de panique au début d'une carrière.

Elsa vit le regard de sa sœur s'adoucir, et elle poursuivit :

\- On fait tous des erreurs. L'erreur est humaine. Ce qu'il faut, c'est toujours continuer à aller de l'avant et savoir se relever après chaque erreur, mais aussi apprendre de celles-ci.

Anna sourit et eut presque la larme à l'œil, heureuse d'entendre sa sœur déborder d'une telle sagesse et désormais d'une telle confiance en elle. Elle lui rappela un peu leur mère.

\- D'accord, admit la cadette après un temps de silence. J'accepte.

Un large sourire fier s'étira sur le visage de la blonde platine.

* * *

Un messager, trempé jusqu'aux os, arriva dégoulinant de pluie dans la salle et exécuta une courbette à la vision de ses deux altesses, projetant de l'eau sur les grands pavés du sol. Anna, qui se tenait près de la porte car elle rangeait quelque chose dans l'armoire contre le mur, remarqua que les gardes qui venaient d'ouvrir la porte dévisageaient le coursier, pantelant, et jugeaient son apparence un peu grossière pour s'adresser à la Reine d'Arendelle.

\- Votre correspondant a répondu, Votre Majesté, annonça l'homme d'une voix légèrement essoufflée, qu'il s'efforçait de masquer.

Les joues d'Elsa s'étirèrent en un sourire, et elle sauta presque du lit pour aller le rejoindre.

\- Reste allongée, Elsa, ordonna Anna en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es censée te reposer.

L'aînée se renfrogna.

\- Je vais très bien, assura-t-elle.

Cela était vrai, car elle n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à marcher, ni à lever les bras, ni à respirer. Chaque jour, elle retrouvait de plus en plus la forme, surtout durant ces derniers où les deux sœurs attendaient le message de Raiponce.

\- Je peux très bien me lever, poursuivit Elsa.

\- _Je_ vais prendre l'enveloppe, et _tu_ restes dans ton lit, lança Anna qui n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour récupérer la livraison du messager, étant de toute manière la plus proche.

Elsa allait rétorquer, mais l'autorité rare d'Anna fonctionnait maintenant efficacement sur elle. La rouquine n'avait pas tort, ce n'était pas le moment de refaire une chute de tension. À contrecœur, elle fit demi-tour et retourna s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Après tout, c'est moi qui ai envoyé la lettre, donc j'ai la priorité pour l'ouvrir, nargua Anna.

Donnant congé au messager, elle décacheta l'enveloppe avec sa grâce habituelle, c'est-à-dire en l'arrachant de part en part, et déplia la simple feuille à l'intérieur. À peine parcourut-elle les premières lignes qu'elle éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Pouffa Elsa sans comprendre, son rire étant contagieux.

Anna lut quelques mots suivants, et ricana de plus belle. Se tenant le ventre, elle approcha d'Elsa en secouant la feuille, hilare. Elle n'eut pas la force de continuer sa lecture, trop occupée à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas la lettre de Raiponce ? S'intrigua Elsa, ayant pourtant reconnu la fameuse enveloppe violette agrémentée du soleil doré.

\- Si si, assura Anna, et sa sœur entendit dans sa voix une certaine signification.

La princesse lui tendit la lettre.

\- _Lis !_

Elsa haussa un sourcil amusé, et prit le papier entre ses mains. Elle reconnut l'écriture manuscrite de Raiponce, utilisée à Corona, et constata qu'il n'y avait en fait que trois lignes de texte. C'est en en lisant le contenu, avec les éclats de rire incessants d'Anna en fond musical, qu'elle réalisa que chaque mot comportait une faute d'orthographe.

\- Par Odin, gloussa Elsa.

Raiponce avait essayé de leur répondre en norvégien, pour leur faire plaisir, mais cet effort s'avérait catastrophique. La reine éclata de rire à son tour, car les deux phrases sous ses yeux ne voulaient strictement rien dire, même si elle saisissait l'essentiel : Raiponce acceptait en lui adressant un retour positif. Néanmoins, grammaticalement, le contenu de la lettre n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je n'en peux plus, haleta Anna, qui reprenait sa respiration. Elle a écrit "merde" au lieu de "mercredi", éclata-t-elle de rire de nouveau.

Elsa se joignit à son rire, même si elle avait un peu pitié pour la pauvre Raiponce qui faisait de son mieux.

\- Les deux mots se ressemblent un peu visuellement, on lui pardonnera, sourit Elsa.

\- Bien sûr, assura Anna, qui trouvait cela hilarant mais ne se moquait pas pour autant de la princesse.

La blonde platine relut la lettre et interpréta qu'elle acceptait volontiers de venir, avec Flynn, le mercredi qui suivait. Et elle avait précédé sa signature d'une formule de politesse qui était devenue, avec les fautes qu'elle contenait, l'inverse total de la politesse.

\- On ne lui fera pas remarquer quand elle viendra, promit Anna.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, garantit Elsa en secouant la tête. Il est de toute façon impensable que je lui traduise la dernière phrase en allemand.

Anna se plaça près d'elle pour voir ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, et toussa de rire de nouveau en voyant la formulation de fin complètement erronée, devenue même un blasphème pour son type de destinataire.

\- Bon sang, heureusement qu'aucun garde ne l'a ouverte avant pour la lire ! Ils auraient fait déclarer la guerre à Corona pour un tel outrage.

Elsa gloussa, et replia la lettre.

\- Ne lui en voulons pas pour si peu, sourit-elle. Elle voulait bien faire.

Sa cadette acquiesça.

\- Bon, réfléchit la reine. Mercredi donc. D'ici-là, il faut qu'on leur organise un banquet afin de les remercier de leur générosité.

Anna, dont deux des plus grandes passions dans la vie était de manger et faire la fête, eut le visage illuminé à son annonce.

* * *

\- C'est donc ça, l'air frais ? Plaisanta Elsa en humant l'air libre tandis qu'elle traversait, le jour de l'arrivée de Flynn et Raiponce, la cour intérieure.

La rouquine, à ses côtés, roula les yeux au ciel.

\- N'exagère pas, tu n'as pas été _si_ longtemps que ça dans l'infirmerie, rouspéta Anna.

\- Quand même, sourit Elsa en fermant les yeux pour encore plus profiter de la brise qui venait du village. Cette sensation m'avait manquée.

Anna sourit et passa un bras sur ses épaules, marchant à ses côtés jusqu'au port. Son regard glissa sur ses deux côtes brisées, maintenues par la plaque de glace qu'Elsa était parvenue à concevoir, son corset bleu azur en flocons.

\- Tu seras bientôt guérie, dit la princesse avec bonheur. Raiponce sera ravie de te guérir. Et Flynn ravi de voir ta super prothèse en glace. Et moi ravie de voir Raiponce utiliser sa magie une nouvelle fois.

Elsa sourit à son résumé.

Alors qu'elles approchaient du port, elles rejoignirent une petite foule de curieux heureux de constater, voyant les décorations plus patriotiques que d'habitude sur le château et sentant la délicieuse odeur qui émanait des cuisines royales, qu'ils allaient recevoir de la visite. S'écartant pour les laisser passer, leurs expressions devinrent de plus en plus excitées.

La reine fixa l'horizon, mais n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : au loin, se détachant des remparts tracés dans la mer, de grandes voiles formaient des nuages carrés dans le ciel. En haut du plus grand des mâts, claquant dignement au vent, le drapeau de Corona dansait.

\- Après qu'Arendelle soit allé à Corona, c'est à Corona de venir à Arendelle, sourit Anna. C'est un bel échange.

Elsa acquiesça, souriante également. Leurs aventures avaient été incroyables, dans tous les sens du terme, et les souvenirs de leur voyage et de leur séjour partagés avec sa sœur réchauffaient son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. La reine resserra sa cadette contre elle, qui déposa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- En effet, admit Elsa. C'est un bel échange.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Faudrait que je pense à déposer un brevet pour la prothèse en glace…**

 **J'espère que le passage de la lettre de Raiponce vous a bien fait rire ;D**

 **C'est ainsi que se termine l'arc « été » de la fanfic.**

 **La semaine prochaine, on commence l'épilogue, alors soyez prêts ;)**


	36. Life's incredible again

**Chapitre 36**

 **Life's incredible again**

* * *

 ** **UNTANGLING THE FROZEN KNOTS EST MAINTENANT DISPONIBLE EN VERSION IMPRIMÉE SUR LE SITE "untanglingfrozen-buy" ! COMMANDEZ LE LIVRE POUR QUELQU'UN OU POUR CHEZ VOUS :D****

* * *

Anna toussota en se prenant une feuille morte sur le visage. La chassant de sa peau avec une expression dégoûtée, elle grommela et releva la tête. Presque odieux, le bouleau d'une centaine d'années dont les branches passaient au-dessus d'elle subit son regard fusilleur, et elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres feuilles plaquées sur son manteau. Le vent se leva de nouveau et Anna remonta son col en frissonnant, tout en continuant à marcher.

\- Froid, froid, froid, froid… Marmonna-t-elle en frottant ses moufles entre elles, soufflant dans ses mains frigorifiées.

La rouquine parcourut la rue du village à grandes enjambées, raccourcissant le plus possible le temps qui la séparait de l'intérieur chauffé de la boutique du charron. Enfin arrivée devant la porte, elle essuya ses bottes recouvertes de terre sur le paillasson et se hâta d'entrer.

La clochette indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client retentit, et le maître charron se précipita derrière le comptoir pour l'accueillir, mais son expression changea en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Anna.

\- Oh, vous revoilà, Votre Altesse.

Il sourit et indiqua l'annexe.

\- Sa Majesté Votre sœur vous attend à côté.

La rouquine lui sourit et acquiesça, de toute manière trop figée par le vent glacé pour prononcer le moindre mot, et ouvrit la porte de la seconde pièce du rez-de-chaussée, où elle trouva Elsa et Kristoff en train de boire un chocolat chaud.

\- Et vous ne m'en avez même pas pris un ? S'offusqua Anna.

Elsa montra la troisième tasse présente sur la table, qui fumait d'une bienvenue chaleur. La cadette lâcha un soupir enchanté. Elle se précipita vers le banc pour les rejoindre, et Elsa se décala pour la laisser s'assoir.

\- Les chevaux sont prêts, annonça Anna.

\- Parfait, sourit Elsa. On part dans dix minutes, alors.

Kristoff finit sa tasse et se releva d'un coup sec.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse. La carte est dans le sac d'Anna, si jamais, ajouta-t-il. Bien que je doute que vous en ayez besoin.

Son regard se fit complice à Elsa, qui lui sourit en retour, et il empoigna son bonnet qu'il enfila.

\- Vous êtes sûres que vous avez tout ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, certaines, soupira tendrement Elsa.

Cela faisait trois fois qu'il lui posait la question depuis le matin.

\- Super. Allez, j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard. À la semaine prochaine ! Sourit l'homme.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Anna et enfila son sac à dos.

\- Passe le bonjour à Sven ! Lança Elsa tandis qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour partir.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais il vous boude toujours depuis que je lui ai dit que vous alliez monter en calèche. Il est jaloux.

Anna ricana.

\- Dis-lui que le sac de carottes est de moi, sourit-elle. Il changera d'avis.

Kristoff lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, et sortit du magasin, faisant retentir la clochette.

Après avoir fixé un moment le montagnard passer devant la fenêtre, le regard d'Anna rebascula vite sur la tasse qui l'attendait devant elle. Passant la langue sur ses lèvres de gourmandise, elle déboutonna son manteau et retira ses moufles.

Elsa la regarda, amusée, passer ses mains au-dessus de la fumée qui en sortait et pousser un soupir d'extase. La reine revérifia une dernière fois le contenu de son sac en bandoulière à ses pieds, faisant l'inventaire.

\- Aïe ! S'écria Anna.

Elsa releva brusquement la tête, alarmée. Anna reposa brusquement la tasse qu'elle avait visiblement portée à ses lèvres sur la table, plissant les yeux.

\- C'est brûlant !

La blonde ricana.

\- Voilà ce que ça donne à toujours te précipiter. Attends un peu.

Anna ne possédait en revanche aucune patience. Elle fixa son chocolat chaud, déçue de ne pas pouvoir goûter sitôt ce savoureux breuvage, et elle posa son menton sur ses bras pliés sur la table. Il y eut un silence où sa sœur marmonnait en rangeant son sac, et Anna réalisa alors quelque chose d'évident. Quand Elsa eut terminé, et qu'elle se redressa à côté de la rouquine, elle fit face à deux yeux débordant de malice.

\- Quoi ? Sourit-elle.

\- Tu pourrais me le refroidir ?

Elsa secoua la tête. Le visage d'Anna débordait d'un tel enthousiasme qu'il était impossible de renoncer. Elle y lut une excitation puérile où se mêlait le fait de demander à sa sœur de lui montrer la praticité de sa magie, mais aussi d'avoir son chocolat chaud avant l'heure.

Elsa lui sourit et avança la main, puis serra doucement la tasse. La vapeur qui en sortait disparut, et Anna regarda la boisson avec ébahissement. Elle leva ensuite le verre maintenant décoré de quelques flocons pour l'admirer. Souriantes, elles cognèrent leurs tasses ensemble et burent d'un même geste, puis lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, retournèrent vers le comptoir.

\- Merci pour la calèche, adressa Elsa à l'artisan, tandis qu'elle posait les pièces pour payer les chocolats chauds sur le bois verni.

\- Je vous en prie, salua l'homme en penchant sa casquette. Vous pourrez la ramener quand vous voudrez, Votre Majesté. Encore une fois, êtes-vous sûres de ne pas avoir besoin d'accompagnateur ? Ou de cocher ?

\- Ce ne sera pas utile, assura Elsa.

Non seulement elle connaissait le chemin, mais elle voulait aussi ne pas faire subir de nouveau à Anna une présence envahissante comme à Corona.

Les deux sœurs sourirent en sortant, et Anna fut ravie de constater que le vent s'était calmé, emportant le froid avec lui. En revanche, même si la température était plus douce, il faisait toujours un froid terrible, et elle s'abasourdit de constater qu'Elsa ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une robe. En outre, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle robe : elle était intégralement composée de glace, ce qui est littéralement la matière la moins chaude du monde.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu fais…? Se fascina sa cadette.

Elsa la regarda, emmitouflée dans son manteau, et ricana en se sentant bien légère par rapport à elle. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangée, de toute façon.

Anna secoua la tête, et pendant qu'elles rejoignaient la calèche, profita qu'elles soient au point le plus haut du village pour observer autour d'elle.

Deux mois et demi s'étaient passés depuis leur retour à Arendelle.

La fin de l'automne, humide, froide et venteuse – tout ce qu'Anna avait en horreur – s'imposait en cette dernière semaine de novembre.

Cependant, ce qui faisait de l'automne une saison triste était aussi ce qui la rendait belle : chaque feuille des arbres se teintait d'orange, de jaune ou de brun, et créait un paysage si magnifique vu des collines du royaume qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. De là où elle était, Anna put apercevoir tout le village d'Arendelle en contrebas, avec leurs cheminées fumantes, et en fond les forêts surplombant le fjord colorées de mille nuances chaleureuses.

\- C'est magnifique, s'attendrit-elle.

\- Ce sera encore plus beau de là-haut, je t'assure, assura Elsa, qui admirait comme elle le royaume dont elles étaient dirigeantes.

Anna acquiesça et suivit son mouvement. Le cocher qui gardait les chevaux récemment attelés les salua, puis leur laissa la calèche. Une fois leurs sacs chargés, Anna s'apprêtait à prendre place sur le siège, mais le grincement régulier et familier d'un petit pas boitant arriva vers elle. Elle se retourna et reconnut comme deviné un bonhomme de neige d'un mètre de haut surmonté d'un nuage pleuvant des flocons.

\- Olaf, sourit-elle à moitié.

Elle n'était pas vraiment ravie qu'il soit ici.

\- Tu, euh, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, sourit le bonhomme de neige.

Anna soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Elle avait peur qu'il les retienne et les empêche de partir.

\- Vous partez pour deux jours, c'est ça ?

\- Au moins, oui, sourit Anna. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on reviendra vite.

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur le bout de branche qui lui servait d'épaule gauche. La tête d'Elsa apparut dépassant du bord de la calèche.

\- Ah, Olaf, tu es là !

Sa voix débordait, comme Anna, d'un mélange entre tendresse et déception.

\- Vous partez pour la montagne du Nord ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est exact, sourit Elsa. J'ai promis à Anna que je l'emmènerais à mon palais de glace avant l'hiver, alors c'est ce qu'on fait.

Sa cadette sourit profondément à sa phrase. Olaf se contenta de leur bonheur commun.

\- Bon, alors à la semaine prochaine, sourit-il, et Elsa fut à son tour heureuse qu'il ne cherche pas à les retenir.

Néanmoins il ne partit pas pour autant. Il y eut un blanc, où il les fixa d'un grand sourire.

\- Je peux venir avec vous ?

Elsa toussota. Anna baissa la tête.

\- C'est que… Euh…

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Olaf, mais…

Sa créatrice lui sourit et s'accroupit pour être à sa taille.

\- Nous aimerions être juste toutes les deux. Seule à seule. Tu comprends ?

Olaf opina vivement de la tête, dans un grincement de neige.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Vous allez faire des choses illégales ?

\- …Euh, non, bredouilla Elsa.

\- T'as hésité.

\- Non !

Les deux jeunes femmes voulurent répliquer en même temps, mais s'embrouillèrent plus qu'autre chose dans ce quiproquo.

\- On ne va rien faire d'illégal, voyons, Olaf, ferma des yeux Elsa en secouant la tête.

La blonde posa sa main sur sa tête avec tendresse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours. C'est simplement pour se promener.

\- D'accord, admit le bonhomme de neige.

Ils échangèrent un doux câlin, puis Elsa se redressa et prit place sur le siège de cocher. Sa sœur la rejoignit après avoir fait de même. Olaf s'écarta, et, tandis qu'Elsa lançait les chevaux, elles agitèrent la main pour lui dire au revoir. Alors qu'elles quittaient le village, l'aînée soupira, mais c'était en partie par pitié pour lui.

\- On aurait pu l'éviter si on était parties un peu plus tôt du château, marmonna-t-elle, agitant les rênes pour faire avancer les chevaux le long du chemin qui menait vers la montagne.

\- Comment ça, un peu plus tôt ? Se vexa Anna. Je te signale que _je_ t'ai attendue pendant des lustres dans la cour. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

Elsa s'apprêta à répliquer, mais sourit.

\- Regarde dans mon sac, conseilla-t-elle sans quitter le chemin des yeux.

Anna haussa un sourcil, et se retourna. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre la main, car la calèche était assez petite. Ouvrant la sacoche de sa sœur sur ses cuisses, elle y trouva entre autres deux grandes boîtes en bois contenant leurs dîners.

\- Tu nous as fait à manger pour ce soir ? S'anima Anna, un immense sourire joignant ses oreilles.

\- Mm-hmm, sourit Elsa. Où crois-tu que j'étais pendant une heure ?

Anna rangea les boîtes, puis éclata de rire. Elsa possédait de nombreuses qualités, mais Anna connaissait aussi tous ses défauts : Elsa n'avait pas exemple jamais été douée en cuisine. Des souvenirs d'odeur de brûlé dans les couloirs du château lui revinrent, ainsi que les cris des domestiques lorsqu'elle enflammait les plats durant leurs cours de cuisine quand elles étaient jeunes princesses.

Elsa comprit pourquoi elle riait, aussi elle ne s'offusqua pas et augmenta la cadence des chevaux d'un geste des poignets. Dans les lueurs dorées de l'automne, la calèche grimpa les plaines des montagnes d'Arendelle, en direction des neiges éternelles de la Montagne du Nord.

* * *

Une heure plus tard environ, un long soupir lancinant s'échappa de la bouche d'Anna.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu pour passer le temps ? Proposa la reine, détournant le regard du chemin qu'elle ne lâchait pas des yeux pour regarder sa cadette.

Anna était appuyée sur le rebord qui surmontait les chevaux, et se soutenait le visage par ennui, alors dès que la phrase de sa sœur parvint à ses oreilles, elle bondit de joie.

\- Ah, merci, volontiers ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Son ton était en partie réprimandant, aussi Elsa réalisa que le soupir ne lui avait en fait pas du tout échappé. Elle l'avait volontairement poussé pour tirer son aînée de ses pensées.

\- Désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'ennuyais, grimaça la blonde. Je suis assez habituée à passer des heures sans parler.

\- Je sais, sourit Anna.

Elsa n'eut pas besoin de la regarder pour sentir que son attitude était passée de la réprimande à l'attendrissement. Sa voix s'était brusquement adoucie.

\- Avec les mois qui passent, j'ai saisi ton caractère, dit Anna. Tu es plutôt introvertie. Du moins, par rapport à moi.

La blonde sourit.

\- C'est sûr que par rapport à toi…

\- Oui, d'accord, je ne suis pas vraiment un bon exemple en comparaison, c'est un peu contrasté, mais…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Elsa quitta de nouveau le chemin des yeux et plongea ses iris dans les siens.

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle, c'est que j'aime… J'aime bien ce contraste.

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers la route, et Anna comprit qu'elle cherchait surtout à cacher ses joues qui venaient de rougir.

\- Et tu as toujours du mal pour les compliments, remarqua Anna en souriant.

L'aînée triturait les rênes d'un air fermé, n'ajoutant rien car elle avait raison. Le sourire de la rouquine s'élargit.

\- Autant pour en donner qu'en recevoir, précisa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à obtenir tant d'affection, marmonna Elsa, si bas qu'avec le bruit des sabots sur la terre et les craquements de bois de la calèche, sa phrase passa presque inaperçue.

Anna allait répliquer, mais Elsa semblait avoir d'autres aveux sur le cœur, aussi remballa-t-elle son bavardage et la laissa s'exprimer avec un sourire.

\- Avec… Avec l'isolement, bredouilla l'aînée, je n'ai pas beaucoup connu de moments où on me parlait réellement. Et donc pas vraiment d'occasions où on pouvait me complimenter pour quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt… C'était plutôt l'inverse.

La bouche d'Anna se tordit en une moue, compatissant à son enfance difficile. Elsa inspira longuement avant de continuer.

\- Papa et maman m'aimaient, tu sais bien, ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entends. Mais chaque… Chaque jour, ils me disaient de faire attention. Et… J'avais tellement peur de leur faire du mal, à eux aussi, que je les… Eh bien que je les rejetais, d'une certaine manière. Donc je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment leur parler non plus. Ni de leur montrer une réelle affection comme je le souhaitais. Et d'autant pire pour toi.

Il y eut un autre silence, car Anna n'osa rien ajouter.

\- Donc c'est vrai, dit Elsa. Je n'ai pas encore repris l'habitude de donner, ni de recevoir, de l'affection. Treize années d'isolement sont difficiles à rattraper.

La cadette eut le tic de regarder les mains de sa sœur qui tenaient fermement les rênes, pour vérifier par simple précaution qu'ils ne gelaient pas à son émotion. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, pas la moindre couche de glace ne recouvrit les lanières de cuir.

Elsa était parvenue, depuis un peu plus de trois semaines, et avec l'aide de sa sœur, à canaliser ses émotions. Elle ne les scellait pas comme elle le faisait avant, mais se concentrait pour que ses états d'âme n'affectent pas sa magie, ni inversement.

À force d'entraînement, et grâce à l'amplification encore surprenante qu'elle avait acquise après sa crise cardiaque, elle maîtrisait désormais presque parfaitement son pouvoir de neige et de glace, et savait le limiter et le contrôler à sa guise. Kristoff avait d'ailleurs soufflé une fois à Anna que cela la rapprochait de plus en plus du statut de déesse. La princesse secoua la tête intérieurement au souvenir de ce moment qui l'avait faite éclater de rire. Elsa baissait en revanche toujours la sienne.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, alors, sourit brusquement Anna.

Elsa redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Au moment-même où elle tourna la tête, Anna leva un bras pour le passer autour de son cou.

\- Apprête-toi à recevoir le plus d'amour possible de ta petite sœur, et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

Les yeux de la blonde se perlèrent de larmes, et elle fixa d'un air profondément ému sa cadette. Doucement agitée par les mouvements de la calèche, elle exhibait un immense sourire, si sincère et éclatant qu'Elsa aurait voulu le contempler durant des heures.

Anna remarqua sa rêvasserie à son regard – et aussi au fait que le véhicule déviait légèrement de sa trajectoire – et gloussa. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, de la même manière qu'un adulte l'aurait fait pour son enfant, puis saisit les rênes qu'Elsa venait de lâcher sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ces treize ans de silence, Elsa, je te le répète, sourit Anna en agitant les liens pour que les chevaux accélèrent.

\- Merci.

Anna avait parfaitement entendu, mais son tic de langage l'obligea à répéter.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Elsa sourit, et avant que sa sœur ne se tourne vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci, Anna. Pour tout.

À ces mots, elle passa son bras autour de celui d'Anna pour l'accoler tandis qu'elle conduisait. La rouquine sourit en la voyant s'appuyer sur elle. Puis brusquement, Elsa lui ébouriffa les cheveux à son tour.

\- HÉ ! S'écria la cadette, offusquée.

\- Vengeance, se justifia Elsa.

Anna passa une main dans ses mèches pour les remettre d'aplomb. Les minutes qui suivirent furent occupées par leurs éclats de rire qui faisaient écho dans la montagne tandis qu'elles se taquinaient mutuellement en essayant d'ébouriffer le plus possible l'autre.

* * *

La position du soleil annonçait le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'Anna arrêta brusquement la calèche au milieu du chemin.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est là ?

\- Certaine, confirma Elsa.

Elle déplia néanmoins la carte pour vérifier, légèrement perfectionniste. Le plan représentait les montagnes surplombant Arendelle, diligemment dessinées par Kristoff et son équipe de tailleurs de glace, et qu'il leur avait gentiment prêtée pour leur séjour.

\- Oui, c'est par là que je suis passée la dernière fois. C'était un bon raccourci.

De son index gauche, elle lui montra le trajet en traçant une ligne invisible entre le chemin qu'elles suivaient et la croix bleue symbolisant le palais de glace.

\- C'est tout droit.

Anna haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête pour voir ce à quoi ce trait équivalait à échelle réelle. Et son expression se mua en un écarquillement des yeux.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'on laisse la calèche ici, souffla-t-elle. La pente est hyper abrupte.

Elsa acquiesça et décala la charrette sur le côté avant de l'arrêter, pour que des voyageurs puissent passer sur le chemin étroit même en leur absence. Anna remarqua qu'à une centaine de mètres au-dessus d'elles commençait les neiges éternelles, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle prit réellement conscience de la hauteur qu'elles avaient gravi.

\- Attends une seconde, Elsa…

La dénommé leva la tête.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour grimper si vite jusque là-haut la première fois, sans corde, sans cheval et sans aide ?

Elsa s'apprêta à lui expliquer, mais fut intriguée par sa formulation.

\- "Si vite" ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Bah oui. Kristoff et moi, nous étions en traîneau, et tiré par un _renne_ , donc autant te dire qu'on était rapides, et pourtant nous sommes arrivés presque deux jours après toi au palais de glace.

\- Oh, sourit Elsa en comprenant de quoi elle parlait. C'est parce que vous êtes passés par l'autre versant.

\- Hein ? Rétorqua Anna.

Son expression amusa son aînée, et elle déplia de nouveau la carte pour lui résumer.

\- Quand tu m'as cherchée, le soir du couronnement, si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as racontée, tu t'es retrouvée vite sans cheval et tu as erré jusqu'à la boutique d'Oaken, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, admit Anna.

Elsa leva alors un doigt indicateur, et le planta d'un coup sec sur une croix de la carte, représentant la boutique et tracée en rouge, et qui s'avérait placée à l'angle opposé du palais de glace.

\- Sérieusement ? S'étonna la rouquine.

\- Ensuite, poursuivit Elsa, non sans glousser à sa réaction, tu as rencontré Kristoff et vous avez suivi un chemin jusqu'à tomber sur des loups puis un…

Elle chercha des yeux une tâche sombre sur la carte, et lorsqu'elle la trouva, y posa son doigt.

\- …ravin, continua-t-elle, que vous avez dû sauter, pour ensuite continuer à peu près tout droit. C'est juste ?

\- Tout juste, sourit Anna.

\- Après vous avez longé la crête…

\- Puis on est passés par une clairière entièrement gelée… Raconta Anna, qui suivait son doigt des yeux.

\- Ensuite vous avez rencontré Olaf…

\- Et là, on l'a suivi jusqu'à toi !

Elsa termina de tracer le chemin invisible de leur trajectoire et arriva pile à hauteur du palais de glace.

\- Génial, s'impressionna Anna. Tu as un super sens de l'orientation.

\- En tout cas mieux que le vôtre, nargua l'aînée d'un air sarcastique. J'avoue avoir caché le palais de l'autre côté de la montagne, mais c'est à croire que vous avez fait exprès de prendre le plus de détour possible.

En effet, le chemin qu'elle venait de tracer formait presque un cercle qui faisait soigneusement le tour de la Montagne du Nord comme s'il l'évitait. Anna éclata de rire.

\- Si on n'était pas tombés sur les loups, on t'aurait retrouvée plus vite !

\- C'est surtout que moi, je n'ai pris aucun chemin, ce que vous étiez obligés de faire avec le traîneau. Du fjord au palais, je n'ai fait aucune déviance. Le but était de fuir. Donc… Je suis allée carrément tout droit.

Elle posa son doigt sur la berge du fjord, et traça d'un coup sec une ligne jusqu'au sommet de la montagne. Anna acquiesça lentement de compréhension. Dans ces contextes, il était parfaitement normal qu'Elsa arrive bien avant eux.

Celle-ci sourit en remballant la carte et rangeant leurs affaires. Elle sauta de la calèche, suivie dans le mouvement par Anna, et caressa les chevaux avant d'enfiler sa sacoche en bandoulière. Sa sœur, qui venait de lier son sac en cuir par-dessus son épaule, pouffa en trouvant que sa sacoche dénotait vraiment, seul réel assemblage de tissu parmi toute sa panoplie bleue cyan en matière magique.

Elles laissèrent à manger et à boire pour les chevaux puis commencèrent à grimper le versant. Leurs pieds passèrent vite de l'herbe sèche de novembre à la neige de haute altitude, ce qui amusa Anna. Alors qu'Elsa détournait le regard pour observer le village depuis leur position, la princesse ricana discrètement et se pencha en avant.

\- Hé, Elsa !

L'aînée tourna la tête et se prit une boule de neige en plein sur le nez, qui s'éclata sur tout son visage.

\- Argh ! Gémit-elle, tandis qu'Anna se pliait en deux de rire.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois faite avoir ! Riait-elle en étouffant sa bouche derrière ses moufles.

Elsa épousseta la neige sur ses joues et grimaça en la voyant se moquer d'elle, puis se pencha tandis qu'elles continuaient à monter pour récolter de la neige entre ses doigts.

\- Tu vas le regretter, annonça Elsa, et elle lui lança sa riposte, qui s'explosa sur son épaule car Anna avait fait un mouvement habile d'évitement.

\- Raté ! Sautilla-t-elle de joie, tandis qu'elle assemblait une boule un peu plus haut en grimpant.

Elle prit du recul, et lança la boule de neige de toutes ses forces sur Elsa. Elle se protégea du bras, bien que leurs impacts n'avaient rien de violent, et s'en suivit un enchaînement d'envois de boules de neige digne d'une bataille nationale tout en marchant.

Enfin, épuisées et haletantes, surtout que le dévers s'avérait de plus en plus raide, Elsa accorda une égalité. Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se situer. Anna avait vaguement accepté le match nul, mais profita qu'Elsa observe au-dessus d'elle pour former une dernière boule de neige. La cadette n'aimait pas perdre, aussi voulut-elle avoir le dernier mot.

Anna lança vivement le projectile sur elle, mais soudain, sans même la regarder, Elsa leva la main dans sa direction, la paume ouverte, et la boule de neige se figea dans les airs. Complètement arrêtée, flottant à mi-chemin entre sa sœur et elle, le missile ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et la mâchoire d'Anna se décrocha.

\- Co—Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ?

\- Je te connais par cœur, sourit Elsa, la main toujours tendue. Je savais que tu allais me tirer dessus pendant que je ne regarderais pas.

Anna sourit.

\- Et n'essaie _jamais_ d'attaquer La Reine des Neiges de dos, menaça-t-elle. C'est une grave erreur.

Elle ferma lentement sa paume, et Anna déglutit. D'un geste vif, Elsa re-déplia brusquement les doigts, et la boule de neige effectua aussitôt le chemin en sens inverse, renvoyée deux fois plus vite vers son expéditeur.

\- Oups, écarquilla la princesse des yeux, et elle se prit la neige en plein sur le front.

Après avoir frotté ses cheveux pour en enlever la neige, elle grommela qu'Elsa avait raison.

\- D'accord, d'accord, égalité, j'admets.

Pas peu fière, Elsa sourit, et indiqua dans quelle direction il fallait continuer à marcher. Elle rejoignit Anna et passa son bras sur ses épaules, et la cadette ricana.

Ensemble, elles gravirent alors le versant de la montagne jusqu'à la création la plus somptueuse d'Elsa.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Voilà, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

 **Déjà ? Pfouh, comme le temps passe vite quand on s'am… Bon d'accord je vous en ai fait baver dans cette fanfic hahaha !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici mes petits avotacos, votre amour et votre soutien est adorable. Chacun de vos commentaires et de vos follows est vraiment apprécié :D**

 **Allez, rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la fin d'UTFK. D'ici là, gros câlins à tous.**


	37. Only an act of True Love (FIN)

**Chapitre 37**

 **Only an act of True Love**

 **(FINAL)**

* * *

 **UNTANGLING THE FROZEN KNOTS EST MAINTENANT DISPONIBLE EN VERSION IMPRIMÉE SUR LE SITE "untanglingfrozen-buy" ! COMMANDEZ LE LIVRE POUR QUELQU'UN OU POUR CHEZ VOUS :D  
**

* * *

Exténuée, Anna expirait un râle en dégageant chacun de ses pas qui s'enfonçaient d'un coup brusque dans la neige. Relevant la tête, elle grimaça avec peine en voyant le pan de montagne qu'il restait à gravir avant d'atteindre le sommet. Tout en continuant d'avancer lentement, la rouquine se demanda comment il était possible, pour la tornade hyperactive qu'elle était et assumait être, d'être aussi épuisée par quelques centaines de mètres d'escalade.

\- N'hésite pas, Anna… Répéta une fois de plus la voix de son aînée loin au-dessus d'elle, légèrement agacée.

La rouquine chassa son offre d'un revers de la main.

\- Je… Vais… Très bien, souffla Anna, dont les jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Plus elles s'approchaient du sommet de la Montagne du Nord, plus la neige devenait profonde, et lui arrivait parfois jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait du mal à hisser ses pieds hors de la neige sans labeur à chaque fois qu'ils s'y plantaient, ce que sa sœur avait évidemment remarqué.

\- Tu es _certaine_ que tu n'as pas besoin que je t'aide ? Proposa Elsa pour la dixième fois.

\- Pas besoin… J'arrive !

Quelques longues secondes, mensonges à soi-même et souffles rauques plus tard, Anna s'arrêta net et définitivement dans la neige fraîche. Lâchant un puissant soupir d'exaspération, elle laissa tomber ses bras le long du corps, les épaules affaissées.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien que tu m'aides à mont—

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit un grand tourbillon de flocons l'entourer et un souffle de vent la soulever à la taille. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, Anna regarda la force magique la porter et la hisser avec autant de puissance que de délicatesse hors du trou dans lequel elle était bloquée. La reposant un peu plus haut sur la surface de la neige, le tourbillon cessa lorsqu'Elsa baissa les bras qu'elle remuait, et elle sourit en voyant l'expression d'Anna.

\- Là. C'est mieux, non ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, admit Anna.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, leva le pied pour marcher vers sa sœur… Et s'enfonça aussitôt de nouveau de tout son poids dans la neige.

\- C'est une blague ?! S'exaspéra Elsa, mais elle était aussi amusée par sa maladresse.

Anna lâcha un grognement vexé.

\- Je te signale que tous les gens normaux s'enfoncent dans la neige comme ça. Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à…

La rouquine désigna ce qu'Elsa était capable de faire d'un mouvement vague de la main, et son aînée baissa les yeux pour suivre son geste.

Contrairement à elle durant les longues minutes qui venaient de passer, Elsa trottait avec une totale aisance sur la surface de la neige comme s'il s'agissait de pierre. Elle gloussa en constatant la différence de taille entre elles deux : Anna était plongée dans la neige jusqu'aux hanches, alors qu'elle se tenait de toute sa hauteur sur l'étendue blanche, qu'elle gravissait sans effort.

Derrière Anna, en contrebas, on voyait aussi la flagrante différence entre leurs deux passages. Celui d'Anna traçait une suite irrégulière de creux, alors que celui d'Elsa n'était ponctué que de minuscules empreintes de pas, presque imperceptibles, de ses talons de glace contre la neige.

\- C'est injuste, nota Anna. Regarde-toi, tu es pieds nus dans des escarpins et tu ne te casses même pas la figure !

Elsa éclata de rire et descendit à son niveau pour l'aider.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je tombe ?

\- Non, pouffa Anna. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir marcher aussi facilement dans la neige. Maintenant je comprends comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite en haut en moins d'une nuit.

Elsa sourit et lui empoigna les mains pour l'aider à se redresser. Curieusement, Anna se sentit aussitôt plus légère, et remonta très vite.

\- Attends, écarquilla-t-elle des yeux, et Elsa fut attentive, car elle avait remarqué cette sorte de changement de gravité aussi.

Anna ôta sa moufle droite et replaça sa main dans la sienne, puis avança prudemment un pied sur la neige. Elle enchaîna avec l'autre, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à parcourir dix mètres aussi simplement que si elle les avait franchis sur la terre ferme.

\- Waoh, souffla-t-elle, impressionnée. C'est donc ça, ce que tu ressens ?

\- On dirait bien… S'éberlua Elsa, clignant des yeux au phénomène. Donc tant je te ne lâche pas la main, tu vas aussi vite que moi ?

\- Apparemment, sourit Anna, ravie, et elles continuèrent d'avancer.

Plus tard, il y eut un blanc, et elle put presque entendre sa sœur sourire niaisement. Elle sentit les doigts d'Elsa se desserrer et la quitter lentement.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Menaça Anna, plus de peur que de méchanceté, et elle comprima sa main à la sienne, au point de lui écraser les doigts.

\- Aïe ! Pas si fort ! C'est bon, je plaisantais !

Elles emmêlèrent leurs doigts entre eux et leurs mains balancèrent le long de leurs jambes tandis qu'elles marchaient calmement.

\- Ça nous fait une bonne excuse pour nous tenir la main de nouveau, pouffa Anna.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça dérangeant, assura Elsa.

Anna sourit, et fut ravie de ne plus avoir à s'essouffler d'effort. La sensation qu'elle ressentait lui paraissait d'ailleurs très étrange. C'était comme si à chaque pas, elle ressentait qu'elle poussait la neige, même si elle portait des bottes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans leur sillage, et ne vit que des infimes traces.

\- C'est génial ! Lança la rouquine.

\- Contente que tu perçoives la même chose que moi, sourit Elsa. Je n'en revenais pas la première fois que j'ai marché dans la neige aussi. Mais j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé pour vraiment réaliser ce dont j'étais capable.

\- Je comprends.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et elles aperçurent enfin un bout du palais de glace. Quelques mètres plus haut, en revanche, le vent se leva, et la température de l'altitude fit frissonner Anna.

\- Ma main est trop froide ? Crut comprendre Elsa.

\- Non, non, ta main est tiède, ne t'en fais pas, assura Anna en souriant. C'est le vent. Il fait très froid, tout à coup.

\- Parce que nous ne sommes plus protégées par les autres montagnes, expliqua Elsa en regardant autour d'elle. Ici, c'est le point le plus haut avant le sommet.

Anna eut hâte d'arriver, mais resserra toute de même son col contre elle.

\- Il va faire froid là-haut ? Je veux dire, dans ton palais ?

\- Mmmh… Réfléchit Elsa, qui avait une notion seulement objective de la sensation de froid. C'est différent en fonction des pièces. Cela dépend de où on est.

\- En fonction de si on est près ou loin de la cheminée ? Sourit Anna.

Elsa lui lança un regard détaché.

\- _Ha-ha-ha_ , tu es à mourir de rire.

La cadette trouva néanmoins sa blague très drôle et arbora une moue fière.

Au fil de leurs pas, la Montagne du Nord grandit, et elles n'eurent besoin que de quelques pas pour voir le palais dans son intégralité. Dans les lueurs automnales de la fin de l'après-midi, il resplendissait de mille feux.

Le soleil se reflétait sur les parois de glace, et chacune de ses grandes tours renvoyait une lueur éclatante ; mais il était également splendide par sa composition, sa forme et son élégance. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple construction qu'Elsa avait franchement improvisée, toutefois les détails de chaque arcade, chaque fenêtre, chaque tour et chaque pinacle étaient scrupuleux, et la blonde faillit lâcher la main d'Anna lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta subitement sans prévenir pour admirer une nouvelle fois la création formidable de son aînée.

\- Elsa, par Odin… C'est absolument magnifique.

Elsa se laissa le contempler à son tour, ayant tout autant le droit de s'en extasier.

\- Avec la lumière orangée du soleil, c'est encore plus beau, ajouta Anna d'une voix larmoyante, et Elsa sentit ses doigts trembler légèrement.

Elles restèrent un moment immobiles, puis doucement, pour être sûre qu'elle finissait d'observer, Elsa continua de marcher pour aller jusqu'aux marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

Anna suivit son rythme, puis une fois à quelques mètres de l'escalier, elles se lâchèrent la main, la neige était ici suffisamment tassée pour que la rouquine puisse marcher sans problème. Anna observa le palais dans toute sa merveilleuse hauteur, du pic de la plus haute tour à cent cinquante mètres au-dessus d'elle jusqu'aux deux lourdes portes de glace taillées en un trapèze qui formaient l'entrée.

Elle sourit béatement, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un monticule de neige juste à côté du début de l'escalier qui enjambait le ravin, et qui semblait ne rien avoir à faire là, comparé à l'admirable symétrie parfaite dont Elsa avait fait preuve en créant l'architecture de son palais.

\- Euh… S'étonna Anna. C'est quoi, ce gros tas de neige super moche ?

Elsa ricana à sa réaction, qui était assez légitime.

\- Ce "gros tas de neige super moche", c'est Marshmallow, avisa-t-elle.

Anna écarquilla les yeux. Elsa s'avança et à peine s'approcha-t-elle à cinq mètres de l'escalier que le tas de neige se mit à bouger, à prendre vie, et à changer de forme comme un bonhomme de neige qui se créait tout seul. Sauf qu'ici, le bonhomme de neige faisait quatre mètres de haut par trois de large, et avait une forme bien plus humanoïde. Sous ses yeux ébahis se composa Marshmallow, le gardien du palais, qui sourit aussitôt qu'il reconnut Elsa.

Anna remarqua qu'il ne portait plus les pics menaçants qu'il avait autrefois aux doigts, aux genoux, à la tête et au torse. Au contraire, il semblait doux et affectueux, aussi n'eut-elle finalement pas de surprise de le voir enlacer Elsa, heureux qu'elle soit revenue le voir. Lorsqu'il se redressa, et remarqua la présence de sa cadette, Anna crut un instant qu'il allait la chasser, puisqu'il avait après tout été créé pour cela. Néanmoins, il sourit tout autant, et se précipita sur elle pour lui faire un câlin à son tour.

Anna prit peur un instant, aussi Elsa lui demanda d'y aller doucement avec elle, et ils s'enlacèrent, même si c'était difficile avec sa taille imposante. En prenant du recul, Anna se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son aînée à Corona. Elle devina qu'Elsa, s'étant sentie trop coupable de l'avoir fait fuir du palais en le concevant, lui avait probablement expliqué lors de son précédent séjour qu'Anna était désormais la bienvenue ici.

Marshmallow récupéra sur le sol, du bout de ses gigantesques doigts de glace, le sac qu'Anna avait fait tomber de peur sur la neige, et le lui tendit, ce qu'Anna trouva si attendrissant qu'elle oublia tout souvenir négatif qu'elle avait sur ce bonhomme de neige.

Elsa lui indiqua les escaliers, qu'elle lui invita à franchir en premier.

\- Tu es maintenant l'invitée d'honneur, sourit Elsa. On est là pour oublier et pardonner, et dénouer les nœuds de notre passé.

Anna sourit.

\- Des nœuds restés trop longtemps gelés, commenta la rouquine.

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier, gravissant une à une les plaques de glaces disposées en escalier, formé au-dessus d'un gouffre à perte de vue, qu'elle regarda de toute manière sans vertige. Anna était d'ailleurs assez impressionnée par la longueur et la solidité du pont, en plus d'être d'une grande beauté.

\- Regarde où tu vas, conseilla Elsa, qui la surprit, en marchant derrière elle, en train de se pencher par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Hmm ?

\- Les marches sont probablement gliss—

Sur ses mots, Anna patina sur l'une d'entre elles, et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. Elsa se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Enfin, arrivées en haut des marches, la reine l'invita à être celle qui ouvrirait les portes pour marquer le coup.

\- Non, requit Anna. On devrait le faire ensemble.

Elsa sourit, et, d'un même geste, les deux sœurs poussèrent chacune une porte de glace et entrèrent dans le hall du palais.

* * *

Alors qu'elle se promenait dans l'édifice, Anna sourit en comprenant ce qu'était la pièce devant laquelle elle venait de passer. Tournant discrètement la tête en contrebas, elle vérifia à travers l'alcôve du premier étage qu'Elsa était toujours occupée à discuter avec Marshmallow, puis elle marcha à pas de loup dans le sens inverse pour revenir devant la porte.

Chaque pièce du palais de glace était évidemment composée de glace, et taillée dans de la glace, aussi était-il normal que les murs soient plus ou moins transparents, bien que parfois flous par leur épaisseur. Néanmoins, la pièce devant laquelle la princesse se tenait avait des murs à la densité différente, ce qui produisait un effet fumé, comme une vitre accueillant volontiers la lumière mais gardant une certaine intimité. C'est ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Anna et l'incita à en pousser la porte d'entrée, le visage attendri. Et l'intérieur confirma totalement sa théorie.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'Elsa, "du moins la chambre de sa résidence secondaire", pensa Anna, et observa autour d'elle. La rouquine avança toujours très discrètement, à pas lents, ce qui était à la fois pour faire le moins de bruit possible sur la glace pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa sœur, mais aussi pour ne pas y glisser et tomber sur le sol comme elle l'avait fait trois fois les minutes qui précédaient.

Lentement, elle regarda autour d'elle, du sol au plafond, et son sourire s'élargit, d'autant de tendresse que de béatitude. La pièce était plutôt grande, à vrai dire plus grande que la chambre d'Elsa au château, et Anna constata qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour la placer au deuxième étage du palais, le plus haut, orienté vers l'Ouest – ce qu'elle remarqua avec le soleil qui n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Sa grande fenêtre sans vitre lui permettait d'avoir un excellent point de vue sur les montagnes environnantes, bien qu'elle ne vaille pas le balcon à l'étage en-dessous.

La rouquine leva la tête vers le plafond et reconnut un lustre de glace similaire à celui du hall, en version miniature. Instinctivement, son regard bascula très vite sur le lit, qu'elle s'imagina par humour on ne peut plus inconfortable, puisqu'il devait probablement n'être composé que de glace. Mais Elsa avait été ingénieuse. Anna eut un haussement de sourcil étonné et sourit en voyant que même si le sommier du lit était taillé dans de la glace brute, les draps et ce qui ressemblait plutôt fidèlement à un matelas étaient composés d'un milliard de couches de flocons, de la même manière que le corset qu'Elsa portait la majorité du temps.

La cadette gloussa, car le lit semblait finalement très douillet, et il fut difficile pour elle de résister à l'envie de s'y jeter. Elle n'osa cependant pas, et préféra continuer à regarder le contenu de la chambre. La décoration était assez rudimentaire, parce qu'Elsa ne séjournait jamais longtemps ici. Les murs étaient tout de même décorés de frises mêlant flocons et crocus, tout comme celles du voilier, ce qui fit sourire de sarcasme Anna, et les arcades soutenant le plafond étaient taillées avec minutie et une grande précision.

La princesse pensait avoir tout vu et se redirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'un tintement parvint à ses oreilles. Elle crut d'abord que c'était son imagination, et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais le tintement reprit, et d'autres de différentes tonalités l'accompagnèrent, comme une mélodie, irrégulière mais très douce. Anna tourna la tête, et remarqua, accroché à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, quelque chose dont la beauté la sidéra tellement que son pied glissa bruyamment sur le sol, et elle se rattrapa de justesse sur le meuble de la coiffeuse pour ne pas tomber sur les fesses. Se redressant grâce au poids de la glace du meuble, Anna ne quitta pas des yeux ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Les rideaux de la fenêtre, ondulant délicatement à la brise de l'altitude, étaient conçus de la même manière que la traîne de la robe d'Elsa. Il s'agissait de deux longs voiles brodés de minuscules fils de flocons d'une grande finesse, et qui étaient si minces et d'une transparence si poétique qu'on aurait cru de légers foulards flottant au vent. Et de temps à autres, lorsqu'ils ondulaient, ces rideaux laissaient entrevoir l'objet qui avait créé la mélodie, et continuait à résonner maintenant subtilement dans la pièce, dont Anna s'approcha lentement.

Suspendu à l'encadrement de la fenêtre, un carillon composé de cercles de glace, et de palets bleutés semblables à des coquillages fins, tintait doucement au gré du vent, offrant une délicate mélodie. Les yeux d'Anna s'embuèrent légèrement d'émotion en voyant le carillon, et elle approcha doucement ses mains pour les passer autour sans prendre le risque d'abimer cette œuvre raffinée.

Bercée par le son des palets de glace ricochant contre des minuscules sphères creuses, qui formaient des clochettes et pivotaient sur elles-mêmes au bout de fils de glace, Anna resta un moment à le contempler.

\- Je le faisais avant de m'endormir, lança une voix douce derrière elle.

Anna sourit et se retourna, trouvant la même expression attendrie sur le visage de sa sœur, appuyée les bras croisés contre l'encadrement de la porte.

\- J'ajoutais ou changeais quelques-unes des formes chaque soir, pour rendre la mélodie différente, raconta Elsa en avançant.

Sa sœur sourit et retourna la tête vers le carillon.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Elsa marcha jusqu'à elle et pivota un cercle pour faire tinter pleinement le carillon. Une mélodie, irrégulière mais harmonieuse, retentit à leurs oreilles. Elsa sourit.

\- J'aimais bien l'idée d'avoir un petit fond musical avant de me coucher. Ça me rappelait les berceuses que maman nous chantait quand on dormait dans la même chambre, tu te souviens ?

Anna sourit, et regarda son visage plongé dans ce souvenir.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

Elsa tourna le regard vers elle, puis haussa des épaules avec une moue.

\- Et puis, j'aime bien les carillons. Je choisis la décoration que je veux, quand même !

Sa cadette ricana.

\- Ta chambre est superbe, vraiment ! Assura Anna en ouvrant les bras sur ce qui les entourait.

\- Merci, sourit Elsa. Tu as fini de faire le tour ? De toutes les pièces ?

\- Je crois bien, oui. La dernière fois, je n'avais vu que les deux principales, c'était un peu frustrant, sourit-elle. Je suis contente d'avoir tout visité.

Elsa pencha la tête, désolée, mais était heureuse qu'elle ait tout vu à présent. Elle passa son bras autour du sien, et elles ressortirent de la chambre.

Alors qu'elles passaient le seuil de la porte, le palet de glace le plus haut du carillon changea de forme dans un crissement de flocons, et ce qui était un rond se transforma en un cœur.

* * *

\- On a vraiment la plus superbe des vues, admira Anna en regardant tout le royaume d'Arendelle en-dessous d'elles.

Appuyée sur la balustrade du grand balcon, elle observait les forêts et les montagnes aux couleurs automnales, baignées dans la lumière dorée du coucher de soleil.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Elsa, la voix un peu faible, car elle se perdait comme elle dans la contemplation du paysage.

Un silence s'installa, mais il fut totalement différent de tous les silences qui s'étaient jusqu'ici imposés entre elles.

Il n'était ni émotionnel, car elles avaient totalement renoué le contact, ni gênant, car la complicité qu'elles ressentaient désormais était parfaite, ni même solennel, le deuil de leurs parents appartenant dorénavant au passé. Il n'était pas non plus respectueux, car l'une comme l'autre l'aurait brisé pour dire une blague si le contexte le voulait, ou encore confus, car elles savaient pleinement quelle était maintenant la qualité de leur relation.

Non, le silence qui s'établit n'avait rien de tout cela. Entrecoupé seulement du son du vent ou des gazouillements des oiseaux au loin, il était profond, sincère, et unique. C'était un silence d'amour.

\- Anna, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là.

La voix d'Elsa retentit avec écho devant elles.

\- Moi aussi, Elsa, dit Anna à son tour.

Le son de sa voix se mêla à l'écho d'Elsa avant même qu'il ne se termine. Leurs doigts aussi s'emmêlèrent, et appuyées de leurs avant-bras sur la rambarde, elles sourirent à l'unisson.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait vécu tout ça en si peu de temps, réalisa Anna.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, souffla Elsa. Depuis juillet, on a enchaîné les événements.

Anna acquiesça lentement, de manière comique, et Elsa lui donna un coup d'épaule.

\- C'est trop pour une seule vie, soupira Anna pour plaisanter.

Elsa ricana. Il était vrai que leur quotidien n'avait pas été de tout repos.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas apprécié d'avoir de l'action toutes les semaines, sourit Elsa, connaissant très bien son besoin d'adrénaline.

\- Je dois avouer, c'était une sacrée série de situations.

La princesse sourit, et ses yeux se levèrent au ciel.

\- En tout cas, une chose est sûre, à nous deux, on marque notre Temps…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda l'aînée.

Anna se tourna vers elle, souriante.

\- Entre tes pouvoirs et ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers mois, nous entrerons certainement dans les légendes.

La Reine des Neiges sourit à son tour.

\- Tu as raison.

Les deux sœurs observèrent les montagnes en silence, l'air serein.

\- Après tout, ajouta Elsa, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour raconter notre histoire…

* * *

 **/*/**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Ça y est, le dernier chapitre. Wahoh. Ce que vous venez de finir est une fanfiction de 330 pages, de plus de 140 000 mots, et que j'ai réécrite _39 FOIS_. Donc ça me paraît vraiment fou de dire que ça y est, c'est terminé.**

 **Après 2 ans de travail, ça a été un vrai plaisir de partager cette fanfic avec vous, surtout avec les retours positifs que vous m'en avez fait. Merci, merci, MERCI _ÉNORMÉMENT_ pour votre fidélité et votre soutien mes p'tits avotacos.**

 **Quel a été votre moment préféré ? Le passage qui vous a fait le plus rire ? Celui qui vous a fait tellement mal que vous avez eu envie de me taper ? Le passage le plus badass ? Le plus fun ?**

 **J'offre des cookies à quiconque d'entre vous qui partagera cette fanfiction autour de lui. Vous en serez adorables !**

 **On se retrouvera certainement sur d'autres fandoms, sur d'autres fanfics… ;) Et d'autres sites. :)**

 **Vous pouvez voir mes vidéos en collant ceci dans l'url de YouTube :** **/channel/UCTFyahsk1uKGQc2DYtVKl6A**

 **Et mes autres fanfics en cliquant sur mon nom de profil.**

 **:D À bientôt !**


End file.
